Twilight's Bloom
by Concubine99
Summary: As of Ch.14 Monkshood: Paradise happens with few people; the moment you start adding people, that’s when paradise starts to crumble and real life kicks in. Edward/Harry; Jacob/Draco; Will Have Mpreg!
1. Prelude: Flowers

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
****By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer:**Don't own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. Don't own anything you recognize!

**Warning(s):** **Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Protective!Draco;

**Parings:**Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/**Male!**OC [I like Emse but I want to experiment a bit! Sorry!]; Draco/Jacob; Sirius/Remus

**Summary:** They've been hiding and running, training and indulging for years. What are the chances they meet a family hiding away a secret nearly as big as their own in the little town of Forks?

**Note:** I couldn't resist! I've been noticing all these Twilight/Harry Potter crossover and I'm weak and just could not resist doing one!

**No, it's not Draco/Harry! No matter what it looks like! **

* * *

**Prelude**  
**Every Story Has a Beginning; Every Flower Starts With a Seed**

* * *

_Cedric died in front of me. I had no chance of warning him or to tell him to get out of the way. I led him to his death but I didn't mean to- honestly! I had thought it was only fair to share First place. He arrived at the same time, we helped each other out. _

_It was only fair. And yet, he died. He died in that dirty cemetery surrounded by hostile wizards and he died without a chance to react. _

_He died because of me. _

_But I brought his body back; I couldn't very well leave it there, surrounded by those hostile enemies and dirty tombstones. _

_And his father thanked me. I'm not sure what I felt at that moment but it was far from relief or happiness. I think it made me feel worse. Why didn't he blame me for Cedric's death? I wanted to ask, and I think I opened my mouth to do so but nothing came out, and I wisely kept quite as I realized how very close his father was close to crying._

_I wasn't crying._

_And then Dumbledore and Snape were whispering to each other and Snape was nodding and he left with a glance towards me. Did he stare at me with pity for a moment? Or perhaps it was hate…that sounded much more like the Snape I knew._

_And then Lucius Malfoy entered the picture and I remembered screaming at him, I remembered trying to escape Sirius' grasp so I could launch myself towards the aristocrat. I wanted to hurt him. He had been there; he had stood there as Voldemort came back! And to me, he practically killed Cedric himself. _

_I hated him. _

_But he stood there, letting me say all these things. He didn't blink when I cursed and swore, when I badmouthed his family, when I swore I would get revenge one day._

_He stood there and took it all. And when I was tired of my screaming and had rested back against Sirius' arms, he smiled._

"_I will let you curse my name, my family, I will pledge my pride and my honor and my loyalty to you, Harry James Potter, so long as you take care of my son."_

_And I think I hated him a bit less when his words sunk in and I realized he wanted to save his son. I still hated him, God how I hated him but I think I felt a spark of respect for him, similar perhaps to what I felt for Snape._

_And he kept his smile as Sirius said a few nasty words to him and he continued to smile as Dumbledore asked quite seriously if he knew what he was saying._

"_Of course, Headmaster. I am pledging myself to young Mr. Potter. His will is my command, so long as he takes care of my son and in turn, my son will always watch over him," he said, his voice smooth and devoid of any real emotion._

_And I think I nodded and I was too tired to push him away when he grabbed my hands and kissed them. And I was too confused and drained to understand the words Lucius Malfoy whispered to me._

_And when I awoke the next day, I was not in the infirmary of Hogwarts. I wasn't in Hogwarts._

_Draco Malfoy sat on a chair next to where I lay, his back straight and his eyes glued to me and I shifted away, trying to find my wand. _

_He handed it over to me._

_And I nearly hexed him but he jumped on me and I realized just how large Draco Malfoy was compared to me._

_And I wanted to hurt him, God I wanted to lash out and hit and punch and curse him! _

_But he kept his hold on me – not tight enough to bruise- and I stopped struggling after awhile. I think he found it all amusing._

"_You promised my father you'd take care of me," he said with a mask of complete indifference and I didn't want to listen, didn't want his heat against my body and didn't want his smooth hands holding me down._

_He smiled as if sensing my discomfort. "Dumbledore has taken advantage of the opportunity presented to him. Do you know what a Soul Oath is, Harry?" He asked and despite myself, I liked how he said my name. It was said softly, like a mother or lover would say a name and I shuddered at the comparison._

"_No I do not." He found it amusing and he gave a small laugh, a snicker, a chuckle, a mirthless laugh._

"_You do a Soul Oath with my father and yet not know what it is?"_

"_I did what now?"_

"_You accepted my father's Soul Oath. He swore his pride, his honor and his loyalty to you. What did you think that was? Simple poetry? No, you accepted and now he is bonded to your will. He's assuming you will wish for him to stop serving the Dark Lord and he has. He now is a spy and I am to watch over you and you are to take care of me."_

_And I wondered how did this happen. And I wondered how Dumbledore let this happen. And I wondered why we were here. _

_And then he spoke, still holding me down, his heat still warming me and his eyes (were they always that pale and that beautiful) piercing and holding my gaze._

_He spoke of how it was for the best if I did not stay in Hogwarts until everything cooled down. That it was best if I stayed away from the Wizarding World until the knowledge of Voldemort was accepted more. That I train so as to fight Voldemort, to prepare._

_And I laughed because really, who was to prepare me if I wasn't at school? Who would prepare me to stand up against that- that __**monster**__? _

_And he smiled and he kissed me on my cheek, a peck but it startled me and I pushed and tried to pull away from him but he laughed and laughed harder, surprised and amused at my reaction and God did I want to hit him at that moment. Slap that grin off his face but he was stronger and I was tired and it didn't take long before I sank deeper into the mattress._

_And then he spoke of all the places we would visit and all the people we would meet and all the things he personally could teach me and I couldn't help but feel a bit excited as he told me these tales and spoke like a child._

_I lay underneath him for what felt like hours, listening to him speak so softly to me and when he stopped talking, indeed the hours had flown by and the sun that had been up in the sky when I awoke had begun to touch the horizon._

_And I realized I no longer hated Draco Malfoy. And I wanted to tell him but I didn't. I glared and told him that this could not happen. That I had to go back to Hogwarts. That his father could take back his Oath. I told him I wanted to go home._

_But he just smiled. I wondered why he was smiling so much when he rarely did before, when he use to sneer and frown and glare. He spoke to me in a calm voice, soft and far different from his biting words of before._

"_He can't take a Soul Oath back and Dumbledore wants you away from Hogwarts, away from the Dark Lord's influence. He wants you somewhere safe where you can train and prepare. The war is starting but it will not reach its peak yet, not yet. You must prepare. The Dark Lord you faced all those times before was a mere shadow to the man he is now. You will not always be able to survive on luck…"_

_I cried I think because I truly wanted to go back, despite the fact that I liked the adventures Draco said we would have all around the world. I wanted to go back to Hogwarts, back home._

_But he shook his head in a sad manner and mumbled that not many believed the Dark Lord's return. And that the Ministry would do anything to discredit me and I hated it how his words rang true to me. Deep down I knew he spoke only the truth._

_And he spoke of how it would be better for everyone if I stayed away and his comment reminded me of Cedric and despite my attempts, I cried. I cried in front of him and I doubt I cared at that moment. _

_Cedric was dead because of me, because I wanted to be fair, because I had a Madman after me, because he knew me, because he was a __spare__._

_And Draco held me and let me cry and at some point he released me and let me curl up into a tight ball and I continued to cry and cry and cry._

_And I cried and cried and continued to cry until my head ached with every breath I took and my eyes were dried and my breathing regular._

"_Sometimes Potter," and a frown for the first time curled his lips, "Sometimes I think you care took much…that's not a good thing at all."_

_And I agreed with him. I didn't want to care and I didn't want to cry so much every time someone died because of me and I didn't want this burning guilt under my chest but it was there and it hurt. _

_But then he smiled at me again and I tried smiling too but couldn't. "Don't worry. All you have to do is let me watch over you and vouch for me whenever I need it and you'll be fulfilling your part of the Oath. I will do the rest. Just- just trust me. I know it sounds almost cliché and I doubt you're all too thrilled of being stuck with __**me**__ of all people but I'll take care of you and I'll take care of everything."_

_And I had to, I had to ask why he was doing this and he smiled in a bittersweet manner that made me sad. I didn't tell him though._

"_Partly because of the Oath, partly because I wish to help my father, partly because I wish to help you and partly because I want to escape."_

_And for a moment, I couldn't remember why I hated him so much a few hours ago. I tried to muster up that hate, that familiar feeling when it came to Draco Malfoy but it didn't surface, it didn't flicker and although it worried me, I resigned my attempts._

"_Will you stay with me?" I asked him, not quite sure why this question was so important to me, why I needed his answer but I did and I asked and he answered._

"_I will stay with you no matter what. Will you stay with me?" He asked with a smile but I could detect the uncertainty in his eyes and I wondered: had he always been this open, this easy to read?_

"_Yes," I promised, despite that little voice that pleaded with me not to. _

_I stayed in bed for the next three days and he brought me food and he sat next to me and he spoke to me in that soft voice of his and by the time we had to leave, I didn't remember I once hated him._

_I didn't want to. And when we left the small cabin, the Portkey taking us to somewhere in the Philippines, I let myself bury any thoughts of my old life away and I concentrated on our awaiting adventures._

_Yet…at times, I sometimes still caught myself thinking of them, of my old life, of Hogwarts. I think of Ron and his loud voice and his freckles, I think of Hermione and her books and her hair, I think of Dumbledore and his socks and candy obsession, I think of Sirius and Remus, who I found out through Draco who found out through his father, are an item. I think of my teachers and I think of the rest of the Gryffindors and how I sort of miss Dobby. How I missed Hogwarts' talking portraits and living ghost. _

_How I missed the Wizarding World. And I find myself sometimes crying because of Cedric, and crying because Sirius is still a fugitive, a still cry because I feel like I'm running away from my responsibility._

_And then Draco reminds me I am not running away from my responsibility. That I am traveling and training and working on my powers so I can take on my responsibility more efficiently. _

_And I had to smile at Draco's attempts of cheering me up and sometimes they work and sometimes they don't but I always try to smile and act like they do simply so he wouldn't stare at me as if he was failing me._

_And that's how we spent our years since our Fourth Year to now doing. Running and hiding, training and indulging. _

_And now we're here. Our final destination. After this, we'll be going back. This is our little break. Our little vacation before we enter Hell; before I have to lead strangers and friends to war with hostile and vicious monsters._

_We'll be spending it here, in this little town, acting like normal muggles, going to their school and laughing as if nothing was wrong. _

_And I know why Draco is doing this. He wants to give me a few months of suppose normality, the life of a normal teenager who doesn't fight in wars and who doesn't go to the top of remote mountains simply to learn how to clear one's mind._

_I doubt this little town of Forks, no matter how dull and normal, will give me any sense of normality. _

_But I think I can pretend for a little while and enjoy it for a little while. _

_Just for a little while until I have to return and be the soldier and leader and killer I've been training to be. _

* * *

Anyway, what do you guys think of the prelude? Please tell me what you guys think! I'm only going to continue this if enough people like it and have a response to it!

Anyway, onward to **chapter two**!

P.S. Yes, I know there was a lot of repetition; I did that on purpose. Just working on my parallelism and usage of anaphora and all other figurative devices. It was a prelude, wanted to experiment a bit!


	2. Anemone

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99 **

**Disclaimer:**Don't own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. Don't own anything you recognize!

**Warning(s):** Slash; Language; Adult Content; Protective!Draco;

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Male!OC [I like Emse but I want to experiment a bit! Sorry!]; Draco/Jacob; Sirius/Remus

**Summary:** They've been hiding and running, training and indulging for years. What are the chances they meet a family hiding away a secret nearly as big as their own in the little town of Forks?

**Note:** I couldn't resist! I've been noticing all these Twilight/Harry Potter crossover and I'm weak and just could not resist doing one!

**No, it's not Draco/Harry! No matter what it looks like! **

* * *

**Chapter I  
****Anemone  
**Anticipation

* * *

For someone who at times held a great deal of prejudice against muggles, Draco sure did like their inventions.

Now, that didn't mean he liked all their technology, there was just some things he found absolutely ridiculous (because really there was just some things humans did not need nor should have!) and some things he couldn't wrap his mind around no matter how long he stared at the invention, asking Harry to explain it to him, _again_.

And, Draco realized, just like wizards (at least wizards of the upper class, his sort of people) they like to indulge themselves. Why else would car companies come up with new models faster than most people had sex?

And he had to admit, the cell phone, excellent invention. Somewhat weird at times and he couldn't yet understand why someone needed a camera, their music and twenty other things on the contraption that was suppose to make _calls_, but a rather convenient invention nonetheless. He sometimes didn't understand muggles.

"Harry," he grumbled as he shook the shoulder peaking out of the covers. "Get up. We're going to be late for that blasted school. Get up, Harry!"

Harry mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "I have an itch" as he threw off his covers, his eyes narrowed in his sleepy state and his mouth opening to yawn every three seconds.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Go wash your face. If you make me come up here again I'll drench you in cold water. You know I'll do it."

Of course he knew Draco would do it, he'd done it plenty of times, Harry grumbled mentally as he dragged himself towards the bathroom.

They had arrived in the small town of Forks nearly three weeks ago and they had yet to meet anyone.

Of course, they knew very well that most likely everyone in the town had heard about them, (it was a rather small town all things considering) and they did not doubt rumors had been spread. They were, after all, two teenaged boys with no guardian whatsoever who had bought a house in the more secluded area of Forks and were rumored to be foreigners and rich.

They had left their new home a few times, mostly to buy the few supplies they needed (plates, utensils, food, drinks, etc) and everything else they would have needed, they took from their trunk, which Harry loved although it reminded him of Moody's trunk.

Their only form of transportation had been tricky to get but Draco was anything but smooth and he took care of it. Harry wasn't quite sure how seeing as he was almost certain Draco would have needed ID to buy a car, at least he thought he did but he didn't question the blond boy. Nor did he question on how exactly Draco managed to enroll them into a muggle school.

He rarely did ask questions. Sometimes, it was easier to just nod and go along with Draco's plans. Sometimes.

He finished washing his face and the cold splash of water managed to wake him up, if only slightly. He wiped his face with the closest towel and he let a sigh pass his lips as he gazed at his reflection.

At times, he didn't know if he should thank God he had grown taller or curse him for the fact he barely grew three inches. He was a midget compared to Draco who towered with his six feet plus height and his broad shoulders. Most girls his age were a bit taller than him and Draco at times would say, with a smirk, that "girls just naturally develop earlier. Cheer up; I bet in a couple of years, you'll be an inch taller!"

What he wouldn't give to have a bit more muscle- he had them, just not enough in his opinion. His body was that of a Seeker, thin with lithe muscles and a toned body; scrawny compared to Draco's physique. His cheekbones were of his father's but his face resembled his mother's and his eyes were also hers, green and brilliant like freshly cut grass or the new leaves of spring. His glasses were gone, simply because Draco did not like him having such an obvious weakness and so his eyes had been corrected during their travels. The spell and potion used to correct his vision came with a price. It had given him a splitting headache but nothing compared to the pain he sometimes felt through his scar. And then there was his hair which refused to be tamed, refused to lie down or fall to one certain position. He let it grow to a certain length, never exceeding and never shorter.

He nearly jumped and hit his head on the roof when the door shook as Draco banged on the door. "You done?"

"No, I'm going to take a shower," Harry said as he opened the door and let Draco in.

"We're going to be late," Draco said with a sigh. He turned towards the mirror and took his toothbrush and toothpaste.

Harry gave a small smile as he began to strip. "Since when do you care about punctuality?" he asked as he walked into the shower and turned on the faucet. The warm water hit him and he jumped slightly but he closed his eyes a moment later, relaxing under the hitting water.

Draco spit out the paste before washing it away and spiting out the water. "When it comes to muggles? I don't, but I like to make a good impression," he said as he placed his toothbrush back in its place and then leaned against the counter.

He stared at the opposite wall, his thoughts swirling and the sound of the water hitting the bath and Harry filled the room.

"Harry," he called out suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Are you ready for this? We could, just you know, stay here…" Draco said as he crossed his arms in front of him. "Don't feel pressured into-"

"I don't," Harry responded as he turned off the water. He pushed the sliding door to the side and stepped out of the shower, dripping wet.

"Honestly Harry, you're getting the floor all wet. We don't have House-elves you know," Draco grumbled as he grabbed the largest towel on the rack and wrapped it around Harry's frame. He snickered. "I still think it's funny how this covers you nearly from head to foot…"

"Shut up you," Harry mumbled as he pushed Draco away slightly, tightening his hold on the towel.

"But seriously Harry-"

"Draco, I'm fine…really. I want to do this. It'll- it'll be fun," Harry mumbled as he titled his head to the side, his gaze catching Draco's through the mirror.

Draco dropped his hands on top of Harry's shoulders. "Alright…hurry up and get dress. We're going to be late."

"You're being repetitive," Harry said with a childish smile and Draco ruffled his hair. "Because you keep forgetting, spitfire."

"Don't call me that," Harry nearly hissed as he grabbed his toothbrush as Draco left. Harry sometimes thought he wouldn't mind it if Draco gave him pet names that didn't make him out to be such a…girl. Draco called him names like minx (a term for a girl), poppet (a term of endearment that either made him out to be a girl or a child), or spitfire. So he had a bit of a temper, who didn't?!

It just wasn't fair. Harry reasoned he could call Draco names but honesty what could he call him? Brute? Well, there was always _ferret_.

He finished quickly enough in the bathroom and dressed in record time with faded jeans that he would soon be throwing away and his favorite red shirt that brought out his eyes. He grabbed his thick jacket, put on his pair of newly bought converse shoes, and damn where they comfortable, before he practically ran downstairs to meet a waiting Draco.

The Malfoy heir was dressed as he often was, formally and elegantly. Harry knew he was either underdressed or Draco was overdressed. Probably the latter.

"Keys?" Harry asked as he put on his jacket and grabbed the backpack waiting for him near the front door.

Draco smirked as he took out the keys and jingled them in front of Harry. "I'm driving."

"No," Harry said slowly as he snatched them away. "You have only just started. You still get confused with the rules. I don't. I'm driving."

"Oh please, do you honestly expect something like a car accident to happen in this old town?" he said with a sneer.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Please reframe from insulting the town we're living in. That's how you alienate people, remember that talk we had?" he said dryly as he slid in their new car and closed the door with a soft thump. Draco was sitting next to him a moment later.

It was a nice, comfortable silver car called an Audi with a slick body and a nice sounding engine. Harry didn't know too much about cars but he suspected their car wasn't usually bought and driven by teenagers their age.

"Won't make any promises," Draco mumbled as he ran a hand through his loose hair, effectively snapping Harry out of his silent musing.

"Draco…" he nearly whined. "I don't want to be known as the kid who is friends with the new jerk."

"And I don't want to be known as the jerk who is friends with the little spitfire."

"Draco-"

"You're going to miss the turn," Draco cut off and Harry cursed as he made a sharp jerk of the wheel. "You know I don't like those names, Draco!" Harry continued and Draco snickered behind his hand. "You love it, you secretly love my endearments."

Harry's lips twitched and Draco noticed it. "Ha! I saw that smile!"

"You're childish and absurd personality makes me laugh, what can I say?" Harry said with a shrug as he turned once more and entered the parking lot of the one and only high school in Forks.

Draco groaned when his eyes landed on the building. "Oh god. I'm going to be surrounded by muggles on a daily bases…"

"You've been surrounded by muggles for nearly three years, Draco," Harry said with a frown and a pointed glare.

"Yes, but many of them knew about us, helped us in some way or another and didn't have the attention span of a fly on a wall. We're going to be surrounded by teenagers."

Harry scoffed as he turned off the car. "What the hell do you think you are then, an adult?"

"Yes," Draco said with a raised eyebrow and a superior smirk. "Technically we are adults, in the Wizarding World anyway…"

Silence fell at the mention of their old home. Harry simply stared at his hands which rested against the dark steering wheel. They were nearly dainty in comparison to Draco's hands as the blond grabbed them and held them securely in his.

"Harry…"

"I miss them," he responded.

"I know…" Draco mumbled and he kissed Harry's hand. "We're here for just a couple of more months and then we're going back. Your godfather will be ecstatic as will the wer- as will Professor Lupin. Weasel and the Muggleborn as well…just a bit more, alright?"

"Yeah, ok," Harry smiled. "Thanks Draco."

"Hey, what else am I here for?" he asked as he released Harry's hands.

"Yeah, you're right," Harry said with a laugh as he climbed out of the car. He locked it with a press of a button and turned around just as Draco held out his bag. "Here, poppet."

"Thanks, brute," Harry grumbled as he took his backpack and slid it over one shoulder and headed towards what he assumed would lead to the main office.

"Hmmm, firecracker," Draco whispered with a sultry laugh.

They were already getting glances, some just ogling, and Harry desperately wanted to hide under a rock or a ditch, whichever he found first.

An arm draped over his shoulder. "Pay them no mind, Harry," Draco mumbled, his grey eyes turning cold as he sneered at anyone he caught staring. Harry stifled a giggle.

They arrived in the main office with little trouble, the signs led them mostly, and there they found a thin woman who seemed nice enough with her open smile.

"Hello, haven't seen you two around…" she trailed off, waiting to see what they had to say.

"Yeah, we're the new blokes everyone in this blasted town has been gossiping about. We're here for our schedules," Draco responded and he received a jab in the ribs courtesy of Harry's elbow.

"Ow," Draco hissed as he sent Harry a side glance. "That hurt, you little minx."

Harry sent him a glare before he turned towards the now somewhat nervous lady. "I'm sorry. He gets rude when he doesn't take his full dosage of medication you see-"

"Hey!"

"-But he is right on one thing, we're here for our schedules."

"Yes, yes, of course. I have them here somewhere," she muttered to herself as she shifted stacks of paper about, searching for their papers specifically that she could have sworn she had placed on the counter…

Draco didn't even bother stopping his eyes from rolling to the high heavens. This woman reminded him of Trelawney.

"Oh here it is!" she said, a proud smile curling her lips. Harry smiled back, if only to make her feel comfortable.

She ran through their schedule and the quickest routes to all of their classes, Draco not even paying attention and Harry nodding and smiling as she spoke. "I do hope you enjoy your first day gentlemen!"

"Doubt it," Draco breathed under his breath, too softly for the woman to hear but obviously Harry heard.

"Must you be so rude?"

"Do you need me to answer that, honestly, do you?"

Harry sighed. "Oh of course not. Once a prat always a prat." Although not necessarily true. Draco teased him but Draco never stepped over the line. His words were never biting when they were spoken to Harry and his teasing only went so far.

"Do we have any classes together?" Draco asked as he grabbed his schedule. Harry bit his lips. "We have Gym together…that sucks."

"Sorry. I tried to convince the lady I talked to when I enrolled the both of us here that we needed to be in the same classes…don't think she bought it…"

"It's alright," Harry said although he didn't stop pouting until they reached the car. The parking lot held a lot more cars than when they had left and Harry assumed classes would be starting soon.

"Let me see your schedule again, I wanna copy it down." He pulled out a pen from his bag and on the back of his schedule quickly copied Draco's.

"Do the same for me, I wanna know where your classes are."

"M'k." People were staring again and this time, Draco's glare seemed to be not as affective.

"Here," Harry said. "I have Trigonometry – that's math- first. You have English. Have fun." Harry grinned as he patted Draco's arm and began his walk towards his first class.

"Why the hell do I need to take English classes? My English is perfect!" Draco grumbled as he walked the opposite way.

"No it isn't!" Harry called out and Draco turned so as to face him but continued to walk in a casual pace. "Well, it's nearly perfect," Draco said, his voice rising so Harry could hear him.

Harry shook his head and with a grin, he turned around and continued on his way.

* * *

Harry could tell he was not going to like Trigonometry or Trig as everyone seemed to call it. The teacher seemed to dislike him from the start- before he even said a _word_.

"Take a seat at the front, Mr. Potter," he said with a blank stare that made Harry slightly nervous and yet he said Harry's name in a manner that reminded him very much of Snape.

He bit back a groan. Perfect. Just what he needed, another Snape.

He sat next to a girl with light brown hair and when she turned, she smiled shyly, her brown eyes gentle and warm.

"Hi, I'm Harry," he said and he could have sworn he heard someone sigh dreamily behind him. He didn't bother turning around.

"Angela," she mumbled. "Are you enjoying Forks?"

"Uh, yeah. It's different but I like it so far."

Angela nodded. "That's good…"

The teacher cleared his throat, his eyes narrowed and giving Harry the evil eye. Fantastic.

The class went by agonizingly slow and when the bell rang, he couldn't get out of the class fast enough. He breathed a sigh of relief as he stood outside of the class.

"Hey," a voice called out and Harry turned slightly. "I'm Mike Newton, you're the new kid, right?"

"Yeah, Harry, Harry Potter," Harry mumbled as he took the offered hand. Mike smiled. "You think you need any help?"

"Well, if you could point me to a…Mrs. Charles' English class, that'd be awesome. She's in room-"

"I know, I have her for fourth period. All you gotta do is keep going straight, walk through the double doors and make a left. Her room will be the first on your left. You can't miss it; it's the door with the huge Shakespeare posture on it."

"Oh thanks," Harry smiled and turned.

"Hey, wait, you wanna sit with my friends and me during lunch?"

"I'm not sure if that's-"

"You can invite your friend too, if you'd like."

Harry bit his lip. "We'll see…"

Mike nodded, his pale blue eyes shining. "Awesome. See you."

He arrived in his class without any trouble (he made a mental note to thank Mike for that) and brought his slip towards the thin woman who Harry concluded was the teacher.

Her auburn hair was pulled back into a bun and her eyes took him all in with one quick gaze. "Ah, so you are Mr. Potter, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am," he responded as he took back the signed slip. "Well, you, my dear can sight right there." She pointed towards an empty seat at the front and Harry realized that most of the students sat at the back, away from the teacher's desk.

Harry wondered if that said something about the students or about the teacher. "But before you get comfortable, why don't you come up here and introduce yourself."

"I'd rather not…" Harry mumbled as he placed his backpack down near the desk. Mrs. Charles stared at him with a pointed gaze and he sighed as he walked back towards the front of the class.

He resisted the urge to fidget. "I'm Harry Potter." There was giggle and sighs and snickers.

He turned towards Mrs. Charles who stared at him expectedly. Harry wondered if she wanted him to tell his life story.

"I'll be seventeen soon…and can I sit back down now?"

"Oh very well then, sit," she said with a huff and a look that clearly spoke of displeasure.

"Hi! I'm Jessica, so you're Harry Potter huh?"

"Uh, yes," Harry said, rolling his eyes. Didn't he just say that in front of them all?

"Wow, you're accent is thick!"

"Uh-huh…"

"How are you liking Forks so far?" she asked and she gave him a rather sultry smile. Harry hid a cringe. Maybe Draco could scare her off…

"It's alright…"

"Hmm, I've never been anywhere else really…I would love to go to London though. How is it there?"

"Cold…wet…cloudy…"

"So kinda like here?"

"Pretty much."

He didn't see how his comment was funny but obviously it was because Jessica laughed, her smile growing a bit wider.

Harry wanted to ask if he could change his seat.

"Class, class! Please! We are in session!" Mrs. Charles snapped, her dainty hands slamming against the desk.

The class became unnaturally quiet.

"Thank you. Now we left off just as-" and she drown on and on about a Shakespeare play and Harry honestly thought the woman mad.

She drove into the play, her voice changing and her movements wild as she read parts of the play in bouts of enthusiasm.

Finally, class was over and Harry was slightly afraid of standing up. Mrs. Charles was just too bizarre, she was like Trelawney but _worse_.

He walked out of the class and was followed by Jessica.

"So what do you have next?"

"Government," Harry said, not really looking foreword to it. He was going to stay in America for a couple months. Did it really matter if he knew who made the laws and what the President could and could not do?

"Oh, with who?"

"A Mr. Clapper."

"He's an asshole," Jessica said with a sudden frown. "You're not gonna like it."

Harry didn't need her to tell him that, he knew he wasn't going to like the class.

"You want me to show you?"

"No, I think I got the places down."

Honestly, he didn't but he wanted to get away from Jessica as soon as possible. So what if he became a little lost and arrived late to class. It was worth it.

"Oh, ok then. See you around Harry."

"Yeah, sure. Bye," he mumbled, hoping he didn't. Jessica just got under his skin and made him want to scratch.

And true to his feeling, he didn't like Government and he most definitely did not like the teacher. Jessica was right, he was an asshole.

* * *

As he walked out of his last class before lunch, Harry was quite surprise to see Draco there, waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?"

"The teacher turned around and I slipped out of class. Much easier than I thought it would be…"

"Draco!"

"What, the man was going on about vegetables! And it was mathematics! Speaking of which, did you know muggle mathematics is a lot like Arithmancy?"

"I figured."

"I mean true they take a more logical approach but…" Draco let it his words trail as he entered the cafeteria.

"We have to eat here?" he whispered, his lips tugged into a frown. Harry rolled his eyes as he grabbed Draco by the hand and practically dragged the larger boy towards the line.

"Look, I'm hungry so we're eating. It's just like Hogwarts," he whispered, not wanting anyone to overhear. "Except, you know, without house-elves."

"And also the fact you could _eat_ the food at Hogwarts. I'll just pick from your food," Draco said with a small sneer and Harry sighed as he picked what looked edible. He smiled at the lady and paid for his food.

"Why is that child waving at us like he has some type of twitching disorder?" Draco mumbled as he leaned down towards Harry. Harry turned towards where Draco motioned and saw it was Mike.

"I met him after my first class. He invited us to sit with him and his friends," Harry said as he bit his lip. "We won't of course if you don't want to."

"Yeah, because I'm going to say no when you look at me with those eyes," Draco grumbled and Harry grinned, leading the way towards Mike's table.

"Harry! Glad you could make it," Mike said with a grin and Harry hid a grimace when he noticed Jessica sitting at the table. Angela and another boy with oily hair and skin problems sat there as well.

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he put down the tray and sat down, Draco sitting next to him with a silent frown.

"So you must be the other new kid, huh?"

Draco smirked. "Hmmm…"

"I'm Jessica."

Draco nodded, not the least bit interested. Jessica shared a quick look with Mike.

"And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Uh…nice name."

"Sure, ok," Draco grumbled as he took a piece of apple from Harry's tray. Harry frowned. "You should have bought your own food."

Draco shrugged as he continued to pick at Harry's pieces of fruit. "Maybe tomorrow."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Stop it! I want my fruit."

"Tough, poppet."

"Aw! That's a cute nickname," Jessica addressed with a smile and Harry flinched. Draco grinned. "He just loves his nicknames, don'tcha little spitfire?"

Harry cuffed him. "Shut up, ferret."

"Now, now poppet. Retract those claws," Draco drawled.

"So you guys related or something?" Mike asked as he took in how they acted.

"Cousins," Draco murmured. Seeing as Sirius Black was his mother's cousin and Harry was Sirius' Godson, they were related, _**technically**_.

"You don't look alike at all."

"Hmm, I take after my father," Draco said with a tilt of his head.

"And we're distant cousins really…" Harry added as he swallowed a bit of his salad.

"Oh, how distant?"

"As in we could fuck until we were raw and our family wouldn't really care…" Draco drawled, his eyes sweeping the cafeteria in a bored manner.

Mike chocked on the milk he was drinking and he managed to spite on the boy sitting next to him as he went into a coughing fit. "Dude!" the oily haired boy nearly shrieked as he wiped the milk off his face.

Harry punched Draco with all he had. "Draco! God damn it!"

"Easy, Harry, easy," Draco said as he rubbed where Harry punched him.

"Don't mind him; really, it's best if you just ignore him."

Jessica obviously found it funny for she gave a small giggle before she turned towards Angela, talking about what seemed like a type of game. Mike eyed him with a strange expression before he turned towards a friend who had sat down not a second ago.

Harry continued to grumble as he opened the cup of apple sauce, his spoon in hand. He had taken a spoonful when he saw them for the first time.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from every other table as possible and truly isolated. There were five of them, all looking away, their gazes neither on each other nor on anyone else in the room. Their food was left on the tray, untouched for the most part.

But the fact that they seemed appalled by the cafeteria food was not what truly caught Harry's attention. No, it was how beautiful they were. They looked nothing alike. Of the three boys, one was big- larger than even Draco with muscles that spoke of immense strength, and dark, curly hair. Another was taller, thinner than the first but with noticeable muscle and honey blond tresses. And then there was the last, the lanky figure with just enough muscle to be considered healthy and untidy, bronze-colored hair. Unlike the other two, his face seemed more boyish, someone of their age.

The girls were opposites. The taller one was statuesque with a beautiful figure that belonged on magazine issues or on a Veela. Her hair was golden -another trait similar to a Veela- and gently flowed to the middle of her back. Harry could vaguely remember the Veelas he saw during the Quidditch game and even they, did this statuesque figure surpass in beauty. The short girl was pixie-like, thin to the point where Harry doubted she ate very much and with small, striking features. Her hair was a deep black, like the feathers of a raven, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

And yet, even with all their differences, they were very much alike. They were all chalky pale, so pale Harry doubted the sun had ever touched their skin. Dark shadows colored the skin under their dark eyes- purplish and reminding Harry of days old bruises. He wondered if perhaps they all just didn't sleep, all had insomnia.

They were so perfect, so beautiful. But they sat so unnaturally still that Harry felt slightly disturbed.

But then the small girl rose with her tray of untouched food, breaking the spell of complete stillness, and dumped her food away, leaving the tray behind. Her steps were of a dancer's, lithe and graceful. It was as if she was walking on air. She arrived back to her table, the rest of them still unnaturally still, and sat down next to the blond boy.

"Who are they?" Harry asked, realizing a second later he had asked the question out loud. Almost immediately, Draco glanced to where Harry stared at and in response, his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, who are they?" Draco asked slowly, as if trying to sort something in his mind as he spoke.

Jessica looked up, already knowing who they were speaking about. She let out something similar to a smell yelp when the copper-russet colored hair turned, his gaze on Jessica. It stayed there for barely a moment before they flickered to Harry and then finally to Draco for a fraction of a second. He turned abruptly, seemingly no longer interested.

Jessica giggled nervously and Harry glanced towards her, her eyes landing on them for a moment before she looked away.

"The big one is Emmett Cullen; the two blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The tiny girl is Alice Cullen and then there's Edward Cullen." She breathed the last name as if it was pious and Harry nearly rolled his eyes. "They live together with Dr. Cullen and Mr. Hale," she continued to whisper as if she was telling a deep, dark secret.

Draco's gaze was still on them and a frown tugged his lips as he continued in his pensive state. Harry glanced again towards the table, noticing how the lanky one, the youngest one perhaps, picked away at his bagel with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving rapidly and he seemed to be speaking to the others despite the fact that it seemed like they were not paying attention.

"They are very…striking," Harry said slowly, not finding the exact word to describe them and not wanting to.

"God, they are!" Jessica agreed with a splitting smile. "They're all together though," and here the smile seemed to shrink, Harry noticed. "Emmett with Rosalie and Jasper with Alice. And what's more, they live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, Harry noticed dryly. "It's practically incest!"

"So they're related?" Harry asked with a tilt of his head in curiosity.

"No. Dr. Cullen is young, in his twenties, maybe early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales –Rosalie and Jasper- are twins and they've been in foster care since they were like eight. They've been with Mr. Hale since then; he's like their uncle or something." She brushed her hair behind her back with a casual flicker of her wrist. "Supposedly Mr. Hale is Dr. Cullen's lover." Her voice was barely a whisper and Harry had to strain to hear her.

"Really?" Harry mumbled and Jessica nodded with a solemn expression. "Supposedly, but you didn't hear it from me…"

'_Where else would I hear it from?'_ Harry desperately wanted to ask her but he kept his mouth shut. No point in alienating her now, she could be useful down the road.

"That's nice of the doctor and Mr. Hale- to take in all those kids, I mean. They must have been very young themselves,"

"I guess so," Jessica said reluctantly. Harry had the feeling that Jessica didn't like Dr. Cullen and Mr. Hale, his suppose lover. He wondered if it was because she was jealous or because she was disgusted.

"Have they always lived here, in Forks I mean?" Draco suddenly asked. Jessica stared up at him in surprise.

"No, they moved down two years ago from Alaska."

"You hear that, Harry? Alaska…" Draco mumbled with a small frown.

"Edward's staring at you," Jessica mumbled with a small frown. Harry stared up form Draco to where the table was located and sure enough, dark eyes peered at him with something close to curiosity.

"He doesn't have someone?" Harry found himself asking which earned him a sharp glance from Draco.

"No. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him," She said with a certain tone that spoke of bitterness. He wondered when he'd turned her down.

Harry glanced back up towards the table. Edward's face was turned away, but Harry thought for a moment it seemed his cheeks appeared lifted, as if he were smiling. Or smirking.

Draco rose suddenly. "Harry, can I speak to you, alone?" Draco whispered and did not wait for Harry to answer. He grabbed the smaller boy by the arm and practically dragged him out of the cafeteria.

"Draco!"

The Malfoy heir continued to lead him out of school and towards the parking lot.

"They're not human," he said as soon as they stopped walking.

"What?"

"The Cullens? The Hales? They're not human," Draco repeated with a frustrated glance towards where they had just come from. "God damn it, we come to the most secluded, boring place in America and we still find something!"

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I noticed too, but Draco I don't think they want any trouble…"

"Harry-" Draco said with a sigh that spoke of frustration and disbelief.

"No, hear me out. They obviously keep to themselves and I get the impression that they stay out of trouble. Let's just…let's just leave them alone, ok? I don't want to go around chasing whatever they are."

"Well they used to live in Alaska, the only nonhumans that tend to inhabit that block of ice are-"

"Draco, please keep your vast knowledge of magical creatures to yourself." Harry said with a sigh as he crossed his arms in front of him. "Remember, this is our vacation?"

"Yeah…yeah, you're right." Draco mumbled although a trouble expression crossed his face.

"We'll ignore them, ok?" Draco placed his large hands on Harry's shoulders. "Let's get going, it's almost time for class anyway…"

"I have Biology…I think Angela has that."

"Who?"

"The girl sitting next to the little chit that talked too much."

"Ah…I swear, it's because of her that the expression 'women should be seen not heard' came to be."

"I think you mean children, Draco," Harry said with a scoff. Draco shrugged. "I'm sure someone has said the same thing about women."

"Chauvinist."

Draco bowed, "After you, poppet."

* * *

Harry managed to reach Angela before she left the cafeteria and after confirming that she did indeed have Biology next, they walked together but not before Draco completely embarrassed him.

"You're Angela right?" Draco said with a tilt of his head and a smirk.

"Yes," she whispered and Harry felt sorry for her. She looked like she wanted nothing more than to side under a rock.

"Take care of my little poppet here, alright, photographer?"

"Draco, you git, go to class!" Harry nearly growled as he grabbed Angela and practically dragged her away.

It didn't stop Draco's sultry laugh.

"That damn prick…" Harry muttered to himself. "Who does he think he is, huh? I 'atta…"

"Um, Harry…class is this way," Angela mumbled and Harry snapped out of his muttering.

"Huh? Oh sorry! Lead the way, madam."

Angela smiled and with casual steps, they reached the class. They entered the room and Angela went to sit at a long, black-topped table that reminded Harry vaguely of the desk in Snape's class. She had a partner, Harry quickly noticed that all the tables were filled but one.

Next to the center aisle, Edward Cullen sat next to the single open seat in the whole room. Harry cursed under his breath as he walked towards the teacher's table. He handed Mr. Banner the slip, the man signed it before pointing towards the empty seat.

Harry took a deep breath before he walked towards the seat, let his backpack drop to the ground near the table and then let gravity take its course and dropped down on the empty seat.

Mr. Banner came back with a book and a quick comment that Harry didn't really need any introduction and that he doubted the young man was an idiot. Harry suspected Mr. Banner meant his comment as a compliment.

Harry could feel his face practically burning with the force of Edward Cullen's stare and Harry turned so as to face the nonhuman. His breath caught itself in his throat as he took in Edward's expression; it was hostile and furious and his eyes biting. He sat rigid, his posture straight and he leaned back, as if trying to distance himself from Harry as much as possible.

Mr. Banner spent the whole class lecturing, his voice nearing monotone in boredom and that did nothing to distract Harry from the strange boy sitting next to him.

Harry risked a glance towards the boy and his stomach squirmed as he realized the boy was no longer glaring at him. He had averted his face, his gaze on nothing in particular but his face still showed the open hostility it did last time Harry dared glance in his direction. His posture had yet to relax and his hand that rested on his left leg was clenched into a fist. Sitting alongside his brawny brother had obviously made him seem thinner than he actually was. His arms were hard and muscular underneath that pale and flawless skin.

The class dragged on and Harry nearly felt like crying. The hour felt worse, much worse than the hour he had to spend in Mr. Clapper's class. Edward had yet to even relax; he was sitting so still, so rigidly that Harry felt like the boy wasn't breathing.

Harry decided to once again risk it and he glanced towards the boy and flinched, a second too slow to stop the automatic response to Edward's glare, a glare full of revulsion and hate.

'_If looks could kill I'd be having a tea part with my mother right now…' _

He felt as if he was in his First year all over again, with Snape looming over him, glaring- but no, Snape's glares were never this heart-stopping. They never made his eyes start to sting and his heart jerk.

At that moment, as if Fate took pity on him, the bell rang. Harry sent a silent thank you to whoever was silencing. The bronze-colored haired boy stood- God, he was much taller than Harry had first assumed- and he rushed towards the door in fluid steps, stepping outside before anyone had even left the seat.

Harry stood up slowly and he packed his things in a daze as he tried to keep his temper in check. Last thing he needed was to get in trouble because he sent a hex in the hostile boy's direction.

"What the heck did you do, stab Edward Cullens with a pencil? I've never seen him act like that," Mike said as he appeared beside Harry. Harry hid a cringe and he couldn't help the feeling in his stomach at Mike's word. So Edward didn't usually act like that…the knowledge hurt.

"I didn't even talk to him," Harry mumbled as he swung his backpack over his shoulder.

"He's a weird guy," Mike said with a shrug. "His loss, really. If I had sat next to you, I would have definitely talked to you…"

Harry smiled nervously.

"What's your next class?" Mike asked suddenly, breaking the uncomfortable tension around them.

"Gym…"

"Me too," Mike said with a grin that reminded Harry of Ron. Harry liked the blond a bit more after that.

They arrived at the Gym and Coach Clapp, the Gym teacher, found Harry a uniform although he didn't make him dress out.

"Poppet," someone called out and Harry turned, surprise to see Draco there, in full uniform.

"Forgot I had this class, uh?"

"Hmmm…" Harry mumbled as he sat down on the bleachers. "What are you doing all dressed up?

"Well, some guy told me we were going to play a game called Dodge ball. When I asked him what it was, I knew I had to play. Because really, there's no way I'm passing up the chance to hit a couple of these blokes in the head."

"You do know they will be throwing back, right?" Harry said with a smirk. Draco scoffed. "Do you honestly expect any of them to hit me?"

"You've got a point…" Harry said followed by a sigh that had Draco frowning. "What's wrong little firecracker?"

"Nothing, just a bit annoyed. I'll get over it."

Harry could tell Draco was not about to drop the subject but luckily the coach took that moment to blow his whistle.

"Malfoy, are you gonna play or what!?" The Coach nearly roared and Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

The game started and Harry watched in twisted amusement as Draco threw the balls around with ease, often times taking his target down.

"Damn it, Harry! You're cousins a fiend!" Mike hissed as he sat next to Harry, rubbing his hip. "I think he dislocated my hip."

Harry laughed. "I'm sorry. Draco does like being violent."

Mike continued to moan and exaggerate and Harry laughed, finding Mike's antic's childish but funny.

Ten minutes before the bell was to ring, the Coach blew his whistle and yelled everyone to hit the lockers. Harry waited for Draco outside of the locker room and as they walked out of the gym, Harry noticed that more than one person seemed slightly terrified of Draco.

They headed towards the office, their paperwork in hand. It had gotten colder it seemed, and Harry shivered as he quickened his pace.

They arrived into the warm office and Draco let out a sigh that resembled a growl more than anything. Someone was already there, taking up the receptionist's time.

Harry instantly noticed it was Edward Cullen and he had half a mind to shove his paper work to Draco and tell him to do it but he didn't. He was not going to run away like a scared little girl. They waited, Draco not so patiently, against the far wall for the boy to finish.

It didn't take long before Harry caught what the boy wanted. He wanted to get out of sixth period Biology and almost instantly, Harry wanted to hex the gorgeous boy.

But his anger seemed to shrivel, if only a bit, as he realized just how arrogant the thought that Edward Cullen was switching out of Biology simply because of him, because of little ol' Harry.

The door opened again and as a relatively tall girl walked in and placed something on the desk, the cold wind gusted through the room. And as if someone had just thrown something at his head, Edward Cullen stiffened and he turned, his eyes landing on the stunned Harry almost immediately. His glare was filled with such hatred that Harry felt his whole body shake in something close to fear. But then the beautiful boy turned around to face the receptionist.

"Never mind, then," he said in a voice that instantly reminded Harry of silk. "I can see that it is impossible. Thank you so much for your help." He turned once again, not even sparing Harry a glance and left the office.

It was like all the air came back into the room and Harry took advantage as he breathed in a gulp of air. Draco pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the receptionist, completely oblivious to what had just transpired.

It was not the same lady that greeted them in the morning; this one was a bit large with red hair and a warm smile.

"You two must be Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, yes?"

"You are correct," Draco said as he handed his papers towards the woman and Harry mimicked, still slightly in shock.

"So how was your first day?" she asked. Draco shrugged. "Better than I expected."

Harry tried smiling and he suspected he did not succeed. "It was fine."

Draco turned towards Harry, his brows furrowed slightly. "Harry-"

But the younger boy was already walking out of the office and towards car. He fought back the tears and the small sob that wanted to escape. He would not let that- that jerk get the best of him, Edward Cullen would not affect him like this.

"Harry, what the hell? Are you alright?" Draco asked as he caught up to Harry.

"Of course. Now let's go home, I'm tired and I want to take a nap," Harry said as he started the car. He sent Draco a pointed stare, one that clearly said he did not want to talk about it.

They didn't exchange a word throughout the whole ride.

* * *

Well, what do you guys think? Like I said in the last prelude, if I continue this all really depends if enough people like it and review.

Hmmm. I'm sure a lot of you have questions, I didn't really go into much detail about their traveling and although I gave a bit of an explanation why they left, didn't go into detail about that either….

Anyway, Happy New Years to all!

This doesn't have a beta so please forgive the **very absurd mistakes** you guys might come across. **I only spell checked once! ****But I will be going back and editing later on****! **


	3. Gladiolus

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
****By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer:**Don't own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. Don't own anything you recognize!

**Warning(s):** **Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Protective!Draco;

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]

**Summary:** They've been hiding and running, training and indulging for years. What are the chances they meet a family hiding away a secret nearly as big as their own in the little town of Forks?

**Note:** Always take the time to read my **Ending Notes**. I usually write little comments of importance!

* * *

**Chapter II  
****Gladiolus  
**Strength of Character

* * *

"Edward?" Alice's voice reached a certain height in alarm as Edward slid into the Volvo, his mouth opening as he grabbed gulps of air from the space of the car, trying desperately to be rid of the scent that tortured him.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett's voice held slight curiosity and enough alarm to show he cared. Edward shook his head, a sharp jerk to the side.

"Edward, are you alright?" Jasper asked after a pause, knowing his brother was not alright, he was the farthest thing from _alright_.

Edward didn't bother answering as he threw the car in reverse, not caring at the moment about laws and the other cars as he sped out of the parking lot, his speed only increasing as he reached the road.

"Edward?" Alice mumbled again, but Edward did not answer her and when the others glanced at her for answers, she shrugged. She could not see what had seemed to have struck Edward simply because she could not see the past.

"Edward?" Alice tried again and finally Edward answered.

"He's a demon," He hissed, his voice soft and if weren't for their enhanced hearing, they wouldn't have heard him. "He's a demon summoned to torture me!"

Alice stared ahead, her gaze seemingly unfocused. "Oh," she mumbled as a possibility came to her. "Oh my."

Edward flinched, it was bad enough to think of submitting to the monster but to read it in Alice's clairvoyant mind as well? It was torture, it nearly destroyed his resolve. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and he hit eighty in his attempt to get away, far away.

"Oh…" she gasped again and Edward moaned. "_Stop_."

"Edward," Alice mumbled. "You won't hurt him."

Edward laughed bitterly and with enough self-loathing to nearly suffocate. "You were not there; how easily I thought of killing him and those around us as collateral!"

"But you didn't," Alice reassured, nearly cooing. "And you won't." She added leaving no room for arguing, not a vision but an order.

"I won't," Edward nearly chocked out, his throat still burning.

He could still smell him, could still hear his heart beating like a sweet lullaby in his ear. His large green eyes, bright and filled with a spark of fear but mostly filled with confusion and hot defiance –how lovely his fair skin would have looked with blood splashed and coloring it –his green eyes wide with fear and a pity it would be when those brilliant eyes started to dim until they were hollow jades but no matter. He would enjoy it…_God_…the taste, the smell, the blood still pumping in his ears, a wicked, devious rhythm…it lured him –he felt it, he felt the soft skin against his lips –it would only take a small pressure, barely nothing at all to him, just a small pressure and he could have it!

"Edward!" Alice snapped and Edward slammed on the breaks without warning. Emmett let out a small sound, similar to a groan, and Rosalie grumbled. Jasper was quiet, Edward's emotions washing over him.

He opened the door and he was out of the car, he was running back towards the school –he could still reach him, he could still have him, a simple word, a simple move, he would have him!

Trees passed him, greens and grey sky passed him –something slammed into him, the sound was harsh, loud, like the echo of thunder or the roar of a predator.

He rolled and he was on the ground, something heavy with hands was on him and he moved to push the body off of him, but something grabbed his arms and then his legs were locked and he snarled, shifting, thrusting off those who were stopping him –he just needed a taste, a small taste –it would be so easy! No one would know, he would lure the little prey, the little lamb, and take him somewhere where he could scream and no one would hear him-

And then he thought of Carlisle, his eyes shining sadly to see what his son had become and then he thought of Yves, his delicate-looking face twisted in sorrow and agony. He stilled.

"Edward?" Alice's voice rang and he opened his eyes, not aware he had closed them. Emmett sat on top of him with Jasper and Rosalie along with Alice helping to hold him down.

"Get me to Carlisle, to Yves, get me out of here!" He snarled and they were quick to move, their hands and arms grabbing him and pulling him home. They fled, their movements mere blurs to anyone else but them and only when they entered their home did they let go.

He fell to his knees, his shoulders shaking as he willed the memory of the smaller boy out of his mind- his smell, his blood-

He let out a moan; that wretched demon wouldn't let him be!

"Oh Edward…you're leaving…" Alice mumbled as she stared at her brother on the floor and he knew she spoke the truth. He needed to leave; he had to get away from that tempting creature.

* * *

They entered the spacious house in remote silence and Harry went straight to his room without a glance towards Draco. He arrived in his room and took off his shoes before he practically let himself drop on top his bed. He turned away from the door and curled up as tightly as possible before closing his eyes to the world.

'_Stupid jerk._'

Harry had done nothing to the boy, nothing to deserve such hatred. Anger twisted his gut but he tried pushing it away. He would not let that asshole ruin his time in Fork. He would not.

Harry didn't know why exactly he felt so lousy about it. He's had people hate him, hell he had a whole army wanting him dead. But the fact that this stupid jerk with a stick up his ass seemed to hate him just twisted his heartstrings.

Harry cursed under his breath as he pulled at the comforter and pulled it over his body.

He needed to grow up.

* * *

Something must have happened, Draco mused as he sat on top of the stairs, his gaze slightly unfocused.

Harry was upset. It happened and it was unavoidable but Draco liked to keep Harry as calm as possible simply because Harry could not control his magic like most Wizards. Accidental magic was common when the wizard or witch was young but after they reached their teenaged years, accidental magic was a rarity, their magic became concentrated and their Core were inevitably connected with their wand. Reason why wandless magic was so uncommon. Their magic did not typical stray from its Core unless it was being channeled through a wand.

But with Harry, his magic was not bound to his Core and although that made him a powerful Wizard, it made controlling his magic more difficult. Seeing as Harry's magic tended to react more to his feelings than to his will, unlike most Wizards, his temper (which could rival a dragon's) often made matters worse. But it was always better if Harry expressed his emotions regularly than for him to conceal or try to control them, a good reason for all the teasing Draco did. He couldn't hold back his emotions or magic for long and sooner or later his magic would take over and then Draco had to deal with the consequences. The painful, destructive consequences.

Obviously whatever was bothering Harry, he was trying to hid –a horrible idea- and he would no doubt break soon enough and would either tell Draco or would let it fester and then destroy their nice home. Draco sighed. He would let Harry nap and perhaps cool down before he went up and help Harry sort out his emotions. The last thing he wanted to do was reconstruct their house and _Obliviate_ a couple of muggles.

An hour later, Draco reached Harry's room, at which point the smaller Wizard had fallen asleep under the thick comforter of his bed. "Harry, wake up, I want to talk to you," Draco said as he shook Harry by the shoulder.

He groaned and mumbled as he tried to pull away from Draco's hand but the blonde was nothing but persistent.

"What!" Harry whined as he turned to Draco. "I was sleeping."

"Dully noted," Draco said with a small smile. "You can go back to sleep once we're done talking."

"Draco…"

"Look, obviously you're upset. You know what happens when you let your emotions fester-"

"I'm annoyed, that's all. I'll get over it."

Draco stared at him incredulously. Harry sighed. "Ok maybe not, but I'm fine!"

"Harry."

"I said I'm fine!" Harry snapped and something crackled in the air. A crack appeared on the wall behind Harry and it spread until it was nearly the size of his head and in a formation of a web.

"Yeah, you're fine alright," Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

"I- So I'm a little upset. I'm allowed to get upset."

"You're allowed to be upset but you're avoiding it and hiding it. Remember last-"

"Yeah, a blew up a building. I don't need you reminding me, Draco."

"It seems I do…"

"Look, I had a jerk in one of my classes, alright? I'm mad at him for being such an asshole but I'm also upset with myself because I…"

"Because you what?"

"He scared me…" Harry mumbled as he fidgeted under Draco's gaze. "I mean he glared at me with so much hatred and…revulsion. I was surprised at first and then I felt…I felt terrified. I shouldn't have been terrified. I've faced Vol- sorry, I mean the Dark Lord! The more I thought about it, the angrier I felt…I should have given him a piece of my mind!"

"Perhaps it was best that you didn't," Draco said slowly, as if afraid of his own words. Harry glared which caused Draco to sigh. "Look Harry, it's bad enough when you're angry but also afraid? Come on! If you had went on your emotions, your magic would have-"

"First you say I should express my emotions and now you're saying it was a good thing I didn't? What the hell, make up your mind!" Harry nearly growled as he stood up and made his way towards the door.

"Will you listen-"

"No!" He yelled and even to him it sounded rather childish but he didn't care. A hand grabbed him by his arm and he was spun around. "Harry-"

"Let go!" Harry ordered. Draco could feel the hair on his arms stand up as Harry's magic snapped around them. "Harry," he hissed. "Easy, easy…"

There was a pop followed by a sharp shrill of a noise. Draco felt himself tense as pain exploded on his back. He let out a small groan as he closed his eyes, trying to hold back pain.

"Draco! I'm so sorry, I-"

"It's alright, Harry," Draco mumbled gruffly as he opened his eyes. Harry's face was twisted with guilt and a bit of worry.

"I know you didn't mean it. Harry, I said it was best that you didn't run with your emotions in that moment because no doubt your magic would have slipped. When you are with the muggles, you can express your emotions when they are safe to, when you think your magic won't react; your magic would have reacted if you started screaming at the kid, alright? Anger plus fright are never a good combination. When we are alone, you can rant and rave but not when you're in front of muggles, the last thing I want is to _Obliviate_ this whole town."

"Draco…" Harry mumbled as he leaned in and hugged the larger boy. Draco flinched as his wounds throbbed with pain.

"Your back is all wet…you're bleeding!" Harry nearly shrieked.

"It's not life threatening."

"Take off your shirt."

"Why Harry, you naughty little-" Draco attempted to ease the tension and managed to, if only slightly, before he had Harry pushing him towards the bed. "We need to get those wounds looked at."

"I told you, it's fine," Draco grumbled as he took off his shirt and shifted so his back was to Harry.

"Fine my ass!" Harry said as he took in Draco's bloody back. "It looks like someone threw an explosive at you!"

"Not far off, poppet," Draco mumbled with a smile. Harry left the room without a word and came back with a basin filled with steaming water and a few towels draped over his forearm.

"I'm ruining your bed," Draco said. "And blood never comes out…rarely anyway."

"Better my bed than your back. I could have damaged a vertebra."

"You didn't. If you had, I'd be in agony at the moment. I'm just-" he hissed as the warm towel was pressed against the open wound. "Slightly uncomfortable."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled as he continued to wipe at the wound. "It's not stopping."

"Add more pressure."

"But-"

"Just add more pressure," Draco insisted. He closed his eyes tightly, his lips pursed together as he kept silent. Last thing he wished to do was make Harry feel guilty…or guiltier as the case may be.

"I'm sorry," he said when he returned from the bathroom. The wound was clean and bare for all to see. His hands were full of potion bottles and a roll of gauzes. "This is going to sting."

"I know," Draco nearly groaned as he prepared himself for the pain he was about to feel. Harry poured nearly a whole vial in his hand before he leaned in and massaged it into Draco's back.

Draco let out a chocked scream. It felt as if flames were burning on his back. He could hear the hissing of the potion as it began to do its work and he released the breath he didn't know he was holding when the burning slowly dwindled into a smoldering sensation.

"What are you waiting for? Put on the damn cooling solvent!" Draco barked and Harry nearly jumped. He grabbed the other potion -a blue one that smelled of salt ironically- and he applied a thin layer of it over where he spread the first solution. Draco let out a sigh as almost instantly his back felt as if ice had been applied to it.

"Don't bother with the gauzes."

"No, the potion will smear if I don't," Harry said as he began to wrap Draco's torso. "And then we'll have to do this all over again."

"They're itchy."

"Big baby," Harry mumbled. Draco almost pouted. Almost.

"Hey, I'm in pain here!"

"I'm sorry," Harry said once again, his previous teasing tone gone.

Draco sighed. "Look Harry, I told you it's not your fault. It's my duty to keep you calm and if that means taking a hit from your magic, than so be it. It's not the first time and it's certainly not going to be last."

"Draco…" Harry mumbled as he wrapped his thin arms around Draco's shoulders and rested his head against his shoulder. "You'd think meeting those stupid monks would have helped me control my magic. I never had this much trouble before."

"Because your magic has grown since your time in Hogwarts; and our trip to Tibet did help, thank you very much," Draco nearly growled. "So help me if you're saying I slept with mosquitoes, swam with leeches and took several beatings from an arrogant little monk for nothing."

Harry giggled. "You finally beat him though."

"He was lucky his Master stopped the fight. I wanted to repay him every whack he gave me with that damn stick of his…" Draco grumbled as he remembered the short monk with the smug smirk. "Our stay there not only helped you physically but also mentally. Your control has improved and you're not nearly as emotional as before-"

"You're always picking on me about how emotional I am!"

"Yes well, that's when comparing you to someone else; compared to what you use to be, you are actually quite levelheaded."

"I still can't control my own magic-"

"Because you're magic reacts more to your emotion than to your will. But you can control it, if only part of the time. Today for example, you were upset and afraid and yet your magic didn't react. You willed it not to and it didn't. See? It's getting better."

"You're a really good liar, Draco."

"I don't like lying to you, Harry."

"Doesn't mean you won't," Harry mumbled and it silenced any other comment from Draco.

* * *

When Harry awoke, his mind took in the fact that Draco had not woken him. Odd. He climbed out of bed and walked down stairs, making as little sound as possible. He managed to arrive to the last step when he heard the unmistakable noise of someone apparating. He felt his shoulder tense at the possibility of them having an intruder but Draco walked by a moment later. "You're up," he mumbled at seeing him at the base of the stairs.

"Who was here?"

"My father," Draco said quickly, as if unimportant. "He wished to see how you were."

"I'm fine."

"And I told him as such."

Harry sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so-"

Draco merely grunted. An awkward tension fell and Harry shifted slightly, not quite knowing what to say.

"Go get ready for school." Harry nodded and practically fled upstairs.

Lucius Malfoy was always a touchy subject between the two. Draco loved his father, aspired for his approval and love, and Harry merely tolerated him. True, ever since the Soul Oath, the man had helped the Order immensely and he was also the one who tended to give them their destination in their travels. But sometimes Harry wished he felt something more for the older man, if only so he did not put Draco into such an awkward position.

Harry finished his shower, brushed his teeth quickly and changed into a green turtleneck and black slacks and hurried downstairs where he grabbed his jacket. Draco was waiting for him outside, leaning against their car. They arrived in record time, the parking lot more packed than yesterday.

They received not as many looks their second day and their classes went by as smoothly as they could expect. When lunch had come around, Harry was quite surprise to see that Edward Cullen was not in school.

Nor was he in school the whole week and Harry couldn't quite say if he was happy or disappointed. All he knew was that at the beginning of lunch, everyday, he would look up and glance towards that far away table and counted the individuals. His heart would start beating normally and his stomach would relax and he would go on with his day as soon as he realized that Edward Cullen was not there.

Draco had quickly been labeled a sharp-tongued jerk with a tendency of glaring and sneering at just about everyone. Harry was seen as the little sprite with a quick temper that was often seen with Draco and just about the only person who dared to even talk to him.

A rumor had started to spread that they were lovers. Draco had snickered behind his hand as Jessica, on Thursday, asked them rather bluntly about it. Harry had stared at her almost horrified but he never answered. Draco still laughed whenever someone questioned him.

Their first weekend was spent quietly in their own home, Draco going though a tome of magical creatures while Harry tried to mediate as much as possible. His emotions were getting the best of him and needed to clear his mind before they started school again, if only so as to lower the chance of him blowing up something.

"Harry, if you mediate any more, I'm afraid you might get lost somewhere in that empty head of yours," Draco said as he leaned against the doorframe of Harry's room.

"Shut up, I'm trying to clear my mind," Harry said under his breath without opening his eyes.

"Harry-"

"I left you alone when you sat down next to that tome and practically dived into it. Leave me alone."

"No, come on, let's do a little sparring."

"Draco-"

"Harry, you know you can't sit their and mediate for this long. Remember what happened last time? You can't erase all your tension and emotions through mediation and expect not to have your magic sizzle with the first emotion you feel."

Harry growled. "Can't you leave me alone!?"

"No, I can't."

"Fuck you!" Harry growled as he grabbed his pillow and threw it towards Draco. Draco merely chuckled. "If you want to hurt me, you have to do better than that!"

"Don't tempt me!"

"Oh come on, do your worst, minx."

"Draco-"

And then Harry noticed it. In Draco's hand was his wand. The blond grinned and with a flick of his wrist and a mumbled word, Harry was blue. Literally.

Harry caught the color of his skin and nearly screamed. "You jinxed me!"

"You're it," Draco said with a smirk before he closed the door, Harry half way towards the door, effectively slamming the door in Harry's face. He opened the door and entered the hallway just as Draco disappeared downstairs.

"I'm going to ruin you, Malfoy!"

"You're going to have to catch me, Potter!"

And life seemed quite less complicated. They ran through the house, muttering harmless hexes at one another, laughing at most parts and by the end of the day, the sun behind grey clouds and the cold wind hitting against their house, they laid on top of the wooden floors of their living room.

"Thank you," Harry mumbled after nearly half an hour of lying on the floor. Harry could barely make out the room for they had not turned any lights on during their little game and the sun had set a while ago, not that the sun had given them much light anyway. "You were right, I was obsessing again."

"Hmmm, it's what I'm here for."

"Thank you," Harry mumbled again as he shifted closer to his friend. "Thank you Draco."

"It's what I'm here for, Harry."

They stayed on the floor and even managed to fall asleep, only waking a few hours later simply because of the cold. Draco nearly dragged Harry upstairs towards his bed before he dropped down on his own bed.

Draco's internal clock woke him up at nearly six in the morning, his muscle slightly swore and a few of his fingers still green. He shrugged; it would fade by the time they arrived to school.

He went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, knowing he would have to wake up Harry soon or else be late. He washed his hair with Harry's shampoo – his ran out it seemed- before washing the shampoo out of his hair. He stepped out of the shower dripping wet before grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist. He grabbed another towel, this one so as to dry his hair, before he walked towards Harry's room.

"Come on firecracker, wake up," Draco grunted as he shook Harry's shoulder. His response was a mere mumble. "Harry, come on!"

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up!" Harry grumbled as he pushed the comforter off of him. He looked down. "I don't remember putting on pajamas…"

"I'm a wizard Harry," Draco reminded with a roll of his eyes. Harry smiled sleepily. "Why does your hair look darker…"

"It's wet."

"Oh, I was afraid my hex hadn't worn off yet…" he sniggered as he stood up and stretched his back until he heard the stratifying pop.

"I'm going to get dress, go shower."

"Hmm, alright…" Harry said with a yawn following. He felt oddly relaxed, albeit somewhat drowsy.

* * *

It was snowing. Harry had seen snow before and personally, he loved watching the small delicate flakes fall from the skin and land on the ground, covering all surfaces and making everything so white, so innocent, so pure.

They parked in the same place they usually parked in before leaving the warm haven of their car. Harry instantly shivered. "Is it just me or is it colder here?"

"Here as in this parking lot, or this town, or here-"

"Here this town you dimwit," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "God, I don't remember being this cold in Hogwarts."

"Harry!" a voice called out and when he turned, Harry was met with a wet, and very cold, ball of snow. He wiped away the snow from his face. "Oh no, you're going to get it now, you little-" Harry scooped a handful of snow and glared playfully at Mike. "Come here and face the inevitable!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You two have fun."

"Oh come on! Join in!" Mike said with a grin, a snowball in hand and he eyed Draco with growing mischief. Draco glared. "Don't you dare or I'll force one down your throat."

Mike simply laughed nervously but a snowball hit him then and his attention was diverted. "You minx!" he cried out as he stared at Harry. Harry stared at him with something close amusement. "Minx? Do you even know what that means?"

Draco scoffed as he leaned against the wall and out of the aim of those participating in the mini-snow fight.

"Well. Not really but Draco calls you that sometimes and…"

"Yeah, minx isn't a compliment, I assure you," Draco said with a grin. "It's actually quite insulting and you're basically calling lil' Harry a girl."

Mike's face seemed to redden at Draco's word. "Sorry Harry…"

"Don't worry about it," Harry said with a grin before he threw another snowball at Mike. Mike turned slightly and avoided it through. "Geez, Harry, you got a nice arm there!"

"Why thank you," Harry said with a growing grin which promptly disappeared when he caught sight of them. They were shielded by one of the school's building but it seemed they had moved from its protection and into Harry's line of vision –if he were to turn slightly to the left of course.

Harry nearly cursed as he caught sight of Edward Cullen. _'Well, there went my day.'_ he thought rather sourly.

"Come on, Draco."

"Hey, Harry, where you going? Not going to finish this game?" Mike asked, his eyes showing his disappointment as he let the snowball fall to the ground.

Harry shook his head, "No, I- I have to go."

Draco frowned, "You alright there, Harry?"

"Yeah, fine. Come on, I don't want to play anymore…" Harry mumbled as he grabbed Draco by the arm and practically dragged him away. Draco didn't protest, knowing he would pry the answers out of Harry sooner or later.

As the rest of the day passed on, Harry could not help but dread Biology. He even dreaded lunch simply because he knew they would be there, sitting at their isolated table as always, acting like statues for most of lunchtime.

"Draco, Harry! Over here!" Jessica waved and Draco sighed. "Must we sit with them?" he asked as he eyed Jessica with disdain. "Doesn't she understand we are not incompetent? After a week, I think I know where she sits."

"Draco, be nice. How do you ever expect to be in politics if you can't even smile and act like you like someone?"

"On the contrary, I can laugh and smile like the best of them but really, how will being nice to _these muggles_ help me in the future? It won't."

Harry, despite himself, giggled. "What am I going do to with you?" Harry asked as he sat down and Draco mimicked.

"Hopefully nothing too painful," Draco mumbled as he grabbed Harry's tangerine and then proceeded to peal it.

"Huh?" Jessica asked with a slight tilt of her head. Harry smiled at her, "Nothing, Draco's just being mean again."

Jessica giggled. "You guys are just too cute!"

Harry's smile became a little force. Draco stared simply rolled his eyes. "Can't say the same about you, though." It was a mumble and they doubted Jessica heard it but Harry still glared at him.

"Be _nice_."

"Can't. Too painful."

"You're so annoying," Harry grumbled as he started eating his salad. Harry realized as he munched on his basic salad that he was acting like a coward, something he most definitely was not. He was dreading Biology, actually thinking of skipping it and for what? For a guy he barely knew who had an attitude problem? Like hell!

He decided at that moment to risk it, to glance over towards the table and to see if perhaps Edward Cullen was still in that rotten mood of his.

But he wasn't. None of them seemed to be. On the contrary, they seemed quite…happy. They were laughing, no longer unchanging statues to Harry, and seemingly…_alive_. Edward, Jasper and Emmett had evidence of their snow fight in their hair, their clothes partly wet and their skin not as pallid.

"What are you looking at?" Jessica asked and Harry snapped out of his gaze, feeling quite embarrassed about the fact that he had been staring.

"Oh, them." How she said it practically made Harry want to throw something at her. It sparked a small wave of dislike within him. "Edward Cullen is staring at you."

"Let him; so long as he doesn't burn a whole through me that is," Harry grumbled as he slid his salad away from him, no longer hungry.

_Stupid jerk_.

"Wanna leave, spitfire?" Draco mumbled as he noticed Harry's gloomy expression.

"No, I'm no coward."

Draco seemed surprised at Harry's comment. "Never said you were…"

"Just drop it, Draco. I'm fine." The stare that Draco gave him spoke volumes. He would let it go for now but eventually, most likely when the arrived home, they would talk about it.

Harry remembered then that he never did tell Draco specifically about Edward. Sure, he told him some jerk had acted like an asshole to him but he never told him who…

It was best that way, Harry realized. He did not want Draco fighting with the nonhumans. Not now, not ever, especially not because of him.

"He's still staring at you," Jessica whispered into his ear and he jerked his head away form her, startled. "Does he seem angry?" he asked softly so Draco wouldn't hear. The boy had good hearing after all.

"No…looks like he's considering something…" Jessica said slowly as if not sure about her own words.

"What are you two chits whispering about?" Draco said as he leaned towards Harry and grinned. "Does someone have a crush on me?"

"You arrogant ass, not everything is about you," Harry said with a scoff while Jessica turned red.

Draco eyed Jessica with something close to malice. "You're an odd little thing, aren't you, Jessica?" Harry wanted to slap her when she merely nodded. Do people here not know when they're being made fun of?

Their lunch went by without much disturbance except for Jessica's whispers reminding Harry he was being stared at; and perhaps Mike's inability to just _stop_ talking. There was also, of course, Eric's somewhat perverted sense of humor and his comments that were _not_ needed.

When Harry arrived in Biology and sat at his desk, Mike was already waiting for him, sitting in Edward's chair.

"So Harry, I've been meaning to ask you this but…well, your cousin scares me," Mike said with a small laugh and Harry tried smiling sympathetically. He wasn't sure if he succeeded.

"But yeah, so I was wondering-"

"Excuse me," a musical voice spoke and Harry looked up to see it was Edward Cullen. "You are in my seat."

Mike frowned. "Oh, sorry," he mumbled as he stood up and walked towards Harry's side of the table.

"You were going to ask me something, Mike." Harry reminded the blond boy whose frown seemed to deepen as he glanced towards Edward. "Never mind, I'll ask you later. Gotta get to my seat."

Harry shrugged, suddenly feeling nervous as he became aware of the _boy_ sitting next to him. Harry leaned towards the edge of his chair and pulled his backpack close to him so he could take out his small notebook for the class. Truthfully, he was a bit lost in Biology, not enough to say he was a failure…more like Biology challenged.

He opened his notebook to last week's notes and decided it would be best if he went over it before class started. Last thing he wanted was for Mr. Banner to pick on him _again_ and he not know the answer.

He reviewed mostly the different phases of mitosis, his mind catching the names quickly enough but not necessarily the differences between the phases. When he felt like he knew the phases well enough, he turned the page towards the next part of the notes.

"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice and out of complete shock, Harry snapped his head towards where Edward sat next to him.

He was sitting as far away from Harry as possible, just like that first Monday, with his chair angled facing Harry. He leaned back against his chair in a rather casual way, if not a bit rigid. His hair was still wet as was his shirt from the snow but he still looked so breathtakingly beautiful.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he said with a smile. "I did not have the opportunity to introduce myself last time. You must be Harry Potter."

It took a moment for Harry to snap out of his shock and longer for him to stop staring at the perfect creature. His eyes narrowed and he gave Edward a rather disgruntled look. "You were too busy being an ass to introduce yourself."

Edward seemed startled at Harry's comment but it didn't affect him for long it seemed. He gave a perfect, crooked smile. "I apologize. I was feeling ill and I took my discomfort on you."

"Yeah well next time glare at your stomach and not at me, alright?" Harry said with a bite in his words. He glanced away form his notes and sighed when they landed on Edward's awkward expression.

He had been planning on being mean, of dangling his forgiveness for a bit but when he took in Edward's expression, he felt his resolve crumble. Besides, he realized how terribly arrogant it would have been, thinking Edward needed to run through hoops and fight lions to earn Harry's forgiveness.

"It's alright. You're forgiven," Harry mumbled so softly he was surprised when Edward heard him.

Class started just as he finished speaking and Mr. Banner began to speak about their labs, his voice drawling on and Harry felt his mind begin to slip, for only for a moment.

"So what are we supposed to do exactly?" Harry asked towards Edward as they were instructed to start. Edward smiled. "The slides are out of order. We are to put them back in order and label the phases of mitosis each cell is in."

"Oh, well, good thing I went over the phases then," Harry muttered to himself as they began to work.

Edward took the microscope and briefly examined the specimen under the microscope. "Anaphase," he said smoothly and Harry tilted his head to the side.

"Can I see?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and Edward looked surprised but nodded. "Of course."

Harry reached for the microscope and his hand touched against Edward's hand. Without thought, he jerked his hand away, caught by surprise at how cold Edward's skin was.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and something flashed in his eyes that had Harry pondering. He didn't dwell on it however as he looked into the microscope, all the while trying to remember his notes. It took him a bit longer than it did Edward but he pulled back with a small proud smile. "Anaphase," he agreed.

Harry turned and their eyes met. Harry felt his breath lock itself in his chest and try as he might, he could not restart his breathing.

"Shall we do the next slide," Edward mumbled as he handed Harry the slide, his eyes still on Harry. Harry snapped out of their small staring contest, aware that Edward was still staring, and located the slide into its place.

They did all of the slides and by the end of it, Harry nearly matched Edward's speed in identifying the phases. He felt quite proud when Mr. Banner came around to check on theirs.

"Harry identified nearly as many as I did," Edward said when Mr. Banner commented on Edward doing all the work. Mr. Banner glanced towards Harry before he nodded and walked towards the next table. Harry suddenly wished he had a book to read as he sat in his chair, their lab done and completely bored.

"It's too bad about the snow," Edward commented and it took Harry a moment to realize what he was talking about. The snow had melted at some point during lunch and Harry found himself agreeing.

"Yeah, but I'm sure it'll snow again…" Harry said softly.

"You like the snow then?"

"Yes. I've always found it nice to watch…peaceful even."

"Then perhaps Forks is the right place for you, Harry."

Harry felt a shiver as his name rolled off Edward's tongue. He liked how he said his name. Harry didn't dwindle on that small fact however.

"So why did you and your…friend move to Fork?" Edward asked with a tilt of his head.

"It's complicated," Harry muttered as he began to doodle at the side of his notebook.

"I'm capable of keeping up," Edward assured, his eyes drilling into Harry's head.

"We've been traveling for a bit and we've decided to…settle down, I guess is the term, for a bit before we return to Britain."

"Ah…and your friend, are you two together?" the question was asked tactlessly and with force. It surprised Harry. Those brave enough to ask about their relationship were always hesitant, timid even.

"I don't see how that concerns you," Harry said slowly. Edward gave a small smile. "I am curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Harry reminded in an overly sweet voice.

Edward gave a small laugh. "It is a good thing, then, that I am not a cat."

"Don't think that metaphor was meant to be taken literal," Harry grumbled with a side glance.

"So you will not tell me?"

"There is nothing to tell," Harry said with a sigh. "Draco and I are just good friends. We've been traveling for years together. We're close."

Harry noticed how Edward's smile seemed to turn slightly more genuine (such a small change Harry wasn't sure if he didn't just imagine it) and how, although cautious, his eyes seemed to glow more –his topaz colored eyes.

"Do you wear contacts?" Harry blurted without thinking.

Edward shook his head. "No, I do not."

"I could have sworn your eyes were black."

"They change color, depends on the lighting," Edward said smoothly, as if it was unimportant and merely a second thought.

"Oh…" Harry mumbled as he continued to stare into those amber eyes. They reminded Harry of Remus' gemstone eyes except Edward's were darker.

Mr. Banner took that moment to bring the class back into focus and Harry turned towards the front, aware of the glances Edward kept shooting him.

The rest of the day was a blur and mostly because Harry's thoughts seemed to revolve around one Edward Cullen, a truly strange individual.

"Hey, anyone home?" Draco mumbled with a casual smile as he flicked Harry against his forehead. Harry glared. "You're an asshole."

"So you keep telling me."

As they walked towards their car, Draco entertained Harry with a rather amusing, if not slightly cruel, prank the blonde had done on his mathematics teacher.

Harry had let out a giggle at the end of his friend's tall but he still managed to glare at him. "That was cruel…"

"He's an idiot," Draco retorted as he opened the car door. Harry just shook his head. His eyes skimmed over Draco's profile and landed towards the opposite side of the parking lot where Edward Cullen stood against his car, seemingly waiting for his siblings. Their eyes met once again and Harry could feel his cheeks warm up despite the cold.

"Are you blushing?" Draco asked with a certain hint of disbelief before he turned so as to see who Harry had been staring at. He caught sight of one of the Cullens (he couldn't quite remember their names) and his eyes narrowed as he caught the Cullen staring at Harry.

This was not good. He turned and faced Harry's flushed face. This was definitely not good.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes! I only spellchecked once because I'm impatient and wanted to post this as soon as possible. Does anyone want to _beta_ this for me? **

Well there! I'm sorry it took so long to write this, I actually had it planned to have this up two days ago but then things came up and…yeah.

Anyway, thank you so much for all who reviewed! I could not believe so many reviewed but I'm glad! Reviews make me want to update faster, if only so I can make my readers happy!

Anyway, some of you might be wondering about their travels and their powers; that will come up later on, mostly when Edward and Harry become closer.

Also, this fanfiction will follow the Twilight Universe in the beginning slightly, mostly what I consider important, but soon enough, it will start splitting away and head more towards the Harry Potter Universe!

One thing you must be aware of, Harry knows the Cullens and Hales are nonhumans but he does not know that they are Vampires. Of the two, Draco holds more knowledge. Harry is more powerful and skillful you could say.

This fanfiction is not going to have a **REALLY** POWERFUL, POWERFUL!HARRY. Those sometimes annoy me. I like my characters to have flaws and weakness, it makes them more interesting. He'll be powerful alright but not to the point where he might as well be God.

And above all, this will be a ROMANCE piece with wars conveniently occurring near by.

Also, I'm not quite sure who to pair Draco up with. I could possibly pair him up with either Jacob or Nahuel…hmmm, I'm still in debate. Or perhaps a female.

Another note, I'm really considering (as in I'm almost 90 percent convinced) of bringing Bella into the mix. No, I will not bash her nor will she be an interest to Edward but it would be fun to have her in the mix, I think.

Anyway, thank you for reviewing and I hope you all have a **Happy New Years**!!


	4. Marigold

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer:**Don't own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. Don't own anything you recognize!

**Warning(s):** **Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Protective!Draco;

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]

**Summary:** They've been hiding and running, training and indulging for years. What are the chances they meet a family hiding away a secret nearly as big as their own in the little town of Forks?

**Note:** Always take the time to read my **Ending Notes**. I usually write little comments of importance!

* * *

**Chapter III  
Marigold  
**Sacred Affection, Cruelty, Grief, Jealousy

* * *

_One Week Ago _

"Oh Edward…you're leaving…" Alice mumbled as she stared at her brother on the floor with a rather sorrowful expression. "I'll miss you, no matter how long or short your leave is…"

"Alice?" Jasper asked with a certain look that showed his uncertainty. She gave a small shake of her head, her lips tugged into a small frown.

"What is going on?" a voice called out and they turned in unison towards the entrance. Yves Hale stood at the door frame, russet colored hair disheveled and slightly unkempt as if he had just come from rolling in the grass. His jeans held grass stain as did his simple white shirt. He wore a large jade colored button-up shirt (left open) that resembled the attire of a stereotypical artist.

His face was made of delicate curves and sharp, angular edges and he stood willowy with the appearance that a hard enough wind would knock him off his feet. His eyes were the familiar shade of every vampire, slightly darker for he had not fed recently, and almond-shaped that spoke of oriental descent.

"Edward?" he voice was soft and he appeared beside his fallen son. "Edward?" he asked again as Edward wrapped himself around Yves before hiding his head into Yves thin shoulders. "What's this I hear about you leaving, Edward?" Yves asked softly, his eyes landing on each of his other children. "Hmm?" he hummed softly, patiently.

Emmett was the first to speak. "The hell we know; been moaning about some demon," Emmett said with a shrug before crossing his arms in front of him.

"Demon? Edward, what happened?" Yves said as he pulled Edward away from his shoulder if only so he could stare into that strong face he knew so well.

"One of the new boys, Yves," Edward whispered, his eyes closing. "I nearly lost all self-restraint when I took in his scent. I have never been tempted like this, Yves, never. I nearly lost it. I stopped the car on our way here simply so I could return to school, to him. He's a demon come from hell to destroy me!"

"Edward-"

"And it did not help," Edward continued to mumble as he stared at Yves with an expression nearly pleading, "That I can not read his mind. His thoughts eluded me every time I sought them out. If I had been able to read his mind then maybe I would have been able to control myself a bit more…he would have seemed more human, not just cattle. He was food to me. _Food_, Yves. I nearly became a monster!"

Yves looked up towards his other children. "Call Carlisle. Tell him we have an emergency," Yves whispered softly as he stood up and pulled Edward up with him. "Edward, focus; focus on me and on nothing else, do you understand?" Yves whispered as he stood next to the boy and held his face between his hands –long fingers, pale and delicate-looking.

"Yes," Edward nearly chocked as he continued to stare into amber eyes.

Yves nodded. "Why don't I tell you about my day? I finished the portrait today!"

"Congratulations," Edward mumbled with a small, strained smile. "Will you be starting a new one?"

"Yes, of course but I think I will do one of Carlisle alone. It has been awhile since I painted him …"

"You have leaves in your hair," Edward mumbled, "May I?"

"Of course" Yves said and Edward plucked the leaves and few twigs out of the messy hair. Yves grinned. "I was bored, waiting for you five to arrive so I decided to go and travel a bit. I even went swimming."

Edward smiled, this time not as strained as before. No doubt Yves had dived into the ice layered river and had swam within its water for hours.

"And then I found a bear a few miles away and I wrestled with it before I returned. I was thirsty but I didn't want to drink from it, it had a cub near by…"

Edward continued to listen to Yves soft voice as he spoke about nothing of real importance, his hands still holding Edward's face and their eyes locked with one another. It barely registered when Carlisle arrived.

"Jasper called, what's happened?" Carlisle asked as he entered his home and came to the sight of Yves and Edward.

"It seems Edward wishes to leave for a bit," Yves whispered softly as he dropped his arms to his side and looked away from Edward's eyes. Instantly, Edward could feel his limbs fall under his control.

Yves had the very unique ability of controlling others' movements so long as he and the other made eye contact. It wasn't necessary to retain the eye contact however, but Yves tended to simply because then the possibility of the other breaking past Yves' ability no longer existed. Yves rarely ever manipulated _their_ movements however. Edward couldn't remember the last time Yves had taken control of his body.

"Why?" Carlisle asked as he turned towards Edward, waiting for an explanation, his eyes filled with mild curiosity but mostly confusion.

Edward felt something close to shame overtake him. He looked away from Carlisle's patient form and away from Yves warm, open one as he spoke and told them what had occurred between the beginning of Biology class and to when they arrived.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett stood at a small distance, hearing their brother's explanation for his bizarre attitude and Jasper felt a spark of sympathy for Edward. He knew what it was like to have such a thin layer of self-control and yet be surrounded by temptation, to wish to simply fall. It was much easier to fall. But Jasper could feel the shame and self-loathing resonating from Edward and he tried sending a calming wave towards him, wishing to help the other vampire.

"Edward…it is commendable that you resisted," Carlisle said after a small pause.

"I nearly-"

"But you didn't," Yves cut off with a serious eyes. "I'm quite proud of you, Edward."

"Yves-"

"No, do not try and change how I feel, Edward," Yves said firmly and with a small frown that resembled a pout. "I feel proud and I will not change my mind."

"If you think going away will help you, Edward, then do just that but know your family will be waiting for you," Carlisle said with a small, sad smile. It did not strip him of his beauty; it almost seemed to enhance it.

Yves stared at Edward as he wished to protest but he pursed his lips and nodded, agreeing with Carlisle's decision.

"We'll miss you," Alice mumbled and her siblings nodded, agreeing with her as they stood a bit off, giving Edward room. Edward tried smiling but it came out a grimace. He let out a sigh, soft and barely heard before he left in a blur of white and the color of his clothes.

* * *

Draco felt his blood boil yet he gave Harry a smile. "Harry, we have to go."

"Huh? Oh yeah…sure." Harry mumbled as he broke his gaze from Edward and climbed into the car. Draco closed his eyes and counted to five before climbing into the seat.

"You know him?"

"Who?" Harry asked as they drove out of the parking lot.

"That Cullen. The one you were having a staring contest with…"

"Oh…he's in my Biology class."

"Hmmm…"

"He hasn't done anything, Draco," Harry said with a side glance, knowing that expression on Draco's face. "Don't go do something stupid. I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"I know you can, Harry."

"Draco-"

"So what happened today? You've been rather…odd."

"Nothing, just thought I saw someone I didn't like."

"Alright, that explains this morning but what about in the cafeteria? Care to tell me why leaving would have made you a coward?"

"Must I tell you everything that goes through my mind?" Harry snapped with a frown as they arrived home and parked on the driveway.

"No, but it always gives me a warm feeling when you do."

"Hmm, guess you're going to be mighty cold then."

"Oh come on, Harry!"

"Draco, really, it's fine. I'm actually feeing…better. The jerk apologized and classes went well. I'm fine."

"Hmm, if you're sure."

"I'm sure," Harry replied. They walked into their kitchen and the first thing Harry did was to take out a water bottle. "They haven't done anything and I doubt they will. Leave it alone."

"Alright, just…stay away from them, alright?"

"Hmmm…" Harry mumbled with a quick nod that did not convince Draco at all. "I'm going to go take a nap." He left for downstairs, leaving Draco alone in the white kitchen, his thoughts heavy and his nerves shot.

This was not good.

Draco liked to think he knew Harry as best as one could know another person. The boy was, simply put it, an idealist. He liked to think that everything in the end would be alright, that the sun would shine the next day and that everyone –nearly everyone- had a spark of good in them and deserved a second chance. That did not mean he liked everyone. Harry merely tolerated Lucius Malfoy and hated the Dark Lord.

He liked Draco though. They had traveled around the world, them two the only consistency in their lives. Draco could not dispute the fact that since Harry had refused his friendship, he had nurtured a black dislike for the Boy-Who-Lived. But then during Fourth Year, the Dark Lord had returned and his world had shattered around him. His father knew sooner or later his family would pay for his mistakes. It had been different back in the Dark Lord's first reign. The dark wizard was more sensible, more ambitious perhaps but still had a levelheaded mind. Now, he was powerful, perhaps even more powerful than in his first reign but he was not of…solid mind. His obsession had taken root and had spread and had devoured him.

He was not the man his father had first followed so faithfully. And he would not let such monster have his son. He would not.

And so Draco was put aside by his father and told he needed to get rid of his dislike for Potter. Draco had not known what to say. But it had been for the best and Draco found it easier to do than expected. He could not have said he liked Potter but he had not disliked him.

He had crept into the infirmary that night so he could see the boy unguarded. He expected his feeling of dislike to surface again when he caught sight of his nemesis but it did not.

Harry had been curled so tightly into himself, looking so very small and weak. He did not look like a boy who went against dragons or who could resist the Imperious Curse. He looked like a small boy who could barely take care of himself. Something tugged at his heartstring at the rather pitiful sight.

Draco had always wanted a brother but they had been complications during his birth and it was deemed unsafe for Narcissa to have another child. It did not matter much to his father. He had an heir, a male heir at that. There was no need for another child but Draco had always wanted a sibling. He would have been charged with taking care of his younger siblings, always protecting him, shielding him. He would have liked that.

And Draco had to admit, he was selfish and had put his ideals on Harry, just like everyone else in the Wizarding World did except he did not expect Harry to save him. Draco turned Harry into his little brother, his person to protect, his person to shield. It made Draco feel as if he had a purpose.

The very thought of Harry in danger makes his heart skip a beat and the mere thought of a vampire taking interest in his Harry made his blood boil. Harry _would not_ have that monster _near_ him. So help him if he had to kill that whole family.

But that was easier said than done. He knew the most convenient way of killing vampires was to simply rip them apart and burn every little piece.

'_Simple my ass.' _Draco doubted they would just let him rip them apart, not that he _could_, at least not with his bare hands. Most spells did not work against them either. Their skin merely deflected the concentrated magic without it taking affect. But Draco knew there was some spells that fazed them and magic that was not concentrated through a wand could harm them as well. Draco doubted he could kill them that way. He could do little bouts of magic without a wand, enough to probably give someone a huge shock and probably knock them out but it would barely faze a vampire, perhaps startle them but nothing more.

He walked into his room, waved his wand ( that was hidden underneath his sleeve on its holster) and mumbled the correct spell. Tomes and scribes flew through the room and surrounded him as he sat on his chair in the middle of the bedroom. He waved his hand every time he wanted to switch tomes, his mind taking in the information without trouble. He had wasted nearly the whole weekend looking through his tomes trying to find any information. Perhaps he missed something…

There was a knock on his door and he stilled the moving tomes before sending them back to their prospective shelves.

"That was a quick nap," he commented as he opened the door. Harry stared at him with a frown. "It was a three hour nap…"

"Wow, you're getting lazy."

"And you're becoming senile," Harry said with a scowl.

Draco suddenly realized Harry had his jacket on. "Where are you going?"

"We have no food. I'm going to buy some groceries. I'll be back in a bit."

"Want me to come with?"

"So you can waste the money on things we don't need? No. I'm good." Harry said with a small smile before he turned and left. He hurried towards the car, his fingers almost immediately feeling like strips of pure ice and when he slipped into his car and turned it open, the first thing he did was turn on the heater. Once feeling returned to his hands, Harry reversed out of the driveway and carefully drove towards the only store they had shopped in.

He turned on the radio and left it in the station, a quivering male voice filled the car and Harry hummed to the song, instantly liking the beat of the song. He arrived at the store just as another song finished and with a mental note to find those two songs when he wasn't too busy, he jumped out of the car and walked into the store.

He walked down the aisles with the shopping cart in hand, whistling the familiar beat to the first song as he placed whatever was on his grocery's list inside the cart. Thinking of Draco, Harry stopped in front of the candy section (who would have thought the Malfoy heir had such a sweet tooth?) and took a couple of candy packs, making sure he took mostly the ones he liked.

He paid for it and as he walked towards the car with the groceries, a voice reached Harry's hearing.

"Oh Edward, go help that child."

Harry instantly stiffened as he caught the name and when he turned, indeed, there stood Edward at a short distance with a willowy figure beside him. Edward was staring at him with something close to surprise but more guarded and almost hostile.

"You need help with the canvases, Yves," Edward said sharply and Harry took that as his cue to continue towards the car. He didn't need Edward's help. True, the bags were heavy but it was nothing he could not deal with for a couple more steps.

"Nonsense!" Yves said with a smile as he waved Edward towards the boy. "It'll take me a while to pick them out anyway. Meet me in the third aisle, _oui_?"

Edward nodded curtly and he received a pat from Yves before the casually-dressed vampire entered Freddie's Art Supply Store.

"Here, let me help you," Edward said as he reached Harry's side.

"No thank you. I can manage," Harry said curtly but Edward was anything but persistent.

"I insist."

"And I decline," Harry said with a glare towards Edward before he continued forward but stopped abruptly a moment later. He gave a rough sigh and turned around, the urge to stomp his feet nearly overtaking him.

"Why are you-"

"My car's that way, alright?" Harry snapped. "Why are you still following me?"

"You were heading the wrong way?" Edward asked, his lips twitching as he suppressed the urge to chuckle. Harry pouted.

"So what? You know, for a bloke who seems to dislike me, you sure don't get the hint that I can manage!"

"I do not dislike you."

"Could have fooled me," Harry said as he stopped walking so he could shift the bags into a better position.

Edward sighed. "Will you please accept my offer? I wish to help."

"Here!" Harry said sarcastically, "You wanna be so helpful, here!"

"Thank you," Edward said with a small smile that mocked Harry as he grabbed the offered bags. Harry felt a muscle twitch as he breathed out deeply, trying to calm his annoyance.

They arrived at Harry's car in silence and Harry dug into his pocket for the keys. He pushed the button so as to open the trunk and as soon as the door was opened, dropped the bags into the car. He sighed in relief as he massaged his aching forearms.

"Why did you not use the cart?" Edward asked as he closed the trunk.

"Because I don't like leaving it here in the parking lot. What if someone runs over it or something?"

"Then take it back."

"I didn't want to make the double trip."

"Some would consider that being lazy."

"Some would consider it conserving my energy!" Harry said with a scoff as he walked passed Edward and walked towards the front seat.

"You are rather odd, Harry."

"Look who's talking!" Harry said with a sarcastic snort and a pointed look towards Edward who seemed to find Harry's annoyance amusing.

"I am rather odd…" Edward admitted.

"Understatement of the century," Harry grumbled as he climbed into the car and turned on the engine. "Shouldn't you go help your…whoever that was."

"Yves? He is probably still looking through canvases."

"It's not nice to keep him waiting," Harry said idly, all the while wondering what their relationship was.

Edward smirked and Harry, for a moment feared he had said his ponderings out loud. Harry turned and looked ahead, hoping that he was not blushing. "See you tomorrow then."

"Hmm…"

Harry threw the car in reverse, refusing to look to where Edward still stood, impersonating a statue.

"Harry," he called out as Harry was about to press on the accelerator. "I do not dislike you. I cannot say for sure what I feel for you, but it is most certainly not dislike."

Harry did not bother responding as he drove out of the parking lot a bit faster than truly necessarily but he had to get away, if only so his thoughts could be clearer. Edward Cullen had the uncanny ability of making his thoughts fuzzy.

When he arrived home, Draco sat in the kitchen, his hands holding a cup of what looked like tea and his face wearing an expression of glee.

"What happy bug bit you in the butt?" he asked as he placed two bags on the counter.

Draco gave him a sharp smirk. "Happy bug? Are you turning into a muggle's grandmother now?" he asked as he followed Harry out towards the car for the remaining bags.

"You just seem in a suspiciously good mood. It's never a good thing when you're gleeful."

"It's a shame I have to be miserable for you to trust me," Draco said with a frown and stared at Harry sadly.

Harry wasn't fooled. "Oh shut up, you."

"Hmm, so it seems I am not the only one who has been bit. So what bit you in the butt?" Draco asked with a tilt of his head as they entered the kitchen with the rest of the bags.

"Nothing," Harry grumbled. "Just thinking too much. What do you want for dinner?"

"Surprise me," Draco said as he leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen. "I did some research."

"About the Cullens?"

"Yes sir," Draco mumbled casually. "Rather interesting information."

"Hmmm…"

"You honestly don't care do you?"

"Nope," Harry said without hesitation as he finished putting everything away in their proper place. He didn't bother glancing towards Draco.

"It's strange," Draco said softly, almost as if he was speaking to himself. "You are usually quite the Curious Carl-"

"-Curious George," Harry corrected absentmindedly as he prepared the chicken for dinner.

"Yeah, whatever," Draco said with a dismissing wave of his hand. "It's quite odd that you seem completely uninterested in these nonhumans, Harry."

"I'm sorry I don't care much about another family's-"

"Harry!" Draco aspirated with a roll of his eyes. "Your nose is often so deep in other's business that your whole face get's sucked in."

"Gee, thanks," Harry grumbled.

Draco shrugged. "You're too curious and the fact that you're _not_ curious is curious."

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache."

"I know the feeling."

"You're so annoying."

"Look who's talking."

"Jerk," Harry snapped and the force he slammed the knife through the chicken seemed much more than necessary.

"I'm just saying. It's an anomaly. Anomalies bug me."

"Then you're going to suffer," Harry said with a smirk that Draco could not see but knew was there.

"So there is a reason for why you're not curious…"

"Shut up. I'm just not interested."

"So you think the daily life of Jessica and Mike flirting with you is more interesting? You think the drawling information given to us by these teachers is more interesting than a family of nonhumans? Really? Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Look, I usually just drown out Jessica, Mike does not flirt with me, he's overly friendly yes, but it's different from flirting-"

"-There is no difference!" Draco cut in with a snicker.

"-and some of my classes are actually quite interesting. Granted, I'm confused in some of them but it all _sounds_ interesting," Harry continued as if he hadn't heard Draco's interruption.

"Hmmm…you're a horrible liar. We have to do something about that," Draco said as he turned and left the kitchen.

Harry heard him climb the stairs and only when he heard Draco open and shut his door did Harry place the knife down and closed his eyes, letting a sigh leave him.

Of course he was curious. He was beyond curious. He wanted, God, he practically _needed_ to know. But every time he thought of one Edward Cullen, his stomach would do the oddest of movement and his mind would go hazy and he couldn't quite concentrate. He didn't like it.

He just didn't like it and so he wanted to stay as far away from one Edward Cullen as he could. Edward's shifting personality making it much easier to keep away from him, Harry mused as he returned to preparing dinner.

* * *

"Why did you make me help him?" Edward nearly hissed as he reached Yves' side. The young man stood in front a row of canvases, his eyes narrowed in concentration. He glanced towards Edward and a smile tugged his lips before returning towards his search through the row of canvases. He was rather picky when it came to his art supplies.

"I did no such thing. I merely asked you to do so, you went on your own free will, Edward," Yves said as he grabbed a canvas that caught his eyes.

"Do you think this is too large for the wall near the piano?"

"It's fine," Edward said with a glance while Yves still pondered, his teeth biting at his lower lip. "Yves, I did not wish to-"

Yves waved a wand towards Edward's direction as if he was trying to swat a fly. "Edward, you can not lie to me," Yves said with a small smirk.

"I'm not-"

"Excuse me!" Yves called out as an employee walked by the aisle.

"Yes?" the employee asked as he walked towards them. "I was wondering, if this is your largest canvas?"

"We have larger ones in the back," the employee mumbled, his eyes landing anywhere but the willowy vampire. "Would you care to see them?"

"No, it's alright. I think I have enough supplies. I was just wondering for next time. I always ask and I think this is the first time I've been given a positive answer," Yves said softly with a smile. "Are you new? I haven't seen you around and I spend so much time here I think I know everyone who works here!" he gave a small laugh, Edward knowing it was simply done so as to calm the human.

"Uh, yes. I started last week."

"Well, I'm Yves! You'll be seeing me a lot here-"

"Yves, we're going to be late for dinner," Edward said, interrupting what he knew would be a long ramble.

Yves sent him a side glance. "You're right of course. Let's go check this out. Mind grabbing that, Edward?" Yves asked as he pointed towards a small plastic basket that held the art supplies Yves had picked up as he had walked towards the canvases.

"Yes, of course," Edward said. Yves could have picked it up without trouble but he was already holding four canvases and it would have looked odd for such a thin man to hold so much. The human had left the moment Yves' attention had been shifted towards Edward.

"Do you think I made him uncomfortable?" Yves asked slowly as he and Edward placed the supplies down and the cashier began ringing them up.

"Yes," Edward answered without hesitation because Yves did make humans uncomfortable. The rest of the family could fit in with the humans better, did not quite make them as uncomfortable as Yves did, a fact that seemed to upset Yves quite often.

"Don't worry, Mr. Hale," the cashier said with a smile, albeit a strained, quivering one. "Juan, I'm thinking that's who you're talking about, he's always nervous around others. It's got nothing to do with you!"

Edward rolled his eyes as Yves gave a grateful smile towards the girl. "Thank you Taylor," he said as he paid for the supplies.

'_God, just take your stuff and go!' _the girl's voice nearly screamed in high hysterics and Edward had to commend her, she was a good actor.

"Have a nice day, Taylor," Yves said as he grabbed the canvases and let Edward take the rest of the supplies in the bags.

"You too Mr. Hale!"

"She does not like me either," Yves mumbled as they left the store. "She always smells of fear."

"Yves, it's natural for humans-"

Yves made a sharp noise at the back of his throat as if he was clearing his throat. _'You do not need to lie to me, Edward. They fear me much more than they fear the rest of us.'_

Edward gave a quick, sharp nod. "I apologize."

"No need, no need!" Yves said, the dismal tension gone with Yves' smile and chirpy response. They packed away their purchase and with Edward's driving, arrived home quickly.

Yves slipped out of the car with a grin. "I never tire of your driving, Edward. It's like running through the forest!"

"Thank you," Edward said with a smile towards Yves who smiled back before he nearly ran towards the house as he spotted Carlisle's car.

"_Mon amour_!" Yves called out and Edward shook his head as he realized that Yves had left him the purchases.

"_Mon chéri_," Carlisle responded. Edward could hear Yves' giggles and Edward groaned, knowing what they would be doing for the next couple of hours. It was just wrong imagining, which was hard **not to** when you could _hear_ and _smell_ it, the people you thought as your parents doing anything sexual. It was just wrong.

* * *

Draco didn't know what Harry had to talk with his English teacher about, but he was glad that he did. Draco knew he wouldn't have been able to get three feet near the vampire if Harry was near by. Harry would no doubt tell him to "leave them be" and all that other rubbish.

His eyes fell on Edward Cullen who stood leaning against his car no doubt waiting for his siblings who were walking towards him from the closet building and with a twisted sense of glee, he pushed himself off his car. He remembered a rather lovely tune as he walked towards them, his steps light despite his tall size but he still heard him approach Edward turned to face him.

Draco smiled; it was hollow with just enough malice to make it seem a grimace. His eyes narrowed as they connected with Edward Cullen. "Hello, you must be Edward, hmm?" he asked softly and the boy tilted his head in weary acknowledgement. His siblings had reached them by then and they stood near their brother, cold and unmoving.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he introduced, "And this is your one and only warning. Stay away from Harry, or we're going to have a problem."

The large one snickered and the others seemed to find Draco's words amusing as well. Edward blinked in surprise before something close to a smile ghosted his lips.

Draco's smile shriveled and his expression darkened. "You think I'm joking…" he whispered as he took a step closer towards the vampire. "But I'm actually quite seriously. You see, it is never a good thing when your…kind takes interest in a human."

Edward's face became closed and harsh at Draco's words and Draco could just imagine the other's expression but he did not look away from Edward. He let a mirthless smile light his face. "It truly never is a good thing. The human winds up died eventually." He gave a dry, humorless chuckle. "Well either dead as 'gone, truly gone and six feet under' or the parasite type of dead where they lure their prey and suck them dry…"

"What are you talking about," Edward asked, his voice rough.

"Seems blondie here has some screws loose," Emmett said with an easy going grin that did not fool Draco. Draco was rather good at detecting lies.

"You may act ignorant if you wish," he said slowly. "But I just thought it would be nice for me to warn you. Stay- away- from Harry."

"Or else?" Edward challenged with a raised eyebrow.

Draco chuckled. "You leeches truly are something else…" he whispered and he could have sworn he saw the smallest of them all flinch. "Do you know there are other ways of…disposing of leeches besides ripping them apart and throwing them into a fire? It's truly quite fascinating," Draco mumbled as he brought his hand towards Edward's chest. The vampire stiffened and the only thing that stopped Edward from moving away was his pride. Draco smirked as he let a bit of his magic escape and he heard Edward's small gasp of surprise. "Go near him and I'll restart your undead, un-beating heart to the point where it will explode inside that thick shell of yours," he hissed.

"Draco?" a voice called from behind him and the vampires saw as the cold expression was whipped away, replaced by an open, content expression.

"Harry," Draco said with a tilt of his head as he took a step away from Edward and closer to the smaller boy. "You done with that teacher, huh?"

"What are you doing over here?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes and a frown.

"Nothing Harry, just chatting. I think I've made some friends."

Harry stared at him with disbelief as he smacked his arm. "Bull," he growled. He turned towards the Cullens who stood still and Harry could tell that Draco had said something to upset them.

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly as he crossed his arms in front of him. "If he has in any shape, way or form threatened, harassed or insulted your intelligence, lifestyle, looks or personality; if he has made any obscene and or obscure remarks whether about your mental, physical or emotional attributes or if he has simply said anything that has offended, insulted or hurt you, I apologize," Harry resided as if that was not the first time he had done so. "He's not only an idiot but a brute and a jerk who does not understand 'if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all' but then again if he followed that," Harry turned and glared at him, "He would never talk!"

Draco simply smiled. "That's not very nice poppet…" he mumbled and Harry glared. "Don't be a hypocrite!"

"I never once said I was a nice person, in fact, it's expected of me to be rude."

Harry sighed as he turned towards the other family. "I _am_ sorry," he said as he glanced towards the others standing behind Edward, stiff and the tension thick. Harry felt as if they were about to pounce. "Don't believe anything he said. Really, don't. No doubt you want to smack him for whatever he said but don't worry; I'll do it for you." He turned and slapped Draco on his side with his binder. "You git!"

"Ow! Really spitfire, easy, easy. Remember your temper."

"Oh shut up, let's go. You are just _unbelievable_! Do I truly need to follow you around to make sure you don't fuck things up?" Harry nearly screamed as he pushed Draco towards the car.

Draco chuckled. "Now, now…Harry. You're sounding like a nagging wife."

"Wife?" Harry hissed as they reached their car. "Like I'd marry a bloody brute like you!"

"That's not very nice," Draco chastised with a waving finger and it seemed like Draco's mocking manner annoyed Harry more than anything else.

"You prick! You damn FUCKING-" the car door shut behind him and whatever Harry said further was lost to those in the parking lot who were overhearing.

The vampire family watched the silver Audi practically race out of the parking lot and only then did they climb into the car, the tension around them not lessening.

"You did not see that coming?" Jasper asked Alice softly. The small vampire stared ahead in a haze, her face slightly relaxed. "No…he is a rather obscure figure…he fades in and out of my sight."

"And Harry?" Edward asked and Alice sent him a knowing glance that he promptly ignored. "He is more focused…_yes_…yes. He will keep Draco in line."

"He still threatened us," Rosalie reminded with a sneer twisting her beautiful face. Emmett grabbed his wife's hand and held it within his large one. "Easy now…"

"He knew. How did he know?" Edward asked softly.

Alice tilted his head. "Could you not read his mind?"

"His thoughts are hazy at best. Harry's might as well be nonexistent."

Emmett snickered. "Your little Harry sure has a temper."

"He does," Edward agreed with, his lips twitching. "And he's not my little anything."

"Hello? Have you forgotten? He knows, they both might know!" Rosalie growled as Edward pulled out of the parking lot.

"We will talk to Carlisle and Yves about it," Jasper said wisely, his voice smooth and they felt a sense of calm enter them. Alice glanced back towards the blonde. "They will not be there when we arrive. But that does not matter, I see many possibilities but none with us leaving soon or fighting Draco Malfoy."

"He'll lose," Emmett said gruffly.

Edward gave a sharp shake of his head. "He did something…it was as if electricity shot through me."

"Seriously?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "No, I'm making this up. Of course, I'm serious!"

"You don't have to yell," Jasper reminded. Edward instantly calmed down. "Sorry. He threatened us, insulted us!"

"Well, it's more like you. He told all those things to _you_," Emmett said with a small grin. "I think he's threatened by you. Perhaps Harry and he are more than just, you know, friends," Emmett said slowly, almost as if reluctant to point out the possibility.

Edward's hands tightened around the steering wheel at Emmett's words and Alice placed her dainty hand on top of his. "Edward…I do not see them together."

"You just said he focuses in and out of your vision. You can not be entirely sure," Edward mumbled coldly and sighed when he noticed Alice's slightly hurt expression. "I am sorry. I am just…irritated."

"They are not together, Edward. I know this much. He is obscure when it comes to the near future. He changes his mind a lot…too much to be normal. But the distant future is rather clear…"

"Why doesn't that make sense to me?" Emmett said jokingly and Alice sent him a small smile. "Do not worry, I understand and that is all that matters."

"Hey, that's not very nice, Alice."

Alice didn't respond, merely turned to face Edward. "We will talk to Carlisle and Yves as Jasper advised and we will work this out."

Edward nodded. "Alright."

* * *

"-I just can't believe you! Why would you do that? I told you, I asked you not to go near them!" Harry said as they walked into their home. Draco walked in front of him, rubbing his ear with his palm. He winced as Harry's voice reached a new high. "Damn it Draco!"

"They're vampires," Draco said as they stopped in the kitchen, his back towards Harry. Harry's mouth opened in slight shock, not expecting Draco's comment.

"What?"

"They –the Cullens, and Hales- they're vampires," Draco repeated as he turned to face Harry. "We're not dealing with Veelas or with even werewolves. We are dealing with vampires who are always strong, always fast, who have exceptional senses, nearly invulnerable to concentrated magic, virtually invulnerable to physical damage and who _feed_ _on humans_. Do you understand now? They are dangerous. You have never fought a vampire, Harry. A dhampire, yes, and not even the true dhampires that truly _do_ have one human parent and one vampire one. You've fought halflings who never were turned all the way. The venom never took full affect and they became mindless corpses. That is what you've fought, mindless corpses whose only goal is to feed and feed and feed. This family is made up of true vampires. It is never a good thing when a vampire takes interest in a human." Draco gave Harry a pointed look and the shorter boy shifted, feeling quite awkward. "You tell me to stay away from them? Alright, I will but only when **he** stays away from **you**."

"Draco-" Harry began but the blond turned away. "Harry, you think very lightly of everything. Too much. I won't. I don't have that luxury." He left the room, leaving Harry alone in the suddenly small kitchen with barely any air.

He suddenly felt like crying, he didn't quite know why; was he too angry or too sad?

* * *

"What do you mean you're not going?" Harry asked surprised as he stopped on his way towards the door.

"The Order is paying me a visit," Draco mumbled as he sipped his tea. "They want to see how we- excuse me, _you_ are doing. They also want to put a few wards…"

"Then I should stay also."

"No. You should go. Trust me when I say you don't want to be here," Draco said with a small bitter smile. "It's never pretty when both Malfoy males are in an Order meeting."

"Draco-"

Draco waved his hand, dismissing whatever Harry was about to say. "No, don't worry about it. Really, it'll take a few hours. Besides, I need a break from that school."

"If you're sure…"

"I'm sure."

"Alright…call me, you know. If you need me," Harry mumbled as he flashed his cell.

"Hmmm," Draco mumbled as he glanced towards the phone on the kitchen counter. "Will do."

Harry left without another word and arrived to school in a somewhat foul mood. They had gone to sleep without talking, Draco not leaving his room and Harry not wanting to disturb him. He knew when Draco was at his limit and the boy had been last night. But that meant they had not talked nor discussed or made up. They had gone to sleep with the tension and Harry woke up wanting to "make up". He didn't get the chance.

He slid out of his car, his lips tugged into a frown. He could feel eyes on him and he looked up to see a few students eyeing him. He growled, "What? Have I grown wings and sprouted an extra head?"

They looked away and Harry didn't bother to feel any guilt. He honestly didn't care at the moment if he words were biting or rude. They should just stop staring.

His gaze, almost as if on his own gravitated towards where he knew Edward Cullen stood, talking to his siblings. Their eyes met for a moment before Harry looked away, his stomach fluttering not in an uncomfortable way. He grumbled under his breath as he left his car's side, moving towards the main building, his mind on Draco and the Order.

His thoughts were interrupted by a shrilling sound and he looked up, a dark blue van taking up his line of vision as it came sliding towards him. He felt himself lean against something –no doubt someone else's car- and he felt his magic start to snap in the air around him as it enveloped him, waiting for the impact.

He cursed and his magic shot out, hitting the van but instead of stopping it, it merely caused it to spin and _**fuck**_, it came to him at a much faster speed. He could barely utter a sound, his shock taking over him and his magic simply frizzled as it tried to react, _and failing _Harry's mind added quietly.

Time no longer worked for it all seemed to happen slowly and Harry wanted so badly for it to be over with when suddenly he felt something collide with him and he lost his breath as the hard, cold _something _pushed him towards the side, away from the sliding van. He hit his head against something and he let out a groan but then what felt like cold, iron bands closed around him and he was jerked out of the way as the car the van hit groaned and shifted, threatening to give him a good hit.

"_Shit_!" Harry cursed as he felt his leg slam into something hard and sharp. Yet those iron bands did not release him and he felt the wind hit his face as he was moved. And then suddenly, it was all very quiet. Harry opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and realized he was between two cars that had been damaged by the crash. He let out a shaky breath and his magic continued to snap and crackle softly as his heart hit his ribcage in its erratic rhythm.

There was a soft gasp and it was then that Harry realized those iron bands were arms. Cold, marble-like arms. Edward.

"Are you alright?" a voice mumbled in his ear and Harry let out a small yelp. "I'm fine…I'm fine."

"Good," the voice mumbled again and Harry could detect just a hint of anxiety, of fear. And then Harry realized why. Edward had just saved him. He had just exposed himself. He had just proved Draco's theory.

"You should go," Harry mumbled as he tried to pull away from the embrace. Those arms seemed to tighten around him. "Edward, you have to let me go." He received no response.

"Edward!" Harry hissed, "Let go. You have to get away from here…you weren't anywhere near me. Go! It'll be too suspicious, _go_."

And he was gone. The cold marble-like chest and the iron band arms left him. Noise entered the equation as people started to scream and shout and pain ran through him especially his leg and head.

He let out a small moan and he willed his magic to subside. He did not need his magic causing any more harm when people finally reached him.

"Harry!?" a voice called out and Harry sighed. "I'm over here!" he called out and he used the support of the car behind him to stand up. He hissed in pain as he landed on his bad leg. "Shit, just great," he grumbled. "I should have stayed home."

* * *

Well, I go back to classes on Monday. –sigh- I don't wanna!!!!!!!! But alas, I must. Do tell me what you guys think and THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEW!! I usually reply to most reviews but I've been so busy that I haven't had to time. Sorry.

Also, honestly, I've only spellchecked this ONCE so there will be some mistakes…I think. Sorry.

Oh! Just so you know, there's a **poll** concerning **this story in my profile**. Please take a look. I'll be closing the poll soon enough.

Hope you've enjoyed! Also, Yves' past will be talked about further down the road, mostly with Harry.


	5. Tulip

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. Don't own anything you recognize!

**Warning(s):** **Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Protective!Draco;

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]

**Summary:** They've been hiding and running, training and indulging for years. What are the chances they meet a family hiding away a secret nearly as big as their own in the little town of Forks?

**Note:** Always take the time to read my **Ending Notes**. I usually write little comments of importance!

* * *

**Chapter IV  
****Tulip  
**Symbol of the Perfect Lover

* * *

His leg felt like a jaded glass had taken root in his calf. It throbbed in tune with his head which felt like a bell that had just been hit. But that was not the worst. No, the worst was the fact that Draco had been called.

"You called him!" Harry nearly yelled as he stared at Mike as if he was insane. "Are you out of your bloody mind?"

"But Harry-"

"Oh my God, he's never going to let me out of the house!" Harry groaned as he sat on one of the bed in the emergency rooms. The long room reminded him of he infirmary at Hogwarts. "I can't believe you called!"

"Well, I didn't really!" Mike protested at seeing just how upset Harry was. "I mentioned it to one of the teachers that Draco wasn't in school and that he would probably be worried…"

Harry groaned. "You traitor."

"Harry!" Mike gaped as if surprised by Harry's pout.

He sighed, "I'm not mad at you…ok, I'm a little upset but I can understand why you did it. Thank you, Mike."

The boy suddenly beamed as if Harry had just given him a cookie and Harry smiled nervously, all the while silently wondering if perhaps Draco was right. Maybe Mike did flirt with him…

He turned towards the only nurse, all the while mentally shooing the thought from his mind. "Excuse me, when can I go home?" he asked.

The nurse smiled. "The doctor will be here shortly. He will be the one to say if you can leave or not."

"Oh…" Harry mumbled with a sigh. "Do you know when he's going to come in?"

"Soon," she replied with another smile before leaving the room. Harry suddenly felt rather awkward. "Why are you here again?" Harry asked and only when the words were out of his mouth did he realize how…rude it sounded. "I mean, you're not injured right?"

Mike shrugged. "Wanted to make sure you were alright…" he grumbled.

Harry wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole as he turned away from Mike. _'Wow…this is __**very**__ awkward.'_

"When did you have the school call Draco?" Harry asked and the tension between them seemed to lessen.

"When I was leaving the school…"

"Oh…that should give me a few more minutes of piece and quiet," Harry mumbled as he promptly closed his eyes and concentrated very hard on falling asleep.

Harry knew he fell asleep, not exactly for how long, when a familiar voice broke through the silence surrounding him.

"Is he asleep?"

"I was," Harry mumbled before Mike could even respond. He cracked opened his green eyes and gave Edward what he hoped was a smile. "You look gloomy," Harry said softly.

Edward gave a crooked smile. "I am simply thinking."

"Well, think happier thoughts," Harry said with a shrug and hissed when he realized his shoulders did not wish to be used. "Owie…"

Edward let out a snicker. "You are a child."

"Hey!" he protested with a glare, "You'd be complaining too if you were forced, yes I said _forced_, into staying on this uncomfortable bed. Why are hospital beds so uncomfortable anyway?"

Edward raised a hand to stop Harry's ramble. "Do not fret. I came to spring you."

Harry smiled; a rather sweet and nearly innocent smile. "Really? Sweet! How?"

Edward simply shifted towards the side and at that precise moment, a doctor walked in. He was young with blond hair, a strong beautiful face and similar butterscotch colored eyes. He stood straight and with a perfect posture but that did not take away how worn and tired-looking he seemed, bruise-like circles under his eyes.

Those kind eyes turned towards Mike. "I'm sorry, only immediate family, Mr. Newton," Carlisle said with a patient smile. Mike's face grew red but he nodded before giving a quick wave to Harry and leaving the long room.

The moment the door closed behind the blond boy, Dr. Cullen turned and faced Harry.

"Hello, Harry," he greeted with a perfect beautiful smile. It took Harry a moment to snap out of the slight haze but he managed and he gave the doctor a somewhat nervous smile. "Hi."

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Great, if I ignore the leg, the head and my shoulders. When can I be discharged?" Harry was still hoping he could leave the hospital before Draco arrived.

Dr. Cullen walked to the lightboard near Harry's bed and turned it on. "Well, your leg doesn't seem to be broken or even fractured…have you broken your leg before?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, yes, there is evidence of previous trauma."

"I'm kinda clumsy, doesn't help that I attract trouble," Harry mumbled. Dr. Cullen eyed him as if he didn't quite believe his story. Harry simply stared back, his eyes wide and innocent. The look usually worked with Draco…

The doctor turned abruptly, so quickly that Harry didn't even notice at first that he wasn't staring into butterscotch eyes. He changed the X-rays. "Your head it a bit worse off than your leg it seems."

"That's weird…my leg definitely hurts more."

"Hmm…" Dr. Cullen hummed as he turned towards Harry and probed lightly along his skull.

"Ow…ow…ok, now you're just doing that on purpose!" Harry grumbled as he crossed his arms in front of him.

Dr. Cullen chuckled. "I'm sorry, just making sure."

"Can I go now?"

"What's the rush?"

"Well you see, I really want to go before-"

"Harry!"

Harry winced. "Before that…happens," he finished as Draco entered the room, his eyes light and his lips pursed tightly. He was next to Harry in three quick strides. "Harry, is that your blood? Damn it! What the hell happened? How could you get into an accident? Fuck, Harry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Harry-"

"I'm fine, Draco. Calm down," Harry grumbled, feeling like a child under a parent's scolding.

"Calm down! How the hell do you expect me to calm down? I just left the whole-" he stopped abruptly as he realized just where he was. He turned towards the doctor, his eyes cold. "How is he?"

"His leg is mostly a flesh wound; he's been given a few stitches which will need to be removed soon enough. His head wound is a bit more worrisome but nothing too serious. We've stitched up the wound but he'll be having quite a few headaches. He can take painkillers if he wishes. If he starts to bleed, please do bring him in immediately."

Draco nodded curtly. "Can he leave?"

The doctor gave a small smile. "Yes…"

"Can he walk on that leg?" Draco asked as his eyes landed on the wounded leg.

"It would be best if he did not put pressure on it for the day. Tomorrow is another story although I suggest he place as little pressure as possible on it."

Draco grunted, "You hear that little spitfire? Going to have to carry you."

"No- wait I can-" But Draco ignored him as he leaned over and scooped Harry up with little trouble. Harry truly was a light weight.

"Put me down!" Harry nearly shrieked and Draco chuckled, "Easy spitfire, you wouldn't want me to drop you, now would you? Besides, it's faster this way."

Harry's protest died but he still grumbled underneath his breath. Draco found his whining amusing.

"Thank you, doctor," Draco said curtly, not even sparing Edward a glance. He could feel the heated glare and hear the soft growl as he left and his worries of before surfaced. It was never a good thing when a vampire became attached.

Harry was unnaturally quiet on the ride home and only when Draco carried him to his room, did Harry speak. "Where did they go?"

"I told them you needed me to explain something to the Headmaster- principal, whatever."

"Was Sirius and Remus here?"

"Yes…they asked the usual questions. Were surprised when they saw you weren't here. Moody accused me of…actually, can't quite recall what he said to me…" Draco mumbled as he took off Harry's shoes. "Just remember it made me want to hex him or curse him…or kill him."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, knowing the reason behind the Order suppose restlessness was because he had not been there.

"Don't be. I'm the one that told you to go to school. I can take care of myself."

"I know, but they shouldn't treat you like that. You've done a lot for me and for them."

Draco stared at Harry with a strange expression. Harry thought perhaps he was in pain. "Draco…"

"I should have been there," Draco mumbled as his eyes ranked over Harry's body. "Moody's right, I am a rather terrible keeper."

"You know that's not true," Harry said softly and he fiddled with his dirty shirt. "You've been great to me! Spoil me even!"

"Only the best…" Draco grumbled the old Malfoy motto. _'Only the best for a Malfoy, only the best.'_

"Don't believe a word Moody says, he's too paranoid and doesn't trust anyone …sometimes I'm not sure if he even trusts me!"

Draco cracked a smile. "Who wouldn't trust you with that goofy grin of yours and those eyes?"

"Hey!"

"It was a compliment!" Draco assured with a small smirk that Harry didn't miss. Silence fell and Harry became aware of the pain. "You think you could give me something for the pain?" he mumbled and Draco nodded before getting up and leaving the room. He returned a minute later with a small vial. "Here, this will help."

"Will it make me tired?"

"Nah, I asked Severus to give me a better version…he brought them today."

"How is he anyway?"

"The same. As is everyone really…except the rest of the Golden Trio. They've grown."

"They were here?" Harry asked almost gleefully. "Wow, I can't believe Mrs. Weasley let them."

"Didn't care, didn't ask."

"I should write to them…it's been a few weeks since I last contacted them…" Harry mused to himself.

Draco simply shrugged. "Do as you wish." His thoughts drifted to the meeting in the morning, his mood worsening with each second but Harry spoke, effectively snapping the blonde from his dark musing.

"Edward saved me."

"Excuse me?"

"Edward saved me," Harry repeated slowly, emphasizing each word.

"What happened," Draco growled and Harry was taken back by Draco's sudden hostility. He felt himself shrink back and it seemed like Draco noticed for his expression softened.

"What happened, Harry," he repeated, softly and without a hint of emotion.

"Some van was coming towards me. My magic reacted and hit the van but it only made it spin and come at me faster. Next thing I know, Edward has me in his arms and pulling me out of the way," Harry said before shyly adding, "At personal risk to himself and his family."

"What are you trying to say?" Draco mumbled with narrowed eyes.

"That they are not…they mean no harm and are…good."

"Harry," Draco mumbled and gave Harry a strained smile. "They are the natural predator of humans," he said slowly and in a somewhat condescending manner.

"I'm not stupid," Harry snapped. "I know what they are, alright? You told me rather clearly yesterday but that doesn't mean anything. I don't judge people based on what or who they are, you know that Draco; I judge them by their actions. They have yet to hurt me or anyone!"

"Harry-"

"No!" Harry growled and Draco sighed.

"I owe him a life debt," Harry said strongly and with the tenacity of a Gryffindor. "I'm going to repay him."

Draco let out a snarl. "You're willing to put your life in that monster's-"

"Don't insult him!" Harry said heatedly and Draco felt something close to dread enter him. "No…please Harry…don't. Don't tell me you actually have _feelings_ for this boy!"

"What! No, of course not! I don't even know him," Harry insisted with a glare.

Draco incredulous expression did not drop and Harry sighed. "Please, Draco, don't say such ridiculous things. I've known him for three days seeing as he was absent the first week."

"Hmm…" Draco grunted, his eyes still holding a flicker of suspicion. "He's interested in you though."

"He is not!" Harry said in frustration. "Not everyone has an ulterior motive. Some people can be friendly and expect nothing in return but friendship!"

"Alright," Draco said after awhile as he noticed Harry's growing frustration. "Be that as it may, I will talk to him about this…life debt."

"It's my life debt, Draco," Harry said roughly but Draco would not let his mind be changed. "Yes and you are my charge making it my business. I'll take care of it." Harry's mulish expression did not waver but he did not protest. Draco wasn't fooled; no doubt Harry would bring up the subject later on.

"Will you tell him?" Harry asked after a minute of silence. "About us?"

Draco's lips tugged into a mirthless smile. "If that is how he wishes for us to repay the life debt, then sure."

"They have a right to now."

"How the hell do you see that?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We know their secret. It doesn't seem fair."

Draco gritted his teeth. "Harry, I am not about to tell them our secret simply because you feel like we should bond with them!"

"I'm not saying anything about bonding," Harry said with a glare, "I'm just saying that they would trust us more if they felt a sense of security-"

"I'm not a bloody locking charm!" Draco nearly screamed. "My job is not to make them feel safe! Bloody hell, Harry, how hard did you hit your head? You honestly want to start holding hands with them and start singing?"

"It's not fair," Harry said through barely parted lips. "I wouldn't like it if a muggle suddenly knew about me being a wizard. I'd be worried about them blurting out the truth constantly…that's all. I sympathize, Draco. I know it's hard for you to understand but I don't have ice running through my veins!"

"No," Draco said with a sudden stillness that had Harry regretting his words. "You don't."

"Draco, I'm-"

"Why don't you get some rest?" Draco mumbled with a sigh. "I'm drained and you probably are too. I'll propose the life debt tomorrow to this Edward."

Harry didn't stop him from leaving and Harry wasn't quite sure what was going on. They rarely argued during their travel, their bond deeper than most. They bickered and teased but rarely ever started a hissing fit, especially not over someone they had only meet a week and a half ago.

Harry didn't like it.

* * *

Harry didn't give Draco a chance to speak with the Cullens the next day. He entered the cafeteria and immediately headed towards their table, ignoring Jessica's call. Draco had yet to arrive and for the first time, Harry was glad Draco sometimes didn't walk him the cafeteria. As Harry walked towards the table, he suddenly felt as if he was about to intrude into their little world. He pushed the feeling to the back of his mind as he finally reached them.

"Hi," He mumbled once their eyes fell on him. His feelings fluttered and he almost bolted out of the cafeteria. But he didn't. He took a deep breath, desperately trying to remember what he had rehearsed saying before entering the cafeteria.

"I…I wanted to thank you," Harry said softly, his eyes on Edward. He shifted on his better leg. "You didn't have to help me, I'm glad you did or else I would have been squished like a…bug, but you did help me despite personal risk to you and your family."

Edward stiff posture seemed to turn even more rigid, even stiffer. "Harry, I don't know what-"

Harry waved his hand impatiently as he frowned. "Look, I get it, alright? It'd be stupid to just admit to me your…condition, but it's useless to deny it now."

"What do you want?" Rosalie snapped, her eyes filling with contempt.

Harry barely gave her a glance. "I already said what I want. To thank him. Don't worry about your secret. I'm certainly not going to say anything nor will Draco."

"How can you be so sure?" Alice asked softly and her siblings gave her a look of pure disbelief, looks she promptly ignored. Harry smiled, pleased that at least one of them was giving him the benefit of the doubt. "Because I'm going to tell you our secret. That way, we're on equal footing."

Alice's expression changed and for a moment, Harry thought the girl had just lost interest in their conversation but the expression was gone before he could dwell on it. A rather impish smile tugged her lips. "No need…I already know," Alice said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I mean-"

"It's alright Harry, I'm quite sure," Alice said with a nod. "You were going to tell us and that's all that matters."

Harry shrugged. "Alright, your loss…" he mumbled.

His expression turned serious. "Don't prove Draco right…please." He turned as if to leave but stopped abruptly. "Oh…I owe you, Edward Cullen, a life debt. Choose careful now…" Harry said softly before turning once more and leaving towards where he saw Draco standing.

Draco was angry.

"You didn't," Draco nearly moaned as he saw Harry's expression.

Harry shrugged. "I told him I owed him a life debt…I was going to tell them our secret but it seems the small girl already knows."

"What do you mean, she already knows?"

"I get the feeling that she can either read minds or is a Seer. Either way, she knows."

"She could be bluffing."

"Nah…I've learned from the best when it comes to detecting lies," Harry said with a small smile towards Draco as he placed his smaller hand on Draco's arm. "Are you mad?"

"Of course I'm mad!" Draco hissed as he shot a glance towards the table. "Have you any idea how angry the Order is going to be with me when they find out there is a group of vampires in close proximity of us and who know we're…" Draco sighed. "Merlin, Harry…sometimes I just wonder about you!"

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled as he looked down at his shoes. He bit his lips. "I just thought it was the right thing to do."

"You and your bloody sentimentality," Draco said, almost too low to be heard. "I am angry, Harry but not at you, alright? Are…are you crying?"

"Of course not!" Harry snapped with a glare but Draco could see the redness beginning to creep into Harry's eyes. At Draco's disbelieving look, Harry glanced around, the fact that they were in a corner of the cafeteria dawning on him. "Are you hungry?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Can we go home?"

"Why?" Draco asked with a sudden suspicion.

"I'm tired, I have a headache and my leg is starting to cramp up, that's why."

"No pain no game…" Draco said with a small smile but he nodded. "Alright…let's go."

They walked towards the exit, ignoring their names being called from where they usually sat and with eyes heating Harry's back. He knew without looking who those eyes belonged to.

The moment they arrived home, Harry gave Draco a small smile before dashing (or at least tried to, blasted leg) upstairs, wanting nothing more than to sleep. He slept and he dreamt of a snowing forest, oranges, Hedwig flying and a tall figure with familiar eyes who held Harry in his embrace.

He woke up and with a glance at his clock, it told Harry it was three hours past midnight. Harry drifted off soon after that. He did not remember what he dreamt of when he woke up in the morning.

* * *

"He's a what?" Emmett asked and Edward's arm shot out, too quickly to be seen clearly and set Emmett tumbling off the chair. "Will you stop asking that?"

"I saw it," Alice said again with an airy tone. "He was going to tell me… 'We are wizards…magic runs through us…so you see, you are not the only ones in this town with redefining secrets. I hope I am right about your family…I hope you're trustworthy'…that was what he was going to say…"

"Alice-"

"He was telling the truth," Alice said with a small, private smile.

"Oh come on, a _wizard_? Really? Honestly?" Rosalie scoffed.

"A human would say the same about us," Yves reminded idly without a pause in his sketching. "I think I met a wizard once…" Yves said softly, absentmindedly. "During my time with the Volturi…I think…perhaps I am imagining things."

"Yves," Edward said softly, hearing Yves fragmented thoughts.

"I'm fine…" Yves assured softly. "Just trying to…think. But Rosalie…as I said, humans would say the same for us. Scoff at the idea of vampires roaming, it is possible that the boy is telling the truth."

"He said he owed me a life debt."

"Ah…that is a rather old tradition," Yves mumbled with a tilt of his head. "Humans no longer practice it but during my human years, a life debt was nothing to scoff about…Carlisle would remember better than I."

"What should I do?" Edward asked as he drummed his fingers against the chair. They waited patiently for Yves to respond, the silence tense but bearable.

"If he truly follows such traditions, then you will be insulting him by refusing. A life debt is mostly about pride, for the one that initiate is always the one that was aided. It is a method of repayment. Of course, I know you will be a gentleman about this, Edward," Yves gave a grin, "and of course demand nothing absurd or obscene."

"I would never."

"I get the feeling that his friend would not let you," Jasper mumbled and Edward glanced at his older brother. The blonde stood at a small distance, his back against the wall and his gaze on the wall in front of him. "He is very protective of the boy."

"Edward could ask for anything," Yves said slowly, "And if within his power, Harry would be obligated to fulfill. There was a reason why not many liked initiating a life debt and only the prideful or the elite performed them. At times, the price was too high."

"So what are you going to ask for?" Emmett asked with a grin that told what he was thinking.

Edward gave a small snarl in warning. "Keep your dirty-"

"Ease now!" Emmett snickered as he shifted closer towards Rosalie. "I was merely curious."

Alice giggled as she strolled towards Jasper. "What do you think of this?"

"I…" Jasper hesitated, "I think it would be an opportunity to learn more about them."

"Why would we-" Rosalie began but Jasper continued over her. "It is best to know if a person is a foe or friend. We know next to nothing about them and if they are wizards, then that is a power we are not accustomed to. It is best to…learn. If they are a danger, then we act and if they are not, then…we shall see from there."

Yves tilted his head in a motion that could be considered a nod. "Ever the General, Jasper," he said with something close to admiration. "He is right of course. It is best to know if they are our enemies or our friends."

"Then I should ask him to…?" Edward trailed, hoping Yves would simply finish his sentence. Yves shrugged as he closed his sketchbook. "I'm not quite sure…but as I said, I expect you to be a complete gentleman, Edward."

"Yeah Edward, a complete gentleman!" Edward didn't bother to hold his temper back this time when he hit Emmett.

* * *

Draco just knew today was going to be horrible. Absolutely dreadful. He could feel it. He woke up late; the hot water wasn't working for whatever reason. He had a headache and he had nearly fallen down the stairs. And he hadn't gotten more than two hours of sleep. Stupid nightmare. It involved the Order, his parents, Harry and a vampire.

If Draco was honest with himself, he would admit he was afraid of Harry falling for the vampire for if Harry did, he would be left alone. As selfish as it sounded, he could not help but feel as such. That was not Draco's main reason, more like a fractional part, for apposing such a relationship. The relationship would not work. For one thing, Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived. The Wizarding World expected too much of him, none of those expectations being falling in love with a vampire.

Then there was the Order. Draco gave a snort at that. Many of the members were overprotective of Harry, seeing the boy as their son or younger sibling. They would sooner go after the Cullen's family and slaughter them all before they allowed Harry and that Edward boy- _vampire_ to lock lips.

Yearning blood was second nature to them and it was hard, nearly impossible to suppress that instinct. And even if the damn prat did manage to suppress the instinct to sink his teeth into Harry's flesh, there was still the problem that Harry was well…human.

He would grow older, each year adding age to his face and body until he died an old man. There was no going around that fact. Harry would have perhaps two, three years with the bloodsucker before he started looking _older_ than Edward. The only way for Harry to have a future with Edward would be for him to be turned into a vampire himself. Could Harry truly do that? Become basically a parasite that lived off humans?

Draco wasn't quite sure and he wanted to save Harry the heartache. For that was how this would all end if Harry allowed the boy to get close and if Harry allowed himself to fall in love. It was best if they just kept their distance. In a few years, Harry will hardly even remember a vampire called Edward, so long as they kept their distance. For Draco knew the possibility of Harry falling for the other was good…too good. If he had been human, the situation would have been easier, so much easier.

* * *

"There's nothing we have to discuss," Draco nearly snarled at Dumbledore through the fireplace. "He needed me to speak to the principal, that's all. Everything that needed to be said was said, everything else is just the members speaking their doubts!"

"I understand that, but the meeting was not concluded, Draco. You are a member of the Order. Please, understand."

"Oh, I understand just fine!" Draco snapped, "He's not going to be here today either; he has plans and I'm not about to tell him to cancel just because the Order doesn't trust me."

"We trust you Draco or else you would not be in charge of Harry," Dumbledore replied with a small smile.

"You may trust me, old coot, but they do not. I'm tired of playing their games. Harry will not be here. If you still wish to come and have your damn meeting, then fine but he will not be here."

"They're going to think you're hiding something, Draco. Are you hiding something?"

"No," Draco grumbled. _'Except he was almost killed but was saved by a vampire and now he has a busted leg and a wounded head. Heh…That rhymed.'_

"If you're certain-"

"I'm certain."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "I will ask if they still wish to have the meeting…just in case, keep your schedule open for today."

"Alright."

Draco stood and the fire shifted, no longer the familiar green but flickers of red and orange. He didn't turn around to face Harry. "It's rude to eavesdrop, Harry."

"You do it all the time."

"I'm a brute; I'm supposed to be rude. You are not," Draco said gruffly. "You heard everything I suppose."

"Yes."

"You do understand why I don't want you here if they come, right?"

"If they see me limping or my cuts, they're going to ask questions."

"Exactly."

"I understand," Harry said slowly as he shifted the strap of his bag on his shoulder. "I guess I'll be going to school alone…"

"Yes," Draco said with a voice that clearly said he did not like the idea. "Of course you could stay in your room and not make a sound."

"I'll go to school," Harry mumbled. "Don't let them get to you, alright Draco?"

"Sure," Draco said with a shrug as he followed towards the door. Harry opened the door and blinked in surprise.

"Hi…" Harry said softly as he received a small smile.

"Hello," Edward said just as softly, his gaze heated.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Draco asked, his voice not as biting as it could have been because of his surprise.

"I have mulled over what Harry has said," Edward said slowly, glancing towards Draco before returning his gaze to Harry. "I know a way for you to repay your life debt."

Draco let out a hiss but Harry waved a hand, motioning him to relax. "And what's that?"

"I am curious," Edward admitted with a small, perfect shrug. "I wish to know more of you…a wizard. In exchange, I will speak about us…so as to be on equal footing."

Harry's lips quirked as Edward quoted his own words. "Is that truly what you want? As a wizard, there are very few things I can't do…really…" Harry's brow furrowed. "There are limitations of course but…"

"I am sure."

Harry shrugged. "Alright…I accept."

Draco closed his eyes as he rubbed his suddenly sore eyes. "This is going to end horribly."

"Pessimist," Harry said with a smile. "I doubt they will do anything with any information they receive and as Edward said, he's willing to answer my questions as well. Equal footing."

"Can I drive you to school?" Edward asked abruptly.

"No!" Draco snapped but Harry sighed.

"Draco, I doubt he's going to kill me on the way to school…"

"Harry-"

"We have a deal, Draco. I'm not about to go back on my word."

"This is a horrible idea," Draco nearly moaned, all the while trying to think of a solution to the problem standing in front of them.

"I will not hurt, Harry…" Edward promised and Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, your promise comforts me immensely! Thank you!"

"Draco, stop it!" Harry grumbled, his cheeks starting to stain pink. "I'm going with him, alright? And when I get there I'll even call you, just to prove that he didn't kidnap me or decided to have me for dinner."

"It would be breakfast actually," Edward said idly and Harry let out a small snicker that he quickly concealed when he noticed Draco's frown. "Oh ease up, Draco," Harry nearly pleaded. "Please, just…relax."

"Easy for you to say," he grumbled. "Alright…go but the moment you step on school, call me, alright?"

"Yes, yes…" Harry said with an impatient wave. "You're acting like I can't take care of myself, Draco. Relax."

He walked out of the small parch and towards the silver Volvo parked behind their own car. Draco watched as the vampire opened the door for Harry before walked towards the driving. He watched them drive off, his stomach twisting and his mind turning hectic as he realized what he had just let happen.

"Relax? How the hell does he expect me to relax?!" Draco hissed as he ran a hand through his hair, mentally hoping the Order did not show up that day. He didn't think he could deal with them while worrying about Harry.

This was horrible.

* * *

So? Yes? No? Maybe so? –smile- I actually had a rather hard time with this chapter. It drove me insane and I redid it about four times! Anyway, next chapter will probably be up next week some time…

**Next Chapter: **Harry and Edward talk about their different lives.

P.S. For those who wish to beta this, please leave me a message from my profile instead of in the review…I'm scatterbrained and I never remember who volunteered to beta in their review and if I ever accepted. It's just easier if it's in a message.

Thanks!

Sorry for any mistakes and don't forget to review! They pump me up! Oh, and I have a present for all those who have reviewed! It'll be coming in a week or so, I promise! (No it's not the chapter five update, it's something else!) –smile-

**NOTE**: Polls will be **closed **by **Monday**! Please put in your polls, majority will win!


	6. Freesia

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. Don't own anything you recognize!

**Warning(s):** **Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Protective!Draco; Now **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]; Draco/?

**Summary:** They've been hiding and running, training and indulging for years. What are the chances they meet a family hiding away a secret nearly as big as their own in the little town of Forks?

**Note:** Always take the time to read my **Ending Notes**. I usually write little comments of importance!

* * *

**Chapter V  
****Freesia  
**Trust

* * *

Neither Edward nor Harry broke the silence that engulfed them as Edward drove and Harry could feel his relatively good mood begin to dwindle. He gave a soft sigh as he noticed the school approaching…and passing.

"You missed the exit…" Harry's voice trailed off as he turned on his seat to see the fading school. "Should I be suspicious Edward?"

"No," Edward said with a small smile. "I promised not to hurt you, did I not? I simply thought we could take this day and talk…an occasional skip day doesn't hurt."

"I've had more than one skip day," Harry said stiffly as he eyed the vampire with a wary expression. "So if not to school, where are we going?"

"There is a park near by…I will park there and we can talk."

"Hmm…" Harry grumbled, his stiff shoulders relaxing. "Alright."

The silence returned as they drove towards the suppose park. It did not take them nearly as long as Harry expected. They entered the park's nearly vacant parking lot, the park spread out before them. The windows descended just a fraction, enough for the air to circulate but still high enough that their conversation would not be easily overheard. The car gave a small sigh as it was turned off and the silence returned.

"I didn't know this was here," Harry said softly and Edward gave a quick nod, his gaze ahead. "Please don't tell me I'm going to have to do all the talking…" Harry grumbled as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"No…I am simply sorting through my thoughts. Give me a moment, please," Edward said. Harry did not respond, giving him the moment he asked for.

"So you are a wizard…" he began and Harry felt his lips twitch.

"Yes."

"And you can do magic I assume."

"Correct," Harry said with just enough amusement to lighten the mood.

"How does that work exactly?"

"It's complicated."

"We have time," Edward said with a crocked smile. "And I assure you, I can keep up."

"Déjà vu," Harry said softly before shaking his head. "Technically when a person says Wizarding World they mean the large community of wizards and witches located in Europe but it could also describe literally the whole community of Magic though the correct term would simply be the Magical World but it just doesn't sound as nice."

Edward gave him an odd look and Harry groaned. "Really, I'm not the best describer of our world…Alright, here goes. There are smaller communities in South America, even fewer in North America. Then there are the larger communities in Africa and Asia. All these communities have a different branch of magic and have different names for it. In Europe, we have wizards and witches. In Asia, you would have sorcerers and spiritual priests. That doesn't mean that magic is restricted to an area. There are wizards that live in Asia, sorcerers that live in Europe and shamans that live no where near Africa or South America…it's just…wielders of magic tend to colonize together depending on their magic and so although it can happen, most wizards stick to Europe simply because that's where our type of magic is mostly populated. I can't really say one branch is better than the other; the magic is simply different, used differently, etc. Europe or should I say the branch of magic that dominates Europe…they…well…our magic is channeled through a wand."

"Wand?"

"Yes, we have a magical Core which is like a…ball of yarn-"

"Ball of yarn?"

"Let me finish!" Harry said with a teasing glare. "As I was saying, our Core is like a ball of yarn. Usually the ball is wrapped tightly with only one ending, that you can see anyway. It's the same thing with the Core. Magic flows through one funnel which is connected to our wand. Mind you, the Core is not concentrated until early teenaged years. That's why when we're young, we're always doing accidental magic…that's magic unintended by the way."

"I got that from the name," Edward said with a small smirk.

Harry shrugged. "Just making sure. Well…because our Core is like this, wandless magic is very rare. Most wizards or witch can do small bouts of magic without the use of their wand if they're under extreme stress or if they are powerful enough but to do magic one does _with_ a wand _**without**_ it…that's…I only know three wizards that can do that in today's time."

"Really? So how does your type of magic work…?" Edward asked and a frown tugged his lips as he tried to rephrase his question. "I mean to say…is it something you practice or is naturally there?"

"It's hereditary," Harry said with a tilt of the head, "Although there are instances where a magical couple has a non-magical child or a Squib as they're called. Magic usually connects either more to one's will or to one's emotion."

"What's the difference?"

"The differences are quite subtle when it comes to wizards who need a wand. But for those who can do wandless magic, there is a huge difference. When the magic is controlled more by will, it's more analytical and the wizard controls their magic better although it takes them longer, takes more effort, to wield their magic. When it's emotions…well, it's true that there's a quicker response, it's easier to learn and apply but harder to control. Much harder…" he frowned. "Wandless magic controlled primary by emotions is dangerous, not to mention unstable."

"These three wizards who can do magic…what of them?"

Harry gave him a quick glance as he chewed on his lips in a nervous manner. "They are Albus Dumbledore and Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. although he goes by Lord Voldemort now," Harry rolled his eyes. "They're quite different, on opposite sides of the spectrum you could say but both are powerful wizards, powerful _magic wielders_ in general. Dumbledore can do wandless magic but usually uses a wand, I assume simply to make others more comfortable around him. His magic controlled more by his will I would think, while Tom," Harry growled as he said his name, "He's a monster who- his magic I would say is also controlled by will although sometimes I wonder with the temper tantrums he throws." Harry's angry expression cooled down and Edward could practically taste the resentment.

"And the third?"

"Excuse me?"

"The third wizard. You stated there were three that you knew of who could do wandless magic."

"Oh…yeah, guess I did," Harry mumbled as he patted his hair down in a nervous gesture. "That would be little o' me."

"You," Edward said with something close to surprise and Harry felt slightly insulted.

"Gee thanks!" Harry said with a small grimace.

"I apologize. I just was not expecting you to be powerful…" he mumbled but a smirk curled his lips. "The expression: large wallop in a small package comes to mind."

"Yeah!" Harry cried out, "It's not my fault I'm vertically challenged."

"I assume by your temper that your emotions often controls your magic."

"You know what they say about assuming," Harry said sarcastically as he crossed his arms in front of him. Edward simply raised an eyebrow and Harry sighed. "Yes…I wish it didn't though…"

"It must be hard."

"It is," Harry grumbled as he unfolded his hands and stared at them. "It's quite hard to…control myself. I have a temper to begin with which just doesn't help. If something is ailing me, whether physically, emotional or mentally, it affects my magic. If my magic is disturbed then _**I'm**_ disturbed which could cause me to fall ill. It's a fucked up cycle. If I get angry enough, my magic snaps for me, if I'm afraid, my magic attacks, if I'm depressed- It's an endless cycle which just makes my life harder than it should be." That odd familiar silence returned and Harry wondered if he had said something wrong.

"I am surprised," Edward said abruptly, catching Harry off guard. "I expected you to lie to me or perhaps…try to deceive me. It seems you have done neither as of yet."

"And I won't," Harry said with a certain look. "A life debt is a life debt. You asked for information and that's what I'm going to give you. You're lucky it was me and not Draco. I'm not as smart as him when it comes to cleverly deceiving others."

"Hmm…"

"Easier to tell the truth," Harry grumbled, "Don't have to remember what lie I told you."

Edward snickered. "What an odd thing to say."

"Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Tell me about yourself."

"Like what?"

"Anything."

"My favorite color is green, I like cats, not so much dogs although there is one exception, I like the smell of citrus fruits, I'm sometimes afraid of the dark, I'm a Leo-"

"How was your childhood?" Edward asked with an amused look.

"My parents died while I was still a baby so my aunt and uncle took care of me. They weren't the nicest of people, at least not to me. They didn't like magic-folk, you see. My mother was a muggleborn which is a witch or wizard born from muggles or in other words a nonmagical-folk and my mother was sisters with my aunt…anyway, when I was eleven, I was invited to attend Hogwarts."

"Which is…?"

"I was going to tell you," Harry said with a sigh, "You're so impatient!"

Edward simply snickered.

"Hogwarts is a school; it's where I began my learning as a wizard. In our Fourth Year, Draco and I started our little adventure around the world."

"What is he to you?" Edward asked and received a groan from Harry. "Not this again. I told you, he's a friend although technically I'm his charge…"

"He's the same age as you."

"True," Harry said with a smile, "But he's taken care of me for a while now. He was raised differently so he's more…capable in handling this type of responsibility."

"And how was he raised?"

"He's a pureblood which means his ancestors have always been magical. His family has never bred with a muggle. You could say he's part of the elite, the aristocrat. He has the money, the looks, the influence, the charm. Don't let his rudeness fool you; he can be quite charming when he wishes to be. He was born to lead; to be followed. Draco is…Draco."

"You care for him."

"Of course I do. He's like the brother I've never had…" Harry mumbled, "We weren't always like this, however. Until the end of our Fourth Year, he and I were enemies; always getting the other into trouble and getting into fights."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"We're been through a lot."

"Why did you leave?" Edward asked. "Did you not like-"

"Can we not talk about that right now?" Harry asked, hoping that Edward would let the subject drop. If he persisted, Harry would have to answer, something he did not wish to do.

"Alright."

Harry felt his posture relax and he gave Edward a grateful smile. "Thank you. Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"How did you know what we were?"

"Draco knew before I did. I just knew you weren't human."

"How did Draco find out?"

Harry shrugged. "How should I know? Draco's an encyclopedia alright? I assume he figured it out by the second day; pale skin, ocher colored eyes, the fact that you five didn't _seem_ human. Then there was the fact that you live here in Forks and then lived in Alaska. Like he said, there aren't many magical creatures that live up there…"

"He's quite observant."

"Yes, yes he is."

"Tell me about this school…Hogwarts was it?" A smile split Harry's face and he looked like a child as he blurted everything about Hogwarts from the staff and classes to the moving staircases and Forbidden Forest.

"And so this Hagrid is a half giant…" Edward said slowly as he tried to digest everything Harry had told him. "How did…never mind."

Harry giggled. "I almost asked Draco once but I knew it would be so awkward…"

"And Ron and Hermione are your best friends?"

"Yes, although I haven't been that great of friend…I'm the one that needs to instigate the communication. They must hate me."

"I doubt it," Edward said, "I cannot see anyone hating you."

Harry gave him a bitter smile. "You'd be surprised. But let's go to better topic! I think it's time for me to learn a bit about you."

"Ask away," Edward said with a nod.

"How old are you?" Harry asked with green eyes wide with mischief.

"I'm 17 years old."

"Of course, and how long have you been 17 years old, Edward."

His lips twitched. "For a few years now."

"A _few_ years?"

"Perhaps more than just a few," Edward admitted with the same crocked smile as before. "But not by much, I assure you."

"You're lying!" Harry pouted, "But alright, I'll get it out of you eventually…"

"I'm sure you will."

"Tell me about your family…" Harry said with a smile as he shifted so he was facing Edward fully. "How are they like?"

Edward shrugged. "There is Carlisle…he was the one to turn me. He's the most compassionate person I know. He's quite _old_ and his control is nothing short of inspiring…he's like a father to me."

Harry grinned, "I know the feeling. So what about this…Mr. Hale I think?"

"Hmmm, no doubt that girl Jessica has told you the rumors…" Edward said softly and with a quick smirk. Harry fidgeted with his shirt, suddenly nervous. "Yeah…I tend to ignore gossip for the most part simply because I know how…annoying they can be…"

"I'm not offended," Edward said knowingly. "They are not rumors but fact really."

"Really?" Harry said, blinking in slight surprise. "I was so sure it was just Jessica talking nonsense again."

"You do not mind?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry gave a small snicker. "I have a friend that's half giant and yet you think I'd mind two blokes together? Seriously?"

"Hmm, it sounds silly when you say it that way. It is just humans tend to be-"

"I know," Harry cut off with a wave of his hand. "The Wizarding World is screwy. They're biased on just about everything that isn't well…them. Werewolves are discriminated against and vampires…well…" he gave Edward a small, sad smile. "Let's just say your people are watched with _caution_. Dark creatures are not necessarily welcomed there, reason why most magical creatures that are…human-like tend to live outside of Europe, it's just easier."

"Wizards are very much like normal humans."

"Hmm…" Harry grumbled with a reluctant look. "Not necessarily…it depends really…I mean true, they are as prejudiced as any muggle could be…but we're not really…hmmm…this may sound odd but we…well…" Harry hesitated and Edward rolled his eyes. "I doubt you will surprise me, Harry."

Harry shrugged. "Alright…well, if a wizard has a specific characteristic in their lineage they can…become pregnant."

Edward blinked. "Wait…as in the-"

"Men, not women, men," Harry clarified with a sheepish grin. "Which is why wizards aren't as…prudish about same sex couples…it's just…no real need. We don't have the same specific beliefs." Harry sighed as he caught sight of Edward's stun expression. "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"No…I- it was simply a shock."

"It's not like every male can get knocked up mind you…just those from specific bloodlines…and then there's always the fact that some couples who can't get pregnant simply go to St. Mungos, a hospital, and just sort of have their _essence_ and lineage…fused, I guess would be the word, and pop…they have a baby…" Harry's expression turned slightly confused. "I doubt it's pop and there's a baby but it's similar to…hmm…maybe you should just ask Draco…"

"It's like a test tube baby then?"

"A what?" Harry asked with wide eyes. "They put babies in test tubes now?"

Edward snickered. "No…it is similar to what you said except it involves science instead of magic and the embryo returns to the womb of the mother or the surrogate mother once fertilized."

"Oh…" Harry whispered with a nod, his shocked expression calming. "Alright, it is similar to that but when the essence or what you muggles call the DNA is fused together, which takes a whole lot of magic mind you, the embryo, and that's only if the fusing did succeed because it doesn't always, is placed into a surrogate mother. It's very expensive not to mention somewhat uncommon…but when your lineage doesn't have the right trait and you need an heir and you so happen to be married to someone of the same gender…it comes in handy."

"Your world is…"

"I've known about it since I was eleven and I can truthfully say I'm still surprised by them. There are too many traditions and rules and…I'm so glad I'm not a Pureblood…"

"And you're not because your mother was…muggleborn, correct?"

"Uh-huh. Technically my father was pureblood but my mother had muggle blood in her so I'm what you'd call a half-blood or a mutt," he grinned. "It doesn't matter to me really. But to others, blood and lineage is everything. Draco's family is quite…old fashioned."

"Old fashioned?"

Harry sighed. "The Wizarding World is quite a few decades or should I say centuries behind when it comes to traditions. Sex before marriage is looked down upon although technically it's…somewhat _encouraged_, with the males at least. It's just…it's something that must be kept private and out of the public's notice. Children born out of wedlock are uncommon. A bastard child isn't really something horrible and it's not like they'll be hindered but not having your father's name is considered disgraceful at times. Having a mistress or concubine, whether female or male, is accepted so long as it doesn't cause a scandal, so long as they know their place." His voice filled with scorn. "What does that mean, know their place? Their place as nothing but a damn whore?" he gave a small scoff before continuing to his rant, his words seeming more like internal musing than an explanation of their costumes. "Marriage, especially for the pureblood, is often seen as a business deal. Who will make me wealthier, who is pure in blood, who has more influence… Draco is…"

Harry's lips tugged into a small frown, "It's expected of him to marry soon…real soon…he's had a _**fiancée**_ since before he was born but he confessed to me he never truly liked her…it's horrible. Draco doesn't even like her and yet he's being forced to marry her. If he falls in love, do you know what his options are?" Harry's anger eyes glared at a certain spot in Edward's car and before the vampire could even dare respond, Harry continued. "His options are either to have an affair or to forget about his feelings. Divorce is not an option. The only way to even get a divorce is if one of them breaks the contract, which rarely ever happens!"

"Harry, calm down," Edward said as he felt the oddest sensation around him. It felt as if something was practically sizzling near his skin.

Harry closed his eyes and he gave a deep breath. "I'm fine…I'm fine…" he whispered as he continued to breathe evenly. "Thank you," he smiled. "As you can see, I get riled up easily!"

"Indeed."

"Don't worry, my magic snapping out won't do _you_ much damage, just don't piss me off too much because then you will be in trouble," Harry gave Edward a rather sweet smile and Edward, for a second, had trouble picturing such a small…human hurting him.

"Ahh, I know that look! You don't believe me!" Harry said with a huff and a small smirk as he let his chin drop to his open palm and his elbow pressing down on his crossed legs. "You know, the first role of combat is not to underestimate your opponent."

"You underestimate me, Harry," Edward said with a rather forced smile.

"Nah…" Harry said as he waved his unoccupied hand. "I know you could snap me like a twig and crush me like a bug but I could throw you twenty feet from here, stop you from coming three feet of me and burn you alive! So ha!"

"Hmm, impressive."

"I know," Harry said with a smug smirk that seemed out of place on such a childish face. "But you can still be the big bad vampire if you want…"

"Thank you," Edward replied with a roll of his eyes and his words laced with thick sarcasm. It made Harry giggle.

"Hey!" he cried out after a minute of silence after he realized how far their conversation had diverged. "You were about to tell me about Mr. Hale."

"You are right…" Edward mumbled, "I was. It seems we went on a tangent of sorts."

"It was a cool and informational tangent though," Harry said with a grin that had Edward chuckling.

"What should I say? Where should I begin?"

"As Dumbledore always said, the beginning is a good start."

Edward nodded. "Yves was born in 1682 to a French noble and a merchant's daughter who became his mistress," Edward said softly as he leaned towards Harry closer as if telling a secret.

"He's quite old," Harry whispered.

"Not as old as Carlisle," Edward said with a small grin. "Yves met the Volturi…and _stayed_ with them for many years. That's where he met Carlisle."

"I'm guessing they've been happy ever since," Harry said with a small smile that seemed to show his pleasure at such a fairytale ending.

"No," Edward said slowly. "There was a time when Yves and Carlisle were parted. They were reunited in the early 1800s, nearly a hundred years before I joined them. Yves has always been a…_handful_ you could say," he mumbled as he stared at his hands intensely. "Yves grew up quite differently than Carlisle. He had these…fits, he calls them, of extreme anger. He couldn't quite control himself, only Carlisle could really calm him down. Because Carlisle integrated with other humans, Yves needed to learn how to control his anger and his…_tendency_ to frighten others. It's been quite hard on him; he can control the thirst to a level that is commendable, nowhere near Carlisle's level but still impressive, yet even when I joined them, his fits of anger were still somewhat common. Carlisle didn't like him leaving the house unless he himself accompanied Yves…"

"And now?"

"Every few years he will have a fit but so far, no where near a human. He still causes humans more…discomfort than the rest of us but nothing too suspicious," Edward turned, his face passive. "He's like a parent to me, really…if you saw him now you would not believe he could be so violent. I think…I think having us around helps him, he calls us his _children_. He's very warmhearted if not short-tempered," Edward grinned, "And he, at times, acts rather spoiled and childish but at his defense, it is not really his fault. Carlisle indulges nearly all of his whims. When Yves was still human, his father spoiled him and then there was-" Edward's voice trailed off, his expression cold. "You met him, remember? He was with me when we met near the market."

"He seemed very nice."

"He is."

"But spoiled," Harry added dryly and it made Edward's lips twitch.

"Only slightly," Edward said in a teasing manner, "Not enough to annoy. It's actually quite endearing."

"Ah," Harry said with nod. "Alright, what about your siblings?"

Edward told him about each one, skimming through how they joined their little coven and their powers.

"So she _is_ a Seer," Harry said with a smug look as Edward finished telling Alice's power. "I knew it, or at least suspected."

"How?"

He shrugged. "She knew what I was going to say…I assumed either she could read my mind or see the future."

"You're rather observant yourself."

"Just enough to keep me alive," Harry said with a small smile. It fell as he caught sight of Edward's twisted expression. "You alright?"

"You have not asked me the most important question yet, Harry."

"I haven't?" Harry asked slowly as he stared at him in confusion. "What's that?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "What we eat."

"Oh," Harry said softly and he shifted, his posture straighter than a moment before. "I didn't see why that's so important. You're a vampire-"

"We don't hunt humans," he said with a certain edge as he guessed what Harry was about to say. Harry blinked. "Then how the hell do you survive?"

"On animals."

"Oh…how odd," Harry said but a smile bloomed. "And also rather-"

"Did you honestly think we attacked humans?" Edward asked with a small frown and for a moment, an emotion close to hurt flashed through his eyes.

Harry tried to smile but it resembled a grimace. "Edward…I didn't mean to insult you…it's just…I've come across too many magical creatures, although never once did I come across a fully turned vampire, and it's sunk in that humans are by no means at the top of the food chain. I would like to think that there are…magical creatures and dark creatures that resist the call for human flesh and blood but I can't…I can't hold it against them. It's…I just can't," he sighed, "Don't get me wrong, I would never do it nor am I excusing their killings but at the same time I cannot condemn them. It would be hypocritical of me to do so when I eat animals, when I eat meat."

"Harry-" Harry grabbed his cold hand and Edward stiffened. The wizard gave him a small, tender smile. "I'm glad you aren't like that Edward. It makes me very happy and I do have to admit that it makes me feel more comfortable…"

Edward gave a chocked laughter. "You should never feel comfortable around me. Simply because I restrict my diet does not mean I do not have the urges…"

"But you fight them," Harry said smoothly as his thumb caressed the cold, marble hard hand. "I do not judge people by what or who they are but by their actions. I've learned that at the very least…" he mumbled and he pulled away. "I would not have condemned you if you had preyed on humans but I would not have…I doubt we could have been good friends."

"You are an odd person, Harry…" Edward said softly and he leaned in further. Harry's breath hitched inside his throat. "You are the most tempting…" Edward jerked backwards so quickly that Harry missed the movement.

"You do not know how tempting you are," Edward whispered as he closed his eyes, "But I promised I would not hurt you to Draco and to myself and I will not go back on my word."

"I am…tempting…" Harry said slowly as he tried to bring his mind around the idea. "Oh…you mean-"

"Your smell, your movements, your blood; you're like the bottle of liquor being waved at an alcoholic."

"And you're the alcoholic," Harry said with a small, amused smile.

"Yes," Edward said with a sigh and a look that could be described as a glare. "This is not something to be laughed at, Harry! I could kill you."

"Hmm, you could," Harry said with a nod, "My magic reacts pretty fast but I think you would have me down and bleeding before it could react but I can assure you, you'll be hurting like hell before I die."

"Harry," Edward groaned in something close to frustration and Harry giggled. "I'm sorry. I know I should be taking this serious…"

"You should."

Harry smiled, "I'll try…it's just," he shrugged, "If I'm always serious every time I'm in danger…well then, I would be a very gloomy little wizard! Which I don't want to be."

"Harry…"

"Don't worry, Edward," Harry nearly cooed as he noticed Edward's tense expression. "I'll be very careful with you. I won't get to close and I-"

"No," Edward said with such force that it surprised Harry. His expression calmed. "No, Harry…I am…overcoming this. I simply need more time…more…I will overcome this. You do not need to do anything but be…patient."

He nodded, "Alright," he said with a small smile, "Although I must warn you, I'm not known for my patience…quite the opposite actually…"

Edward gave a lazy smile and Harry returned it. He ignored how his heart seemed to skip a beat at the smile and he ignored the warm feeling in his stomach. He idly realized as Edward continued to speak that he had been ignoring a lot of things…mostly these stupid, awkward feelings.

* * *

_Draco,_

_I am sorry this could not be said in person but the situation with the Dark Lord has become dare and he is starting to suspect a traitor in his Inner Circle. The Order has not told you nor has Dumbledore simply because I asked them not to…either that or they do not know. As you know, we are tools of Harry Potter and like tools, it does not matter if we are chipped so long as we can be used. They do not care for our troubles and therefore, we do not show them. I am not a man to delay the inevitable and thus, I ask for your forgiveness for my candor. Narcissa is dead. It seems there was a confrontation between a few Death Eaters and a group of Aurors. She became entangled in the mess and…_

_I will not gore you with the details. Her funeral will be in two days but I know you will not attend. I know she will understand._

_Never let them see you shatter or chip, my dragon, or you will become useless and the useless are never kept. I know you care for Harry Potter and as much as he may care for you, you must never forget you are there to protect him. He is your charge and nothing else matters. The Orders have complained to Dumbledore that they have not seen him for many months and they are starting to become suspicious of you. This should never happen. The Order may have been established to defeat the Dark Lord but they now exist for Harry Potter. The majority of the members would find it a personal offense if anything fell upon Harry Potter. You know what happens when a wizard is personally offended, Draco Malfoy._

_Please heed my warnings, Draco. You are much more guile than this, you know your position in this situation and it will never change. I am sorry I speak so harshly to you my son, my dragon, but I must. On another note, your engagement has been announced and the wedding is to be after the War; if we survive it, of course. I know this is not the time for such announcement but it must be done._

_With Pride and Love, _

_Your father, Lucius Malfoy_

* * *

Harry entered the house with a certain bounce in his steps and as he closed the door, a giggle left him. He glanced at his watch and grinned when he saw that the timing was perfect.

"Draco! Hey, I'm back!" he called out as he dropped his backpack in the hallway. He checked the kitchen before walking towards the living room.

"Draco?" he mumbled as he caught sight of the larger boy standing near the fireplace, his back slightly to him and his expression unreadable. In his hand were a simple parchment and an envelope. "What's that?" Harry asked as he made his way across the room.

Draco snapped out of his daze. "Nothing," he said curtly as he threw the letter into the fire along with the envelope. "Nothing important."

"Oh…" Harry said softly and he knew that Draco was lying. He glanced towards the burning letter before his gaze shifted towards Draco.

"How was your day?" Draco asked, his eyes conveying not a hint of emotions. Harry's stomach felt as it was tying up in knots. "It was good…I talked to Edward a lot…"

"Hmm…"

"Guess what!" Harry said with a shaky grin as he tried to bring forth his warm feelings of before. "They're vegetarians!"

"Excuse me?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Cullens!" Harry said with a face splitting grin. "They don't hunt humans! They only go after animals. They're like vegetarians!"

"Well I'll be…" Draco mumbled to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. "If that's not the oddest thing I've heard in a long time."

"I think it's admirable."

"Hmm…"

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You seem…distracted…shut off," Harry whispered as he closed the distance between them and grabbed Draco's hands.

"I'm perfect, Harry; absolutely perfect," he said softly and he let a smile ghost his face. "I'm just pensive."

"If you're sure."

"I'm positive," Draco said with a nod.

"Did the Order come today?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes and a suspicious tone.

"Yes, they only stayed for a brief moment in the morning."

"They didn't say anything, did they?"

"No, they kept their comments to themselves," Draco said and he patted Harry's shoulder. "Do you mind if I go take a nap?"

"Sure…sure…I'll go and start making dinner I guess."

"It's a little early to be thinking about dinner, Harry," Draco said with a small smile as he made his way to the stairs.

"I have nothing else to do," Harry admitted and with a final glance towards Draco's retreating back, he headed towards the kitchen.

The feeling that something horrible had happened did not leave Harry.

* * *

What do you guys think? As you guys have probably noticed, this has now become **Mpreg**. Now, **no amount of whining, pleading or asking will make me change my mind**. The polls were up for more than a week and what's been voted is the outcome. If you guys really can't stand Mpreg, sorry, I guess this story is not for you.

Please do not flame me because I have a temper and I will shove that fucking flamer up your-

On a better note! I do hope you guys like your surprise! It's two chapters in one day except the next one isn't really a chapter, more like an Interlude. Anyways, don't forget to review. I'm actually going to take a break from writing this, a short break, I promise! I have to update my other fics too!

Thank you for all who have reviewed! Reviews make me smile and want to update faster, -hint, hint, wink, wink-

Tell me what you guys think. Oh, I'm seriously considering **pairing Draco up with Jacob**. Once again, I'll leave that up to you guys to decide! **The poll will be on my profile!**

* * *

**The 'Should Twilight's Bloom be Mpreg' Poll Results!**

Yes: 194 » 58%

No: 89 » 26%

I Don't Care: 51 » 15%

Unique Voters: 334


	7. Interlude

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. Don't own anything you recognize!

**Warning(s):** **Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Protective!Draco; Now **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]; Draco/?

**Summary:** They've been hiding and running, training and indulging for years. What are the chances they meet a family hiding away a secret nearly as big as their own in the little town of Forks?

**Note:** This is kind of Yves's mind set. It's supposed to be somewhat chaotic and…un-orderly. Hope you guys enjoy! I really worked hard on this and I had to change it constantly.

* * *

**Interlude  
****Like Warm Rain on Freezing Skin  
**_Yves_

* * *

I liked Antoinette. She was a year older than I was with blond curls and soft skin. She had a giggle that made me laugh too and she was my only playmate. She was also the only one who liked me, besides my father.

Father was a noble, the second son of another noble and therefore had much more liberties and fewer responsibilities than his older brother but still the endless indulges that only a noble of that time could have. I remember my father dimly as a man with drown hair and clear eyes. He smiled enough to be considered kind and glared enough to be considered spoiled. My mother was the daughter of a well off merchant. Her ancestry was from the islands of Japan but she had grown up mostly in the foreign lands of China before the travels she accompanied her father in took her to other worlds. She was a rarity; a beautiful, exotic woman who spoke more languages than most men did and a quick tongue. Of course my father instantly wanted her.

She fell in love with him and he perhaps with her. She abandoned her once life as a merchant's daughter and became the mistress of a noble. She wanted for nothing except perhaps the respect of those around her. She was an outsider, a woman of little status but father was not one to truly care about what others said and so he kept her at his side.

I was his first child but he soon married after I was born to a noble's daughter, Maria of Austria. My mother was distraught and she died a few years later, my fifth birthday nearing. It was assumed that she had killed herself. I doubt father ever believed such a lie and nor did I. She was murdered and most likely by my father's wife, Maria. She delivered two children, both of whom looked more like my father than I ever did. Maria did not try to hide her hatred of me except perhaps in the presence of my father who still cared for me much more than he cared for his other children. I was his favorite and he never denied it, on the contrary, he often told me and anyone else willing (and sometimes unwilling) to hear such a fact.

He was perhaps the only one in my family who felt anything warm towards me. I was the bastard child, an offense quite high in those times and the son of a foreign woman many whom thought was a witch. Many (even the servants) would often whisper about how I was most likely the child of the devil. That I could not be my father's child. Yet I had his eyes, a nice shade of blue.

I was ten, Antoinette eleven when it happened. The garden was our playground. The gardeners did not like us running through them but they could not truly forbid me anything, despite the whispers and scornful looks, I was still their master, still my father's son. So I ignored their cries of protest when I would jump through a shrub or when, in my haste, would trample a few flowers. It mattered little to me.

Antoinette had teased me as she often did but that day I had no tolerance for it. She continued to tease me about how thin I was, how a simple wind would knock me down. I tired hitting her and she simply laughed, saying a small boy like myself could never best her. She continued to taunt, saying I looked much more like my mother than I did my father, a fact that I did not like. And she continued to taunt my inability to walk or run without falling down and how when I brushed my hair out of my eyes that I looked like a girl.

A servant, much older than Antoinette and close friends with Antoinette's mother tried to hush her, all the while shooting me nervous glances as my anger continued to grow. I was still of higher status than Antoinette and despite the fact that her and I were friends, she was crossing the line that should never be crossed by servants. But Antoinette brushed the other servant away saying I was her friend and that friends teased one another.

I told her I did not wish to hear anything more from her, I told her to be silent. She did not. She continued to taunt me for the fact that I was always crying or yelling or tugging at my father's robes for his attention. And then she made a passing comment on my eyes, on how they looked nothing like my father's but like my mother's.

I cried out something horrible as I launched at her and she fell to the ground with a small yelp. I grabbed her by her golden curls, curls that I loved and which reminded me of the tresses of the angel in the painting in my father's office, and I pulled and I slammed her head against the rough, rocky surface of the road. She cried out and red smeared everywhere but I did not stop. I wrapped my little hands around the soft neck, long and slender, and I tightened my hold. I tightened and she gave a small chocking noise and she tried to push me away, away from her but for once I was stronger than her, larger, and I continued to tighten my hold. She gave a small, almost soft sigh before she stilled. I stopped for a moment, a mere moment before I continued my frenzy, grabbing at her curls and her face, hitting her and bruising her soft, white skin.

Hands were on me and they pulled me away from her. Whispers surrounded me and cries and screams of terror. I pulled away from the grasp, yelling at those around me not to touch me, that they could not!

My father was summoned and by then, I had calmed down. I stood near her lying body, not quite sure why she lay so still and feeling guilty that I had lost my temper at my friend. I turned towards my father and for a moment, I could not read his expression. But then he kneeled in front of me and he hugged me tightenly against his chest. It was uncomfortable and I could barely breathe but I did not tell him this.

Maria demanded I be sent away, far away from her precious children. Antoinette's mother had been dismissed soon enough with a bag full of money and a veiled threat to never return. Father demanded that all forget the incident, he excused it as me merely having a temper tantrum and that I had not known what I was doing. Grandmother learned of what had happened and had demanded that I leave. My father refused and I think that was the first time he ever refused her anything.

I continued living in my father's house, private tutors who taught me different languages and music and etiquette. The servants trembled before me whenever I walked by, muttering insults and names to my back. At first, the words had strung even more than those before Antoinette's death simply because they spoke out more, their treatment of me had grown colder, harsher. Slowly, I felt my emotions start to free themselves from my grip and before long, I would have wild fits of anger that would have nearly everyone shifting away in fear. I thought my treatment unfair and I could not control myself when I fell into my fits, my arms swinging around and I kicked and yelled and screamed. I destroyed anything my hands could reach and only my father could calm me down.

By then I no longer tried to persuade the other servant's children to play with me; they wouldn't. I no longer tried being nice to the servants; they always sneered at me. They feared me for I truly seemed to have only two stages of emotions; a time where it seems like I had none and my fits of anger.

My father was my only ally and he too did I lose eventually.

Two years went by before another incident occurred, this time with my younger sibling. I was thirteen and my brother more than three years younger, when I grabbed a vase in my father's study and struck it against his face. Maria had shrieked for I had done it in front of her and father. She ran to her only son, kneeling next to him and cradling him in his arms.

I simply stared.

Father had yet to move and only did when Maria made a move to hit me.

"Do not lay a hand on my son," father had mumbled, his eyes narrowed as I stood behind him, holding onto his scarlet robes.

"He struck your son! How can you possibly-"

"Get out," he said stiffly and after slight hesitation, she did. The servants had already carried my half-brother away, no doubt to be treated for the wound on his cheek.

"Yves…" my father mumbled as he kneeled in front of him. "I know it is hard but you must control your temper."

"I try," I mumbled and he grabbed my small wrist in his hands. "You must try harder."

I nodded and he left it at that. Father never truly scolded me. Yet the next day, he called me into his study to inform me that I was to leave the manor immediately.

He did not trust his family not to attempt to have me killed after the previous day's incident and without protest, I had consented. He hired a guard to travel with me to my next location; a rather large housing that belonged to him in Florence.

We arrived without any trouble, the guard keeping his distance and did not speak to me. It did not matter to me. No doubt a few servants had told him of me, had given their own spins to the truth.

It did not matter to me.

And then it all went wrong. Something killed him. It fed on him without remorse and I could not truly pull out any remorse or any feeling of pity. I stood in the shadows watching as the monster nearly devoured the man that was suppose to protect me.

It seemed quite ironic to me suddenly.

He took his full and with a careless push; he let the guard drop before he turned towards me. He resembled an angel in appearance, too beautiful to be real and inhuman but I knew he was no angel but a demon. A devil.

"Are you not afraid, child?" he asked gruffly and I shrugged. "No, should I be?"

"I have just killed your comrade."

"He was my guard."

"Should you not be afraid then? You have no one to protect you."

"Why should I be afraid?"

He was gone for a moment from my sight before he appeared too close to me and lifted me up by my arm as if I was a ragdoll. "Release me," I commanded and his lips tugged down. "Are you still not afraid? Do you not have any self-preservation?"

"Fear is a useless emotion," I told him, "I will do me no good. If you have decided to kill me, my fear will certainly not stop you."

"What an odd child you are."

"You are not the first to say such a thing. Release me," I told him and he did. I fell to the ground but a second later I stood up, dusting my clothes.

"I probably should have told you to release me gently…"

"You do not fear me child?"

"I fear nothing, not even a demon."

"Demon? Is that what you think I am?" he asked with amusement and I shrugged, my interest in the matter nonexistent. "It does not matter what I think. Would you kindly step aside?"

"No…you interest me, boy."

"I must return to my father."

Yet he did not let me return to father. He took me away from that alley and that night I met the Volturi. The demon stood stiffly as three in particular came to greet him.

I wanted to go back to my father. Yet they, just like the demon, did not let me. They thought me interesting. I was kept there, surrounded by these demons. I learned that even these demons felt uneasy around me. When I spoke, they would lean forward as if to hear my words better and when I asked something of them, they often would oblige. I escaped nearly five times simply because I asked one of the demons to keep my door open or to take me outside for fresh air.

It reminded vaguely of the servants in my father's manor who hated me, were afraid of me and yet did as I commanded, always and without hesitation.

My ability to manipulate them seemed to amuse the three leaders, Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Well, not so much Marcus who seemed less enthusiastic than I was.

I still attempted to escape, to return home to father but Alec would find me soon enough and would bring me back. I didn't bother fighting him.

It was not long into my stay that I realized they were vampires. I avoided my room as much as possible and stayed mostly in the way, placing a canvas in the middle of a hallway or in the large _reception_ area that most meals were brought through.

I hated them…except perhaps Marcus. He was too sad an individual to hate. But I soon realized they would not kill me, no matter how many times I tried to escape or tried to sabotage their paintings or how many fits of anger I had. It seemed to almost amuse them, Aro especially. I hated them. They irked me like no other but I always felt a sense of triumph whenever I managed to trick Aro or Caius. I never tried to trick Marcus, he was perhaps the closest to a friend I had there.

As my twentieth birthday quickly approached, I hatched an idea to escape. It was rather ingenious and I kept away from Aro so he would not learn of it. Caius found me an hour before my plan was set to start and with a sudden feeling of dread, Caius dragged me away.

And he turned me. Aro, that filthy, smiling demon ordered Marcus to _turn_ me. At first Marcus hesitated but he nodded curtly a second later. I did not feel any fear but I did not wish to be turned. I did not wish to be them. I wished to leave and return home. To my father. To the only person who cared for me.

But it did not matter. Marcus could outrun me without even trying and he managed to capture me before I was out the door. He slammed me against the cold wall and his marble-like teeth bit into my exposed shoulder. He pulled away a moment later and I fell to the ground, clutching my bleeding shoulder.

Hot, boiling anger coiled at my stomach but a pain started to take over me and my senses. I could not think anymore and as the pain took over completely, my anger dissolved. I did not notice when the three of them left me lone in that room, too busy with the fire that consumed me. I could hear yelling too close to my ear and it took me a while to realize it was my own yelling, my own voice.

The fire burned me for eternity it seemed until it slowly dwindled down. I laid on the ground, my thoughts circling as I realized that I could no longer be human. Not after that. I couldn't.

Anger, hot and dense burned through me and with a yell, I flew threw the room, hitting walls that seemed to crumble and dent by my new power. I grabbed any paintings I could find, shredding them until they were nothing but pieces of colored sparkles on the ground.

Guards surrounded me but I did not care. I trashed and pulled from them, hurting anyone who stood in my way. They were all my enemies and I would burn the place to the ground, I would kill them all.

I hated them. Even Marcus at that moment. Jane appeared and she tried to retain me but the pain that took over me merely angered me further. I submitted to my anger and let my hands destroy anything it came into contact with. I kicked and pushed away and when more pain shot through me (they were, after all, fighting back) I ignored it. My hand connected with a hard surface and a moment of clearity washed over me as I caught sight of Jane and her pale brown hair, it seemed gold to me, reminded me of Antoinette suddenly. I flung at her and she let out a small shriek. She was a little sprite that I hated. She loved Aro and Aro cared for her. My hand ran through hair as soft as velvet and just like with Antoinette, I hurt her. I slammed her head against the hard floor. My pain left me for a moment but it returned and I wanted her to suffer. I continued to slam her head against the floor –so small she was compared to me and nearly soft to the touch- and at some point the pain left me but I continued with my strikes, my hand scrapping against her cheeks and my palm slamming her head down.

Hands grabbed me and pulled me away from Jane who let out a small hiss as she tried to pick herself from the ground. I wanted to kill her. I attempted to escape the hold around me but it did not lessen.

I turned and my eyes connected with those abnormal eyes, and I hissed. "Let go!" There was a second of uncertainty in his eyes before he did as I asked and I had no time to contemplate why he did as I asked before I flung myself towards Jane. She shifted away but I managed to grab her by her arm and slammed her against the wall.

I brought my hand up to strike, I wanted to kill her, but hands returned, too many hands to belong to one person, and they pulled me away from her. She fell on the ground and I saw as the cuts I managed to inflect began to heal.

"Yves," a voice mumbled in my ear, "Calm down this instant!"

It was Aro and I let out a snarl as I tried to push him away. I no longer cared about Jane. He had done this, he had taken my only chance away, he had!

"I hate you!" I screamed as I tried to remove myself from his grip and I realized we were surrounded by nearly the whole Voltrui. It was then that I realized I had been fighting only three, Jane included. "I want you dead!"

He avoided my eyes, his gaze on my neck and a frown curled his lips. "You will stop this, Yves or so help me-"

"I do not want to listen to you! You monster, you demon from hell! Let me go! Get away from me-"

"You will stop this or I will have your father brought here and we will feed on him in front of you," he said softly as he leaned down and finally his eyes met mine. There was glint that told he spoke the truth and my anger dissolved once more.

"No…" I mumbled, "You- you can't do that."

"I can," he said softly and with a tender smile, "and I will. Enough of this, Yves."

"Let go of me," I said softly and that familiar uncertainty flashed in his eyes before he released me. I turned and left, running towards my room, trying to escape them all.

They did not bother me and as the days went by, I became aware of the burning in my throat. Yet I ignored it. I did not wish to be like them!

As the months turned into years, I felt my room more frequently and began my once mischievous pursuits. Aro dismissed most of my disturbances and rarely ever threatened me with my father after the day I was turned. Caius had at one point sneered and said, "If it wasn't for the fact that you're Aro's little pet…" he let the threat hang and I couldn't bring myself to care. What he said was true and as much as I detested the fact, it was true.

At some point I realized my father couldn't be alive still. This realization came around the same time I met Carlisle.

By then, my interest merely included art, nothing else interested me. Aro would usually wait until one of my fits to lock me in a room with a human and that was when I would feed. Too angry and thirsty to deny myself, to resist the call to be just like them.

I hated it. I hated them all and yet I stayed. Not because of my father, no, I knew he was dead, just as I knew I had died and now was a demon. How ironic that the servants were right. But because…

I had taken to setting up my canvases in front of doors and I did so just to annoy them, especially what I called the feeding room, a place that Aro would sometimes take me in when my control was nonexistent and he knew I merely needed to be with a human to be pushed over the edge; I would join as they fed, the humans screams dying down but engraved in my mind.

Carlisle had entered through the side door, his steps halting for a moment before he continued towards me. I did my best to ignore him. I had seen him when he had arrived and I had noticed that certain ambitious look on Aro as he gazed upon Carlisle, the same look he often threw at me while I was still human. Poor little demon. He would be part of the Voltrui before he knew it.

"That is a beautiful painting," he said and I tensed, more out of shock than anything, but I did not stop in my painting. I realized a while back that I did not like speaking anymore, that my mouth and mind did not seem connected at times. I didn't like speaking anymore.

"It is rather sad though…almost disturbing," he continued to speak and this time I did look up. He smiled at me in a rather apologetic manner. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to offend you," he said softly.

The other vampires had commented on my paintings, often describing them as beautiful or whatnot and I would not respond. I did not like them and thus refused to socialize with them. Those spineless creatures that followed Aro as if he was a god. Yet none had ever dared, thought to or found it necessary to critic my work except of course Aro and Caius.

It surprised me that this…outsider felt nothing for me. It seemed the caution I inspired in humans and vampire alike while I was still human carried into my vampire life. New members often shifted away from me, a look in their face that spoke of slight cautious and, at times, fear.

"No…" I said softly and my voice cracked for lack of use. "You did not. I want it to be sad."

"Oh, usually such a painting is meant to be happy," he said softly and he tilted his head as he took in the people and the trees and the sky I painted. "Does this reflect how you feel?"

"You are Carlisle, correct?" I asked softly, my voice no longer cracking.

"Yes, correct. And you are Yves…" he said with a certain warmth that did not belong in us monsters. "Yes…how do you know my name?"

"Aro speaks of you…fondly perhaps is the word."

"He speaks of me as an owner speaks of a prized hunting dog," I snapped and anger swelled in my chest me as I grabbed my canvas and threw it across the room. It hit a vase and it shattered and the canvas ripped.

"You would do good to leave before you are forced to stay."

"I think I will stay for just a bit longer," Carlisle said softly as he watched me carefully, his lips tugged into a frown.

I turned abruptly, no longer wanting to face him. "Do as you wish."

And he stayed, for much longer than I thought wise but he did not submit to Aro as so many eventually did when they arrived here. I was surprised when I learned that he had never tasted human blood. I felt something close to admiration and the day after I learned of that little fact –simply because Voltrui were like gossiping nobles- I approached him.

"You do not prey on humans?" He turned, his face tight despite the smile and I realized he thought I shared the same thoughts of the other Voltrui on his odd diet. He sat on the bench that I had moved long ago under the large tree in the middle of the Voltrui garden.

"No, I do not."

"Can I ask why?" I mumbled as I sat down. Why did he, a demon just like I, decide to go against his own nature?

"Why do you ask?" he said softly, "No doubt you have heard what the others think."

I stared at him and for the first time, I felt as if I could trust another. He was not my father and yet I felt a connection, a bond. I turned away and began to tell him of myself and of my childhood, at least the parts that I could remember. I told him how a vampire had brought me here and how Aro decided to keep me.

"As a human? He kept you as a human surrounded by so many…" his voice trailed off and I tilted my head to the side, knowing what he meant.

"Have you not noticed how I affect others, Carlisle?"

"You are…" he did not finish and he sighed before nodding. "Yes."

I gave a small smile, the first smile in a long while. "Even as a child others cowered before me and yet always did as I asked. Ironic how now that I am a demon, it still rings true. Aro had first thought it best to keep me away but when he noticed how the others reacted, he thought it safe to keep me around. There were guards who followed me constantly, at a small distance…just in case…just in case a vampire slipped and forgot Aro's order to never harm me," I gave a small shrug, "Caius thinks it would be a good idea to have humans…_aiding_ us now. It seems I inspire the _best_ of ideas."

"You are not fond of Caius, I take it," he said with a small, amused smile.

I frowned. "No, nor does he like me," I said and even to me it sounded childish.

"And Aro?" he prompted and my mouth quivered. "I hated him…despised him. There was a time where the mere sight of him made my eyes burn…but" –I closed my eyes- "I have been here too long…I have grown accustomed to Aro. I can not say I like him however and yet I do not leave. When he finally had Marcus turn me, I had another one of my fits and I wounded his little pet," I sneered, for I truly did not like Jane.

"I managed to fight off three of them, Jane and two new recruits,…and then he threatened my father's life…I have been docile or as docile as I could ever be since then, but for a few years now, I have known that my father is dead and yet…I still stay here… stay here with him."

He stared at me and I suddenly realized I had just told my life story to stranger. I shifted away from him, my previous feeling of ease gone.

"Thank you for intrusting me, Yves," Carlisle said softly and his hand grasped mine. I flinched at the contact but as he made to pull away, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I- I am not liked nor do I like anyone here. You are the first I have trusted…" I glanced in his direction. "Even a demon such as I appreciates a friend…"

"You are perhaps the most humane of all here," Carlisle said.

I sorted. "Well, when you compare me to Caius…"

He laughed, a warm and rather infectious laughter that had me giggling as well. It was the first time I laughed since I'm not quite sure how long. It was a good thing I did not need to breathe.

"Laughing makes you glow," Carlisle said softly and his eyes shinned. I could not think of what to say.

He stood up abruptly, "I should go. I promised I would see Aro…" I nodded and I turned away, my eyes taking in a bird that had decided to land nearby.

Carlisle and I soon created a routine in which we sat on the bench under the large tree and would talk about nearly anything.

It did not take long for me to fall in love with him. He did not fear me as so many seemed to. He never hesitated to look me in the eyes, unafraid of my power of manipulation nor did he cautiously watch his words, fearing that I would fall into a fit. He spoke openly and without any ulterior motive. He was compassionate and understanding yet had a force to him that was almost like Aro's except perhaps lacking the deadly ambition that Aro had.

My reluctance to feed on humans had not subsided and I still had my fits. The same day that Carlisle left, I had a rather nasty one.

* * *

Aro had grabbed me by my waist but I tired to fight him off, not wishing to be touched by him or by anyone else. Obscene comments filled the air and for a moment, I was free from him and I dashed towards the closest vampire, Heidi, and nearly launched onto her. I aimed for her throat but Caius managed to pull me away before I could do her damage.

"Release me!" I shrieked and I slapped Caius across the face. He let out a small hiss as he lost his temper and he struck me in retaliation. Aro let out a growl, a rather unfamiliar sound coming from him before he nearly launched himself towards Caius. "You fool!" he hissed towards him and Caius released me. I did not give them any notice, my attention suddenly on Carlisle. I ran towards him and with a growl I flung myself toward him. He stared at me rather calmly as he caught me by wrist. He forced it behind my back just as he snaked an arm around my waist and then slammed me against his chest. "Yves…you must calm down," he said smoothly and I let out a snarl as I tried to push away from him.

"Yves," he nearly growled and the sound itself shocked me out of my anger.

"Oh…Carlisle…" I whispered more surprised than anything else.

"Hello," he said with humor but I could not help the feeling of humiliation that took over me. He released me but I did not pull away. "I'm sorry," I said softly.

"I am fine, you did not hurt me," he said with the same smile. He glanced behind me. "Can not say the same for Caius…"

I turned, Caius was glaring at me. Aro's hold on Caius shouldered seemed tight and perhaps even painful.

"That's quite the feat, Carlisle! Yves is rarely calmed down by another." Aro said with a smile. I could see Carlisle shift beside me and his face became tight as he gave Aro a hard smile.

"Yves," Aro called out and my attention reluctantly fell on him. "May I speak with you?"

"I don't want to."

"May I speak with you, Yves," he asked again, his voice growing slightly colder but the smile did not waver.

"Alright, fine," I mumbled as I walked towards him. He grabbed my arm, his grip tighter than necessary, as he pulled me out of the room.

"You are starting to annoy me, Yves," he said when we were out of hear shot.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I looked around the area, anywhere but his eyes.

"You love him," he said softly and with a certain amount of disbelief.

"And if I do?" I asked, knowing it was useless to deny such a fact. With every touch, Aro knew everything I had ever thought.

"He plans to leave!" Aro said with a small patient smile and his eyes seemed almost sad. If my heart did beat, it would have stopped at that moment. I turned my back against him, refusing to show him how much his words stung.

He continued. "He plans to leave you here. These feelings will bring you nothing but pain…I do not wish another Marcus… Why fall for one who will never take you as his?" Aro mumbled as he walked closer and I turned aroud. "Stay away from me!" I yelled and he grabbed me by my arms.

"You have been here since you were thirteen and have become quite dear to me. I have let many of your _offenses_ slide because of this, Yves-"

"I did not ask to be brought here! You forced me to stay!"

"You wish to leave?" he asked softly and with a small laugh. "And where would you go? This has been your home for far too long. You know no other life, you know no other individuals but those who reside here. Would you follow Carlisle? Hmm, Yves? Answer me!"

"Let go!" I growled, "This is no home, this is a prison you have condemned to!"

"Prison?" he asked with a smile, "A rather comfortable prison I would imagine! You have not tried to escape in nearly fifty years. Carlisle has been here for only three decades, what of the other two? Why did you not try to escape, Yves?"

"Silence!"

"Tell me, Yves, what will happen the moment you have a fit and destroy a whole neighborhood? I will have to send the Voltrui after you; I can not risk such a hazard like yourself roaming free."

"I wouldn't be a hazard if you did not turn me into a monster!" I cried out as pulled away form his hold. "Do not act as if you have given me a gift or as if you care for me. You care only for power and the only reason you have yet to kill me is because I install fear into others without even noticing, a great weapon I'm sure when surrounded by a large number of enemies and the fact that when I say jump, others jump!"

"You are a powerful one," Aro admitted with a nod and that certain smile that was meant to appease. "I have never seen our people afraid of a young human child and I knew instantly that you would be a great addition to our family once you were turned. The fear you cause in others is just a lingering affect, your true power lies with how you can manipulate a whole room so long as you share a glance with them…truly amazing." He grasped my neck and leaned in, his mirky eyes glittering. "You have become family Yves, and family does not abandon one another. As much as I care for you, if you leave with Carlisle…the outcome might just be the same…you will loose control and no doubt Carlisle will try to protect you from us and then poor Carlisle…" his voice trailed and I realized what he was implying.

The silence was thick, filled with tension. His smile curled a bit more and it lost a bit of its bite as it turned into a tender smile.

"Release me…_please_," I finally said, breaking the heavy silence. He released me but with a smug smile and I turned, my steps quick as I tried to find Carlisle.

I found him in the hallway where his room was located. "Is it true?" I asked softly and he gave me a strained smile. "I can not read minds, Yves."

"Is it true you are leaving," I asked, my temper coating my words.

"Yes," he said softly, "I have overstayed my welcome."

Those words nearly crushed me.

"No, please. Please stay," I nearly pleaded as I grabbed his shirt.

"You are the one that told me to leave…" he mumbled and I nearly flinched as I remembered my words to him…but they were said so long ago…

"I…yes…I did say that…" I pulled away. "It is selfish of me to ask you to stay. You do not belong here."

"Neither do you."

"No…I do. Aro is correct. I am too much of a liability. I am offended easily and I let my anger consume me. I am truly a spoiled child; first my father and then Aro…I would never live well on my own…here, at least I am controlled, somewhat." I turned away. "I do hope you do not forget about me, Carlisle…"

"I could not forget you Yves," he whispered. I turned and grasped his face in my hands. "I will miss you, Carlisle."

"Do you think I will not miss you?" he asked with a small smile and I did not respond. Instead, I stretched and stood on my toes to reach him. I kissed him and he let out a soft gasp of surprise but he responded and he leaned in further into me, his lips pressed harder against mine.

But the moment didn't last. He pulled away and seemed shocked at what he had just done. "Good bye Carlisle."

He called my name at some point but I did not turn around. I did not see him off that night. Aro kept tabs on Carlisle and because of this, I learned of his adventures in the New World.

The nineteenth century rolled by and that numb feeling I had acquired before Carlisle entered into my life had returned.

I soon realized that Marcus felt the same way as I did, if not worse seeing as his love actually died. Ever since Marcus turned me, my feeling of empathy towards him had dissolved and resentment bloomed. But now as I felt that empty and horrible feeling, I could not help but seek Marcus out. He would understand the feelings that stirred within me. He did not speak as I told him what I felt but I thought for a moment I saw a flicker of emotion in those empty eyes.

"I'm sorry," I finally said after my small rant. "I had to speak to someone and…" I sighed. "I know Aro ordered you to turn me and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you…not that I have really…I've never attacked you…but that's besides the point. I wish I could help you somehow but it seems we are on the same boat."

I patted his hand and that itself felt awkward but another flash of emotion entered his eyes and I tried to smile. I might have succeeded. "Thank you Marcus…"

I left him after my thanks and went towards my room where I dwelled for nearly a week until Heidi brought humans for us to feed on. I refused at first, as I always did, but a thought occurred to me and I relented much quicker than usual. Aro threw me a suspicious glance which I promptly ignored. I drank from the human and I could not help the moan that left me as I drank my fill. Despite everything, I was still the same creature as them.

I decided at that moment to leave. I was not like Marcus; I _**could**_ see my love again if I truly wished and I did.

And I wished it more than anything else in the world…

* * *

"Excuse me," a voice called out and Yves stopped on his way to the familiar office before turning to the table that held the receptionist for that specific floor.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her lips tugged into a small frown and Yves walked towards her, a smile tugging his lips. "Yes, I'm here to see Carlisle…" he shifted, as if to continue on his way but the woman called out to him once more.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked with a certain tone that Yves did not like.

"No, I do not," Yves said with a shrug and as he took in her appearance; he realized he had never seen her before. She must be new. "I do not need one."

"I'm sorry sir but _Dr. Cullen_," she gave Yves a pointed look as she said Carlisle's formal name, "is quite busy and unless you have an appointment, you will either have to wait in the emergency room or-"

Yves did not bother to hear the rest of her sentence as he caught sight of a familiar figure. "Dawn!" he called out and the head nurse shifted and gave Yves a smile that was not as cautious as most.

"Hello, Mr. Hale," she said as she walked towards him. "Here to see Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes; I just came from a meeting, the art collector bought a few of my pieces and so I thought I would stop by and tell Carlisle the good news."

"Oh congratulations, Mr. Hale," Dawn praised with a small and quick pat on Yves's shoulder. "Well, you know where his office is. I'm not quite sure if he's there, he might be doing his rounds but you are welcomed to wait for him."

Yves gave a small laugh. "Of course."

He turned and continued on his way yet he could still hear their discussion.

"Who was he?" the young receptionist asked and Dawn gave a sigh. "That's Mr. Hale."

"So he's allowed to just go into Dr. Cullen's office even when he's not there?"

"Yes and don't you forget that. Dr. Cullen was rather upset the first time Mr. Hale came to see him and the old receptionist made him wait in the waiting room."

"Oh…"

Yves let a small smirk curl his lips.

Vampires tended to leave human morality behind once they shed their mortality, at least those minor principles that made no true difference overall and so their relationship was no problem to them or to those like themselves but they interacted with humans more than most vampires did. They were discrete about their relationship and although they did not flaunt it, they did not truly try to hide it either.

Yet the nurses and female doctors seemed to overlook such detail and were always at Carlisle's heels. Yves felt a twitch of annoyance as he remembered the times he had visited Carlisle only to see another flirt with his mate so freely.

Yves sat down on Carlisle's chair, his legs dangling from the arm rest as he leaned against the other arm rest. He did not have to wait long before the door opened and Carlisle entered with a folder in hand and a rather impish smile.

"Dawn told me you were here…"

"I wanted to see you," Yves said with a rather coy expression that did not belong on his face. "Today, I have been reminiscing too much…or as much as I can reminisce."

"Really?" Carlisle mumbled as he leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Yves's lips before sitting on top of his desk. "Specifically…?" he prompted and Yves gave a small smile.

"Of my life…" Yves said softly as he shifted before leaning towards where Carlisle sat. "It has been a long while since I've had a fit."

"Yes…" Carlisle said slowly, no quite sure where the conversation was headed. "I'm quite proud of you," he confessed softly with a small kiss.

Yves's smile brightened and he resembled a child as he nearly bounced in the chair. "Really?"

"Of course," Carlisle said with a small chuckle. "You are easily pleased."

"No," Yves said with a small frown. "You simply please me easily is all…"

"Ah…and there is the difference."

"Exactly!" Yves said with a smirk as he stood. "I wish to stay here…"

"Then stay."

"Will I get in the way?"

"Never."

Yves grinned. "Good answer," he said impishly and Carlisle laughed. Arms circled around Carlisle's neck and Yves leaned closer towards him. "Do you have an appointment soon?"

"No…I am conveniently free for the next hour."

"Good," Yves said, his smile turning just a bit suggestive. He pulled away from his mate and went towards the door before promptly locking it. "Wouldn't want anyone to walk in…" he mumbled as he turned, Carlisle no longer sitting on the table but barely a foot away. Yves closed in the distance as he nearly flung himself towards his mate, his arms circling around Carlisle's neck, his long fingers disappearing into perfect hair as their lips met in a heated kiss.

"You little sprite," Carlisle mumbled as Yves did a quick motion with his tongue that he rarely did and Yves giggled against Carlisle's lips.

"_Oui, mon amor_," he mumbled before his lips were recaptured. They fell towards the floor, careful to make as little noise as possible but Yves could not hold back the moan that left him when he felt lips brush against his neck. "Shh," Carlisle mumbled, "Or they will here you…"

Yves didn't stop the giggle that bubbled in his chest. "Then we might have a problem. I'm too vocal as you know!"

Carlisle, his usual smile turned into a smirk. "Let us see…"

* * *

So yeah, this is your present! Now that I think of it, it probably isn't as great as you guys thought it was going to be but…-sigh- Sorry!

Anyway, I feel that even though Carlisle is a compassionate and great guy, I can still him being a wicked guy in bed…or out of bed as the case may be… –smirk- So yeah…

Anyway, I do hope you guys liked it! There's the mystery of Yves for you!

Also, this was not BETAED. I do have a beta but I wanted this to be a surprise from her (or he as the case may be) too!

Review.

**P.S. Because I'm so impatient, thse two chapters are not betaed. When my lovely beta get's back to me, I'll have her beta them. Sorry, I'm just so impatient, I couldn't wait to post these!**


	8. Magnolia

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. Don't own anything you recognize!

**Warning(s):** **Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Protective!Draco; Now **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]; Jacob/Draco

**Summary:** They've been hiding and running, training and indulging for years. What are the chances they meet a family hiding away a secret nearly as big as their own in the little town of Forks?

**Note:** Always take the time to read my **Ending Notes**. I usually write little comments of importance!

**My Beta**: **SunStar Kitsune. **Thank you very much, love!

* * *

**Chapter VI  
****Magnolia  
**Nobility

* * *

Draco closed the door behind him and with a flick of his wand, charmed it lock. He walked towards his window and with a soft sigh, climbed out and headed towards the back of the house.

A few hours, that's all he needed, a few hours and than his attention would be focused solely on Harry, because he was all that mattered.

He could feel his emotions start to overcome his stoic mask and with practiced eased, he shifted. It took only a moment before his form was no longer human but animalistic, his coat a nearly perfect white and his eyes a pale silver. The cold air no longer affected him and with a sound that sounded like a howl, he sprinted through the forest a distance away from their backyard.

He simply needed a small break; a few minutes where he did not think about Harry or the Order or his father or… his mother. His sprinting stopped as a flash of blonde colored his mind.

'_My dear little dragon, I'm not sure if I'll survive without you here for so long!'_

Even as a wolf, his eyes stung and he felt he was a step away from crying. He shook his head in attempt to clear such useless thoughts and with another sprint, entered further into the forest.

It had been a while since he had changed into a wolf. He was rather proud of his abilities as an Animagus for the simple fact that transforming into an animal and keeping the human mind was a rather difficult and impressive ability. Not many wizards or witches could despite popular belief and what made him even smugger was the fact that he had two forms instead of one. Not even Harry had two forms. The last wizard to have two forms was Grindelwald. It was not a show of power but rather the ability of one's magic. Although technically having to Animagus forms was considered more an oddity than rarity, Draco still felt a sense of pride of being so…unique.

Trees surrounded him, the gray sky obscured by their branches and green leaves. He ran for hours it seemed but he knew with a shaky confidence that it had only been ten minutes at the most. Despite such reassurance, he knew he had to return. He could not have Harry by himself for so long. _No_. That was not possible by any standard or reason.

The house was the same as he left it and he transformed back, his body recoiling as he stood straight, his posture perfect. He climbed the wall, using the cracks and dents of the bricks to reach his window before pulling himself in.

A knock sounded on his door just as he closed the window.

"Draco…?" a voice called almost hesitantly and Draco flinched. He was not quite ready to speak to Harry without the possibility of bursting.

"Yeah?" he called out.

"Can I come in?" Harry said with the same hesitation as before. "You know I don't like talking through doors…"

"Sure," Draco said as he walked towards the shelves that took over nearly a whole wall. He would distract himself, he decided as he pulled out a scroll.

"Draco, I was wondering if anything happened today…" Harry said as he closed his door. "You seem…off."

"I told you, nothing of importance happened," Draco said as he opened the scroll and rested on his table as he sat on his comfortable chair. He pulled out a piece of parchment from a drawer and with a quill in hand and a frown tugging his lips, started the translation.

"I thought you were going to take a nap."

"I couldn't sleep. Decided to do some translation I've been putting off."

"You were outside," Harry said as he took in Draco's disheveled hair and the thin layer of sweat on his skin. "You went running?"

"Hmm…"

"You haven't changed into that form in a while," Harry continued, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Is our dinner burning?" Draco asked and he gave Harry a smile before returning towards the words in front of him.

"No," Harry said with a shrug. "I haven't started yet. I prepared the meat and I have it in the refrigerator…"

"Hmm…"

"Draco," Harry whined as he went towards Draco and gave his arm a tug. "You aren't telling me something and it's eating you up inside! You're hurting because of it. I can tell."

"I've just have a lot of…stuff in my mind. I'm still processing."

"Well, if you tell me-"

"No thank you. I have a Pensieve for that," Draco snapped, his perfect mask shattering at the force of his irritation.

"Draco-"

"Nothing is wrong. You needn't concern yourself with my problems, alright Harry?"

"Needn't concern myself!" Harry repeated harshly and with a layer of surprise. "What's that suppose to me? It does concern me because it's about you!"

"Harry-"

"If you don't want me to know, that's one thing but don't you dare make it sound like I don't care!"

"Poppet-"

"They said something, didn't they?" Harry accused, "You should know better than to believe anything they say!" he turned, his shoulders shaking in suppressed anger.

"Where are you going?"

"To contact Dumbledore! I'm going to give them all a piece of my mind-"

"No!" Draco cried out as he stood and grabbed Harry by his arm. "I don't need your protection."

"I'm not giving you my protection," Harry growled, "I'm just tired of them talking complete and utter rubbish! Rubbish!"

"They didn't say anything they haven't said before," Draco said through gritted teeth. "Their words no longer upset me, Harry."

"But something has and I want to know what it is!" Harry said and his eyes shined with conviction. "It's not fair that you're always trying to ease my burdens but I rarely ever repay the favor."

"I have no burdens worth being taken, Harry," Draco said with a bitter smile and Harry could feel his heart tighten at such a sad sight.

"That's not true!" Harry said with a shake of his head as he grasped Draco's hand. "Just because you act like nothing is wrong doesn't mean that's actually true! I can see it!"

"Harry-"

"Just the fact that you're heir to the Malfoy name puts burdens on you. What, you think I don't pay attention whenever you tell me little snips of your life, Draco?" Harry glared accusingly, his words coming out fast and with a touch of desperation.

"You rarely talk about yourself, I have to listen to all the little information or else I won't know anything about you! The Malfoy family is in charge of twenty-two properties around the world, two of which are in muggle areas. When your father retires, you may join the Board of Directors for Hogwarts; you have five vaults in Gringotts as heir to the Malfoy name, excluding the ones that belong to the whole clan. You will be in charge of a clan that includes exactly twelve members, excluding those married into the family. You are obligated to have an heir who will be the next _Head of House_ by the time you turn twenty-two; meaning having a daughter will not do and if you have a male he _will_ be heir and will not be able to marry another heir unless that family allows your future son to keep his name and title, which will never happen because no pureblood family will ever let their male heir take another name! You are to be married to _Miss Asteria Greengrass_ who you don't even know shit about!" Draco stared in something close to surprise as Harry listed the bits of his personal life, his green eyes lit with a passionate emotion and Draco could do nothing but let him speak.

"You have to watch over me although technically the Soul Oath said I was the one to watch over you. The Order never ease up, your father never eases up either. Everything I've _learned_ in these three years, you've had to _master_. Every bloody spell, every bloody martial arts and potion! I don't know as much as you, I'm not as skillful as you, I just have to much bloody magic to know what to do with! But you, you've had to work for your skill! You've had to deal with the broken bones and the bruises and the blisters. The moment I had a cut, it was healed whether by you or the monks or the teacher. They never bothered with you, never!" Tears started to collect and Draco continued to stare at the boy with growing shock.

"You think I don't realize that you never tell me when something is wrong? You never want to _bother_ me but you always allow me to bother you. It's not fair. We're- we're supposed to be here for each other…how, how can I live with the fact that I'm so selfish?"

"Selfish?" Draco said softly, his eyes narrowed in disbelief, "When have you ever been selfish, Harry? You are the most unselfish boy I have eve met. I take up your time and affection selfishly; I do not like it when you give others any of your time. That is selfishness, Harry…that is." Draco growled rather roughly before turning and walking towards his bed. He sat on the floor and leaned against the mattress. Harry stubbornly refused to let Draco shut him off. In a few quick strides he sat down next to the blond.

"Draco-"

"You…" Draco began but stopped short. He glanced towards Harry and received a nudge of encouragement. "Yes, it's true I have responsibilities Harry but I'm not the only one. I'm an heir just like Blaise is, just as Theodore's brother is. They have the same responsibilities as I. True their family is not nearly as large or wealthy but they are still expected to take over. To be…successful. It's what's expected of us. Yes, it's true, I don't know Asteria at all, I barely know her sister and we were in the same year, but it's not like I need to…love her. I don't need _love_ for a marriage," he gave a bitter smile, "It would be nice, Harry. To fall in love with another and to marry that person but it's not going to happen. I doubt I'll ever love Asteria but you do not need love to do a _business_ deal. I am the heir to the Malfoy name; we are feared, we are respected and we are looked upon in either disdain or near worship. The Order will never trust my family, no matter what we do, no matter how many years I…follow you around the world or how many times my father goes to a Death Eater meeting and bows to the Dark Lord and brings them information at personal danger to himself. I am selfish and spoiled. I am arrogant and rude and when I'm not, I'm manipulative and guile. I'm rarely ever a nice person-" he gave a bitter laughter and then to Harry's horror, the blond started to cry. Harry had never seen the older boy cry…Draco had always been the rock, always been firm, what happened?

"I have a duty to my parents, to my name and most importantly, to you. There is no time to think of me or my _**burdens**_. It- it pleases me that you care for me but there is no need. I can take care of myself."

"You're crying," Harry said softly as he grasped Draco's face in his hands and shifted so he was in front of the larger wizard. "You're crying."

"I can cry if I want to."

"I've never seen you cry."

"Hmm, doesn't mean I don't," Draco whispered and his voice cracked. "I'm fine. Emotions are getting to me."

"What happened, Draco?" Harry asked softly as he leaned closer towards Draco. The blond boy attempted to shake his head but Harry's grasp did not let him. "Talk to me, Draco. Come on."

"There's nothin-"

Harry growled, "You better not drink anything for the rest of your life because I'm planning on adding Veritaserum to anything I can."

"Threatening me, Mr. Potter?" Draco said with a mocking scoff. "As if you could even make such a potion."

"You think I can't get Snape to make the potion for me?" Harry said smugly, "Ever since my last birthday, Snape has gone out of his way to please me. I think he's starting to like me even."

"He probably feels guilty," Draco said softly with a thoughtful expression. "Plus, with those eyes, you probably remind him of your mother. They were friends, supposedly."

"Hmmm…he might have mentioned that," Harry said before shaking his head. "But that's beside the point. The point is…the point is, you want to tell me something that's eating you up inside but you, at the same time, don't want to."

"You're dig-"

"You know what? It's alright, you don't have to tell me," Harry suddenly smiled. "Your father probably knows and he'll never lie to me."

"That's below the belt, Harry. I thought you didn't like hovering the Soul Oath over my father's head."

"I don't," he said with a shrug, "Doesn't mean I won't." He released Draco and patted his shoulder. "I'll be right back. I wonder if he's awake now…oh well, doubt he'll care that I wake him!"

"No!" Draco hissed as he grabbed Harry by his wrist and with a tug, Harry was against his chest. "No…just, don't," Draco mumbled as he dug his face in Harry's shoulder. "She's dead." It was barely a whisper but Harry still managed to hear it. "She's gone."

"What?" Harry whispered in alarm, his eyes widening slightly as he felt Draco's tears wet his shoulder. "Who?"

"Who else would I care about?"

Harry's brows furrowed in thought but it came to him a moment later and surprise widened his eyes. "Oh…I'm so sorry, Draco," Harry whispered as he wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders and Draco dug his face deeper into Harry's shoulder as a shaky sob left him.

Harry knew how much Draco loved his mother. The last time Draco had seen his mother was the Christmas in their Fourth Year and now she was dead. They had rarely talked, their letters delivered by Lucius whenever the Malfoy Senior stopped by and that was their only means of communication.

"She had promised," Draco nearly moaned. "She promised she would be alright."

"Draco-"

He let out a small chuckle. "Did you know, she thought me marrying Asteria was the oddest thing. She-" Draco did not finish and his arms wrapped tighter around Harry. "What am I going to do now, Harry? My mother's _dead_."

"I-"

"Are you supposed to feel this empty and alone?" he asked with in a small voice.

"You're not alone!" Harry said heatedly, "What about me?"

"You?" Draco said slowly as if the thought had never occurred to him. He tilted his head and a guile smile twisted his lips. "My dear little firecracker, do you honestly think you will always be here for me?"

"Of course!"

"Wrong!" Draco said with a small snicker as if he found Harry's conviction amusing. "You will one day marry and with how many people love you, I doubt that is a long way from now…you're a catch Harry. You'll soon be too busy with your lover to care much about me."

"That's not true!" Harry said with a mulish expression. "You and I are always going to be-"

"What? Together?" Draco continued to chuckle. "There is a reason why people always think we're together Harry, and it's not because you look like the little damsel in distress and I the fair knight."

"Fair knight my ass!" Harry hissed, "If we're talking about complexion, fine but as if you would be the knight!"

"I sure as well wouldn't be the damsel," Draco said with a scoff, "I'm quite big for my age."

"There are bigger. Besides, if you weren't on that protein diet and didn't have that ridiculous exercising schedule, you'd be as lanky as the rest of the Malfoys!"

"I'm sure," Draco said with a wave of his arm. "But that does not matter. What matters, Harry, is that you and I will not always be together."

"I promised."

"As did I," Draco said with a small nod, "But-"

"I'm not going to leave you behind. If we're no longer together, it's because you left me behind."

"I would never."

"Alright then, we'll always be together," Harry said with a sharp nod. "See? You're no longer alone!"

"I still feel it," Draco said, his eyes growing dull. "Harry, you are such a child sometimes…we may still be friends years from now but soon enough, we will go our separate ways. There will come a time when you wake up, married and with children and the last person you will be worrying about, will be me. I can guarantee you that. Do not think you have to make me feel better by promising me what can only be impossible. You do not nor do you have to convince me of anything. I know my responsibility and what is expected of me. That is all I aim for. I do not have the luxury of dreaming false goals and whatnot. I have no time to worry about the unfairness in life. You, on the other hand, have that potential. Your life has yet to be written down in stone."

"The prophecy?" Harry reminded him in a small voice and Draco shrugged as he pulled away from Harry and stood up. Harry followed suit. "That tells a part, a section of your life. But it doesn't dictate your whole life Harry, just a part. One that will be over before you know it and one you will survive."

"You don't know that," Harry said childishly and with crossed arms.

Draco simply smiled. "The Gods favor the bold, Harry."

* * *

The morning after their talk, Draco awoke as if nothing had occurred; his familiar smirk and superior air in place as they arrived to school. The day was spent with Harry throwing him concern looks which Draco eventually told him were unnecessary. The rest of the week seemed to fly by and after a while, Harry stopped trying to get Draco to talk. The blond would shake his head with a smirk and a reassurance that he was fine. Harry didn't believe him but once Monday rolled by, Harry let the subject drop, not without reminding Draco he would always be here for him. The sun had shown through that week but on Monday, the skies a dark grey, the Cullens returned in a large, red jeep.

The large one, Emmett, Harry recalled, let out small whoop of enjoyment as he jumped out of his jeep. Harry giggled, suddenly finding the large vampire like a teddy bear…a large, massive teddy bear. A teddy bear that was slightly frightening and could crush him…

"Great," Draco grumbled as he gave them a side glance as he slammed the door of their car. "I was hoping they wouldn't be here today…"

Harry gave him a small smile, "Now, now, Draco…be nice."

"Hmmm," Draco grunted as he leaned against the car and rubbed his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he walked towards the other side and joined Draco in leaning against their car. "Nothing, just a headache," Draco grumbled with a small shrug.

"Harry," a voice called out and Harry's attention snapped away from Draco. "Hi," he said with a small smile and Edward returned the smile. "Hello."

Draco rolled his eyes, "How touching," he said with a small glare towards Edward. "Is there something you need?"

"Draco, be nice," Harry reminded with a small sigh.

"Yeah, yeah," he said with a wave of his wand. "I am being nice. I'm not cursing him, am I?"

"Draco-"

"I'm going to go and take a nap," Draco said with a small frown as he rubbed his eyes. "I assume you can take care of Harry for the next half hour?"

"Of course."

"Hmm…" he grumbled as he pushed himself off the car and headed towards his class. The teacher usually arrived to school early and let the students take quick naps on their desk before school started if they arrived early enough. Draco decided today would be a perfect day to take advantage of his teacher's generosity.

"He doesn't like me very much," Edward commented as he glanced to where Draco had left to.

Harry gave him a small smile. "Draco is Draco."

Edward simply nodded as if understood what Harry had just said. "Yves wishes to meet you."

"Really?" Harry said with a small smile.

"Yes, he's right over there," Edward said as he nodded towards where his family stood around the jeep.

"He's here? Why?"

"He has no pending projects so he has volunteered his time and talent in painting the west wall near the cafeteria."

"Oh, he's a painter?"

"Hmm…" Edward nodded as he grasped Harry's arm and maneuvered them towards where Yves awaited.

"Ah, this is Harry, hmm?" Yves said with a small smile as turned to face Harry. "Nice to meet you…I remember now that I did indeed meet a wizard…but it was so long ago, and-"

"Yves," Edward mumbled and the older vampire smiled as he snapped out his soft musing. "Of course, of course. Edward has taken quite a liking to you."

Harry snickered as he heard Edward nearly hiss. "I'm sure. He's an interesting bloke."

"Oh he is!" Yves said with a proud smile. "My boy is just the most-"

"Yves, please," Edward nearly growled as he glared at Yves who sighed. "Alright, I'm shutting up…" he turned towards Emmett. "Come on, you big lug, show me to the principal's office. He and I have some details to go through…"

"Sure," Emmett said with a grin and with a peck to Rosalie's cheek, he turned and led Yves away.

Harry continued to giggle. "He's nice."

"He treats me like a child," Edward said gruffly and Harry felt that if he could have, the vampire would be blushing. Alice giggled. "Yves treats everyone like children, even Rosalie."

Harry's gaze shifted to the beautiful blonde who simply glared at him. He grinned. "Your brother glares better," he said cheekily and his comment seemed to stun her.

He turned towards Edward. "I have to go and find Draco. He's been in an off put mood and I want to make sure he's alright…"

"Yes, of course."

Harry made to leave but Edward caught his arm before he was three feet away. He turned and gave the vampire an amused grin. "You know, I can't leave if you've captured my arm."

"It came to me from what you've said, you are probably lost in your classes. May I tutor you? We can continue our Question and Answer routine simultaneously."

Harry tilted his head. "Alright…that sounds nice," he mumbled with a small smile. "How about we start today, alright?"

"Yes, after school?"

"Hmm," he mumbled with a nod. "We'll talk more in Biology…or pass notes…whichever."

Edward gave him a crooked smile. "Sounds like a plan." Harry returned the smile and when Edward released his arm, Harry turned and headed to Draco's first period.

"He's adorable," Alice said with an impish smile. Edward shrugged and the movement seemed to simply amuse Alice even more.

Rosalie made a small noise that could have been considered a scoff. Alice ignored her as she turned towards Jasper. "Don't you agree?"

"He is adorable," Jasper said with a nod and his expression neutral. Edward rolled his eyes. "You're going to scare him off."

"No, I'm not," she said with a small shrug. "He's going to like me."

Edward wondered what she was seeing.

* * *

Draco felt his wrist twitch as he opened the door and there he stood.

"Can't you leave us alone?" he growled and his wand slide into his fingers with barely a thought.

"I can," Edward said softly, "But Harry invited me."

"Of course he did," Draco said with a snort as he turned and left, his wand still in hand.

"Harry! Your little leech is here!"

"Be nice!" a voice called from inside the house and Edward, at seeing that Draco left the door open, walked in. He walked through the small hallway and entered the living room. Draco was sitting on the stairs, twiddling his wand.

"He'll be down in a minute," he said gruffly, his eyes glaring at Edward in suspicion.

"Thank you," Edward said with a sharp nod and Draco's eyes narrowed even further. "Why are you here?"

"I already-"

"You insist on being around him," Draco growled, "I first thought perhaps you just wanted a chunk of him but seeing as you're a _vegetarian_ that can't be it. So, why are you so interested in my little Harry?"

"Yours?" Edward said slowly and with a raised eyebrow.

Draco gave a dry chuckle. "Don't get me wrong, all the rumors are false and Harry and I…well…are relationship is merely platonic but that does not change the fact that he is my charge and like my little brother. The fact that a bloodsucker despite your diet is interested in him, worries me. Harry is much too important to be put in danger and despite everything, he's too naïve and optimistic to truly understand the danger you are. He wants to believe you are a good bloke simply because that's how Harry is. He wishes everyone was good deep inside. I don't need nor do I believe such rubbish. I want to know why you are interested in my little Harry."

Edward's expression darkened and he let out a sound that sounded similar to a snarl. Draco simply smirked. "Temper, temper; it is a simple question and one that is not the least bit offensive."

"He's interesting."

"So am I but you're not stalking me," Draco said with a conceited smile and a twirl of his wand. "I do hope you have a better reason…"

"Harry is…Harry," Edward finished and a smile tugged his lips. Draco's eyes narrowed but before he could comment, Harry came sprinting down the stairs.

"Sorry for making you wait!" Harry said just as he almost tripped over Draco's form. "What the hell are you doing there? We have chairs you know."

Draco merely grunted.

"Let's go upstairs to my room."

"Why can't you stay down here?" Draco asked stiffly as he stood up from stairs.

"Because then you would bother us," Harry said with a knowing look as he grabbed Edward by the hand and pulled him up the stairs. "We'll be studying if you need us."

Draco simply grumbled as he watched them leave. He suddenly felt like a father watching his only daughter take a boy to their room. He'd give them ten minutes before he walked in with snacks.

* * *

"What's this?" Edward asked with a small smirk as he pulled out a thin book from the small bookshelf. "Pablo Neruda…you like him?" Edward asked as he turned, the book opened where the largest crease seemed to be. "Sonnet seventeen…I do not love you as if-"

"Give me that!" Harry nearly shrieked as he pulled the book from Edward's grasp. "You're nosey," Harry said with a small blush as he returned the book to its proper place.

"Curious," Edward corrected with a small smile. "Judging by the creases on the book, you like reading it."

Harry grumbled. "It was a birthday present when I visited Chile. A…friend thought I would like Pablo Neruda so he ordered a book of his poetry in English for me."

"I did not take you as one who read poetry."

"What's that suppose to mean and why do I feel insulted?" Harry asked with glare as he let the large Trig book fall on his desk. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course," Edward said as he pulled away from the book and walked towards Harry. "What do you need help with exactly?"

"_Everything_," Harry groaned as he opened the book. "The teacher thinks I'm a complete idiot and always picks on me although I never raise my hand. He hates me."

"Hmmm…" Edward mumbled as he looked over Harry's shoulder. "What about I teach you the chapter all over again?"

Harry nodded, "Alright…"

Edward stood behind Harry, his smooth voice washing over Harry as he taught the material in a manner that spoke of his expert.

"That actually makes sense…" Harry mumbled as he tilted his head and closed his eyes as he tried to do the final step in his head. "Oh my god! I know the answer!"

Edward grinned as he nodded once Harry wrote down the answer. "That's correct," he said.

"Wow…you should be a teacher!" Harry said with a grin as he closed the book.

"I do not have the patience," Edward said with a roll of his eyes.

"That's true," Harry said with a grin as he turned towards Edward. "Not many do have the patience to teach but that doesn't stop the majority of them from trying."

The door opened without a knock and Draco entered, his lips tugged into a small smirk and his hands folding a tray.

"Where'd you get that?" Harry asked, pointing towards the silver tray.

"It was a button a moment ago," Draco said as he placed the tray near them, "I thought the two of you- excuse me, I thought Harry might want a snack."

"Git," Harry grumbled as he glared halfheartedly.

"Now, now…" Draco said with a sigh, "I let him in didn't I? I haven't hexed him, I haven't made him into a rabbit or bug, have I? No, I think I'm behaving quite well considering who or should I say what our guest is."

"Ignore him…" Harry said to Edward as he stood up. "I'm not hungry, Draco."

"Hmm, you should still eat. You didn't eat lunch today."

"Yes, Harry," Edward said slowly, his gaze on Harry's window. "I think it best if I leave now…Yves seems to be upset."

"How do you know? Don't tell me you're a Seer too!"

He chuckled. "No…" he said as he tapped his temple, a smirk curling his lips. "But that is for another time…we did not have a chance to ask any questions. Another time then." He turned and just as Harry was about to follow him out, Draco grabbed his arm. "He can find his own way out, spitfire."."

"Draco-"

"We need to talk…" Draco grumbled as he went towards the window, his eyes on Edward as the vampire walked towards his car. He waited until he could no longer hear or see the car before speaking.

"This is dangerous, Harry," Draco said softly, his back tense. "Very, very dangerous."

"Draco," Harry gave a groan and not for the first time, Draco felt like a worried parent talking to a reluctant teenager. "Harry, just because he's…different doesn't mean he's-"

"Draco," Harry grumbled as he crossed his arms in front of him. "I understand…I do. I mean even with the speed of my magic, he could kill me easily if he caught me unaware and then there's the fact that not many spells work on them but I just have this feeling. I can't explain it but I feel I can trust him."

"Poppet," Draco breathed, "The moment the Order finds out about this-"

"They won't!" Harry said heatedly and with sudden fear. "Please, Draco. Don't tell them! They'll come here and either take me away or hurt them!"

"Harry-" his almost brother's frantic words cut him off.

"Don't think I have forgotten our time in the Alps Mountains, Draco," he said with a small whimper. "All they care about was avenging _me_. I might as well have been doing the killing…"

He felt arms wrap around him and he sighed as he dug his face into Draco's chest. "It isn't your fault, Harry," he said smoothly and Harry let out a pain-filled laugh.

"That's not true and you know it," Harry said as he closed his eyes.

It had occurred a year after they had left Hogwarts that fateful day. They had been traveling through the valleys of the Alps, their destination a few days off when they came upon a rogue pack of werewolves. They had stumbled upon their territory, a trespassing that the werewolves had not appreciated. The full moon had been a few days away and the werewolves had not only been hostile but short-tempered. They did not listen when Draco explained that they were just passing through and before the two wizards knew it, spells were flying around as the werewolves jumped and attacked them. The Alps was known for its odd ability in blocking Apparition. Those who attempted often found themselves splinched and because of this, their only option had been to run and hide.

By the time they had managed to leave the werewolves' territory, they had been exhausted, bruised, battered and with bones broken. Yet they were alive, the only thing that truly mattered to Harry. When the Order had found out, they had been furious. They saw the attack as a show of hostility against Harry Potter and a show of amity towards the Dark Lord. They immediately sought the small pack and dealt with them. Brutally. Not one werewolf survived the Order's attack…not one.

Harry was not sure when the Order had become so ruthless in their attempts to protect him but he did not like it. He did not like how Dumbledore rarely stopped them and how zealous the members were with avenging their 'little prince Harry'. They gave no one who seemed against Harry a second chance and the moment anyone dared to support the Dark Lord publically and without shame, they went after them as well…if they could. Those who supported the Dark Lord were cunning enough to keep themselves hidden or at least simply be categorized as "suspicious individual". The Order would not go after those who they suspected, only those they knew for certain. Those who could not hide their allegiances, hid themselves well enough from the Order and the now aware Ministry.

"_This is war, Harry…you are our last chance, our little prince. We are nothing more than your guardians and soldiers. We will do what needs to be done to stop him; kill, coerce and lie. Anything for you."_ Wasn't it Kingsley Shacklebolt who had said such a thing the moment Harry had confronted them about the murder of those werewolves? He had been so furious but when Kingsley had said such a thing, interrupting Harry's shouts of outrage and complete disbelief, Harry had been stunned into silence.

The thought that an organization such as the Order going around, acting as his own guardians and soldiers always made him feel like a tyrant and whenever he heard of someone's death because they had attacked him, some not even knowing who he was, he felt responsible, he felt guilty. He might as well have been the one doing the killing…

"I don't want to be the cause of their…_elimination_," Harry said softly as he looked up towards Draco. "Please! If Moody ever learns that- that I'm associating with them, he'll go ballistic! Dumbledore won't perhaps agree but he certainly won't stop-"

"He cares for you, spitfire. He sees you as his grandchild, of course he's going to try and protect you-"

"Stop it!" Harry screamed as he hit Draco against the chest. "Stop making excuses for them! They're killing! I know that's what you're suppose to do in war but it's…it's just wrong! I don't need protection or avenging! I wish they'd stop," he let out a small whimper that resembled a sob, "I understand, I do. The werewolves had my scent, they could have continued to follow us, they would have remembered me if I ever came across them, they would have tried to kill me, but still. I still fell…I still feel like I'm responsible."

"Harry, listen to me," Draco said softly as he grabbed Harry's face in his hands. "They love you dearly. They see you as their little prince, their ray of hope. Things have gotten…bad, Harry." Harry flinched; he did not need to be told, he knew such fact very well.

"The Dark Lord is bolder now, more ferocious, more bloodthirsting. The Light side will not win by playing fair, by hesitating and letting enemies leave and survive to fight another day. They have to be like this, Harry…they must coerce, they must kill and they must continue on fighting with broken bones, bruises and with others dying around them. They do all this because they want to help _you_; they believe in you…they care for you, Harry. It is not your fault that this war has taken such dark turns but it has and all I can do, all that the Order can do is support you and take care of you because what you have to do is truly an arduous duty. Making the road less difficult for you is the least we can do to support you."

"Draco…I…"

"I know you do not agree with all their methods, poppet, but it must be done," Draco countered smoothly, soothing Harry, though he let go of the argument unwillingly.

"Alright…alright…but please, please don't tell them about the Cullens," Harry whispered as he grasped Draco's hands in his. "Please don't!"

"Harry, are you asking me to withhold information from the Order?" Draco asked slowly, his expression closed off. "Are you asking me to lie?"

Harry hesitated as he bit his lip, his gaze taking in Draco's cold expression. He nodded. "I- I guess I am…please…"

"Alright," Draco said with a sharp nod. "I will keep quiet…so long as they continue to be-" He snorted and a cold smirk twisted his expression, "_harmless_."

"Thank you!" Harry nearly squealed as he jumped and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. The taller boy grunted as he was pulled down by the neck. "Easy now, spitfire, you're going to break my neck!"

"Sorry!" Harry said yet the grin did not leave him.

Draco gave him a smile despite how his stomach coiled knowing that the promise he had just made would cause nothing but trouble.

'_Just remember poppet, harmless by _my _standards, not yours…'_

* * *

"The nerve of- of those mongrels!" Yves hissed as he stomped his foot in a rather childish manner. "I did not cross the line, the nerve of that _wolf_! He nearly through himself at me!"

"Yves," Carlisle muttered smoothly as he grasped Yves's wrist. "Calm down…nothing happened. It was a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding, my foot!" Yves snapped, a pout forming. "He just wanted to pick a fight! Next time I see that silver wolf, I'm goin' to shove my-"

"Yves, you will do nothing," Carlisle mumbled softly. "Please, _mon cheri_? You must calm down."

"I am calm," Yves growled but Carlisle simply smiled. The willowy vampire sighed. "Alright, I'm not calm but it wasn't my fault!"

"I know."

"I was feeding on _our_ territory. He had no right-"

"I know."

"-None whatsoever and if you hadn't gotten there when you did-"

"You would have kept your temper, I'm sure," Carlisle said as he held Yves in his arms, the thin vampire sitting in his lap. "You would have done your very best and kept your composure."

"Don't be so sure…" Yves grumbled but his eyes shinned in pleasure at Carlisle's praise. "But you do know what this means…there are more of them…"

"Yes," Carlisle sighed, "How very odd. I could have sworn the…gene receded…"

"It seems it's surfaced."

"How very odd…" Carlisle mumbled once more as Yves tucked his head under Carlisle's chin, his eyes closing.

"I do miss sleeping…" Yves whispered and Carlisle chuckled.

"You can pretend to sleep," Carlisle said softly and Yves giggled.

"You always tell me that!" Yves said softly as he kissed his neck. "I want a lullaby, though."

"Don't you always?" Carlisle whispered but he indulged the younger vampire, a smile tugging his lips.

Edward entered the living room to such a sight, and for a moment, he truly thought Yves had fallen asleep. But such an absurd thought left nearly as soon as it had entered.

"Something occurred with the wolves?" Edward asked and Yves's grumbled, refusing to open his eyes. Carlisle sighed. "A misunderstanding between Yves and the tribe, that is all really."

Yves let out another grumble, frowning in his _sleep_.

"They have…_phased_," Edward said softly with narrowed eyes and Carlisle sighed. "Yes…"

"That may be a problem."

"Not until a side breaches the treaty," Carlisle reminded his son gently as he caressed Yves's cheek. "We must be…careful, that is all."

Edward nodded but as much as he believed in Carlisle, he knew that trouble was ahead. The treaty was a strain one to begin with.

* * *

Well, I know I said I was going to take a break…but –shrug- I managed to post it up within a week's time! Thank you for all who have reviewed! Truly, it's only because people review, that I update as quickly as I do.

The polls results are in! And the winner is…Jacob/Draco. Don't worry, I'll make it work. Draco, although no petite boy, is not as big as Jacob. In fact, Draco is almost average size, 6'1'' and broad shoulders (and he works for his built otherwise he'd be as lanky as very other Malfoy).

**The "Should I pair up Draco with Jacob in my story Twilight's Bloom? Poll Closes 1/21/09" Poll Results!**

Yes: 112 » 82%

No: 23 » 17%

Unique Voters: 135


	9. Zinnia

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. Don't own anything you recognize!

**Warning(s):** **Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Protective!Draco; Now **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]; Jacob/Draco

**Summary:** They've been hiding and running, training and indulging for years. What are the chances they meet a family hiding away a secret nearly as big as their own in the little town of Forks?

**Note:** _Always take the time to read my **Ending Notes**. I usually write little comments of importance!_

* * *

**Chapter VII  
****Zinnia [Mixed]  
**Thinking or In Memory of an Absent Friend

* * *

Draco stared at the meal placed before him and as was usual for the past few weeks, his stomach seemed to twist and launch, already protesting the thought of eating.

"Don't you dare," Harry nearly growled as he glared at the tall figure. "You will eat it, Draco Malfoy so help me if I have to shove it down your throat."

"I'm not hungry," Draco said with a shrug as he stood up. "Put it away for me will you? I promise to eat it later."

"Draco!" Harry called out in frustration as the blonde left the kitchen. Draco ignored him as he walked up the stairs and into his room.

His mother's death had been weeks ago, roughly two months ago and it would be a lie if he said he could think about her without cringing; reason why he purposely thought of anything else besides her. And yet, he could not say that it did not affect him. His appetite had slowly decreased to the point where food in front of him made him ill and so he had been skipping meals, not enough to risk his overall health but enough for Harry to notice.

Draco would often times tell him to save the meal for him later and while Harry was somewhere else, he could grab the plate and throw the food into the trash, making sure to throw in a few paper towels and other trash on top of his meal. It wouldn't do for Harry to notice. He was starting to lose weight quickly, a fact that annoyed him more than anything. He had worked hard in building his muscles. He was a Malfoy and a Black from his mother's side of the family; his physique was meant to be lanky and lean at best and now here he was, wasting away simply because food no longer appealed to him.

His actions worried Harry and yet, as the days went by, Draco could not gather enough effort and desire to act as his self. He was miserable and the worst of it all was that he was letting it get to him.

He heard a sudden soft roar and with a spark of irritation, he knew it was Edward's car.

The vampire had taken to coming over nearly every day to visit Harry with the excuse that he wished to learn more about them as wizards. Yeah, like Draco believed that bunch of rubbish. He knew the vampire had ulterior motives but he could not quite figure them out and that annoyed him more than anything.

Harry had taken a strong liking to the vampire to the point where one would think they have been friends all their lives. Draco did not like it and he was not ashamed of admitting, at least to himself, that he was deeply jealous.

One thing he would not admit however, was the slow trust he had started to develop for the vampire. It was by no means deep enough for him to let Harry go over to Edward's house but enough that he would step out of the house for an hour and two, trusting Edward to watch over Harry in that small period of time.

He closed his window just as Edward closed his car door and he glanced up at the sound. Draco gave a small glare before he turned, leaving the window. With a grumble, he grabbed his dark jacket and wallet before leaving his room, the door slamming after him. He descended the stairs just as Harry and Edward made their way towards the stairs.

"You're going somewhere?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Bookstore," Draco said curtly as he put on the jacket. "Where are the damn keys?"

"You sure you wanna drive, I mean I could-"

"I can drive," Draco said impatiently. "Where are they?"

"In the bowl near the door," Harry muttered, a frown tugging his lips.

Draco gave a small nod before he turned his glare towards Edward's direction. "Watch over him. I'll be back in an hour and so help me if he has so much as a small cut!"

Edward smirked. "Yes sir."

Draco felt his arm twitch but he pushed down the impulse to curse him as he sidestepped them and headed towards the front door. Harry watched the blonde leave and not even when the door slammed did he look away from where Draco had left.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"No," Harry admitted as he turned towards Edward. "Something's wrong with Draco."

"Yes…his thoughts are rather…dense. More than usual."

"His _thoughts_," Harry chocked out and Edward gave him a small, smug smile. "I never did tell you, did I?"

"Excuse me?!" Harry nearly screamed as a glare formed. Edward chuckled. "I can read minds…I'm surprise you haven't figured it out yet…I've left hints."

"Oh…_oh_…that explains a lot," Harry said with a sheepish expression.

"Draco is right, you are unobservant."

"Shut up," Harry grumbled as he crossed his arms in front of him. "I can't believe you haven't told me this!"

"We always seem to go on a tangent when we start our little game of Questions and Answers," Edward reminded him with the smile as before. "Besides, it is not like you have not kept certain details from me…"

"I can't very well tell you everything," Harry said stiffly, "I forget, alright?"

"Hmm…"

"So can you read anyone's mind or are there exceptions?"

"You are an exception," Edward said with a small frown and Harry could detect the certain frustration Edward felt with the fact. "My ability is similar to being in a crowded hallway with everyone speaking simultaneously. I can focus on certain…voices and try and ignore others but I can not really bloke my ability. Draco's voice could be described as whispering while yours is simply mute. "

"How odd…" Harry said with a sudden grin, "Out of the both of us, Draco is much more reserved."

"He's conflicted at the moment. He doesn't like me but he trusts me…well, he trusts me more than he used to."

"Do you know what's bothering him?" Harry asked softly, though he knew deep down what was causing Draco's pain.

"No…he seems to be avoiding a certain subject. He's upset about not eating however…" he frowned, "He thinks his…reluctance to eat makes him weak."

"So he isn't eating," Harry mumbled, his brows furrowing. "He's been brushing off meals for a few weeks now."

"Is that why you're worried about him?"

"He's not himself. He's more…reclusive and snappish. He-" Harry shook his head. "Never mind. It's not my right to tell you such a thing."

Edward gave a nod of understand, getting the hint. "There is something I have been wishing to ask but thought perhaps it would be considered rude to ask…"

"You're too much a gentleman, Edward," Harry said with a small snicker as he climbed the stairs, Edward following behind.

"So I have been told," Edward replied.

"So, ask away!" Harry said just as he entered his room. He walked towards his made bed and with grin, nearly jumped towards it before straightening, his back against the wall and his legs crossed.

"I was actually wondering about your scar…" Edward said as his eyes flickered to Harry's forehead. Harry's smile vanished and a passive expression took over.

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry said roughly and Edward sighed. "Can I assume it has something to do with why you left the Wizardly World?"

"Yeah, you could say that…" Harry whispered.

"Will you tell me eventually?"

"Eventually," Harry said and Edward gave him a nod, his eyes digging a hole through Harry. Harry frowned as he shifted under Edward's gaze.

"What?"

"You are…I have never met anyone like you," Edward said finally, his brows furrowed in something close to confusion and frustration.

"I don't remind you of Alice or of Yves?" Harry asked softly, for in his own opinion those two vampires did share common traits with him.

"No…you are _nice_ like Yves but he can be very cruel to those outside of our family. He tries to blend in for the most part and therefore tries to smile and be friendly but he's been known to be cold. He's also short-tempered like you but his is more…childish you could say. Yours is more like a teenager's temper. He likes fighting…enjoys a good spar with Emmett and unlike you," he grinned, "He's quite observant."

"Hmm!" Harry grumbled as he crossed his arms in front of him. "And Alice?"

"You are hyper like her…and that is perhaps were the similarities end. You have certain traits that my family has but ones I have noticed simply because I have spend enough time with you. They would like you because of these traits."

"I'd like to meet them…"

"You have."

Harry waved his hand impatiently. "I see them in school and sometimes exchange a few words with them but for the most part, I only talk to you. I can only imagine how annoyed they are with me for stealing your free time."

"They find it…amusing."

"That's odd," Harry said with a tilt of his head. "Can I ask you for a favor, Edward?"

"What is it?"

"Could you…if he…" Harry sighed in frustration as the words seemed unable to leave his mouth. "If you think Draco's thoughts are really getting to him, please tell me? Draco doesn't like telling me when something's bothering him and…he feels its wrong for me to help him. I just…I just want to help, even if it's just listening to his problems."

Edward watched as the smaller boy fidget, his gaze on a point in the air. His lips were tugged into a frown and the smallest hint of worry and frustration colored his cheek. He suddenly looked much older than he truly was.

Edward, not for the first time, felt a shot of jealously.

* * *

Draco slammed the door of the car, his feeling of unease a prickle at the back of his mind. He tried reassuring himself that Harry would be fine for an hour with Edward…one hour…not much could happen within an hour…

He cursed at the absurdity of such a comment. Of course a tragedy could occur within an hour, hell, Harry was the master of attracting trouble in less time.

Harry was, after all, still a…well a _teenager_. True, he would be an adult in Wizardly standards but even though he's almost seventeen, other wizards would consider him part of the youth division. One did not escape that category until they were reaching the end of their twenties. Draco, although the same age, was considered older simply because he was an heir.

Harry was not brought up as a pureblood heir was. He was brought up for more than ten years as a muggle child. He was thrown into a world he did not grow up in with rules and traditions he did not know of. He was thrust into a position as Hero and Savior of a World he barely knew anything about while still a child.

Children were not meant to be heroes. They were meant to go to school, learn, laugh and enjoy their youth. At least children who did not have the responsibility of their family on their shoulders. Yet Harry entered a world were people knew of him, knew his name and expected great things of him. How could he live to such expectations when he was never brought up to know them? When he was brought up thinking he was worthless, without love or any kind of care and wanting?

Harry felt it was his responsibility to rush into things and just save the day, be the martyr. He felt that was what everyone around him wanted and he did not wish to disappoint, he did not wish others to fail and die because he wanted simply to curl in his bed instead of fixing the problem around him. They had left Hogwarts, his only home with the knowledge of how important he was. He had been fourteen, suddenly the only person who could destroy the Dark Lord and his reign of terror. He had been fourteen with an abnormal Core and with enough magic to even stun Albus Dumbledore and he had been thrust into traveling the world, learning different magic that most wizards didn't even know anything about; learning martial arts that earned him broken bones and bruises and scrapes. Harry had been right, Draco did master everything Harry had learned but that had been the blonde's choice and although Draco did suffer broken bones and extensive damage just like Harry had, it did not really bother him how Harry was always attended to before he was; he was the one that usually insisted on such a thing anyway. Harry liked to, _**wanted**_ to think life had a brighter side to it and such thinking helped him continue on. Harry knew how life was, knew how war tore at everything, was merciful to no one. He knew that people would die and that at times of war, it was best to be careful than to be sorry, that the Order's ruthlessness was a necessity but he did not have to like it, he did not have to _accept_ it.

"_Stop making excuses for them! They're killing! I know that's what you're suppose to do in war but it's…it's just wrong!"_

Harry had been outraged by the killing of the pack of werewolves and it was only months later that Draco realized it was because Harry did not wish anyone killing, soiling their hands, for _him_. Harry did not like the Order killing in his name; it made him feel like the Dark Lord, it made them share another similarity and that was something Harry did not want, something he _**feared**_. Harry had confessed to him on a dark night when the rain had hit and beaten the villa they had been staying at.

He feared more than anything becoming as evil and ruthless and _callous_ as the Dark Lord.

'_The day I wake up without feeling anything for the people who have died, for those who have been left behind, and for the Order who have put themselves in danger for me, that is the day I want to die.' _

Draco could not contemplate such deep empathy because he had been raised to care for himself and for his family. Anyone else, a few exceptions when it came to _close_ friends, were mere pawns or tools or just another means to another end. Draco was more practical, detached while Harry was more emotional, involving himself with everyone around him and felt a sense of responsibility and empathy for everyone. He felt too much.

If Draco didn't know Harry so well, he would consider the boy too childish, too immature to be a hero but it was because Harry felt so much that made him a good hero. How could anyone except a teenager, a _child_ (for that was what Harry was when everything had started) to be callous and anything else but emotional when he was the center of a war? Harry was simply Harry and he would never, could never be anything else. He seemed stuck at the age of fourteen at times and at others, it seemed he had lived too many years, more years than perhaps Dumbledore himself.

He could not shut his emotions away (not unless he was in shock) and because of this, because Harry left himself exposed in the open, there was a high possibility that he would shatter one day.

Draco at times wished he had such vulnerability, such depth. Yet as he watched Harry struggling with the Order, with the war, with everyone's judgment and expectations, with his feelings and with his magic that he had to control or else risk destroying everything around him, Draco could not help but want to put the boy in a safe room and never let anyone else hurt him.

Yet, even though he seemed so fragile, Harry was not afraid of being shattered. As the brunette liked to say, 'most things that shatter can be put back together'. Harry wasn't afraid of standing protectively in front of him and scolding a group of Order members either. Draco let a smile ghost his face as the thought came to him.

It was not that Harry did nothing to "protect" him from the Order members; it was simply that there was nothing he could do really. Harry could tell the Order members until he was blue in the face that Draco could be trusted; it wouldn't change their mind or their demeanor, they had long memories after all. They just did not trust him, did not like him. They attempted being civil when Harry was present but such formalities quickly disappeared when Harry was not present. They were not usually _openly_ hostile. They gave snide remarks that at times could be overlooked or even missed and they did not always glare but they did not like him and they never truly tried to hide such a fact, especially Mad-Eye Moody. That Auror felt it was his personal duty to get in as many snide and rude remarks as he could when it concerned the Malfoy family. Harry had more than a handful of confrontations with the Auror and Draco had come close too many times to hexing the older man. There were a few who treated Draco fairly and one could almost say friendly but the number of them, he could count with one hand. Draco could not say he was the victim however. He gave almost as harshly as he was given and more than once, he had said a little too much, a threat a little too harshly.

Draco shook his head, no longer wishing to think about such things. His steps were soft as he made his way towards the small, old bookstore that seemed to have been squeezed between a small café and an antique shop. As he came closer towards the small bookstore, he noticed the five boys standing too close to the bookstore's door for him to get through.

He glared. "Move."

They looked well alike, darker skin than his Malfoy pale, with darkish velvet hair and dark eyes but he barely gave them a glance. He was more focused on the one who stood nearly in front of the door.

"Excuse me," the boy barked out and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Are you deaf, you lug? I said move or are you too stupid? It's quite easy, move one foot in front of the other-" he did a motion with his hands, "and _shift_ towards where you're not in the way."

The boy took a step towards Draco in a threatening manner and if Draco was anyone else, he might have been frightened, after all the muggle was huge but Draco just snorted in amusement.

"Are you going to try and block the sun, lug?"

"Paul," a deep voice called out and the large boy stopped his movements automatically. His face was twisted into a furious sneer and his body quivered as he tried to suppress his anger.

Draco glanced towards the one he guessed had spoken and titled his head towards the side. "Now if you can make him do a cartwheel, I'll be really impressed," Draco said with a smirk as he passed the bulky boy. He heard a sound resembling a growl as the door closed behind him. He let out a small snicker, his previous heavy mood lifting. It was always fun riling others up.

He walked down the shelves, his fingers brushing upon the spine of the books while the owner watched him carefully. He had come twice already and despite the fact that he never caused any trouble, the shopkeeper always watched his movements with something close to suspicion.

The owner was not aware of the treasures he had, ancient books and journals written by famous wizards with concealing charms. He had quickly taken a liking to the store because of this.

"Are those your friends?" the owner asked, his voice raspy and a frown on his lips.

Draco turned to where the owner had motioned and gave a small shrug as he noticed the boys from before. "No."

"Hmm…"

"How much for this one?" he asked as he waved the book idly.

"Give it to you for one twenty."

"Are you kidding me," Draco nearly chocked out. "For this old tome?"

"Take it or leave it," the owner said with a shrug and a small smile. He knew Draco would take it. He always did.

"Fine," Draco growled as he walked towards him and with a frustrated sigh, dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Here, you damn thief," he said as he handed the exact amount.

"Nice doing business with you, come back anytime."

"Yeah, yeah," Draco grumbled as he took the book and left the store. The boys were no longer there. With a shrug and a glance towards the café, Draco decided another ten minutes wouldn't hurt. He was thirsty anyway.

* * *

_The sky did not seem to have any light, and for a moment, everything was silent. The trees did not sway nor did any animal dare chirp or growl or howl. _

_Draco leaned against the tall tree, his back hurting more than anything else and his face twisted into a mask of shock and fear._

_Harry did not move from where he kneeled, his shoulders quivering as his magic slowly entered his body, the sound of crackling and hissing soon reaching Draco and that alone broke the silence of the dead night._

_Harry rose his head and he glanced around, his dull eyes not taking in anything; not the scorched ground or the dark and burnt trees and grass. _

_He stood on shaky legs, his magic, like quivering and transparent tentacles wrapping around him and seeming to sweep the ground underneath him._

"_Harry," Draco called out and it came out a startled gasp. The jaded eyes turned to him and a frown tugged his lips as his eyes narrowed._

_Those magic tentacles seemed to recoil away from Harry's body and slowly, as if a cautious snake, slithered towards where Draco leaned against the still alive tree._

_Draco flinched and at that moment, the noises returned. _

_Shouts and screams and gasps filled the empty ground as running footsteps echoed and that alone seemed to snap Harry out of his dull state. His magic recoiled back around him, and this time, it disappeared inside him._

_He let out a whimper yet Draco did not move towards him. Harry looked very much the fourteen year old he was, perhaps even younger and small yet Draco could not, would not approach him. _

"_Draco…" Harry whispered as the shouts became louder as people continued to scream and run away, far away from him._

"_Draco…I'm sorry…I didn't- I didn't mean to."_

_Draco simply stared, not quite sure what he was suppose to say. A person was not meant to have so much power, so much magic. A boy should not be able to destory like that._

"_Draco?" the voice called again and Draco did something he regretted a few minutes later. He turned and ran._

_He left the center of that village, ignoring Harry's shouts for him to stop, his pleas. He could not deal with him, with this, with this show of destruction._

_He needed to get away…far away. _

_He managed to reach the outskirts of the village, his breathing coming out in short pants and it was while he tried to catch his breath that he realized what he had just done. He just left Harry in the middle of chaos. Surrounded by- _

_He turned, wanting to hit himself over the head. How could he leave Harry by himself surrounded by villagers that would prboably take out their fear and anger on the most likely magically-exhausted Harry?_

_He ran back towards the middle of the village, the scene the same. Houses were burnt, some completely obliterated and trees pitch black as if hours ago it was in flames. In the middle, a crater had formed and even still, smoke seemed to rise to the dark heavens._

_Harry was not there. _

_Draco felt panic enter him as he ran through the village, trying to find Harry. He heard distant shouts and roars and with a sinking feeling, Draco headed towards that direction._

_---- _

_Harry did not know what had happened. He had been rather calm before, talking to Draco about Sirius when something had hit Harry against the forehead._

_It had been a rock. _

_He turned, his temple hurting and he could feel warm liquid trickle down his eye. A boy, perhaps their own age stood not far off with a small group of children, all varying in age. They were laughing and snickering. As he took this all in, something snapped within him and with a gasp, he felt a dense energy leave him._

_Draco gave a shout but it was far away and Harry dimly noticed that the blonde had moved away from him. Harry couldn't understand why. He turned once more towards the children and their eyes were wide with horror. He couldn't understand that either._

_He closed his eyes, shouts and screams digging into his ears. The sound of explosions ghosted against his skin and flashes of light danced on his closed eyelids. _

_He heard a string of pleas, dimly and softly; from a woman or a child perhaps. He couldn't tell. He felt the ground hit his knees and he felt something heavy vibrate off of him, almost as if it were leaving him, from his skin, from his heart. __He let out a small whimper, a gasp perhaps and that sound alone echoed and thundered under his ears. He could hear his heartbeat, hard and agonizing. _

_He was not quite sure when he opened his eyes but when he did, he did not notice. The images did not register, nothing registered as he turned and looked around him. __Someone mumbled something, a familiar sound and he turned, a hazy figure at a small distance. He suddenly wanted the hazy figure to move closer or perhaps he was simply curious. He wanted to know what it was, he wanted that hazy figure to come to him._

_The shouts returned as did the footsteps, heavy and they seemed to make the ground shake. Suddenly everthing returned to focus. Everything. __The smell of smoke and fire, the screams, the shouts, the bodies that ran around and the ones that lay still, so very still._

_A sound left him, perhaps a small gasp as he finally took in Draco's expression. Harry wanted to flinch but he seemed only able to control his voice at that moment. _

"_Draco…" he whispered just as the shouts became louder, the footsteps hard against the ground._

"_Draco…I'm sorry…I didn't- I didn't mean to."_

_Draco simply stared at him with that same shocked and fearful expression. _

"_Draco?" Harry called again and finally feeling his legs, he shifted towards the blonde but Draco ran. He turned and left and did not even dare to glance back despite Harry's shouts._

_Harry felt an overwhelming amount of emotions and suddenly, he did not feel anything. He turned away from where Draco had ran, his destination nowhere._

_He continued to walk through the village, not caring for the shouts or the footsteps or the smell of burnt flesh, wood, and soil. He didn't mind the sudden shouts behind him, the steps that seemed to be coming towards him instead of away. _

_He came towards a dead end, the wall large, thick, and tall. _

_He placed his hand on the wall, wishing it would disappear so he could continue to walk and yet it did not. Something hissed and crackled underneath his skin; it made him want to itch._

_Yells came from behind him and pain shot through his back. He could hear something cracking as he hit the wall and then the ground yet despite the pain, nothing else registered._

_He felt dust enter his eyes and his mouth, his throat constricting on the small particles and on a copper tasting liquid. He coughed and at that moment, something hit his stomach. He felt like vomiting yet didn't. _

_He could hear shouts, louder, closer than ever. _

_He didn't look up; didn't bother looking up or around. _

_They were suddenly everywhere, the sounds and the whispers and the shouts. The damnations occurred everywhere._

_He let out a small sigh as something hit against his temple, hard thin and an ominous crack ringed through the alleyway._

_He could hear crunching as his sides began to hurt and he could hear hissing and cracking and popping. Yet all that truly registered was the pain that slowly started to dwindled even as the sounds became harsher and thumping in union with his heart._

_A voice called out, sharp, clear and very familiar. The sound stopped and all he could hear was dripping; all he could taste was the salt and copper liquid, and all he could see was the darkness and the shadows that moved and yelled and mocked._

_- _

_He woke with a start, his body pulsing in pain and he let out a small hiss as he bit on his tongue to stop the cruse from ringing out._

_A clammy hand rested on his forehead and he turned, the shift hurting his neck horribly but he ignored it as he took in who it was. _

_Memories came back to him quickly and it took him a moment to look over them all. He let out a deep breath, an act he regretted when the pain in his chest let itself be known._

"_You need to breathe shallowly," Draco said softly as he took Harry's hand. "Your lungs aren't in the best of shape and you've got enough broken ribs to-" the blonde cut himself off and a sad emotion crossed his face._

"_Draco?" Harry asked softly, "Are you alright?"_

"_Am I alright?" Draco asked softly with disbelief coloring his words. "You were beaten to an inch of your life, Harry and you're asking me if I'm alright?!"_

"_I-"_

"_I'm sorry," Draco said softly as he leaned towards Harry, "I shouldn't have left you! I shouldn't have!"_

"_I understand," Harry said softly as he closed his eyes briefly. "I did something horrible after all."_

"_No, Harry it wasn't-"_

"_You were afraid of me," Harry said. It was not an accusation but a statement. "I did something horrible…I killed all those people…I don't even know why I snapped like that…how many did I kill, Draco?"_

"_Harry-"_

"_I want to know how many I killed!"_

"_The Order is taking care of it. They're-"_

"_So they know what happened?" Harry asked softly._

"_Yes…" Draco said softly. "Dumbledore has convinced them that I should still accompany you…"_

"_Why wouldn't you," Harry asked before a pained expression twisted his face. "You don't want to travel with me, that's it right?"_

"_NO!" Draco shouted, "God Harry, how can you…how can you think I have a problem with you?"_

"_I blew up a village, Draco," Harry said calmly as he closed his eyes once more. "I wouldn't be surprise if you were afraid of the same thing happening to you."_

"_I'm not afraid of the same thing happening to me," Draco growled, "I left you by yourself, I left you to be beaten and when I found you, I- god Harry, I almost felt a sense of __**relief**__ knowing that you weren't somewhere else losing control. I was relieved that you were being beaten by a munch of magical creatures that-" Draco cut himself off and he closed his eyes too. "Can you ever forgive me?"_

"_Yes," Harry answered simply as he opened his eyes to stare at the blonde. "I forgive you."_

"_Harry…I-"_

"_How many did I kill Draco?"_

"_There weren't many close to you really…but your magic just seemed to shoot out in spikes, impaling the people…and then there was something similar to an explosion but by then I was so far away, I-"_

"_How many," Harry grounded out through pursed lips._

"_120," Draco finally answered and he took Harry's hand. "Please don't-"_

"_What, blame myself?" Harry grumbled, "Too late…"_

"_I promise you Harry," Draco whispered as he leaned forward, his forehead barely touching Harry's shoulder. "I promise I will protect you…I promise never to abandon you…never again."_

_Harry attempted to shrug and let out a small gasp at the pain. "You don't have to promise me anything…" he whispered as he turned his head away. His voice had come out so empty and aged and not for the first time, Draco felt his heart shatter at the sight of Harry._

_- _

_Harry awoke the next day to Draco sitting on the uncomfortable chair, his posture perfect and his eyes on Harry. Harry grinned. "So, what are we going to do today?"_

"_Harry-" Draco began with an odd expression and Harry sighed. "How long exactly am I supposed to stay in bed? I feel good enough to fight a dragon!" a giggle left him at the comparison._

_Draco stared at the smiling teen whose green eyes sparkled as if he had not awoken yesterday in pain and a killer._

_Draco, for some reason, could not help but play along. He could not truly grasp why Harry seemed so carefree at that moment, why his voice held a hint of child ecstasy and wonder. He did not know nor did he care. At that moment, he wanted desperately to think that Harry had forgotten that whole encounter._

* * *

Harry felt a shudder run through him.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked and Harry turned towards him, his green eyes dull until he snapped out of his musing and gave the vampire a grin. "I'm chirpy."

"Are you sure-"

"Just thinking…got lost in thought…" Harry said softly before he brought his eyes towards the book. "How about we finish this another day? I suddenly have a headache…"

"If that's what you wish," Edward said with frown, his reluctance not quite evident to the oblivious Harry who gave a smile. "Thank you. I'm sure to pass the test tomorrow because of you," Harry said as he stood. Edward gave a sharp nod in response before he followed Harry downstairs.

"How odd, Draco isn't back yet," Edward commented, "It's almost been two hours…"

Harry frowned. "I'll go look for him if he doesn't come home soon…"

"I thought you had a headache."

"A headache isn't going to stop me from searching for my friend who is obsessed about punctuality," Harry said as he rubbed his temple.

"Yes, that does make sense," Edward commented as stood at the doorstep. Harry suddenly felt rather awkward.

Edward gave a small, hesitant smile. "I have…" he trailed off and with a certain confused look, Edward leaned forward. Harry nearly jerked away in shock but he was glued in place. Cold lips brushed against his cheek and before Harry could even react, Edward was near his car.

"Bye," Harry chocked out and Edward gave a small nod, showing he heard the farewell.

He watched the vampire drive away and only when he could not longer see the car did he close the door.

He turned and with a sudden wave of exhaustion, he slide down against the door. He rubbed his eyes and with effort that he did not usually need, he pushed the dark and biting memories and emotions away.

A grin tugged his lips suddenly, the dense feeling of before gone as he jumped up. He continued to grin as he walked towards the kitchen, searching through the cabinets for a Headache Relief potion.

He gulped down a whole vial before throwing the small bottle into the trash. His thoughts were a whole lot clearer and with a small sigh and worry bubbling in his chest, he walked out of the house.

He suddenly wished he had another car. At least he knew where Draco would be.

* * *

I was actually going to wait a chapter or two before started going into Harry's past during their journey but with like four reviewers becoming annoyed with Harry's attitude I thought perhaps it was time to start talking about him instead of just Draco and his feelings…hmmm

I do understand what everyone is saying about Harry and it's come to my attention that I have been showing many things through Draco's perspective and therefore, my story and Harry have been shown in a somewhat bias light. I put in the little…"Draco Musing" so as to sort of…work out through the biasness and stuff…hmmm, I really should write some action/thoughts from Harry's view.

In a way, I can't really see what's annoying everyone about Harry. I think perhaps most people become use to Harry being this really powerful and steady leader who isn't selfish, who doesn't act like a teenager at all. In most Twilight/Harry Potter crossover, Harry is this scarred individual with a lot of angst and trauma and whatnot. My Harry does have trauma and angst but I just don't want to put it out all in the open right from the beginning.

Harry, some people forget, is a teenager. He was abuse and not all abuse victims turn out all nice and wanting and selfless. I have a friend of mine who was abuse until he was ten by that time he went into foster care. He's happy go lucky and smiling and a pervert and somewhat childish but on the rare occasions that he does show his true and deeper layers, you can really see the hurt and damage that was cause.

I don't like going for the really huge and straight off stereotypes. My Harry will be childish at times because he never really had a childhood, his emotions will get to him, like most teenagers. He will be wise and bold and solid when he needs to be, like in an Order meetings and such but the only time we've seen Harry now is when he's around Draco or Edward.

With Draco, he lets himself be a kid, he let's himself be "selfish" because he trusts Draco, he feels he can be like that with him. With Edward, he doesn't know it yet but he's starting to develop deep feeling for our favorite little vampire.

I'm sorry about this small rant but I've got a cold and not to sound bitchy but I feel somewhat bombarded. I mean, I know I've got 6 (now 7) chapters up but most of them haven't really shown that much detail, just going over the basic things I have to show. Starting from now the story will start to speed up.

I know that everyone is entitled to their own opinion and stuff, because really I know how it feels to hate a character but come on guys, most points some reviews are making against Harry, if you go back to the chapters, I give hints, I give reasons; and some claims have been created on shaky grounds or on no grounds at all. You have to read the _**whole**_ chapter because you never know when I'll add a detail in that could explain something huge.

I'm sorry, I guess I'm getting defensive, huh? But a reader sent me a PM which really annoyed me simply because she/he went on a damn rant about Harry and I was like…

"…uuhh…don't hurt me…" –hiding behind boulder-

Most of the things she/he said were so uncalled for and I didn't even have the energy to correct her. For one thing, half the things she/he said, I could remember distinctly in which chapters they were either proved wrong or proved contrary to her statements.

Anyway, I really going to take a break from writing Twilight's Bloom. A few weeks perhaps (2 1/2 tops!)…I just need to take a break from all the Harry bashing. Actually, not many people are bashing him, only like four but the thing is those reviews got really passionate. –laughs-

Thank you for all who have reviewed and I do like it when you guys give me your opinions, it's just I'm easily shocked and…not offended but more like…put into anxiety. So it take me bit to process everything.

Thank you once again for reviewing! I do hope this chapter starts to clear some things up!

**Something I completely forgot to say, my beta is SunStar Kistune, who I would like to THANK! -smile- Thank you! SunStar Kistune checked over my last chapter but because I'm impatient, I updated this chapter without her checking over it...-sheepish grin- **

**Next Chapter**: Draco meets Jacob and has the most interesting conversation with a few boys. The Order suffer some loses and Voldemort has gained new allies. Plus flashback.


	10. Gloxinia

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. Don't own anything you recognize!

**Warning(s):** **Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Protective!Draco; Now **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]; Jacob/Draco

**Summary:** They've been hiding and running, training and indulging for years. What are the chances they meet a family hiding away a secret nearly as big as their own in the little town of Forks?

**Note:** Always take the time to read my **Ending Notes**. I usually write little comments of importance!

* * *

**Chapter VIII  
****Gloxinia  
**Love at First Sight

* * *

"Tea," Draco said curtly as he pulled out his wallet once more. The girl behind the register gave him a shaky smile and he barely managed to not roll his eyes. He did not have to wait long for his beverage and after giving the girl the money with a snappish comment to keep the change, Draco walked out towards one of the few tables located outside.

He took the table farthest from the café's door and sat down, already blowing on the steaming tea. He took a sip and cringed at the bitterness of it but decided to endure it, not wishing to get up and get sugar.

He opened the journal slowly, the pages crackling with old age and he gave a sigh as his fingers ran over the words. He muttered the counter spell and the air shimmered around the book as the words seemed to melt away to be replaced by others.

The spell had just dissolved and he had just read two sentences when the sound of chairs screeching interrupted his blissful moment.

He jerked his head up, a glare in place and a snarky comment on his lips when he met brown eyes that seemed to shin too deeply and with too many emotions.

Chairs from near by tables were grabbed and with a sort of grace that did not belong to figures so large, they sat down at his table.

Draco quickly snapped out of the staring contest and glared at the three boys in front of him. "Yes can I help you?"

"Hi," one said with a grin that Draco instantly knew meant trouble.

"Hi," Draco replied sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "You want something?"

"A snack _would_ be good," the one with the grin said.

"You want me to buy it for you?" Draco asked with an incredulous look. "Look, you little-"

"Little!?" he roared and Draco jerked back in surprise.

The slimmer of the two gave a softer smile. "He's not use to being called small…"

"Of course not, the whole lot of you can block the bloody sun. What do they feed you, anyway?"

"You buy me some food and I'll tell you."

Suddenly the one sitting in the middle seemed to snap from whatever daze he was in and with a noise that sounded like a growl, he cuffed his friend. "Knock it off, Quil."

"Huh, he speaks," Draco said dryly, "I thought you were mute by how you were staring."

"I'm Jacob Black," he introduced, a sudden smile on his lips and Draco blinked in surprise. Usually his sarcasm and snide remarks had others leaving, not smiling. Maybe he was losing his touch.

"Black huh?" he said suddenly, "What a coincidence. That is my mother's maiden name."

"Maybe you're Jacob's cousin then," the boy named Quil said with a jab towards Jacob. The boy flinched and for some reason, Draco doubted it had anything to do with the jab.

"I doubt it," Draco said with a small sneer. He wanted them to go away; he wanted to read his book in peace.

"I'm Embry by the way."

"Why would I care?" Draco asked bluntly and Quil snickered. "Aw, this one has a wicked tongue, Jacob! He'll be fun, I'm sure!"

"Shut up!" Jacob snapped towards his friend.

Draco suddenly felt very lost. He knew he was missing something. His confusion turned into anger. "If you're not going to leave then I will!" he growled as he stood up, for some reason the anger inside of him bubbling and building.

He heard the boy, Jacob, curse towards his impish grinning friend and Quil's snickers. He ignored it as he walked towards the car, digging for the keys in his pockets.

"Hey! Hey, wait!" a voice called out and despite his better judgment, Draco turned.

"What?" he snapped.

"Sorry about Quil. He…he didn't mean any harm really."

"I know when I'm being made fun of!" Draco said roughly as he turned around again and continued towards his car. The boy followed.

"He wasn't making fun of you, really, he wasn't. In fact, he was making fun of _me_."

"Yeah, yeah," Draco grumbled, his arm twitching. What he wouldn't give to throw a couple of curses their way.

"No seriously!" Jacob insisted as Draco stopped in front of the car. He inserted the key more roughly than was truly necessary but he did not care. An arm shot out as soon as he made to open the door and the window quivered at the force of the impact.

"Move your hand," Draco growled as he turned and glared at the boy.

Jacob stared back with a face full of frustration, confusion and a thin layer of amusement. "You're easily offended, aren't you?"

"I don't like being insulted," Draco said through gritted teeth and he hated how he had too look up to glare at the boy in the face. "Move your hand, Black!"

"You remember my name," Jacob said with a sudden grin that nearly split his face.

"I'm not an idiot nor do I have a problem with my memory," Draco retorted with a roll of his eyes. "Are you going to move your arm or not?"

"Fine," Jacob said with the same _irritating_ grin as he retracted his arm. Draco made to turn away when Jacob flashed what was in his hand and Draco blinked in surprise.

"That's my book…" Draco trailed off.

"Yeah, you left so quickly you forgot it."

"Give it," Draco said with a sudden wave of panic. "Give me the damn book!"

"Easy, I was actually planning to," Jacob made as if he was to hand the book over before he jerked his hand back, his expression turning pensive. "Although…" he said softly as he tilted his head. "Now that I think about it, how about I trade you the book for your name?"

"My name?" Draco repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Jacob said with a nod, "I mean you know our names…"

"Because you felt the need to tell me," Draco said as he clicked his tongue against the top of his mouth. "Not because I asked."

"Well, I'm asking."

"I'm denying."

"Fine, I'll just keep your book."

"Give me back my book you damn muggle!"

"Muggle?" Jacob snorted in amusement. "Is that supposed to be an insult? It's not insulting if I don't even know what it means, ya know that, right?"

"Whatever, just- just give me back my book!" Draco nearly hissed as he attempted to grab the book but Jacob jerked the book out his reach.

"Uh-huh, name first."

"You are obnoxiously tall, you know that?" Draco growled as he tried to push the boy away. Jacob gave a small laugh at Draco's frustration. "Name, please."

"It's Harry, alright?" Draco said and Jacob just snickered as he jerked his head towards the side. "You're lying!"

"How would you know?" Draco shot back.

"You don't look like a Harry."

Draco closed his eyes, trying to cool his features in the process. He would not snap, he would not snap, he would not snap…

"My name is Draco Malfoy and if you do not give me that book I will do something you will regret," he said calmly as he opened his eyes and glared harshly.

Jacob snickered behind his hand. "That's a really scary look…"

"Give me-"

"Here's your book, Draco," Jacob said as he outstretched his arm.

Draco snatched it away and a frown tugged his lips. "Am I free to go or are you going to-"

"Can we meet again, Draco?" Jacob asked, his face passive except for the small, shy smile that graced his features.

Draco opened his mouth, the 'no' on the tip of his tongue but then he saw the boy's expression. It reminded Draco of a lost puppy who had just been given a scrap of food and was waiting for the person to take it home.

"Do you always do this? Go after complete strangers and ask them on…on _dates_?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jacob's smile seemed to widen. "No and it's not a date."

"Really…" Draco drawled, "What do you call it then?"

"One guy befriending another guy."

"I don't need you as a friend," Draco snapped and a small voice in his head protested such a comment.

"Than what _do_ you need?" Jacob asked as he leaned against the car. A spark of surprise entered him at the question but it was quickly replaced by a spark of anger as he noticed Jacob leaning against his car.

"I need you to get off my car!"

"You're very demanding, aren't you? Give me this, get off that…"

"If you'd leave me alone-"

"How about this, I pick you up next Saturday, one o'clock and after that, you'll never see me again unless you want to."

"I don't want-"

"You've got nothing to lose."

"Fine!" Draco snapped, "Whatever, fine."

"You promise?" Jacob asked with a small tilt of his head, his tone hopeful and light.

"Yes, I promise. Just get off my car!" Jacob grinned as he stood up straight.

"See you then, Draco."

Draco watched the odd boy head back towards where his friends sat and with a shake of his head, Draco slid into the car. A smirk curled his lips.

Thank God the muggle wasn't smart enough to actually ask where he lived. What Draco wouldn't give to see the muggle's face when he realized he didn't even know the address!

* * *

"I can't believe that idiot let you just go walk around!" Draco hissed as he drove into their driveway. On his way home, he had caught sight of Harry walking down the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets. Needless to say, he nearly caused an accident when he slammed on the breaks and made an illegal turn.

Harry shrugged. "He didn't know. I just told him I would look for you later on…"

"And he couldn't deduce by himself that to do that you would have to walk around-"

"I'm not four," Harry reminded with a frown. "I can go walking around if I want to."

"Yeah, yeah but I like to know these things!" Draco said in frustration.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked as he crossed his arms. "I mean, we're talking about Forks. Have you seen this town? If dull could be personified-"

"May I remind you that vampires live here?" Draco said with a glare as they entered the house.

"Hmm…"

"Don't grumble, it's unbecoming!"

"Sheesh! What the hell happened to _you_," Harry said with a sudden startled look. "You're about to bite my head off!"

Draco closed his eyes. "Sorry…it's just these stupid muggles. I was a second away from cursing one in particular to oblivion!"

"Really?"

"Yes! The prick! The tall, humongous prick. What do they feed these children anyway?"

"Wow…he really got under your skin," Harry said, his surprise evident. A grin tugged his lips. "This…this is actually rather surprising. Not many actually manage to annoy you this quickly."

"First his friends stood in front of the bookstore, loitering as if they had nothing else to do and then he and two of his friends sit down next to me as I tried to enjoy my book and tea. One even dared to ask me for food! What do I look like, a cafeteria?"

Harry opened his mouth to input a quick remark but Draco continued on his rant, entering the living room in angry strides. "Of course then his friends makes a fool of me, how dare they! And in front of me! I should have-" Draco let out a string of curses and Harry felt his mouth hang in surprise. "And then this Jacob Black has the nerve, the NERVE, to infuriate me further by trying to negotiate with me the exchange of my book, MY BOOK THAT I PAID GOOD MONEY FOR, for a date! A date, Harry!"

"What did you do?" Harry asked as laughter entered his voice. "You tell him yes?"

"Yes, it's not like I was going to hex him or beat him to a bloody pulp in front of muggles; but it's not like I meant it!" Draco said with a sudden uneasy expression. "I just wanted my book back and besides, he doesn't even know where I live. The moron didn't even think to ask me where I lived."

"That was rather stupid."

Draco nodded, his expression showing his satisfaction in Harry agreeing with him. "I'm rather relieved he was such an idiot or else I might have had to actually gone on a date with him. Sometimes I hate keeping my word."

"Hmm, it's a good quality to have."

"Yes," Draco admitted rather reluctantly. "But sometimes I wish I wasn't raised like that. There are just some promises I do not wish to fulfill…" his distant expression was removed a second later and those grey, calculating orbs were on Harry.

"How was your day?"

"Alright…" Harry admitted with a shrug and a small, barely noticeable grin. "I found out Edward can read minds."

"The leech can do what?" Draco asked, his eyes widening. "Oh, that's just fantastic!"

Harry snickered. "Apparently he can't read my mind though…yours is somewhat hazy to him if it makes you feel better."

"No, it does not," Draco snapped. "I'm not even safe in my own mind now? First my home and now my mind!"

"I'm sorry," Harry said with a sudden grin that contradicted his words.

"Yeah, yeah…where's that plate you left for me?" Draco asked with a sudden curious expression. Harry's expression brightened as if Draco had just offered him a prize. "It's in the microwave."

"Stupid muggle contraption," Draco mumbled as he walked towards the kitchen, Harry a few steps behind.

"Are you going to watch me eat?" Draco asked as he noticed Harry lean against the doorframe.

"No," Harry said and as if to prove his point, his shifted his gaze towards the sink. "Just thought I'd lounge here for a bit."

Draco's eyes narrowed and with a sigh, he realized the damn vampire must have told Harry more than the young wizard was sharing. There went his tendency to throwing away the food.

* * *

Sirius Black knew he was not completely sane. One could not be a prisoner of Azkaban for twelve years and expect to be. Nor was he stupid, no matter how reckless and nearly insane he was.

The simple fact was that their world was perhaps a hair's width from becoming a hell hole was not lost to him and at that moment, he was quite glad that Harry was not here.

The Wizardly World, in a way, had brought it upon themselves. The rest of the Magical World were…hesitant to help the Light side for the simple fact that the Wizardly World, the European wizards and witches to be more precise, were not well liked. They were not known for being compassionate to the rest of the Magical World and were considered too prideful.

The Dark Lord was by no means stupid. He knew so long as he stayed within European boundaries, at least in the beginning, Dumbledore would find few allies from foreign nations. He, on the other hand, _would_.

Sirius glanced towards Remus who sat with his back against the chair, his posture perfect and his hands neatly folded in his lap. The man was a rather harsh reminder of just how…alone, they were in this war.

Remus Lupin was perhaps the only werewolf who would ally with them and against the Dark Lord. Werewolves, many centuries ago, lived and prospered in Europe yet something had changed. Slowly, they were driven out of Europe or at the very least, out of "civilized" areas. Remus Lupin was a rather odd individual. He did not let himself be overcome with bitterness at his treatment; in fact, it seems his compassion grew because of it.

Sirius only wished there were more werewolves like him, perhaps then they (the werewolves) would not all be so delusional as to think that a monster like the Dark Lord would actually keep his promise to them.

Remus noticed his staring and he blinked those amber eyes. "Sirius?" he asked with a smile and Sirius snapped out of his musing.

"I've got some chocolate for you," Sirius said. It was a comment he never failed to say since he learned of Remus's condition whenever he saw the exhausted look on the werewolf's face.

"Milk chocolate, I hope."

"Nah, I got you dark chocolate," Sirius teased and he received a look of disappointment and a wrinkling of a tan nose. "You might as well be giving me the cocoa beans."

Sirius gave small snicker. "Nah, I'm just kidding with you. It's white chocolate though."

Remus hummed, a pleased smile on his tired face. "I love white chocolate…it's much sweeter."

"Why I bought it, my dear Remus!"

"Stop flirting," Tonks mumbled from besides them and Sirius sent his cousin a side look. "You're just jealous," he shot back with a lazy grin that had her lips twitching as well.

"Sirius, please," Remus mumbled as he turned slightly away.

"Sorry, sorry," Sirius said in such a dishonest manner that Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm just bored…how long until Dumbledore gets here, anyway?"

"He's waiting for Severus and Lucius…" Remus reminded and unlike the rest of the Order whose expression seemed to darken at the mention of those two Slytherins, his face remained friendly and open.

"Bloody Slytherins…" Sirius grumbled as he crossed his arms in front of him and despite the teachings that had been slapped and drilled into his mind, he slouched his shoulders and back. "Always waiting because of them."

"Patience is a virtue," Remus reminded with a smile and Sirius gave a bark of a laughter. "Virtue? We're talking about me here, Moony, not you."

"Hmm…" Remus mumbled yet his cheeks darkened slightly and the black-haired grinned. His good mood seemed to evaporate the moment the door opened and Dumbledore entered followed by two other men.

Severus Snape had not truly changed through the years. His inky hair still passed his thin shoulders and his face was perhaps striking at times if it weren't for the twisting sneer he favored. His skin was pale to the point of unhealthy but his eyes bottomless eyes shinned as if obsidian. Besides Severus was Lucius Malfoy, a friend of sorts. He stood straight, his familiar cane in his hand and his body lean yet powerful. Unlike Severus whose skin glowed in a sickly way, Lucius's glowed dimly with health, and in its simplest form, _wealth_. His long, blonde hair was tied back, away from his aristocratically, sharp face and if it wasn't for his cold disposition, he would be considered beautiful.

Sirius, for the most part, did not hate them as much as he once did but by no means could he ever say he liked them, saying he tolerated them was pushing it. Remus on the other hand, actually liked them. God only knows why. Remus was odd like that.

"Finally," Moody growled and his scarred hand banged against the table.

Dumbledore gave a calming smile. "Yes, yes, terribly sorry…I couldn't find my socks you see and I-"

"Ablus!" Moody snapped and the man gave a small chuckle. "Alright, alright…why don't we shift our attention towards these fine gentlemen, hm?"

Sirius grumbled, a noise that other members mimicked.

"The Dark Lord raided a village last night, of course you know this," Lucius began, his voice low and calm and everyone was silenced if only so they could hear him. "The Aurors arrived late of course," he gave a disdainful sneer, "which gave the Death Eaters the time needed to take the captives."

"Captives?" Kinglsey asked, his voice low and he raised an eyebrow in silent question. He was perhaps another who tolerated the two spies.

"Captives," Lucius responded with a curt nod. "It seems the Dark Lord has hatched up what he thinks is a…_ingenious_ plan. He has not revealed it as of yet but I am aware that he needs captives, a reason why he is ordering the raids. He orders only a few numbers, I suspect so as to not arouse suspicion. He does not wish them harmed, an odd order coming from _him_. He's giving them a home really…feeding them, treating them as if they were his _children_."

"And you don't know what he's planning?" Tonks asked, a frown tugging her lips.

Severus shook his head. "He is not marking them, that we are sure of," he said, his voice not as gravelly as Lucius; it was soft and smooth. "If that was his wish, he would have done that by now. If he is collecting them to sacrifice them, he wouldn't treat them so…dotingly."

"That's a rather odd picture," Mr. Weasley spoke for the first time as he rubbed his chin. "It seems these captives are, dare I say it, precious to him."

"Is there anything special about them?" one member asked and Severus crossed his arms in front of him.

"The village was nothing of importance, really. A few muggles lived there, mostly squibs and a few, unimportant witches and wizards, most of which were probably never schooled."

Lucius nodded in agreement. "He has been targeting…forgettable sites. His mission is to remain in remission for a while…this is truly unsettling. Before, he would plan an attack and then go and attack. Simple and direct. It was easier that way, for _us_ anyway," Lucius said with a pointed look around the table. "The Aurors and Order members would appear, fight the Death Eaters and the cycle would repeat itself. But now, his reasoning has returned. He's realized that there is a mole, perhaps more than just one. He does not trust anyone, not even I. He plans and tells us moments before action is to take place. We know nothing of his plans and he no longer follows his old ways."

"Then you've got nothing," Sirius grumbled and he felt a hand on his arm. He did not need to look down to see it was Remus's hand.

"They are doing all they can," Remus said softly as he glanced towards Sirius before his gaze shifted towards the spies. "Right?"

"Of course," Lucius mumbled with narrowed eyes. "I take my _situation_ seriously."

"Let us shift to other matters," Dumbledore said and their gazes moved to where he sat. "Kingsley, was their any…causalities we should know of?"

"Katherine Whitt was killed by a stray curse…" he mumbled, "Her family is not happy. There were other fatalities but all Aurors. Two Death Eaters were apprehended. The Ministry does not know where to put them. As you know, last month the Dementors left Azkaban. The two Death Eaters are being held in an undisclosed location. The Minister will be sending two Unspeakables and I so as to…persuade them to talk. They will be dealt with accordingly."

"Speaking of persuasions," Severus said, a small, cruel smirk twisting his features. "Augustus Rookwood has been given the urgent task of killing Amelia Bones next Tuesday after midnight."

"Ah…our old friend Rookwood," Lucius mumbled with the same twisted amusement. "The little rat. He will need little persuasion in talking. He likes distributing pain but does not endure it well…it would be a _shame_ if he were to be caught. The Dark Lord has taken a liking to him after all."

"He's the next Lucius Malfoy," Severus drawled with a quick glance towards his older friend who gave a small shrug.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said with a nod. "Amelia is a dear friend of mine. It would be a great lost if she were to be taken from us."

"Hm…the Dark Lord has taken a rather nasty dislike to her…she should be careful or else she will be meeting him face to face."

"He would venture out for her?" Elphias Doge asked with a thoughtful expression. "That is odd. He has been hesitant to leave his manor since Harry left Britain."

"As I said, he has taken a personal dislike to her. He is preoccupied at the moment, the only reason he is sending Rookwood instead of paying her a visit himself."

"Ah…" Hestia Jones said, her cheeks unusually pale. "Poor dear…"

"Wasn't there another matter of importance? Something to do with new allies?" Dumbledore reminded with a raised eyebrow.

Severus closed his eyes as he pinched his Roman nose and Lucius gave a soft sigh as he gave a shake of his head that seemed almost sad.

"Yes…but you are mistaken. It is not allies for the Order but for the Dark Lord."

"How many allies can he possibly acquire!" Professor McGonagall cried out, her lips pursing in irritation.

"You underestimate his charisma," Lucius said with a small frown and an almost painful expression. "He knows how to speak…how to capture another's loyalty. Now that his mind and charisma has returned, he is gathering allies as one would gather flies with honey."

"You would know," a member muttered and Lucius gave him a glare that had the young member whimpering.

"You are right, I _would_ know!"

"Lucius," Snape mumbled and the Malfoy Senior closed his eyes as he tried to compose himself. "Yes, of course. As Severus was saying, he has acquired new allies…ones we did not think he would reach out to."

"Who?" Dumbledore asked with a small frown. "He has the Dementors, at least ten werewolf packs, the Trolls are on his side…and then there are his Death Eaters, their number growing exponentially."

Severus gave a bitter smile. "He has the damned with him now…"

* * *

He had started with nothing, an orphan who could speak to snakes and whom the other orphans feared and hated.

Yet, he grew. Did he not gain lovers and supporters? He obtained power, wealth, and knowledge. He obtained nearly everything he ever sought out to have.

Yet it had all been ruined by a baby. A minor setback he liked to think, for was he not reborn? He would admit that with his resurrection, a bit of his charismatic air had left him. For what was charisma if there was not a striking face to go along with it? Besides, there was no need for charisma during the few months after his resurrection.

Anger and pure madness drove him; he did not care what he destroyed, he had no real purpose or plan. He simply wished to cause destruction. His Death Eaters cowered in front of him and their fear made them fail and their failure made him angry.

He could feel his mind slip away until one night he had caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He had done such a thing before. His thin and sickly body disgusted him but not nearly as much as his flat face without a nose. Yet as he stood there, seeing his reflection, an anomaly had occurred.

His anger left him. The keen madness had remained but his ambition, his mind had returned. As the days passed, he did not summon his Death Eaters. Each day, his mind, his cunning returned a bit more…a bit more until he knew he was as guile, as worthy as he once was. Yet the haze of madness did not leave him, an occurrence that did not bother him as nearly as much as it should have. Dare he say it; it made him more of a threat.

More weeks passed and students returned to Hogwarts. He became aware of Harry Potter's disappearance then and he had laughed at the thought of the boy _fleeing_. The boy who fought him, who refused to bow to him even in something as customary as a duel, the defiant little Harry Potter had fled. Yet, the thought, a moment later, had angered him.

How dare the boy, how dare he _leave_!? Leave him here! Did he not know his purpose? The boy's purpose, his destiny was linked to him and he could not, _would not_ escape it.

His mind worked differently, more devious and dangerous and he soon decided after a month of the children's entrance to Hogwarts that he wished to be beautiful once more. He wished to be able to seduce those around him with a glance, with a smile, with a caress.

And so Severus had brewed the potion. It required sacrifices and venom of snakes and other creatures worth not mentioning but he acquired his beauty. No, he acquired even more beauty than he ever had before.

His Death Eaters were charmed by him once more, they still feared him, they still at times trembled before him but they did not jump every time he spoke. They did not fail nearly as much, rarely in fact. Many would even swear they loved him. Loyalties that seemed to have weakened, strengthened once more.

Yet he knew he had a spy, two at the most. He was not stupid and he allowed it simply because he did not trust any of them. What did it matter to him if there was a spy when there was no trust to betray?

His plans were almost always successful, a feat not easy when it came to war. A side could not win all battles…there was no fun if one did. And he enjoyed the torment, the battles, the war itself. He enjoyed the bloodshed and the malice that sprang in war. He would miss it once he won.

So he gave the Order this much; he allowed their little spies to remain. He allowed it but that did not mean he had to aid them, make their job easier. No, he kept his plans close to his chest, revealing as little as possible until the last minute.

But alas he was tiring of their little game, of their little waltz. It would end soon. The small mercies he allowed the Light would soon end, if only so as to lure Harry Potter out of hiding.

He wanted the boy back. He wanted his enemy within his reach, within his power. He wanted Harry Potter.

"My Lord?" a voice called out, hesitant and stuttering. He did not need to look to know it was Wormtail.

"Ahh…it seems I was lost in thought," He mumbled as his eyes took in the Death Eaters assembled. "No doubt all of you are curious why I summoned you," he mumbled as he stood in one fluid movement. He descended the steps, his attention towards a set of double doors at the side of the room.

"I have made new friends," he said with a small smile and he noticed the nearest Death Eater shiver.

His smile turned sharper, an almost predatory grin. His face was sharp with a pale complexion that nearly glowed in the light. His eyes were their once dark blue, mysterious and at times nearly as dark as a twilight night. He kept his jet-black hair shoulder length and at times tied back but not that day.

He gave them another smile-smirk before he grabbed the handle of the door and pulled the doors open. "My newest friends!" he introduced.

They knew instantly who they were and many shifted away, their wands pulled out, growls and hissing and murmurs filled the room.

"Vampires?" Lucius mumbled with no small amount of incredulously.

Vampires were not known for aiding humans. Human problem seemed trivial and childish, something to be ignored, especially if it meant dealing with the wizards of Europe who held no small amount of caution for the vampiric race. It was not the same as with werewolves who had been pushed out of society nearly completely. Vampires were watched more with caution and many times with a feeling close to admiration. Werewolves were considered a disease, filthy and disgusting; creatures more than human.

The thought of the Dark Lord allying himself with vampires was nothing short of incredulous.

There were three of them; two males and a single woman. The female was attractive with feline grace in her movements and her face. Her wild hair was a deep and fiery red, swirling as if flames. She gave a sharp grin at them. Beside her stood a vampire that, unlike most of their race, was best described as forgettable with light brown hair that was cut short and a glint in his dark eyes that spoke of deep and insatiable malice. Then there was the one who stood in front of the other two; the most beautiful of the three with his olive skin and dark long hair. He gave perhaps an amusing smile.

"Do you not like my friends, Lucius?" Voldemort asked with a tilted of his head, his face showing the curiosity of a child yet his eyes shinned with silent malice.

"My opinion matters little."

"You're right," Voldemort said, his gravelly voice cold. He turned towards the small coven and opened his arms as if to hug them.

"Welcome!" he said and the three vampires seemed to find him amusing for their smiles grew, each grin showing a different emotion.

"They will be staying here of course…" Voldemort said and he glanced towards his subordinates. "Do not fret, lovelies, none of you are snacks…" he gave a dry chuckle. "They are here to visit me…see if they wish to join us…my new _friends_ as I said." The smile twisted his face and a hissing chuckle nearly left him as he uttered the word 'friends'.

"Now my Death Eaters! I have a mission for you, one which I know you will not fail, so listen carefully."

Lucius and Severus exchanged glances and with a knot in their stomach, they realized nothing good could come of this.

The vampires shifted and they walked around the room, their steps mute and despite the caution they inspired, the Death Eaters feared angering their Lord much more than they feared turning their backs to a group of bloodsuckers. They tried their best to ignore them as they focused solely on their master, the majority of them succeeding.

* * *

Harry had the oddest feeling that Edward was ignoring him.

It occurred to him on Tuesday after Edward refused to acknowledge him throughout the day. At first, Harry had been confused. After all, they had been friends Sunday afternoon. Edward had even kissed him goodbye yet the vampire ignored him, his attention on the biology teacher as if he truly needed to listen to what was being taught. Monday had been the same but Harry hadn't wanted to jump to any hasty conclusions. Harry didn't want to admit how much Edward's attitude hurt him.

The confusion quickly burned into anger and that anger seemed to grow to the point where his skin itched with his magic.

The bell rang and just as Edward made to leave, Harry grabbed his hand. The vampire stiffened and those ocher eyes, darker than usual were solid and without a flicker of emotion.

Harry glared. "Did I do something?"

"No."

"Did something happen? Did someone die? Did you stub your toe as you climbed out of your bed?" Harry asked sarcastically, he knew very well that Edward did not sleep.

"No," Edward replied through gritted teeth as he removed his hand from Harry's grip.

"So you're being a jerk for no reason, huh?"

"And if I am?" Edward whispered, his eyes narrowing. "What is it to you?"

"Listen you damn git, if this is how you treat your friends, one day you're friendly next day you're a glacier, I don't want nor need it!" Harry said as he jabbed his finger against Edward's hard chest.

He moved away, his backpack swung over his shoulder just as Mr. Banner was walking towards them, a frown tugging his lips as he noticed their little clash.

"Mike!" Harry called out and the blond boy turned, a surprise expression stuck on his face.

"Harry, wow…"

"Wow what?"

Mike shrugged as they headed towards Gym. "Usually you're busy talking to Edward before and after class. We rarely walk to Gym together so I guess I'm surprised…"

"Oh…" Harry mumbled with an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry if I've been spending more time with Edward than with the rest of you guys. He's just-"

"Edward Cullen."

"And a jerk," Harry said with a deeper frown. "But I seriously didn't mean to! And besides, you're one of my first friends here. Don't tell me you think I'm just going to replace you!"

"Nah, no one could replace me!" Mike said with a grin and Harry gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, you're one of a kind."

Mike's grin soon became contagious and Harry's mood shifted and lightened. Gym passed by without much trouble. Draco enjoyed volleyball nearly as much as he enjoyed dodge ball for the simple fact that he still had the opportunity to hit others with a ball.

Ever since the weekend Draco had been in a vicious mood. Harry had caught him punching a tree in their backyard. His knuckles had been red and battered by the time he finished his boxing practice.

That anger had yet to truly leave it seemed.

They walked towards their car, Mike beside Harry, chatting up with bright eyes and on more than one occasion, Draco had rolled his eyes.

"So Harry, you wanna do something this weekend?"

"With you?" Harry asked, surprised. Weren't muggles supposed to shy away from same sex couples? "Uh…"

Mike's hopeful expression fell. "It's alright if you don't want to…just a thought really."

"No!" Harry cried out hastily and Draco snorted in amusement as he leaned against his car a small distance away from them, almost as if to give the two some privacy. "It was just so sudden is all…this weekend, huh? I guess…I don't think I have anything planned but give me till Thursday to make sure nothing comes up, ok?"

"Yeah! Great! We could watch a movie or something…"

"Hmm…"

"You have gone to the movies right?"

Harry shrugged. "They had them in Britain but I've never gone really…"

"Serious? You have no idea what you're missing!" Mike cried out and a few people looked in their direction. "You're going to love it," he said softer and Harry nodded, a strained smile on his face.

"Listen, I gotta go but we'll talk, alright?"

"Sure," Harry replied and Mike gave a nod as he walked towards his own car. Harry turned towards Draco and gave him a glare. "Don't even."

"I haven't said anything," Draco said, a smirk twisting his lips.

"I know that expression. You don't have to say anything," Harry growled. "It's the 'I told you so' smug smirk."

"Hmm…I do feel rather smug," Draco admitted with a grin as he outstretched his hand. "Give me the keys, I want to drive."

Harry sighed. "Here…I think you've actually gotten better with your driving."

"Not that hard…" Draco grumbled as if insulted. His eyes swept the parking lot just as he was about to enter the car and he caught sight of Edward. The little pixie of a sister held Edward's hands in her dainty ones and it took Draco a moment to realize that the little vampire was holding Edward back.

He tilted his head but he received a glare for his trouble and feeling instantly defensive, he glared back. He entered the car, a curse leaving him. "What's up with your vampire?" he asked as he started the engine.

"Who?" Harry asked automatically, already knowing the answer to the question. He shrugged. "Edward has more mood swings than I do."

"And that's saying something."

"He was an ass today. Has been ignoring me since Sunday night and today for no reason he blew me off."

"Everybody has their off day, Harry," Draco mumbled as they drove out of the parking lot. "Besides, he probably hasn't fed in awhile." It took him a few seconds after the words left him to realize he was actually _defending_ the vampire. He hid a cringe.

"Maybe you're right…" Harry muttered, his face pensive. "I might call him later…just to make sure but if he's rude I'm going to hang up!"

"You do that."

* * *

"He's not there, huh?" Harry mumbled into the phone. "Are you just saying that or is it really true?" A frown tugged his lips as he heard Emmett's response.

"Fine," he mumbled finally, "I can take a hint. Tell him…tell him he's the hugest prick I have ever met and I hope- tell him next time I see him, he better keep his distance or else my magic is going to give him one hell of a shock!" he hung the phone, not waiting for Emmett to respond. It was a good thing Emmett had been the one to answer. The vampire didn't bother lying to him.

"I'm guessing that didn't go well," Draco replied as he entered the room. Harry turned, taking in his bruised knuckles and dirty feet.

"You're practicing your kicking?"

"It's been a while since I've practiced Muay Boran. Forgot how fun it is," Draco felt a smirk curl his lips. "Want to spar?"

"You sure you're not too tired?" Harry asked with a matching grin.

Their training physically had not varied as much as their magical one. Their time in Tibet being the only time they learned martial arts thoroughly except perhaps for their brief time in Korea and their four month stay in Japan.

Draco had taken to Muay Boran simply because he found it more trilling, more stress relieving. He enjoyed it more than the more 'civilized' form that was used by most professional muggle fighters, the Muay Thai.

'_Where's the fun when the amount of damage you receive or make is limited?' _

Of course, Harry enjoyed Muay Boran although he tended to follow the more professional rules of Muay Thai. He preferred Taekwondo, though. He had taken a liking to it during his time in the small, magical village in the middle of South Korea. It had just enough similarities to Muay Boran that Draco agreed to learn it and although he was good, he didn't like being so limited to mostly just kicks.

"I won our last fight," Harry reminded as he met Draco outside. "A good kick and I shattered your ribs."

"Hm…" Draco grunted as he finished his stretching. "But if you recall, I won the two before that."

"Lucky shots!" Harry protested as he started his warm ups.

"Excuses, excuses," Draco said with a tutting noise. Harry finished his stretching and with sudden zeal, attacked.

Harry barely reached Draco's shoulders but he was quicker, more agile and he knew how to hit with force. Draco's limbs were long and his attacks brought force and power behind it. They knew each other well enough to know the other's tendencies and that gave them an advantage. Their sparing continued on, the sun moving slowly down to the horizon.

Draco gave a rough grunt as Harry managed to somehow land a kick across his cheek. "Point!" Harry said with a giggle.

"You're a little sprite, you know that?" Draco said just as his shin connected to Harry's stomach. The boy gave a small moan at the impact but that did not faze him for long.

Just as his feet was about to connect with Draco's side, a rustling distracted him. He pulled away, his eyes shifting towards where he had heard the noise.

"You hear that?"

"Hm…seems we had a visitor," Draco said with narrowed eyes.

"Gone?" Harry asked.

"Looks like it," he replied. He gave a small groan. "Damn it Harry, I think you cracked my jaw…"

"Sorry," Harry said as he rubbed his side. "If it makes you feel better, one of my ribs is cracked, no doubt."

"Let's take a look at that," Draco said, worry flickering in his eyes.

"You too…it'd be a shame if your pretty face was ruined!"

"Shut up."

* * *

Night fell surprisingly quick after their little spar and despite the potions and salve, his body protested nearly every move. It had been a while since he had fought like that and it felt great. The anger he had felt previously had seemed to have evaporated until only annoyance lingered.

The shower had helped and as he dried his hair, he heard the oddest sound. It sounded vaguely of stone scrapping against glass and with cautious steps, he walked towards the window. He opened it widely before sticking his face through, trying to find the source of the noise. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and with a small frown, he pulled away from the window and walked towards his closest.

He draped the towel he had used to dry his hair over his shoulder and let the towel around his waist fall as he looked for his pajama bottom. They were worn out and made of green polka dots. They were secure around his hips and he was just looking for a shirt when he heard a sigh.

He jerked around, his hand over his jolting heart and a hex on his lips.

"Shit!" he hissed as he realized who it was. "What the hell, you scared the hell out of me!"

Edward simply stared, his face clear and his eyes still solid and indifferent.

Harry glared. "You came through the window? There's a reason why we have a door, you know."

"Yes," Edward finally spoke, "But I thought it would be best to…evade Draco at the moment. He, no doubt, hates me more than ever for my rudeness today."

"Draco doesn't care," Harry said, "He's going to dislike you on principle."

"I am sorry," Edward said and his solid, amber eyes seemed to melt into liquid pools. "I know I have been most rude to you."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry grumbled as he turned his back towards the vampire, his search of a shirt resuming.

"You are not going to forgive me?"

"Should I?"

"I would like for you to."

"Hm…" Harry grumbled as he put on a baggy shirt. "Tell me why you were acting like a complete git and I'll consider it."

"Harry, please, you- you just don't understand."

"Then tell me so I can understand," Harry said as he walked towards the window and closed it with a sharp snap.

"Do you not know what I am, Harry?"

"A vampire," Harry said with a confused frown and irritation in his voice. "I thought we've been through this! I told you, we can be good friends-"

"I don't want to be friends," Edward cut in and instantly, hurt shot through Harry. His magic itched under his skin and a hissing sound reached Edward's ear.

"Then leave me alone," Harry said roughly as he tried to push away the pain, his eyes stinging. "Get out."

"Harry-"

"I said get out!" Harry nearly chocked on his emotions and strong arms wrapped around him. He pushed against the granite hard chest. "Don't touch me!" he hissed and Edward gave the smallest of winces. Harry's magic against his skin felt like pinches and for a moment, he felt human.

"Harry, I did not mean I do not care for you," Edward whispered against Harry's hair. "I just meant…I meant my feelings are not of a _friend_."

It took Harry a moment, more than a moment really, to realize what Edward's words might have meant. "Oh…you mean…" he shook his head. "No…wait. Talk clearly, Edward."

"My feelings are more of a friend," Edward clarified as he pulled away. "I kissed you…"

"On the cheek," Harry commented absently, his eyes widen slightly. "I just…wow…you like me?"

"Is that all you have to say?" Edward nearly hissed with narrowed eyes and with more frustration than Harry was use to.

"Yeah…" Harry said. "What else do you want me to say? I mean," he fidgeted, "I'm alright looking really and besides the whole wizard and wandless magic, to a vampire, I shouldn't be all that special."

"You're special," Edward declared softly and his cold fingers ghosted across Harry's cheek. "I have never felt this way for another. I will admit that it scares me…I am not use to these feelings."

Harry suddenly smiled as realization hit him. "So you don't hate me or anything? You haven't gotten tired of me?"

"No!"

"Ssh!" Harry said with a glance towards the door, "Draco's downstairs…"

"Yes, I know," Edward said. "He's very restless."

"But let me get this straight, you have been ignoring me and acting like an ass because you like me? Do you know how eight year old-ish that sounds?"

Edward gave a small smile yet it was strained and seemed more like a grimace than anything. "I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. It is perhaps best if we no longer associate."

"What? Why?" Harry asked, surprise and his heart twisting at the thought.

"Do you not understand," Edward finally snapped as he grasped Harry by his arms. "You tempted me with your blood, I overcome that and now- now you tempt me to take you as mine. I can not- I will not be near you and yet not have you. It…it is not safe."

"Have me?" Harry mouthed as if trying to solve a difficult puzzle. "You are so odd, Edward. What makes you think I do not like you back?" Wasn't it obvious, he wanted to ask.

"You can not!" Edward said with a pained expression. "Do you not understand that I am a monster? Draco is right to want distance between you and I. I am not good for you."

"Don't make choices for me," Harry said with a glare, "If you don't want to be with me, fine. But do not decide what _I_ want."

"Harry-"

He pulled away from Edward's grasp as he leaned against the wall. "You have feelings for me and I…" he cleared his throat and now that the rush of glee was gone, the embarrassment in his declaration surfaced. "I like you. I've never felt like this for anyone before and it's new to me but I know what I want and I don't want you to leave…I want you to stay."

"You can not possibly-"

"'Can not possibly' what, be telling the truth? Yeah, Edward, I'm just spewing lies here!"

"That is not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

He sighed. "Harry, it can not work. I'm a vampire, a _monster_. You're a human. Soft and breakable. Do you not understand how hard it is for me not to take you away? How hard it was to see Mike Newton," he gave a small snarl at the boy's name, "flirt with you and not rip his throat out? I am…I am a deeply possessive being."

"Flirting?" Harry asked surprised. "You mean when he asked to do something in the weekend? He's just a friend you know."

"His feelings nor his _thoughts_ are what I would consider platonic," Edward gave another growl. "He's quite taken by you and I- I do not like it. What you cause me to feel is dangerous, it's-"

"So you don't want to be with me," Harry concluded, the pain and sadness that comment made him feel, he could not stop from showing. "Then I guess this is goodbye, huh?"

"Harry-"

"I can't make you…I can't make you stay," Harry said softly as he fiddled with his shirt. "I can't make you see how…how much I want you to stay."

"I wish to stay too."

"Then do that!"

"I can't! It would be- it is too dangerous for you!"

Harry gave a snort of disbelief. "Trust me when I say you're not high up on my danger list."

Edward gave a snarl as if insulted and Harry brought his hands up as if to show he meant no offense. "I'm not saying you're not dangerous…it's just you wouldn't hurt me. There are others who would, who wish to. You don't…you wouldn't."

"I-" Edward began but the words did not leave. Harry watched as Edward became suddenly very still, perfect and without even a quiver of movement. He watched as the emotions played through those eyes and finally, Edward moved.

He took quick steps towards Harry before he kneeled in front of him. Harry stayed as still as he could as Edward reached up towards his face, his cold fingers trailing over Harry's warm cheeks, his chin and forehead and finally his closed eyes.

"Delicate and warm," Edward finally mumbled and Harry opened his eyes. "That is what you are, no matter how much magic you have or how much it stings me when you're angry. Delicate and warm."

"Cold and hard," Harry retorted as he knocked his knuckles against Edward's shoulder. "See…" he mumbled almost childishly, "We go together!"

Edward gave a dry and mirthless laugh. "Is that what you think?"

"Hmm…"

"I wish I could have you," Edward mumbled as he finally stood. "Do you think…perhaps…perhaps I am allowed to be selfish with this…?" a troubled expression crossed his features as he if had just asked for a pardon for a horrible and irreversible sin.

"Yeah…" Harry finally mumbled and he reached up for Edward's face. Edward leaned down and Harry's warm hands cooled as the rested against Edward's cheeks. "I won't hold it against you." As those cold lips brushed against his warm ones, he hoped with all his heart that this meant Edward would be willing to give it a shot.

* * *

The next morning Draco knew something must have happened judging by the smile on Harry's face. He looked like the child who received the puppy.

"You have a nice dream?" he asked and Harry's smile grew. "Yeah, you could say that…"

"Huh…" Draco said with suspicious eyes. "Did a vampire happen to visit this dream of yours and do something special perhaps?"

"Draco!"

The blonde snickered at Harry's red cheeks. "Easy, spitfire, just curious…"

"Pervert."

"Nah, nah…"

Yet when they arrived to school and Harry caught sight of Edward, a smile bloomed on his face in a way that shocked Draco. Obviously something had happened, he concluded when he saw Edward smile back.

He just hoped he didn't need to burn a few vampires.

The week crawled by and nothing seemed to be able to pop the bubble of happiness around Harry. Edward returned to his habit of visiting Harry and Draco noticed that the small gap of space that was usually between them when they sat or stood near each other became suspiciously smaller each time they saw each other. On Thursday Mike approached Harry asking if they were still on for the weekend, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Actually," a voice called from behind the blue-eyed boy. "Harry had agreed to accompany me to Port Angeles for the weekend. He must have forgotten…"

Draco, who had been drinking from the water of bottle nearly chocked on the liquid as he pulled the bottle away from his lips, coughing. "What!?" he hissed as he turned towards Harry, waiting for an explanation.

"Uh…" was all he received as Harry looked towards Edward in surprise. The vampire raised an eyebrow and that seemed to snap Harry out of his shock.

He turned towards Mike. "Damn, it's true, Mike. I guess I've completely forgotten. Maybe next time, huh?"

Mike's crestfallen made Harry cringed inside. "Yeah, sure…" he grumbled as he walked away and towards his first period no doubt.

"Ah…damn…" Harry grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair before he turned to face Edward. He glared. "We're not going to Port Angeles," he grumbled in accusation.

He shrugged. "So I lied…"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Really? So what, you just decided to help Harry clear his schedule for the weekend?"

"Actually," Edward said smoothly as he glanced towards Harry before turning towards Draco. "I was wondering if he could come over to my home. My family wishes to meet him."

Draco gave a small snarl. "We had a deal; you visit and see him in school and at our home, not yours."

"Yes but that was while we were mere friends," Edward said as he grasped Harry's hand. "I care deeply for Harry and he cares the same way for me."

Draco gazed at the hands that were locked together as if they were a dragon dressed up as bunny.

"WHAT?!" he roared after a solid minute of complete silence and those around the parking barely even bothered to look in their direction.

This was not the first time they have had a confrontation in the parking lot.

His gaze shifted towards Harry who stood, his eyes on the floor and his lips being chewed by his teeth. "I was going to tell you…" Harry mumbled as he continued to look down at the floor.

Shock quickly turned into anger as he grabbed Harry and pulled him away from Edward and towards the car. "We're going home, _now_!"

"Draco-" Harry tried to speak but Draco's glare silenced him and with a sigh, he entered the car, sparing a quick glance to where Edward still stood, a small smirk tugging his lips. Harry glared.

The _bastard_, he could have done it more…gently!

"I cannot believe this!" Draco hissed as he drove home. Harry wasn't really paying attention anymore. "A vampire, Harry? Really? A bloodsucking, parasitic creature!?"

"He's different," Harry protested dully but Draco ignored him.

"Out of all the most idiotic things you have ever done! Do you not understand that this will end HORRIBLY, do you not understand that?"

"Yes, Draco."

"Since when has this been going on? How long have you been lovers?"

"Don't you think lover is too strong a word?" Harry mumbled as he looked ahead. "I mean, we've barely kissed…he's worried about his venom and-" he cringed as he noticed Draco's furious glare.

"How. Long." Draco gritted out.

"Since Tuesday night…" Harry said softly. "He came to see me after I finished showering…"

"And you decided to tell me today, _**Thursday**_, in the middle of the parking lot!?"

"It wasn't my idea!" Harry protested with a glare and his arms crossed in front of him. "He's the one who just blurted it out! I was planning on telling you today, actually, at home where we could talk about it reasonably!"

"Reasonably?! How the hell can we talk about this fucked up situation reasonably!"

"Without shouting for one thing!" Harry screamed, his frustration getting to him and a crack sounded near Draco's ear.

"That hurt," he hissed as he rubbed his ear just as he drove into the driveway. Harry climbed out of the car, his steps more like stomps. Draco followed quickly behind, not even bothering to lock the car.

"Harry!" he called out and the boy swirled around, a glare in place. "I'm not breaking up with him."

"Harry, God damn it!" Draco shouted as he hit the wall. "Do you not see how this is going to end?"

"So I shouldn't give it a shot just because it will end horribly?"

"Yes!"

"But I-" he closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath. "I really…I really like him, Draco."

"You haven't known him long enough to love him, Harry," Draco said almost desperately as he grasped Harry's shoulder. "Please do not tell me you love him, poppet. Please."

Harry simply glared, not even bothering to answer the question. Draco let out a ring of curses.

"I'm contacting the Order."

"NO!"

"Yes," Draco growled, "This ends today. I am not having you be his fuck-"

"For one thing," Harry growled as he jabbed his finger at Draco's chest. "Who the hell I _**fuck**_ is none of your concern. Second, it is not the Order's concern who I have feelings for. They don't need to know. Edward has yet to present any danger to me."

"Please don't do this," Draco whispered. "You're going to get hurt in the long run, Harry. You are. This is an impossible relationship you want."

Harry gave a bitter smile. "Wouldn't be any fun if it didn't hurt in the end, Draco."

* * *

"I can not believe you did that," Jasper mumbled as he sighed, rubbing his temples. "The blonde was about to burst a blood vessel."

Emmett snickered as he dug his face into Rosalie's neck. "That would have been a sight!"

"That was mean, Edward," Alice said yet her lips twitched. "It would have been better if Harry had delivered the news. Now he's destined to do major damage control."

"Yes," Edward agreed, "It was foolish to tell him here and in such a manner. But I could not help but…Draco is rarely ever frustrated in such a way. It was amusing to see him so…surprised."

"I still can not believe it," Rosalie said with a small scowl. "Wizard or no, he's human. It's a terrible, horrible idea, Edward."

A pained expression crossed Edward's face and if it wasn't for Alice speaking up, he might have agreed with his blonde sister. "No, it's a great idea," Alice said with a small glare towards Rosalie. "It really is…you both belong together," she gave Edward a grin. "Trust me."

"I do," Edward said yet the worried expression did not leave. Alice sighed. "It's going to work out…it is," she insisted as she began walking towards her first class. A second later, the bell rang.

The day passed by sluggishly and every minute felt like nearly an eternity to Edward. He felt more than a small amount of relief when they arrived home. Yves was hanging his latest portrait of the family on a wall.

"More to the left," Jasper instructed and Yves gave a grateful nod as he tilted the portrait as instructed.

"The principal told me to inform you, you can start Monday," Edward mumbled and Yves turned, giving them a grin.

"It's going to be fun," he declared as he jumped off the tilting chair that he had used to frame the picture.

"Telephone," Alice declared. "Go get it, Edward." The telephone rang seconds later and Edward sighed as he walked towards the phone.

He picked it up, "Cullen's residence."

"_I know what house I'm calling." _Despite the hostile tone, Edward felt a small grin tug his lips. Obviously if Draco was taking the time to call him, he had calmed down significantly.

"Draco, hello. How are you?"

"_Don't give me that!" _

"I apologize. Do you wish to speak to me about something?"

"_You bet your-" _the blonde cut himself off and he sighed. _"You know this won't end well."_

"I know…"

"_And yet you're willing to risk it? Risk Harry's heart?"_

"I would never risk such a treasure," Edward nearly snarled. "But what do you wish me to do? Leave? Will that not hurt him also?"

"_Do you care for him?"_

"Yes."

"_How much?"_

"At the moment, I'm willing to risk my existence and I doubt my feelings will stop growing."

"_Willing to risk your existence, huh? Well, that might be tested one day,"_ Draco said with a drawl and Edward meant to ask what he meant by that but Draco continued to speak. _"I admit, I am very protective of Harry. More than I should be, really. I should not-"_ he cleared his throat. _"I should not tell him who he can and can not date, no matter how much I disapprove. Despite how he acts, Harry knows…he is quite wise for his age."_

"I have noticed," Edward commented.

"_Yes, of course you have. You are always around him," _Draco said with a layer of bitterness. _"Saturday, come pick him up at one-thirty. You will have him back at exactly five in the afternoon, not a minute later. This will be an experiment. If he comes back safe and happy, I will let it continue. If he has so much as a scratch, you will regret the day you met him. I am not the only one who cares for him, Edward." _

Edward did not have time to respond before Draco hung up. He stared at the phone in surprise.

"You didn't expect that?" Alice asked, her soft voice filling the large room.

"No," Edward said finally as he turned around, placing the phone back in its place. "I expected more of a…fight. Of an obstacle."

"Hmm…" Alice nodded. "You obviously underestimate the relationship between Draco and Harry."

He felt the flare of jealousy at her comment and they must have noticed the emotion on his face for Emmett gave a booming laughter while Alice simply smiled impishly.

"Their relationship will never venture into that direction," she said, "Do not fret."

"How do you know?"

Alice gave a shrug. "I'm not sure. Draco's future tends to…disappear." Silence filled the room.

"He dies?" Emmett finally asked, his eyes widen in slight surprise.

Alice shrugged, her eyes narrowing in something close to frustration. "I do not think so. He…disappears but then sometimes reappears…I don't know. He just disappears. Harry, on the other hand…he stays with you…nearly in every vision, he stays with you."

* * *

Saturday appeared far too quickly for Draco's liking. He had, in more than one occasion, been tempted to call the 'date' off. Yet he hadn't and he could tell Harry had been quite grateful for that. Harry had been beyond ecstatic when Draco had told him of the phone call. Draco could not help the smile that tugged his lips at the happiness that radiated from Harry from then on.

He gave a small growl as one o'clock ticked closer, Harry a few feet away trying to decide on a shirt.

"Just pick one!" Draco finally snapped and Harry sent him a sidelong glance. "I'm meeting his family…I don't want to give the wrong impression."

"Oh for the love of-" he bite the inside of his cheek. "Just pick the green shirt or-" the doorbell rang and Draco blinked in surprise as he looked at his muggle watch. He rather liked this invention.

"He's thirty minutes early," Draco grumbled. "What does he think; he'll get thirty minutes more with you? I said one thirty and I meant one thirty!"

"Tell him I'll be done as soon as I get a shirt on!" Harry called out as Draco left the room and walked downstairs towards the front door.

"I told you-" the words died on his lips as he took in who stood in front of him.

He was tall with a toned and muscular build and Draco felt a flicker of envy for he could never truly expect his body to develop such muscles. His skin was russet and his hair copped, black and resembled velvet in softness while his brown eyes sparkled beautifully.

Draco could do nothing but stare in utter and complete disbelief.

He grinned. "I'm here for our one o'clock appointment, Draco."

* * *

Wow! Over 20 pages! Woot!

Anyway, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for who have reviewed and given me encouragement! Especially **Bookworm51485 **who this is dedicated to. Although this is dedicated to, Bookworm, this is also my way of saying "Thank you" to everyone who really cheered me up. Thank you once again!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I will most likely update next week if everything goes as plan!

P.S. No, Harry does not LOVE Edward but he feels quite deeply for him, enough so as to give the relationship a try. Edward does not quite LOVE Harry either but Edward cares for him deeply and feels quite protective/possessive of him.


	11. Sweet Basil

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. Don't own anything you recognize!

**Warning(s):** **Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Protective!Draco; Now **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]; Jacob/Draco

**Summary:** They've been hiding and running, training and indulging for years. What are the chances they meet a family hiding away a secret nearly as big as their own in the little town of Forks?

**Note:** Always take the time to read my **Ending Notes**. I usually write little comments of importance!

* * *

I hadn't had a decent night of sleep for nearly a week and yet here I was in front of this store, waiting for Leah instead of sleeping. I couldn't understand why they needed me here. Or Quil or Embry for that matter. Sam and Paul were enough, I would think.

Yet here we stood, waiting for Leah to finish her shift in the drug store. She had been avoiding the pack ever since her first phase and Sam, of course, was worried that she was still in shock. I personally just think she doesn't want anything to do with our messed up situation.

Quil stood beside me, muttering something under his breath that sounded vaguely similar to "harpy" and Embry hummed, humoring our friend.

"Damn it, her shift ended half an hour ago," Paul grumbled as he shot a glare towards the store a few buildings away. "Think she's on to us?"

"We're not really hiding, are we?" Quil replied, "I mean, sure, we're not standing in front of the store but we're close enough. Geez…can I go home?"

"It would be best if all five of us stayed," Sam said as he leaned back against the wall of the bookstore. I rubbed my eyes and that action almost knocked me out.

"I'm running on fumes here," Quil continued to grumble and if I wasn't so tired, I would have agreed with him. Time passed and I think I fell asleep standing.

"Wow…now that's a pale dude. Think he's half albino or something?" Quil's amused voice snapped me out of my hazy state and with mild curiosity, I looked up.

Quil was right, the boy was pale. His skin nearly glowed in the barely existing sunlight. He would have been considered tall if we weren't around to be compared with. His limbs were long, slender with lithe muscles. His shoulders were broad enough and his hips narrow enough that he could not be compared to a girl and yet he was breathtakingly beautiful.

Blond hair that shimmered pale reached the nape of his neck and was cut in a fashion that showed he let his hair grow out to the point of annoyance before cutting it. He dressed casually and yet with a mere glance, you could tell he was practically made of wealth. As he reached closer, his eyes narrowed into a glare and it was directed towards Paul. His eyes, from a distance, were grey but as he reached us, I could see the green and the few flickers of blue in them. His glare darkened.

"Move," he said, his voice sultry and his accent thick.

My eyes couldn't move away from him and I barely noticed anything else. Everything shifted around me, my world, my purpose, everyone I knew. They moved and twirled until the only one that stood there in the middle, the only significance was him. This pale stranger. He was everything and he was _mine_.

"Excuse me," Paul barked and his hands curled into fist. My body grew tense on its own and a snarl nearly left my lips.

He rolled his eyes. "Are you deaf, you lug? I said move or are you too stupid? It's quite easy, move one foot in front of the other-" he did a motion with his hands, "and _shift_ towards where you're not in the way."

Quil snickered behind a hand and Embry turned away to hide his grin but I didn't care about them. All I cared about was keeping Paul away from him. Protect him.

"Are you going to try and bloke the sun, lug?" the boy said as he noticed Paul taking a step closer, amusement in his eyes and angular face. I felt my legs tense and I made to shift, ready to slam myself against Paul when Sam spoke out.

"Paul," that one word made Paul halt as if he had just run into a wall yet I could see his quivering form. My body refused to ease up even though I knew Paul would follow Sam's silent command.

He gave Sam a bored glance, his thin lips tugged into a smirk.

"Now if you can make him do a cartwheel, I'll be really impressed," he commented just as he passed Paul. He entered the bookstore and I knew he heard Paul's angry growl. Quil gave a bark of laughter. "Oh! He got you!"

"Shut up!" Paul snarled as he turned and gave Quil a rough push.

"Hey! Watch it!" Embry cried out as Quil accidently jabbed his elbow into his side.

I blinked, my world seeming to come back into focus yet I could feel this tugging, this nudging that wanted to lead me to the bookstore. I turned, my eyes searching for his form inside the bookstore. I couldn't find him.

"Jacob?" Sam called out and I turned, reluctant to face him.

"Yeah?"

"You alright?"

"Peachy."

He eyed me with a small frown, his dark eyes glittering with suspicion. I turned and it seemed luck was on my side because at that moment, Leah came out.

"There she is," I said as I jerked my head towards her direction. Sam's attention instantly shifted from me to Leah.

As I took in Leah's expression and my thoughts circled around the accented stranger, I knew today was going to be long.

---

He was sitting at the farthest table, his back straight despite the fact that he was leaning over his small book and a medium sized tea cup near his hand.

"Aw," Quil whispered sarcastically in my ear. "There's your little-" Embry's hand slammed against Quil's neck and I gave him a grateful glance. If he hadn't of gone it, I would have though much harder.

"You should go and talk to him…" Embry mumbled with a tilt his head. "It just seems creepy standing this far off…staring at him."

"Yeah, it's called stalking."

"Shut up," I snapped, already regretting telling them anything.

It had taken less than a minute for Sam to convince Leah to talk to him, mostly because he had used the Seth card on her. They had left quickly after that, Leah's pretty face twisted into a small scowl as she followed Sam and Paul back home.

Sam didn't even glance in my direction as I stayed behind. Naturally, Quil and Embry waited by my side to hear what made me hesitate in leaving.

Like I said, I'm regretting telling them.

I snapped back into reality the moment I realized that Quil was walking towards him. I gave a small snarl and Embry sighed besides me as he dug his hands into his pocket and followed me towards the table. I managed to arrive a second before Quil and without giving it a second thought, I sat down. Quil and Embry had dragged two chairs from another table and positioned them on each side of me.

The sound of the chairs spooked him, I could tell, as he snapped his gaze from the book to us. A glare had already started to form but a flicker of surprise registered in his eyes. Suddenly, the hostility returned.

"Yes, can I help you?" he asked dryly.

Of course, it was Quil who spoke first. I was too stunned and too, embarrassingly enough, captivated. "Hi," Quil said and I didn't need to look at him to know he wore his usual grin.

"Hi," the blonde replied with the same sarcasm as before. "You want something?"

"A snack would be good," Quil responded.

"You want me to buy it for you?" he asked with an incredulous look. "Look, you little-"

"Little!?" Quil roared and Grey-eyes jerked back in surprise.

"He's not use to being called small…" Embry said calmly.

"Of course not, the whole lot of you can block the bloody sun. What do they feed you, anyway?" That was actually rather funny…

"You buy me some food and I'll tell you."

My thoughts shifted and I snapped out of my daze. I turned towards Quil and gave him a quick hit. "Knock it off, Quil."

How was I supposed to get him to walk to me, much less like me, if my friend scared him off by begging for food?

"Huh, he speaks," Grey-eyes said dryly, "I thought you were mute by how you were staring."

"I'm Jacob Black," I said, my lips tugging into a grin. I liked his voice. It was enthralling and even though his tone was biting, I couldn't help but find his comments funny. Damn, I had it bad.

He blinked as if surprised by my positive reaction. "Black huh?" he said suddenly, "What a coincidence. That is my mother's maiden name."

"Maybe you're Jacob's cousin then," Quil said as he jabbed me in the ribs. I flinched at the thought. No, no…he could not be. That mould make things _awkward_. As if it wasn't already.

"I doubt it," he said with a small sneer, his eyes narrowing in frustration. I'm getting the impression that he had a quick temper.

"I'm Embry by the way."

"Why would I care?" he asked bluntly and Quil snickered. "Aw, this one has a wicked tongue, Jacob! He'll be fun, I'm sure!"

"Shut up!" I snapped. Seriously, he was not making this easy with his damn innuendos!

My gaze shifted towards Grey-eyes and I knew instantly that he had enough. A growl left him. For a preppie kind of guy, he really did look wild for a second. Impressive.

"If you're not going to leave then I will!" he growled as he stood up.

I turned towards Quil. "You fucking asshole!" I snarled and Quill simply snickered as I stood up. It was then that I noticed the book and without a second thought, I grabbed it and followed after him.

"Hey! Hey, wait!" I called out and relief washed over me when he turned. "What?" he snapped. I didn't care really that he was upset with me, so long as he was willing to talk to me.

"Sorry about Quil. He…he didn't mean any harm really."

"I know when I'm being made fun of!" he said stiffly as he turned around again and continued towards his car I imagined. My legs didn't need my brain to tell them to follow.

"He wasn't making fun of you, really, he wasn't. In fact, he was making fun of _me_," I insisted, wanting more than anything for him to believe me. I swear if because of Quil this gets fucked up, I'll kill him.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled.

"No seriously!" I said as we stopped next to his car. He inserted the key roughly and just as he made to open the door, my palm slammed against the window, effectively keeping the door shut and shaking the window as if it was paper in the wind.

"Move your hand," he growled as he turned and glared. He did a lot of glaring. He still looked beautiful though. Damn…this sucked.

I didn't- this was not what I wanted. I was so damned confused and frustrated. Why couldn't I have imprinted on someone who actually _knew_, someone who I had a good chance with? Why this stranger who glared too much and yet looked so pretty, almost too pretty to be a boy and yet couldn't possibly be a girl with those shoulders and hips and damn it, there went my mind into the gutter.

Yet those thoughts left me a second later. No, he was perfect, absolutely perfect for me. He was mine and as I took in his frustrated expression, I couldn't help the grin that tugged my lips. He was amusing to watch. Kind of like the cat you poked despite its hissing.

"You're easily offended, aren't you?"

"I don't like being insulted," he said through gritted teeth, his chin titled so he could glare me in the face. I suddenly liked being tall much more than I used to. I liked him looking up…

Mind in gutter, warning.

"Move your hand, Black!"

Pure glee bubbled in my belly as he said my name. Alright, sure, he said it with enough venom to kill an elephant but still!

"You remember my name," I said, my smile widening. God, I was pathetic but damn it, I didn't care. The happiness wouldn't let me.

"I'm not an idiot nor do I have a problem with my memory," he retorted with a roll of perfect, beautiful eyes. "Are you going to move your arm or not?"

"Fine," I said as I retracted my arm, an idea forming. He turned away and with an internal snicker, I flashed his book. He gave me a surprise look, his eyes blinking in disbelief.

"That's my book…" he trailed off, his lips slightly open.

"Yeah, you left so quickly you forgot it."

"Give it," he said forcefully. "Give me the damn book!"

"Easy, I was actually planning to," I lied as I made to hand the book over but I jerked it back towards my chest before he could get his hands on it. I pretended to think something over. "Although…" I mumbled, tilting my head. Who ever said I wasn't a good actor? "Now that I think about it, how about I trade you the book for your name?"

"My name?" he repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," I said with a nod. Although Grey-eyes and blonde did describe him, I'd rather call him by his name, at least taste the name on my tongue.

"I mean, you know our names…"

"Because you felt the need to tell me," he said as he clicked his tongue against the top of his mouth. He suddenly reminded me of a displeased teacher. Wow…_mental image_.

"Not because I asked."

"Well, I'm asking."

"I'm denying."

"Fine, I'll just keep your book," I said with a shrug.

"Give me back my book you damn muggle!"

"Muggle?" I repeated with a snort. I think he just insulted me. "Is that supposed to be an insult? It's not insulting if I don't even know what it means, ya know that, right?"

"Whatever, just- just give me back my book!" he nearly hissed as he attempted to grab the book but I jerked it out of his reach. He looked like a cat more than ever, stretching and hissing…

"Uh-huh, name first."

"You are obnoxiously tall, you know that?" he snapped as he gave me a quick push. I gave a laugh because really, it was funny to see him trying to hurt me. Endearing actually.

"Name, please."

"It's Harry, alright?" he said. I snickered as I gave a small shake of my head. He was lying.

"You're lying!"

"How would you know?" he shot back. I hesitated because I wasn't quite sure how I knew, I just did. I said the first thing that came to me. "You don't look like a Harry."

He closed his eyes, the frustration slipping from his face and the color that had started to stain his cheeks leaving until his face was just as pale as before.

"My name is Draco Malfoy and if you do not give me that book I will do something you will regret," he said calmly as he opened his eyes and glared harshly.

Talk about freezing hell over but it didn't stop him from looking cute and adorable. I snickered, trying to hide my smirk behind my hand. "That's a really scary look…" I said and I knew I was pouring gas into the fire.

"Give me-"

"Here's your book, Draco," I said, not wishing to anger him anymore. He looked about ready to kick me in the gut. That would hurt him.

Draco snatched it away and a frown tugged his lips. "Am I free to go or are you going to-"

"Can we meet again, Draco?" I asked. That was the second time I said his name and yet it felt so fresh, like taking a breath of fresh air after being under water for too long. Hope and nervousness and just pure dread and embarrassment twisted in my gut.

The words had left me before I realized it. I had just asked this complete stranger out on a date! What the hell is wrong with me? Oh yeah, that's right. It all started with my damn ancestors…what I wouldn't give to be able to land a couple of punches into them.

I watched as he opened his mouth and I knew he was going to say no, reason why I was surprised when he didn't.

"Do you always do this? Go after complete strangers and ask them on…on _dates_?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. The little bit of hope took steroids I guess, because next thing I know, I feel like the puppy that had just been given a years supply of bones. _He hadn't said no_. He was hesitating, that was a good sign.

"No and it's not a date," I said, the lie coming out naturally. I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Really…" Draco drawled, "What do you call it then?"

"One guy befriending another guy," I grumbled with a shrug. That uncomfortable feeling was back. See, this was why I never asked any girls to any of my school's dances. This stupid, nervous, butterflies-having-a-party-in-my-stomach, feeling.

"I don't need you as a friend," Draco snapped but I saw it, I saw that tiny hesitation in his words. That alone nearly made me jump up and down in glee.

"Then what _do_ you need?" I couldn't help but ask as I leaned against his car. He was surprised by my question but that was quickly replaced by anger. He sure was emotional. I liked it. It wasn't emotional in the way girls tended to be. He was cold yet that spark of fire…

"I need you to get off my car!" he demanded.

"You're very demanding, aren't you? Give me this, get off that…"

"If you'd leave me alone-"

"How about this, I pick you up next Saturday, one o'clock and after that, you'll never see me again unless you want to." I couldn't believe I was saying this but I couldn't have him leave. I couldn't. I needed him.

"I don't want-"

"You've got nothing to lose," I persisted.

"Fine!" Draco snapped, "Whatever, fine."

"You promise?" I asked with a small tilt of his head.

"Yes, I promise. Just get off my car!" I grinned as I pushed himself off the car. "See you then, Draco."

I didn't bother asking him where he lived. For one thing, no doubt he was new to Forks, meaning everyone and their cousin knew where he lived. Second, Draco smelled rain and cinnamon, a scent not hard to trace. I loved it.

---

Imprinting sucked.

---

Correction, imprinting sucks when you've imprinted on someone you probably will never have.

---

Life sucked.

----

I was starting to scare myself really. Here I was in the shadows, _watching_ him. God, Embry and Quil were right; this was as bad as stalking.

He looked less refined, a thin layer of sweat making his skin glow and his hair not as neat as it was the first time I met him. He looked comfortable and relaxed, dressed casually with his feet bare and dirty.

His knuckles were bleeding though. That nearly took a whine out of me. He was _hurt_.

I lasted until Tuesday. A feat I'm actually quite proud about. Sam didn't even last a day before he had to see Emily again. So there, hah! I was doing _fine_.

He had not been hard to find and I didn't even have to ask around. His scent wasn't all over the place but stuck to two main places. The Forks High School and his house.

He was rich. His house told me that much. My chest rumbled. Damn, what could _I_ possibly give him except a troublesome genetic glitch? I shook my head. No, nope, let's not think about that Jackie…

I turned my attention back towards him and my heart gave a small jerk when I realized he wasn't alone anymore. I did pick up the other scent long before I saw the guy. A somewhat bittersweet smell that reminded me of green apples and oranges. It made my nose tingle but in a nice way. But then there was that familiar smell, obnoxiously sweet to the point where it burned my nose and made me want to gag.

A Cullen visited the house and the damn bloodsucker did it frequently although the smell was somewhat old, a few days perhaps. The thought of the leech anywhere near _him_ made my blood boil and a snarl nearly left me.

But I held it in, instead trying to focus on them. They were fighting and I was reminded of those martial arts movies Quil liked to watch. Except Draco was better. The shrimp wasn't half bad either. Unlike the other times, my reflexes acted before I could stop them, and I nearly bolted towards them when the little guy aimed a kick towards Draco. Yet he stopped, his feet barely a feet away from Draco's side, his gaze turned towards where I was. It startled me slightly; my first thought that his eyes were abnormally green. They nearly _glowed_.

"You hear that?"

"Hm…seems we had a visitor," Draco grumbled, his grey eyes narrowed and a frown curling his lips.

"Gone?"

"Looks like it," Draco said after a slight hesitation and I took a step back, if only to make sure he didn't see me. I didn't want to scare him.

"Damn it Harry, I think you cracked my jaw…" he mumbled, his gaze shifting from where I was to where the kid, Harry, stood.

"Sorry," Harry said as he rubbed his side. "If it makes you feel better, one of my ribs is cracked no doubt."

"Let's take a look at that," Draco said, his face alive and worried. Something close to bitterness took over me. Obviously, Draco cared about this kid. A lot.

Damn it, why does everything have to be so complicated?

"You too…it'd be a shame if your pretty face was ruined!"

It would indeed.

"Shut up."

They left but Draco gave a quick glance over his shoulder before the door slammed after him. I think he did see me.

---

Lady Lucks hates me like only a woman could; cold, tauntingly and with a beautiful and sincere smile.

* * *

**Chapter IX  
****Sweet Basil  
**Good Luck

* * *

"_What are you doing here_," Draco hissed as his grip on the door tightened. His fingers itched with the thought of slamming the door.

"I just told you," Jacob said with a sigh and a roll of his eyes. "I'm here for our one o'clock appointment."

Draco was caught between retorting and slamming the door in Jacob's face when Harry took that moment to rush down the stairs, his voice reaching them before he did. "Draco, don't have Ed-" his voice cut off abruptly as he noticed who stood on the other side of the door. "Who are you?"

Jacob's dark eyes landed on Harry as the smaller boy squeezed into the small space that Draco left in the doorframe. "Who are you?" he asked instead, his voice rough.

"Harry, I live here," Harry responded with a tilt of his head. "So, yeah, who are you?"

"Jacob Black."

Harry's eyes widened but his surprise did not last long as a snicker escaped him. He glanced towards the side where Draco stood. "So this is the guy, uh? I thought you said you didn't tell him the address."

"I didn't," Draco said through gritted teeth as he continued to glare at Jacob's form. "How this- this muggle found me, I do not know!"

Harry gave Jacob a small, barely noticeable grin. "You know it is kind of weird how you know where he lives…freaky…borderline stalker."

Jacob gave a shrug, a frown tugging his lips as he took in Harry's form. "Forks isn't that big of a town and seeing as you two are new…" he gave another shrug. "Wasn't hard finding where you live."

"Wow…that's actually really smart," Harry mumbled with a nod. "So I guess you're here to pick up Draco?"

"No, he most certainly is not!" Draco nearly shrieked, "I have no intention whatsoever in going anywhere with this-"

"You promised," Jacob replied calmly, his eyes taking in the angry flush in Draco's cheeks.

Draco opened his mouth to retort but the words did not come. Harry giggled. "You did promise…"

"Shut up!" Draco barked as he turned to glare at Harry. "This doesn't need your input!"

Harry gave a small pout. "You don't have to snap. Uh…Jacob right?"

Jacob gave a curt nod.

"_Jacob_ is right though, you did promise."

"You're siding with him!?"

"No…" Harry said slowly. "Just that you promised and in the end, you're going to give in so you might as well get it over with."

"That damn nuisance isn't arriving for another half hour, I can't just-"

"Draco," Harry cut off with a certain look. "I'll be fine. I'm just meeting his family. I'll be back by five, I promise."

"I wanted to talk to him before you two left though," Draco insisted, his gaze drilling a hole through Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll threaten him for you," Harry grumbled. "Don't worry about me. Worry about Jacob."

Draco's attention snapped towards the boy still standing outside their door. Jacob gave a quick grin. Draco simply glared. "Fine," he snapped. "You're lucky I'm a man of my word!"

"I knew that," Jacob said smugly, "Reason why I made you promise."

A sound similar to a snarl left Draco's lips as he took a threatening step towards the other boy before he stopped abruptly. He closed his eyes and took a deep, even breath. "You…you are just _unbelievable_."

"Than you."

"Wait here," Draco said before he turned and walked towards the stairs. He didn't even bother giving Harry a glance.

"So…" Harry mumbled as he turned towards Jacob and leaned against the open door. "Why all this? Why Draco?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong," Harry said with a small curling of his lips. "I know Draco is good looking, really good looking, but his attitude and tongue tend to alienate people. Why are you here, what for?"

"He is…Draco is interesting. I simply want to get to know him."

"You have another reason no doubt," Harry said softly with narrowed eyes.

Jacob shrugged. "I want to get to know him."

"Alright," Harry said with a small frown, his eyes still narrowed in suspicion. "I want Draco to enjoy himself with someone else. Be a teenager for once and I have a good feeling about you. Don't prove me wrong or you'll regret it."

The absurdity of someone of Harry's height threatening a giant like Jacob was not lost to them and yet Jacob could not help but tense at such a warning.

Harry suddenly smiled. "What do you have planned?"

"A hike."

"Hm…Draco likes walking, especially around nature…" Granted, he was usually in his wolf form most of those times but still…

"After that?"

"Lunch."

"Huh…" Harry hummed, "Good idea."

"I thought so," Jacob said with a twitch of his lips.

"So, just hiking and eating?"

"How is this your business?" Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow and Harry gave him a smirk. "Because I'm making it my business. So yeah, that it or are you planning on taking him back to your place and-"

"No!" Jacob interrupted with a look of disbelief. "For a little shrimp, you've got one perverted head."

"No I don't," Harry grumbled, his protest colored in distaste. "Draco's the pervert. I'm just saying the local assumption. Most people attracted to Draco think he's a quick screw."

"He's not," Jacob said through gritted teeth, his body quivering as he tried to suppress the anger that burned his chest. He'd beat such people to a bloody pulp if they ever appeared before him.

"I know," Harry said calmly. "He's quite…prudish I guess is the word, despite the whole perverted mind. Anyway, just make sure he has a fun time, alright?"

"Of course…"

"Good, good." Silence fell and Jacob nearly fidgeted under Harry's gaze. Those were some intense green eyes.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Draco grumbled as he returned, a glare in place. "I hope you know I'm doing this against my will."

"Sure, sure."

"Have fun!" Harry said.

"Whatever," Draco grumbled as he stood next to Jacob, his attention towards the smaller wizard. "Just make sure you're back by five, you hear? Not a-"

"Minute later, yeah, I got it the first twenty times you told Edward and me."

Draco gave a reluctant nod as he turned away from Harry, his open expression closing off. "Well, you damn lug, what do you have planned?"

"A hike."

"A hike?" Draco asked dully as he stared at Jacob.

Jacob grinned as he turned and started walking. "Yeah, you know it's when a person takes a long walk in nature, usually for pleasure."

"I know what I hike is!" Draco snapped as he followed Jacob. "I was just surprised. Here I was thinking you were going to take me to a damn restaurant and force me to stare at you while waiting for food."

"Nah, that's for later," Jacob said with a grin. "I actually want to take you to La Push before anything. It'll be fun."

"You don't even know if I like doing outside activities," Draco grumbled as they came to a stop in front of Jacob's care.

"I just got a feeling that you liked doing…physical activities," Jacob barely repressed the smirk that threatened to form at the phrase, "and Harry confirmed it. He said you like taking walks."

"Damn him and his big mouth," Draco mouthed softly, more to himself than to Jacob. He received a snicker for his trouble. "Get in," Jacob said as he slid into his ride.

Draco gave a sigh, wishing more than anything that he hadn't promised this. He slid into the car, slamming the door harder than was really necessary before he leaned against the seat and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Do you know that I only know girls who pout like that," Jacob said with a teasing smile. "Buckle up; it's the law after all."

"It's an annoying law," Draco grumbled but he did as he was told. "And I wasn't pouting."

"Could have fooled me."

"I get the impression that it doesn't take much."

"Wow, you sure do know how to insult. Is this your favorite pastime or something?"

"You make it easy."

"I could be sarcastic too; would that be the equivalent of us two playing a friendly game?"

Draco turned and glared. "You're infuriating."

"Why, because you're comments don't bother me?" Jacob asked as he made a sharp left turn.

"You tricked me."

"So you're mad because I tricked you?" Jacob gave a small chuckle. "Sore loser."

"I am not!" Draco said roughly, "It's not, it's not…damn it!"

"Look, I get the feeling that you get down and dirty when you want something, so don't be a hypocrite, Draco or are you doing to tell me you never _tricked_ someone? And by the way, I didn't trick you. I asked if we could meet again, you said yes, you promised."

"You may not have tricked me but you sure as hell didn't really give me another option. You coerced me into accepting!"

Jacob gave a snort. "That's rich; most people are coerced with threats or violence."

"You held my book hostage," Draco grumbled, the words making him cringe at how pathetic they sounded. "And yes, I have tricked others but that doesn't mean I have to accept it when someone tricks _me_."

"Sure, sure…" Jacob said. "We're here."

Draco blinked in surprise as he turned his gaze from Jacob. It seemed he was too busy glaring at the large boy. "We're where again?"

"La Push. It's a beach. I'm going to show you around."

"Hmm…" Draco grumbled as he pulled out of the car. He slammed the door and Jacob gave a small wince. "Please don't slam the door. Took me a hell of a long time to build this baby."

"You built it," Draco asked, surprised and despite himself, interested.

"Yep," Jacob smiled, "Sure did. Took a while and you wouldn't believe where I had to go to get some of the parts but besides the shell, I rebuilt this car."

"That's…" Draco struggled. "Admiring, I suppose."

"Did you just compliment me," Jacob asked with a widening grin and Draco almost coy expression hardened. He let out a snarl. "Not a word, Black!"

"Jacob," he corrected. "Name's Jacob."

"I know what it is."

"Then use it."

"I don't want to."

"You sound like a child," Jacob replied as he walked towards Draco's side. "Come on, it's just a name. Jacob, see, it's easy."

Draco gritted his teeth more at Jacob's patronizing tone than his words. "You're infuriating."

"You've said that already."

"And I'll keep saying it until it gets through your thick head!" Draco said harshly.

"Hmm…" Jacob grumbled. Something, pain perhaps, flashed in his eyes. But it was gone before Draco could truly contemplate it. "Come on, Draco," Jacob mumbled and his large hand grasped Draco's pale wrist.

Draco nearly protested but he caught sight of Jacob's expression and perhaps it was that which silenced him. He gave a curt nod. "Lead the way," he said, his voice neither cold nor excepting.

Jacob grinned. "Alright, alright, come on. I actually want to show you something…"

* * *

As the minutes ticked by and only five minutes were left, Harry suddenly felt the weight of the situation fall on him.

He had been too busy thinking about Draco and his date to think about Edward arriving in half an hour and before he knew it, it wasn't thirty but five minutes. The simple fact that the boy, and Harry used that term very loosely, had found where Draco lived was somewhat impressive. Most wouldn't have even bothered to chase down some stranger who had promised a single date. Most would just move on. Of course, Draco would never go back on his words and that was perhaps where the boy, Jacob, had lucked out. He had persisted.

Despite his size, Harry had a feeling the boy would be mush in Draco's hand and perhaps that was why he did not feel that surge of protectiveness that he usually felt when someone showed more than just platonic interest in Draco. Perhaps having Jacob around would be good for Draco. Harry pushed away the little voice that sounded suspiciously like McGonagall which whispered that a relationship between Draco and this Jacob would no doubt cause bloodshed, no doubt from Lucius Malfoy's end.

"Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, please do leave," Harry mumbled to himself. "Leave my thoughts happy and free…"

He had decided upon a green shirt, that is until he noticed the small hole on the side. He stood now in front of the closest, looking through the section where his shirts hung, dismissing nearly every one. "Blue shirts, red shirts, all these shirts…" he whispered. "Shirts with smiles, shirts with frowns, oh how many shirts-"

"Are you singing to your shirts, Harry?" an amused voice reached him. He spun around, his surprised expression turning into a mock glare. "Are you going to make this a habit? You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days and then what are you going to do?"

"Ever heard of Snow White?" Edward replied, his lips twitching as he walked towards him. He leaned and his lips brushed against Harry's. A shiver, cold and exciting, ran down Harry's spine.

"Hmmm…of course," Harry said softly when Edward pulled away. "Why?"

"Think about it for a while…" Edward said with another amused smile.

Harry shrugged. "I'll get it out of you eventually," he said as he turned and continued to look through his shirts. "I was ready, just so you know but then I noticed that the shirt I picked had a hole so I had to pick another one."

"Your magic cannot simply fix it?" Edward asked with a small tilt of his head. "Granted, I do not know what the limitations are but did you not say there are not many?"

"Huh…that's actually a good idea," Harry said as he gave Edward a sheepish grin. "Now why didn't I think about that?" Harry mused to himself as he walked towards where he had let the shirt fall on his bed.

"If I can just remember that spell…" Harry continued to mumble as he closed his eyes, his fingers covering the hole. Edward did not catch the incarnation but he had the distinct feeling that it was Latin.

"There! Good as new!" Harry said with a grin as he put on the shirt. He gave a small twirl. "How do I look?"

"Perfect."

"I think you're a bit biased," Harry said with a small smile. "But I'll take your word for it."

"Where is Draco?" Edward asked, "I was sure he would not miss throwing in one last threat before we deported."

Harry gave a cheeky grin. "He's on a date."

"A date?" Edward said in slight disbelief. "How-"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You could act less shocked, you know."

"I apologize. I am sure that Draco is a…" Edward's voice trailed off. "I simply meant that many do not _appreciate_ his wit."

"Nice save," Harry commented dryly, "He met the guy last week and the guy sort of tricked him into agreeing on a date. But he never asked Draco where he lived so Draco brushed it off. Then suddenly this bloke appears, at one o'clock on the dot, waiting for Draco. So yeah, the rest is history. Draco would never go back on his word."

"I can't imagine anyone tricking Draco."

"It's been done before but it is rather difficult. He's rather guile himself. Besides, it wasn't so much as tricking him but more like…coercing, I suppose."

"Coercing?"

"The bloke had Draco's book and he said he would exchange it for a date."

"Hm…that is odd…" Edward finally mumbled with a small shake of his head. "Well, enough of that. We should be on our way. Draco did say I must have you home by five and I doubt he has changed his mind simply because he has an…_appointment_."

Harry gave a small giggle. "You are correct!"

* * *

They arrived just in time to see Yves throwing Emmett across the front yard and towards the distanced trees. A booming laughter rang before Harry caught sight of Emmett emerging from the trees. "Now, now, Yves, it was just a question. No need to get so testy."

"Come here and ask me again, I'll show you testy," Yves grumbled with a glare towards where Emmett stood. The large vampire gave a small laugh as he hid behind Edward. The sight made Harry snicker.

"You're his favorite, go tell him not to get so out of shape," Emmett said with a face splitting grin. Edward barely gave him a glance. "No. You deserve the beating," Edward replied as he grasped Harry's hand and led him towards his home.

"Harry, welcome!" Yves said with a smile, his expression slightly open but Harry could see a flicker of unease. Harry had not noticed it the first time he had met Yves but he suddenly felt the ominous feeling surrounding the thin vampire. Yet Harry pushed the cautious feeling away and with a small smile, he extended his hand. "Nice too meet you, Mr. Hale. Granted we met that one time but…"

"Yes, yes," Yves said with a nod. "I left rather quickly! Well, please, do come in. Everyone else is waiting inside. I simply had to take care of Emmett's mouth…"

Emmett gave a small snicker as he passed them. He barely dodged Yves's jab.

Edward glanced down, giving a small, reassuring smile. "Do not worry. Yves is not truly mad. Emmett and he banter very much. They are sparing partners after all."

"I'm sure Emmett can take it," Harry said with a matching grin as he gave Edward's hand a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry about me, alright? I'm not going to run away just because one of you is thrown across the field."

Edward gave a small laugh but it held no mirth and Harry gave a small sigh. "You aren't going to ruin this with your pessimistic thoughts, are you?"

"No," Edward said softly just as they entered the house. "Of course not. I wish for you to enjoy this."

"Good," Harry said with a curt nod. "Because I would have been very annoyed if you were planning on trying to scare me off."

"I would never try intentionally," Edward replied, his ocher eyes glittering with a flicker of uncertainty. Harry opened his mouth to respond when suddenly something attached itself to him. He felt his body tense up automatically but with a glance down, he realized it was just Alice. He gave a small smile. "Hi."

Her laugh was like small chimes in the wind. "Hello, Harry! I'm so glad Draco said you could come!"

"Yeah, me too."

"Although I know that wouldn't have stopped you," Alice whispered in Harry's ear.

"I can still hear you," Edward grumbled, his glare directed to where Alice clung to Harry.

"Isn't he cute when he gets jealous?" Alice said with another giggle as she moved away from Harry. She took a few steps away and it was then that Harry noticed Jasper.

"Hi," Harry mumbled.

Jasper gave a curt nod and managed to give a small smile.

Harry shifted his gaze away from the tensed vampire, taking in the whole family who seemed to have suddenly appeared. Yves was beside Carlisle, grasping the blonde's arm against his side. Rosalie stood in the middle of the stairway, her posture perfect and a small frown gracing her features. Emmett leaned against the railing of the stairs, a grin stretched across his face and a knowing twinkle in his eyes. Alice stood beside Jasper, her dainty arms secured around Jasper's waist as she leaned her head against his side. He didn't seem nearly as tense as before.

A feeling of longing thumped in his chest as he took them all in. They were a family. Intertwined yet separate; each with a significant other.

Carlisle smiled. "Welcome to our home, Harry."

Harry gave a smile in return. He pushed away the feeling of longing, deciding not to dwell on it. It never did any good to dwell on anything. Best to stay focus and optimistic.

'_Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, go away…leave me here and let me play.' _

Edward released his grasp from Harry's hand before he encircled his arm around Harry's waist. "Harry, this is my family."

Despite the pointlessness in such a statement, Harry could not help the warmth that spread inside his heart. It sounded as if he was being introduced to his own family.

* * *

Well, I know what you guys are thinking; 'that's it'?!?!? But I didn't want to make this too long and I thought this would be a great place to stop the chapter.

In all reality, things will soon begin to speed up. About two more chapters and we truly will be seeing a lot of conflict and some "bad" news.

**Next Chapter:** Harry with the Cullens and Draco with Jacob. Some FLUFF (because I have been waiting for this for too long to postpone it any more). Also some secrets exchanged and Sirius and Remus have an overdue conversation. Warning: I will have Sirius/Remus in this story. Sorry, sorry, couldn't resist. And no, no amount of pleas will change my mind, sorry. It won't be over the top and will most likely be easily ignored.

**P.S.** What do you guys think about having a sort of "extra story" based on _Twilight's Bloom_? It would be separate stories that have to do with _Twilight's Bloom_ but could be considered "extras", an onmake in other words. For example, I have some ideas such as how Yves arrived to America and how he met up with Carlisle; what occurred when Ephraim Black and his pack came across the Cullens. I also have a lot of ideas for the future that won't really fit in _Twilight Bloom_ and I don't want to make a sequel simply because I have a few scenes. Those "stories" would have spoilers for _Twilight's Bloom_ and I would make sure each chapter with a spoiler had sufficient warning. So what do you guys think? If I have enough comments supporting this, I will consider doing so.

**P.S.S** Another note, how many would like it if I wrote an alternative _Twilight's Bloom_ without Mpreg? I'm going to do a **Poll** and if I get enough votes saying "Yes" I will do it, or at the very least truly consider it. It will not start from the very beginning of _Twilight's Bloom_ but perhaps in the middle of _Twilight's Bloom_, just without the mpreg. I wouldn't start it anytime soon, mostly likely when I'm nearly done with _Twilight's Bloom _and I can't guarantee that the updates will be quick. I might even do once or twice a month updates.


	12. Ambrosia

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. Don't own anything you recognize!

**Warning(s):** **Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Protective!Draco; Now **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]; Jacob/Draco

**Summary:** They've been hiding and running, training and indulging for years. What are the chances they meet a family hiding away a secret nearly as big as their own in the little town of Forks?

**Note:** Always take the time to read my **Ending Notes**. I usually write little comments of importance!

* * *

**Chapter X  
****Ambrosia  
**Love is Reciprocated

* * *

"The moon light, give me a star tonight, the moon, the stars, perhaps the sun." The whispered and familiar words tugged at his heart and he feebly fought away the thick darkness. His eyes fluttered open and he stared ahead, his vision, for a moment, unfocused.

"Moonlight, starlight, which light would you like," Sirius continued to mumble and he gave a small grin as he realized that Remus was awake. "I'll pull down the moon and make it a necklace; I'll string the stars together and make them a bracelet. What would you like tonight, what should I give you, this lovely night? Never-"

"-Forget this lullaby," Remus finished softly, his amber eyes suddenly sharp and focused. He lay mostly on his side, his eyes drilling a hole into Sirius. He gave a small, barely noticeable, whimper as he pulled himself into a sitting position. Sirius immediately stood and reached out to help him but Remus gave a small wave of his hand and Sirius reluctantly retracted his arms to his side.

Remus sent him a sidelong glance as he finally rested against the headboard. "What are you doing here? I thought Dumbledore sent you to Germany with Kingsley."

"Change of plans. How'd last night go?"

Remus gave a small shrug and winced. "I broke my pelvis again."

"I'm sorry," Sirius said softly, patiently.

"I know," Remus said with a smile, "You're always sorry."

"I should have been there. That way…at least…"

"I managed twelve years without you, Sirius," Remus mumbled, his lips no longer tugged into a smile. "You do not need to watch over me." He gave Sirius's hand a small pat and he finally gave a small smile.

Sirius's grey eyes darkened. "Do not say such things to me."

"I'm sorry."

"We should talk," Sirius said and he noticed Remus's flinch. "Can this not wait?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you but you conveniently always find an excuse to leave the room," Sirius mumbled dryly. "I was the master of evasion, remember?"

"Of course," Remus said with a small chuckle. "You always avoided your lovers once you tired of them. They learned you had moved on simply because they saw you with another plaything."

"Harsh," Sirius said softly, "But true."

"I knew you well."

"Yeah, you did," Sirius said and Remus realized his mistake. He released a shuddering breath. "No, Sirius."

"I haven't said anything."

"But I know what you're thinking, at least about what."

"I love you."

"You've said that to many people, Sirius."

"Never really meant it," Sirius said without an ounce of shame and Remus sighed. "How can you admit to breaking people's hearts without an ounce of remorse?"

"Because they weren't you," Sirius responded. "My family is virtually all gone, why not? What's your excuse this time?"

"I don't love you."

"Hah," Sirius gave a snort, "That's rich. Want to try that again?"

"Awfully full of yourself," Remus grumbled as he massaged his side. It was starting to throb in unison with his heart. "It's been years since that night, Sirius. My feelings could have died the day you were thrown into that cell."

"Did they?" Sirius asked, his voice, for the first time, shaking with uncertainty. "You hated me during those twelve years for ruining your life, didn't you? For taking the people who loved you-"

"I've never hated you," Remus said forcefully, "Never. Even when the newspaper and the Order called you traitor and murderer, I never hated you. I wanted to, very much so. I felt betrayed by you. I replayed nearly everything you ever told me, trying to prove to myself that you destroyed my life…"

"It was still my fault…I went after Peter…I went after him instead of…instead of…"

"Thinking?" Remus remarked with a small smile as he tilted his head. "The past is the past, Sirius. Don't dwell on it."

"It's hard not to."

"I know, but you shouldn't," Remus said with another pat on Sirius's hand that rested on the comforter of the bed. "You have enough demons, Sirius."

"And you, haven't you had enough?" Sirius said as he stood. "Don't we deserve to be happy?"

"Happy? I am content."

"Not the same," Sirius insisted and he sat on the bed, his hands reaching out to grasp Remus's face. "I think we deserve a bit of happiness in this misery…"

"How long do you think it will last?" Remus said softly, his amber eyes dull and his face showing a weariness that didn't belong on his face. "Until you tire of this old werewolf? Until a transformation kills me? Until you are captured by the Ministry? Perhaps when the Dark Lord kills either of us? I'm a werewolf and you…you are the Head of the Black family. This is no fairytale, Sirius, it cannot happen. What do you think will happen if by chance, you are declared innocent and against all odds, we marry? The media will have a field day. Too troublesome."

"I'm willing to risk it."

"I'm not," Remus snapped as he pulled his face from the fugitive's hands and Sirius flinched. "I am not going to be a burden, not to you Sirius. In the end-"

"What does it _matter_?" Sirius finally shouted, his temper flaring. "What does it matter what other people think? What might happen? I love you, is that not enough? Why is it not enough that I wish to be with you?"

"Sirius-"

"I may be a little unstable but do you really think I don't know what we're facing? You think me that stupid? I mean, I know I'm no you and I'm hotheaded but come on, you think I honestly _do not know_? I know exactly what I'm asking, what I'm proposing and I wish that for once, you'd believe me!"

Remus swallowed the lump that seemed to have developed in his throat. He shifted away from where Sirius sat and turned his gaze to the opposite wall but Sirius would not have it. He grasped Remus's face in his hands once more, his grip firm but gentle, cautious of Remus's wounds. "You once said to me…you once said…" Sirius brows furrowed as if he was trying to recall a distant memory, his voice was barely above a whisper. "You once said…'you're hothead, you're lustful and what you like, you think you are entitled to have. You can be so gentle yet so callous with others that it surprises me and it puts great fear in me. I fear you greatly because…" Sirius closed his eyes briefly as his mind seemed to darken for a moment, thoughts swirling in the back of his eyes. He gave a small jerk of his head as if to dispel the sudden fog that seemed to have descended upon him. "'…because your callous hands hold my heart. And no matter what I wish, I can't take it back. You will crush it no doubt and I think I'd rather not give you the chance for that to happen…this is why I keep my distance, Sirius because I know my limitations. The moment I give in, even for a moment, I will no longer be able to resist and you will truly have my heart in your hands'. You said that to me…do you remember? Do you, Remus?"

"Yes…" Remus said, his voice shaky at best. "Of course…"

"Ah…you hurt me…constantly and I remember what you said that day simply because that day was perhaps the worst day of my life and the Dementors loved that memory…"

"Do not say such things to me, please," Remus pleaded as he jerked away from Sirius's hands. "I…I'm tired, please, Sirius…please?"

Sirius's expression, for a moment, twisted in agony and Remus felt guilt and remorse stab his heart. The expression was gone before he could react and the fugitive gave him a small smile. "Then I guess you should sleep. I have bad timing, huh?" He stood, his lips still tugged into that small smile. "I'm going to contact Pomfrey…then I think I have to…yeah…why don't you get some sleep? Sleep a bit more, rest…I'm going…I'm going to contact Pomfrey…"

"Sirius," Remus called out as Sirius walked out of the room but the man didn't give any indication he heard Remus, muttering under his breath so softly that even Remus could not make out what he was saying. Remus closed his eyes, the throbbing of his heart echoing in his ears as he leaned back down into the mattress, his bones nearly creaking in protest and his muscles sore and pulsating painfully.

He did not think about Sirius. He did not feel that pinching guilt and the overwhelming remorse. He didn't have the impulse to call Sirius back and to give in. He most certainly did not wish to give in. He let out a shuddering breath, all the while reciting those same thoughts once more.

* * *

"Wow, you weren't joking when you said you liked music, Edward…" Harry mumbled as he finished looking around the large room.

"Music is…a passion," Edward admitted with a small grin, "As literature is yours…"

Harry gave him a private smile as he walked towards the CDs. "Literature is…I don't know how to explain it. It's art that involves your hearing and sight and your imagination. I…literature…I lose myself in it…my own little world…"

"Do you like these worlds then?" Edward whispered against Harry's neck and Harry laughed, his skin tingling. "Don't do that, it tickles!"

"Ticklish hmm?"

"Stop it!" Harry cried out as he pulled away and made a dash towards the other side of the room but Edward caught him before he took another step, his marble-like arms wrapping around Harry's waist. "I don't think so. This is news to me, one which I wish to explore."

"No! Damn it-" Harry burst out laughing, "Stop it!"

"When I am finished exploring."

"Pervert!" Harry snapped but his glare was interrupted by a string of giggles.

"I'm insulted," Edward mumbled as his fingers brushed against Harry's side, his lips quirked into a small smirk. Harry managed to pull away and he made a dash towards the couch, his glare centered on Edward. "I'm going to get you back, just you watch!"

"I have no doubt," Edward said softly, a smile still tugging on his lips as he walked towards Harry slowly, his hands up as if to show Harry he meant no harm. "I surrender."

"Two feet, mister!"

"How about two inches?"

"No!" Harry said but he did nothing to stop the arms that encircled him and pulled him down to the comfortable couch. Edward lifted him effortlessly onto his lap and Harry gave a small blush. "This is not two inches…" he grumbled as he shifted in Edward's lap. Edward chuckled as his arms around Harry pulled the wizard closer, his lips tugged into that familiar crooked smile. Harry smiled softly, his fingers stroking Edward's cold cheek as he swung his legs around Edward's hip, effectively straddling the vampire.

"Definitely not two inches," he mumbled once more.

"Are you trying to tempt me?" Edward asked with a tilt of his head and a flicker of pure want. Harry gave a small shrug. "Not on purpose."

He leaned towards the vampire and their lips touched. The coldness made Harry's breath hitch in his throat but the cold did not stop him as he pressed against Edward, the small distance between them suddenly too much.

"Harry," Edward sighed as he pulled away. He gave Harry a pointed look and Harry sighed.

"This is dangerous," Edward declared as he closed his eyes briefly as if trying to regain his bearings.

"No fun," Harry grumbled once more as he leaned down, his head resting against Edward's chest.

"Your idea of fun is dangerous, Harry."

"Hmm…" He closed his eyes, the cold of Edward's marble-like chest numbing the side of his cheeks. "So what's the plan?"

Edward gave another sigh, his long fingers running through dark tresses. "Carlisle has today free. What to you think of baseball?"

"That's the game with the bat and the ball and the bases right?"

"Correct."

"Never played it…"

"You could be our umpire."

"The guy who calls the shots?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…I could do that…" Harry pulled away. "I wonder if it's anything like Quidditch…"

"Quidditch?"

Harry blinked. "I never told you about Quidditch? I could have sworn…"

"No. I have remembered everything you have said to me and never have you mentioned Quidditch."

"Huh…" Harry mumbled as he leaned and gave Edward a quick kiss on his cheek. "I can't believe I never told you! I love Quidditch."

"And Quidditch is what exactly?" Edward asked with a raised brow and Harry gave him another quick kiss. "You don't have to sound so jealous! It's a sport, the premier sport in the Wizardly World and the close third in the Magical World."

"Did you play?" Edward asked, curious.

"Yeah. I played Seeker."

"Let's pretend I don't know what you are talking about," Edward said with an amused quirk of his lips. Harry wasn't quite sure when Edward managed to do so, but those cold arms lifted him up as if he were a doll, giving Edward enough time to shift and lean back against the armrest, Harry suddenly on top of him.

"Cold?" Edward asked when Harry gave a small shiver.

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry about it. My magic will kick in any minute now and keep me warm…you just surprised me is all. I'm not quite use to being picked up like that."

"I'm sorry."

"No," Harry said as he shook his head, "It wasn't bad, just unexpected. I forgot for a moment how strong you are."

Edward gave a small sigh and Harry giggled as Edward's chest moved underneath him. "You shouldn't forget such a thing."

"You're ruining the mood with your pessimism, Edward," Harry said softly as he made himself comfortable on top of the hard body. "Let's get back to Quidditch, alright?"

"Sure," Edward said as one hand caressed Harry's lower back and the other ran its fingers through familiar unruly hair. Harry was silent for a moment, his thoughts idle as he drew patterns on Edward's chest with his fingers and he did not wish to break the silence. He did eventually, his voice soft as he told Edward of his favorite game.

Edward quietly listened, interrupting every time he did not understand what Harry had just said or from surprise. Edward imagined the game in his head, trying to see the slim Harry playing with other players, with large flying balls tearing through the skies and players swinging bats.

"I wish to see this game one day…although I have a feeling, if my heart had not stopped beating long ago, it would not doubt stop short at seeing you-"

"Quidditch is perfectly safe!" Harry said, the words completely absurd and Edward knew it. He gave a snort and Harry pulled slightly away so he could glare at Edward in the face. "Alright, so it's not perfectly safe but for the most part, there are very few deaths!"

"A sport where death has occurred on more than one occasion is considered hazardous, Harry."

"For muggles maybe."

"You're being stubborn."

"And you're exaggerating," Harry shot back before he stretched and gave Edward a kiss. "You worry too much."

An expression flickered on Edward's face but it was gone before Harry could truly decipher it. "I have never felt like this about anyone. I am sorry I cannot control these impulses to protect you."

Harry stared at him with a small smile. "I don't hold it against you. I'm optimistic enough for the both of us and you're pessimistic enough for the both of us. See? We cancel each other out."

Edward gave a dry chuckle as he leaned forward, his lips meeting Harry's. "My endearing little human," he whispered against Harry's soft lips before the kiss deepened, their lips seeming to melt against one another perfectly. Harry gave a small moan as he felt something brush over his lips, smooth but reminding him of sandpaper. It was with a jolt that he realized it was Edward's tongue. His lips parted instinctively and when Edward's tongue made to enter his mouth, his own brushed against Edward's. Edward jerked away and before Harry knew it, he was alone one the couch, sitting.

He glanced around the room quickly, his eyes gluing onto Edward who stood at the furthest corner, a look of pure agony twisting his expression.

"That bad, huh? I'm hurt," Harry mumbled, trying to lighten the mood and Edward gave a small shake of his head as Harry stood and made his way towards him.

"Give-" he cleared his throat. "Give me a minute, please."

"Alright," Harry mumbled, stopping his journey towards Edward. He could not stay still however as he began to fidget, his fingers wrinkling the end of his shirt and his magic itching underneath his skin.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out and Edward opened his eyes, a frown tugging his lips. "Whatever for?"

"I- I shouldn't have done that," Harry said, "I'm sorry."

"No, no. It is not your fault. I am just not strong enough to…I can't."

"You wouldn't hurt me," Harry said softly and Edward gave a small snort. "Your faith in me is worrisome, Harry."

"Can I go over there or do you need another minute?" Harry asked, ignoring Edward's comment.

"I am fine now."

Despite his reassurance, Harry took slow steps towards him, his magic still fizzling underneath his skin. "I can feel it," Edward mumbled, his arms encircled around the wizard's waist.

"What?"

"Your magic."

"I'm sorry," Harry said as he closed his eyes, trying to will his magic to dissipate.

"No, it is not uncomfortable. Feather-like, really…"

"Still, I'm sorry for…you know," he gave a jerk towards the couch for emphasis. "I shouldn't have been so…" Harry let his voice trail of.

Edward cleared his throat as he smiled a small smile. "I too got carried away. It seems you have that affect on me."

Harry gave a small, almost unnoticeable, blush. "Now you're just trying to sweet-talk me." He stretched upward, his lips ghosting across Edward's jaw. "But I must say, you are very good at it."

"It is easy when what I speak is the truth," Edward retorted with a pointed look and Harry shook his head with a smile. He turned around, his eyes roaming the room. He walked towards the walls made of glass. "You have a beautiful view."

"Yes…" Edward commented as he walked towards him. "There's a reason why I picked this room besides the fact it's furthest from everyone's." He gave a small grimace. "Truly, there are some things I do not wish to hear nor stumble upon."

Harry gave a small snicker. "Emmett looks like the type that doesn't really care for modesty."

"No, he does not."

Harry gave a small laugh at Edward's dry tone. He turned once more towards the view. "There was a forest near Hogwarts. It's called the Forbidden Forest and just like its name," Harry gave an amused smile, "it was or is forbidden to go in there. That never really stopped me…"

Edward was instantly interested. It was not that he did not know anything about Harry but simply he knew more about the Wizardly World than he knew about the wizard. Harry tended to rush through anything involving himself, often times being vague when describing anything about life before moving to Forks. Edward realized a while ago that Harry seemed almost hesitant to say anything about his past, a fact that puzzled and intrigued Edward to no end. Every new piece of information he gained about Harry, Edward stored away as if a precious treasure.

"We…my best friends, Ron and Hermione, we always found a reason to go in and we always managed to get ourselves almost killed. Truthfully, I think they just followed me, worried that I would need their help. Can't say I didn't."

"You were the hero of the school then? Going on these adventures?"

Harry gave a small laugh. "I suppose I was. We were called the Golden Trio by the Slytherins. Doesn't sound quite so bad but ask Draco about it. How someone can put so much mockery and disgust in a title like that, I don't know."

"Do you miss it?"

"Hogwarts was my home," Harry mumbled, his eyes glazed. "I miss it, very much. I wish you could see it…it's breathtaking."

"One day perhaps,"

Harry gave a sad smile. "Yeah, one day."

Edward did not like the look on Harry's face, his chest seeming to tighten at such an expression. "Do you trust me?" he asked suddenly and the question was enough to snap Harry out of his melancholy state.

"Of course," Harry said quickly and with surprise coloring his words. "Of course I do," he repeated, this time his voice unrushed.

Edward gave a small grin. "Then hang on," he said as he pulled Harry against him and wrapping Harry's arms around his neck. Harry instantly tightened his hold around Edward's neck and with a grin, Harry felt himself jolted into the air, his surroundings suddenly green.

He let out a startled gasp yet a laugh escaped him a moment later, the thrill of the run warming his face.

* * *

Draco wasn't quite sure why he had relented. Sure, he had promised but he had not promised to behave and he realized with a jolt of surprise and slight disgust that he was actually going along with whatever this- this muggle, this _Jacob Black_, had in mind.

He wasn't quite sure why. After all, he didn't even know the muggle, didn't even like him and although he admired his guile (if only slightly), it was most definitely not enough to actually get Draco to respect _him_.

But here he was, hiking through the small forest that seemed to be located beside the beach, following Jacob who had yet to release his wrist. Draco wasn't quite sure why he hadn't pulled away from the grip.

It was just that Jacob made it difficult, much more difficult than anyone else ever had, to hate him. Draco liked to think of himself as the type of person who did not sugarcoat, one who saw the reality and did not waste his time with euphemism and whatnot. Everyone had their faults and it was because of this that he found it easy to find everyone annoying, and on occasion, _unbearable_.

Yet this was not the case with Jacob. True, Draco found him annoying, and if he were honest with himself he would admit that perhaps annoyance was too harsh a term, but Jacob had this air to him. Despite his quick and teasing tongue, he honestly seemed…innocent. Not innocent like a virgin maiden (he wasn't blind, Draco had noticed how Jacob's eyes swept over him) but in soul. He reminded Draco of an overgrown child or better yet, a puppy. Then there was how the large boy acted around him. Draco doubted Jacob acted like that with anyone else. Draco suspected he did not stare at others, at his friends, as if they were his universe, as if they were his _reason for being_. Jacob stared at him as if Draco was some treasure and although it unnerved Draco, he had to admit, he was flattered.

He was not blind and he knew just how striking he was. He had the best characteristics of the families Malfoy and Black. He had grey eyes with unusual glints of green and flickers of blue. He had a desirable body. The only unattractive thing about him was his personality. But people were at best subtle when they lusted after him. Sly looks, coy innuendos. He always brushed them aside. They were not worth his time. He was no one's toy and a casual fuck never settled well with him. Such a thing made an intimate act into something impersonal and common. It was all nice and dandy for others perhaps but not to him. But Jacob did not simply lust after him. He truly seemed _interested_ in him.

Perhaps that was why Draco couldn't say no. Stupid idea really seeing as eventually he would have to.

"Ta-da!" Jacob said with an impish grin as he tugged Draco out of the last line of trees and onto the beach.

"Yeah, it's a beach. I've seen one before," he said with a roll of his eyes. "You wanted to show me something?"

"You like swimming?"

"Not necessarily…"

"How about diving?"

"Depends from what height."

"What about from there?" Jacob asked as he pointed towards a cliff at a small distance away. Draco gave a snort. "When hell freezes over."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad."

"Are we looking at the same cliff?" Draco grumbled with a glare towards Jacob. "How can you possibly expect me to jump off that?"

"I could always push you," Jacob said with a wide grin and Draco's glare intensified.

"Easy! I was just kidding. You'll love it, I promise. Besides, what's the worse that can happen? Don't answer that."

"You actually want me to jump off a cliff as our…as our _date_?"

"I'll be right there with you to make sure nothing happens and I promise you, you'll love it."

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Draco grumbled as they made their way towards the cliff. "I can't believe I'm being dragged to my death. I can't believe I'm actually going along with this…I must be mentally ill."

"Either that or you like me."

"Mentally ill it is then," Draco grumbled with a glare.

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Then it did its job," he retorted as they reached the base of the cliff. Jacob released his hold on Draco's hand as he walked towards the side of the cliff where an obscure pathway was. "You need help climbing?" Jacob asked with a small smile as he began the hike up the slight slope.

"No." Draco snapped as he followed Jacob.

Jacob shrugged. "Alright, but watch your step. It gets more slanted as you go on."

They reached the top of the cliff without much difficulty although Draco nearly slipped as he stepped on a sharp rock but Jacob grabbed him just as he started to stumble.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Jacob asked as they reached the top of the cliff. Draco gave a small nod, for it was beautiful, despite the height and the fact that somehow, the cliff managed to extend far into the blue waters. "How deep is the water around here?" Draco asked with a sudden dread. "You do know I could break my neck if the water-"

"Relax, we're about twenty feet from land and it gets deep real fast around this part of the beach. Trust me when I say you're not going to hit the bottom."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Draco grumbled as he looked down on the water.

"I'll go first, how about that?" Jacob asked with an easy-going smile as he started to undress.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Draco nearly shrieked as he practically jumped away from the undressing boy.

"What does it look like? I don't want to get my clothes wet." Jacob grumbled as he took off his plan white shirt and then began on his jeans.

Draco jerked his gaze away.

"What's wrong? Shy?" Jacob taunted and Draco turned to bite him a new one but he was too late. A splash was heard and on impulse, Draco looked down.

"Well, if he breaks his neck, I'll know not to follow…" he mumbled to himself but a second later, Jacob resurfaced.

"You alright?" Draco couldn't help but ask and he bit his tongue once the words were out. He wasn't quite sure but he assumed Jacob was grinning at him.

"I'm fine! Come on, jump!" Jacob called out.

"I'm fine here, thanks," Draco said, loud enough so Jacob could hear him.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you're afraid!" Jacob gave a laugh that boomed around them. He shook his head and with another laugh, he submerged himself.

Draco bit his lip. The water did look nice and he did feel like taking a cooling swim. He sighed. He knew he was going to regret this later. He just knew it. Just as he knew he should not be making this easy for Jacob. He should be dragging his feet; making Jacob regret the moment he thought it was a good idea to trick Draco into this date.

He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks before shedding his expensive shirt and pants, deciding to leave his underwear on. He gave another sigh as he stood at the edge of the cliff, natural instinct kicking in and giving him pause.

Jacob broke the surface with a gasp. "What are you waiting for, me to go up there and hold your hand?" Obviously he had noticed Draco's lack of dress.

Draco gave a small growl as he closed his eyes and dived. The water was cool around his skin, much warmer than he expected it to be and he nearly moaned at the feeling of the saltwater against his skin.

Jacob had been right, the water was deep. His feet did not brush against the sand floor and with a small amount of regret and a burning in his lungs, he pushed himself upward towards the surface.

He gasped for air and with a causal flick of his hand, wiped the water from his eyes as best as he could.

"See! Wasn't that great?" a voice called out and he turned, Jacob only a small distance away.

Draco gave a small grunt. "Sure."

Jacob smirked. "You really are stubborn."

"Better than a fool."

"Was that an insult aimed at me?"

"What do you think?" Draco asked with a certain look as he moved his arms and legs leisurely, his body staying afloat.

"I think you're enjoying yourself but don't want to admit it."

"Hmmm, you sure do know how to talk rubbish," Draco declared with a cool glance. "Up to where is it safe to venture out?"

"See that line of rocks?"

"Yeah."

"Don't pass them. Better yet, don't go near them. The current can get unpredictable and if you get caught in it, it'll slam you against the rocks."

"Safe my ass."

"I never said it was safe. Just that I'll be around to make sure nothing happens."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Thanks," he mumbled sarcastically. Jacob just smiled.

* * *

"That's a long way down…" Harry mumbled and he tightened his grip around Edward and the branch. The vampire gave a small chuckle. "Don't worry; I would not let you fall."

"I'm counting on that."

The skies that had a light grey had started to darken and Harry gave a small sigh as he felt a small drop hit the back of his neck. "It's going to rain soon…"

"Perfect weather for a game of baseball," Edward commented and grinned as Harry gave him an odd look. "You'll see."

Harry shrugged. "You Cullens are weird."

Edward gave a small laugh. "You think so?"

"Yep, but that's ok. I'm an oddball myself."

"I prefer the word eccentric when describing you."

"Smooth talker."

"I won't deny it."

Harry simply smiled, not quite knowing how to respond. The cold hand resting upon his hip tightened its grip slightly, enough for him to notice and he gave a small shiver, the coldness of the hand numbing him. He felt Edward sigh against the top of his head before the tall vampire kissed it. "Harry…" he whispered and Harry laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just like saying your name."

"You really are weird…" Harry mumbled. "My name is the most ordinary and unromantic name out there. Now Edward…that's classy."

Edward gave a snicker. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. You remind me of a Renaissance noble. Classy, elegant and whatnot…"

"And what are you?"

"The peasant," Harry said with a grin. "That'd be a nice fairytale, don't you think?"

"It's been used."

"You have no imagination," Harry said with a small pout and a shake of his head. Edward did not reply, instead he once more kissed Harry's crown, taking in the smell of Harry's silky tresses. There was a rustling below them and for a moment, Harry thought it was the wind but Alice appeared a moment later at a distant branch, her dainty legs balancing her on the thin branch seemingly without any effort. "There's going to be a storm," she said with a grin as she pointed towards the sky. "Yves wants to play with Carlisle so that means you're out for the first round."

Edward gave a shrug. "Doesn't matter."

"Harry, you want to play?"

Harry opened his mouth to respond but Edward cut him off with a small snarl. "Do you want to kill him?"

Alice gave a small laugh as she raised her hand and made a motion with her hand as if swatting a fly. "Of course not! Who would want to hurt such a cute face?"

"Obviously you," Edward grumbled with a glare towards his sister. "We'll be there shortly."

Alice gave a sigh, her gaze meeting Harry's. "He's no fun!" She disappeared before Harry could reply.

"She's cute," Harry said with a small laugh. "Reminds me of…perhaps saying an energetic puppy would sound insulting but…"

Edward gave a snort. "Insulting perhaps, but true."

He stood at Edward's side and with a small grin, he wrapped his arms around Edward's neck. "Whenever you're ready," he said and Edward tilted his head so as to give the smaller boy a kiss. Harry felt Edward grab his thighs and with the vampire's help, he wrapped his legs around Edward's waist. He suddenly felt like a small child hanging on their parent's hip.

He pouted. "I feel like a child."

Edward chuckled, his hold on Harry tightening. "Ready? One, two, three."

Harry felt the wind hit him as Edward and he fell to the ground, Edward landing on a branch long enough that Harry noticed before he continued his descent.

"You can open your eyes now."

"I never closed them," Harry said with an amused smile. "Quidditch takes all fear of falling out of you," he said as he pulled away from Edward and landed on his feet. He straightened and gave Edward's jaw a kiss. "It was fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed the fall," Edward commented dryly. Droplets of rain started to fall and with a sigh, he grabbed Harry and with ease, held him against his chest in bridal style fashion.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"It's faster this way," Edward commented in amusement as he dashed back to his house. "I doubt you wish to get wet."

* * *

"It's going to rain soon," Jacob commented as he sat at the edge of the cliff, his back arched and his arms resting on his thighs. Draco gave a small grunt of acknowledgement as he finished dressing. It had taken him ten minutes to dry off and now he simply wished to be fully clothed.

"So, did you like it?"

"It was…tolerable."

"Just tolerable?"

"Don't push it," Draco grumbled as he crossed his arms in front of him. "Can we go now or are you not finished looking out into the horizon?"

Jacob gave a small snort of amusement as he stood, his hair still wet and in a way glittering. "You're cute when you're trying to act all nonchalant."

Draco glared and with a scoff, turned and started to descend down the slope. Jacob gave a small shake of his head as he followed quickly after the blonde.

The moment they stepped onto the sandy floor of the beach, he grabbed Draco's wrist and with a playful smile, ran towards the car, dragging Draco long.

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed but did nothing to pull away from Jacob's hold. They ran through the green forest, Jacob dodging the trees with expert ease and when they arrived at the car, he opened the door for Draco.

Draco opened his mouth, a snappish comment on the top of his tongue but he snapped his mouth shut a second later and with a few muttered curses, entered the car. Jacob laughed, amused at Draco's antics as he closed the door behind him. He walked towards his side and entered the car moments after it started to rain. He let out a small groan when he entered, his hair and shoulders wet.

"You look like a nearly drowned dog."

"Better than fully drowned, I suppose," Jacob sighed as he shook his head, droplets of water shooting through the air. Draco gave a small shriek. "Stop it, you damn pup!"

"Pup?!" Jacob cried out in disbelief and mock outrage.

Draco gave a smirk. "What else would you be?"

"A large wolf if we're staying in the canine family maybe."

Draco gave a snort of laughter. "You wish."

Jacob gave a bitter smile. Draco caught it before it disappeared and he meant to ask the cause behind it but Jacob shifted, turning on the car. "You hungry?" he asked, effectively stopping Draco from asking.

"A little," Draco admitted with a shrug. He realized than he hadn't eaten anything that day.

"Good because we were going to eat anyway."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You have no tact."

"Why? Because I don't bother lying abut the little things?"

"What's that suppose to mean? You lie about the big things?"

Jacob simply laughed. Draco turned away from the sight, his attention shifting towards the scenery and with mild surprise, he realized they were on the main road.

"So where exactly are you taking me?"

"Are you a health freak?"

"Depends on what you mean by that offensive term. I have standards- it must be dead, if its raw, must be cooked. If I pick it up and with the fat that falls onto my hands I can make a small monument, there's a problem. And I'd like to know that I won't become deathly ill simply by breathing the air inside the restaurant."

Jacob gave a small snicker. "Your wish is my command."

Draco didn't comment on it, instead he kept his eyes on the road, his attention not on the scenery that flashed before him.

* * *

Harry shook his head. "The fact that you Americans are too stubborn to change the name isn't my fault. I'm not sure why you insist on calling it football when you barely use your feet."

Emmett gave a small snicker. "Excuse me, Mr. England."

"Shut it, you," Harry said with a smile. Edward chuckled, part of his attention on the hat he was trying to fit on top of Harry's head. "Edward, the hat is fine," Harry said after a while.

Edward reluctantly let go. "It doesn't have to be perfect and with this rat's nest, I can guarantee its not going to be."

"Alright, if you insist," Edward said. Harry gave him a small, charming smile.

"Well, are we ready?" Yves asked with a hint of impatience.

"Yeah, now we are," Emmett said with a meaningful glance towards Harry and Edward. "Who am I taking?" Emmett asked as he wrapped his arms around the silent Rosalie.

"Alice and I are running," Jasper declared and with a nod, they were gone.

"We'll go with you," Edward said as he linked his fingers with Harry's and gave a jerk towards where Emmett stood.

"That leaves us both alone, _Mon amour_," Yves said with a small smile and Carlisle chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Yves's waist. "Indeed, it does."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Let us leave before it becomes inappropriate," he mumbled. Emmett and Rosalie followed the vampire and wizard towards the garage, laughter booming through the room and a smirk tugging at Rosalie's lips. Carlisle gave a small, almost apologetic smile towards his mind-reading son while Yves showed not an ounce of regret or shame.

They entered the garage and headed towards Emmett's jeep. Harry looked around, taking in the cars around him. "Wow, you Cullens know how to spoil."

Edward chuckled. "We have to spend our money somehow."

Harry gave a scoff. "I'm not even going to ask…"

"So little wizard, you know how to play?"

"I know the mechanics of it…at least I think I do…" Harry said, an annoyed stare in place at Emmett's title for him.

"You wanna play?"

"So you put that absurd thought into Alice's head!"

"Hey, easy! I'm just thinking, he being a wizard and all…" he let his voice trail. Harry developed a thoughtful expression. "Hmm…you have a point."

"Not you too!"

"You worry too much, Edward," Harry nearly cooed as he gave Edward a quick kiss on the lips. "It's just a thought. How about I just watch and then we'll see, alright?"

Edward sighed. "I don't like how easily you agree to dangerous stunts, Harry." Harry gave a small shrug, a smile not quite tugging his lips.

"It'd be fun to watch. Wonder who would win in a match, you or me."

"Oh, that's easy. Me, of course. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Cocky, aren't you," Emmett muttered.

"No just truthful."

Emmett eyed him with a strange expression through the rear-view mirror.

"Emmett…" Edward growled in warning and Rosalie turned to face them. Harry blinked in surprise. He had forgotten she was even there.

"Cool it, Edward," she said icily as she rested her hand on Emmett's that grasped the gearshift. She turned her attention away a second later.

Harry squeezed Edward's hand. "It's alright, Edward," he mumbled before resting his head against a cold shoulder. Edward relaxed almost instantly.

"I'm sorry," Edward mumbled as he turned his head and kissed the top of Harry's head. "You bring out my protective side. I cannot help but worry when it comes to you."

Harry smiled. "It's alright," he repeated once more as he kissed Edward's shoulder.

"You're lucky he's fine with you being such a worrywart and exaggerating all the time." Emmett said, ruining the moment for the two of them.

"Be quiet," Edward snapped. "It was a mistake coming with you."

"Wasn't so bad," Emmett said with a shrug. "We're here anyway."

Harry pulled away from Edward's shoulder, his attention on where they were. They where in what appeared to be a large clearing and when they stepped out of the Jeep, Harry turned towards Edward. He raised an eyebrow. "Where exactly are we going to play this sport?"

"You'll see," Edward replied with a small, private smile. Emmett gave a snort as he eyed Harry amusingly. He turned towards Rosalie. "Ready?"

She nodded and Harry glanced towards where they stood in time to realize they had left.

"Where did they go?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Where we are going," Edward declared as he shifted. "Get on," he declared as he squatted. Harry sighed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like carrying me around."

Edward gave a throaty chuckle as Harry hopped on, his thin legs wrapping around Edward's waist and his arms snaking around the vampire's neck. "Ready?"

Harry tightened his grip as he hid his face in Edward's shoulder. "Yep."

He could feel the wind rushing past him and the drops of water hitting his shoulders as Edward rushed to their destination. He wasn't quite sure how long Edward ran but a small yelp left him when Edward stopped abruptly, causing Harry to nearly lose his grip and fall backwards.

"You could have warned me," Harry grumbled as he jumped off Edward's back. The vampire gave him a small, apologetic smile. "Forgive me."

"If you give me a kiss maybe," Harry said with a coy expression and Edward gave a smirk, the expression on Harry's beyond endearing. He leaned down towards Harry and pressed his lips against the wizard's. It was sweet and gentle and when Edward pulled away, Harry's expression was dazed, his lips tugged upward in a pleased manner.

"If you're done!" Emmett's voice reached them and Harry turned around to see the Cullen's family at a distance. His cheeks colored slightly and he shook his head, trying to dissolve the proof of his embarrassment.

He walked towards them, Edward silently following. When they reached them, Yves gave a jerk towards the side. "Edward, you sit out."

Edward gave a small nod, "I know. No cheating."

Yves gave a toothy grin. "I would never."

Edward eyed him with a thin layer of disbelief before he grasped Harry's hand and walked towards the sidelines.

"He cheats?"

"We all except maybe Carlisle…" Edward admitted with a small smile. "Yves just happens to get away with it more."

Harry gave a small giggle. "Really?"

"Of course but seeing as we all do, it shouldn't really be considered cheating, right?"

Harry gave a small snort of laughter. "That's a pathetic excuse, Edward."

"Perhaps," Edward admitted with a small nod. "Enough talk, let's watch."

Harry gave him an amused glance before he turned towards what acted as a baseball field. He did not know much about the game but he did know that the field was much larger than was considered normal. He assumed it was to compensate for their enhanced speed. Alice stood on the pitching mound, her thin arms twisted into a throwing potion.

She gave Yves, who stood a distance away, a bat in hand, a wicked grin. "Ready?" she called out and Yves gave her a quick nod. "Let it swing," he said with a taunting smile. Alice pulled her hand back before releasing the ball and Harry lost sight of the ball in that moment.

Thunder struck and Harry jumped at the abrupt sound. It took him a moment to realize that the large noise had not been thunder but Yves hitting the ball.

He nearly lost sight of the thin vampire as he sprinted from the batter's box. He just dashed from the second base when Rosalie through the ball. Yves let out a curse as he stopped and ran back towards second base.

"Out!" Emmett cried out as he grasped the ball.

"What! No way! I got here long before you caught the ball!" Yves argued back and Emmett gave a scoff. "It was an out and you know it!"

Yves turned towards Edward. "Edward, right I arrived here before the ball?"

Edward gave Yves a small mocking smile. Yves gave a growl. "Edward!"

He chuckled. "Less than half a second before."

Yves turned towards Emmett, a smug look in place. Emmett gave him a growl. "Just you watch! I'm getting you out next time."

"Yeah, yeah, keep dreaming," Yves taunted before he turned towards Carlisle who stood at the batter's box. "Make it a homerun, _Mon amour_," Carlisle gave his mate a charming smile as his response.

Harry watched their interaction with astonishment and amusement. "Did he truly get there first?" Harry asked and Edward gave a smirk as he nodded his head but Harry saw right through the lie.

"Naughty, naughty," He whispered against Edward's arm.

"I'll repay Emmett later into the game. It's best to give the first dispute to Yves. He plays nicer that way," Edward whispered into Harry's ear and Harry had the sinking suspicion that he was doing it so the rest of the Cullens wouldn't hear.

Edward gave his neck a kiss and his breath hitched in his throat as he felt what he knew to be Edward's tongue against his skin. The vampire jerked back. "Too close…too close," he mumbled as he glanced at Harry before shifting his attention towards the game.

"Edward…" Harry called, a petite frown tugging his lips. He took a cautious step closer towards Edward, the vampire having pulled a few feet away after his supposed lapse of judgment, and laid his hand on Edward's arm. "Edward?"

"Sorry," he mumbled with a sad smile. "It seems I cannot quite help myself."

"I forgive you," Harry assured.

"You should not be placed in such a position," Edward argued. Harry sighed. "Edward…"

"Edward!" Their attention snapped towards the game.

"Come substitute for Yves!" Alice stated. Yves gave a small pout. "I still think it was in…" he grumbled as he made his way towards where the couple stood. Edward shook his head in perhaps dry amusement.

Harry watched him go. "Don't worry, Edward is simply guilty," Yves said softly as he stood next to Harry, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his shirt white and paint-stained. "He'll snap out of it."

"He shouldn't feel guilty," Harry retorted with a firm look.

Yves eyed him with a curious expression. "Edward…when Carlisle turned him, I was not as…civilized as I am now. With Carlisle perhaps but he's my mate. I came to America in the mid-nineteeth century, the late mid-nineteeth century at least. Edward entered our family more than half a century later, in 1918, I think…" Yves gave a small sigh. "By then, I was still a rather feral vampire…not one with much restraint when it came to my temper and mannerism." Yves gave a bitter smile, his expression twisting slightly.

"I perhaps did have rather impressive restraint when it came to humans but that was when I was surrounded by other vampires and only a selected amount of humans came in contact with me. I was suddenly thrust in a city populated by humans; completely surrounded…surrounded by their smell, their taste…" he trailed off. "I put myself in that position so I cannot complain. I wished to be with my Carlisle and to do so, I had to learn restraint, I had to control my temper…I was a poor example for Edward in those early years. I sometimes wondered if I was the reason for him leaving-"

"Leaving?" Harry asked in surprise. "He wasn't always with you?"

"Oh, sorry! There I go talking without thinking," Yves chirped with an easygoing smile that did not quite reach his eyes. "That is a topic best left for Edward and you," Yves declared as he patted Harry's shoulder. His hand was heavy and hard against the wizard's shoulder and he winced instinctively.

"Oops, sorry, sorry," Yves whispered with a sheepish expression. "I don't touch humans very much and so I tend to forget my strength. Thankfully not too much or I'd cause serious harm!"

Harry, despite his hurting shoulder, couldn't help but find the situation amusing. He gave a small laugh.

"I'm quite glad he has met you. He's never been this happy I think…" Yves let his voice trail. "Carlisle and I always worried about him. Never showed any interest in anyone romantically. Always preferring his alone time then being with a group. I love all my children very much but none made me worry like Edward did. My poor boy-" Yves shook his head, a sudden smile on his lips. "But as I said, you make him quite happy and that makes you quite the person in my book."

"Thank you, I'm glad."

"I try to be…friendly when I come upon the humans of this town, if only so as not to give Carlisle and the…children trouble but for the most part, I am quite cold to strangers. I see no reason to be friendly to anyone else," Yves gave a careless shrug. "We are a rather close-knit family and it is quite the feat how you have managed to capture our affection."

"Except Rosalie. You'd think I stabbed her in the eye with a fork," Harry said with a small glance towards the blonde. She shot him a glare, obviously overhearing his comment before she returned her attention to the game.

"Oh Rosalie is just being her old stubborn self. She'll come around, you'll see…" Yves said with a chuckle. He turned towards the game, a thoughtful expression painted on his face. "How well can you pitch?"

"I'm not the throwing kind of wizard."

"Even with your magic?"

"That's different."

Yves gave a wicked grin. "Then I have an idea."

* * *

Draco couldn't help it. He laughed. He turned his head to the side, surprise and something akin to horror eating at him.

Jacob grinned. "Knew I could make you laugh. You should do it more often. Lights up your face and-"

"What do you want with me," Draco snapped, the waitress giving him an odd look as she placed their order in front of them. Jacob gave her a quick nod of thanks, his attention on Draco. "What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that!" the blond hissed, "I'm not stupid."

"I know," Jacob said as he picked up a fry with two fingers and bit it in a lazy manner. The restaurant was the casually fancy type where more than just burgers and fries were on the menu. Jacob liked it enough to come around whenever he had enough money; the employees were polite, the place clean and the food more than just decent.

He had ordered fries, a steak and a burger (he was a growing boy after all) while Draco had simply ordered a salad and their grilled chicken. He didn't seem quite enthused about eating.

"I'm tired of you skimming over this, _what do you want with me_?"

"It's not enough that I want to get to know you?" Jacob asked, suddenly not quite as hungry as before.

"Don't give me that," Draco said with disdain.

"Then what do you want me to give you?" Jacob asked with a tilt of his head.

"The truth!" he hissed and Jacob felt something close to static hovering over his skin.

"I've been nothing but truthful," Jacob said, all teasing aside. Draco blinked in surprise. He had never seen Jacob quite so serious and as he took in Jacob's severe and stony expression, he couldn't for the life of him find a glimpse of the old Jacob.

"You want to know more about me?" Jacob asked, his voice deep and rough –not quite like the voice Draco was used to hearing.

"I want to know why a complete stranger has taken such interest in me."

"It's not enough to know that I'm simply interested?"

Draco's response was a glare.

Jacob quickly knew that he was going the wrong way. He decided to change the subject.

"So, how old are you exactly?" Jacob asked after a moment of thick silence. Draco bit back a scream. He ran a hand through his hair, a flicker of annoyance flashing in his eyes. "Seventeen," he answered grudgingly.

"Man, that sucks. I'm younger than you."

Draco nearly chocked on his own spit in surprise. "Excuse me!?" Jacob gave a snicker at Draco's disbelief and at any other time, Draco would have glared but he couldn't quite snap out of his shock to do so. Because really, the boy looked to be in his late teens, early twenties even! How could he possibly…

"Yeah, I know, hard to believe but true. I'm actually sixteen."

"How-"

"Big for my age," Jacob responded with a shrug.

"What do they feed you!"

"You keep asking me that…I'm starting to think it's supposed to be an insult."

"No, I'm actually starting to wonder if they put something in your food," he sighed. "Unbelievable…sixteen…"

"Yep, if it helps, I look twenty…" Jacob said, suddenly uncomfortable. "No one would think you were on a…_date_ with some guy younger than you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't care either way. Age can be rather meaningless really. My father was older than my mother and his lovers."

Jacob jerked back in surprise and Draco closed his eyes in horror, silently cursing himself. Had he really just blurted such a thing to this –this…-_Jacob_? He grabbed his cup of warm tea in an effort to distract himself and sipped from it, the taste not registering in his mind.

"Oh…ok…wow…"

Draco scoffed in disdain. "You do not understand. My father loved my mother. His affairs were meaningless."

"Loved?"

Draco placed the teacup down before grabbing the dressing that had been placed in the middle of the table and with a skeptical shrug, he poured a small amount onto his salad. Then with the grace and etiquette of his upbringing, he picked up the fork and began eating.

Jacob watched him eat, watched how upright he stood, how graceful he ate. Jacob, not for the first time, felt like apeasant in the company of a prince.

The blond finished chewing and he eyed Jacob with a look of uncertainty. "She died. Perhaps my father still loves her but it is…pointless to dwell on it…"

"Oh," Jacob mumbled. He saw the flash of pain in those grey eyes that held flickers of blue and green of them, and he, without thinking, grabbed Draco's hand. "It's been a while since my mom died but I can promise that the pain…you get use to it –and the loss."

Draco stared at his hand in Jacob's bronze, larger hand. His skin was warm, too warm and Draco wondered why he never noticed before.

"Are you running a fever?"

"No," Jacob said and he pulled his hand away. "I'm fine."

Draco frowned. "You're lying." And honestly, Draco could not explain why he cared.

"No, I'm not lying. I don't have a fever. So tell me more about you…"

"Why should I?"

"To pass the time perhaps."

"Oh, so now my life is worth just a trivia game?" he asked harshly, about ready to throw his salad at the arrogant giant.

"No, never. Your life is…it matters greatly."

"How charming," Draco said with a frustrated sigh.

"Nah, remember, you said I had no tact? So, how about I start with my life, snips and pieces and then you can go…" Jacob said in such a patient manner that it bordered on condescending.

Draco rolled his eyes, not quite sure why he was agreeing with him, not quite sure why he was actually going along with this whole "date" thing. Perhaps there was something in the air that affected behavior…

"Fine, go on."

"I have two older sisters…Rachel and Rebecca but they moved out and so it's just my dad and me. What about you?"

'_I cannot believe I am doing this. Am I out of my-' _

"The Malfoy family is…traditional. My father is Head of the family and so he's in charge of the family financially, socially…" he trailed off. "I'm his heir but I have cousins who would kill to take my place. Of course, my father would kill to make sure I succeed him. Everyone's on equal footing because of this, you see."

"Competitive."

"Indeed," Draco mumbled. "My grandfather was the oldest but he had a sister and brother. My grandaunt and granduncle have at least two children and some of their children have already sired. They spend their time plotting and scheming. It's what my family is best at, getting what they want."

"No wonder you like to demand," Jacob said with a small smirk and Draco raised an eyebrow. "I am quite…reserved compared to my other family members," he gave a sinister smile. "Supposedly my great grandmother died of stroke. It's one of those family secrets that everyone knows but never speaks about that my grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy, had her poisoned."

"Seriously," Jacob cried out, his eyes growing wide in surprise. "Damn! That's cold."

"Perhaps," Draco said softly as he took another bite of his salad. He realized with a jolt that he was half way done with it. He looked at his side dish where the grill chicken was and he suddenly felt even hungrier.

"Wow, you've got one dysfunctional family," Jacob blurted out and a look that almost resembled remorse crossed his features. "Not trying to offend or anything."

"My family functions in a manner that you could not understand," Draco said arrogantly.

"Yeah, you're right," Jacob said with a shrug and tried his best to hide his reaction to Draco's tone.

"Of course I'm right," Draco replied as he pushed the empty salad bowl away and grabbed the plate with the grilled chicken and what seemed like thick slices of potato at the side. He grabbed the knife from the table and with the fork in his other hand, began to eat.

"You're so proper," he said without thinking and when it registered what he had just said, he wanted to kick himself in the head.

Draco waited until he swallowed the food that was in his mouth before he spoke. "Excuse me?"

Jacob gave a sheepish grin. "You're all proper and stuff. You make it look endearing…"

Draco did not blush, he absolutely refused to allow such a comment to get a rise out of him, especially seeing as others have made much…bolder comments to him. Instead, he glanced pointedly at Jacob's food. "Aren't you going to finish your food? You ordered quite a bit."

"Nah, I'm not as hungry as I thought I was. I'll take it home with me."

Draco eyed him as if he didn't quite believe him but he shrugged. "Do as you like."

Jacob didn't respond. He simply watched Draco finish eating, not quite sure what he wanted to say or ask or do but for the moment, watching Draco was enough and so he did just that. The blond for the most part, decided to ignore the staring, at least try and so he continued eating, trying very hard to ignore the piercing gaze.

It seems their trivia game was over and it seemed neither of them cared.

* * *

Edward couldn't help but glare at him. "This is a terrible idea, Yves. What if the ball hits him? It could kill him."

Yves waved a hand as if dismissing Edward's words. "Nonsense. No one is going to bat it towards Harry. Relax, Edward. Ready Harry?"

Harry grinned, all the while tugging at the glove. "Ready," he chirped. He looked at the baseball in his hand. "So all I have to do is throw it and make sure Emmett doesn't hit it?"

"Pretty much."

"Easy."

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!" Emmett said with a booming laugh as he practiced his swing. Harry giggled. "Me too. I can't wait to see your face when I beat you. It's going to be so much fun…"

"Alright, alright, enough banter. Let's get this over with!" Alice cried out from where she stood.

With Harry playing, each team had four players; Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie on offense and Carlisle, Yves, Edward and Harry on defense. Harry was pitching and Emmett batting.

"Aim carefully," Carlisle instructed with a small smile and Harry nodded his head, a look of concentration on his face and even Edward, whose worry would have made him break out into a sweat if he were human, cracked a smile.

Harry recoiled his arm, the ball in his hand and with an exhale, he threw the ball. It was a decent mimicry of how he saw the Cullens throw but the moment it left his hand, the ball ripped through the air and passed Emmett. The vampire let out a strangled sound of surprise.

Harry grinned. "I was right, your expression is priceless."

"How did you-"

He shrugged. "I gave it a little boost. It's only fair."

Emmett glared. "Fine, I wasn't expecting it but next time…"

Harry waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses," he said as he caught the ball Carlisle threw at him.

Edward snickered at Emmett's expression. "Nice pitch."

Harry beamed. "You think so?"

"Yes. For someone who has never played, you play rather well," he said with a smile.

"You know just what to say to make a little old wizard happy, Mr. big bad vampire, don'tcha?"

Edward felt his lips twitch and the unease of before seemed to ebb away. "I do try."

Rosalie let out a huff. "Enough with the sap. Are we going to play or not?"

"You're just mad because our team is winning."

She growled. "Not for long, wizkid." She turned towards Emmett. "You better make this a homerun…" she threatened and Emmett gave a dramatic bow. "My angel's wish is my command."

He turned towards Harry. "Sorry kid but you heard her. Can't go easy on you now."

"Excuses, excuses," Harry sang, a taunting smile in place.

* * *

"Damn it," Draco cried out as he caught sight of the time.

"What's wrong?"

"It's five-thirty," he said roughly as he stood up. "Harry was supposed to be home half an hour ago."

"So?"

"Well, I have to go and make sure he kept with the timeframe I gave them!" Draco explained impatiently.

Jacob sighed. "Well, we are done eating so…Do you want me to drive you home?" He grabbed his food that had already been packed to be taken home and the receipt which he carelessly shoved into his pant's pocket.

"Well of course you are, I'm certainly not walking there," Draco said with a shake of his head. "Honestly, Jacob, you ask the stupidest of questions. I hope you don't make it a habit, I don't like associating with idiots."

He made his way towards where he knew Jacob parked the car, his steps a bit more brisk than usual. He noticed quickly that Jacob wasn't following.

He turned, impatience evident in his tone and face. "Well? Are you waiting for something to fall from the sky?"

Jacob just stared, a look of pure amazement and joy on his face.

Draco stared at him in puzzlement. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Jacob said, finally snapping out of his daze, a large smile in place. "I am better than fine."

"Yes, yes. Well, are we going or…" Draco jerked his head to the direction of the car. Jacob nodded, fishing out his keys. "Yeah, let's go; wouldn't want to get in the way of you scolding Harry if he missed his curfew."

Draco ignored the mockery in Jacob's tone.

* * *

Harry gave a small laugh as he caught Emmett's frown. "Oh come on, you managed to hit the ball eventually."

"You cheated."

"Sore loser."

"Balls shouldn't be curving around like that! You cheated."

"No one ever said the ball had to go straight."

"That ball was practically a rollercoaster. How was I supposed to hit something like that?"

"You're the one with the enhanced speed and strength," Harry replied, a smirk disrupting the picture of serenity.

"You got yourself a little sprite," Emmett mumbled to Edward. The mind-reading vampire gave a small smile. "Indeed I do."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Emmett muttered something under his breath that Harry couldn't quite hear but had Rosalie snickering and Edward suppressing a smile. Harry made a mental note to ask Edward about it later.

"Crap," he mumbled moments after silence had fallen inside the Jeep. "What time is it?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"Five minutes to five, why?"

"_Damn_!" Harry cursed. "I need to get home! _Now_!" Harry said as he turned towards Edward. "No doubt Draco has a spell up to log when I get home. I need to go."

"Stop the Jeep, Emmett," Edward instructed. He couldn't believe time had escaped them like that.

"Sure thing, brother," Emmett said, a smile already in place. Nothing truly fazes that one, Harry mused with a slight awe.

"Tell everyone else I'm sorry I couldn't say bye to them."

"Will do."

Harry climbed out and smiled. "I've got my own transportation and it's faster. Meet you there, alright? We still need to talk…"

Edward gave a small nod as he too climbed out.

Harry took a step back and with the destination in mind, he was gone with a small crack echoing after him.

He arrived in the middle of his room and the first thing he did was check the time. He was three minutes early.

"Hah!" He cried out with a grin. "Made it." He walked towards the window and opened it before he made his way to his bed and with a sigh, let himself fall on it. He suddenly felt exhausted.

He knew he would have no time to nap before Edward arrived and true to his prediction, Edward arrived a second later.

"Edward…" Harry mumbled as he caught sight of him. "Come here," he said, his voice coming out soft.

"Your wish, my command," Edward said with a chuckle as he sat on the bed next to Harry's lying form. "You didn't take off your shoes."

"Yeah…I'll take them off in a minute," Harry said. Edward shook his head at Harry antics as he shifted and took off Harry shoes for him.

"Careful now, you're starting to spoil me. I might get use to it."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Edward asked as he placed the shoes on the ground. Harry slid over on the bed so as to make room for Edward. "Probably," Harry answered.

Edward slipped out of his own shoes and slid into the space Harry made for him. The wizard smiled, his eyes closed as he spooned against Edward. Edward did not think twice as he draped his arm over Harry's waist. "You said you wanted to talk."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did indeed."

Harry gave a sigh. "You're not mad at me, right?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Edward asked, a frown on his lips as he rested his cheek against the top of Harry's head.

"I played although you didn't want me to and…well, it seems whenever I get close to you…" he didn't need to finish his train of thought and Edward gave a small sigh.

"I am not angry at you, Harry. I was worried. My family and I tend to play…rough. We do not have to worry about injuring one another. I worried that perhaps they would forget you are human…I did not wish an accident to occur. As for the other incidents that you have mentioned…" he gave another sigh. "You do not realize just how deeply this temptation runs…the thought that perhaps I will have a lapse judgment, terrifies me. It would only take a second and very little of my strength to hurt you. Your blood…it sings to me, it tempts me but it becomes easier each day to ignore. I am…"

Harry could hear the hesitation in Edward's voice and he pulled away just enough so he could see Edward's face. "What is it?"

Edward gave a wry smile. "I may not be human but I am still a man, Harry…"

Harry blinked at him and it took him a moment to realize what he was saying. "Oh…_oh_."

Edward gave a laugh. "Yes, oh." He shook his head. "I must be very careful with you, Harry. I can not let my…passion overrule my judgment. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Harry said softly as he looked into ocher color eyes. "I understand."

"Good," Edward said with a small smile. "I care very much for you," he said and Harry gave a grin as he pressed his lips against Edward's, hoping the kiss conveyed his emotions.

"Sweet, sweet little lamb," Edward whispered as he pulled away. "What am I going to do with you?"

"That sounds awfully familiar," Harry teased.

"May I…may I try something?"

"Sure…I mean so long as it doesn't involve your teeth and my neck…" Harry burst out laughing at Edward's expression. "Kidding!"

"Harry, that was not funny."

"Yeah it was," Harry said. "You wanted to try something?"

"Yes, I've always been curious…your heart…" Edward mumbled as he shifted on the bed until his head was resting against Harry's chest, his ear right above Harry's heart.

"What about my heart?" Harry asked Edward as he ran his fingers through Edward's perfect hair.

"It beats just like any other heart but it… another beat echoes underneath it…it's amazing…it almost sounds like humming."

"My magic," Harry mumbled. "That's my magic pulsating."

"How glorious," Edward said softly, "It's like a hummingbird's heart."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, a little bit. My magic's pulse is much softer though. You can only hear it because of your enhanced hearing."

"My little hummingbird," Edward teased and Harry laughed. "Is that my new petname?"

"Perhaps."

Harry simply shook his head, amusement still evident in his open eyes. They stayed cuddled against one another for what felt like an eternity, neither of them speaking as they took in each other's presence.

* * *

As he climbed out of the car and faced his house, he felt something very close to hesitation enter his heart. He shook his head, throwing away such absurdity from his head.

He nearly jumped when a hand grabbed his elbow.

"I nearly smashed my elbow into your stomach," Draco muttered as he turned towards Jacob. "You shouldn't sneak up on others."

"I didn't sneak up on you. Not my fault you weren't paying attention," Jacob said with a tutting noise. His hand was warm, his thumb caressing Draco's cool skin.

"Did you enjoy it," Jacob asked softly and Draco blinked in slight surprise.

"What kind of question is that? You force me to go out with you, you make me jump off a cliff, you ask me personal questions-"

"But did you enjoy it?" Jacob pressed, not at all fazed by Draco's scowl.

"Let go," Draco mumbled as he glanced at his elbow. Jacob reluctantly released his hold on Draco.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked finally and not for the first time that day, he wanted to kick himself in the head. _What was wrong with him_?

Jacob's crestfallen expression immediately brightened. He nodded and Draco turned, cursing himself and his mouth. Was he jinxed, perhaps? Was he under some kind of malicious enchantment?

He grabbed for his keys and just as he made to insert it into keyhole, a sound startled him. It sounded similar to a growl, just as rough and threatening and rumbling. He turned, Jacob standing closer than he expected, a look of pure hostility on his face. Draco jerked closer to the door in surprise. He had never seen such a hateful expression on the giant boy before and it surprised him beyond belief. He hadn't thought the boy was capable of hating.

"Are you alright?"

Jacob's hard eyes shifted onto him and almost immediately they lost most of their bite. His face became a closed book.

"Yes," He said through pursed lips, "I just suddenly remembered I have other things I have to do. Sorry. Can I reschedule that drink for another day?"

"Sure," Draco said slowly, taking in just how tense the boy still seemed to be.

Jacob's expression softened at that moment as a small smile tugged at his lips. Before Draco could truly react, he took a few steps forward, leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"I hope you enjoyed our date," he whispered into Draco's ear before pulling away. He did not wait to see Draco's reaction before he turned and walked to his car. It was only when Jacob had driven off that Draco snapped out of his daze. He turned, finished opening the door and walked inside, the door slamming behind him.

"Harry!" He called out, all the while checking his watch. "You better be here or I swear-"

"I'm in my room! Calm down!" a voice called from upstairs just as Draco was checking the spell to see what time Harry arrived. He grumbled under his breath when he realized he had arrived on time. He had been hoping that Harry had arrived late, if only so he had a reason to ban Edward.

"Draco?"

He turned, surprised to see Harry standing at the bottom of the stairs, hand on the railing. "You alright?"

"Yeah, of course," Draco replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Harry gave a half shrug. "You looked…dazed." A grin suddenly split his face. "How did your date go?"

"Fine," Draco replied stiffly. "Yours?"

Harry's grin seemed to grow. "Excellent." Draco could practically feel the joy radiating from him and he couldn't help but smile at Harry's happiness. "Really? Tell me about it," he said as he walked upstairs with Harry quickly following.

"Only if you tell me about yours," Harry said teasingly.

Draco grunted in agreement. They reached Harry's room, everything in place except the bed that seemed a bit untidy and the open window.

"Are you going to tell me about this date or not, poppet?" Draco asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Don't call me that," Harry said absently. He was lying next to Draco, his elbows sticking into the mattress and his hands holding his face. "And I am. Be patient."

* * *

24pages, ugh, I'm dying.

I am so sorry for the long delay. I had projects and presentations for the passed 2/3 weeks and then this past week, I've been sick as a dog. I'm still feeling sick.

Anyway, I'm quite glad that many of you like this story and from what I can see, many are starting to warm up to the idea of Jacob and Draco together.

I hope you liked this chapter but truthfully, as I was reading over it, a part of me wanted to redo it all over again. Not sure, just didn't feel like it was as good as some of the other previous chapters. Oh well, it's staying like that, I'm not redoing twenty-four chapters.

Also, I know this chapter seemed somewhat…choppy when concerning the scenes. I wanted each scene to be like a snapshot of their date. I was going for the Kodak moment theme. -laugh-

P.S. My "rant" about football; I always found it funny how my friends from America and my friends from Europe snip at each other about this so I thought I would add something like this in here. It wasn't meant to insult!

Please don't forget to review!

**Next Chapters**: Someone moves into Forks; some Harry and Edward fluff; Draco and Jacob become closer.


	13. Canterbury Bell

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. Don't own anything you recognize!

**Warning(s):** **Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Protective!Draco; Now **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]; Jacob/Draco

**Summary:** They've been hiding and running, training and indulging for years. What are the chances they meet a family hiding away a secret nearly as big as their own in the little town of Forks?

**Note:** Always take the time to read my **Ending Notes**. I usually write little comments of importance!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XI  
Canterbury Bell  
**Constancy and Warning

* * *

She hadn't opposed to going although quite frankly, she had wanted to stay at home in Arizona. Call her odd, for what teenager would turn down a trip to England, but she had nearly refused her mother. Of course, she hadn't and that was why she was here, in the middle of the street, trying very hard to remember just where their hotel was.

"Oh, petite, you look lost." She wasn't quite sure why she had turned or what made her think the comment was directed at her but she did, her eyes landing almost immediately on the figure that sat at the small table of the café.

She felt her mouth dry as she caught his beauty and almost all thoughts left her at that moment. He gave her a mesmerizing smile. "Do you wish to sit, petite?"

She gave a small shake of her head. "No thank you, I'm just trying to find my way."

"Yes, yes," he mumbled, his blue eyes glittering. "I could help. Please, do sit down."

This time, she did not refuse despite the small voice in her head screaming at her stupidity. She sat down across from him. It mattered little. The table was made of metal and small enough that he could touch her without stretching his arm.

"Would you like something to drink? I am about to order a refill," he said softly with that same mysterious smile that had her looking away.

"No," she said as she brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Do you think you can help me? I am looking for the-"

He wasn't listening, his attention on the waiter that seemed to have materialized next to their table. "Another cup of tea," he said briskly and the waiter gave a short nod before leaving. The beautiful man turned once more to her. "I am sorry; I did not catch your name, petite."

"Bella, Bella Swan," she responded with a steady voice.

"What a lovely name for a lovely girl," he responded smoothly and she blushed. He was a smooth talker this one, she told herself.

"Are you on vacation?"

"Yeah," she responded. "With my mom and her husband. I really should be go-"

"And you are from America then?"

"Yes," she responded, a hint of annoyance entering her voice. "Arizona."

"Aw, how lovely," he responded, his smile holding a certain edge. She suddenly didn't remember why she wanted to leave.

"Are you enjoying your stay here?"

She gave a shrug, "It is alright."

"Hmm, England can be terribly boring," he said softly with a knowing twitch of his lips. "I sometimes find myself stirring up trouble if only so as to excite my surroundings. Nothing too mischievous of course."

"What is it that you do exactly," Bella asked, "If that is not too rude of me to ask."

"Oh, of course not, my dear! I am a…well…I am a leader. I lead and people follow."

She raised an eyebrow. "Now that sounds suspicious."

"Nothing to worry about my dear," he said just as the waiter returned with his cup of tea. He gave a charming smile to the waiter before he grasped the cup and blew on the steaming liquid. "I am a simple man who is on vacation also."

"Really? Your accent says you live here."

"Observant little chit, aren't you?" he said with a small laugh. "That's a nice trait although it can get you in trouble, my dear."

"Thanks," she muttered dryly. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You should," he mumbled, his blue eyes suddenly much darker than before. Something dark flickered inside there and she instinctively shrank into herself. "A pretty girl like yourself should always be careful."

"Duly noted," she said as she stood up. He gave her a smile. "Leaving, Bella?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side. "Do you not want help reaching your destination?"

"I just want to know where the Orchard Hotel is."

"Hmm…" he mumbled, a thoughtful expression playing on his delicate features. "Orchard Hotel, why that's rather far away."

"Really?" she asked as she bit her lip.

"Yes, somewhat. I suggest you order a snack before heading out. Just a suggestion from a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yes," he responded. "Please do sit down, Bella."

She did. It took her a moment to realize what she did.

He gave her a smile. "So, you are here with your mother and her husband? He is not your father?"

"No," she said, "Phil is my stepdad. My dad lives in Forks."

A strange expression crossed his face. "Forks, as in Washington?"

"Yes," she said, surprised. "How did you know?"

"Supposedly, old friends of mine moved there recently. What a coincidence."

"Yeah…"

A smile, twisted and dark, tugged at his lips. "Do you live with your father?"

"No. I hate Forks," she said, the words spilling out and she bit her tongue in frustration. What was wrong with her?

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So you wouldn't decide to move there?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Why would I do such a thing?" she asked, a frown tugging at her thin lips.

"No reason, just the fact that you think your mother and stepdad do not need some teenage daughter constantly around them while they try to live their lives."

"That's not…" her voice trailed, the words unable to leave her mouth. She stared into those beautiful and mesmerizing blue eyes. They held a glint of calculation and malice and she could not quite look away. His voice, hissing and velvet-like wrapped around her mind, disturbing all thoughts and silence.

"But it's true, isn't it, Bella dear? Your mother wishes to enjoy her love life and she can not do that with you around…hovering…"

She flinched. "That's not true."

"Terribly selfish of you," he commented with a small, disappointed sigh. "I wouldn't be able to do such a thing to my mother. I would move away, let her enjoy her marriage. I would…move in with my _father_." A sneer twisted his expression as he uttered the word 'father' and she idly wondered why. Such thoughts did not linger.

"Move in with my dad?" she whispered dazedly. "With Charlie?"

"Ah, yes, yes…move in with him. It would do your mother some good, do you not think so?" he said softly and he grabbed her hand. "Don't you think so, Bella?"

"I-" she shook her head. "I don't know. It would be so sudden and…"

"But I'm sure your father would love to see you again, his little baby girl," he pressured, his eyes glittering and lips twisting. "And I'm sure your mother would be sad for a moment before her new love distracted her…it would be for the best, don't you think?"

"I don't like Forks, it's wet and-"

"Selfish," he mumbled sharply and it was like a teacher scolding a student. "Terribly selfish of you…"

She closed her eyes, trying desperately to block out his words. She did not know why she didn't just stand up and leave. Why she was even considering what he was saying. He was a stranger, a man who was being too nosy but for the life of her, she could not stand up and leave, she could not stop listening, could not help but _believe_ him.

"Do you truly think it's for the best?" she mumbled finally. He squeezed her hand. "But of course, petite. But of course. And while you're there…you'll be out of the way, just another girl…you'll do fine…" He kissed her hand, his lips cold and she shivered but could not, did not want to pull away.

He stared at her so intensely and she could not help the blush that colored her cheeks. He was trouble, she whispered to herself. He was nothing but trouble but that did not stop the warm feeling that bubbled in her stomach.

"I…I have to go."

"But of course!" he said with a smile and another kiss on her knuckles. "Do enjoy the rest of your vacation, Bella. And I do hope you make the right choice, it would make me…very happy."

He released her hand before he stood. "See you around, my petite," he mumbled as he put some money on the table. He gave her a small, sensual smile before he turned and left her alone.

He disappeared into the small crowd of people. It was only when she could no longer see him that she stood up and walked away from the small café. It did not register in her mind that she was not heading anywhere concrete, that she still did not know where the hotel was or that for some odd reason; she wanted to see that man again.

She arrived back at the hotel after twilight. She cut off her mother's frantic voice with solid words.

"I want to go and live with dad."

* * *

Edward liked to watch Harry sleep. He was breathtakingly beautiful and peaceful when he slept. While awake, the smaller boy was always moving about, never quite keeping still. His face, a mask of peace and bliss -unless he was having a troubling dream, which he had on occasion- and his magic softly pulsating along with his heartbeat in Edward's ears. He talked. Usually strings of random words or cutoff phrases and sentences. He called out different names, some ringing familiar in Edward's brain.

Edward let out a small chuckle when Harry's arm shot upward as if to pluck something from the air before the arm fell back down. Harry shifted a bit, his mouth opening slightly as if to release a sigh. The tall vampire kissed his forehead tenderly.

"She'll be useful…" Harry mumbled and Edward instantly stiffened. It occurred on occasion and Harry's peaceful sleep would become cold and disturbing, his expression seeming to darken.

"Are you questioning me…ignorant fool…I ought to…" he continued to mumble and he shifted, digging the side of his face into Edward's chest. Edward could feel the heat of Harry's skin and the touch of his magic.

Silence ruled for a while and Edward eventually relaxed as he noticed Harry's blissful expression return. It was like he was possessed at times. "Edward…"

The vampire, at first, thought Harry had woken up but it only took a glance to Harry's face to see he hadn't. "No…that tickles…" Times like these, Edward wished he could read Harry's mind, if only so he could know what his little human was dreaming about.

The darkness of the night had just begun to recede when Edward heard it. Harry was hissing.

Edward glanced down in alarm and confusion, worried that perhaps he had hurt the younger boy. His mouth moved as if to speak but mere hissing left Harry's lips. The sound gave Edward the image of snakes slithering on velvet sheets and with a frown, he called out Harry's name.

"Hmmm?" Harry mumbled. "Five more minutes…" He promptly fell back asleep and Edward was left in confusion.

Edward continued to stare at him, a small frown in place. He could hear Draco in the shower and with a sigh, he pulled away from Harry's warmth. The shower running was usually his cue to leave.

"Edward?" Harry mumbled in confusion as his eyes opened slightly. "You're leaving?"

"Yes…go back to sleep. You still have about ten minutes before Draco comes up."

"Stay until then," Harry said softly with a small pout.

Edward shook his head. "I have to go back home and change. I'll come pick you up in a bit, alright?" He gave Harry's forehead a kiss.

Harry sighed. "Alright," he was too tired to argue. He turned and closed his stinging eyes.

* * *

The first meeting with the Cullens had seem so long ago and yet Draco could still not quite feel anything but hesitation and hostility whenever Edward showed up. True, he did trust the bloodsucker somewhat and from what Harry told him, his family was great (Draco didn't quite believe Harry though, the small wizard was after all, somewhat biased) but he was still a danger, a threat and damn it, Draco didn't like how he monopolized Harry's time and attention.

He would come early every day to offer Harry a ride to school and although Harry would decline nearly as many times as he accepted, Draco still didn't like it. Draco could make out a sketchy pattern in Harry's declines and he was almost positive that Harry would go with Edward that day.

He made his way to Harry's room and without bothering to knock, entered the room. The window was open and Harry rested underneath the thick covers.

"Poppet, come on, wake up," Draco grumbled as he shook Harry's shoulder.

"Five more minutes," Harry moaned as he tried to pull away from Draco's shaking.

"How about ten seconds before you and your bed are drenched with cold water?" Draco retorted. Harry gave a small grunt as he pulled away from the bed, rubbing his eyes and Draco gave a small smirk as he followed Harry into the hallway.

"I'm going to make some tea," Draco said and Harry gave a grunt of acknowledgement. The blonde walked into the kitchen, his thoughts suddenly no longer on Harry nor Edward but on the annoying stalker he seemed to have acquired. Alright, so Jacob wasn't so much a stalker seeing as Draco actually knew about him and interacted with him but still.

Of course, it was probably his fault also. After all, he had never rejected –at least not with enough force and venom- Jacob's presence. He would stop by nearly every day and Draco, in the end, would let Jacob in.

Jacob had yet to ask Draco to an 'outside' date for which Draco was grateful for and perhaps a little, tiny bit disappointed in, but it didn't seem to bother Jacob who would enter the house, his face twisted in slight disgust before it morphed into a smile, his eyes shining as they landed on Draco. They would stay mostly in the dinning room and Draco quickly learned that Jacob had a black hole for a stomach. He did not eat, he _inhaled_.

Jacob would leave conveniently an hour later, usually an hour before Edward would arrive to spend time with Harry. Jacob and Harry got along well enough although Jacob seemed to keep his distance from Harry, his face, for a split second, grimacing in distaste before it was gone. Luckily, Harry never seemed to notice and despite his curiosity, Draco never asked. He had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

There was an echoing knock and with a small sneer, he turned from the tea he had prepared and walked to the door. He let out a deep breath before he swung the door open.

"Surprise, surprise, it's you," Draco drawled as he turned, leaving the door open for his guest.

"Good morning to you too, Draco," Edward replied smoothly, not the least bit bothered by Draco's sour tone. A thought brushed against his mind and he stiffened, automatically identifying the thought as Draco's. He shook his head, trying to ignore the once more soft voice of Draco's mind.

Draco's mind was not quite as loud as everyone else's. It whispered more than anything and therefore, Edward found it much easier to ignore Draco's thoughts. At times, he truly even forgot they were hovering around his mind, they were so soft. Yet that thought had been sharp, loud and clear as day and it surprised him beyond words.

He shook his head once more.

"He's taking a shower," Draco said with a glance over his shoulder.

"Yes," Edward said, "I know."

"Of course you do," Draco muttered as he drank his tea. The awkward air between them hummed and if they were anyone else, they would have started to fidget. They were saved by Harry's appearance minutes later, hair wet and in some places matted while other strands stuck rebelliousy out of place.

"Edward!" he cried in glee as he walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Bunch of saps. As if you don't see him constantly."

"Still miss him," Harry retorted with a grin. "Besides, today's the last day before Spring Break. I'm excited."

"Joy."

"Oh come on, like you're not looking forward to it!" Harry said, his arms wrapping around Edward's waist.

"Of course I am. There's only so much of muggles I can take."

"Jacob's a muggle," Harry pointed out with an infuriating grin.

He had met and spoken with Jacob on more than one occasion and he had decided that he liked Jacob. The larger boy had a sense of humor that was witty and sharp yet did not quite venture into spite as Draco's humor tended to. He wasn't as uptight as Draco but not quite goofy, on the contrary, he seemed to have a burden on his shoulders and there were times Harry caught a glimpse of some unknown emotion in those dark eyes. But he made Draco smile and even laugh on occasion, something that pleased Harry immensely. Not many could truly penetrate Draco's guard enough to make him smile and laugh as Jacob did and although Draco's countenance would smooth over a moment later, a glare in place, Harry wasn't fooled. Draco liked Jacob's company.

Perhaps one day they would-

"Jacob is just as annoying. He simply knows how to even out that annoyance…usually anyway."

"Jacob? Your newest friend, Draco?" Edward asked with a small smirk.

"What's it to you?"

"Curiosity."

"Well, shove your curiosity were the light doesn't shine, Cullen," Draco snapped with a sneer and a small scoff as he turned away from the couple and placed the cup into the sink. Edward ignored Draco's dismissive action. "He's from the Quileute Reservation, correct?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Curiosity," Edward muttered but a frown curled his lips. Harry tugged on his sleeve causing Edward to glance down at him with a raised eyebrow. Harry tilted his head in question and mouthed, 'what's wrong'. Edward just shook his head, a thin smile in place.

Draco turned, a scowl directed at Edward. He had missed the silent conversation between the two. "You seem awfully curious."

"I assure you, it is just curiosity. He seems quite…fond of you if what Harry has told me is true."

"Harry has a big mouth," Draco commented with a pointed look to the green-eyed boy. Harry gave him a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I just think he's nice. Cute even and not bad looking, not at all really…" he turned towards Edward with a smirk. "Could give you a run for your money."

"Jacob's an idiot."

"But he adores you," Harry insisted. "Even I can tell…"

Draco suddenly felt rather uncomfortable. He shifted in place, his hands disappearing into the pockets of his pants. "Are you riding with your blood-" Harry gave him a glare. "-Edward?"

"Yeah, if that's alright?" Harry asked coyly. Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not a child. I can find my own way to that blasted school."

"If you're sure…" Harry trailed off. He always said that. Draco waved them off. "Off you go, no detours along the way…"

Draco watched them leave, the impulse to stop them nearly overtaking him. Harry could have done worse; he could have developed feelings for a normal, bloodthirsty monster. He could have…he could have…but thoughts of the worse case scenarios did nothing for Draco. Even though two weeks had passed since he allowed Harry to walk into the middle of Edward's coven, Draco could not help but worry and fret. Could not help but feel that he should have contacted the Order the moment he found out about this. But what had he done? He had let it continue because, in the end, Harry was happy. Harry cared for the leech. Seeing Harry happy made Draco forget that night Harry seemed to have shattered. That night that instead of picking up the pieces, Draco had walked away, let strangers trample upon the pieces and turn them into sand and dust. Draco had abandoned him at his most desperate and needy moment and he could not quite forgive himself for that, nor could the Order forgive such a slip. His duty was to protect Harry, no matter the circumstances.

When Draco had finally found Harry, he had stood by, watching as the mob beat the younger boy, watched their jabs and kicks and punches and hits. He watched it all and it took him nearly five minutes to snap out of that haze, out of that sudden idleness to shout and to scatter the mob away. He had let them beat Harry. He had _let_ them. When he had reached Harry, the boy had looked at him, his vision unfocused but tears streamed down the already swollen eyes.

Harry woke up, shattered and Draco would have liked it if Harry had blamed him, but he didn't. Draco never managed to tell him the whole truth, that he had stood and watched the worst of the beatings. That for five minutes, Draco had done absolutely nothing to help him. He could not tell Harry such a thing for surely Harry would hate him then.

Harry had woken up again, the heavy once air around him gone and Draco, to this day, did not quite understand where it went. Harry woke up, a smile on his lips and his eyes shining as if the incident had not occurred.

Draco never mentioned it nor did the Order. They pretended it didn't happen and Harry seemed alright. Yet his magic was never quite under his complete control after the explosion of his magic. That day marked the beginning of his trouble with his magic and the Order, to this day, still blamed Harry's…condition on Draco. Harry would not be so quick to protect him if he knew everything the Order knew. The Order knew everything; every thought, every action, every word that transpired in those moments. Dumbledore's Legilimency rivaled the Dark Lord's and the fact that he showed Draco's transgressions with the help of his Pensieve to nearly every member did not help matters.

He shook his head, dispelling such thoughts. He should not think about such moments. They happened and he made up for his small slip, many times, over and over again. Did he not protect Harry? Did he not watch over him as if Harry was his brother, his son, his everything? Draco's world nearly revolved around Harry. On making sure his magic was steady, making sure he wasn't feeling too much or thinking too much. Making sure he was always calm but not too calm, making sure he ate properly and that nothing bothered him. He made sure to keep Harry laughing and optimistic. He watched over Harry. Allowing the relationship between Edward and Harry was perhaps his first blunder after the nameless incident. Yet, he could not take that away from Harry, no matter how much his prejudice wished him to.

He was a Malfoy first and perhaps because of his upbringings he could not fully trust the vampire. He was taught that dark creatures were not to be trusted; used, allied with, and at times disregarded, but never trusted; they were beneath him. Muggles were beneath him, also, as a wizard and as a Malfoy and perhaps it was because of this that he had such difficulty with one Jacob Black.

If he were truthful with himself, he would admit that he enjoyed Jacob's company. The boy was like…was like the sun. Bright, shining and rarely ever dimmed. He had a calming affect on Draco and no matter his mood, Draco could always find himself feeling better after a few minutes in Jacob's company. But when the large sixteen year old would leave, that calm and good mood would quickly leave and Draco could not help the wave of disbelief and slight disgust that twisted his gut. He was interacting with this muggle and despite himself, liking it. He enjoyed Jacob's smile and humor. He liked how easily he could retort to Draco's retorts. Draco liked how warm his hands were. He liked how Jacob made him feel but he shouldn't.

For one thing, the boy seemed quite enamored with him and it was beyond cruel to string him along. Draco should just end their tentative friendship, relationship, whatever it was that was between them. Draco's father would not be pleased to know he befriended a being like Jacob- uncultured, wild and mischievous, without an ounce of magic in his veins or wealth to his name and below their standards.

Draco couldn't quite convince himself of these things yet though.

* * *

The knocking on the door was loud and wild, the walls near it no doubt shaking from the sound of it. Draco let out a small curse as he dropped the glass of water and with another curse, made his way towards the door.

"I'm coming! You damn barbarian-" he flung the door open. It was Jacob. Draco, for a moment, was struck speechless with surprise. It was not the fact that Jacob was half undressed. Jacob had the habit of walking around without shoes or shirt half the time he came to visit Draco. It was the fact that he was here in the morning.

"Are you aware that it's morning?" Draco muttered with a glare. "And you nearly blasted my door in! I hope you're-"

"Is someone here?"

"Excuse me?" Draco asked with a start.

"Is someone here- besides you, of course," Jacob demanded, his voice rough.

Draco snapped out of his surprise. "No," he barked back, "And quite frankly, I do not see how that is any of your-"

"Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to upset you," Jacob said, his voice nearly a purr as he gave Draco a charming smile. Despite himself, Draco felt his irritation leave him.

"Can I come in?"

"I'm just about to leave."

"Just need a minute," Jacob insisted.

"Jacob-"

"Come on, a minute and then I'm out of your hair. You still got time to spare…"

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Don't try to change the subject, can I come in?"

"Jacob," Draco growled, his hold on the door tightening.

"Please," Jacob interrupted, "I need to talk to you…"

"Oh for the love of- fine! Come on in!" Draco barked as he moved to the side, giving Jacob enough room to enter before he closed the door. Jacob walked towards the kitchen, stopping when he caught sight of the broken glass on the floor. "What happened?"

"You, that's what happened," Draco muttered as he gave him a sidelong glare. He gave a small sigh, bent until his knees hit the floor and started to collect the pieces of glass. "It was a favorite of mine, too. Cost me nearly hundred and twenty…uh…dollars…"

Jacob let out a small chocking sound. "You spent all that on a cup?"

"It was a glass, an antique over a hundred years old! It's not just some _cup_…" Draco grumbled as he continued to pick up the pieces of the glass.

"Still, hundred and twenty for a fucking glass? Geez!"

"Did you come here to- ow!" Draco gave a hiss and instantly stuck the bit of his hand that was cut and bleeding into his mouth. "Damn," he mumbled around his hand as he stood, the pieces of glass still in his other hand. He used the largest piece to hold the other pieces as he placed it in the sink before turning on the water.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a bad omen when a glass breaks. You're supposed to wash it away with water…" Draco mumbled absentmindedly. "My mother told me that once."

He brought his hand closer to his face before placing it under the still running water. "It's deeper than I thought it was…"

"Let me see," Jacob said once the water was shut off. Draco turned and gave a small start for he had not realized when Jacob had moved. He grabbed Draco's hand and lifted it so he could see the cut. "It's stopped bleeding."

"If you hadn't distracted me-" His breath hitched in his throat as Jacob raised his hand and kissed the wound. "I'm sorry."

Draco tried very hard to stay hard and unforgiving but in the end, Draco's resolve wavered and crumbled as it tended to do when concerning Jacob. He gave a frustrated sigh. "Alright, stop your groveling. I forgive you."

Jacob kissed his palm and almost instantly, the pale cheeks were tainted crimson. A smirk curled Jacob's lips as he caught sight of the blush and a throaty chuckle left him as he kissed the palm once more. Draco cleared his throat and with a bit of difficulty, schooled his features.

"The reason you are here…?" Draco reminded him dryly.

"I wanted to ask you somethin'," Jacob mumbled with an odd expression.

"Well, out with it," Draco said, and Jacob noticed his accent was just a bit thicker than usual. He lowered their joined hands but did not release his hold on Draco's hand. The warmth that left Jacob's flesh felt nice around Draco's cut and it nearly took the pain away.

"I was wondering…uh…well –ok so there's this…" he cleared his throat. "There's this gathering…party…or whatever you want to call it- back at the Reservation and well…I was wondering…well more like hoping and I mean-" Draco raised an eyebrow when Jacob released a frustrated sigh.

"Just spit it out, miscreant."

Jacob gave a thin and shaky smile. "Just- you want to come over? My dad's been wondering who I've been sneaking around to meet and…" he trailed off.

Draco frowned. "I don't think that would be wise…" he said softly as he passed Jacob and headed upstairs. Jacob followed.

"Why not?" he asked as he caught up with Draco. The Malfoy heir shrugged. He walked into the bathroom and pulled out the muggle first aid kit Harry had bought not to long ago. He couldn't very well use a potion in front of Jacob.

"Look, I just don't see why-"

"Come on, you'll have fun, I promise."

"I'm sure."

"Have I ever broken a promise?"

"Hmm…" Draco grumbled as he applied the disinfectant around the wound. Jacob sighed. "Let me do it. You're not even applying it on the wound, you wuss."

Draco bristled. "What did you call me?!"

"Shh, easy now," Jacob cooed as he properly applied the disinfectant on the cut. Draco let out a small hiss.

"There," Jacob mumbled as he put on the large Band-Aid. "All better." He kissed the covered cut before giving Draco a small smile.

Draco sighed, his gaze shifting away from Jacob. "Jacob-"

"So yeah…come on, please come. It'll be fun. There'll be food and at some point some cool legend telling. It'll be fun and I promise, Quil will be on his best behavior."

"Doubt his best behavior is any better than what I saw the day I met him," Draco said with a firm frown. Jacob gave a small snicker. "Perhaps…"

"Jacob, I just don't think…why do you want me there?"

"Because I do."

"That's not an answer," Draco insisted as he ran his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. "Look, Jacob, I'll just end up ruining the gathering with a comment. Best-"

Jacob grabbed Draco's wrists. "I want you there, does that mean nothing? I want you there." He leaned forward and Draco jerked back in surprise. Draco's shift gave Jacob pause but only for a moment. He stared into those pale eyes that seemed to have darkened with unknown emotions and Jacob slowly inched closer.

"Don't," Draco whispered but Jacob barely registered the near plea as he continued to lean down until their lips touched. It was chaste and warm for a long moment and in that space of time, Draco's eyes closed and his thoughts seemed to have evaporated. He felt strong, warm arms wrap around his waist and bring him closer to a solid and heated chest and his own arms circled around a bare neck that to him felt as thick and hard as the trunk of a tree. His lips were parted and a tongue slicked into his mouth and he released a moan as that seemingly skilled tongue brushed against his own tongue and then the roof of his mouth.

"_Draco!" _A sharp voice cut through his foggy mind and with an inhale of surprise, he jerked away. He untangled himself from the larger boy and Jacob reluctantly released him.

"I-I think you need to go, Jacob," Draco said softly as he turned away, his attention on organizing the first aid kit.

"Draco-"

"I have school in a minute and I do not like being late, it's a pet peeve."

"I know."

"Yes, yes…" Draco whispered as he placed the kit back in its proper place idly. "You can see your way out, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good…good," Draco continued to whisper as he walked towards the bathroom's door. Jacob grabbed his forearm. "Wait."

"Jacob-"

"No!" Jacob snapped, his eyes narrowed in frustration and his voice sharp and clear. Draco instantly stiffened, his surprise evident in his eyes as he turned slightly to face Jacob. "You like me and for some reason, you won't let yourself admit it," Jacob said roughly, "I…I just want to give you a reason to admit it…please…just come on Sunday. You won't regret it."

Draco could feel the hold on his control shatter and at the risk of doing something his father would disapprove of, Draco looked away from Jacob's form. "Fine, I'll go. Can I go now or is there anything else?"

Jacob gave him a beautiful smile. "No, that's all."

Draco gave a quick nod, not daring to look in Jacob's direction. He turned and walked out of the door, down the stairs, grabbed his backpack and nearly ran to his car.

* * *

Harry caught sight of Draco almost immediately. Harry had been talking with Jasper all the while standing suspiciously close to Edward when he saw Draco stepped out of their car. He looked shaken and with a frown, and a quick 'excuse me' to the Cullens, he walked to where Draco was.

"Draco? You alright?"

"No," Draco said truthfully and quietly. "But what can be expected when Jacob decides to stir the bloody pot!?"

"Jacob? What does he have to do with this?" Harry demanded, his voice sharp and the promise of bodily harm to Jacob if the large boy had somehow hurt Draco as seemed evident by his expression.

"He came over and invited me to a party over at the Reserve on Sunday. I, like a fool, agreed."

"And…" Harry asked softly, encouraging Draco to continue.

"This- this is wrong, Harry," Draco hissed, a look of uncertainty flickering on his face. "Why can't I just-" he cut himself off and pursed his lips angrily. "Never mind." He walked past Harry and did not stop, even when Harry cried out to him desperately.

* * *

"Is something wrong with Draco?" Alice asked with a tilt of her head.

"None of your business," Harry said with a peeved expression and received a small flinch from the petite vampire. "And it seems it's not none of mine either…"

"He'll tell you eventually," Edward assured and Harry gave him a glare. "Of course he will. I'm not about to let my best mate suffer!" He gave a small sigh before he turned and left, not bothering to say goodbye to the Cullens.

Edward made to follow but Jasper stopped him. "Let him cool off. He's…emotional right now."

"I want to help."

"He does not need it," Jasper said bluntly, "He needs to think. His relationship with Draco is changing. For a long while, they only had each other. Now…it is changing and it seems to have truly just hit him."

* * *

"So, he said yes?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you look like someone kicked your puppy?" Quil said with a grin and Jacob, not for the first time, wanted to gave his good friend a punch in the face. Quil leaned against the side of the Rabbit while Embry sat comfortably on the driver's seat, half his attention on the magazine he had in hand.

"It's nothing…" Jacob said through gritted teeth as his hold on the wrench tightened. "Can't I keep things private?" He let out a curse when the wrench slipped out and hit the engine of his car.

"No," both Embry and Quil said at the same time. "What kind of question is that? Best to just tell us now instead of us finding out when everyone else does…"

Quil received a dirty look for his trouble. He turned towards his thinner friend. "Embry, talk to him, please."

Embry gave a roll of his eyes as he looked away from the magazine he had been reading. "You have no tact. Jacob, open up buddy."

"Yeah, real tactful," Quil mumbled before returning his attention to Jacob. "We just want to make sure nothing too bad happened, you know? We're worried. This-"

"Oh shut up!" Jacob finally roared as he threw the wrench at Quil's head.

"Hey! That could have hit me!"

"I think that was the point," Embry mumbled aloofly as he flipped another page.

"My relationship with Draco is none of your business!"

"Technically-"

"Shut up, Embry!" Jacob barked and Embry sighed.

"Easy, don't go yelling at Embry simply because your little ice prince-"

"Are you looking for another object to be thrown at you?" Jacob snapped

"I don't need you defending me, Quil," Embry grumbled from inside the car, his eyes glancing up briefly from the article to his friends. "But Quil does have a point. Don't go taking my head off. Just relax, alright? We're just trying to help."

"You can't," Jacob said with a sigh as he finally slumped down to the ground and leaned against the tire of his car. "This sucks…"

"Couldn't have gone that bad…you said he agreed."

"Draco always agrees," Jacob said with a shrug. "Takes a while but he always agrees in the end."

"Yeah, once he does significant damage," Quil said with a mock flinch. "He practically spews acid at you during those meetings of yours."

"No he doesn't. He's just…"

"Spiteful?"

"Haughty?" Embry added with a twitch of his lips.

"Stop it. You know I don't like it when you guys talk about him like that."

"Look, it's bad enough that I've had _dreams_ of him because of you," Quil gave a shudder, "But the fact that I can't say anything at all about him? Come on, you're asking for too much. Besides, it's not like I'm lying. He's ruthless, the little bitch."

Jacob gave a snarl as he swung his fist into Quil's knee. "Fuck!" the boy snapped as he grasped his knee in pain. "Damn it, I meant that as a compliment!"

"Look, Jacob, we know it's part of the whole imprinting thing but we're just telling you our opinion, alright? We just wanna help…so, again, what happened? You said he agreed to coming, what's the big deal? He hurt your feelings?"

"No," Jacob said gruffly. "We kissed actually."

"Still not seeing why you're upset. He reject you? That it?"

"He kissed me back," Jacob informed them with a bit of smugness in his voice.

"He was that bad?" Quil joked but surprisingly enough, his comment did not get a rise from his friend.

"No," Jacob said after a while of silence. "He was…he was perfect."

"Gag me," Quil grumbled.

"Shut up, Quil," Embry said, "You wanted to know. Go on, Jacob but please…no details."

"Like I would," Jacob grumbled. "It was afterwards. He pulled away and he was just so…pensive I guess. Speechless even. I think I went too far."

"It was just a kiss," Quil said. "Not like you took him on the floor…"

"Perhaps it was his first kiss and he was simply surprised," Embry volunteered.

Quill looked thoughtful. "Embry's got a point. I mean, the guy may be good looking, gorgeous even-" Jacob raised an eyebrow in slight surprise but Quil continued as if the words were of no importance. "But there aren't many who would go near that personality. Nice wrapping but the package itself is-"

"Don't insult him."

"I was going to say unpleasant," Quil said with a quick glance down to his friend. "And it's not like what I'm saying isn't true. I just can't see anyone willing to spend too much time with him."

"What about that friend of his, Harry? He seems alright with him. Lives with him even."

Jacob gave a grunt. "That kid has enough goodness to spare. He's alright…if you exclude the fact that he reeks of the leeches."

"Gotta do something about that, you know," Quil said softly, "Sam is getting antsy and he wants you to find out why the Cullen has been going there."

"I can't very well just ask Draco about it. If I catch the leech there, then yeah but randomly? He'll ask tons of questions that I won't be able to answer," he ran a hand through his hair. "I get there and the stench is around the house, real fresh and I thought, finally, I get to see the damn leech but it seemed I missed him by a few minutes. He seems to be Harry's…friend."

"That's not good," Embry mumbled. "Not good at all."

"Well the stench isn't so much on Draco so I assume he keeps his distance from the bloodsucker," Jacob let out a snarl, "And it better stay that way."

"So odd, they've kept to themselves mostly, why the sudden interest in a little guy like Harry?" Embry mumbled.

"I don't know," Jacob said softly, his frustration evident. "But Draco's not safe so close to a leech."

Quil and Embry shared a glance. "So…are you going to tell Draco anytime soon?"

"After the party would be a great time," Embry added. "He'll need to know eventually…"

"How the hell am I supposed to tell him? Everyone else has it so easy! Why do I get the guy that doesn't know a thing about the legends, huh?"

"How should we know? You picked him," Quil said. "But after the party is perfect. After he listens to the legends and stuff. Then you can tell him about the Cullens and there! Problem solved, your ice prince stays away from the leeches."

"If it was only that simply."

"Yeah, if only," Embry mumbled, "If only."

* * *

Harry arrived at the cafeteria later than usual, a pensive frown in place. It was by luck that he caught sight of the approaching Edward and he stopped short of the double doors that worked as the cafeteria's entrance. Guilt and relief rushed through him as he took in Edward's form.

The Cullen stood at a small distance, a look of uncertainty on that beautiful face but Harry gave a tentative smile and it seemed like that was the only sign the vampire needed. He reached Harry's side in no time and Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Edward's torso in a hug. "I'm sorry," he mumbled just as he released the taller vampire. "I shouldn't have snapped at you or Alice. Hope she forgives me…"

"It's alright," Edward assured. "I've lost my temper many times."

"But not at me," Harry said with a small smile. "But I appreciate that you're trying to make me feel better. I'm quite the lucky bloke, yeah?"

"I'm the one who's lucky," Edward mumbled softly enough so only Harry could hear. Although they did not necessarily shy away from showing their affection in public, it could be mistaken for a platonic affection and that was how they wished to keep it. They felt no need to proclaim their relationship nor did they feel any need to hide it.

"Get a room," Draco mumbled as he appeared, a frown in place. "Better yet, don't. Who knows what the two of you would start doing…"

"Pervert," Harry accused with a small blush.

"Realistic," he corrected, "He's still a man and I don't trust him with you, at least not with your virtue."

"I'm not some maiden you know."

"Close enough in my book," Draco retorted just as the entered the already busy cafeteria. "I'll get you your food, Harry," Edward said and Harry gave him a grateful smile as he and Draco made their way to their regular table. Mike and Jessica were already there along with an already eating Angela.

Harry took his usual seat and Draco quickly followed, his seat, as always, next to Harry's.

"Hey, Harry," Mike said with a smile, "And hi Draco."

"I've become an afterthought," Draco grumbled. "How lovely."

"Hey Mike," Harry greeted, "And hi Jessica and Angela. You two are awfully quiet."

"No surprise with you, photo girl, but you Jessica, I'm quite surprised. Who died," Draco said with a small, twisted smile and Jessica managed a glare. "No one. Can't a girl sit in silence without everyone thinking the world is ending?"

"A normal girl would but not you," Draco said evenly, his voice harsher than usual and dripping with contempt. "You're the chatterbox of the group. It should be a sign of the world ending when you decide to keep your large trap shut."

"Enough, Draco," Harry said softly as he watched the blonde from the corner of eyes.

"I'm not saying anything too terrible."

"But how you're saying it is a whole different matter," Harry said softly.

"Well, excuse me. Perhaps I should leave then," Draco grumbled as he stood, his skin itching as if mosquitoes had bitten him all over. Harry made to stand up but Draco's cool gaze stopped him. "Enjoy your lunch, poppet."

"Draco!" Harry cried just as Draco walked towards the exit. Harry stood and nearly ran into Edward. "Sorry," he said hurriedly. "I have to go, bye!"

"Wait!" Edward called out but Harry didn't listen and he was out the door a moment later. Edward turned to the table. "What happened?"

"What's it to you?"

"They are my friends," Edward said, his eyes drilling into Mike's. He put the tray down. "I am concerned."

"You don't need to be," Mike said roughly. "It's not any of your business."

Edward swallowed a retort, Mike's mind giving him all the answers he needed. He suddenly didn't know if his presence would not make matters worse.

-----

"Draco, please. Talk to me," Harry pleaded as he followed the blond through the deserted hallway.

"I'm fine. You should go back before your leech gets worried."

"No, you're not," Harry finally snapped as he grabbed Draco's arm. "And I want to know what's bothering you. I want to help."

"Not now," Draco mumbled, his grey eyes troubled. "Not now, spitfire, alright?"

"Promise to talk when we get home?"

"Yeah, once we get home, alright?"

"Alright…do you want to go back and eat?"

"I'm not hungry," Draco said softly but he made his way back to the cafeteria, Harry following closely behind. "I thought you weren't hungry."

"But you are."

"Draco, don't worry about-"

"I'll worry if I want to, Harry," Draco said through gritted teeth. "It's my job."

Harry gave a sigh, "You're being difficult."

"And if I am?"

"Alright, what did this Jacob fellow do, exactly? Should I turn him into a swine?"

"No thank you," Draco said just as he opened the cafeteria door. It occurred almost instantly and Draco, for a moment, was not quite sure what happened.

Harry let out a shrilling shriek as his hand flung to his forehead and pressed hard against the old scar. The pain pulsated in his head and his vision blurred, his stomach twisted into knots and he nearly lost the contents of his stomach.

Arms wrapped around him and held him steady. "Harry! Harry, are you alright! Harry!"

"No…" Harry managed to whimper as another shot of pain hit him. "Get me out of here…"

The whisper of students in the cafeteria started to rise just as Edward appeared beside the two wizards. "What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure," Draco said, his eyes shining with worry and something close to dread. "But we're not staying here to find out. Harry, can you walk?"

"I-" he let out a hiss, "God, yes, just get me out of here. Back home- anywhere, get me out of here!"

Edward wasted no time in scooping the boy into his arm. "I'll take him to your car," he said to Draco, his voice even yet his eyes filled with worry. "You can drive him home."

Draco's thoughts were loud and clear. Edward knew for certain that Draco knew what was going on. Draco knew why Harry was in pain. Draco knew how to fix it. But Draco still seemed puzzled, absolutely and completely surprised. His thoughts suddenly calmed and they were once more mere whispers to Edward.

Draco gave a sharp nod as he followed them to the parking lot, a cool mask in place. He had wanted to object when Edward had scooped Harry up, thinking that perhaps Edward was about to take Harry away but at Edward's suggestion, Draco decided to play along. Harry needed to leave, _immediately_.

They arrived at the car and without missing a beat, Draco opened the passenger side door. Edward placed Harry gently on to the seat.

"Still hurting?" Edward whispered and he received a small shake of Harry's head. "It's not as bad."

Draco suddenly closed the door, his cool expression cracking. "We need to leave. Bye," He didn't bother waiting for Edward to answer as he got into the driver's seat and with shaky hands, started the car.

They were out of the parking lot and on the main road moments later. Edward watched them leave, the idea of following them crossing his mind and with a quick glance around his surroundings, he ran from the parking lot and towards their home.

At that moment, he did not care to give Draco and Harry privacy. He wanted to know what had happened, and nothing short of his beheading and burning would stop him.

* * *

WOW! That sure took a long time to write! Not quite sure why. Alright, so I have Spring Break now. WOOT. Hopefully, I'll be able to update at least two more chapters before I have to return to my classes.

**Next Chapter**: Edward learns a bit more about Harry's past. Draco goes to the party at the Reservation. Also, what many of you have been patiently and some impatiently waiting for, the confrontation between Jacob and Edward!

**P.S.** _Yami Ryo_ sent me a message asking me about the pairing **Charlie/Harry**. Yep, you heard (read) right. It does have potential to be a good fic so long as Charlie is portrayed as not so old and well…uugg-looking. Then there's the fact that Harry can't be too young nor too old himself…but anyway, I promised I would mention this pairing in my author note of my next chapter and see if anyone is interested in giving it a go. If you are, please contact me or _Yami Ryo. _

_- I actually have a good idea of how it could work. A relatively young (but legal) Harry arrived to Forks where he somehow meets Charlie. They start to become friends and then live together. Bella arrives and drama insures! –grin- _

Thanks guys for the lovely reviews and keep them coming! I know nowadays it doesn't seem like it but reviews make me want to write more and update quicker! –wink-

_**Also, I'll be updating a betaed version of this soon enough so sorry for any mistakes that slipped by me! **_


	14. Primrose

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. Don't own anything you recognize!

**Warning(s):** **Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Protective!Draco; Now **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]; Jacob/Draco

**Summary:** They've been hiding and running, training and indulging for years. What are the chances they meet a family hiding away a secret nearly as big as their own in the little town of Forks?

**Note:** Always take the time to read my **Ending Notes**. I usually write little comments of importance!

* * *

**Chapter XII  
Primrose  
**Young Love; I Cannot Live Without You

* * *

By the time they arrived to their home, Harry's headache had vanished, leaving him drenched in sweat and unbelievably tired.

"Harry, don't fall asleep yet, Harry," Draco called out as he shook a thin shoulder. "Come on poppet, let's get out of the car."

Harry gave a small sigh but he nodded as he tiredly unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. He pulled himself out of the car and made his way towards the door, his legs shaking beneath him. He blinked, his legs no longer carrying him to the door as he tried very hard to focus, to drive away the heavy fog that seemed to have fallen around his mind.

"Harry!" a voice cried out sharply and it took him a bit to realize he was falling, the floor creeping towards his face. Yet the cold, solid ground did not hit him as strong arms wrapped around him. Even through the fog around his mind, he could still tell whose arms were around him. He gave a small smile before a yawn disturbed it. "Thanks," he mumbled. "My head was about to say hello to the pavement."

"What are you doing here?" Draco bristled. "We don't need your help."

"Does not matter, I am helping," Edward snarled.

"Stop it, both of you," Harry grumbled. "I'm in no mood to play peacemaker, alright? Edward, if you're going to stay, you can't annoy Draco, alright? He's stressed out enough. Draco, let Edward stay." His voice was sharp and clear, the usual lightness gone and it seemed his tone was enough, for the two didn't argue. Instead, Edward shifted Harry in his arms before carrying him inside the house, Draco on his heels.

The door barely closed behind him before Draco had his wand out. "Sit him on the sofa," he instructed. Edward gave a sharp nod, his attention mostly on Harry but he could still hear Draco's incantation. Objects zoomed through the air and gently settled themselves around Harry.

"Poppet, come on, Harry!" Draco called out as he tapped Harry's cheek with his palm. "Listen, I know you're tired but you have- Harry!" he gave a harder slap.

"Ouch," Harry exclaimed, his eyes snapping open and a glare forming. "You didn't have to hit me so hard!"

"At least it woke you up," Draco said roughly. He turned to Edward. "You're not going to just stand there, right? Grab me that case over there." He gave a jerk of his head to the side. Edward silently grabbed the case and placed it where Draco kneeled.

Draco gave a grunt of thanks as he opened the case. "Here, it'll help," Draco said as he held a small vial to Harry. "It'll keep you awake for a bit longer."

"I hate these," Harry mumbled. "I'll sleep for fifteen hours after it wears off."

"Eleven but close enough," Draco said. "Just drink it."

Harry gave a sigh, his eyes stinging as he fought away the impulse to close them. He drank the vial's contents quickly and gave a small grimace at the flavor.

"Why couldn't you have just given me a Pepperup Potion? I know- mostly for colds but it would have done the same thing as this," he gave the vial a small wave. "Uhh…I feel all giddy now." He squirmed in the seat. "I hate this potion."

"Yeah, yeah," Draco grumbled. "I know you're giddy, but you have to focus, alright?"

Harry wasn't listening. "Edward," He mumbled softly, "You wanna sit next to me?"

"Harry-" Draco tried to gain the brunette's attention and was ignored.

"I will stand here, just in case Draco needs further assistance," Edward said smoothly, shooting Draco a quick glance.

"You don't want to sit next to me? Are you afraid of me, is that it?" Harry grumbled, his fidgeting seeming to get worse.

"No, I just do not wish to get in the way."

Harry frowned and opened his mouth to no doubt object when Draco grabbed his chin roughly. "Now that I have your attention, open those eyes wider, let me see those jewels of yours." Harry widened his eyes yet still somehow managed to give Draco a dark look.

Draco brought his wand close to Harry's right eye. "Owie…"

"Hmm, it's just light, don't be such a wuss,"

"It still hurts my eyes, jerk."

"Next eye," Draco muttered with a small smirk. The tip of his wand, still lit and bright, shifted to Harry's left eye.

"Are you checking to see-"

"Nope," Draco said, not waiting for Edward to finish.

"You do not even know what I was going to-"

"Yes I do and the answers no. I'm just trying to see if anything is in there that's not supposed to be," Draco said, "Simple really. Flash some light and see what flashes back."

"Simple indeed," Edward said and he saw a flash in Draco's mind of words and phrases that he couldn't quite understand, Draco's thoughts were less than a whisper and it left the vampire frustrated and hopeless.

"You done yet?" Harry asked.

"Not yet," Draco said just as he gave his wand a small shake. "Alright, give me a passage to get in through, don't want to hurt you."

Harry glanced towards Edward and gave him a smile. "I wonder if you'll be able to read my mind afterward…"

He did not give Edward time to ask what he meant before he closed his eyes and concentrated. His mind was completely surrounded by thick, _concrete_ walls, thoughts and emotions zooming and flourishing within his imaginary high walls. Runes and drawings of snakes and felines were carved into the walls and they seemed to move and shift, constantly protecting the walls.

He imagined a small door appearing and just for affect, added a doorknob. He felt something heavy enter his mind as he heard Draco whisper the Legilimency spell. He gave a shuddering breath as he felt Draco enter through the small opening and drift through his mind. It was a gentle caress and Harry barely felt it.

He gave a small sigh once he felt Draco retreat and he imagined the door closing and disappearing and it did. He checked his mental walls quickly before he retreated and opened his eyes.

He turned to Edward with a smile. "Well?"

"A flicker…nothing I could define though. It was as if I was seeing through cloth," Edward mumbled, a small frown in place. "Do you mean to tell me you have a…shield around your mind? Constantly? Even when you sleep?"

"Especially when I sleep," Harry said softly. "My walls do not come down, for any reason whatsoever. I can make a small opening but that's about it."

"Especially while you sleep, you say? Does this have anything to do with the hissing or the…odd phrases you sometimes utter?"

"Hissing?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"Odd phrases?" Draco mumbled, a look crossing his features that caught Edward's attention.

"I am not quite sure how to explain it…" Edward admitted with a tilt of his head. "But while you slept today in the morning…you hissed. Quite odd really…it sounded vaguely like a-"

"Snake," Harry finished off as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I do that sometimes. I'm a Parselmouth."

"Parselmouth? How exactly? You do not seem to have any-"

Harry gave a giggle. "Only you would know that Parselmouth has an alternate meaning to muggles and actually _know_ the meaning. To a wizard, a Parselmouth is someone who can speak Parseltongue, the language of snakes. You heard hissing but it isa language to me."

"How…interesting," Edward said after a slight pause. "So you can speak to snakes? Can you, Draco?"

"Of course not," Draco snapped. "Do you know how rare such a gift is?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to him. Of course a Slytherin family like the Malfoys would think it's a gift but to most wizards, it's the mark of a Dark wizard. For the most part, it's just another trait that makes me even odder."

"You do not like your gift then?"

"Hmm…no, it's not that. I actually do like conversing with most snakes. Their way of thinking is quite…interesting but I've had bad experiences because of it and therefore I'm…hesitant…"

"This is all very nice and all but back to the matter at hand. You said he said odd phrases? Care to elaborate what you mean by that and why you were in his room to begin with while he was sleeping?" Draco's deep drawl turned into mere hisses by the end of his sentence and Edward could practically feel the tension and anger radiating from the blond.

Therefore, he chose to lie. "I visited him earlier this morning. I wanted to know if he was going with you or not. I would not have time to come and visit him if only to be sent away. Yves needed my help. Before I woke him, I heard the hissing and odd phrases."

Draco gave him a disbelieving look before he glanced towards Harry. "Is this true, Harry?"

"Why would he lie?"

"Because that's what men do when they get caught somewhere they're not supposed to be at a time most inapprop-"

"Of for Gods sake, lighten up. You're acting like we're just waiting for the chance to have sex!"

Draco gave him a dirty look. "Calm down, will you?"

"I am calm, just giddy," Harry said sarcastically.

Draco just shook his head, his attention once more on Edward. "Well, continue! Tell me about these _odd phrases_."

Edward gave him a harsh look but did as Draco said. "I know Harry talks while he sleeps. He's told me that before and I've caught him talking while he napped but it was different. It didn't quite sound like Harry…perhaps it was my imagination but it sounded…distorted…different."

Draco's pale expression seemed to become even more pallid as he quickly turned to Harry, his hands cupping Harry's cheeks. "Have you kept something from me? Have you put down your walls, Harry? Answer me!"

"No!" Harry snapped. "I'm not stupid! My walls are always up and always strong!"

"Then why the hell have you slipped into his mind!?" Draco roared as he stood up and started to pace, looking like a caged animal. "That is not supposed to happen!"

"Well, obviously it has!" Harry said roughly as he stood up again. "Besides, I may not be the one who's going into his mind."

"He's not suppose to get to yours either!"

"Well, you know how he is!" Harry cried out, "If he gets too happy or too angry, he lets his walls slip for a second and then some of his stuff slips into mine through some crack. You know my walls aren't a hundred percent perfect."

"This is bad," Draco said, "This is very, very bad. This means he might-" he let out a strangled sound before turning towards Edward. "Do you remember what those odd phrases were?"

Edward's face was impassive and with a side glance to Harry that clearly said 'we'll be talking about this later', he spoke. "He said 'she'll be useful' and then 'are you questioning me…ignorant fool…I ought to…'"

"That it?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's definitely not you, Harry!"

Harry gave a sigh, "So he got through, so what? We know it could still be a possibility even with my walls up."

"Those walls are up so as to protect you from outside influence!"

"Well, he's not all that outside," Harry grumbled. "Besides, it does. Edward can't even get a reception. That's pretty good seeing as he can still hear your thoughts and you have a shield up too."

"Mine aren't enhanced," Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Look, it doesn't matter. We now know what we always suspected. Can we move on-"

"Yes, lets. Care to tell me what happened? There were no scenes of a struggle in your mind nor did I find-"

"Look, I don't know, alright?"

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I don't know!" Harry said with a glare that weakened quickly enough.

"Was it an attack? Was he attacking your walls?"

"No."

"Was he trying to slip through?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"It- look, it felt like…it felt like he was here, alright?"

"Here?" Draco whispered softly, his eyes widening and fear entering him. "That's- why…he knows we're here?"

"Draco-"

"We have to leave, _immediately_!" Draco cried out but Harry grabbed his forearm. "He's not here, Draco. He's not. Alright? He's not. I would know if he was, he's not."

"You said-"

"I said it _felt_ like he was here but he's not. Compared to what I would feel if he was here, today's pain was just a scrape, alright? It wasn't as powerful and his presence, I didn't feel it. So calm down before you have a stroke, Draco."

"How can you tell me to calm down when-"

"Look, it could have been a fluke, alright? Maybe he did enter my mind and didn't realize it. Maybe he was really angry, maybe…I don't know but I do know he isn't _here_ in Forks. Nor are his Death Eaters. The whole bloody town is warded. The moment someone with the Dark Mark enters the town's borders, my mind rings like church bells."

"Harry-"

"Why don't you contact the Order?" Harry said as he fiddled with his shirt. "Tell them what happened. They'll tell you that Vol- the Dark Lord hasn't left England. Trust me on this, Draco. It was…it was nothing."

Draco turned, "So help me, Harry if you're lying to me," he walked towards the fireplace and Harry took the opportunity to grab Edward's hand and led him to the stairs. "We'll be upstairs, Draco."

The blond gave a grunt of acknowledgment, his head already in the green fire. Edward let himself be led to Harry's room, his face still impassive and Harry risked a glance over his shoulder. He gave a small wince as he caught his expression.

"Please don't look at me like that…" Harry said softly as he finally entered the room.

"There is a lot about you that I do not know."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah…yeah, that's true but…I…I didn't…it's complicated."

"A favorite phrase of yours, it seems," Edward commented as his eyes landed on the opposite wall.

Harry gave a small whimper as he made his way towards Edward. He tentatively touched a cold cheek but Edward refused to look down at him and with a fit of rage somewhat unlike him, Harry slapped him.

Pain shot through his hand but he ignored it for the most part as he turned away from Edward and cradled his hand next to his chest. "If you're going to be like that then leave!"

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't want a statue, Edward, I want my boyfriend."

"But I am a statue, a moving, undead statue. You have always known _that_."

"Oh stop it!" Harry snapped as he turned and glared. "Like you've told me everything about yourself!"

"Nearly everything," Edward said through gritted teeth. "I know the basics of you, just like I know the basics of everyone I come in contact with. I do not know your past. I do not know your friends, nor your _adventures_. I do not know-"

"I've talked plenty about my friends!"

"But not why you left them, or why you kept moving around for years. I know nothing of your life but scraps."

"Nothing else should matter," Harry whispered harshly. "Or have your feelings for me changed?"

"No, they have not and you should not ask such a ridiculous question," Edward retorted. "My feelings have not changed although it has finally dawned on me how little I know of you, Harry."

"You know enough."

"No, I do not."

"What would you like to know, Edward, my life summarized into a nice story, my fears, my enemies, what!?"

"I want to know _you_," Edward responded softly.

Those words gave Harry pause and his anger slipped away, leaving him almost pensive. The pause left the air thick with tension as green eyes stared into dark amber. "Fine," Harry said at last, a mulish expression in place. He walked towards his bed and sat at the edge, his legs grazing the floor and his hands tucked neatly in his lap.

"Get comfortable," he said with a steady voice. "It's going to take a while…" He cleared his throat, his eyes still taking in Edward's passive expression. He gave a sigh as he ran his hand through already tousled locks. "Where do I begin? Well, I suppose the beginning would be good…"

He cleared his throat once more. "During my parent's school years, a Dark wizard started to gain power and influence. Shortly after graduating, my parents and their close friends joined…an organization that battled against the Dark wizard. It was called the Order of the Phoenix."

"By the time they joined, the Wizarding World, especially Britain, was a dangerous place…people winding up dead or missing…Ministry officials were found to be under his control…it was a very unsafe and uncertain time. But as I said, my parents fought against him. After I was born, a prophecy was made. It stated that the one with the power to vanquish him would be born on the end of July to parents whom thrice defied the Dark wizard. It also stated that only this chosen one had the possibility to vanquish him."

"So of course, it turns out I fit that description, as did another baby. My family and I were taken into safety but you see, being from the Wizarding World, we couldn't just up and move to another location and expect that to stop him. He was a wizard after all; he could have found us easily. Instead, we were protected with the Fidelius Charm."

Edward frowned- a barely noticeable twitch of the lips but Harry caught it and he gave the vampire a thin smile. "It's a rather complex spell that basically involves the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. This information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper. The information is then impossible to find, unless of course the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper keeps their mouth shut, the secret is safe, in that case, our location. So, under the Fidelius Charm, my parents and I went into hiding, it didn't last long for the Secret-Keeper betrayed us, he had been working for the Dark wizard for a long while." Harry's gaze seemed to glaze over and his voice held not a hint of emotion.

"He came in through the door- my dad intercepted him all the while telling my mom to run…she did. She went upstairs. I was still in her arms, a year old…up the stairs…to my room. My dad was dead by the time we reached the room. The Dark wizard walked to my room…" Harry tilted his head, a look of deep thought in place. "He blasted open the door…my mom pleaded with him…_no…no…not Harry…take me…not Harry_…he warned her to stand aside. She refused and he killed her. He turned his wand to me and said the _magic words_: Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse. Yet it didn't kill me, instead the curse bounced off me and struck him. It didn't kill him, no, it just left him a pathetic, bodiless creature. Weak and barely existing. Never has anyone ever survived the Killing Curse, yet I survived with only a scar…" he touched the scar in a caress, his lips tugged into a bitter smile. "From then on, I was known as the Boy-Who-Lived….the boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But I was an orphan and thus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and head of the Order sent me to my aunt's house where I spend roughly ten years under their thumb. They didn't like me and they didn't even bother hiding it."

He shifted slightly.

"When I was eleven, I was introduced to the Wizarding World. I can't quite explain it…it was wonderful…it was magical, alive…it was _home_. I learned about my suppose fame, of how I was the only person to have ever survived the Killing Curse. People who had never met me wanted to shake my hand…" he trailed off. "It was quite…odd and overwhelming."

Harry gave a tender smile as he continued to softly tell of his years in Hogwarts, describing every adventure and mischief. He told him about his teachers and his friends. He told him about every year and how it seemed somehow, each was connected with Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort. He told him about Sirius and about Remus and how he suspected they were meant for each other despite everything that had happened to them. He told him of his wish that he could have grown up with the two older wizards instead of the Dursleys. He told him about Peter Pettigrew's betrayal and how that man's cowardice cost him many things in his life.

Edward gave a small sound, perhaps to show his sympathies but Harry made no sign that he had heard or accepted the gesture. Instead, he continued his tale by telling him about the Quidditch World Cup and about the rise of the Death Eaters. How he was entered into the Triwizard Tournament illegally and about the fake Mad-Eye. He told him about the challenges and the scene at the Cemetery. He even told him about Cedric.

Harry's cool mask shattered, his eyes stinging and he cleared his throat as he looked away from Edward. "You remind me a bit of Cedric…" he mumbled, "He too was handsome, popular…the girls fawning at his feet…smart and simply warmhearted. He was charming…a good friend to me even though we were supposed to be rivals…he was a good person and he most definitely did not deserve to die…especially not as he did…"

"Har-"

"I'm quite surprised that I never fell for him…" Harry tilted his head. "I would have been most happy with him…"

He noticed Edward's flinch but he didn't comment. Instead, he shook his head. "It does not matter now…as I said, he died in that Graveyard…" he shifted slightly, no longer quite so close to the edge of the bed. "The Ministry didn't believe me about his return and it was decided that it would be best if we left, temporarily of course, wait until the heat died down. We traveled the world, visiting places like Tibet, Japan, South America, Egypt. We trained and we worked hard. Moved after a few weeks or as soon as we learned what we went there to learn. It was chaotic and tiring but we managed, Draco and me. We survived together. The Order would send us information –tell us if we were close to being discovered, stuff like that. They're quite protective of me…" he gave a small scoff, "Although I can't really blame them. Voldemort has been like a cancer for so long and the chance that I could rid the Wizarding World of him…it gives them hope to continue."

The silence stretched and it was then that Edward realized Harry was done.

"And what occurred today?" Edward said once he found his voice.

"Voldemort…Tom…he and I…we share a bond, a link. Our minds are connected and it was quickly decided that this was a dangerous thing. What if he possessed me, searched through my mind for information, influenced my thoughts and emotions? What if I slipped into his mind? Too many what ifs, so a barrier was created."

"Draco has this?"

"No. Draco learned Occlumency- the art of guarding one's mind. You need restraint, control over your emotions and discipline. Not exactly my forte. I tried it though and failed miserably. What I have protecting my mind does not come down, at least not without me suffering through an insufferable headache for a few days. It's pretty much a permanent solution. Yet it's not a hundred percent solid either. There are cracks but finding those cracks and getting through-" he scoffed, "Good luck with that.'

"You lied to me" Edward said.

"When?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow and a cold look.

"When I told you of my ability. You seemed quite surprised that I could not read your mind or Draco's."

Harry gave a deep sigh. "I didn't lie. I didn't even say anything, I simply said that Draco's mind is much more reserved and it is. Mine is just hiding behind a wall!"

Harry's comment did nothing to smooth Edward's frown. "Draco can enter your thoughts however?"

"Only when I make a small opening for him but the walls _do_ stay up."

Edward give a small sigh, the tension in his shoulders seeming to lessen and Harry gave a tentative smile that was laced with sorrow. "It doesn't matter now, I'll be leaving soon enough."

"What?" Edward exclaimed and for the first time, an emotion crossed his features. "Why?"

Harry's smile seemed to shake as he suppressed that stinging pain in his heart as he walked towards him. He reached and caressed the tall vampire's cheek and Edward leaned into the touch. Harry's smile seemed to steady itself, his fingers rubbing the smooth and cold skin instinctively.

"The Order would never risk it, even if I tell them I'm certain Voldemort isn't here. They'll demand we return. This was temporary after all, a small vacation. They thought it best for me to…_relieve_ some stress before I entered hell."

"No," Edward said and it resembled an animal's snarl. His eyes narrowed slightly and a deep and unsettling emotion flickered in them.

"There was a reason why I never told you much about me. It's not because I didn't trust you or anything like that. I just- I liked it. I liked how you made me feel, how you saw me: as Harry, nothing more nothing less yet at the same time, special, worthwhile, and beautiful. You saw me simply as an odd little wizard with a few quirks who didn't have a world's future on their shoulder or an odd mind link to some psychopath. I guess…" he gave a bitter smile, "It's just- I was a bit scared that you would want to end this once you knew everything. I liked this world that you and I had started to create and the thought of it disappearing, it tore at me."

"You _can't_," Edward stressed, his voice soft and nearly pleading.

"They'll come and fetch me if I refuse. That would put your family in danger, Edward," Harry whispered sadly, his face twisted in angst, his body shaking and Edward could feel the magic hovering, buzzing in the air between them. The young wizard stretched and gave the Cullen a tender and brief kiss on the lips. "Please…I…I can't ask of you what I truly want to ask…terribly selfish…but I do wish, I do hope I'll be able to visit you at least, Ed-" Harry didn't finish for the vampire was no longer in the room. Harry let out a shaky breath, a hand on his chest as the pain continued to shred and grind his heart. He dug himself under the sheets and only when he felt completely covered did he let the tears fall.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore listened to Draco's report silently, not bothering to interrupt the younger wizard. What the boy informed him did indeed worry him but not quite as much as it did the Malfoy heir. The younger wizard fell silent, his expression turning suspicious. "Is something wrong? I was sure-"

"I am quite fine, my boy, quite fine. Only, I was pondering on how to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That you cannot return just yet."

"And why the hell not!?" Draco nearly shrieked. "Weren't you listening-"

"Yes, Draco, despite my age, I can guarantee my hearing is excellent," he gave him a certain look. "However, now is simply not the best time to return. For one thing, Tom has gone on vacation it seems and although we know he has not left the country-"

"Wait, hold on, did you just say vacation?" Draco exclaimed in disbelief. "What, was tormenting half the Wizarding World too stressful?" he replied sarcastically, "Why weren't we informed?"

"We learned of it recently. He has left a Golem in charge of the manor but the vampires are still there."

"The raids have stopped?"

"For the moment. We are taking the moment to…catch up on a few things. Tom's folly was always his pride. He thinks too little of his opponents."

"Headmaster-"

"The connection has gotten stronger," Dumbledore said softly, almost as if afraid of being heard. "You know this, we all know this. It's the reason why Harry's wall is so important; it at least keeps their minds separate, for the most part. Just as Harry senses him, Tom senses Harry but unlike Harry, Tom's range is much further. He senses that Harry is somewhere in America, somewhere in the west but the moment Harry enters England, Tom will sense it. Perhaps not his exact location, but close enough to be considered a risk. Best to retrieve Harry when we know Tom is in his manor, isolated."

"Wards can't protect us forever, Headmaster."

"Quite right but until I know Tom's relative location, it would not be safe. Please understand. Remember, there is more at stake…"

"So what, you want us to just pretend like nothing's happened?"

"No, quite the contrary. I was hoping you would keep a closer eye on things…heighten the wards around the house and do an inspection on the sensors around town. Those sensors damage easily."

"Of course."

"Expect Severus to visit soon so as to check Harry's mind more thoroughly. Also, perhaps Harry and you should begin…packing. Never hurts to be prepared."

Draco gave a curt nod and received a small smile in return. "It seems your vacation is coming to a close."

"Vacation, vacation, vacation. Hiding is more like it," Draco grumbled. "It's as stable as it's going to get, Dumbledore."

"Yes, yes…" he said softly, "Forgive this old fool's naivete."

Draco frowned. Even though Dumbledore's comment lacked any patronization, Draco could not help but feel like a child. "I will gather the members quickly. We will be in touch, Draco and give my regards to Harry."

Their conversation ended, the fire soon burned golden and yet Draco stayed inside the living room.

Why couldn't things be less complicated? Why couldn't they just leave…leave this town behind and simply stop delaying the inevitable? Soon enough, they would have to fight –Harry would have to face him.

* * *

Harry heard the knock and the soft calling of his name but he did not answer Draco nor did he move from underneath the covers, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to block out everything. His magic hissed and slid underneath his skin and the only reason it was still in his shaky control was because he was expressing his emotions. He let the tears and even a few sobs leave him, his hands over his mouth muffling the sound.

"Harry, damn-" Draco entered the room, his patience gone and the curse he had ready for both Harry and Edward died on his lips as he caught sight of the empty room. Fear gripped his heart quickly until he noticed the lump on the bed. With quick steps, he walked towards the sheet-covered lump and with a solid yank, revealed the Boy-Who-Lived.

His knees touched his chest as he laid on his bed in a fetal position, his eyes closed and his cheeks stained with tears, his nose wet and his lips quivering as he tried to suppress what looked like a sob.

"Spitfire," Draco said softly as he sat on the bed and tentatively placed a hand on the tousled hair. "What's wrong, poppet…"

Harry gave a small jerk of his head and a small sniffle but did not answer Draco's question. He seemed to shrink further into himself.

"Harry, come on, Harry…"

"I don't want to leave him," Harry said so softly, "I don't. I-" He untangled himself and turned to face Draco. "Please…can't we just- can't we convince the Order to extend our stay, please?"

"You're crying over Cullen?"

"Please don't say it like that," Harry nearly moaned, "Not as if you are disappointed! I…you know how much I care for him!"

"No," Draco said after a pause, "I don't." he raised his hand to Harry's cheek and brushed away the tear that had started to fall. "He's not worth your tears, Harry."

"Yes!" Harry said heatedly, "He deserves everything that is me and I-" he choked down a sob, "I can't even give him my presence! I can't even…" he hid his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking as his emotions nearly overwhelmed him.

Draco could feel the thickness in the air, could practically taste Harry's magic at the back of his throat and he cleared it, his breath coming out shallowly. "Harry, you have to calm down, alright? Get yourself under control, Harry!"

"I can't!" Harry said, "I want Edward back! He left me! I want him back, Draco!"

"He what?!" Draco hissed, his fist clenching as he nearly stood up and went in search of the vampire. "He broke up with you?!"

"No…at least I don't think so, he just left. I-" he cleared his throat, "I told him everything, about me and Tom and the Order…I told him that I would have to leave really soon and he just left."

"You told him!" Draco cried out in disbelief and slight anger. "Harry! Have you lost your mind!? You can't just go spewing such information to anyone-"

"He's not just anyone, Draco, he's Edward!"

"You trust him with your life, with your secrets?"

"Yes!"

Draco seemed taken back. "You're willing to risk it…risk our safety, your safety, you're willing to risk the Order and their work for _him_?"

A troubled expression twisted Harry's face but he soon gave a small nod. "Yes…I…he means the world to me, Draco…"

And the realization of Harry's feelings hit Draco then and there. He gave a small wretched moan as he turned away from Harry and stood, his shoulders quivering as he suppressed the feelings that bubbled in his throat. His palm flew into his mouth and he bit down harshly, stopping the scream that nearly left his lips. He gave a small grunt of pain, low enough that even he could barely hear it.

Only when he thought his emotions were under his control did he turn so he was facing Harry. A cool mask was in place and he stared at Harry without a flicker of emotion or recognition. "You love him," Draco said clearly.

Harry looked away from the suddenly frightening form. "That's-"

"Don't you dare say it isn't important, Harry James Potter," Draco hissed. "It's one thing to care for him and it's a whole different matter when you _love_ him," he spat the word as if it were bitter.

"I know what happens when wizards love too deeply, Draco," Harry said softly. "Remus and Sirius remember?"

"Yes and see how that ended up?"

"You're acting like one of them is dead! They still have a chance!"

Draco gave a snort. "You and your naivety. You cannot fall deeper, Harry, stop this! Please, this is-"

"You, better than anyone, should know I cannot control how I _feel_…" Harry said, his green eyes blazing as he stared into Draco's grey eyes. His magic snapped and crackled above his skin. "I've tried already to simply care for him and like him, that didn't work and it won't. You can disapprove all you like but it does not change things," tears began to fall once more, "It does not change the fact that I love him and my heart feels like it's being torn out. It's not fair I have to give him up…because, because it's my bloody _duty_ to kill Tom…I-I just want to be with him. That's all…"

He broke down and those tears were accompanied by sobs as he once again hid his face in his hands. "How can you tell me not too feel like this? Do you think I would willingly feel this pain, willingly love him if it meant I couldn't be with him? You think I am a fool, I know exactly how the Order is going to react when- _if_ they find out about him, especially seeing as Tom has allied himself with a bunch of vampires himself."

"Harry…"

"I want to be selfish, I really do. I want to stay here and say screw it to them but I can't," he said bitterly, "I can't because I'm not selfish and I can't just…I can't just let them all die because of me. So I have to sacrifice my heart…" he gave another bitter smile. "Well…it was inevitable right? You yourself said it; this could only end in heartbreak…"

The cool mask cracked before it shattered and those grey pools warmed and flickers of worry and perhaps love entered them as he walked towards Harry, pulled the boy from the bed and close to his chest. He wrapped one arm around his shoulders while the other hand grasped the back of Harry's head and gently placed it against Draco's chest. "Damn it, Harry…no matter what, I didn't want it to end like this…I didn't. I never wanted you to go through heartbreak or any type of pain. Never, my little poppet."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco. "It doesn't matter," he whispered. Draco could feel the boy's magic but it neither stung nor hurt, resembling more a sorrowful caress than anything else. "By the time he comes to see me- if he comes to see me, we'll be gone." He pulled away. "I guess I should start packing, huh?"

"Yes…" Draco said softly, "But we'll be staying for a bit longer," he said and at Harry's shocked expression, he could not help the small smile that curled his lips. He could not quite bear seeing Harry so wretched and so he opened his mouth and told him of the conversation between Dumbledore and him.

* * *

"Edward, stop this!" Yves cried out as he finally grabbed Edward's arm that had made its way to push the piano to the opposite wall, "Edward!"

The younger vampire gave a snarl as he yanked his arm from Yves' hold. The older vampire let out a small whimper that quickly turned into a growl of his own as he swung his hand and hit Edward squarely in the cheek. It was a sharp and ear-splitting thunder. "Stop this, Edward Cullen! That is my prize portrait and so help me if you damage it by throwing furniture around!" he gave a huff, "Now, what is going on, _mon ange_?"

"He's leaving," Edward replied after a small pause as he tried to regain control of his temper. Yves did not need further explanation as he swung his thin arms around Edward's neck and hugged the younger vampire to his breast. "My poor _ange_," Yves said softy as he caressed Edward's head of bronze hair. "Where to?"

"England."

"Now, that is not so bad," Yves said softly, reassuringly. "You can visit him…he can visit you…maybe one day he will-"

"It is not that simple!" Edward hissed as he pulled away from Yves's embrace.

Yves raised an eyebrow. "But it is. You are simply giving in too easily, just as I did. Now, are you going to wait decades before realizing this as I did?"

"Yves-"

"The hardest part was asking Carlisle to be with me…and it wasn't so hard to begin with, I simply thought it was. I wasted decades telling myself how impossible it was…" Yves gave a small smile. "Are you going to do the same?"

"He's mortal, I should have known better…" Edward whispered with a twisted and anguished expression. "And he's…he's quite loved, I doubt they would appreciate a monster loving their _savior_."

"What are you talking about"

"Never mind, I do not wish to talk," Edward said softly as he turned, not even bothering to take his time towards the stairs, instead he appeared at the top of the stairs within a blink of an eye and disappeared to his room even quicker.

Yves gave a grumble as he sat down on the piano bench, his fingers ghosting across the keys. He himself was not much of a musician. Yet he let his fingers hit the keys idly, his thoughts suddenly on where the rest of his children where.

* * *

Harry gave Draco a small smile and another nod, reassuring the boy that he would be fine for half an hour until the blond returned. Draco had offered to cook, something he only ever did when he felt he needed to dote on Harry a bit more than usual. It usually occurred when the Boy-Who-Lived was sick but never before had Harry been this emotionally upset and perhaps that was why Draco felt it was his duty to cheer him up. Only, they didn't have much food.

Draco gave Harry one last look over his shoulder before closing the door behind him. Harry took a moment to simply sit on the bed before he sprang up and walked towards his bookshelf. He pulled out a small book and with a small sigh, walked back to his bed where he let himself fall. He opened the book without taking to notice where exactly and began reading.

_'And I pray one prayer--I repeat it till my tongue stiffens--Catherine Earnshaw, may you not rest as long as I am living! You said I killed you--haunt me, then! The murdered __**do**__ haunt their murderers. I believe –I know that ghosts __**have**__ wandered on earth. Be with me always--take any form--drive me mad! Only __**do**__ not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you! Oh, God! It is unutterable! I __**cannot**__ live without my life! I __**cannot**__ live without my soul!' _

Harry read the words softly, his heart giving an almost undetectable stop as the words seemed to warm his veins and nearly smooth his still fuzzy magic.

He had fallen in love with certain muggle English literature perhaps because, despite their troubles, he truly envied the characters in them. How he wished he could be as selfish as Catherine, as vengeful as Heathcliff. He once dreamed of having someone such as Mr. Darcy fancying him. He once daydreamed of Hamlet's torturous indecision and sympathized with him. He fell in love with more characters than he could truly recall and perhaps disliked only a handful.

Literature had been his only escape as they traveled and Draco gladly indulged the surprising hobby although the blonde tended to gift him with wizarding books and journals rather than muggle.

He turned the page with a casual flick of a finger not even daring to think of anything else but the words in front of him.

"Has she died yet?" a voice filled the room and Harry instantly shot up, his eyes wide as they landed on the tall figure near the window.

"Edward…" he whispered with glee and surprise. That word alone seemed to snap him out of his near daze state and he flung himself towards the vampire, his arms wrapping around the cold neck and he snuggled against the cold, hard chest. "Edward!"

Edward's arms snaked around the thin waist, his lips brushing against the top of the wizard's head. "I'm sorry."

"No, no! It's alright," Harry said hurriedly as he pulled away slightly and gave Edward a brilliant smile.

Edward shook his head as a frown twisted his beautiful lips into a sad expression. Harry nearly choked on a sob. "Edward, please, don't look at me like that! You came back and-"

"But I left you."

Harry pulled away, his attention suddenly on his hands. "Edward, please don't do this! Please! Just let it- just let it go, alright? I- I didn't-"

"What? Mind," Edward said sarcastically as he brought up a hand and touched Harry's warm cheek. "I can still see the tearstains on your cheeks."

"I tend to cry a lot," Harry said dismissively. "It's alright; let's just put this behind us, alright? I don't want to argue or anything, I just- I just want to be with you." He suddenly frowned, a worrying thought suddenly entering his mind. "You did return because you…because you…"

"I simply needed time to vent…my emotions," Edward said softly, a smile suddenly tugging at his lips gently. "Silly little hummingbird, did you think you could be rid of me so easily?"

Harry beamed, instantly calming as did his magic and he wrapped his arms around Edward's waist. "I'm glad." He gave an impish grin. "I- I don't have to leave just yet…they've given me more time."

"But you will have to leave eventually. They'll take you from me."

"Edward," Harry nearly whined, "Don't think like that! They'll- they'll just have to get use to you and me together, alright? I want to be with you. I have to go back for a little while, a little bit but please don't give up on this…"

"As I said, you cannot be rid of me so easily," Edward assured softly as he caressed a warm cheek with a finger. Harry's grin nearly split his face in half as he crushed himself against the vampire.

"I'm glad," Harry said.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked softly after a moment of silence.

He shook his head. "No, the potion will keep me up for a bit longer," Harry informed but that did not stop Edward from gently tugging him towards the bed. They fell onto the tousled sheets and Harry shifted until he was nearly on top of the other.

"Ah…where's my book?"

"Here," Edward said as he grabbed the book that had been flung onto the bed a while ago and which now rested conveniently next to his head.

"I don't want to read it anymore, just wanted to know where it was," he said.

"You've read it many times," Edward commented, "How can you stand such despicable people?"

"Heathcliff is the most despicable but I can't help but pity him."

"He is a monster."

"But he loved deeply and that alone redeems him somewhat. My mother's love saved me…" Harry mumbled as he idly played with Edward's shirt.

"Her sacrifice embodies love. Heathcliff and Catherine were simply-"

"In love?"

"Yes but too much so…it destroyed them and nearly everyone around them."

"Their horrible decisions did that," Harry retorted, "You are such a pessimist."

"So you do not think it is possible to love too much? Too passionately?" His voice held a foreign tone to it –hesitant and filled with a fearful and yet inspiring wonder.

"Oh…I know it is possible to love too much," he glanced up and Edward glanced down. Their eyes met and Harry let out a small shaky breath. "And too passionately."

* * *

Draco quickly concluded that the two had made up.

He had arrived back to the house to find a beaming Harry, not a trace of the anguish it held before anywhere on his countenance. Draco had been surprised but merely received a small shrug and a private smile when asked what the cause of his sudden joy was.

The next day, Saturday and the beginning of their break, Harry woke up in the same joyous mood if not quite as new and fresh as the other day. He didn't doubt that Edward had visited Harry and had apologized. Yet such a thought did little to comfort him. The leech had hurt Harry after all, and Draco could not forgive him for such an offense so easily. Especially when Harry seemed attached to him, much more than the Malfoy heir had once realized.

A knock sounded, tentative and soft and Draco instantly knew it was Harry. After all, who else would it be?

"Come in," he called out without looking up from his letter. It was from his father.

"Draco…" Harry called out softly as he entered.

"What's wrong firecracker?" Draco said as he folded the letter and placed it on top of his desk. He would finish it later.

"Uh…Edward wishes to speak to you."

"Yeah? Well, I do not care to see-" Draco nearly snarled but caught himself as he noticed Harry's pleading gaze.

He gave a rough sigh. "Fine, where is he?"

"In my room."

"Your room?"

"Yeah, I let him in through the window," Harry replied with innocent eyes. Draco didn't buy it.

"Has he never heard of a door?" He grumbled as he made his way to Harry's room. Edward stood near the window, his posture and himself unmoving, calm and reserved. He parted his lips and drew in a small breath and that small action seemed to break the unmoving statue he mimicked.

"What?" Draco snapped impatiently.

Edward gave another sigh, almost as if Draco's anger held no merit. "I wish to take Harry out tomorrow."

"No."

"Draco-" Harry began but Draco cut him off. "Severus is coming tomorrow to check you."

"No, he's not," Harry said with a frown, seeing right through Draco.

Draco's confidence seemed to waver. "Well…he might. Dumbledore said-"

"I've checked with Alice. No one plans to visit Harry…and if they do, Alice will notify me and I shall return Harry swiftly."

"Please Draco. I want to spend as much-" he swallowed, seemingly unable to finish the horrible thought. "I want to spend time with Edward."

"Harry-"

"Please, just…you can give me a curfew if you want. I'll call repeatedly, please?"

Harry stared at him with doe-like eyes and Draco's resolution crumbled. "Fine," he said grudgingly. "But you must return before it gets too dark. If you feel so much as a tickle on your forehead, I want you home!"

Harry's smile brightened as he nearly gave a small jump of excitement. "Thank you!"

Draco watched Harry walk towards the vampire, his thin arms wrapping around Edward's neck and with a sudden feeling of great resentment and disgust, he turned and left the room. How could he be so weak as to let this happen?

* * *

Jacob knew the moment he knocked on the door and Draco appeared that the blonde had forgotten about the party. The clues hid in the small frown of his lips and the slight widening of his eyes.

"You forgot," Jacob said smoothly and with a solid nod of his head.

"Yes," Draco said, not bothering to lie. "Look, I know I said I would-"

"Yeah, you did. Don't tell me you spent the days since trying to find a way out."

Draco bristled. "Yes, because you are constantly on my mind. Despite what you may think, my life does not revolve around you."

"Yeah, I know," Jacob said almost wistfully. "So, why can't you leave?"

"Harry's on a date…"

"And how does that make it-"

"I don't like his…boyfriend. I don't trust him and if it wasn't for the fact that Harry was so enamored with him, I would forbid it, forbid it excessively."

"Still don't see how this is stopping you from going out."

"And there's been an accident and Harry's…distant relatives are anxious. I'd rather be here in case one calls or…"

Jacob simply stared with a raised brow and a small, barely noticeable smirk. "Why is it that all your excuses involve Harry?"

"You don't understand," Draco said, "I have a responsibility to Harry. I was not assigned as his caretaker so I could have fun while he was away."

"He's having fun no doubt with his _boyfriend_," he gave a small twisted and dark smile, "Why can't you?"

"Because-"

"Look, going out is not going to cause hell to rain upon you, alright? Just one day out, acting like a teenager instead of some senior citizen and then I'll bring you back home. I'll even bring you early."

Draco felt split in two, a piece of him furiously protesting such absurdities while the other, the larger piece, simply wished to follow Jacob. It seemed temptation won in the end, for he gave a small nod before opening the door a bit wider as invitation to Jacob.

"I have to change."

"Nothing formal," Jacob said to Draco's back. He received a grunt as an answer.

'_Only this once, only this once…after this…after this, you're going to say goodbye to him, Draco Malfoy. Only this time is permitted.' _ Draco chanted those words more than once.

* * *

Emily Young liked to think she knew her boys. Sam, leader of the pack, she knew best of all simply because he was _hers_. She loved him like she loved no other. Paul and his barely controlled temper and gruff manners; Quil whose cheeky grin made it quite hard to stay mad at him; Embry with his wit and calm nature; Jared who was the first to follow her Sam in phasing and perhaps the bluntest of the group. Seth who phased not too long ago, held the mindset of a pure soul and perhaps the purest conviction. Leah, although not one of Emily's boys, still belonged to the group and although their relationship withered, Emily still knew her cousin rather well. And then, lastly but certainly not least, Jacob. The boy had the rare ability to light up the room but also darken it. He had a presence to him that at times outmatched her Sam's and she knew if Jacob ever decided to go against Sam, not even as Alpha could the leader force him into submission.

She had been curious the first time she learned from Sam that Jacob had imprinted. Her surprise and curiosity merely grew when she learned that Jacob had not only imprinted on a total stranger but a sarcastic, spiteful boy whose verbal jabs made half the pack wince whenever they joked around with Jacob about it.

Emily had noticed the frown that twisted Jacob's lips as he tried to defend his intended from the others in the pack because to him, this Draco boy could do no wrong. He could say the cruelest of things but so long as he allowed Jacob to stay, Jacob didn't care. The others, because Draco was not _their_ intended, could not understand. Emily had to admit, her curiosity held her in a tight grip and she shifted slightly as she glanced once more towards the door.

"Are you expecting someone?"

She gave Paul a sidelong glance. "Yes. Did you finish taking out the drinks?"

"Yeah," he grumbled, "Put them on the table, that alright?"

"Yes, that's fine," she said once more as she glanced towards the door of the kitchen. "When did Jacob say he would arrive with this Draco Malfoy?"

"I dunno," Paul continued to grumble as he tried to swipe a bit of the frosting from the cake with his finger. Emily caught him in time and gave his knuckles a slap with her utensil.

"I'm going back outside," he grumbled.

"You go do that," Emily hummed. "Is Sam back there?"

"No…like he'd go outside before saying hello to you." Emily nodded in agreement. Paul did have a point…

Paul opened the door that led to the backyard and Emily could distantly hear the dancing music playing, soft and reminding her of those waltz classes she took years ago. She wondered vaguely if she could convince Sam to dance with her.

She finished the cake and with a last glance towards the door leading out of the kitchen, she grabbed the cake and walked out into the backyard.

Most of the Elders rested together a bit off to the side, their aged faces light with joy and pride. The party celebrated the new pack and everyone who had a part –the actual members, those they imprinted on, and Elders- were invited. Paul and Jared sat where the bonfire would soon be lit, Kim sitting close to Jared's side. Seth and Leah, along with Sue stood a small distance from the Elders.

Emily glanced towards where the stereo rested and gave a small shake of her head, deciding she _did not_ want to know where Paul and Jared got a hold of such expensive equipment.

Her mind drifted towards Jacob's guest. From what she heard, the blond had plenty of money, a fact that twisted Jacob's insides. After all, Jacob wanted to give him anything and everything the blond could possibly ever want but Jacob had limited resources.

Embry and Quil arrived minutes later, Embry uncharacteristically cranky and Quil somewhat somber. Something occurred she mused as she greeted them and merely received thin smiles in return.

Sam quickly followed them a minute or two behind.

He instantly made his way towards her and he gently grasped her face in his large, warm hands. She gave him a thin, private smile as he kissed her scars, the caress so very light before he moved to her forehead and then lastly, on her lips. She gave a small sigh, blissful and content.

She didn't think of Jacob or Draco once again until they arrived nearly twenty minutes after Sam.

'_He's beautiful'_ entered her mind the moment she caught sight of him.

He reached slightly over average height with lithe limbs and an eye-catching figure. His hair, pale and like strands of velvet, reached the nape of his neck and seemed longer in the front. She could see why Quil called him "Prince" for his face did hold the right structure for such a title –angular with aristocratic lines and curves. He stood erect, his posture perfect and his arms at his side. The dark jeans fit him nicely as did the simple white buttoned-up shirt that he kept untucked and the sleeves rolled neatly to his elbows. Such a cool face held not a hint of emotion but even from afar, his eyes blazed with emotion. Jacob grabbed the pale boy's wrist and led him towards where the Elders rested, the boy giving no protest. She could not look away, despite the fact that she knew it was none of her business but she felt slightly better knowing the others held no shame either and openly stared.

She shifted a bit, all the while leaning her head on Sam's shoulders, her attention still on the newly arrived couple.

"Dad, here, this is Draco. Draco, my dad."

There was a pregnant pause before Draco extended him arm, his hand offered. Billy Black glanced towards the hand before his black eyes took in Draco's expression. It took not even two seconds before he grasped the offered hand. "Nice to meet you, Draco."

"Likewise, sir," he said, his voice soft and colored with an English accent.

Jacob gave him an odd glance and when Draco caught it, he raised an eyebrow. "What? Did you think me uncultured and without manners?"

"No, just no civility," Jacob jibed with a grin and Draco gave a strange, near scoffing noise. "Simply because I'm like that to you…" he let his voice trail off and Billy gave the pale boy a small, yet hesitant smile.

"I'm sorry if my boy has caused any trouble for you. He's quite…."

"Hardheaded?"

"Yes, perhaps that's the word."

"I'm right here you know."

"Yes, I do; quite hard to ignore a big bloke like you," Draco muttered.

Jacob once more tugged on Draco's hand, this time in the direction of the food. "You hungry?"

"No doubt not as hungry as you."

"I barely ate breakfast!"

"You ate in my house!" Draco said with a frown and a roll of his eyes as Jacob continued to pull him towards the food table. Jacob released Draco's hand as he grabbed a plate and started serving himself.

"Alright, now all the staring is starting to annoy me," Draco said roughly after a moment of silence, his eyes sweeping his surroundings. Jacob instantly snarled as he gave a distinct glare to anyone he caught staring. "What, you never seen me eat before?! Well!?"

They snapped out of their staring, all at different times and some with an almost insolent air.

"My knight," Draco replied with a touch of sarcasm under his breath.

Jacob gave a shrug as he held his plate in one hand and tugged Draco to where the rest of the pack sat around the dead bonfire.

"Scoot over," Jacob said to Paul as he pushed at the boy's side with his foot. Paul sprang up. "Watch it, Jacob!"

"Gee, don't burst a blood vessel," Jacob grumbled but Paul's attention had shifted towards the blond. "You," he said gruffly.

"Lug," Draco responded with a sly smile. "Glad to see you are as articulate as ever."

"I'm warning you!" Paul growled as he took a step towards Draco, his body quivering. Jacob stood in front of Paul before he could take another step closer to the blond. "Cool it, Paul," he said lowly, his eyes shining with heat and anger.

He did not wait to see Paul's reaction as he grabbed Draco's hand and led him to the other side of the bonfire. Quil and Embry shifted to make room.

"Ah, the ice prince finally arrives."

"Glad to know the dunce is here," Draco said, barely giving Quil a glance.

"Ouch, you hurt me little prince."

"Shift a bit closer and I'll show you hurt," Draco said calmly.

Quil gave a bark of a laughter. "Nah, I'm sure your bite is as bad as your bark."

"And your bark terrifies him," Embry added with a teasing grin.

"Hm, why do I get the feeling you've talked about me?" Draco said as he glanced over at Jacob who halted mid bite.

"Nah, not a word, Dra," He said, food still in his mouth and Draco seemed to flinch away, a look of disgust crossing his features. "Close your mouth," he said with a shake of his head. Jacob swallowed, a sheepish expression in place.

"Can't even eat without making a mess," Draco grumbled as he brushed the crumbs off Jacob's strong chin. The caress seemed to surprise those around them but the two didn't seem to notice. Draco gave another sigh. "Try to keep clean, hm?"

"Yes, mother."

Draco gave him a withering glare but Jacob seemed immune as he simply grinned before returning to his plate.

"So Draco, where in England are you from?" Embry asked and after a slight hesitation, Draco answered.

"Here, there," he mumbled. "My boarding school was somewhere in Scotland but my…house is in Wiltshire."

"How was boarding school? Must have been fun –being away and all?"

"Hm…it had its moments. I was originally going to attend one in northern Europe but my mother did not like the idea of me being so far away from her while I was eleven. I rarely got in trouble so it was…pleasant." A distant and fond expression ghosted his face and those who saw it, knew the blond treasured his schooling experience.

"A goody two-shoes huh?"

"I beg your pardon," Draco said as if offended. "Simply because I was rarely scolded did not mean I rarely misbehaved. I was always causing trouble –sabotaging the work of my enemies, getting into…fights, going to forbidden areas of the school. It's not _my_ fault I was smart enough not to get caught, unlike half of my school."

"A sly one, aren't you!"

"More than you know."

Quil simply grinned. "Ah, see I like a mischievous kinda guy. You aren't as stuck-up as I thought."

"And you are not such a moron." Those who heard snickered. The blond had a contagious sense of humor.

* * *

Emily continued to watch him, finding what she saw confusing.

She could not deny that Jacob and him looked nice together. Tan, pale; tall, taller; bulky, lean. Their mannerism were different, one coarse while the other refined yet both seemed just as agile, just as powerful. Jacob's eyes and attention rarely shifted from the blond and the blond knew it. He seemed a bit happier, in his eyes at least, when Jacob's sole attention rested on him.

They shared caresses that bordered on intimacy and Jacob didn't seem to mind Draco's tone or words although at times they grew cold and biting. He would simply grin and Draco's coldness would melt, his eyes softening and perhaps an apology on his lips.

"I want to hear the legends," Seth grumbled and Emily shifted, an idea entering her mind.

"It is about time…" she said, "I'll go get the firewood."

"No, I'll go," Sam said as he stood and Emily gave a small huff. "I am quite capable of carrying wood. Sit down."

"Emily-"

"Sam."

He gave a sigh, "You'll need help, love."

Emily suddenly grinned. "Well, Draco will help no doubt."

"Excuse me?" he said, surprised. He had been listening more to Quil than to Emily's decision but at the mention of his name, he had turned towards the woman.

"Come and help me," she said, her voice leaving no room for argument and Draco pushed down the impulse to argue. He gave a disgruntled sigh as he stood. "Fine, fine…lead on."

Sam and Jacob watched them and for the first time, Jacob felt worry bubble in his chest. He hoped Draco didn't say anything too…insulting to Emily. Last thing he needed was to defend him against Sam.

As if he read his mind, Sam turned towards Jacob. "Jacob…" he gave a snarl.

"Hey, hey! It wasn't _my_ fault she picked him! She should have known better than cornering him!"

"Well your Draco better not act like a cornered animal or so help me!"

"So help you what!?" Jacob said roughly, his anger rising and his body quivering. "Keep your threats to yourself Sam alright?"

"Uh, ok, we're just a bit irritated, Jacob, buddy, this way, alright?" Quil said as he grabbed Jacob by the arm and dragged him from the dried bonfire. "Let's all just cool down before you and the Alpha start at it. Last thing Draco needs is to see two big wolves going at it!"

"Like I could anyway," Jacob grumbled almost bitterly. "He's the Alpha, idiot. Can't defy him, much less fight him."

Quil didn't bother responding.

* * *

"So your name is Draco?"

"Yes."

"Like the constellation?"

"Yes," he grumbled as he continued to stack the woods on his left arm.

Emily grinned. "Well, such a formal name."

"You should meet the rest of my family."

"Me, go to England? No, I'm much more a France kind of girl. Your last name has French roots, no?"

"Quite sharp aren't you?"

"I took quite a few French classes…"

"Really? And did you learn anything else besides what '_mal_' and '_foi_' meant?"

"Bad faith," Emily said absently with a mocking grin, "and yes, I learned much more. I would consider myself fluent."

"_Vraiment_?"

"Yes," she said with a snicker. "So you know the language too?"

"Most Malfoys do. The majority of my family lives in France, after all."

"But you didn't."

"No, my grandfather went to my boarding school and when he graduated, stayed in England. His mother was English you see."

"You have quite an interesting background."

"Hmm," Draco acknowledged as he stood, his arms full with logs. He turned so as to fully face the dark-skinned woman. "Are you ready, or do you need help?"

"My, aren't you ever the chauvinist," she said, "No, I can do just fine."

"A chauvinist am I? Simply because I think myself better than most…it's nothing personal really." He gave a smug smirk and Emily, despite herself, laughed. She knew Draco was serious, or at least felt himself superior to others to a certain degree but she could not help but laugh for despite his sharp smirk, Draco looked quite beautiful and…_nice_.

"Ah, and do you think yourself better than me?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"Well, I'm sure you could cook better than me…" Draco said, his voice teasing and Emily gave a small snort.

"Ah, and there goes the sexist comment." She stood, her arms also full with logs but not as many as Draco carried. "I will give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you were not serious, that your humor is an acquired taste."

Draco gave a small shrug. "Think what you wish."

The silence fell upon them as they made their way back, their pace slow and casual. Emily suddenly stopped and it took Draco a moment to realize it. He stopped and turned towards her, with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, something wrong?"

"He cares for you," she said bluntly, her eyes drilling into Draco and nearly touching his soul. He bit back a groan.

"Who?"

"The moon, that's who," she rolled her eyes, "Who else. Jacob. He cares for you."

Draco shifted, his discomfort evident. "Yes, God only knows why."

"Maybe he sees in you something no one else does, including you."

"Hmm," he shrugged. "If you say so. I'm sticking with the explanation that he's an idiot."

"You really think so?"

Draco sighed, "Do you seriously want to talk about this?"

"Why, don't you?"

"No."

"Too bad," she nearly snapped. "He's like family to me, and I don't like that he's practically putty in your hands."

"Sorry," Draco said dryly. He made to turn. "Can we go back now?" He began to walk but stopped a few feet later once he realized Emily wasn't following.

He sighed. "Yes, anything else?"

"I'm a good judge of character, you know. You're…well, you're not exactly nice but I've seen ruder people. You have a tongue that will no doubt get you into trouble but…your eyes are expressive," she gave a small smile, "at least to me. You don't stare at my scars which gives you points with me…" she gave a small chuckle.

"Everyone has their own scars," he said blankly, not even bothering to glance at the three ugly scars twisting half her face into a scowl. "Some just more noticeable."

"And where are your scars?"

"We really should be getting back," he said, this time leaving no room for agrument. She nodded after a slight pause and they continued on their way, the bonfire a bit away when Draco opened his mouth to speak.

"Unfortunately, I may care for the idiot a bit more than truly wise," he said softly and Emily gazed up towards him in surprise. He did not meet her gaze as he stood near the bonfire, Jacob already next to him and taking the logs from the blond's hold.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked and Emily turned towards him with a small smile. "No. He's quite charming really."

* * *

"So what did you think of the legends?"

Jacob asked as he closed the door and inserted the keys into the ignition. "Put your seatbelt on," he said just as Draco opened his mouth to reply to his previous question.

Draco gave him a quick glare as he secured the seatbelt. "As I was going to say, they were interesting."

"Interesting huh? Most people would call them weird."

"Well most people are uneducated and uncultured," Draco retorted with a small growl. "There's nothing wrong with a little culture granted some cultures are rather…bizarre and whatnot."

Jacob gave a small laugh. "You truly are something, Draco. Just a big mush of contradictions." Draco made to argue but Jacob gave another laugh as his warm hand fell on Draco's knee. "But not in a bad way."

Draco didn't respond, the warmth of Jacob's hand seeming to have grasped his heart and closed his windpipe. "Any part you like best?"

He shook off his daze. "The concept of your ancestors having a different form was rather fascinating and these cold ones, rather interesting…"

Jacob's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Really? You liked the cold ones?"

Draco gave a half shrug. "Reminded me of vampires…" he glanced towards Jacob. "A lot like vampires actually."

"Huh, now that you mention it, yeah," Jacob said dully, his eyes narrowed. "Funny huh?"

"Indeed, hilarious," Draco said sarcastically.

Jacob opened his mouth, intent on telling Draco the truth but something stopped him. Perhaps it was Draco's gentle breathing or the fact that at that moment, the blond rested his head on Jacob's broad shoulders. It did not matter for Jacob's resolve crumbled and he felt his lips purse together in irritation as he gave a soft growl. His irritation did not last long as he glanced down at the fair head, Draco's eyes were closed and his usual frown had retreated into a gesture resembling a smile. Jacob tried to keep his concentration on the road and his happiness at a functional level.

They arrived just as the sun had begun to touch the horizon and almost with unbearable reluctance, they pulled apart. He opened the door of the car, the sound of Jacob's door opening behind him, and walked towards the front of his house.

"Did you have fun?" Draco turned.

Jacob stared at him with a breathtaking smile and hope in every inch of his face.

Draco nodded. "Yes, I did. Your family and friends are…good people, and I'm not one to like strangers, you know," he said apathetically.

Jacob's grin grew even bigger and he took a step closer towards Draco, his warm hands caressing Draco's cheeks. Draco's indifference melted from his face as it softened. "Jacob- please…" Jacob leaned in and silenced the plea with a lingering kiss.

Draco did not protest, did not fight it but leaned against Jacob, his arms circling around broad shoulders and disappearing into silky strands. The warmth from Jacob's hand nearly burned his cheeks and perhaps it was this that snapped him out of the blissful fog.

He recoiled from Jacob's form and pushed him away.

'_You idiot! This was not how it was suppose to go!' _his mind screamed at him. He shook his head. "No."

"Draco?"

"I can't- this cannot continue," Draco said slowly, softly and with a hint of sorrow.

"What are-"

"_No_, you do not understand. This cannot happen again, this-" he waved his arm in the space between them, "you need to- need to stay away."

"Draco!" Jacob exclaimed in surprise.

"No, you just don't seem to get it. This cannot and will not happen. Never again!"

He shook his head. "I just –I just don't know how to say it anymore. You never, you never listen!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Yes, I can and I am. Don't you get it? This…whatever you want, I cannot give you."

"No –no I-"

"I don't know what you want-"

"You, just you," Jacob insisted heatedly as he grasped Draco's face. "Draco-"

He pulled away. "I don't see why, honestly. Do you think I am actually different deep inside? That this is just some façade? I actually _am_ this sarcastic and-"

"I know! I know!"

"No, no you don't! You know nothing about me!"

"You never tell me anything!" Jacob snapped back, "How do you expect me to know!?"

Draco gave snort, the warmth of before had long ago left his face and the cold and distant countenance back in place. Jacob gave a shiver at the coldness in those pale eyes he loved so much.

"You think you are entitled to anything that is me?"

"I-"

"You're not and I must ask –no, must _implore_ and _demand_ that you stay away from here, away from me, away from anything that is connected _to me_. You and I are strangers, nothing more. If you see me walking down the street, walk in the other direction. I no longer wish to see you, Jacob Black." Draco turned swiftly after his speech, opened the door and slammed it behind him.

He let a shaky breath, his hand gripping his shirt as he nearly tried to grip his heart.

It hurt. It hurt. _It hurt_.

He continued to breathe shallowly as he made his way down the hall, leaning against the wall as he took idle steps. He did not reach far as a sob rattled him, his knees giving out as he slid down to the floor. His hands hid away his face as he let the tears fall. He could not stop their descent nor could he stop the shaking of his shoulders and the sobs.

'_Would it have hurt so much if I had not been so weak…if I had ended it in the beginning? If I didn't love him?'_

* * *

They arrived with a small giggle and a deep chuckle, the smaller boy's arms encircling the cold arm and his cheek against a covered shoulder as they made their way to the door side by side.

"Now the whole 'not needing to breathe' would have helped me a lot during the Second Task," Harry said as he playfully tapped a cold cheek with his palm.

"I am glad you enjoyed Emmett's futile attempts to drown me," Edward commented dryly as he shifted closer to the wizard, his face against where Harry's shoulder met his neck. Harry laughed, "Oh, I know you enjoyed it! Especially when you-"

A large, thundering snarl cut him off and Edward stiffed, his arms around Harry becoming just a bit tighter and possessive as he turned from Harry's neck and gazed into the dark trees that nearly surrounded the property.

"What the hell…" Harry's surprised voice turned soft and almost dazed, "Oh…that's a big wolf…really big…wow…not even Remus is that-"

The wolf gave another growl, its dark eyes glittering as his eyes fixed upon Edward. It took slow, threatening steps and Edward's face twisted threateningly, his true nature marked in his expression as he let out a fearsome snarl and Harry, in his surprise, untangled himself from Edward's form. It seemed that was all the two were waiting for because with a spring and a jump, the two growling creatures flung themselves at each other.

Harry let out a small squeak, not quite sure how the peaceful and romantic moment had changed into this thundering and fierce battle but his surprise quickly died. His eyes narrowed as he watched the two of them fight and when the wolf made a swing of his large paw that pushed Edward back, Harry took his chance.

He ran and reached the middle just as the wolf seemed to spring towards Edward. Edward let out a small hiss in surprise as Harry stood in front of him and recognition flickered in the wolf's eyes but he could not stop his attack and he did not have to.

Harry thrust his arms out and made a quick gesture, magic flowing through his hands. "Stop!" he said harshly and the wolf stopped in midair even before Harry had uttered the command.

The wolf let out a small whine but Harry paid it no mind as he nearly flung the large creature with a careless flick of his wrist.

"Harry, what are you doing!" Edward cried out as he grabbed Harry and tried to push him towards the house. "Do you know how dangerous-"

"Wait, you actually know what that thing is?" Harry said incredulously. Edward gave a frown and snapped, "Yes, now-" he did not finish his sentence for he heard a furious growl and he turned, his attention once more on the wolf.

"I think he's even more annoyed," Harry commented with a thin layer of amusement. "This is actually…wow, never been attacked by a giant wolf before!"

"Harry, now is not the time!" Edward hissed, his eyes never leaving the wolf. "He's quite furious with me…he thinks I was going to bite you."

"Wha…"

The wolf gave another rumbling growl, his eyes flickering to Harry and then to Edward. His form went rigid after a long pause and suddenly, Edward smirked. The front door slammed open and Draco walked out, his face livid and his magic crackling.

"Draco…?" Harry whispered in worry, for he had never seen the blond so unrestrained.

"What the _fuck_ is going on here!? Why is that fucking tree on the floor and damn it, can you keep your growling to a dull ROAR!" he screamed, his eyes trained on Edward, not at all aware of the still and quiet wolf.

"Draco," Harry called out and the blond twirled to face him, his face perhaps a bit less livid. "What!"

Harry simply pointed towards the wolf and Draco turned, his furious expression quickly turning to surprise. His wand was out a second later and a curse rang in their ears. The wolf gave a yelp as he was hit with the curse and sent flying into a tree.

"No!" Edward snapped, "Don't hurt him, damn it, you'll only attract more!"

Draco gave him an incredulous look, "Excuse me? What do you mean by _more_?"

"You should know," Edward said stiffly, "He is after all, your boyfriend."

"Excuse me," Draco barked back, "I am in no mood Cullen, not tonight! Do not force me to change you from the undead to simply dead!"

The wolf gave another whine, this time his eyes on Draco. And then suddenly, it changed. The large and ferocious shifted, disfigured and _changed_ until it was a large boy who stood leaning against the tree, an arm around his side.

"Fuck," he hissed, "What the hell did you just do, Draco? That _hurt_!"

"See, your boyfriend," Edward said, voice thick with amusement and mocking.

Harry simply stared, his mouth slightly agape. "_Jacob_?"

* * *

Oh, I know, that was evil of me to just leave it there but do not fret, I'll be updating before the end of May, probably after I finish updating my other two stories!

Sorry for such a LATE update but the past few weeks has been stressful and time consuming.

Anyway, this month of May I have A LOT of exams and my finals so please bear with me! Once May is over, I'm scot free and willing to update much more frequently!

Thanks to all who have reviewed to leave a positive comment! Hope this chapter DOES NOT disappoint! –frown-

**Next Chapter**: Draco and Jacob have a BIG talk. Harry meets Bella. The Order hears the strangest of rumors… and some of Tom's plans it revealed!

Starting next chapter, everything is going to pick up! Angst all around!

Oh, Translations:

_Mon Ange_: My Angel  
_Malfoy_: Roots: 'Mal' and 'foi' which translate to "bad faith."  
_Vraiment: _Really?

I checked it over two times but I'm sure there's a lot more mistakes! I'll be contacting my beta and seeing if she can look this over for me and then I'll UPDATE the BETAED VERSION LATER.


	15. Lotus

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. Don't own anything you recognize!

**Warning(s):** **Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Now **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves[OC]; Jacob/Draco

**Summary:** They've been hiding and running, training and indulging for years. What are the chances they meet a family hiding away a secret nearly as big as their own in the little town of Forks?

**Note:** Always take the time to read my **Ending Notes**. I usually write little comments of importance!

* * *

**Chapter XIII  
Lotus  
**Mystery and Truth

* * *

The silence stretched on, Harry's incredulous exclamation met without reply and only after a moment did the younger wizard break the silence once more with a disgruntled huff.

"He's a shapeshifter!" he cried out as he threw his arms in the air. "What is up with this blasted town? Wasn't it supposed to be one of the most ordinary villages in America? What the _hell_? First a clan of vampires and then a shapeshifter, what's next, fairies inhabiting the forest?"

Edward's eyes widened slightly. "Who told you about them?"

Harry choked on his own spit and nearly squeaked when Edward gave a dry chuckle. "Joking."

"Ass," Harry grumbled as he swatted the hard arm. "Nearly gave me a heart attack…" he turned towards the silent Draco. "Draco…you alright?"

"The boy just transformed from a giant wolf to a naked sixteen year old…" Draco nearly hissed as he turned and faced Harry. "Do I look alright?"

"Honestly, no…" Harry said meekly. "It's not…as bad as it seems…?"

Draco's glare intensified. "I'm…going to go upstairs now…" Harry said softly, a look of hesitation in place but Draco's stony expression seemed to chase away any reluctance. He grabbed Edward's hand and gave a small tug.

"Come on, lets leave them alone…" he mumbled softly yet Jacob seemed to have heard for he let out a threatening snarl that nearly had Harry and Draco jumping out of their skin in surprise.

"You can't honestly be thinking of taking that-" he was cut off by Harry. "What I do with my boyfriend is none of your concern, Jacob." He tugged on Edward's arm once more and without another glance to the two, the couple went inside.

Jacob turned towards Draco. "Do you not know what that thing-"

"Shut up," Draco said softly yet it held a hint of anger and betrayal. "Just be quiet so I can get my mind straight." Jacob gave a small, barely noticeable scoff before shrugging and turning around.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked; his impatience, confusion and desperation in his voice.

"Getting my clothes…or do you want to start our conversation with me naked?" Jacob asked dryly with a small twisted smile. That smile shifted into a leering grin as he noticed Draco's blushing cheeks and his shifting gaze. He disappeared into the trees and reappeared with familiar, ripped pants. "Didn't bother with a shirt?"

"Too troublesome," Jacob said unnaturally coy.

"Hmm…" Draco said before he gave a sigh as he brought his hand towards his fair locks, his wand still in his hand. He gave another sigh.

"So you going to tell me what the hell you did? Hurt a lot more than what Harry did…"

Draco's eyes widened and a look of guilt and horror crossed his face as he nearly sprinted towards him. "Let me see! I have to…" Yet as he finally saw Jacob's side, he realized the wound that was supposed to be there wasn't.

"Impossible…I hit you…you should be bleeding!"

"I heal fast," Jacob mumbled. "I stopped bleeding a few seconds after I transformed back."

Draco stared at him agape. Jacob gave a nervous chuckle. "So back to my questions…"

"I…Harry most likely just threw you with his magic. I used a cutting curse and the impact was what sent you flying…" he answered numbly, his thoughts still around what Jacob had just said.

"Oh…ok," Jacob said softly, his confusion and surprise in his voice.

"It seems there is a lot we have to talk about," Draco said softly.

"I thought I was supposed to disappear from your life. Inviting me in kinda goes against that…" Jacob said dryly, the hurt evident in his eyes and twisted grimace.

"Seeing as you were lurking in the shadows this whole time, it seems you weren't going to listen anyway!" Draco snapped back. He gave a small sigh as he noticed Jacob's growing hurt. He reached out and tentatively grabbed Jacob's wrist. "We need to talk. Now, come upstairs to my room. Better than talking outside…"

Jacob gave a small nod, the coldness of Draco's skin making it near impossible for him to speak. God, he had missed it, the thought that such cold would forever be gone had terrified him.

Yet Jacob noticed the tearstains and the light in Draco's eyes. He couldn't help but want to be the cause of them, if because that meant Draco had missed him too.

* * *

"So you knew!? All this time and you didn't say anything?"

"I apologize. For some reason, it did not occur to me. Besides, if I had spoken, I would have broken the treaty…"

Harry sighed. "Good point…" he ran his hand through his hair. "I can't believe he's a shapeshifter."

"Yes, the Quileute are quite…phenomenal."

"Oh…poor Draco. This is turning into a giant mess."

"His father?" Edward guessed. As of late, Draco's thoughts seemed to circle around the man more often than not.

"Yeah," Harry whispered. "Lucius Malfoy is…a hard man to understand but he loves Draco dearly, enough to virtually sell himself to me." He gave a thin smile. "I never did tell you about that, did I?"

"No," he whispered as he pulled Harry into his embrace on the bed.

"Lucius Malfoy made a Soul Oath with me. In exchange for his loyalty, I am always to protect Draco."

"Protect him? I thought he was _your_ guardian," Edward mused with a small twitch of his lips. Harry's lips on his neck felt warm and the boy gave a small sigh before answering, his breath ghosting across the cold and hard skin. "He is. The Order and his father have charged him with watching out for me but I am to _protect_ him. No harm will come to him unless over my dead body."

"Do not say such things…" Edward said with a small sigh. "Truly, you speak of death in too light a manner."

He gave a small laugh. "You worry too much, Edward."

"I worry enough for the both of us," he retorted. "You were explaining the Soul Oath to me."

"Oh yes. When the war ends, fingers will be pointed and it's my duty to keep Draco out of that. It's also my duty to make sure he legally keeps all titles and heirlooms. I am to give him my sole support. And I gladly will."

"His father willingly gave his servitude-" Edward began with slight admiration.

"Mr. Malfoy will do _anything_ to keep Draco safe and as heir to the Malfoy name. Such a family is very…competitive and Draco has many cousins just waiting to be the next Head of the family."

"He will not like the relationship between Draco and the boy, will he?"

"He'll hit the roof if he learns of it but Draco, even though he doesn't show it, loves Jacob. I can tell."

"Harry…"

"Don't give me that look," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm not imagining it! He really does love Jacob and Jacob absolutely adores him. As if Draco needed another man spoiling him," he said with a wide grin.

"This will lead to trouble, no doubt," Edward said with a sigh. "Strange how life has become even more complicated since your arrival into my life."

"Oh stop it," Harry said with a small peck on Edward's cheek. "This will lead to where Draco decides."

* * *

They reached the second floor in silence, Draco a step in front of Jacob whose face twisted in disgust as they passed Harry's room. "They're in there…"

"Hm," Draco grumbled, his displeasure evident.

"You let them?" Jacob asked incredulously as he entered Draco's room. "Obviously you know what he is. Harry did say it 'first vampires, now a shapeshifter' –and yet you-"

"Cullen knows what will happen if he misbehaves. Besides, he…" Draco grimaced, "cares for Harry."

"Those parasites," he growled, "You shouldn't trust them!" he protested furiously.

"I don't but I can't very well just forbid Harry from seeing the damn bloodsucker," Draco said with a small sigh, his gaze shifting towards Jacob. The boy's gaze flickered around the room, his irritation leaving his expression as he took in the quarters. "I've never been to your room."

"With good reason," Draco said stiffly, "I wasn't raised to show my room to- DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

Jacob nearly jumped away from the object. "What, will it kill me or somethin'?"

"No, I just don't want you touching it," Draco said with a glare.

"What is it?"

"Do you honestly want to know or are you just stalling your explanation?"

"_My_ explanation?" Jacob gave a snort, "Try _our_ explanation, honey. I'm not the only one that needs to do some explaining."

"You go first."

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so."

"And I'm supposed to just go along with that excuse?"

"Well, yes," Draco responded as he took a seat on his tidy bed. "It's only fair."

"You're too spoiled."

"I've never denied it," Draco responded. "So please, whenever you're ready."

"You're insufferable," Jacob exclaimed, yet his lips twitched in something close to mirth. Draco gave a small, shaky laugh. "Is that not my line, Jacob?" he asked softly, the name rolling off his tongue in such an intimate manner.

Jacob's near playful expression turned grave, a shadow obscuring his usually sunny disposition. "Do you remember the legend of my people?"

"I just heard it, Jacob. Of course I remember," Draco said with a roll of his eyes. "What of it?"

"I'm surprise you haven't pieced it together. You're usually smarter than this."

"Are you implying I'm currently an idio-" the word died on his lips as realization hit him, his eyes widening slightly and his mouth opening just enough to show his tongue. "Oh…well…that's surprising."

"Is that all?"

"So you are some type of…spiritual protector who can phase into a giant, ferocious wolf? How…interesting…" Draco continued to mumble, his eyes slightly narrowed in his dazed state. "And your…duty…is to protect humans from the cold ones who would be vampires, am I right?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"Oh…very interesting," he gave a small exhale, "Truly interesting. There isn't much that surprises me but look and behold, I'm surprised! Although I should have seen this coming."

"Yeah, you think so?"

Draco gave a half shrug. "Tell me more," he demanded as he eyed Jacob with a small frown, "and sit down. You know I don't like looking up at you more than I already have to."

Jacob snickered, the annoyance in Draco's voice endearing to him as he took a seat next to Draco. "Not my fault you're shorter," he said with a small grin. "But I'll indulge you, again."

"You better, it's my room," Draco said roughly. "You were about to tell me more because I very well doubt that's it."

"Not much else."

"Don't make me read your mind, Jacob," Draco said with a small glare and Jacob's eyes widened. "You can do that?"

"Hm."

"Have you-"

"No," Draco said with a roll of his eyes. "I do believe in personal space and the thought of digging through your mind always made me shudder."

"Hah, hah," Jacob said sarcastically. "Well there is…more."

"Really?" Draco said sarcastically.

"Yeah…you know Paul, right?"

"Can't forget that lug even if I tried," Draco responded. "What about him?"

"I'd wish you wouldn't antagonize him…" Jacob said slowly. "You see…we're…our change can be influenced by our emotions and when our tempers flare…well…it's not a pretty picture. Emily's a prime example of what could happen if we were to lose our temper…"

"The scars," Draco concluded. "Let me guess, Sam?"

"Hm…" Jacob nodded. "You know when you see Paul shaking like that? That's him barely controlling the urge to phase…he's got the worst temper out of us all and well…like I said, I'd wish you wouldn't bait him like you do."

"I can take care of myself, Jacob," Draco responded.

"I bet you can but I…I can't help how I feel for you…I can't take any risks with you. I can't."

"Why is that," Draco asked, his voice showing his growing suspicion. "What do your feelings for me have to do with your…special aptitude?"

"A lot really," Jacob said softly, his gaze shifting around the room.

"I don't like it when you avoid my gaze, Jacob. Makes me uncomfortable because you rarely do it," Draco said, the last part coming out nearly pleading and soft.

Jacob turned to face him properly, his dark gaze staring into Draco's eyes. "There is such a thing called _imprinting_ with us…it's…it's like finding our soul mate or the person who our lives revolve around…it's…I'm not quite sure how to explain it but only that the person we imprint upon becomes our lives although not always in a romantic fashion. We are whatever the person we imprint upon wishes us to be whether it be a lover, a brother or a simple friend. We'd be the best really no matter what role we take."

"Huh," Draco said softly. "Like Sam and Emily?"

"And Jared and Kim," Jacob added.

"And you and me," Draco said without hesitation, his grey eyes unreadable.

Jacob gave a shaky smile that shriveled quickly enough. "Yeah; you and me."

"Oh…"

Jacob cleared his throat. "I've wanted to tell you but…" he shook his head and gave a dry, cynical laugh, "I couldn't very well just tell you upfront. I thought you were just a normal guy who would think I was crazy if I ever told you the truth."

"How wrong you were."

"Yeah…"

The silence fell and stretched on, Draco's gaze on his hands that seemed to shake. Finally, Draco spoke, his voice small and resigned. "So you only care for me because of some instinctive impulse?"

"No!" Jacob said heatedly. "When we imprint…it's not just…" he sighed roughly. "I love you because you are you and because you are meant to be mine not because of some instinct but because I feel that you are my life, my soul, _my everything_. Do not ever, at least not within my hearing, belittle my feelings for you Draco because that…that I can not stand."

He stood up, his body quivering just enough to be noticeable. "I-"

"I'm sorry," Draco said, his voice still soft as before and Jacob turned towards him, his face showing his immense surprise. "What?"

Draco looked away, the image of a cold and spiteful man gone and replaced by a wretched child. He walked back towards Draco and kneeled on the floor beside the blonde before taking the boy's cold face into his warm hands. "Honey," he said softly, the endearing term familiar on his tongue. "Don't look at me like that…it breaks my heart."

"It seems I do that a lot," Draco said dully.

Jacob caressed a pale cheek. "It's alright…don't cry, Draco. Come on, that's not like you at all."

"Just because I don't cry in front of you," Draco stopped speaking, the tears that had started to collect falling. "Tell me more, Jacob. What does it feel like to phase? How was your first time?" he asked softly, trying desperately to change the subject and ignore the tears.

"Horrible," Jacob said. "And absolutely terrifying. I felt…I felt like I was turning into a monster. I have gotten use to it, however…and I suppose I'm glad I am what I am, if only because I would never have met you otherwise." He caressed the last falling tear from Draco's cheek. "And I suppose turning into a big bad wolf isn't so bad."

"Really?" Draco said, managing to dig up his old dry tone. "Big perhaps but neither bad nor a wolf. An energetic puppy is more like it."

"You think you're so clever," Jacob said softly as he stood. "But I think I've become immune to your sharp wit."

He sat next to the pale boy, his hand taking Draco's pale one and intertwining their fingers. "Hey, I think it's your turn, right?"

"You thought wrong."

"Oh come on! I talked a lot; it's your turn now!"

"Alright, alright, stop your whining." Draco said with a small scowl that did not darken his brilliant eyes. "I'm a wizard."

There was a pregnant pause in which Jacob simply stared, his lips twitching as if he didn't know whether to laugh or frown in confusion. In the end, he chose laughing.

"Like those carnival wizards with the pointy blue hats?"

"_**No**_," Draco said, insult thick in his tone. He gave Jacob's shoulder a swat that hurt him more than it hurt the larger boy. "How dare you! I'm no- no fool!"

"Of course not, Draco," Jacob said with a wide grin.

Draco huffed as he turned so he was facing forward and not at Jacob. "Are you going to be like this or may I continue without that ridiculous grin?"

"I'll try and contain myself," Jacob said with a small snort of mockery.

Draco clicked his tongue against his teeth. He could feel Jacob's eyes on his skin as he told him about the Magical World and the section of it that was the Wizarding World. He told him a vague outline of the war before tentatively speaking about his own family.

He even mentioned his two Animagus forms.

"So you can turn into a wolf huh?"

"Yes…" Draco gave him a meaningful glance. "Although not nearly as fat as you."

"You're so good at flattery, it's uncanny really," Jacob said sarcastically. "But you're not a werewolf, just another form of shapeshifter?"

"Animagi transformation is a form of shapeshifting yes, as is lycanthropy but it's all quite different. Your transformation involves your soul; a werewolf is directed by the moon while my transformation is directed by my magic. All quite different really."

"Quite the scholar, aren't you?"

"Thank you," Draco said, ignoring the mockery in Jacob's tone. His gaze shifted towards the left wall, his expression turning passive. "Is he still here?" he asked, his gaze shifting to Jacob who still sat next to him.

"No…he left about ten minutes ago," Jacob said roughly. "Thank god. The stench was becoming unbearable."

"Stench?" Draco gave a small laugh. "Only werewolves find their smell unpleasant."

"What do you expect? They are our enemies," Jacob said with a wrinkle of his nose. "Besides, they do smell; too sweet, nauseating really."

"Hm…"

The sudden gentle atmosphere quickly turned dense and heavy, the air thick with emotion. Finally, Jacob broke it, his hands cupping Draco's face. "Draco…"

"Don't," Draco said with solid conviction that did not quite reach his eyes.

"Why not?" Jacob said softly, his warm breath caressing Draco's lips. "Why can't I be with you?"

"Because my father would kill you," Draco said dryly, his eyes serious. "And because you are you and I am me."

Jacob's expression turned pained. "I know…I know you are higher than me-"

"That's not what I meant," Draco said with a sarcastic look, "Although true…" he shook his head, "I meant, you have a responsibility here, to your people and I have a responsibility to Harry and to my family."

"Does that really have to stop us?" Jacob asked, his voice near pleading.

"Undoubtedly."

"I love you."

"Don't tell me that," Draco said through gritted teeth as he pulled away from Jacob and stood up. He walked towards his window. "Don't tell me that, Jacob."

"Why not? I know you," Jacob said as he walked towards Draco and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. "Despite what you say, you love me too and you want to be with me. No matter what, I know that much."

"You know nothing of me."

"I know enough," Jacob stressed, his voice laced with dark ambition. "I know you love me and that is enough for me."

"It does not matter," Draco choked out. "Do you not understand? I cannot possibly be your lover," he said softly as if such a thing was a secret between the two.

"Then don't be," Jacob said as he turned the blond to face him. "Just let me be with you…just let me stay by your side, in any form you want…I told you, when we imprint, we become whatever our intended wishes whether it be lover or friend. Do not tell me to leave you, that is all I ask."

Draco gave a small, sad smile. "As selfish and spoiled as I am, the thought of asking you to stay with me simply because I have issues with letting things go that I consider mine makes even me sick to my stomach."

"Lucky for you," Jacob mumbled as he descended and gave Draco a chaste kiss. "I like spoiling you and I don't really mind you being selfish when it comes to me…"

"You're awful…" Draco said softly, his eyes shining with emotion. "Absolutely horrible and you're going to regret staying with me…you are." Thin pale arms wrapped around Jacob's neck and with a small sigh, Draco hid the side of his face into Jacob's naked chest. The skin against his face was undeniably warm and Draco could not help but listen to the rhythmic heartbeat, wanting more than anything to stay with the shapeshifter for the rest of his life.

* * *

"My dear Victoria, please do not torment them," Voldemort said as he strolled into the large room, his robes billowing slightly behind him as he walked between the two rows of Death Eaters. "That is my job and I do not like sharing."

"I only wanted to play," she said, her high voice filled with malice and girlish glee.

"Yes, yes, don't we all?" Voldemort mumbled as he sat down on his throne-like chair. His dark blue eyes gave a small roll. "James, Laurent, both of you are so very quiet. Is something wrong?"

"No," Laurent said with a small shake of his head. "James is always silent when he is not hunting and I am…pensive."

"Ah…" he said, his voice filled with mock interest and his blue eyes glittering with twisted amusement. "If James wishes a _bunny_ to hunt, he only need ask. I have many…annoyances I would not mind releasing in my maze and letting James have a go at them."

James gave a toothy grin. "Maybe later…I've had my fill already."

Voldemort gave a small chuckle, the sound rather beautiful in its gravelly tenor. His dark blue eyes took in his Death Eaters and he gave a small sigh. "It seems I was gone for a bit too long," he mumbled, "Where is Nott and the captive?"

"He's bringing in the captured here as we speak, my Lord," Avery said softly. "She's rather…feisty."

He gave a small laugh. "Oh, that she is! I would not expect anything less!"

He turned towards Bellatrix. "My faithful, Bella. How are my prisoners? I just arrived, you see, and have yet to go and visit them."

"They are doing well, " Bellatrix said. "The potion hasn't killed any of them."

"Good, good," he mumbled, "It'd be a shame if their blood was to be wasted."

The doors suddenly banged open and whatever was going to be said, was forgotten as Nott entered, a woman struggling with her bounds and trailing slightly behind the large pureblood.

"Nott, I'm glad you finally arrived," Voldemort said as he stood up. "Release her."

"My Lord-"

"Release her!" he hissed, "Or do you think I am incompetent and cannot deal with the woman?"

"No, never," Nott mumbled before turning. He muttered the incantation, his wand pointing at her and she fell to the ground, her red hair disheveled and her face red with fury.

She stood up in a quick flash and nearly tackled Nott to the ground who gave a small snarl of annoyance as he slapped her away, his face twisting in his fury. She fell to the ground and he gave her a rough kick, a curse leaving his lips. "Damn wench!"

"Enough," Voldemort called out, already near enough to touch the angry Death Eater. He looked around him. "Neither Severus nor Lucius are here I see…"

"Severus mentioned Dumbledore has tightened his hold on him and Lucius is in France. It seems his brother is stirring up trouble with the family," Avery said.

"Enough trouble to ignore the summoning?"

"It would seem so," Avery said with a bow of his head.

Voldemort frowned. "I will have a word with him, both of them, later." He turned towards the woman on the ground. "Molly Weasley, I do hope my Death Eater was not too rough on you. He can be vicious."

She gave a small growl, her cheek and jaw bruised and he gave a small 'tsk' as he gently tapped her cheek with the tip of his feet.

"Mrs. Weasley," he nearly cooed as he squatted to her level. "I want the location of your children or at least, your youngest boy."

"As if- as if I'd ever tell a monster like you!" she nearly screamed, her body shaking in her anger.

"But it's not as if I am going to _hurt _them," Voldemort said softly, a smile playing on his lips. His features were handsome and his voice alluring and for a split second, Mrs. Weasley felt her conviction wavering. "I- no, never! Not with torture, not with anything will I ever let you touch any of my children!"

Voldemort tilted his head. "Resilient, aren't you?" he mumbled with a sharp smile, "You are the first ever to completely resist my… recent ability of persuasion. Ah, the miracle of a mother's love," he said, voice thick with sarcasm and anger.

"I will give you one last chance, Mrs. Weasley. It would make me _very happy_ if you did and I do promise not to hurt them. I just need that dashing boy of yours so I can persuade Harry to come back home. It's been very annoying; his presence at the very back of my mind, just beyond my reach but within my senses." He frowned. "You see…I do know where our dear Harry is…sometimes, but it escapes me other times. I know the general area…but I know if I go and send my followers to sniff around, Harry will be out of there before they can even inhale. That's why, my dear, I sent someone completely _unexpected_. I don't know if he's there but that's one of the many locations in that general area that he _could _be in. Despite the low chance of him being in that town specifically, I could not let the opportunity go. So you see, I need you to tell me, Mrs. Weasley, where your children are being hidden, **now**."

"Never," she hissed as she tried to stand up, her legs shaky. "I'd rather die than tell you anything!"

Voldemort gave a small hum as he stood, his wand out and his long fingers wrapped around the base tightly. He dug the tip of his wand into her shaky shoulder and pressed harder, ignoring the small whimper of pain she let out. "Such a pity! I had other plans for you but if you insist! _Crucio_!" the spell was a mere hiss and the witch fell to the ground, a scream ripping out of her throat and piercing the air.

Voldemort watched her with a glint of interest and disgust as she convulsed violently, her screams still ringing. "How much they look like worms, wiggling and thrashing about as if knowing how close they are to their own demise and yet trying desperately to run from it. Pathetic." He flicked his wand, the witch going noticeably rigid as the curse ended.

"Mrs. Weasley, because of that fool Dumbledore, I can't simply rip your mind apart and extract the information from you so have you reconsidered?"

"No," she whispered.

He gave a small shrug. "As you wish…although I must warn you that I was going easy on you. I find it rude otherwise." His lips twisted into an even more vicious grin. He placed his wand back into its holster, his own magic starting to caress his skin as it slowly slipped out of his skin.

"_Crucio_," he hissed, his free magic hitting her with enough impact that it sent her flying and the screaming began and it quickly seemed to mix with sobs. He watched her worm around but his attention shifted towards his still Death Eaters and the even more still vampires.

"How terribly rude of me to forget about you," he said, his attention seemingly no longer on the still screaming woman. "They can be so persistent sometimes, endearing but tiresome."

The madness was evident in his glittering midnight eyes, the twisting smirk and the hisses that made up his words yet James and Victoria seemed unfazed. Laurent's attention was not on the screaming lady nor the mad Dark Lord.

The minutes passed by, the Dark Lord's attention on seemingly nothing as he stared passively ahead, no longer facing the tortured woman whose yells were now mere sobs and her spasms barely twitches.

After nearly too long, Voldemort snapped out of his near dream-like state. "That's enough I would think," he mumbled. His magic was quick to retreat back into his own body and he turned his back to the woman. "Take her to the second cell. I'll visit her once she's able to speak without biting her tongue."

He took leisurely steps towards his chair and with a small chuckle, let himself fall into the chair.

"Everything is starting to come together," he mumbled to himself, his attention once more on something rolling in his mind. "Now, all I need is- Avery!"

"Uh…yes?"

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "Quite the eloquent response. Seeing as Lucius and Severus are not here, you and Nott will be leading the raids today."

"There are raids planned, sire?"

"Yes," he said roughly, his annoyance showing in his thin frown. "Did I not just say that?"

"My apologizes. I did not think you would want to start so quickly after returning."

"Well then, you thought wrong. We have nearly two hundred captured. More than half of them will die after the final step so I need more of them. Make sure you don't let the Order or the Aurors foil my plan, Avery or my anger will be directed at you, is that clear?"

"Yes," he said as he cleared his throat.

The Dark Lord smiled cruelly. "Good." He turned towards the three vampires that stood as still as statues near his throne, their beauty nearly lightening the dim room as only light could. "Very soon, your assistance, I will need."

"Yes," Laurent said with a small nod and a calculating glance. "And very soon you will need to deliver what you promised us."

"I'm a man of my word," he gave a small snicker, "If nothing else."

* * *

The knocking started too early for either one's liking but it continued without any sighs that it would be stopping any time soon. Draco gave a small growl as he finally pushed the covers off his body and walked out of his room and down the stairs. He ran a hand through his tousled locks and with a small sigh, opened the door.

"What!" he barked, his scowl in place and his glare directed at the girl standing on his porch.

"Uh…" was her elegant reply and he rolled his eyes as he pushed down the impulse to simply slam the door in her face. "Yes, what? I'd like to get back to the sleep you disturbed!"

She gave a small, sheepish smile. "Sorry about that. I- well, I was going to visit a friend of the family, actually he was the one who sold me my truck-" she gave a small gesture over her shoulder and towards the red truck that sat in front of their house. "But I kind of forgot to add some gas…and well…I was wondering if you could help me out-"

"How the bloody hell did you forget to add gas to the bloody car? It tells you right there when you need it!" Draco said with a small scoff. "Are you honestly that stupid?"

The girl's pale cheeks darkened into a deep pink and Draco gave a snort in cruel amusement as he noticed the hot anger flickering in her brown eyes. She was a rather attractive girl although Draco had seen better, her dark hair falling passed her shoulders and her petite frame eye-catching.

"Draco," a voice called from behind him and he turned, already knowing who it was. "You're up?" Draco grumbled.

"How could I not be with that blasted knocking…who is it?" Harry asked as he came towards the door. He covered the yawn that broke free from him, his eyes squinting but he could still make out the thin girl in front of him.

"Hi," he said with a small smile, "So…was there a maniac chasing after you or something?"

Her cheeks had just started to loose the red coloring when it returned full force. "No, sorry. Just car trouble."

"She forgot to fill her gas tank," Draco grumbled as he leaned against the doorframe. "I'm surprised she knows how to drive."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You'll have to excuse Draco. He tends to be even more mean-spirited than usual if he doesn't get his beauty sleep."

"Watch it firecracker," Draco grumbled as he turned and walked away. "Handle her, will you? I'm going back to sleep."

Harry watched him go. "Uh…you want to come in?"

"Yes, thank you," she said softly, her brown eyes taking in the house as she walked down the small hallway that led to a beautiful living room.

"So, how can I help you?"

"Can I use your phone? All I need is to call my dad; he'll bring an emergency gasoline can."

"It's in the kitchen," Harry said as he led the girl towards the spacey kitchen. "Hope Draco didn't offend you too terribly. It's what he's good at…"

"No, I understand. It is pretty early," she said softly as she dialed the number. She pressed the phone next to her ear and Harry pretended not to listen to her conversation. She talked quickly on the phone, her voice pleasant. She was done three minutes later and she turned and gave Harry a small smile. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"No problem," he said, his accent a bit thicker than usual due to his drowsiness. "Glad to help."

"Well…I'll wait outside; my dad should be here any minute now."

"You could just stay here and wait for him. It may be spring but it's still cold outside during the early morning."

"Your…friend might not like that."

"Don't worry about Draco," Harry said with a small smile and shrewd green eyes. She noticed he seemed much more alert than a moment ago, his accent thicker than ever and his face a bit darker.

"Uh…"

"Would you like some tea?" he asked. "Or maybe a bit of water?"

"I guess water would be nice."

He nodded his head in understanding as he walked towards the refrigerator and grabbed two unopened bottles of water. He handed her one before he opened his own and leaned against the counter.

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Bella. My dad's a police officer," she said, her eyes darting around the kitchen.

Harry gave a small laugh. "Was that suppose to scare me?" he asked, "Don't worry. I'm not some nut job."

"That's nice to know," she said with enough sarcasm to be detected.

Harry gave another laugh. "Well, you look around my age so I'm guessing you go to my school. Funny, haven't seen you around lately."

"I just moved here," she said absently. "Start school once Spring Break is over."

"Kind of late to transfer, don't you think?"

"Yeah but it was time for change, so I went with it."

"Huh," he said, that odd glint appearing for a moment before it disappeared.

She titled her head. "What about you? What's your name?"

"Harry," he said with a smile. "And you've met the callous Draco."

"Yeah, thought he was going to bite my head off."

"Really?"

"Yep. Felt like I was in _Jaws_."

"The what now?" he said with a small frown and Bella stared at him as if he had grown an extra head. Harry simply gave a small shrug. "I'm a bit behind present references."

"Yeah, noticed."

Silence fell after her dry reply and Harry sighed as he leaned further against the counter.

"So it's just you and Draco?"

"Yep."

"No parents."

"His are in England, mine are dead."

"Oh, sorry."

"Why, did you do it?" he asked, his eyes wide with mock horror. She gave a small laugh and was joined by a giggling Harry. "Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago."

"You truly are something, Harry."

"Yeah, most would classify me as moody but who doesn't have a little side of them that rears its ugly head every once in awhile?" he said with a small, ironic smile that she did not quite catch.

She gave a small laugh. "Every girl has one, trust me and it's not every once in awhile but every month."

They shared another laugh and she gave him a mirthful smile. "I think it's great. Most wouldn't be so…accepting of something so tragic, you know?"

"Huh," he said with a small, thoughtful expression. "It's not really that I accept it but more that I know the person responsible will get theirs."

The serene atmosphere seemed to dwindle after his comment but Bella was saved from answering by a honking horn.

"That'll be my dad," she said before making her way towards the door.

"I'll show you to the door," Harry said and they walked towards the entrance in silence. He opened the door for her and gave her a small smile which she tentatively returned. "Thanks again, Harry."

"No problem. I'll see you at school."

She walked through the door and Harry closed it silently behind her. A small pain flashed at the back of his head and he brought his hand towards the area. He blinked in surprise as he realized he was in the living room.

'_How the hell did I get here?'_ he asked himself as a small frown tugged his lips. All he could remember was going downstairs and saying hello to the girl. After a moment of trying to remember, Harry made his way towards his room, deciding to check his mind and tell Draco about the odd incident later.

* * *

Severus Snape was not in a good mood. The Dark Lord had summoned him earlier that day and his forearm still burned from ignoring the summoning. He had a headache and Sirius Black was flirting with the werewolf in front of him.

He closed his eyes and silently counted down from ten before turning and trying hard to focus on Tonk's report.

She looked confused, a usually bad sign.

"So it may be that there are vampires in Forks," she said idly as way of beginning the meeting.

"Excuse me?" Lucius said with a raised eyebrow. "Care to repeat that?"

"Vampires. In. Forks. Whole clan," she said, he voice still calm before adding, "supposedly."

"And you know this how?" Sirius hissed, his temper rising. "I thought this town was checked before Harry was sent there!"

"It was…" Remus said, "Seems _someone _missed something."

"Please finish your report," Dumbledore said.

"Well…it's more a rumor than anything else…"

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Mad-Eye growled out, "Stop talking in halfs. What the bloody hell is going on!"

"Well, I was talking to Antonio…" she gave a small blush, "And he mentioned how his cousin, who was turned into a vampire about five years ago, went to Forks to meet a coven there…of course, he did mention that he wasn't exactly sure if his brother said _Forks_ but he was pretty certain it was that…"

"And how exactly did you two enter this conversation?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. "I doubt it was just…blurted out while you two were engaged in other… strenuous activities."

Someone snickered and Tonk's cheeks reddened once more. "_No_," she hissed, a glare directed at the snarky Potion Master. "We were on a tracking assignment of a vampire and he idly mentioned about his cousin, _that's all_."

"Well, if there was a coven of vampires, Harry and Draco would have known by now and Draco has not mentioned anything, right?" Remus said softly and with a pointed look at the silent Lucius.

"Draco would have," the Malfoy Head said, "he knows better than to keep such dangerous information from me."

Mad-Eye made a small scoffing noise but otherwise kept quiet, perhaps because of Lucius' glare and Dumbledore's warning glance.

"Better safe than sorry…" Arthur said, his voice oddly distant. "Perhaps we should drop by?"

"If there is a coven of vampires, we'll need more than just one of us and if more than two of us traveled, the Dark Lord would no doubt follow…" Lucius warned. "I will contact Draco and ask him if he has seen anything…unsettling. Yes?" he turned towards Dumbledore for approval and received a nod as his answer.

The meeting seemed to fly by after that and quickly enough, they left until the only ones left were Arthur and Dumbledore.

"My friend, is something troubling you? You seem distracted today."

"I…" he seemed to fidget with the hem of his shirt. "I must admit I am worried, Dumbledore. You see, Molly left last night through the floo system to meet a cousin and she has yet to return. I've had no contact with her and its…unsettling really."

"Have you tried contacting the cousin?"

"Yes," Arthur said with a nod of his head. "But I cannot seem to get in contact with her. These are dangerous times Dumbledore, and I can't help but worry. What if-"

"I will have Severus see what he can learn," Dumbledore said with a somber look. "Let us hope it is nothing but a delay, yes?"

"Yes. I will go home, my doubt will be put to rest once I see our clock…" Mr. Weasley said with a small, worried frown.

"Yes, that would be best. Please contact me if anything is wrong."

"Yes, yes. I'll do that."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy stared into the eyes of the animal, his grey eyes taking in the beauty of his Patronus hawk.

Dumbledore had a while back, learned of a way of using Patronuses to deliver messages. Only the Order truly knew the method and since he had entered, Lucius had learned the technique. It was a useful technique seeing as the Patronus was not hindered by physical obstructions or dark matters. Each Patronus was distinct and no one else could conjure another person's Patronus, meaning there was no risk of passing fake messages.

Because he once was a faithful Death Eater, he never needed a Patronus to shield himself with. He and Severus were the only Death Eaters that knew the spell, Severus using his more for protection than Lucius did. Not many knew the different uses of a Patronus, like the ability to see and hear whatever they did.

"Go and find him but don't let yourself be seen…" he whispered towards the regal apparition. The animal gave a small cry as it spread its wings and with a sharp nod of its head, flew out the window.

"Draco, I'll see you soon enough," Lucius said softly.

* * *

Yay! I'm done! I've taken notice that last couple of chapters have been rather long, ranging past twenty pages and then I said to myself "really, if I don't update for two/three weeks, its not as bad as I thought". Doesn't mean I won't be updating frequently, so don't worry!

Anyway, I had promised to update this before May ended and here it is, on the last day of May! –smiles-

Well, let me think…what else? Oh! Yes, I know that Harry and Edward have almost taken a back seat for Draco and Jacob and that's simply because Draco and Jacob's relationship needs to be developed. Harry and Edward's relationship has already been establish and now needs to wait for the right time to be tested. Pretty soon, their (Harry and Edward's) relationship will be given front seat.

Anyway, also, I do hope everyone has noticed the little incident between Harry and Bella because it's going to be explained later on. Despite what some may think, I've had the general outline for this story planned out since the beginning. Some chapters ago, I had to reveal something about Harry's past that I wanted to wait for a while to do so as to appease some reviewers but now, finally, everything is going to come together.

Next two chapters are really going to define everything!

**Next Chapter**: Filled with **romance**, **anger**, **confrontation**, and **death**.

**Chapter After That**: **More confrontation**, **unexpected showings**, **tears**, and **many explanations**.

Review!


	16. Monkshood: I

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. Don't own anything you recognize!

**Warning(s):Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Protective!Draco; Now **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]; Jacob/Draco

**Summary:** "It's simple. I love him...yet that simple fact makes everything undeniably complicated and nearly impossible." Love can be the most complicated...and usually worth it.

**Note:** Always take the time to read my **Ending Notes**. I usually write little comments of importance!

* * *

**Chapter XIV  
Monkshood  
**Beware; a Deadly Foe is Near; Danger

* * *

**Part I**

The screams bounced off the cold, stone walls and echoed in the constricted air, leaving hardly any room to breathe. Yet, the Dark Lord passed the screams and horribly quivering forms, his steps soft and when he reached his destination, he walked in without hesitation. He closed the cell door behind him before walking further into the room and towards the shivering woman whose hands covered her ears and her eyelids met tightly.

"The screaming does get to a person after a while," he said loudly, his voice jolting her out of her forceful isolation. She looked at him with quivering eyes and parted lips. "They truly are annoying- I have half a mind to shut them up permanently but I need them, alive…and I…_understand_ why they are screaming so loudly. Such a potion…" he gave a small chuckle, too soft to be heard over the screams but she noticed it and her mind played the hissing noise in her ear. "But it will only get worse once the venom enters their system. So much worse…"

He took a seat on the pitiful excuse of a cot and she tried to shift away but her body throbbed in agony, the twitches that convulsed her body hurting her more than she could truly remember hurting.

He pulled out his wand and she stared at it in fear, her brain reminding her of the pain of not too long ago, the pain this man- this monster had given her. He saw her fear, his lips twisting like a snake, his tongue pushing passed his lips and he seemed to taste the fear in the air, the fear and the pain emitting from her.

"Oh, this is not for you…not yet," he said over the screams, something nearly impossible, she realized, for the screams had somehow gotten louder. He flicked his wrist and the screams, the yells and hoarse pleas for mercy were silenced.

"There…even I would be tortured if I spent days listening to them," he said with that same twisting smirk as he brought his hand towards her hair and caressed her as if she was a loved pet. She shivered and jerked her head away, despite the pain. She did not want this monster touching her, breathing the little air between them.

She wanted him to leave; she'd rather have the screams and pleas then this silence with him.

"Molly, Molly…after a week, has your tongue not loosened, not even a bit?"

She did not answer him, her eyes giving her response, despite the redness they carried and the way her eyelids begged to be closed.

The anger surfaced and that mocking nicety was gone from his sinister yet beautiful face. He stood up abruptly, his figure shivering just slightly and his eyes narrowed.

He gave a small hiss, a true, snake-like hiss. She vaguely wondered if he had just spoken Parseltongue. "This, this is how you repay me!" he finally said, his voice cold and high, filled with loathing and anger. "I have showed you more mercy than I have shown many of my enemies! I have let none of my Death Eaters touch you! I have left you alone, to the screaming and to your hunger, to only a few of my curses! And this- this is how you repay my kindness? With silence? I ask of you very little, Mrs. Weasley, a simple request, _where is your son_? I swore not to hurt a hair on his little head and yet you dare to defy me! Defy _me_, you large, sniveling, waste of air and magic!" His voice grew in anger and frequency yet never lost its beautiful melody and not for the first time, she was tempted to appease him, however he liked. Yet she shook such thoughts away, her gaze freezing up once more and her lips pursing together.

She would let him throw his temper tantrum, let him rant and act as a child. The man truly did seem like a child at the moment, worse than when the twins were turning three.

"How _dare_…" he turned slightly, his gaze no longer on her as he brought a hand towards his face and tried to hide away behind his pale fingers and smooth palm. "I tire of this!" he finally snapped. "I tire of you and your…" he stopped, a sudden expression crossing his features. He gave a small laugh as he retracted his wand and instead, pulled out a knife from his robes. The blade was sharp and long and dark runes engraved into the metal.

"Never mind, never mind," he said softly. "I have found another job for you," he said softly as he advanced towards her. He grabbed her roughly by the hair and his strength amazed her for he was so agile, his physique beautiful but seemingly weak. He tilted her head back, her neck exposed and she felt the cool blade against it and she gave a whimper, despite her pride. "You know…I was just going to use your son as bait to lure my little Harry out of hiding. See, although he cares for you, I know with outmost certainty that he would escape Order restraint for _your son_, his _best friend_. But seeing as you do not wish to help me, then fine. I will pull him out of hiding the only other way, if not through fear and courage, then through rage."

His face leaned towards her and she shifted away, a bad move for the blade nicked her neck if only just enough to bleed. He gave a small 'tsk'. "Now, now, do be careful, I wouldn't want you hurt until you hear me out…I think I do owe you an explanation, don't I?"

His hold on her hair tightened and she let out a cry, soft and so feminine. "I can't very much finish off this war if Harry is hiding. Harry and I are to be in the center of the bloodshed and struggle, through the pain and hatred. He must be there, _he must_. I tire so much, so very much of his delays and his disappearance. I have created an army to face him, just for the precious Boy-Who-Lived! A section is being created as we speak, through the screams and pain. See how much I care for the boy? I have taken time out of my schedule, out of my plans, to create a special little army just so he and I can be where we are supposed to be, in chaos and drenched in each other's blood."

"You…demented monster," she finally spoke, the words hoarse from her own screaming and lack of use.

He let out small chuckle at her words and gave a small shake of his head. "Truly, you do not understand me at _all_. But that does not matter. You had your chance, you could have walked away free," he gave a small snicker, as he said this and she doubted the truth in such a statement. "Your family could have been spared but now…now I have to think of another method, yes? I have to…oh, Harry will be most displeased with _me_. He'll be so very angry and I have heard his temper has not improved at all."

"The Order-"

"My little spy dreams such interesting things," he said abruptly, his blue eyes twinkling in a manner unlike Dumbledore's blue eyes. "She dreams of a rather beautiful boy with the greenest eyes…how so very, very interesting to me."

"You won't win," she said with eyes filled with conviction and that seemed to pull at his pleasure, his smirk shrinking just a bit. She no longer felt that unbearable pain. She didn't feel the coldness of the blade nor his hold on her hair. She felt the blissful numbness and she welcomed it.

She gave him a small, mocking smile and that seemed to shatter all of his glee. He gave a small hiss. "Mrs. Weasley, I think you have overstayed your welcome!"

Red covered the floor.

* * *

Harry woke to a coldness sweeping into his side and memories fogged yet biting and dark swirling on the surface of his mind. He jerked away, his body giving a small shudder as it sprang up into a sitting position and he let out an exhale, his breathing suddenly harsh and limited.

"Harry?" Edward mumbled softly and Harry's snapped his attention towards the vampire at his side. He cleared his throat and gave a small smile that felt shaky to him. "I'm fi-" he cleared his throat again. "I'm fine…just…"

Edward gave him an unconvinced stare and Harry's simply giggled as he wrapped his arms around Edward's neck. "I am fine, I guess I had a nightmare or somethin' but I'm alright. See?" he gave Edward a beautiful smile and Edward reluctantly returned it.

"What did you dream about?"

"I- I don't know. It just feels like I had a nightmare," he frowned slightly in thought. "Have you ever had that feeling…like a bad memory is just at the tip of your thoughts…it feels heavy and you just can't shake it?"

"I have," Edward said with a small tilt of his head. "Do you feel like that?"

"Yes…it's weird…" he hesitated. "I don't…I don't feel like myself sometimes…and these blanks of memories…"

"Blanks of memories?" Edward said, alarmed. He received a small smile from Harry. "Yeah…it's very weird…they're not big or anything, minutes really. They've been happening for years now but it seems they're becoming more…frequent."

"What has Draco said?"

"He's freaking out," Harry said with a small shrug. "He hasn't been able to contact the Order. Seems Tom has been…busy and it's taking a lot to keep him in line."

"Hn."

Harry shook his head. "What time is it?"

"You might as well get ready for school," Edward commented and Harry gave a small groan. "This sucks…that week went by too quickly."

"Spring Break always does." Harry gave a small chuckle as he heard Edward's dry tone but he pulled himself out of the bed. "Will you be here when I come out of my shower?"

"Perhaps…" Edward said softly and with a thoughtful expression. "I should return home and if I am not needed…"

"Well, I'll change in the bathroom, just in case," Harry said with a mischievous grin. A smile that seemed too suggestive to be innocent lighted Edward's features and Harry gave a laugh his green eyes twinkling with mirth. "Pervert!" he said just as he opened his door, towel and clothes draped over his forearm.

He left the room but not before he heard Edward's deep chuckle. He walked into the bathroom, his eyes glancing at Draco's door. The boy was unusually quiet.

Harry let a small, impish grin and a small giggle as he wondered if Jacob was there with Draco.

* * *

-----

_Week Ago_

-----

Draco walked up the stairs, grumbling under his breath. He did not appreciate some chit appearing so early in the bloody morning, knocking on his door like Hell was about to fall upon them. He had left her in Harry's care if only because the boy was better with people, no matter what time in the day. Let him deal with the chit this early in the morning.

He walked into the room and closed the door with a small slam before continuing towards his bed. He dug himself under the comforter and almost instantly, warm arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him with barely any effort against a hard chest.

Draco nearly jumped out of his skin until he remembered that Jacob had wanted to stay and Draco had been too tired to tell him to leave. Jacob gave a small mumble and Draco took the moment to stare into the already sleeping shapeshifter.

He truly was a handsome boy, Draco mused as he took in the dark russet skin and striking features. His breathing was even and his face relaxed, a small, barely noticeable grin tugged his lips and Draco nearly rolled his eyes. The damn fool, Draco mumbled softly, affectionately.

He gave a small sigh before, with great reluctance, gave Jacob's cheek a small slap. It seemed that was all that was required for the boy jerked away, his eyes opening in surprise and his body tensing in preparation for, perhaps, battle. He relaxed a moment later as he realized it had been Draco. He gave a small grumble. "What was that for?"

"A little too comfortable aren't you?" Draco said with a glare. "Let go before you give me a heatstroke!"

"Touchy," Jacob said softly but pulled away. Draco gave a sigh, his eyes burning with want of sleep. "Won't your…pack be worried?"

"No," Jacob said with a small shrug. "Before I phased back I told them not to worry. Embry probably called dad and told him I'd be out, Embry's the responsible one, you see."

"Hm…" Draco hummed as he pulled himself into a sitting position and leaned against the headboard. Jacob was staring at him with a certain gaze, his head tilted to the side. "Draco," he said the name with such tenderness and assurance that Draco looked away.

"Can I spend the night again," he finally asked. Draco gave a start, his gaze snapping back towards the shapeshifter who sat beside him, his whole body bent forward and his face resting on his palm.

"Absolutely not!" Draco said, his cheeks tinting. "The fact alone that you spent the night-" but Jacob leaned forward and gave Draco a kiss on the forehead. "I like sleeping next to you. It assures me that you're safe…" Jacob said, taking in Draco's shocked expression. He gave a small smile. "And you liked it too, I know you did."

"You think you know everything," Draco muttered, peevish. He gave the russet skinned male a rough push and received a shit-eating grin in return. He continued to push the boy, wanting more than anything for him to fall off the bed but just as he nearly reached the edge, Jacob shifted and somehow grabbed him. Draco gave a small growl of annoyance and with his knee, gave Jacob a jab in his stomach. The boy gave a small chuckle, his breath a bit more labored than before as he continued to wrestle with the blond. Another chuckle left him as Draco's struggles turned fiercer, his jabs striking with more force, if they even landed, but Jacob continued to attempt to restrain the proud Malfoy until he managed to push the boy into the mattress. He leaned over the blond, a hand restraining Draco's wrist and his knees pinning Draco's legs. "I think you even managed to crack a rib," Jacob said with a small snicker. "It'll heal quickly though."

"I can guarantee I'll do more than just crack a rib once I'm free," Draco nearly hissed, his eyes narrowed.

"Then I guess I can't let you go," Jacob replied, his voice soft and serious. His tone more than his words gave Draco pause. Grey eyes with pale flicks of green and blue stared into dark eyes and he gave a shuddering breath. "Jacob…" he said very softly and he received a small smile, sad and patient. The boy leaned down and Draco for a moment feared and hoped he meant to kiss him on the lips. Jacob didn't however. His lips, warm and moist, brushed against Draco's forehead. "I promised not to, you know?"

The warmth was gone quickly and Draco blinked as he stood up, his eyes shifting towards Jacob who was sitting at the edge of the bed, his back towards Draco and his legs over the bed.

Draco stared at the strong back, its muscles evident underneath that flawless skin. He gave another shaky breath. "Fine," he finally said, his voice rough and seemingly filled with reluctance. "You can stay the night."

Jacob looked over his shoulder and gave a small, gentle smile. "Thank you, Draco."

---

Harry blinked, his mouth slightly open and the cup of tea almost to his lips. "Jacob…hi," he finally said. "Didn't know you spent the night," he said with those large, green eyes that sparkled mirthfully.

"Yeah," Jacob mumbled as he scratched the back of his head. "Draco and I were tired so he just let me crash, you know?"

"Hm…" Harry said with a small giggle. "You want something to eat or are you leaving?"

"Breakfast sounds good," Jacob said smile and Harry continued to laugh as he gave a small nod and walked towards the kitchen, Jacob following him.

The boy continued to drink his tea as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of eggs with his unoccupied hand.

"Uh…need any help?" Jacob mumbled as he shifted in place.

Harry glanced to his side, his smile still in place. "If you want; I'll just make an omelet for the three of us and some toast, alright?"

"Yeah; want me to get the bread?"

"Hm," Harry mumbled with a nod as he placed down his tea and began cracking the eggs. "I'm sure you know where everything is."

"Yep," the large shapeshifter said as he pulled out the loaf of bread and walked towards where the toaster was. He stopped and with a few steps to the right, grabbed a plate from the counter before returning to the toaster.

"So…you're with the Cullen?"

"Yep."

"That's disgusting," Jacob said, his voice even and holding a bit of childish scorn.

Harry gave a small, mocking chuckle. "To you maybe but I quite like him."

Jacob's nose wrinkled in distaste. "He stinks, he drinks blood and he doesn't have a heartbeat. What's to like?"

"He smells wonderful to me, he doesn't hurt humans and he's just…he's Edward. The whole 'no heart beating' doesn't really bother me. You'll find out that we wizards come across much more bizarre things."

"Draco said something like that," Jacob said as he turned. Two pieces of bread were already in the toaster. He walked a bit closer to the smaller boy and watched him beat the eggs.

"You know, I don't even think I know your last name, Harry."

"Well, I'm not surprised. Although we've talked, it's not like you were here to see _me_." Harry's tone turned teasing and his lips tugged into a suggestive grin. Jacob vaguely remembered Harry's words during their first talk.

He called Draco a prude.

"We didn't, you know," Jacob found himself saying rather nervously. Harry stared up towards him. He gave a small shrug. "I know," he simply said.

"Ok…just wanted to let you know…"

"Well, I imagine Draco is a screamer so…" Harry didn't bother to finish his thoughts, Jacob's chocking noises enough proof that he understood Harry's meaning. Jacob's eyes followed the wizard as he moved towards the stove.

"You really do have a dirty mind."

"No, I don't," Harry protested, "I'm just a healthy teenager is all. I doubt your mind thinks about much else."

"I-"

"No details please," Harry said with a small smirk. "If I want it, I'll be sure to ask Draco. Less awkward."

"What would be less awkward?" Draco asked just as he entered the kitchen, his hair still wet.

"Your sex life with Jacob," Harry answered with all honestly. He could practically sense the blond stiffening near the door and he could see Jacob's embarrassed glance towards his intended.

"Oh really, it's not that big of a deal," Harry said with a small sigh. "Keep your embarrassment for the day I walk in, if that ever happens." Harry gave a small cringe. "God I hope not."

"We haven't had-"

"I know," Harry said before Draco could finish. He tilted the bowl over the pan and the eggs started to cook almost instantly. "So, any plans?"

"Not particularly," Draco said softly, his eyes glued to the opposite wall. "You?"

"For tomorrow, yes. Edward has invited me to his house. Something about Yves wanting to paint me," Harry gave a small shrug. "Wasn't really paying attention; too busy with…other things."

Draco gave a small hiss. "Harry-"

"Oh God, will you stop thinking things like that?" Harry said with a frustrated sigh. "Edward and I only kiss- he's a worrywart and anything else practically has him sweating Snitches. Besides, if we ever do decide to do something, don't see how it's anyone else's business but his and mine."

"Harry…"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry grumbled. "Look, your lover-boy has made it cleare that my relationship with Edward is…" he turned towards Jacob, "What adjective did you use?"

"Disgusting?" Jacob hinted at with a straight face and Harry nodded, the insult seeming to not affect him. "Yep, that was it. Disgusting."

Draco shot Jacob a small glare but the larger boy simply shrugged. Harry did not speak as he continued to make breakfast, a soft humming leaving him after a moment of silence. Draco eventually sat down at the table and Jacob joined him once he pulled out glasses and the bottle of orange juice from the refrigerator.

Harry was just putting down Jacob's plate in front of him (he had served Draco first) when he threw the shapeshifter an impish grin. "You know, Edward says you stink too but I kind of like your smell."

"You reek of him," Jacob grunted as he dug into his food. The boy sure could cook.

"Well, he is my boyfriend," Harry said with a huff as he sat down with his own plate in front of him. "There's more of the omelet in the pan and the bread is still out if anyone wants."

It was a rather silent breakfast and despite that thin layer of tension, they enjoyed it.

----

Harry walked out of the kitchen and towards the front of their house the moment he had cleared the table and had placed the dirty dishes into the sink. No doubt Jacob would have to leave soon and no doubt they wanted their own private goodbyes.

He gave a small sigh as he took in his surroundings, not for the first time, calmed by Fork's landscape. It truly was a beautiful town, green and alive.

He leaned against the railing of his porch, intent on staying outside and breathing in the fresh air for a bit longer when Jacob walked out, his hands in his pants pockets. Harry had quickly gotten used to the boy's fear of shirts.

"Uh…thanks, you know, for the food," Jacob mumbled, his gaze mostly on anything besides the lean figure. Harry simply smiled and gave a small shrug, not bothering to move from where he leaned against. "No problem."

Jacob's gaze finally rested on the wizard and he gave a small sigh. "You know…I didn't mean to…well, insult you or anything, right? I mean…it's just they're- he's-"

"Jacob," Harry interrupted with his lips tugged into something not quite a smile. "Edward explained it to me and I understand that there is animosity between your pack and his coven. But he and I…we care for each other and I- your opinion when it concerns him and his family matters little to me. But like I said, I can understand why you hate him and I'm not going to force you to like him but if you could perhaps…tone down the level of your hatred for him, if only slightly. I get rather protective of him, you see."

Jacob gave a small shrug. "Maybe."

Harry gave a small shake of his head, that same expression as before still plastered on his face and it was not quite hostility but it had none of the warmth of Harry's usual affability. "You and Draco are…lovers? Friends? _Something_," Harry's tone reached a level of wryness that was not lost on Jacob, "But obviously you care for one another and no doubt you'll be hanging around this place even more than you used to so your _stench_ is going to be all over the place and Edward will have to get use to that. Edward, on the other hand, is my boyfriend and he visits me nearly every day. I'm going to _reek_ of him as you like to say, and his _stench_ is going to be all over the house too. Fair warning really."

"Thanks," Jacob grumbled sarcastically. Harry gave a small giggle. "No problem." Jacob turned, intent on leaving when Harry's voice reached him.

"And it's Potter; my last name, I mean. It's Potter."

Jacob gave a small wave, not bothering to turn around. He disappeared into the bordering trees and Harry, at one point, heard a noise that sounded very close to a howl. He shook his head and with a small mirthful sigh, walked back into the house.

The kitchen practically sparkled and Draco sat at the table, his hands folded on top of the table and his face hidden in them. Harry took the seat beside him and sat silently, waiting for Draco to speak first.

"He's willing to stay…" Draco said softly as he finally pulled his head up and turned slightly to stare at his friend. "I've told him that I could not be his…lover. He's willing to stay though."

"That says a lot about him," Harry said softly as he grabbed Draco's hand and gave it reassuring squeeze.

"And the fact that I accepted such a thing, what does it say about me, Harry?"

"That you're human and despite everything, you want the person you love next to you."

"I'm torturing him," Draco protested with dull eyes. "Because I'm so very selfish…"

"Perhaps you are," Harry said softly, "But have you thought that perhaps not being with you would be worse?"

Draco startled, his eyes widening slightly. "Harry-"

"Being noble doesn't always work, Draco," Harry said with a small shrug and a pained smile. "Cedric would be alive if I had decided to be selfish."

"Harry-"

The younger boy shook his head. "No, let's not talk about that. We have other things to talk about. Remember you and I were supposed to talk but then I had the pain in my head and this weekend was kind of weird…still want to talk?"

"Not much to say."

"What about your feelings for him? For Jacob?"

Draco gave a bitter smile. "But…it's simple. I love him…yet that simple fact makes everything undeniably complicated and nearly impossible for us. My feelings for him don't matter."

"Why not?"

"Because- because he's- he's Jacob," Draco snapped as he stood up, his palm slamming down on the table. "Because he has virtually no magic in his veins –_our _type of magic, because being with him will not benefit me in any way, because he's Jacob and I'm- I'm a Malfoy." He whispered the last part softly and with no small amount of bitterness. He slowly sat back down and placed his head on the table but he kept his eyes on the brunette.

"Oh, Draco," Harry mumbled as he brought his hand towards Draco's blond locks and gave him a soft caress.

"I'm so terrible," Draco mumbled, "I'm just not strong enough to overcome these things keeping us apart. I'm not."

Harry gave him a patient smile. "You will be, one day."

"Harry, please don't patronize me."

"That's not what I'm doing," Harry said smoothly, ignoring Draco's disbelieving look. "Look, if there's a will, there's a way. I'm not saying your situation isn't a difficult one, Draco. You have your father, your inheritance and your _fiancée_ between you and Jacob. The fact alone that you've managed to admit that you love him shows your feelings for him are larger than your pride. Now, all you have to do is find a way to be with him, truly be with him, but not sacrifice your family and duties."

"You make it sound so easy."

"No," Harry said with a small shake of his head. "It's going to be bloody difficult, Draco. Love can be the most complicated thing we ever face and at times, the pain outweighs the pleasure and yet it's all usually worth it. Anything worth having-"

"Is worth fighting for," Draco finished, a small smile tugging his lips. "When did you get so good with relationships and feelings Harry?"

"I'm 90 percent emotions, Draco," Harry said with a snort. "Of course I'm good at it. Besides, my relationship with Edward isn't exactly…_simple_."

Draco gave a dry scoff. "Understatement of the year," Draco grumbled.

Harry did not bother to respond and Draco fell silent also. Their gaze was on each other, Draco still resting his head on his folded arms and Harry leaning back against the chair. When Harry finally looked away, his lip going between his teeth and he bit down, worrying his lips to the point where it nearly bled. "I want…I want our friendship to be like it was."

He turned his gaze back towards his blond friend. "I guess with me being in a relationship and with your…tentative relationship with Jacob…I just feel like we've drifted apart. I don't want you to think that I- that I have forgotten you or don't care for you anymore. I do, I do and I've missed you, so very much."

Draco simply smiled as he grasped Harry's smaller hands in his. "Hey now…don't get so upset. I've missed you too," he gave a small laugh. "And I'm glad I haven't been forgotten." Draco gave a small tug at Harry's hand and Harry gave no objection as he let himself be embraced. He leaned against Draco's sitting form, his thin arms wrapping around the Malfoy's neck and he closed his eyes, taking in the heat of his friend.

"I don't want to lose you," Draco mumbled. "I want you to stay just as you are; I want our friendship to stay just as it is.

"Only if you promise to be happy," Harry mumbled. He pulled away and cupped Draco's face in his hands. "Whatever you decide to do, know I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you end up happy."

"Harry-"

"You love him," Harry said, his green eyes nearly glowing. "And…I don't- I don't want you to go through this pain," Harry pressed the palm of his hand at his chest, "I don't want you to hurt."

"And I never wanted you to hurt, Harry but it seems I couldn't prevent it," Draco eyed him sadly. "You do know that our time here is nearly over. The Dark Lord has no doubt returned to his manor and the Order will soon pull us out. Have you talked to Cullen about it?"

"A bit," Harry mumbled, his face pale and his lips quivering. "But I keep postponing the talk…I guess I'm afraid to accept the fact that we'll be separated soon. I'm not even sure if I want to tell the Order once we're at that point…" Harry sighed. "What about you, Draco? Does Jacob know our time is limited?"

"No," Draco said, "I mean, I've hinted that this is a simple vacation but I doubt the goofball got what I was implying. And even if he did, he _imprinted_."

"He what?"

Draco gave a thin smile before retelling what Jacob had told him the day before. Harry listened with interest, his mouth opening in surprise by the end of it.

"Well…that explains his…adoration," he gave a sheepish grin. "Don't get me wrong, not saying he couldn't love you without it, just…well…your tongue has been known to have people running."

Draco sighed. "Sugarcoating, Harry?"

"A bit," Harry said with a giggle. As they stood next to each other, the past months seemed much less challenging.

----

"Are you sure you wish to do this? Yves is rather…strict when it comes to his portraits. He will jump down your throat if you so much as move an inch, and he'll know if you do."

"He offered, it'd be rude to say no," Harry mumbled with a shrug. "And I can stay still if I want to."

"No, you can't," Edward said with a straight face, and his words a drawl.

"Let's just go, smartass," Harry grumbled as he took his jacket and keys. They walked through the small hallway and downstairs, Edward's eyes shifting towards Draco's door at one point before they descended down the stairs.

"Jacob is in there," Edward said as they reached the front door. Harry gave a small shrug. "He likes keeping an eye on Draco."

"Huh," Edward mumbled. "Seems him and I have one trait in common."

"Yes, both of you are perverts," Harry muttered with a small smile, "with a voyeuristic kink."

Edward gave a playful growl but Harry simply gave a wink as he entered the silver car, the door already unlocked. Edward was already in the seat next to him and Harry rolled his eyes. "Showoff."

"I do try," Edward mumbled dryly. Harry gave his house a quick glance as they drove out of the driveway and towards Edward's house. The air between them had become unnaturally dense. They arrived at the beautiful house in silence, Harry's gaze mostly through the window.

"Seems Yves is a bit excited," Harry said with a layer of amusement as he caught sight of the thin vampire. He stood nearly bouncing, his hand up and waving enthusiastically before Edward finished parking.

"Oh, I'm so happy, you have such beautiful features...it'll be so exciting to paint you!" Yves leaned forward and lowered his voice, "After a while, drawing Edward becomes boring…and Carlisle and he are the only ones who humor me whenever I ask."

"So the others don't like posing for your portraits?"

Yves gave a small pout. "They call me a portrait Nazi, a rather insulting not to mention absurd notion."

Edward gave a small shake of his head and mouthed, 'not really', to which Harry laughed. Yves glanced towards his son. "Yes, Edward, would you like to contribute to the class?"

"No, I'm fine," Edward said as he leaned and gave the vampire a kiss on the cheek. "I have…things to discuss with Carlisle. Take good care of him, Yves."

"Will do," Yves said just as he grabbed Harry's arm. Edward and Harry shared a quick kiss before Edward walked towards the stairs. Yves tugged the wizard towards his own studio, a large room filled with blank canvases, half finished portraits and the smell mostly of paint.

"Take a seat, Harry," Yves said with a wave towards the stool before putting on a green, oversized, button-up shirt, paint stains coloring the dull fabric. Harry watched the willowy vampire prepare the area.

"Alright, my only rule is to stay still," Yves said as he finished placing his canvases and paint next to where Harry stood. "You're human so the little twitches are normal but I actually will snap at you if you move much else," Yves said with amusement coloring his words but yet his eyes shined with truth.

Harry gave a small mumble of acknowledgment.

"So…" Yves began after a while of silence, his hand moving across the canvas at a speed Harry could barely keep up with. "Edward has told me you might have to leave soon."

"Hm."

"And this Order…"

"Yep."

"Huh…" Yves said softly, his eyes narrowed in thought. "Will they be a problem?" he asked bluntly. Harry wanted to shrug but resisted. "No."

"How can you be so certain?" Yves said, a cold smile curling his lips. "I am rather fond of you, Harry…but Edward is my little boy and-"

"Trust me," Harry said lowly, softly and with a small twitch of his lips, "They won't touch a hair on his head. I won't allow it."

"And they'll listen to you?"

"It doesn't matter if they listen or not, I won't let them," Harry stressed, "Besides, once the Order calms down, they won't be any trouble."

"Well, that's good," Yves said with a soft laugh as he continued with the sketch. "I'd hate to become…hostile."

Harry, despite Yves warning, tilted his head and gave a small, giggling laugh. "Don't we all."

----

"Edward, I'm fine," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "Honestly, I'm surprised no one else has warned me. Yves was only worried about you."

"He needn't be," Edward said through clenched teeth all the while lying on the wizard's bed. "If I had known-"

"He did mention he was purposely thinking about having sex with Carlisle so as to…make sure you kept your mind where it belonged, I think he said."

Edward hid a grimace. "He couldn't try to evade me by reciting the Arabic alphabet?"

"Said it would have given away the fact there was something he was hiding," Harry said, amused. He shifted until he sat on Edward's hips, his legs straddling his sides. His small hands rested on Edward's stomach, his fingers brushing the cotton shirt up and revealing pale flesh to his idle fingers.

"Besides, sex is rather distracting."

"Harry, Yves and Carlisle having sex is not distracting," Edward said with a small scowl, "It's disgusting. Children are not meant to know about their parent's sex life."

"You're no child," Harry mumbled as he leaned, crushing their lips together. Cold hands slid underneath Harry's thin shirt and idle fingers caressed the heated skin of Harry's waist, holding and restraining the smaller boy in place.

Harry drew back, his green eyes hooded and dark with passion and perhaps a bit of mischief. Edward let out a small growl yet Harry simply smiled as he leaned forward once more, his lips ghosting against Edward's neck and jaw. Edward let him.

Edward's hold on his lover tightened, his fingers no doubt already leaving bruises but Harry gave no sign of discomfort, his fingers all the while preoccupied with their teasing, brushing across Edward's lower abdomen. Their lips met, the kiss no longer quite as gentle but passionate, bruising and hungry. Edward shifted his grasp, his hands moving across Harry's chest and flat stomach, ghosting and leaving behind goose bumps until he brushed against a nipple, first with fingers, then thumb and the flesh stiffened under his touch and a moan, throaty and nearly wanton, left Harry's throat. They broke apart, suddenly breathless and wanting more and with a new zeal, Harry grasped the hem of shirt and pulled it off of him. Edward's hold on his chest slid lower as he gave a small shift, their positions reversed with Edward looming over the smaller boy.

They didn't bother with smiles or any more breaths as Harry wrapped his arms around a solid neck and yanked the body against his, the cold stone against his heated flesh and he gave a soft hiss into the kiss before it developed into a moan. He could feel the length pressing against his thigh and a hand traveled, the other still around Edward's neck and in his hair, until it reached the jeans. He gave a yank, harsh and demanding.

Edward stilled, perhaps the situation hitting him and he gave a small sigh as he pulled away, his shoulders tensed. He recoiled his arms to his side and he gave three steps back.

Harry gave a groan as he sat up like a spring. "No, no, no, no, _no_!" he cried with an expression crossing between distress and frustration. "Edward!"

"Harry-"

"Are you going to say you weren't enjoying it?" Harry said sarcastically, his eyes zooming in on the front of Edward's jeans. He looked back up towards topaz eyes.

Edward gave a frustrated sigh. "Of course I was enjoying it. I'm stuck in a seventeen year old body!"

"Well then, what's the problem!?" Harry said, his lips tugged into a mulish frown.

"Draco's just came home," Edward said, "And was walking down the hall when you…"

Harry gave a small wave of his hand. "Alright, alright…"

"Perhaps it would be best if I left," Edward said, running a hand through his hair. "Best not to tempt things," he said, his eyes glancing towards Harry's exposed chest and neck every so often.

"I'm not going to jump you- again."

Edward shook his head, his lips twitching suspiciously. "I am not worried about you jumping me. I'm worried about the contrary happening."

"Didn't seem you had much trouble keeping yourself restrained," Harry grumbled as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Thank nearly a hundred years of self-control for that," Edward said, his voice nearly cracking. "Although I am very close to- can you please put your shirt on?" he asked, his eyes finally shifting towards the opposite wall.

Harry stared at him with something close to surprise before a giggle left his lips. "Are you…Edward, I'm not even fully naked! I'm pretty sure you've seen me in less attire-"

"Harry, please," Edward nearly hissed. He received a small giggle but Harry nodded. "Fine," he said as he turned, his knees digging into the mattress as he leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed his discarded shirt.

"There, I'm decent," he said mockingly. Edward gave him a half-hearted glare. "I've glimpsed," he said through barely parted lips. "Sometimes I arrive early and you are not fully dressed but never have I-"

"Edward, you're my boyfriend. I don't care if you see me without clothes," Harry said with an open expression and a large smile. Edward's stiff posture didn't loosen. "Besides, I know that you don't purposely peek while I'm dressing. I was just kidding." He stretched out his arms. "Come here…please?"

Edward seemed to hesitate for a moment before he folded. He reached Harry's side in two strides and almost immediately, Harry's arms wrapped around Edward's waist while the vampire stayed standing.

"Pervert," Harry said with a small laugh as he caught a glimpse of something dark and hungry in Edward's eyes. "I just want a hug."

Edward didn't reply.

"We didn't have to stop, you know," Harry said softly.

"I was hurting you," Edward mumbled.

"When?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't remember saying 'ouch'."

"Your hips, they're bruised."

Harry didn't bother to see if that was true as he pulled his arms back towards his side before letting himself fall backwards against the bed. He stretched, his shirt rising slightly before he gave a sigh and folded his hands behind his head. "I didn't even notice."

"You'll notice soon enough."

"I've been hurt worse," Harry muttered, the picture of a sulking child.

Edward gave a roll of his eyes. "Not the point and it does nothing to change the fact that I hurt you."

"Why don't you ever worry about _me_ hurting _you_?" Harry asked just as Edward sat next to him.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Vampire. Human. Simple concept, Harry."

Harry gave a small pout that earned him a deep, vibrating chuckle. "Well, Mr. Vampire, have you forgotten about my magic that I can barely control? It acts up depending on my emotions and having sex is rather emotional you know!"

"How about we finish this argument on who will hurt who on another day, hm?"

"You're just afraid you'll lose," Harry said with a small frown. His gaze shifted, Edward no longer sitting but lying next to him. "I'm going to die a virgin," he said with a small childish sigh.

"Wouldn't that be better than to be split in two because of my carelessness?" Edward said, his voice serious and his eyes searching.

"No," Harry said mulishly "It'd be more embarrassing maybe but definitely not better! I'm a boy for Merlin's sake!"

"I am too."

"Who has impeccable self-control."

"One of us has to," Edward said dryly. He received a small smile and Harry leaned forward, his lips brushing against cold ones. It was sweet and apologetic. "I'll wait; for as long as I need to, I'll wait just for you."

Edward did not reply but he wrapped his arms around the small wizard and pulled him against his chest.

----

It perched a few trees away, its white eyes never shifting from the regal figure as it seemed to skin a plant from a tall tree, his movements careful and precise. It tilted its head, almost human in nature, and just as it had straightened its head, a rumble echoed through the forest and shocked many birds into flight.

The figure stilled its movements but only turned when the trees seemed to part to allow giant beasts to walk through. The figure turned his head, his shoulders tensed until his eyes landed on a particular beast. His stance seemed to relax and he gave a small scoff before turning back to his task.

One of the beast gave a small, almost playful yelp and the figure turned once more, his eyes rolling to the heavens.

"I don't speak puppy, Jacob," he said with enough bite to be shocking yet his lips twitched suspiciously into a smile and his eyes twinkled noticeably enough for _it_ to notice from its perch.

The beast gave a growl, this time almost as if insulted before it walked towards the figure, its steps leaving imprints on the soft ground. It nearly reached the figure's shoulder in height with massive legs and a furious mouth with jagged teeth.

It gave another growl as it stopped before the figure and without warning, opened its mouth and licked the side of the figure's face. He gave a cry as he backed away, his hand going instantly towards the side of his face and wiping at the moisture.

"Jacob!" he nearly hissed and received a barking noise that resembled laughter too much to be anything else but.

The other beasts let out similar noises, a few crouching down and others sticking their tongue out as they gave their barks of laughter.

"Uh! This is why I never had a dog!" the figure snapped. The beast gave a whine and almost instantly, the figure's glare softened until he sighed in defeat and nodded. It gave a woof and the figure gave a nod as if he could understand him. The beast gave another woof before it backed a significant amount away.

The figure gave a small sigh, his cheeks starting to color and it, from its perch on the tree, tilted its head as it took in the blush.

The beast morphed, shrunk and in some places expanded and no longer was it a beast but a very similar boy that it had seen around the figure many times.

He grinned at the figure and the figure seemed to color even more.

----

Draco could feel his cheeks nearly burn, Jacob standing before him with a smug smile while the rest of his friends, still beasts resembling wolves, howled and barked in laughter, no doubt because of Draco's blush.

Draco glared at the one he knew, without a doubt was Quil. "Shut up, you little buffoon, before you choke on a hairball."

"That's cats, Draco," Jacob said with amusement.

"Oh please, I could make a full cat come out of his mouth, you think a hairball would be challenging?" he said haughtily. He seemed to forget Jacob's state of undress but that did not last long.

"Will you put some pants on!" he said with a glare that was not directed at Jacob but at the side. He heard the barking laughter and with sound similar to a growl, turned and returned to his previous activity.

Harry had a date with the bloodsucker that morning, something about one of the vampires wanting to paint him. Draco had, after a slight hesitation, agreed. He had stayed at the empty house for a few hours before he had decided to do some exercise. He had transformed into his wolf form and had gone for a run. He had stopped at a clearing and with a start realized the trees around him were covered with Orchias, a rather parasitic plant that bloomed flowers that resembled muggle orchids. It was only dangerous to plants and if eaten but it was a valuable ingredient in many potions.

He had returned home, intent on grabbing a bag to collect them (they tended to ooze a black substance that stained skin and clothes) his eyes barely landing on the silver Volvo.

He had been surprised to realize they had returned so early and as he walked upstairs, his first instinct was to check Harry's room to make sure they were reading or maybe simply laughing but something stopped him.

Perhaps it was the conversation they'd had just yesterday but he had walked towards his room, not bothering to even stop at Harry's door. He grabbed the potion bag, a gift from Severus years ago.

It was a simple knacksack of leather, the strap that was usually swung across the chest and on a shoulder thin and black. It was used by most potion enthusiasts mainly because it could hold more than it truly should have and any ingredient that entered it was instantly preserved. It was heat resistant as well as water. It didn't allow any ingredients to mix nor did it let any moisture leave or leak out.

It was perfect.

It took him a bit to find it and then another long moment to change clothes. If he was going to cut down Orchias, he didn't want to be in nice clothes. He changed into simple jeans Harry had given him and he tended to use whenever they both tended their gardens and a simple shirt with a cartoonish drawing of a mouse. He still didn't get it but it was a present from Harry and he would admit, it was one of his favorites, despite the fact he only wore it whenever the risk of staining himself was high. As of yet, it was stainless.

He had walked out of his room and while fidgeting with the knapsack, nearly fell down the stairs. An arm shot out of nowhere and pulled him towards a solid and cold chest. The breath in his throat seemed to become locked there by the cold that swept over his skin. He blinked, his mind coming back with a jolt and he looked into topaz eyes.

Cullen truly was good-looking, Draco mused almost idly before he snapped out of his small daze and pushed himself away from the vampire. "Uh…thanks."

"No problem," Cullen said, his voice smooth and a flicker of something registered on his face. Draco instantly became suspicious.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Edward said, his face shutting off. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes," Draco grumbled, hesitating. "I had thought you would stay with Harry for a bit longer-"

"I'll stay."

"What?" Draco asked, surprised and a little confused. "Weren't you about to leave?"

"Yeah but if you're leaving, I'll stay with Harry."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Do you know how that sounds to me?"

"Like Harry and I will be up to something you would disapprove of?"

"Yep."

"We won't."

"Huh," Draco said with a roll of his eyes. "I believe that alright," he said but he turned, not giving further say as he walked down the stairs and outside. That feeling that had stopped him from entering Harry's room when he had arrived kept him walking even when he transformed and ran through the forest.

He had arrived back at the clearing without much difficulty and with a push at the thoughts of Harry and Edward to the back of his mind, Draco started peeling and cutting the plant off the trees.

He had not stayed in the same clearing for he had cut off all the Orchias quickly enough. He had transformed back into his wolf form and with the scent of the Orchias fresh in his nose, had followed a trail towards another population of the plant.

He had done that for hours until of course Jacob and his pack appeared before him.

He looked over his shoulder just in time to see Jacob securing the wrinkled pants on his waist. Draco gave a small shake of his head. "Honestly…" he mumbled. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"That was my question," Jacob mumbled, his nose wrinkling in distaste. "You reek, no offense. What were you doing, hugging a bloodsucker?"

"Yes, Jacob, I was hugging and snogging a vampire before I arrived here," Draco said sarcastically.

Jacob flinched at the imagery. "Draco-"

"Relax," Draco said with a sigh. "I stumbled and he helped me steady myself."

"He must have held you for a bit for you to have his stench all over you," Jacob grumbled, his displeasure evident.

"You probably just smell the Orchias," Draco said, "They tend to grab at the strongest smell and copy it. My hand is covered with its ooze," he said and flashed his black painted fingers as if to prove his point.

"What's that?" Jacob asked, alarm in his voice.

"A plant," Draco said, "You never answered my question. Why are you here?"

"You're on our land," Jacob explained as he gave a jerk towards his pack. They were unnaturally silent throughout their conversation and Draco realized he nearly forgot about them. "Didn't you notice you're a bit away from your house?"

"I ran here," Draco grumbled. "I didn't notice. Is that why you came, because you realized I was on your land?"

"Nope," Jacob said with a casual grin. "We thought you were a Cullen on our land and we were about to rip your throat out but then I realized it was you…"

"Good thing, then," Draco said with a small frown. A wolf behind Jacob gave a small growl. Jacob barely glanced over to see who had made the noise.

"Alright, so maybe not to ripe their throat out exactly…but this is a bit into our territory. Cullens would know better than to step here." He gave a shrug. "So you ran, huh? How?"

"With my feet, Jacob," Draco said dryly. Jacob simply raised an eyebrow.

"You're not the only one who can transform into a four legged animal," Draco said a moment of silence, his hand digging into the pocket of his jeans.

A wolf howled and Jacob grinned. "Cool, you ever going to show me?"

"Why should I?"

"To see how beautiful you are," Jacob said with such bluntness and truthfulness that Draco was taken back.

The wolves howled again, the barking laughter evident in the noise. Some kept quiet, one of them somber at the edge of the group while others seemed to be grinning only, their jagged teeth glittering.

Draco wondered why they suddenly looked liked oversized puppies to him and not monsters with jagged teeth and large claws. Jacob shot them an annoyed look before turning back towards Draco, his smile back in place.

Draco felt a smile tugging at his lips and after a while, let it blossom on his face. "You're impossible," he finally said.

"You've told me that plenty of times. So, can I see it?"

Draco glanced towards the wolves behind Jacob. He would be tiny compared to them. Even the two smallest of the group, he could not compare with.

He gave a sigh. "Alright, I suppose, seeing as you think me a circus made for your entertainment."

"Nah…"

Draco didn't bother glaring. He gave a small exhale and without effort, morphed into a wolf. His fur nearly shined in the light and he gave a small huff as stretched before sitting on his back haunches, his front legs tall and in front.

Jacob stared at him with wide eyes, but a pleasant smile tugged at his lips. He walked towards the sitting wolf with confident strides before squatting down. Draco eyed him with a cool look and Jacob seemed to hesitate for a moment before he rested his large hand on the top of Draco's head. "You're beautiful," Jacob mumbled, "Just like I knew you would be."

Draco gave a small growl, his eyes rolling towards the heavens.

Jacob laughed, his fingers caressing Draco's neck. "Yeah, I know you don't need me to tell you. Of course you know."

Draco stared at him, surprised that Jacob had guessed what he had meant to say. Jacob turned as one of the wolves barked, the sound a sharp and authoritative sound.

Jacob gave a nod and a sigh, somehow understanding what Sam, Draco assumed, had just said. He gave Draco another pat on the head before making quick work of his pants, rolling it and tying it on his ankle. He walked a bit off, transforming in an instant before he had even taken three steps towards the pack.

Jacob gave a woof towards Draco and an open grin. It was a challenge although Sam gave a warning growl, perhaps reminding Jacob to stop fooling around.

Draco gave a small snarl, his eyes narrowed on Sam. The thought of Jacob taking orders from anyone, well except perhaps from _him_, annoyed him beyond reason. He gave another growl, knowing full well that Sam was at least two, three times larger than him.

Jacob turned and walked towards Draco. He was huge, especially when Draco was in this form. Yet those eyes twinkled in a way that was truly Jacob.

He poked Draco with his muzzle and gave a soft woof that seemed as a means of comfort and Draco's glare at Sam lessened. He turned towards Jacob and gave Jacob's muzzle a jab with the top of his head.

Jacob gave a mocking growl but Draco simply snarled, not the least bit afraid. Jacob continued to growl yet his eyes twinkled. He made to launch towards Draco but Draco gave a small yelp as he shifted away, his tail wiggling behind him. Jacob tried pouncing on him once more but Draco gave a snarl and transformed and with a flap of his wings, planted himself on the closest branch.

Draco stared at Jacob with smug amusement before he turned towards his wings and rearranged his feathers. It had been a while since he transformed into this form, a proud osprey. Jacob gave a bark towards him and Draco, after a while, flew down.

He tilted his head. Jacob simply stared, for perhaps the fourth time, ignoring Sam's warning growl.

Draco transformed back. "Don't you have anything else to do but stare at me?"

Jacob gave a movement that resembled a shrug and a whine left him. Draco sighed. "Just go, Jacob."

He stared at him with large eyes and Draco turned slightly. "Once you're done with your…duty here, stop by my house. Harry will make you something to eat, alright?"

Jacob gave a hesitant woof before turning around and joining his pack. Draco watched him go, no longer an individual but part of a large entity. Draco didn't like it. He wanted his Jacob back and he wanted him alone, a leader and an individual. He wanted _his_ Jacob.

He looked down at his hands, dirty and stained black and imperfect. He gave a sigh. He needed a shower.

He arrived to Edward giving Harry a goodbye kiss. Edward turned, spared him a glance and got into the car. He was gone before Draco reached the front door.

"Draco, you're…"

"Black, I know," Draco said. "It's going to be a pain to clean this off."

"Oh," Harry's eyes fell on the bag. "You picked…" he struggled with the name. "Orchias right?"

"Severus would be proud."

"Or surprised," Harry commented wryly.

"Harry," Draco called out as he reached the stairs. "I invited Jacob for dinner. Is that alright?"

"I'll be sure to make a buffet then," Harry said with a grin. "I'll shower after you; I'm in no mood to be called smelly."

-----

Jacob came after the sun had disappeared into the horizon, his usual enthusiastic knock shaking the door. Harry had opened it, smiling. Three figures stood at the door instead of one and Harry blinked in surprise.

"Draco!" he called out.

"What?"

"I thought you said only Jacob was coming," Harry said, his eyes shifting from one shapeshifter to another. He heard Draco's footsteps and turned.

"He is-" Draco came into the door, his words coming short as he took in the two extra boys. "I don't remember inviting the twit or Embry."

"Cool, he likes me more than you," Embry quipped with a casual smile. Jacob gave a sheepish grin while his two friends bickered to themselves. "Yeah…about that. Can they stay?"

"Harry's the cook. Ask him."

"Well, if you're willing to share the food, Jacob," Harry said with a shrug and a step towards the side so as to make room. Draco mimicked him, a frown on his lips.

"So you're vampire-boy," Embry said and Harry gave a scoff. "I like how I don't even have a name," Harry shook his head, his lips tugged into something not quite a smile.

"I'll bring out the food," Harry said, "You can go and…chat in the dining room while you wait."

Draco opened his mouth to no doubt ask Harry if he needed any help but the smaller wizard was already walking into the kitchen.

"Something wrong with vampire-boy?" Embry asked and Draco turned to face him. "His name is _Harry_, Embry."

"Alright, alright," Embry said, his hands rising in front of him. "No need to bite my head off."

Draco's glare did not soften but he looked away, his sudden sour mood making his mouth bitter and he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Let's go," he said after a moment of silence and led them towards the dining room. Jacob knew where the room was but Draco quickly remembered that the shapeshifter's friends didn't.

They sat down, Jacob taking the seat next to Draco just as the door that led towards the kitchen swung open and plates floated in.

"Woah!" Quil exclaimed, a plate landing in front of him first before the others were served as well. "Oh, sorry," Harry said as he came in, his own plate in hand. "Didn't mean to scare you; just didn't want to make the extra trip."

"Uh, just give more warning, yeah? I'm not so used to things flying around me."

"I'll try to remember that," Harry said with a small laugh. "Well, dig in. There's more in the kitchen if you want."

"You gave me too much," Draco said as he looked down at his plate.

"I gave you the same as I gave myself. Are you saying I eat too much?" Harry retorted with a steady gaze. "Eat the food, Draco. Don't start to backtrack now."

Draco seemed to bristle at Harry's words but Harry simply raised an eyebrow, his gaze unwavering. Jacob cleared his throat. "Draco, you should eat you know, you're going to be skin and bones soon."

"Shut up," Draco muttered but he grasped his spoon and began to eat.

"Oh my god," Quil nearly gushed as he took the first bite from his plate that consisted of mostly mashed potatoes with thick gravy and small pieces of broccoli that seemed to have been mixed and smashed into the potatoes at some point. The chicken was cut into small, eatable pieces with small pieces of what tasted like bacon somehow inside the grilled poultry. "I'm going to kidnap you and make you my cook," Quil said, "I've wanted to do that with Emily but Sam always just glares and growls when I threaten to do it… you, on the other hand…"

"I doubt you could kidnap me," Harry said with a small amused snort. "You could try…and fail utterly miserably."

"Arrogant little thing aren't you?"

"A thing, am I?" Harry raised an eyebrow, his eyes flickering towards Jacob. "You and you friends sure do know how to compliment a guy. First I stink, then I'm a vampire-boy and now a thing, a _little _thing, mind you."

"They're twits," Draco muttered, "with no manners or civility."

"You're no humanitarian, Draco," Embry commented with a tilt of his head.

"Never said I was," Draco commented. He took a bite, not waiting for a retort. Harry watched him with observant eyes, taking in the bites he took and how the space between Jacob and him kept shrinking.

Harry tried to keep the grin from splitting his face and even succeeded when he suddenly felt an odd feeling drench over him. His face closed off and he suddenly stood, pushed the chair back and practically ran towards the backyard, ignoring Draco's call of his name.

He reached the door and with more force than necessary, slid the door open and walked outside. He searched the floor and then the trees, his magic crackling just above his skin.

"Harry!" Draco called as he walked through the door and towards him.

"Someone was watching us," Harry said with a focused gaze that still roamed the area. "Or perhaps _something_?"

His magic continued to rise from his skin and Draco nearly jumped away when something sizzled near his forearm. "Firecracker," he hissed, "relax. You have to-"

"Draco…" Harry mumbled, his arms crossing in front of his chest tightly. "Don't you feel it? It was here…and it disappeared almost immediately after I came. It was made of magic."

"A wizard?"

"No," Harry said softly. "It was magic, Draco. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was a Patronus…" he shook his head. "But that wouldn't make sense…"

"Perhaps…" Draco cleared his throat, tension already in his shoulder. "Perhaps the Order sent a message and it was…retracted?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Retracted?"

"I don't know," Draco said with a frustrated sigh and a look that did not suit his usually cool face. "I- are you sure it was a Patronus?"

"I never said it was," Harry said through clench teeth. "All I meant was that whatever was here was magical –pure magic- few things fall under that category, a Patronus just happens to be one of them."

"I know, I know," Draco said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Look, it's true I can't really sense magic like you can so maybe that's why I didn't sense anything-"

"Forget it," Harry said with a frustrated glare directed at a focus in front of him. "You should go back inside…you know, before Jacob begins to worry."

"Harry-"

"I'm going to skip dinner and just head off to bed. Would you mind excusing me to our guests and cleaning up afterward?"

"Harry-"

"I'm not feeling well," Harry said and now that Draco looked at him, he realized the body did look rather green.

"Alright, I'll come up-"

"No, no," Harry said with a shake of his head. "I'm fine." He gave a reassuring smile. "Have fun alright, Draco?" There was an unspoken plea in his voice and Draco felt compelled to listen despite the fact that he wasn't quite sure what Harry wanted.

The boy turned, his magic barely a murmur over his skin by then and he walked back into the house. Draco closed his eyes, suddenly wishing someone would tell him what to do. When he opened his eyes, it was to a flash of white and the sudden thought of his father.

'_I'm doing nothing wrong,' _he thought furiously, _'Jacob and I are…nothing, that father would care about. He wouldn't care.'_

He walked back inside but he could not shake the feeling that twisted his gut but then he saw Jacob's face, the way his eyes warmed at the sight of him and how his lips tugged into a half smile that asked if everything was alright.

He could not help but relax as thoughts of his father left him.

"Is Harry ok?"

"He's…tired. He's gone to bed but hopes you won't mind the abruptness of his absence."

"Shit, do you really talk like that?" Quil said as he swallowed his food. He ignored Draco's glare, or at least tried to. "He said we could still get more, right?"

"Help yourself," Draco said just as Embry finished and stood up. Embry grinned. "Oh, we will."

Draco sat back down with a sigh. "Your friends are-"

"I know," Jacob said with a smile. "But if it makes you feel better, they don't eat nearly as much as I do."

"Jacob," Draco said with a sigh. Jacob's sunny disposition changed almost instantly as he caught Draco's tone, and worry clouded his eyes.

"Honey, hey now," he mumbled as he cupped Draco's cheek in his hand. "Come on, what's wrong?"

Draco shook his head but leaned into the warm touch and Jacob gave a small smile. Draco nearly smiled also. "I-"

"Should we go back into the kitchen and wait until this-"

"Shut up," Draco said with a scowl, the moment between him and Jacob gone with Quil's wry comment.

"Sorry, sorry," Quil mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"You know, for a person who wants nothing to do with Jacob romantically, you sure don't act like it," Embry said idly and with sharp eyes.

"Mind your own damn business, Embry," Jacob growled.

"Is there nothing you don't tell them!?" Draco cried out.

"Well, it's not like he can help it," Embry said, ignoring Jacob's sudden startled look that quickly shifted to one of warning. "We're all linked mentally, only while we're phased though. Anything he thinks, we know. His thoughts circle around you to the point where it becomes annoying."

Draco turned his gaze towards Jacob who glared spitefully at his friend. Embry's countenance changed into an innocent expression. "Oh, you didn't know that?"

"You know fucking well he didn't!" Jacob nearly roared, his shoulders drawn back and tense as he stood up. Embry shrugged. "Guess I forgot."

"Bullshit! You knew I was still trying to-"

"Jacob, calm down," Draco nearly ordered. "One pissed off person is enough for this room. You can yell at him later but not while I'm eating." The haughtiness of his tone contradicted his warm eyes and the soothing hand on Jacob's clenched fist.

"Sit, please," he said and Jacob did, allowing a quick glare towards Embry before he continued eating. Quil shot Embry a warning glance and Embry shrugged. Draco ignored it. He'd be rather pissed too if his best friend was being toyed with. In the end, Draco _was _toying with Jacob and his feelings simply because he was too selfish to let the shapeshifter go.

Not even Jacob's quick smile sent his way lifted the misery off his shoulders this time around.

-----

"I'll catch up," Jacob said towards his friends as a form of a clear and cold dismissal. Embry and Quil shared a quick glance before turning, Quil giving them a simple wave goodbye over his shoulder. Only once Jacob could not see them did he turn towards Draco.

"I was going to tell you."

"When?" Draco said coldly. "Don't you think the fact that our private business isn't exactly private is something you should have mentioned along with the fact that I'm stuck with you!?"

Jacob flinched, the hurt bursting in his chest and regret flickered on Draco's face, his eyes almost moist. "You see? I've just said something incredibly harsh and just hurt you. Do you see what you are bonded to?"

"To a beautiful, smart wizard with a temper and a tendency to lash out when hurt," Jacob said softly. "Besides, I think I deserved a bit of that. I should have told you."

Draco looked away. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"No," Jacob said. "Not that I can think of." He gave a small smile and Draco, after a moment, returned it. "Am I forgiven?"

"Yes," Draco said, his voice barely reaching a whisper. "No doubt I'll always forgive you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Draco said.

"Even if…" he closed the distance between them. "Even if I were to kiss you?" Jacob asked his breath ghosting over Draco's lips. "Yeah, even then."

Jacob gave a smile as he grasped Draco tenderly by the neck. Draco stood still, barely daring to breathe and then Jacob leaned forward and he kissed Draco's forehead tenderly. He kissed a cheek, then the other, and then finally, without any hesitation, rested his lips against Draco's.

It lasted just as long as the other three kisses before Jacob pulled away, his hands falling onto Draco's shoulders, down to his elbows and finally grasping his hands.

He pulled the hands from their place at Draco's side, leaned forward and kissed them also. "Good night, Draco."

The tears that had wanted to fall, finally did as Jacob turned around and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Draco hid his face away from sight with his hands as disgust at his weakness, anger at the unfairness of the situation and a feeling of complete hopelessness washed over him. Yet those raging emotions did nothing to take away from the pain throbbing in his chest caused by Jacob's absence.

* * *

End of Part I


	17. Monkshood: II

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. Don't own anything you recognize!

**Warning(s):Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Protective!Draco; Now **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]; Jacob/Draco

**Summary:** "It's simple. I love him...yet that simple fact makes everything undeniably complicated and nearly impossible." Love can be the most complicated...and usually worth it.

**Note:** Always take the time to read my **Ending Notes**. I usually write little comments of importance!

* * *

**Chapter XIV  
Monkshood  
**Beware; a Deadly Foe is Near; Danger

* * *

**Part II**

-----

_Present _

-----

Harry returned from his shower, dressed, hair dripping and Draco just leaving his room.

"Jacob wasn't here?"

Draco gave a small shrug. "No, he said he had the late shift for a few days. You'd think I was his teddy bear and he a three year old by how he acts."

"He likes having you in the same bed, Draco. Trust me, it's not as innocent as a three-year old's childish dependency on a teddy bear to fall asleep."

Draco's gaze shifted towards Harry's door. "He's here isn't he?"

"Edward? Not sure," Harry said truthfully. He received a small glare from Draco. "Hey, if Jacob gets to sleep here and 'watch over you' then Edward is allowed too. You said so yourself."

"Grudgingly," Draco said. He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to take a shower. Be ready by the time I get out."

"You won't eat breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry," Draco said and ignored Harry's frown. He walked towards the bathroom, stopping for a second to give Harry a kiss on the forehead, before he entered the bathroom, a towel over his shoulder.

Harry gave a sigh as he entered his room, Edward already waiting for him on his made bed.

"You made my bed?"

"Yes."

"Hm…why?" Harry asked with an amused smile.

"You seemed uneasy. I simply wished to help you stay relaxed."

Harry gave a small shake of his head. "Why? I'm fine."

"Harry, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"When are you leaving?"

Harry's chirpy expression morphed and a frown tugged at his lips. His gaze shifted, no longer looking at his love. "That's…I'm not…quite sure…"

"You are on borrowed time, Harry. You said it yourself, Tom has returned and the Order is rather busy with him but they were planning on pulling you out soon from Forks. I have been too cowardly to ask you but I cannot bear the nightmare of me coming here only to find an empty house."

"Edward," Harry whispered as he walked towards the vampire and kneeled in front of him. "Edward, Edward, Edward…"

"It will be soon, yes?" Edward whispered, his cold finger caressing a warm cheek.

"I- yes," Harry mumbled as he rested his head on Edward's lap. "The war is dragging on for too long…I have to return soon and no doubt they will appear without notice and simply whisk my away. They tend to do that a lot…security reasons they say."

"Oh..." Edward mumbled and Harry raised his head so as to look at the face he loved. He let out a small sob as he noticed Edward's wretched expression. "No, no, no! Please, I-I won't be gone long…I- I'll- I'll find a way to contact you as soon as possible!"

"Harry-"

"And the Order will just have to deal with who I've fallen in love with and-"

"Harry-"

"Plus, it's not like…it's not like I won't be able to visit you and see you and talk to you and-"

"Harry!" Edward cut in, Harry's voice had taken on a hint of hysteria and his magic hummed against Edward's skin.

Harry's magic, no matter what emotion provoked it, had not hurt him ever since that time Edward had told Harry his feelings and even then, it had not hurt so much as it simply surprised him. Now, Harry's magic simply felt like a caress to him.

"Please," Harry nearly pleaded, his eyes large and panicked. Edward vaguely wondered what the younger boy thought he was going to say.

"I have a present for you," Edward said softly. Harry's panicked expression changed slowly to that of surprise.

"Present?"

"Yes," Edward said softly, a small smile on his lips although his eyes shined sadly and with a few flickers of nervousness. He moved his right hand behind his back and from the mattress, picked up a small box and presented it to Harry on his palm.

"I do not wish for you to forget me or to forget that you carry my heart with you."

Harry took the small box carefully and with nimble fingers pulled it open. The black box revealed a necklace of white gold, its design simple and nearly delicate despite it being a male chain. It held a small pendant that reminded Harry vaguely of a key with its long extended piece and a small, side bar. It nearly matched the necklace in color but the pendant held engravings and Harry squinted, trying to read.

He blinked in surprise before looking up. "It's in Latin," he said and Edward gave a small smile. "My Latin is…rusty but I'm quite positive I translated it correctly," Edward said.

Harry looked back at the pendant, once again squinting and trying to read it. His Latin was perhaps even rustier. He wasn't like Draco who'd started learning the language since he was four and although he knew the basics if only because Latin was one of the prime languages in magic, he still had difficulty with some translations.

Yet the words were familiar and he nearly let out a small gasp of surprise as he looked back, his eyes shining in surprise and pleasure. He gave a small smile. "You actually _remembered_?" he asked and Edward tilted his head.

"I do not forget easily if it concerns you," he said as he took the box from Harry's hand and pulled the necklace from its holding. "May I?" he said softly, raising the necklace in a small gesture.

Harry didn't bother speaking, instead, turning and exposing the back of his neck to his boyfriend. "And the prince said, _like your secret garden that you tend to while in isolation, my heart can only bloom because of you, my little resilient flower_," Edward mumbled into a small ear and Harry shook his head.

"I told you that fairy tale in passing! I can't believe you actually remembered it," Harry said.

"It is your favorite."

"Yes, it is," Harry said with a small nod and that same smile. Harry fingered the small pendant before bringing it back towards his line of vision, no longer squinting but reading the Latin phrase in English; "My heart blooms for you, little flower."

"So my translation…?"

"Perfect," Harry said with a grin, "Did you ask Draco to translate it for you? It's almost too perfect."

"My Latin is rusty, not completely nonexistent," Edward said with a small scoff. Harry giggled as he wrapped his arms around Edward's neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, I- I love it. I really do."

"That is only half of your gift," Edward said.

"But it's enough!" Harry said with a small shake of his head. "You don't have to give me anything else…this…this is absolutely perfect."

"But it is only one of two pieces," Edward insisted. He lifted a hand and pointed towards Harry's shelf. "Next to your Pablo Neruda…"

"Oh, so you finally returned it," Harry said with a bit of sarcasm and a roll of his eyes as he stood up. "I was starting to think I would have to go to your room and try kidnapping it."

"I wanted to…savor the poems. Sonnet seventeen as also become my favorite..." he said and Harry rolled his eyes. "Jackass, you just liked teasing me, making me think it was at the bottom of the river or in Emmett's stomach."

He reached the shelves and his eyes zoomed towards where the small book now rested. He gave a small noise of surprise as his eyes almost instantly skipped towards the item next to it.

It was a small round trinket with four, short protruding supports at the bottom that worked as legs. It was white gold, shining beautifully and Harry was quite surprised he had not noticed it when he first entered his room. It had silver trimming with small, clear crystals and slightly larger white stones. Carvings of small birds further bedecked the empty spaces, hummingbirds, cardinals and other birds with small strokes of color that barely took away from the pure, white color of the rest of the trinket. Almost near the center, a hole that seemed almost part of the design, rested yet barely noticeable.

"It was my mother's," Edward said and Harry snapped out of his small daze. He grasped the small trinket in his hand and turned, facing the vampire with his gift fitting in the cradle his two hands created.

Edward had an almost faraway look to him, a small, sad smile on his face. "My father saved for nearly a year to buy it for her. I was not born at the time but I…" he gave a small chuckle, "It is one of the few memories of when I was human that I still retain quite clearly. Whenever I could not fall asleep, I would beg my mother to play it."

"Play it?"

"It's a music box," Edward said and jerked his hand, beckoning Harry forward. Harry walked over, the music box in his hand and Edward picked it up carefully and with a tenderness that for some reason surprised Harry.

"I would lie on their soft rug that rested beside their bed and my mother would smile and would play the melody. I would always fall asleep before it even finished." Edward held that same, bittersweet smile. "This is one of the few possessions of them I have kept over the years. Although sleep is an impossibility for me, the melody still calms me."

Harry looked at the music box in Edward's hand and gave small shake of his head. "Edward," he said, pronouncing the name softly and with a certain emotion. "I- I can't take this…it's too much. It was your mother's and-"

"No," Edward cut in, his voice firm as he extended his hand that held the trinket. "I want you to have it, Harry. It has long stopped being my mother's and as of today, it is yours."

"Ed-"

"Let me show you how to open it," Edward mumbled and Harry, after a slight hesitation, grasped the music box and sat next to the Cullen. "Your necklace is the key," Edward mumbled. "My mother always left the key right next to the music box…" he gently grasped the pendant and carefully, so as not to choke Harry, lifted it and inserted it into the small hole in the middle of the music box. He gave it three turns before pulling the key out and letting it fall back against Harry's chest.

A soft, gentle melody filled the room as the music box opened by itself, the lid rising until it stood perpendicular to the rest of the trinket. The inside was made of white, velvet cloth and in the middle, a small stage rested and miniature birds held up in the air by small rods planted onto the platform moved up and down all the while being moved in a circle. Harry was reminded of the carousel ride at the carnival the Dursleys had been forced to take him when he was eight.

The melody ended moments later and Harry stared up, a look of disbelief on his face. "You fell asleep that quickly?"

Edward gave a small chuckle. "My mother would give it more than three spins." He gave a grin, "Although I must admit, there were times I lied about my insomnia if only so I could listen to the melody."

"You played it for me once," Harry said, remembering sitting next to the vampire as he played the melody gently on the piano.

"I did," Edward said with a small nod. The smile lifted from his face and his near cheerful demeanor shifted, turning serious and nearly sad. "The key was sent to be engraved and I no longer wish to keep this music box; you have no other choice but to keep them both and remember me."

Harry placed the small music box on the bed before raising a hand towards Edward's cheek and caressing the cold skin. "Even without it, I could never forget you nor will I. I love them, thank you," he whispered as he leaned forward and gave Edward a short but firm kiss. "Thank you."

He leaned back and hid his face against Edward's chest, his eyes beginning to sting and he wished, if only for a moment, to hide away his feelings for Edward.

"And the isolated princess who also loved the prince very much said…_'do not fret, my dear prince, for I shall care for your heart even more than I care for my flowers, for although they are my only companions, you are my only love_," Edward mumbled.

Harry tightened his hold on Edward's arm and shirt, and said softly, "Tell me it from the beginning."

Edward gave a small nod before placing his head on top of Harry's, suddenly wishing more than anything to stay just as they were, never letting go or separating. "Alright. Once, very long ago, a King and Queen…"

* * *

For once, Draco accepted Edward's invitation to simply drive the three of them to school instead of only taking Harry. He was not sure what compelled him to agree but it could have been worse, he realized. Harry had even decided against sitting in the front with his boyfriend, instead choosing to sit in the back with his friend.

The people, the building, and the cars had not changed during the week of absence. Mike greeted Harry first before giving Draco a quick hello and completely ignoring Edward.

The day went by just as slowly and with about the same level of excitement that Harry had remembered and by the time lunch came around, he honestly wondered why he had even decided to join high school. Sure, it was the normal teenage thing to do but that did not erase the fact that muggle schools were incredibly boring.

"Well, I think my mathematics teacher has just quit," Draco said as he caught up with Harry in the beginning of lunch. "You put a few frogs in his cabinet and all of a sudden, he's screaming like a banshee." They walked towards the lines, used to the large room and the loud noises.

"How…unlike you," Edward commented as he seemed to manifest from thin air. The boy behind Draco and Harry in the line gave a small jump as he noticed the Cullen. "I would have placed my money on snakes for some odd reason."

"Or ferrets," Harry said with a snicker.

Draco didn't comment but his glare seemed to speak for him well enough. Edward turned towards Harry. "Were do you wish to sit, Harry?"

"Shouldn't you sit next to your family?" Draco said with a casual nod towards the table where the Cullens sat.

"They will not miss me," Edward said as form of excuse. Mike had already waved from his usual table and Harry gave a small wave in return.

"Well, Mike seems in a good mood today."

"Seems there is a new girl he finds…attractive," Edward said with a small grimace. "Does that boy have _any_ control on his hormones?"

"Few teenagers do," Harry said with a chuckle. "My mind is pretty naughty," he gave a small giggle as he caught Edward's pointed stare and heard Draco sigh of perhaps frustration.

"Oh, don't even, Draco," Harry said with a growing grin. "Like your mind is an sexless domain."

"Sexless domain?" Mike repeated as the three of them sat down. His eyes shifted towards the Cullen at Harry's right, hostility still evident but perhaps lacking the usual bite.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said with a wave of his hand. Draco snatched his grapes and Harry barely gave him a glance. He wasn't about to chastise him for eating.

"Oh, so have you met the newest girl? I'm telling you, three transfer students in one year!" Mike gave a wide grin, his blue eyes twinkling with excitement. He truly was a good-looking boy yet just standing next to Edward somehow dimmed him.

"New girl?" Harry said as he swallowed his food. "Perhaps you mean Bella?"

"Oh, you know her?"

"I-"

"Hey guys!" Jessica stood near their table, her voice chirpy and a large smile nearly splitting her face in half. "I'd like for you to meet Bella. Bella, these are some of my friends."

"Well, if it isn't the little chit," Draco drawled, his chin resting on his open palm. "Been waking anyone else at the crack of dawn?"

"No, I've decided to do that just for you. How's next week sound?"

"Come over and you'll find out," Draco said with a sharp smirk, watching as the two girls sat down.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Ignore him. He's a complete jerk. Waste of a pretty face, really."

"Funny, I would have said the same about you but…" he gave a smirk, "There's not a pretty face or an interesting personality. Seems you've foiled my plans of completely humiliating you. What shall I ever do?"

"Draco," Harry said, his lips twitching suspiciously. "Be nice…it's hard, I know but you can do it."

"Oh, if I must," Draco said, popping in a grape into his mouth. The girl stared at him with those doe-like eyes of hers and Draco frowned. "Yes?"

"Nothing," she mumbled before her attention shifted towards Harry. She gave a small smile. "Hi," she said.

"Hello," Harry said, a memory floating so very close to his grasp. He had talked to his girl, he realized although he could not remember when but he did remember her appearing on their doorstep. What had they talked about?

Edward had gone rigid at some point and only when Harry snapped himself out of his own musing did he notice. "Edward? You alright?"

Edward gave a small jerk of his head, a sad excuse of a nod. "I…I think I'll go and take a breath of fresh air." He stood up abruptly and before Harry could even voice his concern, Edward was already walking away.

"He sure can speed walk," Mike said, a hint of something dark in his voice. "What's his problem?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said, his eyes still on the door Edward had just gone through. He turned towards Draco who wore a confused frown, his surprise at Edward's abruptness evident. "Perhaps you should go and see what's troubling Cullen…more than usual anyway, the brooding dolt."

"Takes one to know one," Harry said with a private smile and Draco simply cuffed him onthe back of the head as he made to stand up. "Little spitfire, you're on dangerous grounds," he said yet his voice lacked any real heat. He watched the smaller wizard leave the cafeteria and he gave a small sigh, suddenly realizing he was alone with the muggles.

Great.

The doe-like eyes were drilling holes into the door both Edward and Harry had taken and Draco frowned, suddenly disliking the girl's intense gaze.

"Trying to see if you can melt the door?" he asked snidely.

"Yes; my heat gaze has been on the fritz, just want to make sure it still works," she said with a healthy level of sarcasm. If Draco hadn't decided he disliked her, he would have been impressed and perhaps have even started to tolerate her.

Draco simply gave a small sneer before returning to Harry's forgotten food. He gave a shrug as he slid Harry's tray closer to him and took a few of the food items from Edward's untouched plate onto his. How the muggles never realized that Edward never actually ate any of the food yet his food always seemed to disappear off the tray, Draco could not truly understand.

Jessica's giggle pulled him out of his own thoughts. "-Cullens. They're all together though, even Edward…" she shot him a wary gaze. "Well, _supposedly_, he's seeing someone." Her pointed gaze had the other girl, Bella, shifting her gaze at Draco too.

He gave a snort. "Oh please, don't tell me you're honestly implying that I-"

"No, I'm sure Edward has better taste than that-"

"He refused you didn't he?" Draco quipped, not missing a beat and earning a frustrated scowl from Jessica. "That's none of your business!" she snapped.

"That's a yes, then," he whispered.

"Anyway," Jessica said, dragging on that one word to the point where it nearly made Draco twitch in annoyance. Why hadn't he gotten up and left yet? He looked down at the food. Well, he was rather hungry. He unwrapped the sandwich and opened it in the middle, his nose wrinkling in distaste as he plucked out a few things all the while listening to the girl's conversation. Mike's conversation was not nearly as much fun although those quick glances he kept throwing at Bella were rather…amusing.

"-but it's just a rumor really. I mean, there was a rumor that Draco and Harry were going out but I don't think so. They don't have that type of chemistry, you know?"

Draco raised an eyebrow but did not speak if only because he had just taken a bite of the sub. Bella shot him a quick glance and Draco simply glared, letting his stare convey his thoughts on the conversation.

"And Edward was the one who just left?" Bella said softly, her eyes shifting towards the table that held the Cullens and the Hales. "Yep."

"He's very…handsome. As are his siblings," she quickly added and a blush started to form. Draco swallowed and gave a snort. "Alright, I think I'm just going to leave before I become ill."

Jessica simply waved her hand as if trying to swat a fly. Draco simply raised an eyebrow as he stood, intent on leaving, but not before slapping at her waving hand. "Annoying old shrew," he mumbled and ignored Jessica's sharp scream of anger. He ignored Bella's stare but that dislike for her, he could not quite ignore.

* * *

Harry practically sprinted out of the cafeteria and into the hallway, and with a quick choice to take left, tried to catch up with his love. He assumed Edward would be in the parking lot, in his car. The vampire had once confessed he often retreated to an isolated and closed off places, his car being a prime example, if school or more specifically, **someone **became hard to bear. He also admitted with some reluctance, after that first Biology class they shared, he had to escape to his car.

"_I had to escape your scent, at all cost."_

He reached the parking lot without difficulty and with a few, quicker steps, reached Edward's car. He knocked on the glass and without turning towards him, Edward unlocked the door with a twitch of his hand.

Harry gave a small sigh as he entered the car, taking in Edward's tense shoulders and closed off expression. He sat rigid and his eyes forward, not even acknowledging Harry's presence.

"Edward?" Harry asked almost tentatively as he reached out and laid a hand on the vampire's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"That girl," Edward said, his usually beautiful and smooth voice coming out gruff.

"You mean Bella? What about her?"

"Her mind is…"

"Yes?"

Edward gave a shake of his head. "I do not know how to explain it. I can hear _strips _of her thoughts, an oddity truly, for you and Draco are the only ones who I have faced that I have difficulty reading and that can easily be explained with your shields but this girl…her mind is nearly blank." He shifted slightly before resting his hands on the wheel. "And then there's something else. Her mind…it's not quite whole."

"Are you saying she's insane?"

"No," Edward said disgruntled. "It simply feels as if there is more than one…presence in her. There's her and then there's another; it's barely there really…I almost think I imagined it." He shook his head. "Perhaps I did…"

Harry's brow knitted together in slight confusion. "So you left the cafeteria because you can't read her mind? Or is there something more?" he caught Edward's expression and he shifted closer. "There is, isn't there? What is it?"

"Her scent."

"What about it?" Harry said but a second later, his eyes grew wide. "Was she…did she smell good?"

Edward's lips twitched in amusement and he let out a small laugh, his shoulders relaxing and Harry gave a small smile, glad to see the coldness leave Edward's face.

"How amusing you are," Edward breathed with a last, chuckle before his expression turned serious but not quite as rigid as before. "After meeting you, Harry, I doubt I will have any difficulty resisting a human's smell," Edward said with a small shake of his head and a quick smile.

"Then what is it?"

"It was buried underneath her own scent but…she smelled almost like you…like your blood…and a trace of vampire venom."

* * *

The bell couldn't ring quickly enough for Draco. As it turned out, Harry never returned from looking for Edward and by the time Gym rolled by and Harry was still missing, Draco could hear warning bells ringing in the back of his head.

'_Why did I let him go!'_ he practically screamed to himself as he dashed out of Gym the moment the bell rang. He had refused to dress out for the sport of the day, receiving a biting lecture from the teacher that Draco mostly ignored.

He was just making his way towards the parking lot to see if the Cullen's car was still present, when someone called his name. He turned and relief washed over him.

"Where have you been!" he cried out. "And please do not say necking with the bloody leech or I'll kill you!"

"No," Harry said, almost cringing at Draco's tone of worry and annoyance. "We might have a problem…with Bella, I mean." He said as he continued to walk, their voices low as people walked passed them.

"The little chit, what about her?"

"Edward says she's-" Harry blinked. "Is that _Jacob_?"

Draco turned around so fast, Harry was surprised the Malfoy didn't dislocate something. "Oh…that it is…" he said softly as he caught sight of the large shapeshifter leaning against his car, arms crossed and looking rather formidable. For once he wore a shirt, a clean white shirt and shoes on his feet.

He was talking to someone and with a jolt, Draco realized it was the new girl. A burning started at the pit of his stomach and made his hands clench into fists as he walked over. Jacob's eyes snapped from the girl to Draco almost immediately and he gave a brilliant grin.

"Hey, I was just-"

"You know this little chit?" he snapped, a glare directed towards Bella before his eyes shifted back towards Jacob.

Bella gave a small huff. "You know this big jerk?"

Jacob simply blinked, his mouth opening in surprise. "Uh…yeah, I do."

Draco nearly bristled, "How?!"

"Family friend," Jacob said with a calming grin. "Easy, Draco. You're going to bust a blood vessel."

"Draco, are you alright?" Harry asked as he reached him. He gave a small smile towards Jacob who returned it hesitantly although his nose wrinkled in distaste.

Draco gave Harry a quick glance, conveying his distress.

"Why are you here, anyway, Jacob?" Harry asked once Draco returned his gaze to the larger boy.

"Draco," Jacob said simply. Bella raised an eyebrow. "So you're…friends with him?"

"Yep," Jacob said with a splitting grin. "And I'm pretty sure he tolerates me like no one else!"

Draco simply snorted, his face twisted into a scowl that was mostly directed towards the only girl. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Not really," Bella said, "But I think I'll leave either way. It was nice seeing you again, Jacob. Say hi to Billy for me."

"No problem; see you around," Jacob said as he gave Bella's shoulder a pat. She smiled and Jacob returned it although perhaps with a little less warmth than truly merited. Jacob watched her go and only when she was far enough did he turn around. Draco was glaring at him.

"What?" Jacob asked, because usually Draco glared at him once the shapeshifter said something, not before.

"You are actually friends with that- that-"

That cheeky grin appeared and Draco instantly quieted. "Are you jealous?" Jacob asked, laughter evident on his face and eyes.

Harry snickered into his hand and Draco bristled. "Don't be absurd!"

Jacob and Harry shared a quick look before Jacob shook his head. "Well, there's no reason for you to be jealous-"

"I'm not!-"

"-Because I don't see Bella in that way. She can't compare to you."

Draco's glare softened but a frown still tugged his lips. Jacob gave a small frown and shook his head once. "Besides, her scent…" he trailed off, his gaze shifting towards the figure walking towards them. He gave a small snarl and Draco instantly stiffened. "Jacob…" he whispered in warning and the larger boy barely heard him as he continued to sneer in the vampire's direction.

Harry stood beside Edward, his shoulders already tense when he noticed Edward's icy expression. "I thought you were going to wait in the car?" he mumbled.

"I was…until I noticed him," Edward said, lips barely parting to let the words out.

Jacob's whole body seemed to quiver and Draco instinctively grasped Jacob's wrist and gave his arms a jerk. "Jacob, will you calm down!" he hissed.

"I will, as soon as he leaves," Jacob said through clenched teeth.

"Why should I? I go to this school, my car is right there. I belong here, unlike you."

Jacob nearly launched himself towards Edward but Draco gave his arm another pull and Harry turned towards Edward and gave him a glare. "Will you stop antagonizing him!?"

Edward shot him a glance. "I'm doing no such thing; it is not my fault he can barely control himself." He ignored the warning growl. "Did you tell Draco?"

"I was about to…" Harry said before turning towards Draco. "Seems something's off with Bella…"

"Her scent is off," Edward mumbled, his eyes narrowed. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed," he said, directing his comment at the still hostile shapeshifter.

"I did," Jacob snarled. "She smells like your venom."

"Not mine, nor my family's, I can assure you."

"You better hope so," Jacob said, eyes narrowed. "The treaty's thin as it is."

"Don't preach to me about it," Edward said roughly, his shoulders rising and his mouth opening in a silent snarl. "I was there, you were not."

"Why are you here, Jacob?" Draco asked, trying to distract the boy from the vampire that stood so very close to him.

"The Sam wishes to have a word with you and Harry," Jacob said with narrowed eyes. "As does the whole pack, really…they want to make sure everything is…alright."

"They wish to make sure I haven't taken any bites," Edward said with a scowl on his beautiful face.

They all stood just outside the parking lot, Jacob's car on the curve and perhaps because their voices had yet to reach screaming level, they had not attracted much attention but Draco could already sense other students starting to notice them and the stiff tension around them.

He wanted more than anything to cut this strained meeting short. "Fine," Draco said, "Later."

"No," Edward said with a small glare. "You can have a meeting with Draco all you want, but if you wish to speak to Harry, do it within my presence."

"You aren't allowed on our lands," Jacob muttered, peevish and already losing the little patience he had.

"Then perhaps my land would suffice."

"No," Jacob said, his voice practically dripping with acid. "This does not concern you."

"On the contrary, it does," Edward snapped, his melodic voice reaching a rather rough tone. "Anything involving Harry is my concern and seeing as I know how your pack operates when it concerns us…" Edward let a small smirk curl his mouth. "So no, he won't be joining you on your side."

There was a double meaning in his words and perhaps that alone stopped Harry and Draco from protesting with Edward on his taking over the negotiation. Harry, however, shot him a warning look that clearly said they would talk about it once this _meeting _had finished.

Jacob turned towards Draco. "Draco, you're not honestly just going to let this leech-"

"Draco is willing to do anything to keep Harry safe," Edward cut in, his eyes narrowed. "And safety is not always guaranteed when it concerns you and your pack."

Harry saw Jacob's patience snap and before he could even launch at the vampire, Harry stood between them, his eyes narrowed and not quite their usual bright green. Draco was already in front of Jacob, his pale hand on the broad chest and he glared up at the shapeshifter in warning and perhaps pleading.

"Enough!" Harry snapped. "Stop baiting one another," he said, throwing a pointed look at both parties. "You're acting like children."

"Harry-"

"No," Harry said firmly and Edward gave a sigh, knowing that voice and realizing Harry would not back down. The boy could truly be stubborn.

"You want a meeting, right, Jacob? Fine-" Harry said, his voice filled with a touch of annoyance. "-But," he inserted before either could protest (Edward) or grin smugly (Jacob), "It will not be on your land or anywhere near Edward's house. There must be a neutral ground somewhere."

"Yes," Jacob said reluctantly and with eyes that did not flicker towards Harry but stayed staring into pools of grey.

"We'll meet there then," Harry said. "Your pack can come and Edward's family can come. I'll warn you again, Jacob, I'm quite protective of Edward and his family…let's leave it at that."

Draco glanced over his shoulder towards Harry before glancing back at Jacob, his lips tugged into a firm line as he nodded. "That is fair…" he mumbled and after a moment, Jacob nodded.

"Fine," he mumbled. Harry turned towards Edward who also nodded. "It is acceptable."

Jacob grabbed Draco's hand that still rested on his chest. "Can we go…I want to show you something…"

Draco glanced towards Harry who simply smiled, the annoyance of a moment ago gone. "You go, I'll catch a ride with Edward."

Draco hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Alright. I'll be home soon."

Jacob was already making his way towards his car and with a quick wave, Draco followed and entered the car.

Harry gave a sigh, his hand straying towards the necklace. "You were baiting him."

"As was he," Edward mumbled as he tapped his mind. "At such a young age and yet such a long, extended vocabulary of vulgar insults. I must say, I have not been so insulted in a long while."

Harry simply shook his head before realizing the attention they had gained.

"They did not hear anything, although they _are_ curious why you and Draco thought it necessary to come between the boy and me," he explained as he caught Harry's expression. They made their way towards the car and already students were returning towards their previous activities.

"_Boy_? He's just a bit younger than me."

"And how old am I, Harry?" Edward mumbled as he started the car. "He's a boy to me."

"And I'm not?"

"No," Edward said, a smile on his lips. "Many times, I think you are even older than I."

* * *

Draco returned just as Harry finished dinner and just as the sun disappeared over the horizon. He walked into the kitchen and Harry instantly looked up.

"Not quite sure why, but I was worried about you," Harry said as he placed the plate on the table.

"I was with Jacob."

"I know," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "I saw you leave with him remember? I'm just…not sure. Felt like something was going to happen. So what did you guys do?"

"The moron dragged me to the beach. Seems he's been in the mood to go swimming but didn't want to go alone," Draco said with a roll of his eyes. He walked further into the kitchen and sat down in his usual seat, the plate already in front of him. Not a moment later, Harry joined him, his own plate in hand.

"Must have been fun."

Draco gave a small grunt, his gaze shifting towards Harry and landing on the necklace. "What's that?"

"Edward gave it to me," Harry mumbled, briefly touching the pendant before grabbing the fork once more.

"What is it?"

"A key," Harry said.

"Please don't tell me he said something like 'this is the key to my heart'," Draco said with a disgusted look and despite the layered insult, Harry laughed. "No, it's actually the key to his mother's music box. He gave it to me also…"

Draco's revolted expression changed almost instantly, a flicker of some bittersweet emotion flashing in his eyes. He cleared his throat. "Oh…well, that was nice, I suppose."

Harry nodded, already realizing the cause of Draco's sudden somber mood. His mother was still a sore subject for Draco and truly, Draco had yet to face the fact of her death. He rarely spoke about it, except that one time when Harry had practically forced him to and although it seemed that small conversation had helped, it hadn't helped enough, not enough to face the truth. He still hid.

"So I take it that you and Cullen talked about our departure."

"Yeah…" Harry mumbled. "What about you?"

"Tomorrow," Draco said with a small hesitation. "Jacob wants you to inform Edward that the meeting's tomorrow at three in the afternoon and in the clearing right off their territory and close to their feeding ground. After the meeting…I'll tell him, point blank."

Their dinner passed on in relative silence, as did the cleaning afterward. They parted towards their rooms with a quick kiss from Draco's part on Harry's forehead and a mumbled goodnight.

Draco readied himself for bed, the process taking longer than usual with his sluggish movements and just as he was about ready to get into bed, a tapping disturbed him. He already knew who it was even before he checked the window. He gave a sigh but pulled up the window and without another glance downward, headed back to his bed. He slid underneath the coverings, ignoring the small grunt he heard from the window as Jacob pulled himself through it and into the room.

He felt the bed move, dipping slightly as Jacob sat on it. The shapeshifter was unnaturally silent and so was Draco as the large young man pulled himself underneath the covers and tentatively wrapped an arm around Draco's waist. He leaned forward and gave the blond a small kiss at the base of his neck, a kiss almost too intimate to be platonic and yet Draco said nothing, willing his body to fall asleep. It surprisingly did as he wished and moments later, he was asleep. Jacob gave a small exhale as he too closed his eyes and a moment later, a flash of white light illuminated outside and very close to the tree.

* * *

When Draco was a child, his favorite animal had been a wolf and his favorite dark creature, a werewolf. He liked the moon a little too much but they simply dismissed it as the boy simply being a child.

When he learned that one of Draco's forms was a wolf, that old prickle of _concern_ returned. He dismissed it. Draco had always been partial to wolves and that fact, it seemed, had come up once again in the form of the shapeshifter Draco was cohabiting with. It shouldn't surprise him that Draco had found some appeal in a shapeshifter that turned into a giant wolf but that did not excuse his son's behavior.

The scowl on his handsome face deepened as his Patronus continued to replay all it had seen to him. He kept his eyes closed, the only way to actually see what the Patronus saw was to link his mind with its "eyes".

He watched until the very end, watched how Draco let that- that _boy _into his room, watched as Draco let the boy into his bed and touch him and he could no longer watch. Thankfully, all became black and he opened his eyes, his Patronus perched on his arm.

Anger, burning and pointy, rumbled in his chest and his Patronus flew towards the other side of the room as Lucius swung around and threw the chair across the room. His shoulders quivered in fury, his fists clenched and eyes closed as he tried desperately to calm himself. Yet his mind conjured up the fact that not only was Draco in some sort of relationship with a mutt, Harry Potter seemed to be associating with a coven of vampires and in a romantic relationship with one of them.

The fury returned and he nearly let out a cry but his fireplace burned and suddenly, Severus's head appeared.

"Lucius," his friend called out, his face holding a hint of alarm.

"What?" Lucius barked, not bothering to cool his temper as of yet.

"The Order is getting ready to dispatch," Severus said with narrowed eyes. "Not all of them, simply a few. They're heading to Forks. It seems not only is there really a coven there but Harry seems to be…associating with them."

Lucius hid a flinch. "Really?" he said, his voice soft.

"Yes, and no doubt your child knows. Draco is not stupid, after all," Severus continued, making sure to give Lucius a pointed look. He did not buy Lucius' act of innocence and ignorance. "But for some reason, he has let it happen. He's taking a risk, something the Order doesn't appreciate him doing without their knowledge."

"When will they be leaving?" Lucius said.

"They are waiting on Albus who is still conversing with the Germanic tribe. He will return tomorrow and then we will leave."

"What time?"

"Two, three hours passed noon."

Lucius gave a small sigh. "Thank you my old friend for the warning," he said. "Perhaps I will make a visit to my son and…diffuse the problem."

"Careful, Lucius," Severus mumbled with narrowed eyes. "Do not do anything rash."

"When have you ever known me to be rash?"

"When it concerns your son? Nearly always," Severus commented dryly. He shook his head. "How will you find him or do you plan to wait at their home for them to pop up?"

"My Patronus is good at finding Draco, if only him. Perhaps it is our bond as father and son," Lucius said with a small sigh. "Does the Order plan on simply waiting for them at the house?"

Severus gave a small smile. "Albus works in mysterious ways, Lucius. Not even the Dark Lord knows all of his tricks."

Lucius watched his friend leave and he turned towards his Patronus. "Perhaps all Draco needs is a firm reminder, yes?"

* * *

He had lived a rather…disgraceful life. He knew that rather well. He betrayed his best friends for power and because he was a coward, he sent another best friend to Hell incarnate. He made another good friend suffer alone without any friends and in the end, he escaped once more and now helped the man who ordered all his betrayals.

In all actuality, perhaps the only good in his life had been his friends. But his friends were not the reason he was attempting to leave. His betrayal was long ago and ran too deep to be forgiven no matter what he did and he was not about to try if there was no chance of success.

He entered the room, the item he sought on the shelf and a nice, warm feeling of pleasure curled in his stomach as he realized just how close he was. If he could obtain that sphere, if he could just touch it, he would be whisked away, somewhere far away and live as he always had, as a rat.

He had seen his master use it many times during the summer, testing it, making sure it was truly all that the Seer had promised.

True, the sphere did have some drawbacks. It could only send a person to places where they have been or where someone with whom they shared a bond with had been. It took strength and magic to work the sphere but it could transport people through nearly any ward, any defense, anywhere…so long as they knew where, so long as they knew what it looked like.

His Master had developed the habit of talking to himself, at least whispering to himself, talking in a reflective manner, as if speaking the words outloud helped him more than just to think them. It was because of this that he knew about the sphere.

He gave a small grin as his hand reached out for it, his fingers already feeling the magic of the sphere but a hand, almost out of nowhere, reached out and grasped his wrist just before he could grab the sphere.

He heard his bone crack and pop and he screamed, how terribly it hurt, and he heard a hissing laughter.

"A thief also, Wormtail?" that high voice filled with loathing and mockery said yet it was beautiful and alluring and Wormtail felt his gaze shifting towards his master's face.

"Oh my Master! Please!"

"Fool!" he hissed and he brought his empty hand and pointed it towards a corner of the room where a chair rested. "I sat there and you did not notice, too blinded by your greed and want! Did you honestly think me a fool, did you think I would let you have such a treasure? Rob me?"

"No- no! Please…I merely wished to- wished to touch it! Oh, Master, please!"

"Stop your groveling," he snapped, eyes narrowed and face twisted into something fierce and evil. He tugged and pulled the protesting wizard, his strength unmatched by the almost frantic Animagus.

They reached double doors and he pushed it open and they all turned, turned to see their Master walking in, dragging the groveling man and practically throwing him to the ground in the center of where they were lined up.

"Tell them, Wormtail!" he nearly shouted. "Tell them how you dared steal from me, DARED ROB ME! I gave you that hand, a gift and yet you rob me? You sniveling worthless piece of trash!"

Some unholy force gripped the man, grabbed him by the neck and seemed to raise him from the ground before slamming him back down. A sickening crack was heard and a sob left the desperate man but the Dark Lord would hear none of it. His magic was tasted in the air and many of his servants shifted away from the man on the floor and their master.

The man went flying around the room, his body slamming into walls and ceilings as if he weighed nothing, the force of his impact cracking bones and shaking walls. The Dark Lord watched this, directing where to send him with a simple flick of his wrist, not bothering to take out his wand.

The madness in his eyes seemed to grow and take over, the man being slammed into the floor over and over and over, blood already gushing from wounds when finally, it stopped.

They heard his sobs and cries and were amazed the man was not dead, was still conscious. "Wormtail…come here," their Master ordered and pointed towards the ground before him. "Come here and kiss the hem of my robes and plead for my mercy and perhaps I will be lenient; perhaps I will remember your previous servitude and forget your transgressions against me!"

They all thought he would not move, and they held their breath when he shook, almost as if trying to move and do as the Dark Lord commanded. He let out sobs and cries, deep and almost too much to bear as he finally managed to crawl towards the Dark Lord, his hands bloody and fingers at odd angles as he grasped the hem of the flowing robes and kissed it, caressing it gentle against a cheek. "Oh please Master, please!" his voice slurred yet frantic and one could see he was not all aware, that he would soon fade out of consciousness.

He watched him with a curling lip for a long minute before he gave a small snicker of a laugh.

"Very well…" he said and he glanced towards the vampires that seemed almost angry, their bodies almost quivering.

"I was going to release my friends from the hold my magic has on them, have them rip you apart and drink their fill…but I have decided against it because you begged so nicely, Wormtail, because such traitors and thieves should not simply die…they should suffer and face all those they have betrayed and all those they have stolen from!"

"No- Mas-"

But the Dark Lord had his wand out and with a flick of his wrist, the man started to change, his body shrinking until it was a rat's. Even in such a form, he was still wounded and looked on the verge of death. The Dark Lord seemed to know this and he mumbled a mild healing charm, the shaking rat seeming not quite as pathetic as a moment ago.

"You will be part of my present to Harry," he said after a while. "To show him there are no hard feelings. To show him I can be merciful!" His voice grew colder and near frantic but he calmed an instant later.

He flicked his wand once and the blood was gone, another and the rat seemed unable to move and then once more and the vampires moved.

James stood before the Dark Lord in less than a second, a snarl leaving his lips and Voldemort laughed as if finding everything amusing. "Please James, do you think I am afraid of some sharp teeth and flashy steps?"

He shook his head. "Please, friend, return to your other companions; I have little patience for humoring you."

Laurent called out. "James…"

It seemed to be enough and the vampire grudgingly returned. Voldemort gave a small shake of his head as he walked towards his chair and sat upon it.

"It is time," he said once he was comfortable. "It is time to push Harry Potter out of hiding. I am ready…almost ready for war with him. My new minions are so nearly complete, so very close…" he shook his head. "I was hesitant to go and see him although I knew of his location for a week…I knew he would sense me. Would sense me the moment I appeared anywhere near him and he would disappear before I could reach him. You see…there are wards where he is…wards that do not allow anyone with magic to enter in any way but walking in. I think once you are there, you can apparate _out_…but as for in…" he gave a sigh. "Such precautions! But no matter, I will send my warning; I will send my warning today! He will come out of hiding willingly!"

Severus shuddered, hearing the madness in that man's- no, that monster's voice. He wished to leave and warn the Order but the Dark Lord had grown silent, pensive and they had yet to be dismissed.

"Well…perhaps not _I _exactly…" he mumbled and a dark smile curled his lips.

Severus gave another shudder. The Dark wizard had long ago stopped making sense.

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Draco grumbled, arms crossed as he stood in the clearing.

"Because my boyfriend and your…_friend _are mortal enemies and if we want some level of peace where we don't have to continuously jump in front of them, they need to meet up again and talk."

Draco stared at Harry critically. "Well, I know that. But why? Let them bloody well fight, the morons."

"Yes, but you see when I throw a curse at Jacob because he nearly rips Edward's arm off, you're going to be mad at me," Harry said with a knowing look, "and when Edward tries to rip out Jacob's throat, I'm going to be mad at you when you throw fire at him. I don't want to fight, especially not with you."

Draco gave a grunt. "Fine…" he said softly, knowing the logic behind Harry's words was sound. He could not quite understand his feelings of protectiveness and possessiveness that sometimes gripped him when it concerned Jacob but simply that they were there.

"Where are they? It's ten minutes passed three," Harry said after a moment of silence. As if summoned by Harry's words, the Cullens appeared, landing into the clearing almost simultaneously.

Draco gave a small huff. "Show offs," he mumbled.

Carlisle stood almost in the front, a pleasant smile on his face despite the flicker of uncertainty in his eyes. "Harry, Draco. How are you?"

Draco merely grunted but Harry nodded. "Fine."

Edward made his way towards his wizard, his arms immediately wrapping around Harry's middle. "Are you sure about this? The treaty, despite its frailty, still stands."

"I'm sure," Harry mumbled. "I'm not going to have this animosity interfere with my friendship with Draco and seeing as I'm not going to give you up and I'm not willing to ask Draco to give up Jacob, seems your group and Jacob's pack will be the ones doing some adjustments."

Draco gave a small chuckle. "I'm actually quite proud; you sounded very much like me; spoiled, selfish, demanding. There's hope for you yet, firecracker."

Harry just gave a small, amused snort before turning his attention towards the rest of the Cullen coven. They stood silent and rigid, their eyes guarded and Harry could tell they did not wish to be here. Yves seemed to fidget, almost hopping form foot to foot. His eyes were glowing with something dark and almost lustful and a shiver ran down Harry's spine.

Edward noticed where his eyes had shifted and he gave a small sigh. "I was not joking when I said Yves likes to fight. The thought that there might be a confrontation with the wolves was one of the main motivators in getting him to agree. He holds grudges like no other and one of the wolves had nearly attacked him a while ago. He's waiting for his opportunity to pay him back."

Harry watched as Carlisle shifted towards Yves' side, his hand grasping his mate's and intertwining their fingers. "Luckily, Carlisle knows Yves enough to not let it happen." There was humor in Edward's voice and Harry assumed that despite what Edward had just finished saying about Yves, everything was under control.

Alice had a rather petite frown on her face, her fingers massaging her temple. Jasper stood next to her, his eyes never quite leaving her as she leaned against his side. Emmett still wore his usual grin, the prospect of a fight perhaps pleasing him also while Rosalie stood motionless, seeming like a beautiful statue more than ever.

"They are all…cautious," Edward mumbled. "We tend to avoid confrontations with the Quileute tribe as much as possible. The making of the treaty was…strenuous and with open hostility. Perhaps the main reason they agreed was because at that time, their numbers were fewer than ours and they felt it wiser if they went along with this peace offering of ours."

"You were there, right?"

"Yes," Edward said, a small, amused glint in his eyes.

Harry turned towards Draco. "Are you sure they said three?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes. It's not my fault those damn mutts don't know anything about being punctual."

Harry could see Draco's annoyance and his nervousness. Annoyance, because few things irritated Draco more than tardiness, his Malfoy side taking root no doubt, and nervousness because he, despite everything, loved Jacob.

Yet not a minute later, they started to appear. It was as if they were all one entity yet individuals, nearly moving in a constant rhythm. There were ten in all, two more than Draco had thought they had and he gave a small start, wondering if the extra two were recent or not. They were formidable giants with teeth and claws that were meant to intimidate, their bodies full of fur and muscle.

"Finally," he said with a small glare. "We were about to leave."

Sam gave a small grunt, his eyes staring into Draco's without the interruption of blinking.

Edward gave a small sigh. "They will not be phasing. It seems they know of my ability," he gave Draco a pointed glare and Draco simply shrugged.

"Didn't know it was a secret," he mumbled.

Edward rolled his eyes. "As I was saying, they will not transform. They wish for me to act as…translator."

Draco gave a small sigh. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with." His eyes landed on the wolf he knew to be Jacob. "Well, you're the one who wanted a conference with Harry. Here he is."

Jacob rolled his eyes and gave a small growl that Draco didn't need Edward to translate for him. Yet he did.

"He said this was Harry's and yours shitty idea so now deal with it," Edward said with a smug smile.

Harry shook his head. "Jacob…or Sam or whoever, I don't care, just talk…or think…or- you know what I mean!"

Edward tilted his head, a small frown in place.

"Well?"

"It seems they worry for Draco's safety. He is now, technically part of the pack through Jacob but despite this, he regularly sees at least one of us. Then there is the…oddity of my relationship with you, Harry."

"Your relationship with Harry?" Carlisle mumbled, a small, thoughtful frown in place.

"The treaty did mention keeping our secret but they would like to…_remind _us that if we were to…_infect_ Harry, the treaty would become invalid. They wish to make sure we are not planning on turning Harry," his eyes narrowed slightly. "They are also…cautious of our relationship. They do not wish for Harry to get hurt."

"I won't," Harry said dismissingly .

"Yes…" Edward mumbled, "That may be but _we_ cannot help but worry. A relationship with the leech will end in a few years for they are immortal while you are not. The only way to remain with this Edward Cullen is to be turned into a vampire as well."

Harry stared at him, knowing that Edward was simply reciting the exact words he was hearing. "If what Jacob said is true, you are rather…fond of the vampire. What are you planning to do?"

"What I plan to do is none of your business," Harry retorted, anger in his voice. "If I choose to stay human or be turned into a vampire, it is my business not yours."

"No, on the contrary, it is our business. If you have one of the Cullens turn you, they will have broken the treaty with us meaning our hostility will not be restrained."

"Restrained?" Harry gave a snort. "Oh, that's a bloody riot. The whole lot of you are practically hissing at each other like catty bitches."

"What do you expect?" Edward said, "We have never gotten along, the treaty alone is what keeps us from ripping each other's throats out. The fact that now Draco and you will interact with both sides of this…conflict does nothing but raise tension."

Harry glanced back towards Edward, not quite sure if those were his own words or the thoughts of the packs.

Draco gave a small sigh. "Look-"

Yet something stopped whatever he was going to say. His gaze shifted towards the right where a flash of white had caught his attention and when he saw it, he let something close to a gasp leave him. He took a step back from it but it did not matter, it kept at its approach, its wings flapping unnecessarily and when it landed, all their eyes were on it.

"That's…" Harry mumbled, his words failing as his eyes grew wide with disbelief. He turned abruptly towards the silent Draco whose whole body was tense and almost shaking.

It landed close to the blond, its white body glowing and the surprise of everyone could be felt in the air yet none spoke and most, looking at the expressions on the wizards, concluded that this apparition was not dangerous but simply unwelcomed.

It tilted its head, its eyes solely on Draco. It kept shifting its head, left and right, right to left before it straightened and then suddenly, a voice, gravelly as if of sandpaper yet filled with sultry disposition could be heard.

"_Draco Alexus Malfoy_," it said and Draco gave a shudder as the little color in his face disappeared. "_How __**dare**__ you!?! How dare you involve yourself with some __**dog**__!! A lowlife shapeshifter! What the blood hell are you thinking, Draco?! Do you wish to lose your title to your cousin?! As if that was not disgraceful enough, and truly it is a disgrace because really __**a dog**__, Draco; Harry James Potter is __**befriending**__ not one or two but a __**coven**__ of vampires and is in a relationship with one of them!? Have you taken leave of your senses?!?! Have you forgotten your duty!? What part of watch over him did you not understand??!! Are you under some false judgment to think he will be safe with a bunch of parasites?!!? I demand an explanation, Draco Malfoy! But do not bother replying!! I will be there shortly and __**you had better**__ have a reason for this!! And as if it was not enough, the Order knows about the coven! Yes, you heard correctly, they know and I doubt they are pleased to have been kept in the dark! I warned you about them, Draco! I bloody damn warned you! No doubt they will be arriving at the same time as I if not a few seconds after! If I ever see this damn bloody dog anywhere near you, I will murder him! For his and your sake, this all better be some mistake, Draco or so help me, I'll make you regret the day you stepped foot in that bloody, godforsaken village!" _

The hawk apparition gave a small tilt of his head as it finished before it seemed to pull itself into the air and disappear. Harry's frame was shaking but not like Draco's whose shock and near desperation was coming off him in waves.

There was a small whine, almost like a dog's and Draco snapped out of his daze. He turned towards Jacob, his eyes still wide in panic. "You must go!" he said and even his voice shook. "Damn it, Jacob, I am not joking! Get the hell out of here!"

Jacob gave a growl of protest and Draco's face twisted into something hard and near anguished. "Do you bloody well think that when my father threatens to kill someone he does not mean it?"

He closed his eyes, his shoulders shaking and Harry left Edward's side immediately before grasping Draco's arm and giving it a jerk. "Draco, you need to calm down," Harry said yet there was a glint in his eyes that spoke of worry. "Nothing is going to happen to him-"

Draco's snort of disbelief cut through Harry's words but Harry ignored it. "Listen, you need to calm down. He sent you that message to get a reaction out of you, he knows you very well, Draco. Now get a grip or by the time he gets here, you won't be able to do anything more than stand there shaking like a leaf!"

It seemed Harry's words reached him for he became still, so very still he nearly looked as if he wasn't breathing before he took a deep breath. "You're right…" he whispered. "You're right. I cannot let this rattle me…"

He gave Harry a small smile and Harry returned it. "I'll take care of the Cullens. You deal with the pack," Harry whispered but no doubt the two sides heard him. Draco nodded, before turning towards the pack. He took a few steps towards them, his eyes closed off as they stared into Jacob's. "You **have** to go," he said again. "Please…go."

Jacob's growl echoed and Draco could tell what was bothering him. "Good grief, Lucius Malfoy insults everyone; you are not the first and you certainly won't be the last. I've said much worse things to you, Jacob! If you stay here, I can tell you, he's going to throw things at you much worse than insults!"

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "He's livid at the moment and I don't need you fighting my bloody father because he's angry and you're insulted."

Jacob's eyes were narrowed and a simple bark left him that Draco did not quite understand. He sighed. "Jacob…please," he whispered. "I- I'll try and talk to you later but if what my father is saying is true, the Order will be here. It's best if we don't surprise them; its best if Harry and I tell them everything before they meet you, alright? So please…" he turned towards the wolf he knew to be Sam. "This does not concern you; it is best if your whole pack leaves."

Those serious eyes stared at him with such intensity that Draco nearly looked away. But eventually Sam nodded and almost as one, they all started to turn away. Draco could see Jacob hesitating, fighting off Sam's command and Draco sighed. He ran his hand through Jacob's hair in a caress quickly before pulling away. "Please do this for me."

It seemed that was all Jacob needed before he turned also and followed his pack.

-

"Harry…what was that?" Edward asked the second Harry returned to his side.

"That was a Patronus…a guardian of sorts and it was Mr. Malfoy's," Harry tried smiling and failed. "You need to…um leave."

"What is going on?" Yves mumbled with narrowed eyes. "The...bird said something about the Order?"

"Yeah, that's why you have to leave," Harry said with a nod of his head. "If you're here, they'll feel…slightly threatened but if we can talk to them without seven vampires within ten feet of them they'll probably be much more willing to listen."

"Harry-"

"Trust me, the Order is most likely a bit…annoyed," he gave a sheepish grin but the worry leaked into his expression and turned the smile into a grimace. "that we _conveniently_ forgot to mention a coven of vampires living in Forks and then there's the pack of shapeshifters. They kind of like to be kept in the loop and Draco and me have practically rearranged the loop and kept them out. So if you guys could leave…"

Alice, despite her headache, gave a small smile. "They won't be too angry…I don't think. Although sometimes you're future just completely disappears…I'm starting to think that's an affect of the wolves."

Harry seemed almost relieved. "That's good. So…can you go?"

"Are you sure we can't stay? I mean, what's the worse that can happen?" Emmett said and Harry glared. "No!" he hissed. "I don't know which members are coming and some of them are the "curse now and ask questions later or never" type of people. Please…just…" he rubbed his face. "This is something Draco and I have to do by ourselves."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You heard him. Let's go; it's not our business."

Harry, for once, felt an immense wave of gratitude towards the girl. Carlisle glanced at his daughter before turning his gaze back to the wizard. "You sure?"

"Completely," Harry said and tried to smile once more. He was pretty sure he succeeded that time. "I'll…I'll try and see if I can contact you later today."

Edward was silent and an almost bittersweet expression crossed his face before he nodded. Harry's smile fell and he reached towards Edward's neck and pulled him down. "But I'll definitely be seeing you soon…just maybe not today, alright. I promise, I won't leave without saying goodbye. I promise."

Edward gave a small jerk of his head before kissing the wizard. It was brief but firm and Harry gave a small sigh as he pulled away from that cold flesh. "Bye," he whispered just as they all turned and left.

Hopefully, that bye was not the last one he would give. He turned just in time to see Jacob turning and following his pack back towards where they came.

"Draco?"

"This just might end horribly," Draco commented as the boy reached his side.

"Maybe…" Harry said.

The silence was thick and heavy but they did not dare break it. After what felt like hours, Harry shifted his footing and Draco sighed.

"We should go back to the house, right?" Harry said and Draco hesitantly nodded. But they had barely taken a step when they heard that familiar cracking sound. They turned and indeed, there stood that imposing figure, tense and a look of irritation on his face.

"Father," Draco mumbled lowly and with a small bow of his head in greeting. Yet the man did not say anything, his gaze piercing and Draco nearly shifted in place but Harry's hand on his forearm calmed him.

"We will wait for the Order," he informed softly after a moment of silence.

"They know we're here?" Harry said.

"I knew you were here because of my Patronus; the Order will know where you are because of Dumbledore."

It seemed that was all they needed for an explanation and after a moment, Draco could not bear to gaze at the figure of his father and thus turned his gaze towards something at his left.

They waited and the minutes passed by but none dared to move or speak and perhaps it was only Harry's hand on his forearm that kept him from screaming and perhaps it was the cool of Draco's skin that kept Harry from shifting in place.

They appeared, six of them in total and all touching in some way Albus Dumbledore. Harry felt his muscles relax, if only slightly. These six members he knew rather well and cooling their tempers would not be so difficult. It was Sirius and Remus, standing almost side by side along with Moody, Tonks and Shacklebolt.

He gave a small smile towards them and they hesitantly returned it.

"Hi…" he said and he thanked every deity he knew that his hand was still grasping Draco's arm.

----

End of Part II

* * *

WOOT! There we go! That's 52 pages for you, right there, divided into two parts.

Now, I hope you enjoyed it but I must ask that you guys **READ THE AUTHOR NOTES BELOW**! They will discuss and talk about some topics many of you have been asking about and practically badgering me about. It will also talk about some **changes **I've done to the story.

1--- First thing, involving updates. Truthfully, I think I'm doing a pretty good job with updates. When I first began this story, I was updating once a week until I hit a time where I had to really concentrate on my classes. Since then, I always update at least once a month if not more. I know that may be a bit of time but it's nothing unbearable. Saying I hardly update is a bit over exaggerating. I will continue to update as quickly as possible but please do realize that I have a life, I have other stories to update, other things that take priority.

2--- Most of my chapters, although for some reason I always forget to mention, is betaed by the lovely **Bookworm51485**. Thank you very much!

**3--- I received a review that mentioned how this story is simply just dragging on and how none of the characters have had sex so how do I expect to make this an mpreg? For one thing, this reviewer acts as if I have ever said I was going to finish this story in a number amount of chapters. This story is going to be a bit long, and I'm estimating more than twenty chapters but who knows, maybe I can fit everything I have in store for this story in six more chapters. Doubt it, though. **

**This story, basically has three main "arcs" you could say. The first one being their stay in Forks and the beginning of Harry and Draco's love life. The second arc deals with the vampires/shapeshifters getting use to the magical world and also dealing with the first battle against Voldemort. The third arc is when the battle really begins, where we face more death, more romance and all that. The mpreg(s) will start in the second "arc" and probably still be there in the third. So please people, be patient, it's going to get there.**

**4--- Another thing; the time line of this story. Pretty much, it's a bit screwy. Harry and Draco arrived to Forks during December but I didn't mention Winter Break. It is now April for them. Jacob and Draco meet just when spring was setting in, so that's Feb-March. So they've fallen in love within a few months, really. Now, Harry is sixteen years old at the moment but Draco is seventeen. Harry's birthday is July 31****st**** and Draco's, in this story at least, is towards the end of November. He had just turned seventeen when they arrived at Forks. Harry will be turning seventeen in a couple of months while Draco still has roughly eight months before turning eighteen. **

**Also, I sometimes said they've been traveling for nearly three years or I say for two years. Truthfully, they left at the end of their fourth year and right now, they WOULD be in their six year; so that means they have been gone for 1½ – 2 years. I'll just be saying two years, if only to make it easier. **

**5--- One change I have made is concerning Draco's family. At one point, Harry says that Draco has nine members in his family. That was a mistake that I made and didn't catch the first time around. Good thing I sometimes reread this story. In truth, Draco has **_**twelve**_** members of his family EXCLUDING those who are Malfoy through marriage (like Narcissa) and those who are dead (like Abraxas). **

**Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy was an only child but Abraxas had one sister and one brother, Abraxas being the oldest so his position as Head of House went to Lucius. Now, Draco's grandaunt (Lucius's aunt and Abraxas's sister) has three children and two grandchildren. Draco's granduncle (Lucius's uncle and Abraxas's brother) has two children and one grandchild. Thus, Lucius has five first cousins while Draco has no first cousins but does have distant cousins, second and third cousins I mean . Draco does not have an uncle or aunt seeing as Lucius was an only child. **

**So it's like this:**

**Abraxas --- Lucius--- Draco**

**Sister ----- 3 children--- 2 grandchildren**

**Brother---- 2 children--- one grandchild. **

Anyway, those are the things I really wanted to talk to you guys about. Please, if you have to skip the author notes **at the very least read points 3-5**. Those do involve the story and will help many of you understand it better.

Sorry this took about a month to update but truly, no matter how I wrote it, it kept coming out wrong and it just wouldn't come out like I imagined it. –sigh-

I was originally going to end it somewhere else but I've decided ending it here would be less traumatic then where I was going to leave it at.

Anyway, thanks for those who reviewed! And I hope you liked this chapter!

Also, this chapter is not BETAED!!!! I checked it once but it's a long ass chapter so I doubt I managed to catch them all. Point out any obnoxious mistakes please.


	18. Narcissus

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. Don't own anything you recognize!

**Warning(s):Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Now **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]; Jacob/Draco; side-pairing of Sirius/Remus

**Summary:** "It's simple. I love him...yet that simple fact makes everything undeniably complicated and nearly impossible." Love can be the most complicated...and usually worth it.

**Note:** Always take the time to read my **Ending Notes**. I usually write little comments of importance!

**Betaed by**: Bookworm51485

* * *

**Chapter XV  
Narcissus  
**Egotism; self-love; Formality; "Stay as Sweet as You Are"

* * *

"Harry, my boy!" Dumbledore nearly cried out, his lips tugged into an honest smile and his eyes twinkling merrily.

Harry didn't bother fighting the returning smile that curled his lips. "Hi," he replied. "A bit of a surprise to see you here."

"Yes, yes, rather unexpected to be sure," Dumbledore said. His eyes shifted towards Malfoy Senior. "Lucius! What a surprise! I did not expect you to be here!"

"I'm sure," Lucius said dryly. "I simply came to visit my son. That's not a problem, is it?"

"Of course not," Dumbledore replied, "Although I would have liked it if you had warned me. I'm rather old you see and such shocks could one day stop this old clock from ticking." He pointed towards his chest briefly before giving a small chuckle.

"I'll keep that in mind," Lucius said with a glare before turning towards his son. "We must talk."

"That will have to wait," Moody said roughly. "We have some questions and no doubt your son knows some of the answers."

"Questions? What questions?" Draco asked.

"Like why there are vampires here, and yet we were never informed?"

Draco tilted his head. "Vampires? Really?" He asked with a completely straight face, a flash of mock surprise evident. Harry envied him in that moment. He could never lie like that.

"Don't give us that," Moody nearly growled. "There's a coven here or are you saying you didn't pick up on that?"

Draco shrugged but Harry sighed. "Yeah, we picked up on it," he said and received a quick glance from the blond.

"And you decided _not_ telling us about having vampires as neighbors was a good idea?" Sirius asked, something close to dark humor flickering in his eyes.

"They're not our neighbors," Harry grumbled, "They live a bit off actually-"

"That's not the point," Sirius cut in with a stare that could have been described as a glare if it hadn't been directed at his godson. "It's the whole bloodsucker within striking distance part that's got us a bit jumpy, Harry."

"Well there's no reason why. It's not like they're dangerous."

There was a long pause, everyone's eyes on him except perhaps Draco who seemed too busy studying the trees. Even Dumbledore seemed slightly surprised by such a statement.

"I- I'm sorry," Sirius broke the silence with an incredulous look in place. "Did he just say not dangerous?" he turned towards Remus, "He does know what a vampire is? What they do? What they eat, right?"

"I'm not stupid," Harry grumbled with a frown. "I know what they are…I'm just saying this coven isn't dangerous. They're vegetarians."

Sirius seemed to choke on air. "Vegetarians?" he gave a scoff, "Last time I checked, plants didn't have a drop of blood running through their green veins."

"Not that type of vegetarian," Harry said with a sigh, "Alright, now you're just being difficult." Sirius simply gave a quick grin.

"I mean they don't hunt humans."

"Then what is their source of nourishment?" Shacklebolt asked, and Harry nearly jumped in surprise. He had nearly forgotten about the silent wizard.

"Animals, large ones," Harry said.

"You seem to know a lot about them," Lucius said with narrowed eyes. "Could it be because you know them…intimately?"

"For a person who is just here to visit their son, you sure are speculating a lot," Tonks said with a mocking smile. "Know something we don't, Lucius?"

"Like I said, I'm here to talk to my son."

"Hm…" the Auror mumbled, a pointed look showing her disbelief.

"Back to the matter at hand," Remus said slowly with a glance towards Tonks and Lucius. "Perhaps we should move this conversation elsewhere? Perhaps back at the house?"

"Good idea, my boy," Dumbledore said, "I'm in the mood for some tea…"

Harry threw the werewolf a grateful smile and received a small smile in return.

Maybe, just maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. Maybe he would be able to convince the Order that the vampires weren't a threat at all, that there was no need to worry because the Cullens were truly decent hum-…creatures.

Yet a sudden feeling entered him, entered through his skin and made his bones heavy and cold. His hold on Draco's hand tightened as his mouth opened in a silent scream.

"Harry…" Draco cried out in alarm as he jerked his hand out of the death grip Harry's hand had become. The boy was shaking; his skin growing rough with goose bumps and a thin layer of sweat had begun to appear.

"Harry…" Sirius's voice mixed with cries of alarm as the boy fell to his knees, still shaking and breathing as if unable to catch one breath.

"He's- he's here," Harry mumbled, "He's-"

Dumbledore seemed to tense, his posture straightening and his face turning grim as he turned slightly to the right and the Order mimicked though their eyes still flickered to the kneeling Harry who still shivered and looked even paler than before.

The wind picked up, the trees rustling, the gust growing larger and larger until it reached its peak and then suddenly stopped, the trees no longer swaying and the only sound was a dull buzzing that grew louder until it reached a frequency where the Order nearly covered their ears.

Then it stopped without dwindling and they were faced with a tall figure. His hair was slightly tousled and reaching towards his thin shoulders and his piercing blue eyes were slightly wide in sadistic pleasure.

Harry was already on his feet, his hand raised as all wands were suddenly trained on the figure. "Stop…that's not him. It's just- it's just a bloody _Golem_."

"Oh, I can't keep anything from you, can I, Harry?" the Golem nearly purred. His right hand held a sphere and when he noticed Harry's eyes shifting towards it, he gave a small smile. "Ah, yes, this little device helped me enter the wards without anyone's notice. Beautiful isn't it?"

Dumbledore shifted. "Despite it being a Golem, it was nonetheless sent by Tom."

"For nothing malicious, I assure you," it replied with a small laugh. "Harry and I- well, Harry and my Master have so much to discuss! I was simply sent here as a…warning really."

"Warning?" Remus said, stance rigid and eyes narrowed.

"Yes," the Golem replied, his eyes on Harry and not shifting. "It has been too long, Harry Potter. _Our _war has been delayed and I've grown very tired of it. My army for you is ready and your Order seems ready enough…" the Golem tilted his head. "You must realize that for nearly a week now, I could have entered whenever I wished. The sphere allows me to enter nearly anywhere I wish…even through the wards around this town. It needs me to know where I am heading or at least have someone I am bonded to at the location-" Harry's eyes widened but the Golem chuckled. "I couldn't use you, Harry. Those barriers of yours are mighty annoying. No, I have a vessel." he gave a wicked laugh as he saw their shocked expressions.

"Oh, do not act like that! Surely you know I am powerful enough to hold a vessel! I used her to enter the town…and once I was this close to you, it was truly a matter of luck. It would have been _absolutely unlucky_ for if you had been in your home which is no doubt protected by that dreadful Fidelius Charm or some other equally dreadful ward." Those blue eyes swept the clearing. "No matter! It seems I made it just in time for the party…Lucius!"

The blond stood stiff, his face tight as he stared at the creature that resembled the Dark Lord. "What a surprise! I did not expect to see you, of all my servants, here."

"I do not serve you…" Lucius said with narrowed eyes.

The Golem tilted his head. "Do you mean you do not serve me, as in a Golem or do not serve me, as in the Dark Lord? Are you unfaithful to Lord Voldemort?"

He received silence as his answer and the Golem sighed. "Oh, that's such a shame! I will have to report this; our Master will be most disappointed!"

"What makes you think you will leave here _alive_," Draco asked coolly.

"I may not be the original, boy," the Golem said, suddenly harsh and cold, "But I still have enough magic in me to escape, that I can assure you."

"Your master has never bested me. Do you think you can?" Dumbledore asked with a tilt of his head. "It seems Tom did not forget to add arrogance to you, _puppet_."

The Golem bristled at the comment. "I-" yet he stopped. He closed his eyes and let out a small breath before opening them once more. "I came here only to speak to Harry…to tell him I, and by that I mean the Dark Lord, am coming to this little town. If you are unwilling to come to him, he is more than willing to bring the bloodshed to you and no little charm will hide you for long."

Those wands that had been lowered at some point were raised and pointed to him once more. The Golem's glee was evident as he gave a dark cackle. "I would just wait a moment, if I were you" He turned towards Harry. "My Master wishes to show how much he cares."

A curse rang through the clearing just as the Golem was slipping the sphere into the folds of his robes.

"Tsk, now that was not very nice," he said just as the curse seemed to slam into something solid a mere foot away from the creature before jerking towards the right where it hit a tree.

"I must insist, Harry. This is something you will surely wish to see," the Golem said as he seemed to cross his hands behind his back before, with a quick smirk, pulled one to his side and hurled an item to the boy.

"Catch!" he said and Harry, surprised, did as ordered. His eyes widened and a choked sob left him while gasps filled the area as they took in the sight. The rather silent Aurors seemed to curse under their breath and look away from the sight, Moody the only one of the three who still gazed upon it. Even Lucius seemed slightly appalled and Draco's eyes had immediately shifted towards Harry's face.

Harry's hands cradled the head, his fingers caressing a cheek and one pinky wrapping around a strand of hair. The eyes were glazed and cold, a thing he had never once seen before for they had always been bright and warm when Harry gazed into them. A stump acted as the neck, the clean cut almost too perfect and methodical for such brutality. A twitch around the mouth jolted him out of his daze and his eyes, if possible, widened further as he saw the lips part and the mouth open, a sound like squeaking heard. A small nose and whiskers appeared, then finally the emergence of the head of the rat all too familiar to Harry.

His shoulders shook without his notice, his gaze on that pale and cold flesh and also on the rat that furiously tried to push out of the mouth he had been caged in, his attempts, however, useless.

"She annoyed me," the Golem said with a simple smile, "I gave her a chance, I vowed to let her leave unscathed but she insulted me and refused my generosity every turn. Then the rat…" he gave a small snarl. "-dared to try and rob me. He has wronged you and perhaps facing you, facing the people he has hurt the most, is a worse fate than anything I could ever bestow."

They were all silent, so very silent, as they eyed the boy who still held the head whose body shook as tears collected, and then slowly fell as he emitted quiet sobs.

"Harry…" a voice called out but he wasn't quite sure which one had said it. He could feel his body becoming numb, his fingers tightening around the head and he could hear a shrilling next to his ear. He could taste his magic at the back of his throat and then suddenly, he felt it. He felt his control snap as everything went out of focus, as everything else but the creature in front of him disappeared.

He saw the grin and the way those eyes gleamed with such malice it was surprising.

"Harry!" voices called out all at once but he ignored them, not quite caring who was speaking but knowing that they should all probably leave, step away from him before his magic truly ran free.

He let out a frightening roar as he flung the head to the right. His fingers were shaking and he could feel the electricity dancing on them.

"Oh! The little boy wishes to play!" The Golem nearly cooed and Harry's magic sizzled. He felt his magic leave him, swirling around him and he heard another shout of his name but he did not care as he ran towards the creature, his hands raised.

The Golem let out a surprise grunt as he slammed into him and they fell to the floor. "Are you going to try and kill me Harry?" he said with such a sickening smile that Harry wished it gone. He slammed his hand down onto that beautiful yet disgusting smile, and the creature let out a scream as the magic nearly took half of his face away. Yet, somehow, his mouth still remained and he chuckled as a thick, dark blood-like ooze leaked from him.

"Is that all you have, Harry! Is that all-" He caressed the lips with his palm and pressed down upon them, silencing the creature.

"No…it isn't," Harry mumbled, tears still falling. He didn't truly notice as his magic consumed the creature that started to whimper and thrash, trying to remove Harry from on top of him.

"I'll…be seeing you soon, Potter," the creature managed to say just as his body and face seemed to crumble, the texture changing into dirt and clay until that was all it was. Harry stayed where he was, even when the dirt and clay that once resembled something living collapsed under him, no longer anything but a large lump of soil.

"Harry…" he heard, somewhat muffled and far away. He did not turn towards them, did not look away from the dirt that had once been a face he detested more than anything.

"Harry…" the voice was growing softer and he suddenly felt rather warm but he knew it was not his magic. His magic still continued to sizzle around him, seeming to comfort him and wrap itself around him. He could barely feel his chest moving and once again, he heard his name being called but barely, just barely.

His eyes closed and he gave a small sigh, his magic seeming to stretch even further away yet still managing to stay wrapped around him. He gave another sigh before he knew nothing else.

* * *

'_What the hell was that?'_ Jacob was not quite sure who had asked, he assumed it was Jared, for he was too surprised and like the rest of his pack, looking over his shoulder at where they had just come from.

'_Holy shit,'_ That was definitely Quil. _'Holy damn shit, that felt like…'_

'_That was Harry…' _Jacob realized. He had once felt Harry's magic in the air, only once but he had remembered it. That had just been Harry.

'_The vampire-boy? Wow…'_ Seth mumbled and he tilted his head. _'That…was…wow…'_

Minutes passed by as their surprise slowly left them. They were already far away from that clearing, deep into their own territory but that did not matter. Draco's warning did not matter either as he suddenly jolted and made a run for it.

'_Jacob!'_ Sam's voice rang clear in his head, loud and with a hint of exasperation. _'What the hell do you think you are-"_

'_Isn't it obvious?' _Leah's sardonic voice cut in._ 'He's going back to his pseudo-lover.' _

Jacob ignored the other voices that seemed either annoyed or amused, Sam unusually quiet and for that, Jacob was grateful. Last thing he needed was for the Alpha to forbid him from going.

It took him a while to notice the steps following him.

* * *

"That would be Harry," Edward said as the thoughts of his family rang in his head. It was all amusingly similar.

"That felt like someone just pinched me," Emmett said, "Didn't hurt…but damn it, that was surprising…"

"To think, a boy with that much power," Yves mumbled as he tilted his head and shared a glance with Jasper. "Jasper?"

"He is…" Jasper shook his head, a small frown in place. "He is quite…I actually do not know…" He massaged his forehead.

Edward grimaced as a wave of Jasper's thoughts hit him. A long, tense moment passed, the coven's thoughts swirling in Edward's mind and nearly giving him a headache. Just as he made his decision, Alice grabbed his arm, preventing him from taking a step forward. "If you go, you risk yourself," Alice said softly, eyes serious. "He is not…he will not be the Harry you know when you reach him."

Edward took in her expression but could not quite see what she had seen. His frown deepened as he jerked his arm from her grasp. "I am willing to take such risks, thanks," he said before sprinting away, but not before catching Yves calling his name.

"Alice…?" Carlisle asked and his daughter gave a small shake of her head. "The plot thickens," she mumbled and it seems that was all they needed. Yves and Carlisle ran to catch up to their son, quickly followed by the rest of their coven.

* * *

"What wild power," Moody mumbled, dazed and perhaps slightly frightened as he took in the sight of Harry and his magic that was nearly palpable. "To think…that much magic in a boy who can barely control it," he continued and a shiver ran down his spine.

"That's Harry you're talking about," Sirius nearly snarled before turning towards the boy who had yet to stand up from where he kneeled. "Harry?" he called out but received no response, snaps and crackles still in the air.

"Can't you do something?" Tonks asked as she turned towards Draco. "You should know by now how to calm him down."

Draco gave her a cynical glance. "Yes, because it's as easy as snapping my fingers. He has to calm down on his own, get a grip of his own magic and emotions which he seems unwilling to do at the moment."

"What about-"

"Look, usually this sort of thing happens because he keeps shit to himself; usually I just have him let go of his pent-up feelings but that's not the problem right now. He's showing how he's feeling just fine…" Draco mumbled.

"Dumbledore?" Remus called out softly towards the aged wizard who had yet to say anything, his gaze on the boy.

"We need to make a perimeter," he said after a moment. "We do not know if he will regain control any time soon. We do not wish another incident like before happening…"

Draco felt a shiver run through his body at the mention of that fateful day. "There's eight of us, one will need to sit out." He informed them.

Remus gave a small sigh. "If only we had thirteen of us…it'd be much more powerful…"

"Well, we don't," Moody snapped, "We'll just have to deal with having only seven…"

"Sit out, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said with a quick glance towards Draco. "As powerful as you are, you have the least experience with tandem magic."

Draco wished to argue but he knew it was true. His father threw him a glance before he too walked towards Harry. They circled the boy, their circle wide in diameter.

"It's been a while," Sirius mumbled as he shared a quick glance with Remus. "But we were quite the pair weren't we?"

"Hm…" Remus mumbled as he closed his eyes. "Let's hope you still have it in you."

"Gentlemen," Dumbledore called out, his voice soft and somber. "If we can all begin please…"

Draco watched as the adults gathered their magic, Harry still on the floor and his magic still seeming to appear in the air as sparks of electricity and gushes of wind. He instinctively took a few steps back.

Tandem magic was advanced and a difficult practice to learn. It involved opening up one's core, if only slightly and letting your magic intertwine with another's. It depended on compatibility, especially if one wished to create a ward strong enough. They could not be particularly picky at the moment, however, and at the very least, they were all individually powerful and it seemed both the convict and the werewolf were already compatible if what Black said was true.

Still that did not help the worry that bubbled in his belly at the thought that Harry could very well metaphorically burst at any moment.

Defensive magic was perhaps the easiest form to do without a wand. True, most wizards and witches could do small bouts of magic without using a wand if under extreme stress or if powerful enough (Draco could do small bouts himself although he rarely did) but wandless magic, doing magic a wizard typically used a wand for without a wand, was truly difficult and rare. Tandem magic, along with apparition and the transformation of an Animagus were one of the few types of spells and magic a wizard could do without the use of a wand. Structured spells like a stunning spell or a levitation charm took concentration and the use of the wand unless one could do wandless magic, which only three in the Wizarding World _could_ do.

Draco was snapped out of his musing the moment he realized Harry was getting up. The ward that the seven adult wizards had been forming faltered a moment but was quickly strengthened with a quick glare towards a sheepish Tonks.

Draco instantly knew there was something wrong with Harry.

* * *

They were staring at him, stares that were filled with concern and a few cautious flickers. He did a quick turn, taking in the wizards –and one witch- that surrounded him.

He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth in perhaps distaste but he zoomed in on the oldest wizard who stared at him with pure caution and a hint of sadness.

"You are not Harry," Dumbledore said, softly and clearly.

He tilted his head before grinning. "What gave it away?" he asked, his voice holding an accent thicker than it was a moment ago. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Dumbledore."

"Harry?" Sirius asked, his brows furrowed in slight bewilderment.

"Sorry," he said, "Harry's taking a…vacation at the moment."

"What the bloody hell…" Shacklebolt cried out. His eyes flickered to the tall, black wizard.

"I am…actually, I do not have a name…quite depressing do you not think? You may call me simply H, if you wish."

"The boy has another personality now?" Moody asked roughly and with a roll of his eyes.

"No," H said with a shrug. "Such a silly idea…I am my own identity. I have existed since the moment the Dark Lord gave Harry this scar," H explained as he tapped the scar on his forehead. "I am…" he gave a small smirk, "I am what you would get if the Dark Lord and Harry ever had a child. I am both yet none…and my allegiance…I'm not quite sure yet…"

"Are you a Horcrux?" Dumbledore asked and H gave a snort. "Oh God no…I doubt even the Dark Lord is that…ambitious. I already told you, I was created that night-"

"But _what_ are you?" Dumbledore demanded and discreetly fed the ward a bit more of his magic.

"What does it matter?" H asked with a glare and a small sneer. "Tom transferred a bit of himself –accidentally of course- into Harry. From that bit, a piece broke off and started to develop outside of Harry's mind. Harry's mind eventually started to influence that piece and thus, I was born. I am like the son of the Dark Lord raised by Harry Potter," he gave a chuckle, "Nature versus nurture…I wonder who will win…"

"You have been there…all this time?" Remus asked, surprised.

"Hmm…" H tilted his head. "I became powerful enough to appear only recently though…This is the first time I have appeared and someone has caught the switch."

"Mr. Potter does not know you exist?" Lucius asked, for the first time speaking.

H turned towards him. "Oh…I remember you…naughty, naughty…whose side are you truly on, Lucius Malfoy? Harry's or your Lord's?"

"My own," Lucius sais smoothly, "And my family's. And also Mr. Potter's…I swore an oath after all."

"That you did," H said softly, eyes twinkling with dark amusement. He gave a small shake of his head. "Harry doesn't know I exist. He seems like the type that wouldn't appreciate others in his head…so of course I never made myself appear to him."

"Severus-"

"Has only entered Harry's mind," H finished off with a smirk towards the Headmaster. "I am not in Harry's head but outside of it. I can enter it…but rarely do. It's quite an odd place to be, really. You can say Harry and I are neighbors."

"For someone who has kept themselves hidden for so long, you sure do talk a lot," Tonks said and that was when H laughed. "Quite the clever witch," he mumbled. "You are correct. I am being rather talkative…but it seemed like an opportune time. I rarely do get to talk to others, you see."

He raised his hand, his fingers caressing the air. "But I have an assignment to complete. Seems the Dark Lord has a vessel here. I liked her but she has betrayed me. She must go."

"And by that you mean…"

"Blow her up, use the Killing Curse, perhaps slam her into the floor until she dies," H said with a roll of his eyes. "I am not quite sure how yet, but I'm sure something will come to me."

"We cannot allow that."

"You cannot stop me."

"You're the one trapped," Moody pointed out.

H gave a dark chuckle. "You truly are idiots," he said, his hands resting on his hips. "Let me tell you how things work up here," he said as he pointed to his head. "Harry has complete reign over all his magic while I only control half."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in something close to comprehension and H noticed the gesture, "So you get what I am saying, huh?" he said, his smile smug. "Harry may have reign over all his magic but he can barely control it. I, on the other hand, can only summon up half of his yet that half, I can control completely. In the end, does that not make me more powerful than Harry?" He raised his hand. "Now, what was that about me being trapped?"

* * *

He was the first to arrive and Draco was not quite sure how he noticed him but Draco did and he grabbed him, surprised he managed to grab a hold of the cold arm.

"Let go," he snarled and Draco nearly did. He shook off the spark of fear that entered him as he tightened his hold on the arm. "No. You can't interfere."

"What are they doing to-"

"They're trying to contain him…" Draco explained. "And you cannot interfere…it seems something is wrong…deathly wrong."

They glanced towards the strange sight, seeing the six wizards plus one witch surrounding the standing Harry whose hands rested on his hips.

"Why aren't you helping," Edward asked bitterly and Draco shot him a glare. "Because, when you do tandem magic, numbers mean nearly everything," he spat out as he pointed towards the other wizards. "Tandem magic is done either by two, three, five, seven or thirteen people. Never should tandem magic be done with eight people or any other even number besides two. Once you reach thirteen, any number that is divisible by three, seven or thirteen can be used unless they are even numbers." He released his hold on the vampire. "You charging in there will not help; it'll probably do the opposite really."

The rest of the coven appeared at that moment and Draco barely spared them a glance. "Harry's not-"

His words died on his lips as he watched the sight of Harry raising his hand and with some effort, expanding his magic. It was almost as if a circular force was stretching from Harry and pushing the adults further out, their efforts at stopping it noticeable and only Dumbledore seemed unshaken by the display of power.

_Harry_ gave a small growl of annoyance as he flicked his hand in Dumbledore's direction. "What is he…" Draco's voice was a mere whisper but Edward heard him as did Alice.

"That's no longer Harry," she said softly and Draco turned to face her. "Excuse me?"

Alice's lips pursed as if reluctant to repeat what she had just said. Draco turned to face Edward and as he caught the look on that beautiful face, grabbed Edward's arm once more.

"Look, obviously it's Harry's magic pushing them back. You go near him, and he's going to do the same thing to you. If you push back and try to enter, his magic will destroy you." He pointed towards the wizards. "Their own magic is protecting them, a thin barrier between Harry's magic and themselves." He spared the wizards a glance. "Only Dumbledore is keeping his stance."

Harry gave a small snarl and it echoed around them. Draco gave a jerk of surprise and Edward took the chance to pull his arm from Draco's hold. "Harry has yet to ever hurt me," Edward replied as he turned towards the figure that seemed to be surrounded by waves of nearly palpable energy. It resembled almost heat waves. "I doubt he'll start now."

Draco opened his mouth to retort but Edward was already gone from his side and near Dumbledore. The other wizards were already further away, the circle no longer round but uneven and stretched in random places.

Dumbledore spared him a glance, surprise evident in his gaze but Edward simply gave a quick smile before he _pushed_ himself through the magic, giving a small grunt of annoyance as magic not belonging to Harry enveloped him. He pushed further into the area and the foreign magic was quickly left behind as Harry's magic embraced him.

Harry turned towards him, surprise on his face and Edward, as he reached his side, realized something dreadful. This was not Harry.

"You're not Harry," Edward said, despite the fact that the magic around him felt like Harry's and the face was Harry's also. Yet those eyes twinkled so unlike Harry's and that smile was completely foreign on the face he loved.

"Edward…" the stranger said, a pleased smile on his face and he nearly resembled Harry at that moment. "Edward!" Then something completely startling happened, Edward heard the stranger's thoughts.

"You're not Harry," Edward mumbled out, his eyes narrowed. Harry's mind was always closed off to him but this stranger's wasn't, this stranger _was not_ Harry.

The stranger suddenly frowned as he raised a hand and rested it on Edward's chest. "No…" he admitted. "I am simply H. But I am…a part of Harry, almost…nearly a part of him."

"You are no part of him," Edward bit out. "You are nothing like Harry."

"We are…" H stumbled on his words, his eyes wide and unsure. "Edward…I am…"

"Even if you were part of him," Edward cut in, anger in his chest, "though I do not believe you are, _even if you were_, it is the same as saying you are a pinky and thinking it is as great as the whole body. You are not _my_ Harry."

"And?!" H snapped, "You should love me the same!"

"I do not," Edward said, "I wish to see Harry and you are not him. Whatever you have done, undo it, I demand it."

Those lips trembled and tears started to collect in those jewel-like eyes that Edward loved. Edward felt something near his heart. Even though this was not Harry, the face was the same and that tore at him.

"Edward…" he said softly and nearly pleading yet Edward seemed unmoved and H finally sighed, his face suddenly shifting until a sly smile graced his features. "Perhaps…" he said, "I will return to my…chambers, if you give me a kiss."

"I only kiss Harry."

"Then think of me as Harry," H snapped, "I want a kiss or I'll continue with my previous plans. I'll go and kill her, Edward! Give me a kiss or I won't stop!"

Edward stared at him with a small sneer. "A temper tantrum? How old are you truly?"

"A kiss, Edward! A kiss!" H continued to demand. "You know nothing of the situation! A kiss is all I want and Harry will come back!"

Edward narrowed his eyes. "You swear it?"

H gave a small smile. "Yes," he said, "I do. I cannot lie to you."

Edward seemed unconvinced but after a moment, he leaned forward. H gave a grin as he stretched to meet him half way. "Remember our deal," Edward replied curtly just before familiar lips touched his cold ones.

The kiss lasted as long as H wished it, his hands gripping Edward's shirt as Edward's arms rested at his side. There was barely any passion in it and after a moment, H pulled away, a sigh leaving him immediately. "That was no kiss…you kiss Harry…"

"Yes, I kiss Harry," Edward replied and H must have realized what he meant for he pulled away, crossing his arms in front of him like a peevish child. "No fair…I wanted a real kiss."

"We had a deal," Edward reminded, a glare in place. "I wish to see Harry…"

H stared at him with a hint of annoyance before he sighed dramatically. "Alright, alright…you're acting as if he's hurt…" H mumbled. He turned towards Dumbledore and gave a small tilt of his head. "You're a strong wizard…I'll give you that but be thankful he arrived…" he gave a small smirk and then blinked.

A frown curled Harry's lips. "And…why am I here…" he asked softly, his magic seeming to be pulled back into him at an astonishing rate. He blinked as he looked around. "Why do you all look like you've just run a marathon and why am I…" his knees buckled and Edward instantly grabbed him. "…so tired?" He gave a sigh. "I think I'll go to sleep now…" he mumbled before closing his eyes.

"Harry!" Edward called out, alarmed.

"Do not worry," a voice said and Edward shifted his attention towards the aged man. "He is merely exhausted. _H_ did just summon a large chunk of Harry's magic and pushed it against the seven of us, after all," he gave a small smile, "And despite my age, I am no pushover."

"Damn tandem magic," Tonks mumbled, "I'm absolutely horrible at it and no doubt half of us are not even compatible."

"Is he alright?" Sirius asked as he walked over, sweat and exhaustion evident on his shoulders and in his expression.

"He's asleep," Edward said as he shifted Harry in his grasp, one arm under his knees and the other against his back. "He's tired, or so says…"

"Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore, at your service, my boy," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Harry speaks highly of you," Edward said with a small nod and a guarded look.

"Perhaps we should finish this somewhere else," Moody mumbled peevishly, his eyes narrowed on Edward.

"Oh, yes," Dumbledore nodded. "Perhaps we should head towards the house before anything else happens." He gave Edward a smile. "You are welcomed of course…as is your family."

"Albus!" Moody snapped but was ignored. "Kingsley, if you could do me the favor," Dumbledore continued, his face suddenly grim, "of finding Molly's head…"

Kingsley nodded, his face grim as well. "Will do."

"I am sure you have healthy legs on you," Dumbledore said towards Edward. "You shall carry Harry to the house and we will meet you there."

He gave the wizards a pointed look as most of them opened their mouths to protest. "Let's go," he nearly ordered. "You too, Lucius."

Lucius gave small grunt. He gave his son a quick glance of warning before apparating with the rest of the wizards and witch.

"Oh Merlin," Draco said softly, his face pale and tired. Kingsley disappeared behind a few trees, no longer paying them any mind but his attention on finding the discarded head.

"Go," Draco said towards the coven, "Meet up with us at our house."

"Will it be safe?" Yves asked with a pointed look and a frown.

Draco hesitated for a second. "They will be wary but it seems you managed to calm Harry down. That alone will keep Dumbledore from letting anyone hurt you."

They glanced towards Edward who gave a small nod, his hold on Harry tightening slightly as he pulled the boy closer to his chest. They nearly disappeared in front of Draco's eyes, and Draco felt a small amount of awe at their speed.

He heard rustling towards his left and he turned. He shook his head at the creatures he saw there and with a quick glance towards where he knew Kingsley had disappeared to, turned back towards the wolves. "Later," he mouthed before apparating away.

* * *

Draco arrived to find the Order in the dining room, waiting for tea, Dumbledore stated. He was the only one who seemed at ease waiting for Harry to arrive being carried by a vampire and by the glare his father was sending him, Draco assumed his father was still quite annoyed with him.

Draco hid a cringe. He was slightly surprised none of them were questioning him, wondering about the vampires or demanding answers. Draco assumed Dumbledore had told them not to but that wasn't stopping them from gazing at him with pointed stares.

The Cullens arrived nearly four minutes later, Edward the first to enter the house without bothering to knock.

"The poor lad," Dumbledore said. "If you would be so kind as to put him in his bed. I am sure you know where that is."

Sirius seemed to choke on air as Edward gave a simple nod before walking towards the upstairs.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and gave it a simple flick. "Please do sit," he said as sofas and chairs appeared around the room. The Cullens seemed only a bit surprised, already somewhat used to magic being displayed. Dumbledore stared at them as they sat down and only when all of them were sitting did he shift his gaze away from them.

"And now, some tea, yes?"

"I'll get it," Draco mumbled, still standing and wishing more than anything to rid himself of those stares.

"Thank you, Draco," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore seemed quite at ease in the chair, his expression thoughtful as he took in the vampires. He assumed they were all paired up and that the patriarch of the family was the serene blond who took a seat next to the willowy brunette.

"Alright, are we just going to stare at each other all day," Sirius finally snapped, his impatience in his eyes. Edward appeared just as Sirius finished his outburst.

The vampires were tense, their eyes filled with caution, especially the blond who sat next to the pixie-like one and the brunette that sat nearly on the patriarch's lap.

Dumbledore blinked as if surprised. "Well, I suppose there are some things we must discuss…"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You think?"

"Well, I simply wanted to wait until the tea was ready…"

"Forget the bloody tea!" Moody snapped, his magical eye shifting from where it had been staring at the vampires to where Dumbledore sat.

Dumbledore sighed. "Alright, alright…let's get this underway, yes?" He turned towards Edward. "You are good friends with Harry it seems."

"Yes," Edward said with a simple nod.

"Ah…" Dumbledore mumbled as he stroked his beard. "Forgive us, my boy, but you must understand…most wizards do not have a good relationship with vampires…it's almost hostile, you see."

"Harry has mentioned it," Edward mumbled, "He was…concerned of your reaction to learning of us."

"Hm…with good reason," Dumbledore said with sudden serious eyes. "Vampires and wizards have a relationship that can best be described as hostile and caution; many vampires do not even know we exist and we try to ignore vampires in general…"

Dumbledore waved his wand. "Please sit, child."

Edward frowned at the term but did as asked once he saw the materialized chair. "Although the spells that most wizards and witches use to…_dispose_ of vampires are rather advanced, the charms used to simply keep them at arm's length is not. It's quite an easy spell, really; most students learn it in their third year. We are one of the few beings who can pose a threat to a vampire's existence and this is one of the reasons why they mostly stay away from us," he gave a quiet chuckle. "That and most likely because human affairs are quite trivial to an immortal." A rather somber expression fell upon the aged wizard and silence reigned.

"Dumbledore…" Remus called out, and Dumbledore seemed to snap out of the slight daze he'd entered.

"Oh…yes, sorry. As I was saying, each side has reason to fear one another. Harry is…very dear to me," he looked almost proud as he said the boy's name, "he's quite dear to us all, really. We have grown very protective of him for this war has robbed us of many things, many loved ones and Harry, who is destined to be at the center of this bloody war needs to be protected. As unfair as it is, he is the only one who can finish this war." He gave Edward a sympathetic gaze. "So…forgive us for our…caution but it cannot be helped, child."

"I would never hurt, Harry," Edward said with a steady gaze, "Besides, our family does not hunt humans."

"Harry mentioned that," Remus said, a look of perhaps amusement and light mockery in place. "He called you vegetarians, I believe."

"Carlisle believes in controlling our animalistic natures," Yves mumbled, shooting his mate a quick look. "He is rather good at it."

"I suppose it is my special power," Carlisle said with a small laugh behind his words, his hold on Yves's hand tightening.

"Despite that," Tonks said with a friendly enough smile, "It's a bit of a risk…the whole…bloodlust thing and all…"

"Life's filled with risk," Emmett pointed out with a grin, "Usually Edward is as dull as can be but he really likes Harry and-"

"Shut up," Edward grumbled but Emmett just laughed, easily seeing Edward's embarrassed glance.

"Why should I? It's not like you're going to try to beat me up in Harry's home. Imagine all the damage you'd do."

Edward gritted his teeth. "Yves, tell him to shut up."

"Shut up, Emmett," Yves replied automatically but without any force behind it. Dumbledore watched them with simple curiosity and although the tension was still there, perhaps the teasing of the family did away with a bit of the wizards' worry. Draco came in at that moment, a tray in hand with several teacups already filled with hot tea.

"Well?" he said roughly.

Dumbledore waved towards the table and with a sigh, Draco placed the tray down. He looked around the room, his eyes purposely skipping his father.

"So…you've talked."

"Hm…"

"Good…" he said and nearly cringed.

"I've got a question for you, Malfoy," Moody said with narrowed eyes and Draco instantly stiffened. The wizard might be a good Auror but his paranoia was too annoying. Didn't help that Draco hadn't forgotten the ferret incident. True, it hadn't really been Moody but the imposter was acting like Moody would have and Draco didn't doubt the Auror would have done the same thing if given a chance.

"And that would be?"

"Why weren't we-"

"Oh for Heaven sake!" Draco cried out with a roll of his eyes. "Now you're just being ridiculous! How many times are you going to ask me that? Besides, Harry's the one who didn't want to say anything, go ask him."

"He's sleeping," Moody grumbled, "I'll stick to you. You're supposed to be the _liaison_."

"But also Harry's friend you damn-"

"Draco," Lucius called out from where he leaned against the wall, his gaze still on the opposite wall. "Enough; you should know better than to antagonize the incompetent."

"What'd you-!"

"Enough!" Dumbledore called out, "Good grief, what our guests must think of us," he shook his head as if a disappointed father. "Forgive us. We are all just very…emotional at the moment. Today has been a…strenuous day at best."

"About today," Alice asked, her bell-like voice ringing for the first time in the room. Lucius looked away if only to glance at the one who had spoken. "Harry was…what happened to him…he was not himself."

They stared at her with something close to curiosity and surprise. Jasper cleared his throat. "Alice is very…insightful, you could say."

Rosalie gave a scoff, her arms moving to cross in front of her before she went back to resembling a statue, her attention perhaps on the floor and not on their conversation. Emmett seemed distracted also, his head tilted to the side as he took in the room.

"Insightful, indeed," Dumbledore said with a small twitch of his lips. "It seems Harry has another identity residing somewhere within him."

"Another personality?" Carlisle said with a hint of surprise and Draco's surprise was not hidden either. He had been too far away to truly notice what had been happening in the clearing and although he knew something had happened, he did not expect this.

"No," Edward said before any of the wizards could. "It wasn't Harry…it wasn't even part of him. It was something completely different."

"Quite right. It seems the identity, H as he refers to himself, is a piece of another wizard transferred during…an incident. That piece has been influenced by Harry's mind."

"He could control Harry's magic though," Tonks pointed out.

"Well, he did say he could enter Harry's mind…it's possible he can control Harry's magic and emotions also…" Remus said with a nod to himself.

"Speculating will do nothing," Lucius said nonchalantly. "It is best to contact Severus and have him take a look…a more _thorough_ look."

"See, I don't like the sound of that," Sirius growled. "Having that slimy snake-"

"How about we wait until the moment arrives," Remus said smoothly and with a calming glance towards his friend. The convict almost immediately seemed to relax and Moody gave a small scoff that Lucius seemed to mimic.

"We probably should get going," Tonks said, glancing around, her gaze hesitant to settle on any of the vampires.

"Harry will be accompanying you?" Alice asked before Edward could even open his mouth.

"Naturally," Dumbledore said with a nod.

"And there is no way to…" Edward did not finish his train of thought as he caught the wizard's suddenly cold looks, the only exception being Remus and Dumbledore. Edward looked away, his lips pursed angrily and Remus gave a small sigh.

"We are worried," he said with another sigh. "Whatever your relationship with Harry is and I doubt it is as platonic as you wish for us to believe," he gave a pointed look. "It is a risk and a danger. True, you try to deny yourself what seems like second nature to you but it is still there…and we are not quite sure just how strong your control is…"

Edward narrowed his eyes, his gaze still to the side. "My control is just fine," he nearly spat out and Remus gave a small smile. "Yes…but are you willing to risk it? Besides, a relationship with Harry will only lead to heartache and not in the distant future but in just a few years. You are immortal while Harry is not. What will you do when he grows older than you physically? Are you thinking of turning him?"

"No!"

"Then what are you planning to do?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow. "You cannot expect to have him continue aging while you stay the same and still remain in a relationship…it is folly."

The Order stared at him with surprise because Remus, although honest, usually cushioned most of his words and the vampires' stares were divided; Yves along with Alice and Jasper seemed almost hostile while Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie looked more surprised than anything.

Remus gave a sigh, his eyes melting and shifting as if liquid dark amber. "I am no one to tell Harry who he can and cannot see and although we may wish to, no amount of forbidding will stop Harry once he sets his mind to something. We try to do our best to keep him safe but this time…perhaps we cannot. Perhaps it will be up to Harry and you."

Edward's gaze shifted. "I love him," he declared without any remorse or shame and Remus seemed almost saddened by such comment.

"I know," he said simply and with a sigh. "I must confess, my dealings with vampires are unpleasant at best," he gave a small, bitter smile as he almost dazedly rubbed his right forearm. "But I am not one to let past experiences cloud my judgment. I can see you care for him very much but even so…"

"Perhaps this is a conversation best left for when Harry arrives?" Carlisle interrupted, his words firm and leaving little room for argument.

Remus spared him a glance. "Yes…perhaps. I think I have crossed the line."

"You were only saying what everyone is thinking," Sirius grumbled as he leaned further back into his seat. "We've been tip-toeing around too much."

Edward's eyes still drilled into Remus and only when the werewolf shifted his gaze from the convict to the vampire did Edward speak. "You have had encounters with Caius," he said bluntly. Carlisle and Yves seemed to stiffen at the name.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I have…but how do you know that?"

Edward did not reply but he did not have to. Dumbledore made a small motion with his hand. "It seems Edward here has a talent for telepathy. Quite a rare and astonishing gift…"

"How did you-"

"Let's just say you are not the only one who knows how to read another's mind although nothing at your level," Dumbledore said with a small chuckle. "I merely peeked, however. I needed to make sure you were not a threat."

"Great," Tonks said, "Glad to know my thoughts are no longer private."

"I do not do it intentionally," Edward said with a frown. "It is not something I can control although I have found that some wizards have a sort of protection against my ability."

"Edward can't read Harry's mind at all," Yves pointed out.

"The barrier," Edward said with a small tilt of his head. "Draco's thoughts are usually rather…soft. His father's," he glanced at the blond man, "is also rather quiet but still there if I focus. Yours are the softest," he said with a glance towards Dumbledore. "The four of you, I can here perfectly."

"Never was good at Occlumency," Sirius mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. "That's probably why you can hear them. Harry's barrier doesn't let anything in really so no surprise there…"

Dumbledore seemed pensive. "When H took over…" he let the words trail and Edward gave a sharp nod. "His thoughts were completely clear to me, not even slightly muted. It was not Harry's mind, not in the least."

Dumbledore gave a small sigh. "This truly is…" he did not finish his train of thought and Edward's frown deepened.

* * *

The first thought that came to him was that his mouth tasted like sugar although a bit tarter. It reminded him of Edward although for some reason corrupted in some form.

He frowned as he stared at the sheets that covered him. He shifted and pulled himself into a sitting position, his confusion still there.

He remembered…the head, and he gave a small sharp intake of breath as he remembered; he remembered charging at the Golem and remembered…his brows furrowed…he remembered seeing Edward. There was a blank between his memories and if this hadn't happened before, Harry might have become annoyed and even more alarmed.

And then it hit him. The Order-

He sprinted out of bed and out of his room in panic. Downstairs was quiet although he could vaguely hear muffled words and soft clicks. He reached the stairs and slowly so as not to make any noise, went down.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and following the noises, reached the dinning room where the people he considered family were scattered about, drinking tea and looking as if they were getting along. He would have believed it if he didn't feel the tension in the room the moment he entered.

"Harry," Sirius called out in surprise. "Don't you think you should be resting?"

"I'm fine," Harry mumbled, eyes narrowed. "Just thought I'd come down. Just in case." No one needed him to elaborate on the 'just in case' part for they heard what he had left unsaid. '_Just in case all of you were trying to kill each other'._

"Well, no worries," Draco said. "We're all getting along fine."

"Hm…" Harry mumbled, not quite believing that but knowing at the very least they were not fighting, were at the very least trying to talk to one another. His eyes shifted instantly towards the Cullens, checking them for any sign of distress and when he saw none, shifted his gaze towards Edward.

"Edward," Harry said with a grin and a nod and Edward hesitantly returned it. He spared the Order a glance before he walked towards the vampire and promptly sat on his lap.

The Order seemed ready to protest but Harry's eyes shined with a hint of warning and pleading. They refrained from commenting and that alone seemed to please Harry. Cold arms wrapped around Harry's middle and Harry instinctively leaned back as he rested a hand on the embracing arms while the other fingered the pendent.

"So…what's the plan?" Harry asked, shifting the conversation from where it had once been.

"Plan Harry?" Dumbledore asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, plan. Voldemort-" a few collective flinches, "is coming. I doubt the Golem was just spewing lies."

"You're leaving this town, that's the plan," Tonks said with an incredulous look. "What, did you think we were going to have you wait for him to come along with his new army?"

"I can't just leave," Harry protested with a frown.

"Yes you can, Mr. Potter," Lucius said with narrowed eyes. "As much as you wish to stay with your…friend, you must think rationally."

"I am," Harry spat. "This has nothing to do with 'my friend'." At their disbelieving looks, Harry rolled his eyes. "I know how Vol- Tom," he corrected when he saw the beginning of their flinches, "-thinks. He's arrogant enough to take it as an insult if I just up and leave. He's coming here either way and when he doesn't find me, he's going to destroy this town."

"Really?"

"What, you think he won't do it?" Harry asked dryly. "You, the most paranoid Auror out there, thinks Tom is above slaughtering an entire town?"

Moody's magical eyes spun, shifting around while his normal one focused on Harry and seemed to narrow. "No, I don't think it's above him. But what makes you think once he learns you're back in Britain he's still going to come here?"

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry called out, "In your _honest opinion_, how do you think he will react?"

The room's attention shifted towards the pureblood, his lips pursed in perhaps annoyance. He would have liked to have simply sided with Moody if only so as to get out of this miserable village but the boy had asked for his honest opinion and the Soul Oath didn't allow him to lie outright to Harry.

"The Dark Lord is spiteful enough," Lucius said through gritted teeth. "In my honest opinion, he would dare to trample on this town if only so as to anger young Harry. He likes provoking his enemies into doing stupid things," he gave Harry a pointed glance.

Harry gave a small sneer that resembled a pout more than anything. "See?"

"Then what would you have us do?" Moody asked.

"Anything besides dashing me away," Harry said as he stood up from Edward's lap. "I was going to be sent back to fight, why is the location such a big deal?"

"We weren't going to send you right off into the battlefield," Sirius said with a look that showed how much he despised the idea of Harry being anywhere near a battle. "We were going to take you to Hogwarts where you would be-"

"There's no point in hiding anymore!" Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair. "He's already got a bloody army-"

"It's not really an army," Lucius interrupted with a small shrug as eyes shifted to him. "A few…soldiers."

"And your definition of few is…?"

"A couple hundred," Lucius said with a shrug. "It is my impression that the captives he has been taking are meant to be his soldiers. He has yet to truly divulge his plans but nearly half of the captives are dead now."

"That still leaves at least a hundred," Harry said, "And that's not counting the Death Eaters, the werewolves and the three bloody vampires he has on his side! Plus the trolls and the damn Dementors…"

"Only four trolls are on his side," Lucius said, "And I doubt he'll bother with them. Do you know how much it would take to actually bring them here?"

Harry sighed, words failing him as he shifted his attention towards Dumbledore. "You know I have a point. If he's coming here, why risk the chance of hurting the people here by leaving? He's prepared to do battle, why can't we prepare?"

"We don't know when he's arriving," Remus pointed out. "Severus has yet to contact us and no doubt Lucius will be wary of returning until he is sure the Golem didn't find a way to inform You-Kno-Who of Lucius's treachery."

"If I may…" Alice said with a small hand rising almost as if she was in school and hesitant to interrupt her teacher's lecture. "I know when he plans to arrive."

Jasper seemed to stiffen next to her, a look of slight worry in place but Alice simply placed a reassuring hand on his arm. He instantly relaxed.

"How exactly?" Remus asked, his smile polite enough.

"I am what you would call a Seer…" Alice said, her voice soft and her gaze dazed. "He will arrive on the day of the full moon. That gives us two weeks."

"On the day, not night?"

"Yes," Alice said with a nod. "You made sure to point it out," she replied before rubbing her temples, a grimace forming as if she was in pain.

"Two weeks," Dumbledore said softly, a thoughtful expression in place. "Two weeks…"

"Wait, are you actually thinking about…this town could be torn to bits if we fight here!" Moody protested.

"It will be torn to bits for sure if we don't," Draco pointed out and Harry threw him a grateful smile. Draco hesitantly returned it.

"We would have to become familiar with the terrain," Remus replied, a nervous frown in place. "Make a few adjustments…and see how many of our allies are willing to make the trip."

"You have an ally already here," Edward said smoothly, a small tilt of his head all the while ignoring Harry's outraged hiss of 'Edward!'

The Order seemed surprised by his words and he merely shrugged. "Any fight of Harry's is mine as well."

"As ours," Carlisle said. "We're a family after all."

Rosalie frowned, a bit of distaste near the corner of her mouth but she too nodded along with the rest of her family.

"It could actually be fun," Emmett said with a grin and a shrug. "It's been a while since I've flexed these muscles."

"How about trying to flex the muscle up there in that head of yours," Yves replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, like you're not hopping in your seat at the thought of a good fight," Emmett said with a snicker. Yves didn't reply and Carlisle chuckled. "Forgive them; they like their battles of wit a little too much."

"Carlisle," Yves nearly whined as if insulted.

"We appreciate your help but-"

"It does not matter if you wish it or not," Edward interrupted. "This is our home and we will not stand by and let it be threatened."

"Edward, you can't be serious!" Harry hissed, "I don't want you or your family fighting-"

"Too late," Edward said with a smirk that seemed to infuriate Harry more. "I'm old enough to choose my battles."

"This isn't yours to fight though!"

"Wrong."

"No, I think-"

"Doesn't matter what you think," Edward replied as he stood and tapped Harry's forehead in a teasing manner. "You needn't worry about us. We are rather hard to kill, I assure you."

"But-"

"Harry," Yves called out, "The moment you accepted Edward as your…" he tilted his head. "-mate, we accepted you as a member of our family. I protect my family and no one will ever stop me, not even the _members of the family_."

"Yeah, everyone here wouldn't mind stretching their legs and punching a couple of bad guys, besides, we all like you. Even Rosalie- don't let the scowl fool you, she thinks you're a cute kid."

"Shut up," Rosalie snapped, swatting her mate on the head. "I tolerate him, there's a difference."

"But think of all the people you tolerate, babe, that's a short list."

"I still don't think it's wise," Harry said softly, worry in his eyes.

"With or without your permission, they intend to fight, Harry," Draco said with a hint of understanding in his eyes for he knew how Harry's mind worked. "You might as well give them the chance, yeah?"

A myriad of emotions flickered in those emerald eyes before the boy hesitantly nodded. "…Fine…"

Edward gave a small chuckle. "You worry too much, hummingbird," he said softly as he leaned and kissed Harry's forehead. "You'll get wrinkles…"

"Shut up, Mr. Perfect Skin," Harry grumbled as Edward pulled away. He glanced from Edward's form to the Cullens who were already standing and then towards the Order members whose gazes seemed weary.

"You must all have much to discuss," Carlisle said, an arm around Yves's side. "We will leave but Harry knows where we live if you need anything."

Harry's eyes seemed to ask a question towards his love and the vampire gave a small, barely noticeable nod. "I will see you later, Harry," he said before he nearly disappeared in front of him, quickly followed, one by one or in duos, by his family.

"And those were the Cullens," Harry said with a wave towards the door.

"Hmm…not what I was expecting," Remus said, "But perhaps I let my past experience with vampires cloud my expectations, hm?"

"I never knew you had dealing with vampires…" Harry said and received a small chuckle from the werewolf.

"Vampires tend to dislike werewolves on principle, one in particular and sadly, he is quite influential and powerful…" Remus mumbled as he rubbed his forearm once again. "Hopefully, you will never have to meet him or his…_brothers_."

Sirius didn't seemed surprised by Remus's words, his attention focused on his godson. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Huh?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Harry…"

"Yes, I am rather curious why you thought secrecy was important," Dumbledore asked.

"I still remembered what happened to that werewolf pack Draco and I came across…" Harry said softly and with a small hint of perhaps shame. "I didn't want to but…I couldn't help but wonder if you would…get rid of the problem the same way."

"That was different Harry," Sirius said with a glance towards Remus. "And you know it."

"He's right," Remus added. "That pack was already allying themselves with You-Know-Who. They caught your scent, Harry and one thing we werewolves have, is a good nose. What if they managed to track you down at some point, Harry?"

"This is what war does, Harry," Dumbledore continued after Remus had finished. "It takes even the most noble and tries very much to taint them. That was a hard decision I had to make and although I regret the lives that were taken, I do not regret the preemptive strike. Usually, such hasty attacks are ill-judged and vicious and I would like to think that our side has nothing in common with Tom's but war is neither fair nor caring. I do not mean that we should play by Tom's vindictive rules but there must be an understanding that war demands sacrifices…" he gave a tired smile, "We try to make limitations, try to draw the line and point out what we are simply unwilling to do to win a battle and I hope this war does not tempt us to ever pass that line."

Harry gave a simple nod, perhaps of acceptance or resignation but it earned a sympathetic smile from the aged wizard. "You seem to care very much for this vampire, Harry."

"I do," Harry said with an almost boyish grin and happy eyes. "I really, really do."

"And no doubt you wish to continue your little…relationship, yes?"

"Yes," Harry said, suddenly closed off. "And I'd like to think I'm old enough to know what I can and cannot have."

"But not yet an adult," Dumbledore pointed out, "And by the laws of the Wizarding World, until you are old enough, your guardian dictates who you 'can and cannot have'."

Harry's eyes snapped towards his godfather and noticing the discussion that was no doubt about to take place, Lucius interrupted.

"We are no longer needed, correct?" Lucius asked as he gave his head a jerk towards his son.

"What's the rush? Going somewhere?"

"I originally came here to speak with my son and have yet to do so," Lucius snapped, his patience gone. "So if we are no longer needed…" he trailed off as he pushed himself off the wall and made his way towards his son.

"Of course, of course. Forgive me, with all the excitement, I forgot you had your own agenda, Lucius." There was a hint of double-meaning behind those words that Malfoy immediately recognized. He glanced at the aged wizard over his shoulder, taking in his feeble appearance and not buying it one bit.

He gave a curt nod before grabbing his son by the arm and leading him towards the backyard. Harry watched the two Malfoys leave and could not help but worry his bottom lip in anxiety.

"Harry," Dumbledore called out. "He will be fine; if there is one thing Draco is good at, it's having blame slide off his shoulders," the old man said with a fond smile. Harry nodded, knowing that his presence while the two Malfoys talked would just make things worse.

"Harry…there is something I think we must discuss," Dumbledore said and Harry gave a sigh. "If it's about Edward-"

"No," Dumbledore interrupted. "I think that is for another time and after you speak with your guardian." Harry spared a glance towards Sirius. "Then what?"

"Please sit, Harry."

He did.

"Harry, what do you remember after the Golem threw the head?"

"I-" Harry felt that sharp pain in his chest and his eyes started to sting as the knowledge of the woman's death came and slammed itself into the focus of his mind once again. "I was so angry. I just- I just wanted him gone. I didn't hurt anyone did I?" he asked with a glance around the room.

"No," Dumbledore reassured. "What do you remember after you rushed to the Golem's side?"

Harry's brows knitted together. "I destroyed it…I think I pretty much overwhelmed it with my magic or maybe somehow sucked all of its magic out of it…"

"After that?"

Harry blinked. "Uh…someone calling my name…repeatedly but it sounded so far away and muted."

"And then?"

"Then Edward," Harry replied. "I was standing there with Edward in front of me and my magic being sucked back into my body like a vacuum."

"What's a vacuum?" Sirius asked.

"Muggle thing," Harry mumbled. "What's this all about?"

"This has happened before. These blanks-"

"Yeah, but you know that."

"They're usually only for a few minutes and not frequently, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Haven't you ever wondered why?" Dumbledore asked and Harry stared at him as if he was mental. "Well, of course I have. But Snape could never find anything wrong and you could never explain it. I just assumed I had a little tick up there or something."

"Or something," Tonks mumbled but Harry heard.

"What's going on?"

"It seems we have found out what has been causing the blanks, Harry."

* * *

Draco was quickly becoming tired of the silence. He knew his father was doing it on purpose. This was the worst trick and most effective parenting technique and it always had the worse effect on Draco. He assumed it was because during that still silence, his mind did not rest with the possible scenarios, possible outcomes and what his father might say or do or think. It was all the possibilities that nearly drove Draco mad and he really just wished his father _would hurry the hell up_!

"I was so furious," he began softly, his hand on his cane tightening, "That I had my Patronus yell at you as if I was some commoner sending their child a Howler…"

Draco remained silent, watching as his father's lips pursed together as he fought with his anger. "How could you? What in Merlin's name possessed you to- to frolic with that damn beast?!"

"I don't remember doing any such frolicking, father," Draco mumbled with a small tilt of his head. "I think you are…misinterpreting the situation."

"Misinterpreting?" Lucius breathed out as if slightly amazed. "Are you saying I misinterpreted him kissing you? I misunderstood the sight of you allowing him into your bed, _repeatedly_? Are you saying I misinterpreted everything that went on between you two for a week?"

Draco winced, the feeling of his father's frustration washing over him like a tidal wave. So the spying had been going on for a week? He even watched as Jacob entered through the window and-

"Nothing ever happened," Draco replied with a straight face. "He crawled into my bed but nothing ever happened."

"Still," Lucius gritted his teeth. "We Malfoys do not just-" Lucius stopped abruptly, perhaps because of the dark shadow that had begun to fall upon Draco's face or perhaps because he knew the hypocrite he would become if he finished his sentence.

There was perhaps one thing that Draco hated about his father and that was that Lucius had never been faithful to his wife. He had more mistresses during their marriage than Draco dared to count and he knew every one had hurt his mother, killed a little piece of her heart and soul. Lucius Malfoy loved Narcissa Black enough to marry her, enough to indulge and give her his name, but perhaps he did not love her enough to have eyes only for her.

Lucius gave a frustrated sigh. "Do you know what you risk? What if the family hears of it? They will be out for your title-"

"It was nothing," Draco hissed, a spark of annoyance entering his eyes. He never got along with his family in general and the mere mentioning of them by Lucius usually ended with Draco irritated.

"Oh? Nothing you say? It did not seem like nothing to me!"

"He's a powerful pawn," Draco said smoothly, the lie nearly making him cringe but he was not a Malfoy for nothing.

"A pawn?" Lucius echoed, a look of perhaps surprise. "Are you telling me you are using the boy?"

"Why else would I let him near me?" Draco replied as he crossed his arms in front of him. "He is powerful and has taken a liking to me. I'd be foolish not to take advantage of the situation and foolish I am not."

"Really?" Lucius replied sarcastically. "And I suppose letting him cuddle with you is merely-"

"You yourself have said many times sacrifices must be made if one wishes to win a game. I couldn't very well go along with my plans and not throw him a bone."

Lucius stared, his expression between amusement and annoyance. "I think I taught you too well, Draco. Even I cannot tell if you are lying or not."

Draco gave a shrug. "The alternative would be that I actually care for the mutt."

"Which you don't?"

"No."

"So you would not mind if I go and kill him?"

Draco again shrugged, noticing the bluff. "Not particularly…he's a decent pawn but there are others…"

Lucius was silent for a moment before he gave a laugh. "I still do not know if I should believe you or not…" he walked closer to his son before grasping his chin. "However, despite my better judgment, I will take your word on it…but I will be watching, Draco. That's a promise."

He could hear the threat in those words and he knew from experience that his father would deliver, would do anything in his power to crush any obstacle in his path and Jacob would be an obstacle if Lucius ever found out Draco's feelings for the shapeshifter.

He gave a nod. "Of course, watch more closely and you'll see, father, that I am speaking the truth."

Lucius did not respond, instead he released his hold on the younger wizard and turned. "Perhaps we should go back inside, yes?"

Draco did not bother replying, instead he followed his father into the house. Draco immediately noticed Harry's troubled expression.

"Harry?" Draco made his way towards him. "Damn, you look-"

"They're saying I have another person in me," Harry blurted out, his eyes troubled. "They say I have a piece of Vol- Tom in me, Draco. In me with access to my magic! He's-"

"Poppet, you need to calm down, alright?" Draco said softly as he placed a calming hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm not aware of the whole situation, hell, I just learned of the situation but everything is going to be fine. We're waiting for Severus to contact us and then we'll find out what we're dealing with…but in the mean time, you can't freak out. This H fellow has been around for a bit, right?"

"So they say," Harry said with a glance towards Dumbledore.

Draco nodded. "And yet he hasn't done anything that had caused any damage…maybe he's…" yet Draco could not find the exact words to say; obviously this other identity wasn't exactly benign but was he something that needed worrying about?

"He seems to have taken a liking to Edward," Dumbledore pointed out. "I was still close enough to hear most of their conversation. It seems your mind and emotions have influenced him greatly."

"So…he likes Edward?" Harry asked slowly and with a grimace. "Oh this is just too weird."

"Wouldn't expect anything less from you, Harry," Tonks said with a teasing grin but Harry could not find it in him to return it.

The tense air did not evaporate or even lessen. It was too much for one single day, too much for Harry and the Order to truly deal with and yet, there was nothing they could do but accept it. Accept the fact that no matter how difficult this day was, the days coming would be even more challenging.

Harry suddenly wanted to crawl into bed and never leave the comfort of his sheets.

* * *

He could hear them downstairs; their voices mostly unclear murmurs as he lay in his bed. It took a bit more arguing (not as much as he would have thought really) to convince the Order perhaps it was best if they did stay and fight, after all, the town would be in danger technically because of them. Wasn't it their responsibility to stop the Dark Lord anywhere he decided to attack?

And as much as they did not wish it, the Cullens were very formidable allies and at the moment, they couldn't be too picky. Supposedly, the Dark Lord was revealing his soldiers that day and until Severus returned with information, they did not know what they were going up against.

It was best if-

"Harry," a voice whispered next to his ear and Harry was proud to say he didn't jump out of his skin. "Damn it," he hissed as he turned from his back to his side. "How many times have I told you, don't do that!"

"I'm sorry," Edward replied, his lips twitching suspiciously.

"No you aren't you bloody miscreant."

"Miscreant?"

"Want me to search deep for another insult?"

"No," Edward replied with a small scoff. "I've been insulted enough these past few days, thank you."

Harry gave a small hum, perhaps to humor the vampire. His hands searched in the dim lighting for the vampire's hands and when he found them, his warm ones grasped them and entwined their fingers. Edward leaned down, brushing their lips together in a ghost of a kiss, Harry giving no protest as he leaned forward into the kiss gently, almost with hesitation.

"They love you," Edward replied softly as he pulled away from Harry's lips, his breath brushing against Harry's skin and making him shiver.

"Hm…"

"Even the gruff one…the one with the eye that sees everything," Edward replied.

"Moody," Harry informed him and Edward nodded. "Hm…"

"Sirius and Remus care for you greatly. Your godfather nearly wanted to strangle me," Edward said with a hint of amusement. "He thinks I am not good enough for you."

"Sirius is strange that way," Harry replied fondly. "He takes his role as my guardian quite seriously."

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, noticing the slight worry in Harry's expression.

"Sirius is my guardian," Harry said slowly as if not quite sure of his words. "Until I'm seventeen, by Wizarding law, he gets to choose who I can be…involved with." Edward seemed to stiffen at the words.

"Granted, I can always rebel but…"

"But…?"

"It's not always a good idea," Harry replied as he traced Edward's palm with a finger. "He wants to talk to me tomorrow…about you…about us."

"Oh."

Harry shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I think I- I think I can convince him…"

"Hm…"

"Besides, I think he's more opposed to you because you're my boyfriend, not because you're a vampire."

"He seems rather…" Edward tilted his head. "Well, although not narrow-minded per se… he does have strict views."

"I'll convince him," Harry mumbled.

"Then there is Remus…"

"What about him?" Harry asked, a bit defensive and Edward instantly rushed to explain. "He is…an odd individual. He was being most sincere when he said he is not one to let past experience cloud his actions. He has great anxiety and near hostility to a few vampires but he looked at us with only caution and later on, with perhaps warmth. He is truly a rather remarkable man."

Harry seemed to beam. "That's Remus alright!"

"He is a werewolf, right?"

"Yep."

"No wonder Caius was after him."

"Who?"

"It isn't important," Edward said, "At least not at the moment."

Harry seemed skeptical. "You sure about that?"

"A crazed man is heading over here in two weeks, the Volturi is the least of our problems at the moment."

"But you will tell me later, right?"

"Yes, curious cat, I will."

Harry shrugged. "So I have a healthy level of curiosity, sue me."

Edward gave a dry chuckle that lightened his features for a moment before his expression darkened slightly. "Alice had another vision…"

"Hm?"

"It seems this Severus will not arrive until tomorrow evening. The news he brings is…unsettling."

"It rarely isn't."

"Also, as much as we are reluctant to advise this," Edward continued with a small frown. "It seems that if there will be vampires on the other side, the Quileute pack should know of it…then there's also the fact that Draco will no doubt be in this battle and little Jacob-"

"Must you insert the fact that he's something decades younger than you into unrelated conversations?" Harry interrupted him. "You know, if we're going on age, you're a pedophile…"

"Thank you," Edward replied dryly. "That's all I needed."

Harry burst out laughing loudly before he instantly quieted down into snickers.

Edward sighed. "You're lucky they didn't hear that roar of a laugh," he grumbled, a hand running through his hair. "It's not funny."

"Oh god, your expression!" Harry continued to snicker as he pulled his hands away from Edward's and hid his snickers behind them.

"Hm…" Edward continued to grumble.

"Ah, relax," Harry mumbled as he noticed Edward's disgruntled expression. He gave a breathless smile as he leaned further towards where Edward sat, and brushed his lips against cold ones in an apologetic way. "I didn't mean it; besides, I'm not much of a child anymore…"

"Besides, you might not have been talking about Jacob's age but his size…" he gave an impish grin and laughed again as he noticed Edward's near disgusted look.

"Once again, thank you," Edward replied with a roll of his eyes and a grimace of disgust. Harry shook his head as he crawled towards the edge of the bed and sat next to Edward, his arms wrapping around a stiff arm. "You're no fun," he said with a snicker. "Relax, relax. What was it you were going to say before I interrupted with my innuendos and accusations?"

Edward sighed. "I was saying that perhaps the Quileute pack should be informed. We may have a treaty with them but other vampires do not. They would like to know what is going on…especially with Draco being involved also."

"I'll talk to Draco tomorrow," Harry said, "Of course; I'll have to wait for a moment where his father is not practically hovering over Draco."

"His father's thoughts, the ones I could hear anyway, were rather…angry."

"Hm…it seems Lucius found out about Jacob."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh." Harry replied with a grim look.

"Draco seems to be alright though. He was outside when I arrived. I think he even noticed me."

"Draco is good at dodging," Harry muttered. "No doubt he spun some tale so as to calm his dad down. Lucius Malfoy angry is not a pretty sight."

"Would he hurt Draco?"

"Nah," Harry replied with a wave of his head. "Not physically at least. Draco is his only heir. One thing about Malfoys you need to know is that what they have, they always want to keep and what they want, they always get…eventually; at least, that's how they think. Malfoy's father was Head of the family and now Lucius is Head. He wants Draco to be Head after him and he'll do anything to make sure Draco is next in line, _anything_." Harry gave a small frown. "If the Ministry ever found out that Lucius used to be a Death Eater, they'd throw him in Azkaban so quick his head would spin. He's taking…precautions, insurance if you will. Spying for Dumbledore insures that he'll be scot-free once this is over, even if every Death Eater testifies against him; hell a few witnesses to his crime wouldn't budge the Ministry's mind."

"Is that why he made that Soul Oath to you?"

Harry shrugged. "One person I can never figure out is Lucius Malfoy. I always assume he loves his son and I'm probably right but that family is rather…dysfunctional," he gave another shrug at Edward's expression. "Hey, those are Draco's exact words when he describes his family. Malfoy loves his son and wants to protect him but I think there are other more selfish reasons to why he did the Soul Oath. If something were to happen to him during battle, the Malfoy family might try to "overthrow" Draco. I'm there to makes sure they can't do that legally…" he tilted his head. "And illegal as well I suppose. A bribe here, a threat there and who knows, the Ministry might just think Draco unfit to be sole Head of the Malfoy family."

"Politics," Edward grumbled.

"Hm…" Harry agreed. "It makes my head spin. I'm not nearly as conniving."

"Which is a good thing," Edward reassured. "At times, being conniving does not help one."

There was a tense moment between them before Harry cut through it. "Will you stay?"

"It is not wise."

"It seems our relationship isn't wise either," Harry mumbled, a look that could be described as pain flickering there.

"Then I'd rather be a fool," Edward answered as he pulled Harry into his lap. Harry could feel his cold touch but just like nearly every other time, his magic wrapped around them and took the bite out of the coldness, leaving it merely cool and a bit numbing.

"We can be fools together," Harry mumbled.

"That does sound fun," Edward replied.

"Good," Harry said with a sigh as he closed his eyes and leaned further against Edward's chest. "'Cus I really don't want to give you up…"

Edward didn't bother replying, his head resting on top of Harry's and his thoughts on a world without Harry. It seemed too dark and grotesque to imagine.

* * *

"A pack of…shapeshifters?" Remus said slowly, "who turn into large wolves?"

"Yep," Harry said with a grin that reminded Remus of Sirius. "They rather hate vampires so they'll be great allies…"

Remus gave a small sigh. "Harry-"

"Look, they're bound to enter the fight once they smell new vampires near their lands. Wouldn't it be better if we met them first?"

Remus threw the Headmaster a glance. "What do you think, Albus?"

"The thought does have merit," Dumbledore replied as he stroked his beard. "And you came up with this all by yourself, Harry?"

"Edward gave me the idea," Harry replied, not bothering to inform them about when the vampire had dropped by as he caught the curious look both Remus and Dumbledore threw him.

Moody had returned, as had Shacklebolt and Tonks, to England. Sirius was still asleep and would stay that way until near noon. Dumbledore had been on his way back to Hogwarts when Harry had stopped him. Classes were still in session and although leaving the school in McGonagall's hands for one day was nothing too concerning, he could not skip out on his responsibility for long.

He also had to go and inform the Weasley clan of their loss, a responsibility that weighed heavy on his heart. The rat that had been forced into Molly's mouth had to be removed before then, a task harder than it looked for it seemed the Dark Lord had magically trapped the rat inside. Shacklebolt had not been able to remove it and he was waiting at Grimmauld Place for Dumbledore to help him.

"Interesting," Dumbledore finally declared. "Fine…I have set up an Order meeting at midnight. Tell the pack that if they wish to fight to come here at such time." He stood. "Now, I have urgent matters to attend to." He gave a quick nod towards Remus and a gentle pat on the shoulder to Harry.

"He was here last night?" Remus asked the moment Dumbledore left.

"Yep," Harry said, not bothering to deny it.

"Harry-"

"I love him," Harry said simply and with a small, childish shrug. "I'm not giving up on this; I'm not."

"Sometimes it's best to face the ugly truth, Harry," Remus said with shrewd eyes.

Harry was silent for a moment, his face pensive. "You know…I know how Sirius feels about you," Harry began. "I know you love him in return."

"Harry, this has nothing-"

"But what I never knew was why you two weren't together," Harry continued as if Remus hadn't spoken. "I mean, I could kind of imagine the excuses, you know? I could see how some things would _initially_ stop you like him going to Azkaban and stuff like that…" he seemed to trail off, his words growing soft and there was a pause in his words that perhaps affected Remus more than his words. "But I just couldn't understand why you guys are still not together. I mean, when I started traveling around and Draco mentioned how he thought you two were in love, I was confused."

"Confused?" Remus said before he could stop himself and Harry gave a small, sheepish grin.

"I guess I've always had a rather simplistic and childish view of love…at least in the sense that love is all that matters in the end. When I think of a "perfect couple", I think of my parents. They may have had their flaws but together, they were _nearly perfect_. I always wondered when you and Sirius were going to become like that…"

Harry gave a sigh as he stood up, his hands going towards the pockets of his jeans instantly. "I've learned a few things about wizards, mostly because of Draco. We magic-folk get real attached; our magic, our soul and our mind try to connect to the person we love, to make them permanent in our lives…" He slouched even further, his words growing even softer. "I always thought, if it was so painful to be away from the person you love while your whole being is telling you to be with them, why are so many people alone and afraid to be with their love one? Why aren't Remus and Sirius together?"

Remus looked away but Harry continued, seemingly not the least bit bothered by the affect his words were having on the older wizard. "I even asked Draco that question. Why do wizards sometimes deny their own being? And you know what he said?"

After a moment of silence, Remus realized Harry wanted him to answer. "What?" he mumbled, his face already pale.

"He said because sometimes it's easier to die alone, cold and half-insane with grief than to accept the one thing your whole being wants." Harry shook his head. "I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to take the easy way out. I love him, Remus. There was a time when I would wake up and feel this heaviness in my chest that would only leave for a little bit…" his hand left his pocket for a moment and ghosted across his chest, a frown tugging on his lips "-but now I wake up and my mind doesn't go immediately to the war. My first thought isn't 'I wonder if Voldemort has ruined a person's life today?' My first thought is 'Edward'." He shook his head. "And I'm not giving that up. For once, I'm going to be selfish, I'm going to think of what _I_ want. You- you can deny your love and become a shell of your former self and let your being slowly ebb away because you've denied it- but I'm not going to let that happen to me. That's one thing that I just won't allow."

Harry's eyes did not waver in the slightest and Remus noticed Lily in the boy more than ever and he would have given a small laugh if what the boy had just said didn't hurt so much. They hadn't been cruel words nor were they said to hurt. They were honest and direct and with too much emotion for Remus to bear.

Harry liked things simple, Remus knew that. The boy liked blunt truths and wasn't conniving or the least bit into manipulating others. Perhaps cunning when necessary but he preferred the direct approach, the Gryffindor approach. His speech had been simple, sharing a bit of himself that Remus often forgot existed and at the same time, showed just how simple the boy's desires were.

He (along with Draco) was right of course. Fear drove many wizards and witches into giving up their love.

It would start off simple, a warm feeling and a tug to stay with the person their feelings were for. The feeling would grow and shape until it reached a decisive point. Not all wizards and witches loved as deeply, loved to the extent that their entire identity and being connected with another. But those who did felt a greater emotion, a feeling that they could not quite describe unless using the clichéd 'I love you'.

What Harry described was the deepest sort of love, the most dangerous sort that wizards and witches admired and feared and shrank away from. To be so dependent on another person, to have their world nearly revolve around that person's life was sometimes too much. There were some who could not help but fall so deeply but instead of taking in stride, instead of letting the love blossom; they let their fear consume them. They would wear excuses like armor against the person they loved. They would shrink away and let the denied love in their chest slowly eat away at everything inside of them until all that was left was a grief so thick they barely saw anything past it.

That was what Remus chose instead of accepting what his being wanted. Yet Harry did not, would not and for a moment, Remus truly envied the boy. The boy who would not let anything shake his faith in his feelings for this Edward Cullen.

Remus truly envied it. He watched the boy as he left the room, his steps soft and his hands once again in his pockets. It was a rather bitter taste.

* * *

Draco didn't want to, he kept telling himself. He didn't want to see Jacob so badly it hurt and twisted his heart. He didn't want to have Jacob's arms around him, didn't want to hear Jacob's laugh and see his grin or feel that ridiculous warmth that always flooded his body.

Yet it was a lie. He was not quite sure whose idea it was for him to go and talk to Jacob but he was thankful it had been Harry to have suggested it. If Lucius ever learned about this little meeting, Harry would simply inform the Senior Malfoy that it had been his idea to send Draco to "fetch" the shapeshifters. Draco's father wouldn't dare question it, at least not openly.

Draco gave a chuckle. As much as he loved his father, watching him try desperately not to lose his temper with Harry was an amusing sight and Merlin knew he needed a bit of cheering up. He couldn't quite decide if he was more angry than sad or more sad than angry.

He apparated a few meters from where Jacob's house stood, his steps casual as he took his time. A small frown tugged his lips as his brows knitted together in something close to impatience and simple irritation yet a bit of excitement lit his eyes. He could not help the bit of warmth that flooded his body at the thought of seeing Jacob again. He tried to hold onto that feeling, that warmth, as he walked towards the house and he could feel his face relaxing slightly from its tense countenance but it quickly tightened once more as he felt someone grab his arm and give a harsh jerk.

"Haven't you done enough damage?" It was nearly a roar in his ears and he looked up at Paul's murderous expression, his whole body quivering more than Draco had ever seen and he felt a small prickle of fear, knowing what the shaking meant. Yet that fear quickly left him. Anger curled in his belly as he grabbed Paul by the collar and gave a yank, his leg coming into contact with the weak spot that was the knees. He heard Paul give a grunt of surprise and Draco took that moment to shove the larger man a few yards away and down into the ground.

"Don't you ever touch me!" Draco hissed, his frustration from the previous day coming back and hitting him full force. It burned through his body, making his vision nearly red and he barely noticed that Paul had stood up, his expression even fiercer than before.

Draco instinctively withdrew his wand as he took a few cautious steps back and just as he took his sixth one it happened. It was as if the man exploded, shreds of clothing flying as did the giant wolf that seemed to charge towards him.

He raised his wand, a curse, he was not quite sure which one, on his lips but then a blur of russet seemed to distract him and the grey wolf was slammed down into the ground, an equally large russet wolf snapping and snarling.

Draco took further steps away, his face paling as he realized the russet wolf was Jacob who seemed quite vicious and lethal at that moment. Paul gave a snarl in return, his jaw snapping towards Jacob's neck and then suddenly, they stopped. Their bodies shook as if they still wished to fight and that's when Draco saw the wolf a short distance off. He immediately recognized it as Sam and he knew that he had something to do with the other two wolves stopping their fight.

He felt a shuddering breath leave him as something close to relief washed over him. Surprise had been the only thing that had kept him from cursing the grey wolf into oblivion for daring to snap its jaw at Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" a voice called out and Draco turned towards Quil. The shapeshifter held a grim expression, his arms crossed in front of him and Draco knew at that moment that something was deathly wrong.

"What?" he couldn't help but say and that was when Embry appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Are you here for your pawn?" He asked with such venom that Draco wouldn't be surprise if the boy could turn into a cobra.

"Come again?" he asked sharply, his eyes narrowed. Embry raised an eyebrow before he lifted an arm and waved towards where Jacob still stood in wolf form. "Your pawn. Here to throw him a bone?"

And then he realized what it all meant. He realized why Paul seemed even angrier than usual; why Embry and Quil seemed about ready to rip his throat out and why Jacob wouldn't even dare to look at him.

He vaguely noticed the rest of the pack scattered about and Emily next to Sam who had transformed back but had not bothered to put any clothes back on.

"You were there…" he whispered as his eyes shifted once more towards Jacob who was now also human and naked. The large shapeshifter did not even glance in his direction, his face solemn and in such pain that Draco nearly gave a sob.

Yet just as quickly as that panicked feeling came, it left and was replaced by a heated anger and displeasure. He did not notice when he began walking towards Jacob but he did hear soft growls and the beginning of curses from the rest of the pack. Paul was still a wolf and next to Jacob's side but Draco didn't pay him any mind as he reached the sixteen year-old that held his heart.

He vaguely felt his hand rising and only when he felt his hand slam against a cheek did he realize what he had just done. He had just slapped him. His hand throbbed and it was no doubt broken or at least fractured.

He was just as surprised as Jacob's expression showed but his own expression showed none of it; instead it showed his cold fury.

"You-!" He could barely utter the words he wished, so angry and so very close to sobs. "How dare you!" he finally said and he could hear Embry cry of disbelief. He ignored it. He ignored them all, his eyes never straying from Jacob's face. "How bloody dare you think- believe such utter bullshit!" he roared as he gave Jacob a rough push. "Was it not enough for you that I have told you more about myself than to anyone else besides Harry? Was it not enough that I have told you my heritage and have let you see me cry?! Was it not enough, you fucking bastard that I-" the words died in his lips and Draco seemed to shake, his eyes wide in perhaps hysterics.

"You damn fool!" he began once again and Jacob opened his mouth to perhaps protest but Draco walked forward and gave him another rough shove that would have sent anyone else to the floor. "You utter and despicable fool!"

His hands flung around, perhaps to punch the one he called a fool but Jacob seemed unwilling to be hit once more for he grabbed the flying hands and restrained them. Draco shrieked and seemed almost wild at that moment, something close to electricity against his skin.

"You were the one that said those things," Jacob said softly and with eyes shadowed and in pain. "You were…I did nothing."

"You believed it!" Draco screamed as he finally pulled away form Jacob's hold. "You believed it!"

"What, are you saying it wasn't true?" Quil called from a distance and Draco didn't bother turning around, his eyes still on Jacob.

"I'm sorry," Draco nearly spat out with plenty of acid and venom, "That you think it is necessary for me to tell my father the truth about you but quite frankly, I don't give a shit! I know how to deal with my father," Draco continued as he jabbed his finger against Jacob's chest. "I know how he thinks and declaring my love for you wasn't going to do anything but make him go on a killing spree! I will not," his voice grew raspy and harsh, "do you hear me, Jacob Black_, I will not_ have that! I will not have you and my father fighting like cats and dogs simply because you think it would be nice to tell him the truth!"

"I-"

Draco seemed to pull away, his eyes already losing the battle of fighting back the tears. "I would much rather have him thinking I am using you than him knowing I love you," he declared softly and Jacob's eyes widened.

He had always known Draco loved him. Draco was easy to read if you truly took the time to study the wizard and Jacob had thought he could tell when Draco was lying but when he had heard Draco's word in his backyard, he could not tell if he had been telling the truth to his father or not and that was what nearly killed him. Despite him knowing that Draco did love him, the blond had never said such a thing to him, sometimes hinted that his feelings ran deep and sometimes it seemed the words were at the tip of his tongue but he had never said them and Jacob, despite him _knowing_ that Draco loved him, he could not help that small little voice of doubt in the back of his mind.

"You know-" Draco tried clearing his throat but that did nothing for the small sob that left him and Jacob instinctively shifted towards his side but the blond seemed to want distance for he took a step back, his eyes narrowed in a manner that betrayed his sorrow and pain.

He shook his head. "I- I am not like you, Jacob," he said finally after he obtained a bit of his old calmness back. "I was not brought up to love or care for anyone besides myself and my immediate family. Anyone else-" he cleared his throat. "Anyone else rarely ever matters. That was how I was brought up and that's what I know. I know how to deceive and how to lie through my teeth. Despite how I was raised, I do -God knows _why_- love you and damn it," he said through clenched teeth. "I want to say it was a mistake, a horrible mistake but _I can't_!"

Those tears were back and the small little sobs that sounded like they were from a small child could barely be heard. The pack was so very silent, the air thick with perhaps amazement and confusion for they had never thought that such a person like Draco, such a person with so much ice in his personality, could look so very vulnerable.

"You do not understand how hard," he looked almost pained, "-it was to lie to my father, to deny what I felt and to call you a pawn, but I was raised a certain way and I know what my father would rather hear and calling you a pawn, at the very least, keeps you alive _so I'm sorry, if I hurt you feelings_!"

His shoulders were shaking and Jacob once again tried to grab Draco's form but the wizard eluded him once more. He licked his lips in a nervous and sullen manner. "It doesn't matter," he finally declared. "I didn't come here to explain myself to you."

Jacob nearly flinched.

"There is a problem," Draco continued. "It seems there will be a few…visitors arriving in two weeks and some of them are the type of bloodsuckers who don't play nice and make treaties. There's a meeting at midnight at my house and the Headmaster is offering an invitation to the pack in case you wish to know the details."

"Draco-" Jacob began but he didn't bother listening as he gave a small shake of his head before shifting into an osprey and flying away.

He arrived home and immediately entered and walked upstairs, not bothering to check where anyone else was. He entered his room, his chest tightening as he kneeled next to his bed and rested the top of his body against the mattress. He heard his door open and he shuddered for a moment as he thought it was his father.

"Draco?" Harry called out and Draco gave a small sob of relief as he pulled away from the mattress and turned towards his best friend.

"Draco, what the hell-" the younger wizard exclaimed as he raced towards his friend's side and enveloped him in a hug. "Draco-"

"Why am I so angry!?" Draco asked against Harry's ear, his voice raspy and his breath labored. "I do not get it! I do not get it! Why am I feeling like this?!"

"Draco!" Harry snapped as he grabbed Draco by the arm and gave a small shake. "You need to calm down, Draco! Honestly, you look like Death! Breathe!"

"I…" yet his words failed and Harry pushed him onto the mattress before quickly following. He nestled next to the bigger wizard, their faces a few inches apart as Harry grabbed Draco's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You were nearly hyperventilating."

"I'm better," Draco said after a moment of silence. "I'm better."

"What was that about, Draco? Did something happen with Jacob?" Harry asked, his brows furrowed in concern.

"He…he heard my conversation with my father," Draco began softly. "and he believed everything I said."

"Oh…" Harry said. He did not know what Draco had told his father exactly but he was sure it hadn't been pleasant. "So let me guess, it calmed your father down but it pretty much ripped Jacob's heart out?"

Draco flinched. "Thanks," he said cynically and with a small nod. "That's what I needed!"

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly as he gave Draco's hand another squeeze. "So you went to see Jacob and…"

"First I was manhandled by this brute," Draco said with a spark of annoyance in his eyes. "And then I had nearly the whole pack glowering at me. Jacob wouldn't look at me but he did defend me when one of the wolves lost their temper…"

"Uh-huh…." Harry said slowly, knowing there was more to the story.

"At first, I was scared," Draco replied. "I knew I had said some rather harsh things but I had to make it convincing or else father wouldn't have bought it. I hurt Jacob though," he said with no small amount of self-hatred. "But then, I just got so angry." He closed his eyes and tried to hide the cringe from Harry.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I- I don't know," Draco said after a pause. "I just…I couldn't control it. I swallowed my own discomfort and pain and outright lied to my father, Harry, to his face! I have never done that, never!"

"I know," Harry said, because he did. He truly did know Draco had never lied to his parents. Perhaps tried to mislead them once or twice but never had the pureblood outright lied to his parents, especially not to their faces.

"Yesterday had to be the most fucked up day," Draco continued and Harry couldn't help but agree, "Crap after crap and plot twist after plot twist! I felt like I was in a bloody novel and throughout the whole thing I kept thinking, If I ever meet that bitch that wrote this shit, I'd-" he stopped abruptly, perhaps catching Harry's blank stare or noticing his own ramblings. "I was angry at the Order and annoyed at my father and worried about Jacob and about you and…" he gave a sigh, "Now we have a bloody battle in two weeks and everything is a damn mess! My father is practically going to be hovering over me until he's sure there's nothing amiss. I didn't even sleep last night and finally, finally after a fucked up day, you told me that you had a way for me to see Jacob without my father making a fuss about it."

Harry gave a quick smile and Draco returned it, perhaps showing his gratitude at what his friend had tried to do. "I…I was happy," he admitted hesitantly. "Really happy. I was thinking, I'm going to see Jacob. I'm not sure why…but that made me really happy and I couldn't help but feel like I loved him more today than I did yesterday or the day before that…and all I wanted was to make sure he was fine and that my father hadn't snuck out at night and killed him."

"Well, no wonder you didn't sleep," Harry said as an attempt at humor. Draco barely caught it but he managed a weak smile. "So despite the fact that I was irritable because of the lack of sleep and annoyed with nearly everyone and despite the fact that I was worried to the point where I nearly wanted to pull my hair out, I was feeling rather happy…and then the shit hit the fan!" Draco said, the last part coming out a bit louder than necessarily, especially seeing as Harry was only inches away. Harry gave a small wince at the volume but did not comment.

"It's just…it angered me. It made me so angry that he couldn't see…couldn't see how much I loved him."

Harry was silent for a moment, perhaps waiting to see if Draco would start to talk once more. "Draco…" he began softly. "Even someone like Jacob is bound to need a little reassurance every once and in a while…" Harry said. "He loves you, God, does that boy love you," Harry grinned. "But sometimes, I see how he looks at you. He looks at you as if you were the stars and moon; like you were more important than air or water to him. But you can also tell what else he's thinking; he's telling himself how much he doesn't deserve you."

A pained expression crossed Draco's face and Harry shifted closer and tapped Draco's forehead with his own before he pulled his head back slightly. "Now, now; let's not look like someone just punched you in the stomach," Harry teased. "No one's blaming you, alright? When you think someone's the stars and the moon, you tend to think of yourself as the wolf that can only worship from afar but never quite reach. Jacob, I think, has always expected to never have his feelings completely returned and I suppose hearing you say those things to your father, hurt him too much for him to think anything else but that they were true."

"But they aren't!"

"I know that," Harry said, "And you know that. But how was he to know that? He's so…_open_, Draco. He doesn't do all that hiding and he doesn't do subtle. I doubt he has a devious bone in his body. A mischievous one no doubt, but I doubt he's a Slytherin."

"So you think I was wrong to have yelled at him…" Draco concluded but Harry shook his head. "Then he was wrong to think I…" but Harry shook his head once more.

"Then who was right?"

"Who said anything about being right?" Harry asked with a small, amused snort. "This isn't Quidditch; this has nothing to do with being right or wrong. It's about moving on and making this a lesson. You love him right?"

"Yes…" Draco said, his voice small and a frown on his lips.

"And despite how angry you feel right now, you'll forgive him, right?"

"Yes…"

"So what are you willing to do to fix this misunderstanding?"

"…I don't know," Draco admitted. "I'm still angry…it burns me and I know I don't have much of a reason. You're right; I can hardly blame Jacob for doubting that I love him. But it still angered me…"

"That's because you never want Jacob to doubt such a thing," Harry said. "You want him to know how much you care for him without having to tell him. You think of yourself as this evil bloke who makes hurting Jacob into an art form and that makes you guilty but at the same time angry. You're not as callous as you'd like, Draco."

"My family says that enough; I don't need you telling me it too, Harry," Draco grumbled with a look that could have been a glare if Draco had the energy for it.

"I don't mean it in the same context as they do," Harry said. "I mean it in a good way."

Draco didn't respond and Harry didn't need him to. They sat in relative silence, their hands entwined and their foreheads nearly touching. Harry watched as eventually Draco's eyes closed in exhaustion and only when the blond's breathing was even did Harry close his eyes, deciding a small nap wouldn't hurt.

It was much better than thinking at the moment.

* * *

There was a knocking that couldn't have been more obnoxious if they had tried. It stalled, finally and he was just beginning to lose himself in that peaceful abyss of dreams again when he felt someone shaking him and he gave a small grunt of surprise as he was startled fully awake, his eyes, however still closed. "Edward…?" he mumbled as his eyes flickered open.

He heard a sound close to a scoff. "God no."

Draco.

"Seems we fell asleep," Draco said as Harry stared at him with something close to surprise. That would explain why Harry was in Draco's room…

"Oh yeah," Harry mumbled as he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "Was I imagining someone knocking…?"

"No," Draco said. "That was your godfather. They couldn't find you and thought maybe I knew where you were."

"Oh."

"My cousin looked about ready to storm a castle," Draco continued sarcastically. "Until I told him you were taking a catnap on my bed that is."

"Did he need somethin'?" Harry said quickly followed by a yawn.

"It's eight, poppet, and you haven't shown your face in over five hours," Draco said.

"What!" Harry cried out in alarm as he sprang from the bed. "Shit! It's that late?"

"Hm…" Draco hummed in affirmative, his gaze slightly glazed as he watched Harry stand up and stretch, his shoulders popping and his back making a disturbing cracking noise.

"Thank you," Draco said abruptly and Harry seemed to stop in mid-stretch before he finished, his toes curling for a moment.

"For what?" Harry asked with a blink of his forest-green eyes.

"For that," Draco said with a wave towards the bed.

"For messing up your bed?" Harry asked with a slightly bewildered look.

"No, you idiot," Draco said with a sigh. "Look, I know I don't always make it easy to be my friend but I…well, I appreciate the fact that you don't let me stop you, no matter what I do or say. You always persist and…I- just thank you."

Harry was silent for a moment, something close to surprise and dry humor in his eyes. "You're such a goof," he finally said with a small laugh. "You make it sound as if being your friend is a chore."

He gave a small shake of his head as he passed the blond, his steps leading him to the door. "Well, come on before Sirius sends the rescue team."

His comment earned him an amused huff from the blond and they descended the stairs quickly, a rare smile on Draco's face and a grin on Harry's.

"Edward!" Harry exclaimed in surprise as he entered the living room only to see the vampire leaning against the wall, perfectly motionless. If Harry hadn't been used to Edward sometimes freezing up, he would have found the sight unsettling.

"I didn't know you were here."

"You were sleeping," Edward replied, "So I decided to wait."

"He decides to inform us that he actually knew where you were after I spent nearly ten minutes ransacking this place!" Sirius growled from where he sat, a glare shot at Edward. Remus entered, a tray in hand. "You're a wizard, Sirius. You could have used a tracking spell."

"And where were you twenty minutes ago with your brilliant ideas?" Sirius asked sourly as he took one of the cups.

"Making tea," Remus replied without missing a beat.

"Only the two of you are here?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Dumbledore is still at the Weasley's but once he finishes there, he's coming back before the rest of the Order shows up."

Harry bit his lips, his eyes stinging. "How are they…the Weasleys I mean," he said before he shook his head in perhaps self-disgust. "Stupid question…"

"Will Ron be coming?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"No…none of the Weasleys will be present."

"Figured as much," Harry said softly as he took one of the cups, his hands shaking just noticeably. Edward noticed it and rested his hand gently on Harry's wrist before giving him a sad smile. Harry had informed him of the death of Mrs. Weasley just as the wizard had begun to fall asleep and he drifted to sleep with tears in his eyes.

"So we're just…waiting for the Order to show up?" Draco asked.

"Yep," Sirius grumbled. "Your father is…I don't know. He hasn't contacted us although Snape has."

"Snape's back?" Harry asked, a bit of relief and perhaps excitement in his voice.

Sirius frowned. "Yes; he fire-called a few hours ago. He was in a rotten mood, even for him."

"I would be too if I had to spend hours with Voldemort," Harry grumbled, his hold on his cup tightening momentarily.

"True," Sirius admitted grudgingly.

Edward gave a small huff of amusement, Harry noted probably a response to Sirius's thought.

"Why are you here, Cullen?" Draco asked, his attention on the vampire who gave a simple shrug, his face impassive. "Everyone was having the type of fun I do not wish to know about, if you understand my meaning."

"Yes and now I have the mental images to accompany it," Draco replied bitingly. Edward gave a small smirk. "You asked."

"You could have lied."

"To you? Never; I doubt I could ever get away with it…" Their banter managed to lift Harry's mood, if only slightly but then he caught Sirius's gaze and he knew they still needed to talk.

He gave a sigh. "Do I have to…?" he grumbled, earning odd looks from everyone besides Sirius who simply nodded.

Harry stood. "I was getting comfortable," he continued to mumble as he walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, Sirius silently following behind.

"…Ok," Draco said after a moment of silence. "Did I miss something?"

"Sirius just wants to talk to Harry," Remus replied with an even smile that looked overly stretched and lacking any real warmth. "They'll be back in a minute."

Harry was pretty sure he knew what Sirius was going to say. He even had a few possible retorts ready.

"So you love the leech, huh?" Sirius asked, his brows knitted together as if seeing something a little too confusing for him.

"Huh?" Harry found himself saying because he hadn't thought Sirius would start their conversation like that.

"The leech- the Cullen boy; you love him, right?" Sirius repeated, the word love nearly spat out childishly.

"Yes," Harry said with a nod, snapping out of his surprise.

"Hm…" Sirius mumbled, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Remus told me you think him and me are stupid," Sirius continued.

"I- I didn't-!"

Sirius waved a hand in perhaps dismissal. "Ok, so he didn't say you said that but something close enough."

Harry didn't respond and Sirius, noticing the odd look his godson was giving him, sighed. He ran a hand through his black locks and his grey eyes looked troubled and with a shadow present that was usually dormant.

"I know all the bad stuff. Growing up with my family, you don't really see the good side of love," Sirius began, his hand stilling in his hair. "I got to see all the negatives and I don't care what anyone else says to me, love can be just as bad as hate at times. I saw my family do a lot of crazy shit for the name of love…"

"Just because they named it love, doesn't mean it was," Harry pointed out and Sirius gave a small laugh.

"You're rather smart, Harry. I think you got that from Lily…" he pointed out with a small shake of his head and a teasing grin. "But just because sometimes bad comes out of it, doesn't mean it _isn't_ love. You said that most people would rather die in grief rather than go after what they want, right?"

Harry gave a small shrug, his eyes sweeping the room.

"Well, you're right," Sirius commented with a mimicking shrug. "But you know what? It isn't only because of fear, Harry, but also because, deep inside, we sometimes love ourselves more than anyone else."

"That's-"

"What? Not true?" Sirius interrupted. "Look, Harry. Twelve years in Azkaban did nothing for my optimistic views on life. I love Remus…I love him like nothing else, you know? Loved him before I was in Azkaban, during my imprisonment and even now, afterwards. I loved myself more during our school days and I was afraid of what he could do to me…" he gave a grin, "not physically or anything like that but I didn't like the thought of being so vulnerable, so dependent. Then during my stay at Azkaban, I noticed that my first memories that were always taken were the ones with him in them and the Dementors only left the ones that truly hurt. Then I got out and I was thinking, I'd rather be vulnerable and dependant than anything else. Yet we aren't together."

Harry gave a frown, that bit of worry in his stomach growing and Sirius seemed to notice his discomfort for he gave a bark of a laugh as he patted Harry's shoulder. "Easy, pup; you look about ready to pass out on me."

"I don't get why you're telling me this," Harry mumbled.

Sirius sighed. "Look, I'm just trying to tell you that sometimes loving a person isn't enough. Sometimes, as much as you may want the other person, sometimes they're not meant to be yours."

"So because you've given up on your relationship, I should give up on mine?" Harry said slowly, a look of perhaps annoyance glittering in his eyes.

Sirius gave a thin smile, bitter and twisting and it seemed to embody a dark aspect of humanity that Harry didn't want to dwell on. "I'm an old dog who isn't smart enough to learn any new tricks but I know when to let go of a bone. No one will be able to convince me that I shouldn't love Remus and I doubt I'll ever be able to convince you not to love that Cullen bloke…"

"You're right on that point at least."

"You're in a relationship that has no future. He cannot change and the only chance the two of you have is for _you_ to change. Are you willing to do that, Harry?"

"How about I burn that bridge when I get there?" Harry said, "If I get there."

Sirius hid a cringe. "What ever you decide, Harry, you have to understand the sacrifices and heartache that is awaiting you. I wish I could forbid you from seeing him, from caring about him…but I doubt you'll even listen to me."

"I still thought you would try."

"Remus didn't think it would be such a good idea," Sirius said with a small frown. "And honestly, I'm holding quite a few things back…"

"I can imagine."

Sirius gave a sigh. "I love you; you know that right, Harry?"

Harry's gaze seemed to soften as he circled his arms around Sirius's waist and leaned his head against his chest. "I know. I love you too."

"And I only want what's best for you."

"I know."

"And I doubt the Cullen is what's best for you."

"I know."

"But you love him."

"Yeah."

"And you're willing to fight for this?"

"Yeah."

"Then I guess it doesn't matter what I think," Sirius said softly as he pulled Harry slightly away so he could look into his eyes. Harry shook his head. "Your opinion always matters to me, Sirius…always. You don't know just how much your opinion matters."

Sirius was silent for a minute as he took in Harry's face, trying to take in the little differences he hadn't yet caught, trying to read the boy's expression clearly and without leaving anything out. Perhaps he noticed something that truly pleased him because after that long moment of silence, Sirius gave a grin. It stretched his face a bit and made his eyes twinkle in a manner that brightened the rest of his face and made him look years younger. "Alright, alright," he mumbled to himself as he gave Harry a quick hug before pulling away.

He patted Harry's head and only managed to ruffle up his already tousled hair. Harry let him, the affectionate act bringing a grin to his face.

The older wizard walked passed him but stopped just before he reached the door. "And Harry…?"

"Yeah?"

"I haven't given up yet," Sirius replied with a brittle smile before turning from Harry and walking out of the kitchen. Harry followed quickly behind.

The three of them were just as Harry and Sirius left them. Sirius and Remus shared a look and it was almost as if they could communicate without the use of words. Draco gave a sigh. "I think I'll go and kick a tree or something, vent my frustrations and whatnot…"

"Which reminds me," Remus said as he too stood abruptly. "You and I have to finish setting up the wards around the house…"

"Can't I eat first?" Sirius nearly whined but Remus rolled his eyes. "Suck your thumb," the werewolf said as he grabbed Sirius's wrist. "Let's go."

"See how I'm treated?" Sirius joked as they walked out of the living room, Sirius being dragged more than walking.

Harry cracked a smile.

"They are good together," Edward commented after a moment. Harry gave a small nod, agreeing silently. They shared a quick glance and that was all Harry needed as he walked towards the vampire who instantly wrapped his arm around him.

"I want to make out," Harry said bluntly, his eyes narrowed slightly in a mulish manner that made him seem younger than he was.

"Here? In the living room? What if someone walks in?"

"Uh…they'll see?" Harry said before stretching and giving Edward a quick kiss. "You're odd. Are you afraid, Edward?"

"Not particularly…" Edward said slowly, Harry's lips mere centimeters away. "Although the thought of being hexed is not appealing."

"I'll protect you," Harry teased as he gave him another quick kiss.

"My Knight," Edward replied with a hint of sarcasm and Harry gave a laugh, for some reason the situation was suddenly deathly amusing.

He gave the vampire another kiss and this time, it developed, no longer chaste, quick kisses that could have been between friends. Arms that had circled his torso seemed to fall lower and their grip became tighter as Harry was pulled so close to that cold chest that his own magic seemed unable to fit between them.

Edward rarely allowed the kiss to ever become openmouthed and the few times that he did, they were always cut off before they became too passionate. For once, Harry did not have to do any persuasion as his tongue slicked its way into Edward's mouth. It was met with that sweet taste and smell that clung to Edward like nothing else. That smooth, sandpaper-like tongue brushed against Harry's and it slithered and gave a small brush of the wet cavern that was Harry's mouth.

"Potter," someone called out, the voice a drawl and filled with something similar to scorn. Harry gave a small jolt in Edward's arms as he pulled away and turned towards the voice.

"If you were my student…" Snape said softly, a look of disapproval and disgust on his face. "Gryffindor would have no points and you would have enough detentions to rid you of any social life."

"Uh…sorry?"

"Kindly refrain from participating in such behavior while in my presence," Snape continued. "I have enough unwanted images in my head; I don't need James Potter's spawn fornicating in front of me."

"But that wasn't fornicating," Harry said with a grumble. "Fornicating is-"

"Potter," Snape snapped. "I'm in no mood."

"When are you?" Harry mumbled and by the glare that the Potion Master sent him, he heard. Harry tilted his head so as to face Edward. "Edward meet Severus Snape. He was my Potions teacher."

"Charmed," Edward mumbled with a small tilt of his head. Severus gave a small grunt of acknowledgement. "Where's the Mutt?"

"With Remus."

"Of course," Severus said with a rough sigh, "They're practically joined at the hip. I meant a location, you daft boy."

"I don't know."

Severus gave a small glower. "You're useless," he said before he turned and left.

"Charming," Edward uttered and Harry gave a small laugh. "He's actually a lot nicer than before. I think he even tolerates me now." That almost happy expression morphed quickly and was replaced by sorrow. "If Snape's here, then that means it's going to really start soon…"

"Hm…" Edward mumbled, his eyes lit in a curious manner. "How are you doing?" he asked the question he had meant to ask the moment he saw Harry.

"I'm trying really hard not to think about it," Harry said softly, "Because I think I might just cry if I do…"

"I understand," Edward said with a firm nod and Harry, for a second, believed him.

* * *

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Why? Do you want it to?" Severus Snape retorted with a glare.

"No, it'd probably be beneficial to become a masochist but I'm not, so yeah…"

Severus was silent for a moment, his dark eyes glittering. "You know what? You've convinced me; I'm going to make it excruciating, Potter."

"Would you really?" Harry asked, his lips twitching upward in a somewhat nervous grin.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Stay still and concentrate," he snapped as he brought his wand to Harry's temple.

Harry hid a cringe, his eyes sweeping the room and taking in the nervous Sirius, the rigid Edward and the _almost_ calm Remus and Draco.

"Concentrate or it will hurt," Severus warned as he caught Harry's wandering gaze. Harry gave a small grumble as he closed his eyes and did as instructed. He made the intrusion as easy for the Potions Master as possible, if only so he wouldn't lose his patience and forgo the painless method.

He could feel that slight probing, as if something dense and with a presence fluttered through his mind, shifting in a way that would have been considered a caress if it were physical. The mental caress continued further from the surface of his mind until he could barely feel it and then suddenly, his mind exploded with a pain so great, Harry wondered if Voldemort had decided to attack that very moment.

He jerked away, his body shuddering as he shook his head in an attempt to expel the pain. He gave a small cry as his fingers dug into his temple.

"That hurt!" he said with something close to accusation. Edward was already at his side, his cold fingers massaging the top of his head and Harry would have opened his eyes if his head didn't feel like it was a bell that had just been rung.

"What the hell did you do, Snape?!" Sirius cried in outrage. The Potions Master ignored all the glares, his fingers massaging his own temple as a frown curled his lips. "I did nothing," he replied hoarsely, a few feet away from where Harry sat having been pushed away by Harry's magic. "It wasn't exactly pleasant for me, either."

He gave a sigh as he walked back towards Harry's side before reaching out to the boy with his wand. The vampire seemed to grow tense, a snarl leaving his lips and Severus immediately stiffened, his cold, obsidian eyes shifting towards Edward. "Relax, boy," he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. "Do you want me to fix whatever is causing him pain or not?"

Edward's expression morphed instantly although the caution did not leave his eyes. Severus rolled his eyes. "Honestly," he mumbled. "As if I had just stabbed him."

The tip of his wand was once again against Harry's temple, yet Severus's eyes lingered on the vampire to his side for a moment longer before he turned his attention towards Harry. He whispered a spell under his breath, the tip of his wand glowing slightly before Harry went limp in the chair.

"What did you do?!" Sirius cried out and Severus quickly pulled away from where he stood as Edward's face contorted into a fierce and nasty expression.

"Nothing!" Severus snapped. "He'll come to in a second," he said, his annoyance evident. Just as the words left him, Harry's eyes opened, a sheepish grin in place. "Find anything?"

"Other than inane and foolish trash?" Severus asked briskly. Harry didn't bother to respond. Severus turned towards Remus. "Has Albus told you when he will be arriving?"

"No. I had thought you would have spoken to him before coming here."

"Unfortunately, today has been…chaotic at best. I was not able to speak to him."

"What did you find?" Draco asked and Severus's eyes briefly flickered to him. "Nothing I wish to repeat more than once so we will wait for Albus," he said with a quick sneer.

"So what would you have us do in the meantime?"

"Wait," Severus said with a drawl, "I know it is a difficult concept, Black, but I'm sure you will succeed. Your lover there can help," Severus said without a hint of emotion as he nodded towards Remus before he sat down, his wand disappearing into the folds of his robes.

"You're just going to sit there, without telling us anything until Dumbledore comes around?" Harry said slowly with a mulish expression.

"Work on your patience in the meantime, Potter."

Harry turned towards Edward and gave him a pointed look before jerking his head towards the Potions Master's direction. Edward seemed to realize what he was thinking for he gave a small shake of his head.

There was silence, Severus the most comfortable as the others seemed to fidget in place, except for Edward who looked too busy watching Harry to truly care about the impatient twitches of the other wizards.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Sirius finally snapped with Draco looking a few seconds from doing so as well. Remus sat patiently, his gaze on the wall to the side while Harry couldn't stay still in his seat. "I'm not going to just sit here, waiting for Albus to show up!"

Severus rolled his eyes. "What time is the meeting scheduled for today, Black?"

"Twelve," Sirius answered with a frown, not quite sure what that had to do with anything.

"And what time is it now?"

"Ten."

"Dumbledore will no doubt arrive at least one hour before the meeting, at the very least."

"That still leaves an hour waiting," Sirius replied as he stood. "I'm hungry and I don't plan on staring at your face for the next hour." He walked towards the kitchen before anyone could say anything.

"I see you have yet to teach the mutt any manners," Severus commented towards the silent Remus. The werewolf glanced briefly towards the Slytherin. "Severus…?"

"Hm?"

"Shut up," Remus said evenly and Severus gave a small scoff, perhaps amused by Remus's dry command. Draco looked around. "I was woken up for-" Yet whatever he was going to say was cut off abruptly.

The fireplace seemed to roar to life as the flames flickered into another color and then suddenly Dumbledore appeared and walked out.

Edward blinked. "That…was unexpected…"

Harry gave a small snort of a laugh. "Wait until you actually try it," he said. "Much more 'unexpected'."

"Severus! Good, good," Dumbledore said with a tired smile. "I am sorry we did not get to meet earlier."

"It's fine," Severus replied, a bit of the tension in his face lessening. "We have much to discuss, preferably before the rest of the Order gets here."

"Have you checked Harry's mind yet?"

"Yes and I did as you requested. At first, I didn't understand why you would have me try to reach so far into his mind…that is, until I actually did."

Sirius arrived at that moment, a sandwich in hand and at seeing Dumbledore, he quietly sat down next to Remus. Severus waited until the convict sat down before beginning.

"Is the leeching shadow allowed to hear this?" Severus asked with a jerk towards where Edward stood. Dumbledore didn't even have to reply for Harry wasted no time in quickly saying, "Yes."

"I see," Severus said slowly although he didn't look quite convinced. He shrugged a moment later. "It is actually quite…remarkable. It seems Potter actually has a…neighbor in his mind."

"So what H said was true?"

Severus gave a small motion with his head that seemed to imply there was more to the story than what they had heard. "It seems the individual called H was rather truthful although it did leave out some…facts. The truth is, this identity is completely detached from Potter's own mind. There's a…screen between them. He has no access to Potter's memories or his thoughts unless he is within the center of Harry's mind during the time those memories or thoughts are formed."

"In other words…" Harry prompted, a look of perhaps reluctant acceptance on his face.

"In other words, unless he was in your mind the moment this conversation was taking place, he would not know about it."

"He's limited."

"Yes," Severus said. "He, in essence, is only a few years old. He has been there a long while, I'd assume. To have become such a complex identity, years and years would have been needed."

"He said he was created the day Tom attacked."

"Undoubtedly," Severus said with a small flinch. "He is truly a part of the Dark Lord…at first it simply rested detached and floating outside of Potter's mind and then, as the years went by, it fed on Potter's magic and slowly transformed into a sentient being."

"But it knows it's really just a part of Tom?"

Severus gave a shrug. "It was by chance that he was in your mind at that moment and by chance, I managed to follow him as he left your mind. I only managed to glimpse at his true…mind."

"This is so weird," Harry mumbled.

"Is he dangerous?"

Severus again, shrugged. "Did I just not say I merely glimpsed? Everything I have said so far, has been basic knowledge and conjectures."

"Alright, what do you know?"

"That his control on Potter's magic is limited."

"He informed us of that."

"And that although he has been able to take over Potter's body for a limited time, he will have a harder time doing so now."

"Why is that?"

"Because you know he exists," Severus said with a look towards Harry as if saying he should know this. Harry shrugged, he didn't know.

"Then why come out and show himself?" Sirius asked. "I mean, didn't he know that once Harry-"

"It's not like this- this _H_ is all knowing," Severus said with a roll of his eyes. "He may be the Dark Lord in essence, but all structured knowledge, he has gained from Harry's memories and only those memories that he was present to witness. He has limited knowledge of the outside world. Chances are he was not aware of how difficult it would be once Potter knew."

"But why is it difficult?"

"How should I know?" Severus finally snapped. "There is really only so much that I am able to speculate."

"Anything else?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because the only source to the outside world was through Potter, he has been influenced by it. He may be the Dark Lord, may have his cunning and sense of…ambition but he has, essentially, been raised by Potter. It seems he is conflicted."

"Nature versus nurture," Remus said and received curious looks from those around him. "That is what he said. He wondered what would win in the end."

"That's not good," Draco said. "In essence, you have a potential enemy in Harry's head. Any way to kill him?"

Severus looked pensive. "I would require further study but unless he is in Potter's mind when I venture in, I will not be able to find his own separate mind."

"Because it's outside of my mind?" Harry asked with a look of slight doubt.

"Yes," Severus said. "Your mind is protected by your barriers. He 'lives' outside of those barriers."

"Then why can he get in," Edward asked and it seemed to surprise everyone there for the vampire had stayed quiet until now. "Even I cannot breach Harry's mind."

Severus raised an eyebrow in slight question and Edward gave a small shrug. "I can read minds."

"Ah," Severus said, a small grimace evident. "A natural mind reader. Quite rare; how powerful?"

Edward gave another shrug, a small frown in place. "The surface thoughts are what I pick up. It is as if you are talking instead of simply thinking them. However, it seems my…talent is limited if one has learned Occlumency. Draco's thoughts have always been whispers to me and they are drowned out by the thoughts of others if I do not concentrate on his thoughts alone," he pointed briefly towards Dumbledore. "His are also a whisper although slightly softer and much easier to ignore while yours…" he gave a thin smile. "They are barely even evident. I can still hear them but they are easily overlooked."

Dumbledore gave a chuckle. "Severus has always been a prodigy when it came to the complexities of the mind. I am not surprised his Occlumency barriers are even more powerful than mine. There was a reason why I requested him to search Harry's mind…"

Edward tilted his head. "I can hear H's mind however," he said slowly. "When he takes over Harry, I mean."

"Yeah, why is that? I mean, if he can't read my mind and then H takes control of me…shouldn't his thoughts be closed off too?"

"Only if he is in your mind. When he takes control," Severus said smoothly. "It is my assumption that he…overlaps your mind with his, barrier and all," he turned towards Edward. "As for your other question, I assume he is able to squeeze into Potter's mind despite the barriers simply because he has been present even before the barriers were formed. Perhaps Potter's barriers do not shut him out because they see him as part of Potter's mind although he isn't."

"Can't we just…ask him?" Harry said slowly and mentally cringed at the looks everyone threw him. "I mean, Edward is here and last time he left when Edward told him to…who's to say he won't do that again?"

"Who's to say he'll listen again?" Draco retorted. "You can't just give over control like that! I-"

"Well, it seems I've been giving over control to him for quite some time now!" Harry cut in, a small scowl in place. "I'd rather me in charge of when everything goes blank than it be him!"

There was silence before Severus interrupted. "Fine," he said.

"How are we going to get him to come out? I thought you said he can't now?"

"I never said that, Black," Severus said with distaste. "I said it would be difficult. Potter merely needs to…allow it and it will be…less difficult."

"But how are we going to get him to come out," Sirius said again, his temper evident.

"Maybe Edward should ask him to come out," Draco said with a smirk. "It seems like H has taken a liking to Cullen as well."

"That would only work if he was listening," Severus reminded with a frustrated sigh. "Were you not listening? Unless he is in Potter's mind when-"

"We know, we know," Sirius interrupted. "But maybe he is there right now."

Harry stood up. "Edward, say you want to see H."

"But I don't," Edward said with a roll of his eyes.

"Just do it," Harry asked with a sigh. "I promise I won't get jealous."

Edward frowned. "Harry, I-"

"Come on, please. It might not even work…"

"Try it," Severus said, amusement in his words and Edward shot him a glare, having heard the soft whisper of his thoughts.

He stood up from where he had been kneeling in one fluid manner, his elegance and beauty almost stunning to even Harry.

"I want to talk to you, H," He said slowly in a certain drawl that did not show any of his distaste. Harry closed his eyes, breathing out slowly as he relaxed his body and mind, and for the first time since yesterday, he lowered his guard around his mind.

Edward watched Harry close his eyes, watched as he took in a deep breath and watched as his shoulders seem to relax. Those emerald eyes snapped open and with it, a rush of thoughts swirled and hit Edward so quickly he winced.

"Edward," H breathed with an excited smile.

"Have you been listening?"

"Yes," H said without an ounce of shame. "It was about me after all."

"But you hid once Severus entered?"

"He never searched that far into Harry's head so I never had a reason to hide. Next time he enters, I will; just in case," he said as he glanced towards where Severus still stood. He glanced around taking in everyone and their grim expressions and their wands.

"Why such grim faces?" he mocked before giving a child-like laugh. He turned towards Edward. "You have questions?"

He shrugged. "You came out although you knew it might have been a trap?"

"You called me," H said with a grin. "And I'll come out if _you_ call."

"Thank you," Edward said with a small incline of his head.

"H…may I ask you a question?" Remus said softly, a look of slight curiosity there.

"What?" H asked, a bit of hostility evident although it was mostly covered by curiosity.

"Why did you expose yourself? You could have gone undetected…"

"Look, Remus," H said, the name foreign on his lips. "I've been stuck here for nearly seventeen years. I've been aware for nearly seven years and have been able to take over for two years. I've already told you, I don't like going into Harry's head. It's an odd place to be in," he gave a small scoff. "His emotions are all over the place; you really have no idea how close this boy is to simply snapping. It's practically a current in here. Random thoughts are all over the place and I can't tell you how many times I've gotten lost. Then there's the fact that his magic is used to me but still gets kinda bitchy, reason why I only control half…"

"How awful…" Severus replied dryly.

H simply grinned. "I'm glad you understand. It's a shitty experience and the only way I can even know what's going on is if I enter into his mind. When I take over, I don't go in his mind, I simply bypass and shove myself in front. Much easier, less stressing and it's me that's experiencing it, not him."

"How much of your time with Tom do you remember?" Dumbledore asked

H waved his hand in an impatient manner. "Not much; mostly random flashes of light. He's one sick bastard but I can't help but agree with him on some stuff…" he gave a shrug. "He's powerful, I admire that."

"A trait no doubt from Tom."

"Harry's afraid of his own power," H said stiffly and with a look as if he couldn't understand the reasoning behind Harry's fear. "I don't really get Harry. He's an odd one for sure."

"But you agree with him."

"It's not that I agree with him," H said slowly. "It's just that…I've been around him for a long time. The kid's grown on me."

"Relatively speaking, you're younger than Harry."

H gave a wicked smirk. "Hah! That boy's mentality is as simple as a child."

Severus gave a small huff, and H gave a laugh. "Nah, I don't mean he's immature. Just that he's got the complexity of a child. When he's mad, he shouts; when he's sad, he cries. He sometimes tries to be all brave and stuff, but that's just a front. Harry hasn't really gotten over the whole Cedric thing."

Dumbledore's gaze seemed to dim as something close to realization hit him. H caught the gaze and gave a small chuckle. "See, most people, they look at death and sort of accept it as part of life. They move on but Harry, that boy analyzed that shit to death, no pun intended. He understands that death is an end to existence…and what's rather pathetic is that you humans waste your whole life trying to keep existing long after you die. You set up goals and try to achieve and try to install yourself in other people's memories; simply trying to leave evidence that you existed. Yet all traces of you will eventually fade…memories dim and you are forgotten as those who knew you die and then as the world slowly changes, all traces of you die also. It's a rather pathetic truth and it seems Harry learned about it when he was fourteen."

"Many are driven mad with such…pathetic truth," Dumbledore said sadly. "It is human nature to wish to exist…"

"Why are you telling us this? You do realize you are…helping?" Remus asked towards H and Edward cleared his throat, his face contorted in something close to distaste.

"He feels that if he shows a bit of insight to how Harry's mind is, we will not try and destroy him."

H gave a simple smile. "Even a simple sentient being wants to exist."

"You exist only in Harry."

"But I still exist," H said with a shrug. "And besides, it's not like I'm planning world domination."

"No," Edward said, his face relaxing a little. "But you would forsake Harry if it meant your freedom."

"I probably would," H admitted, "I'd like to exist fully…if only for a moment."

"I won't let that happen."

H smiled. "I had a feeling you would say that." He turned in a circle, capturing everyone's gaze for a moment before he turned towards Edward once more. "But until that moment arrives, I'm no real bother. I'd suggest you worry about deeper matters. I can't exist if Harry is killed."

* * *

They arrived in pairs into the living room and with directions from Remus, briskly walked outside towards the backyard. They looked around in silent surprise, having expected to have the meeting inside as they usually did.

When all were there, it was almost in unison that they noticed the family at a small distance. It took them a moment to realize what was odd about them and they nearly pulled out their wands in distress but other scattered members quickly calmed them, Harry Potter looking slightly annoyed with those who had tried to free their wands from their restraints.

"They're friends," he said. "My friends and I won't have anyone trying to hurt, them, ok?" It nearly sounded like a request and they reluctantly nodded. The Boy-Who-Lived gave a brilliant smile, quickly saying thank you before he rushed towards the clan of vampires.

Draco stood at a small distance from both the Order and the Cullens, his hands shaking, the reason why he had hid them in the pocket of his pants. His father arrived a moment later, just as his eyes were sweeping the area.

"Looking for someone, Draco?"

"I'm scouting the area," Draco said stiffly. "You never know…"

"Hm…" Lucius hummed, his face showing his skepticism.

Draco had no time to ponder if perhaps he should try and convince his father even more as suddenly, steps could be heard and almost in unison, a large pack of monstrous beasts appeared, a bit scattered because of the trees but still unified.

There were gasps and shouts and almost immediately, wands were pointed in their direction.

"No!" Harry snapped once more. "Will you stop doing that?! They're friends too! Everyone who is coming are friends!"

They seemed even more unsure and many glanced over at Dumbledore for guidance. The old wizard simply nodded, a smile on his lips as his eyes took in the sight of the large pack.

"My, my," he simply said. "What friends you have, Harry."

Harry threw Draco a glance. Draco knew what he wanted to say. 'They're not really my friends, more like Draco's…' But the brunette reframed, his eyes flickering towards the Malfoy Senior next to his son.

Draco shifted a bit in place as he let out a sigh, his eyes taking in the pack that seemed overly tense and wary. No doubt they knew what wands could do. Only when his eyes landed on that russet-colored wolf did his shoulders relax slightly and a smile nearly blossomed but he refrained, simply giving a small tilt of his head in greeting.

The wolf gazed at him with something unreadable before he shifted his stare to the man next to his intended and he nearly snarled. Lucius noticed the vicious expression directed at him and he gave a small laugh. "It seems he does not like me, Draco."

"He's easily insulted."

"Ah…then how does he deal with you?" Lucius asked and Draco shrugged. He didn't want to talk about this with his father; if it was up to him, he would have Jacob and Lucius on two different continents at all times.

"How about we begin?" Dumbledore's voice called order and almost immediately, everything became silent. "We have friends and potential allies here as witnesses; let's try not to embarrass ourselves, yes?" There was a warning in his voice and perhaps it was proof that even he, the Great Dumbledore, was weary and in no mood for idle barking and arguing.

He gave a pointed look to Sirius then to Severus and finally to Lucius and Moody. He gave a small grin, after a moment, his ill-mood leaving as quickly as it had formed.

"Now this will be interesting…" Lucius remarked and Draco could only hope it was only that.

* * *

Woot! There you have it!! ^^ Now this is a LONG ASS chapter.

I'm glad you guys liked last chapter (two parts) and I'm so happy! This story now has over **1,000** reviews! –smile-

**Unfortunately, there will be a bit of a wait for the next chapter**. Nothing drastic like half a year or anything but I've been neglecting my other stories and I wish to focus on them for a little bit. They're almost done anyway so once they're out of the way, updating this story will be much easier.

This chapter probably confused some of you and I promise, next chapter will CLEAR UP any confusion and if it doesn't, feel free to drop a review asking any questions.

This part of the story has been in my mind for a while now and I'm glad it's finally out although I'm not too happy with the outcome; it was so much better in my head! There's a lot of explanation in this chapter and I hope I didn't really bore any of you with all the talking. I know I tend to make my characters talk a lot!!!

I hope you guys liked this chapter and that it didn't disappoint!!!

**Next Chapter**: The Order meeting that will discuss plans, reason why they are still staying in Forks, and Severus's report. Voldemort's plan will be finally revealed. Jacob and Draco talk –wink, wink- and Harry and Edward FINALLY "express their feelings". –wink, wink, wink-

I'm warning you right now though; _my lemons aren't all that great._

P.S. I've updated my profile and there is a list of **plotbunnies** I have listed along with the plot bunny for "**A Snapshot of Reminiscing**" which is the other story I told you guys about that would involve around the _**Twilight's Bloom world**_.

Check it out and tell me what you think!

P.S. I have a poll! check it out!


	19. Ivy

**-Twilight's Bloom-****  
****By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. Don't own anything you recognize!

**Warning(s):Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Now **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]; Jacob/Draco; Sirius/Remus; Ron/Hermione

**Summary:** Paradise happens with few people; the moment you start **_adding_** people, that's when paradise starts to crumble and real life kicks in.

**Note:** Always take the time to read my **Ending Notes**. I usually write little comments of importance!

* * *

**Chapter XVI****  
****Ivy****  
**Fidelity, Affection, Marriage, Wedded Love, Friendship

* * *

"Severus if you please…" Dumbledore said, his hand waving at the Potions Master who gave a small sigh.

"Is there something wrong with your tongue?" Severus retorted but gave another sigh at seeing Dumbledore's patient smile.

"Oh very well…" he mumbled. He seemed almost reluctant to speak but he pushed whatever seemed to cause the hesitation away. "As most of you know, there were quite a few raids recently, the total number of captives being five hundred and eighty-seven."

"Five hundred and…" one wizard trailed off that looked very familiar to Draco but he could not quite place.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, as in the number before five eighty-eight but after five eighty-six."

The man gave a sarcastic smile which Severus promptly ignored. "The good news, for us anyway," Severus continued, "is that three hundred and twenty died after the potion was given and another hundred and ten died once the transformation was complete."

"Well that leaves…"

"One hundred and fifty-seven," Lucius interrupted as he noticed the man's hesitation. "Nice to see you are as good with numbers as ever, Oakley."

"And you as tactful," the man shot back and Draco realized at that moment where he knew the man. This was not good.

Severus cleared his throat. "Yes, as Lucius kindly pointed out to anyone who has yet to master the basics of mathematics," he said with a sneer, "There are one hundred and fifty-seven captives left."

"Have you even learned what the captives are for?" Kingsley said with a small frown.

"I was getting to that," Severus grumbled with a scowl. "The captives are meant to be his vessels."

Someone seemed to choke on air and Edward instantly leaned towards Harry. "Explanation for those who don't know please."

"You're a mind reader," Harry mumbled back with a quick smile.

"My family isn't."

Harry sighed. "Well, as it turns out, I'm not too sure what a vessel is either," he gave a small peevish frown. "So what's a vessel?" he said a bit louder, catching everyone's attention.

"Of course you wouldn't know," Severus mumbled as he crossed his arms. "A vessel in simple terms is a servant, a bonded servant. It's very advanced magic with dire consequences if anything goes wrong, reason why it is rarely ever practiced."

"So he has…servants. I thought that's what the Death Eaters are."

"They aren't vessels," Lucius informed with a cool expression. "We are marked and in a sense, bonded to the Dark Lord but a vessel…they are created by different means. Vessels obtain their Master's will, a taste of his power. Death Eaters, despite what they preach to the Ministry, can never be Marked against their will. A vessel, however, is always created through _persuasion_," Lucius's lips seemed to tug into a smile that lacked any warmth. "-and the Dark Lord is nothing if not persuasive."

"A vessel, in a manner of speaking, has a spark of their master in them and with it, comes their master's will and certain abilities. A bit like a Golem but truly alive."

"You mentioned something about a potion," Dumbledore pointed out. "And the ritual to make a vessel requires none."

A look that could be described as almost shameful flickered on Snape's face. "It does not…however, the Dark Lord is being...creative."

"Care to elaborate?"

Severus sighed. "The reason why the Dark Lord is currently allied with three vampires is because he has…" Severus grimaced. "tasted their venom."

There were gasps and something that sounded like a few choking on their own air, Lucius looking nearly as shocked as everyone. "What?" he finally managed to say.

Severus hesitated. "The potion he had me create to…bring his old body back required various types of venom, most of them from snakes but also vampire venom."

"Why weren't we informed?" Moody snapped. "This is something a little too big to simply forget, Snape!"

"How the bloody hell was I supposed to know the affects the potion would have," he nearly snarled. "I did not invent the bloody thing, simply made it. I assumed the vampire venom was the least of his worries; the man had basilisk blood as one of the main ingredients! That's practically acid," Severus hissed. "So excuse me if I didn't foresee these consequences."

"But he has none of their…" Lucius sneered slightly. "characteristics. The pale skin, yes, and the nearly _enchanting_ charisma…but that is all."

Severus sighed. "You should have been at the bloody meeting, Lucius," Severus grumbled. "I haven't said anything about him becoming a vampire; simply that he has tasted their venom. He's gained a few of their characteristics but nothing truly noticeable. He is stronger and quicker but that could have been the result of any other ingredient in the potion. No, the fact that he has their venom in his blood lets him preach…kinship."

"Kinship?" Lucius said incredulously.

Severus gave another grumble. "The captives are meant to be his vessels. They became his vessels a while ago but it was only recently that he administered the potion. The potion, I assumed, was meant to make them more…" he struggled for a second. "vampiric, I suppose would be the word."

"Alright, now I'm confused," Harry mumbled with a sigh. "First you say he has vessels and now you say these vessels are vampires?"

"Yes, sorry to say I am a bit lost as well," Hestia Jones mumbled, her cheeks turning a bit more pinkish. "I suppose it's because I just do not understand the reason behind it. He has the vessels, that enough is worrisome. Vessels are notorious for their boost of power and their zeal…but to make them like vampires at the expense of half their numbers? Why?"

"Because it strengthens the bond between them," Severus said smoothly. "The potion, like I just mentioned, had various venom and blood. He altered the potion I originally made so the percentage of vampire venom was higher than before but slightly diluted. A stronger and deeper bond means not only will the vessels have more of his power but he will have access to their own energy as well."

"So in other words, he can get an energy boost whenever he damn well feels like it?"

"Yes," Severus said with a small nod. "Unfortunately, the venom has affected the vessels enough to say that they are a cross between a vampire and an Inferi at the moment…though a bit less empty-headed."

"But the 'hard to kill' part is still in place along with being pratically impervious to magic, no doubt," Draco grumbled. He hated Inferi. They were a pain and rarely stayed down unless completely burned into nothing but ashes. He gave a sigh. "Fuck it," he grumbled and Lucius sent him a side-long glare.

"Oh joy," Harry grumbled. He gave a sigh. "Did he say anything about what he's planning to do?"

"Besides completely destroying everything around you and then eventually you, Potter?" Severus said with a roll of his eyes.

Harry gave a sigh. "Everyone knows that; more specifics, if you please."

"He's thinking of arriving in about…" Severus hesitated. "Two weeks. But then of course, maybe he simply said that knowing the spy would inform the Order."

"Well," Dumbledore said with a thin smile. "Miss Alice, here, informs us that he indeed plans to attack in two weeks as well."

"And she knows this how?" Elphias Doge asked, his voice wheezy as if still affected by a cold.

"Now that would just be telling something truly personal," Dumbledore said gravely, "And I could not do that in good conscience, I'm afraid."

Moody gave a small snort of perhaps amusement. "Whatever. We'll go with two weeks."

"Look, what does it matter when he's going to attack," Oakley said. "Hell, why is Harry even still here?"

"Because Vol-" Harry gave a rough sigh when he say the beginning of their flinches, "Because _Tom_ is coming here. What, you just expect us to move and let him do what he wishes?"

"He's not going to bother with-"

"How about you not lecture _me_ on how Tom's mind works, hm?" Harry retorted with a small glare.

"I'm not," Oakley said through pursed lips. "But staying, just waiting for him to attack is not only stupid-"

"Oh, so now I'm stupid," Harry said roughly.

"No," Oakley said coolly, "But you aren't very tactful either."

Harry's glare seemed to grow even more heated, Draco giving a small sigh. Oakley sure knew how to get people against him…

"Darius, please understand," Dumbledore interrupted. "We do not have the option of simply leaving; Tom is vindictive and arrogant, a dangerous combination and we are not willing to abandon this town to him."

Darius gave a rough sigh. "Look, if he's already gotten in once, chances are he can get in at any time. Simply expecting him to appear two weeks from now is just-"

"Who are you?" Harry cut in abruptly, his eyes staring at Darius with a look of slight annoyance. "No disrespect intended but really, who are you?"

"Darius Oakley," Lucius informed Harry with barely noticeable scorn. "An overzealous Auror."

Darius gave a quick, menacing grin. "Still bitter about that harpy of a wife?"

Lucius's eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a sneer but it was Draco who visibly bristled. "That's my mother you just insulted you filthy Mud-"

"Draco," Lucius interrupted with a cool glance towards his son. "Do forgive Darius; he is, after all, going through such troubling times…he's nearly on the streets if I heard correctly."

Silence reigned, many of the Order looking at Lucius with shock and perhaps the embarrassment of a person about to witness a fight that did not concern them.

"Oh boy…" Harry mumbled softly as he took a step back. "And here comes the blood spatter…"

"Hm?"

"Not all Order members get-"

"YOU!" Oakley nearly roared, his fists clenching and his figure stiffened with rage. "You did this to me!"

"I beg your pardon," Lucius said, a small smile on his face that made him look almost innocent. "I did nothing; I merely heard of your unfortunate dilemma through the grapevine."

"The only people that know," Oakley hissed, "Are the Agency, which you are not a part of, and the person who robbed me of my land!"

"I robbed you of nothing," Lucius said with a simple shrug. "I wanted more land and it so happened that East Willow was a good candidate," he blinked innocently. "Wait, that was yours?"

"He's…actually quite vicious." Edward blinked.

"He sure is," Harry mumbled, his eyes taking in Lucius's form and the pleasure that was on his face. The man sure did like twisting the knife once he'd stabbed a person.

Oakley seemed about ready to rush at the older man or at the very least curse him when Severus gave a frustrated sigh. "If you are done showing just how much of a royal git you are, Lucius," he gave his fellow Slytherin a glare, "And if you are done being an easily flustered simpleton, Oakley," Severus snapped. "We can get back to why we are here."

"See, no patience," Harry mumbled, "But a teacher nonetheless." Edward gave a small chuckle.

"The wards around this town are mostly for detection and concealment," Severus said roughly as he rubbed his stinging eyes. All he wanted at that moment was a good, hot shower and a warm bed. "It's not too surprising that the Dark Lord managed to pass them. Getting through the wards around this property, however, will be a bit more difficult, even with that blasted sphere of his."

Dumbledore gave a small nod. "Yes, and of course, there will always be at least three Order members here." He gave a nod and that seemed to close the discussion. "On the matter of housing, it seems for the time being Grimmauld Place is uninhabitable."

"And why is that?" Lucius asked Sirius who gave a small grin. "Your mother's screeching is annoying but tolerable."

"Speak for yourself," Sirius asked with a small scoff. "The minute I find a way of getting that portrait off that wall, she's going into the fire." He gave a malicious grin. "But that's not why. Seems good old dad cursed the walls and Kreacher 'accidentally' released it."

"So you're afraid of going into your own home because of a curse?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm assuming you know what the spell is. Just remove it."

"Look, if you're in such a hurry to go into that hellhole, by all means, go. I personally like my skin just where it is," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Your father cursed his own home with a skinning-removing curse?" Lucius asked with humor in his voice and a short chuckle at the end.

Sirius eyed him dryly. "And not just little patches either but the whole thing. Thanks but no thanks; I hear skinning is very painful."

Lucius gave another snort of laughter but otherwise said nothing.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying, Grimmauld is out for the time being until we can remove the curse and we simply do not have the time to do so at the moment. Anyone care to volunteer their home?" he gave a cheerful grin and many of the Order seemed to shift away, no longer meeting the older wizard's gaze.

"You see, the Order's 'Headquarters'," Harry mumbled so as to explain to the Cullens, "are usually where all the meetings are held, where the Order spars and also where many of them hide out if things get really dangerous for them. After a while, having so many wizards under the same roof tends to just rub you the wrong way, especially seeing as not all of them really get along. Then there's the fact that they actually spar inside the house and well…things have been broken." Harry gave a small grin. "Luckily, Sirius didn't care much about his house so it wasn't a big deal when a valuable vase was destroyed beyond restoration."

"What about you, Severus?" someone commented and Severus's face twisted into a fierce sneer. "When I'm six feet under and worms are feasting on my innards. I do not wish to wake up to the sight of half my house burned to the ground because someone became overzealous. Besides, I haven't the room." He turned and gave Lucius a smirk.

"How about you, Lucius? I dare say, you have enough properties scattered about and Malfoy Manor is bigger than Grimmauld Place, I believe."

"No," Lucius said with a hostile glare.

"Why not?" Sirius asked with a smirk. "Snape's right. It's big enough and well…you are part of the Order."

"I don't remember saying I would donate my house to the Order," Lucius spat. "Besides, I have…_associates_ who drop by unexpectedly. I do not wish to explain to them why members of the Order are in my house!" He turned and glared at Moody. "And then there's the fact that I don't very well trust a group of nosey Aurors to not go snooping in my house, _again_."

"It was nothing personal," Moody said with a grin that showed he enjoyed the memory. "We had a warrant."

"You took a family heirloom that cost more than your combined salaries for a year!" Lucius snapped.

"We brought it back," Kingsley said with a small twitch of his lips. There was always something amusing about seeing a Malfoy flustered.

"In pieces!" Lucius continued. "Either way, none of you are stepping foot in Malfoy Manor unless you have a bloody warrant."

"Then what about one of your other properties?"

"They are currently being used," Lucius spat out. "I do have a family that I support."

"Are you saying that every single one of your properties is unavailable?" Dumbledore asked with a tilt of his head.

"And if they aren't, it's for good reason," Lucius mumbled.

"What about Draco?" Harry asked, a small grin on his face. "We could use one of the properties under his name, right?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Technically, they're under my father's, Harry."

"But they _technically_ belong to you," Harry said. "How about it?"

Draco gave a shrug. "So long as my father doesn't care, you can use the villa in Spain. I do not keep anything valuable there."

Dumbledore gave a grin. "Excellent! What do you say, Lucius?"

"Fine," Lucius grumbled.

"Good, good," Dumbledore said with a nod. "Now let's see…what else…ah, back to the discussion of vessels. It seems there is one here and it was through her that Tom learned of Harry's whereabouts."

"Do you know who?"

"No," Dumbledore said, "But we do have someone who does. We will try to see if he's willing to tell us." His gaze flickered towards Harry for a moment before they swept the group. "I assume it is someone from the town and thus, I would appreciate it if the boys would stay on the property. Wouldn't want Tom learning any more then he has to."

Harry stretched. "Is it over? Can we go to bed now?" he asked, his voice nonchalant.

Dumbledore gave a chuckle. "No, not yet. I think introductions are in order," He said. He waved his hand towards the clan of vampires. "They are the Cullens, residents of this town and friends of Harry's. And we cannot forget the shapeshifters of the Quileute, also friends with Harry and Draco."

The large pack was closer to the Cullens than to the Order and many of the Order had even forgotten about them. They had stayed so very silent, their large bodies almost blending in with the darkness and the forest.

The Alpha gave a small growl that seemed to draw all the attention to them and Edward gave a small sigh. "They said they are merely here to hear you out," he mumbled and at the Order's questioning look, he gave a thin smile. "I speak various languages."

"And I'm quite glad that they have agreed to hear us out," Dumbledore said with a firm nod. "We will need all the help we can get. Will Tom be bringing any other allies besides the vessels, Severus?"

"Death Eaters," Severus said with a shrug. "But only a few. He sees this battle as a warm up. He wants to kill as many of his enemies as possible but if a few live and Mr. Potter continues on, he won't be _terribly_ disappointed. He wants to prolong his fun for as long as possible, especially if he can get Mr. Potter to return to Hogwarts."

"And why does he want me there?"

"I don't know," Severus said with a roll of his eyes. "The man's insane; perhaps he has a school-boy crush on you and wishes to express his feelings by killing you and blowing Hogwarts, the only place both you and he have every considered home, up."

Harry's face seemed to twist in disgust. "Ew," he said, "Ah…now I have the image of me being his concubine in my head. Ugh!"

"I doubt he has any interest in a spoiled little brat like you, Mr. Potter," Severus said with a roll of his eyes.

"Plus, I kicked his butt as a baby," Harry said with a grin and it brought out reluctant chuckles from many of the Order.

Severus's glare seemed to sober the boy up. "But that's all? No Trolls? No…Dementors?"

"No," Severus said. "Although he did mention a small number of werewolves. He thinks that will be enough."

Dumbledore gave a small sigh. "The fewer the better. It's times like this that I am glad for Tom's arrogance," he gave a small look around the group. "Although perhaps a few allies for us would not be unwelcomed? How about it, Severus? Do you feel like taking a few trips tomorrow?"

"No," Severus said bluntly and with a small scowl. "I want to sleep tomorrow, you batty old man."

"So you won't?"

"If I got to do what I wanted, Albus, I'd be in a house somewhere in Brazil where even you couldn't find me," Severus mumbled. He gave a small growl as he noticed Dumbledore's patient smile. "Fine, I'll go tomorrow around noon."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said with a nod. "You may join him, Kingsley, if you wish."

The Auror gave a shrug. "Severus can probably handle it without me…" Kingsley gave the Potions Master a small smirk and received a withering glare in return.

"Oh but your expertise as an Auror will surely come in handy," Severus said with a thick layer of sarcasm. The Auror just gave another shrug that seemed to annoy Snape further.

"How about we wrap up this meeting," Dumbledore said. "It has been a stressful day and no doubt all of you wish to retire to your beds."

"No kidding," Draco mumbled, his eyes glancing briefly towards the wolves that seemed to rise slightly from their previous stance. Their movements had nearly everyone shifting their attention towards the group.

Sam gave Edward a brief nod before he turned and was followed by his pack, the russet-colored wolf briefly locking gazes with Draco before coolly continuing on with his pack.

Draco felt something shatter inside of him.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" Dumbledore asked once the wolves were out of sight. "Did they say anything?"

"They will need to discuss it between themselves and also with a few others. They will have their decision by noon tomorrow."

"Draco will go and get their answer," Harry chirped, ignoring Lucius's tense shoulders as his grin widened. Draco tried to glare at the younger wizard but Harry simply stared at him with such innocent eyes that Draco nearly believed the Boy-Who-Lived didn't know what he had just done. Almost.

"Excellent idea," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling in a knowing manner and Draco nearly screamed in frustration. Of course the old man would side with Harry.

"Are we sure they can be-"

"Shut up, Oakley," Draco sneered. "This has absolutely nothing to do with you."

"Seeing as I'm part of this, it is," Oakley snapped. "Just because you're a Malfoy-"

"This has nothing to do with me being a Malfoy, it has to do with you being an idiot," Draco said with a sneer. "We already heard your opinion and if you didn't notice, we don't bloody well care!"

Oakley seemed to almost quiver in anger and his twisted mouth opened but Dumbledore's voice ran out sharp and clear, stopping whatever was about to leave his mouth. "Enough. No doubt the boys are tired and wish to sleep. This meeting is officially over, thank you for coming."

The Cullens seemed almost surprised at the old wizard's sharp tone and Harry winced slightly, knowing that Dumbledore was perhaps at his limits.

The Order members scattered, murmuring between themselves as they disappeared into the house and through green flames. Some gave the Cullens quick glances or a small nod as way of goodbye but a few seemed intent on ignoring them.

The Cullens stood slightly behind Harry, watching them all disappear with the same silent curiosity of someone watching a play from within the audience.

When Harry had said goodbye to all the members that were planning on leaving, Harry turned to them. "And that's all folks." He gave a small grin. "Got that from a show the other day, I think."

"Noted," Edward mumbled dryly. Harry's eyes shifted towards where Draco was speaking with his father before they moved to the empty space the wolves had once been in. He frowned.

"Something wrong?" Yves asked.

"Uh…no…nope. I have something to do. Please excuse me," he gave Edward a quick kiss and the Cullens a smile before he made his way through the trees.

He followed the heavy paw prints, a ball of light floating beside him. He was in no real rush and he knew he would eventually catch up to them.

Harry liked to think he at least knew _who_ was in the Order if not particularly fond or close to them all. He had seen a few whose hands at times would twitch for their wands, shoulders tense.

There were roughly thirty members and Harry only personally knew perhaps thirteen. This Darius Oakley was a new member as had been one other who had stayed mostly quiet during the meeting.

Of course, Harry knew that the Order had allies that weren't technically part of the Order but were still trusted. A few of his instructors for example and his friend from Chile. Many who allied against the Dark Lord did so for two reasons: for revenge or because of self-preservation. Harry had a feeling that Oakley was in it for the revenge and it was those types of members that tended to be the most zealous.

Then there was also the fact that the Order wasn't some type of tyrannical coven in which everything they did had to be approved by Dumbledore. Some went on…side jobs, or better yet, crusades.

If those side missions became too dangerous or started to interfere in Order business and simply made matters worse, then Dumbledore would interfere but the old wizard couldn't truly stop them if they really wanted to continue on. He could, however, force their hand or threaten to expel them from the Order.

Fortunately, most that joined respected Dumbledore and the old man simply asking them to stop their side-missions was often enough. Harry doubted Oakley was one of them. He seemed closer to Moody and Shacklebolt.

He heard a low grumble and he blinked in surprise as he came nearly face to face with one of the wolves.

He took several steps back, his hand going to his hair as he tugged at a strand in a calming manner. He had spaced out and to zone back in to the face of such a creature had made his heart skip.

He noticed quickly the other wolves around the one he'd nearly slammed into and he gave a small snort of wry humor.

"Are you guys attached at the hip or what?"

They said nothing, not that Harry was expecting them to, but he received a low growl from one of the smallest wolves.

"I'm pretty sure…you are Jacob…am I right?" Harry asked the wolf that was beside the one that Harry suspected was the leader.

Jacob gave a small grumble and a quick nod.

"Good. It'd be kind of weird to tell this to the wrong one…" Harry said as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"So, what do you plan to do about Draco?" The question came out blunt and seemed to startle the large wolf. Jacob gave a small grumble that had Harry narrowing his eyes.

"That better not have been a 'nothing', Jacob Black," Harry said loudly, his eyes seeming to glow in the dim light of the floating orb.

One of the wolves gave a warning growl.

"I don't fucking care how this pack works," Harry said with a cold gaze, "But this has nothing to do with you, with none of you, except for Jacob." His gaze shifted back towards Jacob. "I don't know if you expect something to happen," his frown deepened. "Or for Draco to do something but it isn't gonna happen. Draco's got more pride than should be healthy. He already put his heart out to you and I can tell you right now, he's not going to do that again. You said you'd be there for him. What, his father comes around and you run away with your tail between your legs?"

The remark seemed to only anger them and Jacob changed, suddenly the tall, giant boy instead of the massive beast.

"You don't know anything, Harry," Jacob hissed. "What, you want me go and ask him to choose between his father and me?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh please, don't act so noble. Like hell I believe you're doing this so as to keep him from having to choose. You're being an ass because you're a coward and you're afraid he won't choose you in the end."

Jacob said nothing but Harry could see the way his jaw locked and how his expression flickered to show his guilt.

"And…?" Jacob finally spat out. "Draco isn't going to pick me. Why should I…why…why should I ask?"

"Draco's a Malfoy," Harry said with a sigh, his features softening as he noticed the depth of the boy's pain. "That may not mean anything to you but that means quite a bit to them. No matter what, he won't grovel, he won't. And going to you for a second time will seem like groveling. The boy loves you but fuck, Jacob, he's not going to make the first move," he gave a quick smile, "and you underestimate Draco's feelings. He loves his father but he already deceived him once for you…who knows?"

The wolves behind Jacob shifted and a rumble ran through them. Harry nearly understood them.

Harry shifted in place. "I want him happy, Jacob and no doubt you make him happy. Don't prove me wrong," he turned and was soon enveloped by the darkness.

* * *

The sound of metal against metal, of cursing, and of tools doing their respective jobs filled the room and Billy heard it all from the kitchen but the moment something heavy hit the ground, he gave a small growl, his patience for his son's horrible mood turning to smoke.

"Jacob!" he shouted as he reached the door and gave it a slam with his fist. "Are you trying to bring the house down! It's nearly four in the morning!"

The door opened abruptly, his son standing there in a pair of sweats and nothing else. His shoulders and arms quivered and Billy gave a small sigh as he noticed the twisted expression.

"Jake," he mumbled as his only son kneeled beside him and rested his head on Billy's shoulder.

"Christ, kid," his father mumbled, "What's been going on with you and Draco, huh?"

Billy had been home during Draco's last visit but so far from the lawn that he had only heard some of the shouting.

Truth be told, he had been more than a little surprised when Jacob had come home with the knowledge of who his intended was. Billy expected it to be some girl from the school, not some English child who seemed almost allergic to courtesy. The other boys of the pack were the ones that told him mostly about Draco for Jacob seemed quite hesitant to share anything about the one he imprinted on.

Quil thought him, for the most part, funny though a bit rash harsh. Embry agreed with him though he seemed more concerned with how Draco's mannerism affected Jacob.

"Shit happened, that's what," Jacob grumbled and Billy bit his tongue to stop the rebuke from leaving him. It wasn't the time for that.

"He say something nasty?" Billy asked with a touch of sarcasm.

"His father's in town," Jacob said as he pulled away from his father's shoulder. "Seems like he wouldn't- he doesn't approve Draco spending time with a dog."

Billy's hands clenched into fists, anger boiling his blood. "And are you going to prove him right?"

"What?"

"The boy's got his faults, no doubt about that," Billy said, "But hell, ain't it obvious the boy cares about you?"

Jacob stared at his father in complete shock.

"Met him only once but I know he does. You could see it in his eyes whenever he looked at you. He tried to hide it and usually succeeded but it was there." Billy gave Jacob's arm a pat. "Everything worth having is worth fighting for, Jacob. You want to be with this kid, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then what the hell are you doing just moping around? I get the feeling Draco won't stand up to his father unless he's given a good reason. You promised him you would be there," Billy pushed his wheelchair back, "Well, I didn't raise my son to go back on his word."

* * *

Harry awoke to tapping on his window. He shifted, his side numb from the cold of Edward's side and he gave a small groan. "Edward?"

"It is Jacob," Edward whispered in his ear. "It seems he wants your help in getting into Draco's room."

"Can't he wait until it's not four thirty in the bloody morning," Harry mumbled as he tried to dig himself further into the covers yet simultaneously crawl towards the edge of the bed.

"Doesn't seem so," Edward replied with a thin layer of amusement. Harry tried to glare at Edward but he was sure he was a few feet off. Grumbles left him as he finally managed to find the edge of the bed and swing his legs over, his feet landing firmly on the ground.

He reached the window just as another small rock hit the window. He swung it open with a little more force than necessary. "How about tapping on Draco's window!" Harry hissed as he stuck his head out.

"Like he would open it if he saw it was me," Jacob mumbled softly yet Harry heard him. Harry gave a sigh as he rubbed his eyes. "Alright, fine. Meet me downstairs at the front. Just don't touch any part of the house; it's been warded."

Harry pulled his head back in. "I'll be right back," he grumbled to the vampire who leaned against the headboard leisurely.

Edward gave a small nod, watching Harry leave the room. He reached the stairs and went down, avoiding the stairs he knew creaked. After all, Sirius, Remus, and Moody had stayed and he didn't want to wake them.

He reached the door and being as quiet as possible, swung it open.

"Jacob," he whispered into the night.

"Here," the shapeshifter whispered back. He stood slightly to the side of the porch steps.

Harry flicked his wand and whatever he said, Jacob could not quite understand. He didn't care to either. The porch and outside walls glowed for a moment before the light dimmed and disappeared.

"Alright, you're clear."

Jacob seemed to hesitate before he tentatively placed a foot on the porch step. When his leg didn't dissolve or explode, he nodded to himself and made his way to Harry's side.

"Thanks for the confidence," Harry grumbled as he turned with Jacob quickly following behind.

"Now please keep your voice down," Harry whispered as they reached the middle of the stairs. "There are still some people here and I don't want to explain to them why you're here."

"Got'cha," Jacob grumbled. "Your leech is here?" Jacob asked as he glanced at Harry's door.

"Yes," Harry said, his voice showing his annoyance, "I'm sleepy and testy, Jacob. Bad combination."

"Got'cha," Jacob said with a simple smile.

"Well, you going in or what?" Harry asked with impatience as they stood in front of Draco's door.

"Right," Jacob mumbled as he grasped the knob and turned it. He gave the door a pull and was in the room before he could even hesitate. Harry was behind him, his hands grasping something from the table beside the door before walking out of the room.

"Good luck," Harry chirped just before closing the door. There was a thump and Jacob turned to a sweaty, half-naked Draco.

Jacob blinked in surprise.

"What the bloody hell?" Draco snapped. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" he asked as he grabbed the towel on his desk and wiped at the sweat on his neck.

"What were you doing?" Jacob asked. "You look like you were running around."

"I was exercising. Push-ups" Draco grumbled. "Have a problem with that?"

"Not particularly," Jacob replied.

"Well then, thank you for dropping by unexpectedly and without even knocking," Draco said with a small sneer as he walked towards the door. "I'll show you the way out."

He gave the doorknob a small twist and a jerk but it wouldn't budge. He tried again. "Damn it, Harry," he mumbled to himself as he let his forehead hit the door.

"He locked the door?"

"Hence the reason why you are still in here," Draco muttered. "Where's my wand?"

"Your stick thingy?"

Draco gave him a small glare and Jacob gave a small grin. "It was on that table thingy and Harry took it with him."

Draco closed his eyes. "I'll kill him."

Jacob gave a small shrug, his countenance changing. "We need to talk."

"No, we don't," Draco said. "You made that quite clear, Jacob Black."

"That tone doesn't work on me, Draco," Jacob said calmly as he walked towards the blond. "At least not when you're half naked."

"Get out!" Draco screamed. "Get the fuck out of my room."

"Can't," Jacob replied with a growing grin. "Door's locked."

"Use the window!"

"You should really keep your voice down," Jacob said. "You'll wake up the whole house."

"Like a bloody well care!" Draco snapped, "And besides, if Harry locked the door no doubt the little traitor put up a silencing charm."

"He thinks of everything doesn't he?"

"The little sneak."

"Gets it from you no doubt," Jacob continued to mumble as he walked towards the blond. "Don't you dare, Ja-" yet the large boy was already grasping Draco's face in his hands.

"You're pink," Jacob mumbled as he traced Draco's cheek. "I think you're too pale to be doing a lot of exercise."

"You're annoying."

"Hmm…" Jacob hummed as he leaned down slightly and pecked Draco on the lips. "But tolerable, right?"

"Do me the favor of letting-" another kiss.

"Stop doing-" A kiss.

Draco's brows furrowed in annoyance. "Do you think that will distract me, you-" Jacob seemed to take that as a challenge for he leaned down once more, one arm falling to Draco's waist and the other to his neck. He locked Draco against his chest and with more force than he had truly ever used with Draco, deepened the kiss. It earned him a sultry moan from the blond who seemed to quickly forget his anger as he wrapped his arms around Jacob's shoulders and nearly clung to him.

Jacob felt the tension in his shoulders ease and that dull feeling finally left him as he took in Draco's scent mixed with sweat; took in his hold around his shoulders and his body pressed against his own.

How could he have thought he could live without this for even a moment?

"I've missed you," Jacob admitted as he pulled away, his eyes serious as his warm hand caressed Draco's neck.

"So typical of you," Draco said once he snapped out of the slight haze he seemed to have entered.

"I want you," Jacob said before Draco could finish whatever he had started. Draco blinked in surprise and seemed to suddenly realize just how close they were. He pushed Jacob away and took several steps back, nearly falling onto his bed in the process.

"I want you," Jacob said again, "All of you…just you and I'm willing to do anything Draco, anything you want, anything you ask if only I could stay with you." His words seemed to distract Draco long enough for him to reach the blond's side and Draco nearly walked around him but Jacob grabbed him by his arms and settled Draco in front of him.

"I…" Jacob seemed almost unsure of the words that wished to leave him. He cleared his throat. "I suppose I never truly realized just how…" he gave a bitter grin, "How shitty this situation is and how hard it is to be so close to you and not have you…I think I overestimated my own strength."

"I told you, you would regret your decision to stay with-"

"No," Jacob cut in, his voice like steel in its force, "I do not regret staying with you. If anything, I simply want to stay even more. I just want you and for you to accept me as yours."

"You have…" Draco gave a small shake of his head, his voice almost cracking, "You have absolutely no shame or self-respect, do you?"

"Not unless you wish me to," Jacob said with a cheeky grin. "I've got nothing to be ashamed of, not when it concerns you, anyway."

"I-"

"I'll keep my promise…I will. I'll stay by your side in whatever way to want." He grasped Draco's face and he gave another quick, almost reassuring grin. "All you have to do is decide for one moment, without thinking of consequences or about your family. Just for a second, do you want me…?"

There was something left unsaid in Jacob's words, pieces that could have been part of his sentence- do you want me to stay…do you want me here…do you want _me_? Draco could not truly pick which one Jacob had meant and he could not say he particularly cared, the answer to all of them being the same in either case.

Jacob had always had a power over him, a subtlety that always made Jacob's movements undetectable to Draco. He knew people, knew for the most part how they would act and what they would say but Jacob always managed to unbalance him. And Draco didn't hate it.

Draco didn't respond and Jacob gave a small smile, brilliant and filled with relief as he leaned down and pressed his lips tenderly against Draco's. It was beyond innocent and Draco gave a sigh as he felt Jacob's heat and felt his knees hit the bed and all rationality leave him.

* * *

'_Raining, raining, what little angel is crying? Sitting on a cloud, their tears hitting the ground…"_

Harry gave a small sigh, his eyes blinking and disrupting the picture of the rain that hit the window in his room. He gave another sigh.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm…" Harry's mouth closed and his lips tugged into a frown. "I actually don't know…"

Edward shifted and suddenly he was in Harry's line of vision. "Harry?"

"Hm…" Harry mumbled in a daze. He shook his head. "It's raining…"

"It tends to do that here," Edward commented with a thin layer of amusement and concern. "Are you alright?"

Harry sat up from where he laid in his bed. "Yeah," Harry said, his eyes growing bright as he chirped his reply. "I'm just a bit dazed. I get like that."

"Huh…"

"You know," Harry began, his voice distant. "I was thinking about what H said."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"That my mind is an odd place," Harry said with dark amusement. "And I just realized how right he was. And I've never quite admitted such a thing…"

Edward stared at him with a strange look that had Harry frowning. "What?"

Edward didn't answer as he leaned in and captured Harry's lips. It was a delicate kiss and it faintly reminded Harry of their first kiss although newer, less hesitant and with a different meaning. It made his heart jump in his chest and he swore it hit his ribcage at one point.

"Edward?" he asked slowly as the vampire pulled away.

"Stop thinking such thoughts, Harry," Edward said softly, his ocher eyes firm yet lit with an emotion very much like love. "I'm supposed to be the pessimist, remember?"

Harry laughed as he realized Edward's meaning. Perhaps he had gotten used to being nearly happy and always trying to squash that heavy, dark feeling that hovered at the edge of his consciousness. Perhaps it shook him that he wasn't truly succeeding in keeping his mind as clear as he had always thought. H had, after all, commented on it, calling his mind an odd place to be in. If the being that had practically rented out his mind could barely stand to exist there, how long before he personally snapped?

He shook his head. "I guess it's getting a bit harder."

"Understandable," Edward said.

"I was thinking about what I want to write to Ron and the rest of the Weasleys but then I keep thinking about how no matter what the hell I write down, it's not going to bring back their mother and wife. I think about writing how sorry I am, about how much I loved her, how I miss them and how much I already miss her. I want to tell them so much and yet…" Harry gave a small shaky breath. "How can I even think about writing that? She was killed because she knew me, because-"

"Harry," Edward cut him off, the way Harry's voice seemed to grow distant and the dullness of his green eyes worrying him. "You said that whole family was in the Order meaning they would have still been targeted, even if they didn't know you," Edward said softly as he caressed a cheek. "And you have every right to send such a letter to them. They all saw you as family at one point and no doubt still do…do you wish for them to think you no longer care enough to contact them after her death?"

"No!" Harry cried out, his voice sharp and alarmed. "I- I could never-"

"You often underestimate just how much everyone loves you."

"Even when you love someone, you can't always forgive them," Harry retorted softly. He gave a shaky smile. "Deep inside, at least one of the Weasleys must blame me."

"How do you know?"

Harry glared. "I know you're trying to make me feel better by pointing out the holes in what I feel but you're just being annoying."

Edward felt his lips twitch. "So you are the only one in this relationship who can point out the holes?"

"Yes."

"Ah," Edward mumbled with dry humor. "Is that right?"

Harry gave a small sigh. "Well no. I'm just being difficult, I suppose." He gave another sigh. "I should probably write that letter…"

"Probably," Edward said with a small nod. "But if you force yourself, then the letter will seem reluctant when read."

Harry gave a small smile. "Thank you," he said as he leaned in and gave Edward a kiss. Edward responded without hesitation, his arms grasping Harry's shoulders as he seemed to half-stand and push Harry down onto the mattress. Harry felt a warmth in his belly that seemed to tighten until it was nearly painful as they continued to kiss, Edward's hand numbing his skin and his presence nearly suffocating the wizard.

"Edward…" he mumbled, his eyes nearly closed as the vampire pulled away and stared down at Harry with a look that showed his slipping restraint. "I-"

"I want you," Harry interrupted, as his tongue peeked out and moistened his lips. Edward watched the movement, almost looking pained and Harry managed to shift his arm from under Edward's grasp and cupped his jaw. "I want you."

Edward's brows knitted together and Harry laughed. "You looked confused."

"I am."

He laughed again. "About what? That I want you? You're so prudish." He leaned and gave Edward a kiss on his strong jaw, the warmth of his lips sending a shiver through Edward. "I trust you," Harry mumbled, his green eyes wide and mirthful. He noticed the twitch of Edward's lips and the way his shoulders relaxed and he knew almost instantly that he had convinced him.

The vampire leaned down so slowly Harry nearly wanted to scream but then the lips were a breath away and he gave a small sigh and-

The door shook with the heavy knocks that fell upon it and Harry let out a hiss of pure annoyance. "Ignore it," he said and Edward gave a snort of laughter as he pulled away. Harry let out a small muffled scream as he sprang up from the bed. "We can act like I'm still asleep," Harry said mulishly and Edward's reply was cut off by the second round of knocking.

"Fine!" he snapped, more towards the door than anything else. "Obviously the whole house is on fire!" he reached the door and nearly hurled it open. "What!" he snapped, a second before realizing it was Draco. He rolled his eyes. "You have some type of- of device that alerts you, don't you?" he asked with a healthy level of sarcasm.

Draco looked confused for a moment before it was quickly replaced. "Look, I have no idea what the hell you are talking about nor do I particularly care. I need your help."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "With what? And why do you look like you've just been…" Harry's words failed him as his mouth dropped open. Draco's cheeks seemed to become enflamed with color and Harry let out a sound that was something between a gasp and a choked laugh. "Oh MY GOD!" he nearly cried out in disbelief, "You and Jacob-!"

"Shh!" Draco hissed, "Keep your voice down will you!"

Harry let out a string of giggles. "You know, I put that silencing charm because I thought you guys would be screaming at each other- not because of each other!"

"You're enjoying this way too much!"

Harry gave a pout. "No, no I'm not. Even the prude is getting some," he grumbled. "So what's the problem? You are aware I can't magically give you back your virginity or anything like that?"

"Not funny," the blond hissed. "Not funny at all!"

Harry gave another snicker. "It's either this or I let myself succumb to the bitterness," he gave a small nod. "So yeah…you wanted my help?"

"I need to get Jacob out of here."

Harry blinked. "Well…that's what the door is for…hell the window."

"He can't go through the door."

"Why not?"

"My father's downstairs."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" Draco said with pursed lips. "He knocked on my door and luckily, the locking charm you placed on my door gave me enough time to push Jacob into my closet and tidy up enough so he wouldn't immediately suspect upon coming in."

"What did you tell him about the locking charm?"

"Your idea of a prank," Draco said with a glare. "He took one look at me and practically stated I looked like some animal had ravished me."

"He was rather close."

"Shut up," Draco said with a glare at Harry's smirking face. "This-this is not funny!"

"So you keep saying," Harry said. "What's the problem? If your father's downstairs, have Jacob climb down out the window."

Draco gave a rough sigh as he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away from the doorframe. "Hey- what-" he turned, "Be right back," he said to Edward as he was pulled towards Draco's room. Draco opened his door before practically pushing Harry inside, the younger wizard giving a small grunt of annoyance. Harry noticed Jacob at Draco's desk, flipping through a spell book with a look of curiosity and distrust.

"If it isn't the lucky puppy," Harry mumbled with an itching grin. Jacob simply looked up with a smug smirk before returning to his reading.

He turned towards Draco. "So why did you drag me here?"

"Walk a few steps towards your right and very discreetly look through the window."

Harry did.

"Oh…" he said. "He's actually keeping an eye on you…" he gave a small shake of his head. "He's suspicious?"

"Undoubtedly."

"So Jacob's stuck here?"

"I said I could apparate him out-"

"But then he actually explained to me what that was," Jacob said gruffly, "I don't like the thought of some limb being left behind. Thanks but no thanks."

Harry gave a small snicker. "Well, it's not like you have much of a choice…his father will skin you alive! I mean, you've pretty much deflowered his only son and he's not going to just take that lying down."

Jacob gave a small snort and a shrug that spoke of indifference.

"Harry," Draco hissed at Harry's remark and received a small smile from his friend. "Sorry, sorry. Just bitter."

"Your little leech can't get it up?" Jacob asked bluntly and Draco spun to face him. "Shut up!" he hissed but Harry gave Jacob a cool glance. "He can get it up just fine. It just seems whenever we're about to do something about it, something interrupts."

He turned to Draco. "So what do you need me to do?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I need your cloak."

"That thing is underneath two tons of books and I don't know what else."

"I really need your cloak."

"If I open that trunk, it's going to explode," Harry said with a sigh.

"Fine," Draco snapped. "I'll think of something else."

"Will you relax," Harry said with a scowl. "I didn't say I wasn't going to help you. Good grief, Draco. Sex is supposed to relax you."

"That's what I said," Jacob mumbled as he placed the book down. "He hit me over the head with this."

Harry gave another sigh. "You really need to relax or your father is definitely going to know something happened." He walked towards the door and once opened, stuck his head out enough to look down the hallway. "Alright, it's clear."

They walked down back towards his room where Edward sat at the desk, three swan origamis finished while the fourth was being neatly folded.

Edward glanced at them and his nose wrinkled in disgust. "Couldn't you have taken a shower before coming in here?" he grumbled.

Draco shot him a glare. "Deal with it or get out."

"No, he's staying. We have busy afterwards," Harry said before Edward could even think about doing as mentioned.

"Get the trunk," Harry said to Draco. "Where's my wand?" he mumbled to himself as he looked around the room, at times shifting furniture and other trinkets while Jacob helped Draco pull a trunk from where it hid in the closet.

"What the heck am I doing?" Harry muttered to himself as he hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "_Accio_ wand," he said and a moment later, his wand zoomed from underneath his bed to his hand.

"That's better," he said. "Alright, move aside. This thing is pretty much going to explode."

"Silencing charm," Draco said. "I don't want my father and everyone else coming up here because they think you blew yourself up."

Harry pointed towards his desk. "You do it. Your wand's right there." Harry waited for Draco to cast the charm before he pointed his wand towards the trunk. "_Alohomora_," he said with a flick of his wrist before turning and hiding his face behind his forearms. The trunk swung open and seemed to erupt as dozens of items- clothes, books, trinkets and shoes- seemed to shoot out in nearly every direction.

"Holy shit, you weren't kidding," Jacob said once it seemed the trunk was finished throwing up. Harry gave a small grunt as he walked towards the trunk and looked through it. "Uhh…I don't think it's in here…"

"What are you looking for?" Edward asked as he stood from where he had stayed sitting. "It's a cloak."

"Still don't see how a cloak is supposed to help me get out of here," Jacob grumbled as he started to look around the room.

"You'll see."

"That's what Draco said."

"Found it!" Harry said with a grin as he pulled it out of the trunk. "It was underneath the Potions book."

The cloak was beautiful, shimmering as Harry pulled it out.

"Alright, this is an Invisibility Cloak," he informed them as he wrapped it around himself, leaving only his head exposed. "See? I have no body."

"Nice," Jacob said with a grin.

"Yep," Harry said, "Now; just because you can't see me, doesn't mean my body isn't there so when you put this on, make sure not to hit any furniture because it will hurt just as usual. Then there's Moody," he shared a glance with Draco "I don't know if he's still here but if he is, make sure his wild eye doesn't land on you or you'll be busted."

"The bastard will point you out if only to torture me," Draco grumbled.

"Alright, I'd advise you to wear it until you're far away," Harry said as he handed it over. "But please, take really good care of it. It was my father's and it's really precious to me. I barely even let my best friends use it…" Harry shook his head. "Just be careful."

Jacob seemed grateful, giving a small nod as he grabbed the cloak. Harry gave a sigh. "Alright, now shoo."

"That eager huh?"

"No, bitter," Harry said. Draco gave a small, grateful smile. "Thank you," he mumbled to Harry.

"Was there any doubt I would help?" Harry said with a frown, "I feel insulted."

Draco opened his mouth, perhaps to apologize, but instead shook his head. "Let's go, you dolt," he grumbled as he grabbed Jacob's arm and walked towards the door.

Jacob hid underneath the cloak and on Draco's instructions, squatted a bit, his height making it impossible for the cloak to cover him fully.

Harry watched them leave and only when he heard them descend the stairs did he go to the window. He stretched his neck out to get a good look at the front porch at the side.

It seemed like forever before he heard the front door open and slam and then the figure of Draco walking out. He walked towards the back, his steps casual yet his shoulders tense. Harry, from experience, knew Jacob was probably beside him.

Harry watched them until they had turned and were out of sight, the rest of the house blocking his view.

"Made it?"

"Probably."

"That's some cloak," Edward mumbled and Harry turned, surprised to find Edward so close. "Yeah…my father's," Harry grumbled, somber. "Ron, Hermione and me would use it all the time…"

Edward leaned down, his cold lips brushing against Harry's neck, causing a shiver of excitement to run through the wizard.

"I love you," Edward mumbled, his breath ghosting across Harry's skin and making it tight and cold. He could feel his chest tightening at Edward's words and he gave a small sigh, feeling his emotions finally settle.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Good morning," Harry said as he descended the stairs. Sirius, Remus and Lucius were in the kitchen, Lucius not even bothering to grab a chair as he leaned against the wall.

"Morning, Harry. How'd you sleep?"

"Alright I suppose. Edward's here."

"Yeah, we see that," Sirius grumbled as his eyes skipped from his tea to Edward's form before returning to his still steaming drink. "Does he ever go home?"

"Yes," Edward and Harry said at the same time. "It is much more entertaining here," Edward said as he glanced at his watch. "I have to go now, though. I promised Yves I would pick him up from the hospital."

"Why is he there?"

Edward gave a grimace. "I try to avoid thinking about what Yves could possibly be doing in Carlisle's office."

Harry gave a snort. Remus looked pensive. "Your…sire works in a hospital?"

"Carlisle is a doctor," Edward explained. "Ironic, I know, but he's quite good at it."

"Why didn't Yves simply drive there?" Harry asked as he began to sip his tea.

Edward shrugged. "He likes walking to the hospital but never back. I'm not quite sure why."

"Odd quirks."

"My family is filled with those," Edward said with an amused glint in his eyes as he leaned in and gave Harry a chaste kiss. They ignored Sirius's disgruntled grumble and Lucius's lips curling in disgust. Remus simply watched them with mild curiosity.

Harry watched him go with a grin and only when he heard the front door open and close did he turn back towards those in the kitchen. "So, where's Draco?" He asked, more for appearances sake than anything else.

"He said he was going for a walk," Lucius said with a small scowl. "Completely ignoring the fact that it had just been raining."

"Draco likes to walk," Harry said smoothly, "And we've gotten used to the very gloomy weather."

"That was what he said," Lucius said with a small curl of his lips. His eyes seemed to shine suspiciously. "He looked quite…disheveled today."

Harry gave a shrug, all the while trying to fight the urge to grin. "I played a prank on him yesterday and he probably didn't sleep well."

"Ah, of course."

"Hmm…" Harry grumbled, knowing that Malfoy Sr. didn't believe him. He gave a mental shrug. He wasn't about to waste his time trying to convince him of…he wasn't sure what, especially seeing as it would just make the Malfoy even more suspicious.

He turned towards his godfather and ex-professor. "So…anything happen while I was trying to sleep?"

"Is that what they call it nowadays?" Sirius grumbled with a peevish scowl. Remus simply gave his arm a small pat. "I'm sure that was all that happened," Remus said so as to sooth the aggravated wizard.

"He's too young to be thinking about things like that," Sirius continued to mumble, talking as if Harry wasn't even present.

"And how old were you, Sirius?" Harry asked with a pointed stare. Remus and Lucius seemed to scoff at the same time.

"Black's had more lovers than there were tomes in the Hogwarts library."

"Oh, like you're one to talk. There was a reason why Aunt and Uncle were reluctant to allow Narcissa to marry a womanizer like you, even with your wealth winking at them."

"Touché," Lucius said with a thin layer of dark amusement yet his lips twisted into something sinister. "But at least I had better taste," he said with a pointed look towards Remus. Sirius sprang up and Remus tried to restrain him, Lucius already leaving with a chuckle on his lips. Harry glared at the Malfoy's back before turning towards the two remaining wizards. "Ignore him; Sirius's lucky to have you, Remus," Harry said and received an awkward smile from Remus. Sirius simply grinned, perhaps happy at Harry's encouragement.

"I'm starving," Harry said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen. "What's there to eat?"

"I can't cook," Sirius said, "And Remus woke up late."

"I can't really cook either," Remus pointed out. "Just enough to get by."

"I'll make something then," Harry said with a sigh. "So yeah, anything interesting happen while I was sleep?" Harry asked once more.

"It's only ten, Harry. What did you expect to happen?"

Harry gave a small shrug. "A lot."

They didn't argue.

* * *

It started to rain once more a few minutes past noon. Draco had long since returned by then, unusually quiet as he made his way towards his room where he quickly gathered a towel and clothes before making his way to the bathroom.

He needed a shower…badly.

Harry was downstairs trying to mediate, Remus with him, and while the younger one seemed to be failing at his pursuit, the werewolf didn't seem to have any trouble. Sirius was in the kitchen, still rather hungry for a man who had, only a few hours ago, finished breakfast.

It was almost unnaturally gloomy, perhaps because of the weather or because of the approaching danger. Harry gave a tired sigh, effectively ruining the silence that had fallen over the two wizards.

"Something wrong, Harry?"

"It's nothing," Harry grumbled, his glance landing anywhere but on the werewolf that sat in front of him.

Remus gave a small smile. "I sense whatever is bothering you has nothing to do with the war. Perhaps with Edward then?"

Harry hesitated before he nodded.

"Oh?" Remus said with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I could try and help you. When I was your age, I had to deal with Sirius's endless declarations of love for whoever had caught his attention that week and then there was your father who at times became just a bit annoying in his infatuation with Lily."

Harry shared a grin with the older man. "You were their relationship counselor?"

"It would seem so," Remus said dryly. "Didn't matter if I had a test to study for, it was my responsibility to sit and listen to their love problems and then give my opinion."

"Were they any good?"

"Sirius always got the girl, or in a few instances, the boy he was chasing and James lived another day with his unrequited love for Lily so I suppose I did succeed."

Harry seemed to fidget in place. "Well…it's not necessarily like we're having a problem…"

"Well then?"

"Sex."

"Excuse me," Remus said almost immediately after Harry blurted out the word. His eyes were slightly wide and his mouth fell open a bit in his surprise. Harry blushed. "Well, the thing that's 'bothering me', it's sex."

Remus frowned. "Edward hasn't tried to force-"

"No!" Harry interrupted, knowing the beginning of a nasty conversation when he heard one. "The bloke is an absolute prude," Harry grumbled. "It's just, I think I'm ready and I know he wants to," he gave a quick, boyish grin, "But…"

Remus tilted his head, his expression calm as if they were talking about the weather. Harry thanked the heavens it was Remus and not Sirius he decided to talk to. His godfather was great but no doubt the convict would have had a stroke if Harry had started talking about his sex life- or lack of.

"But…?" Remus prompted.

"I think we're ready," Harry said with a small sigh, as he slightly shifted in his chair. He looked away from Remus's form. "He's…worried about killing me…"

"What's the rush?"

"We're in a war," Harry said softly, his eyes shifting towards the ground. "I don't want to die without- without fully…without fully being Edward's."

Remus was quiet for a long while, the pause seeming to make Harry even more nervous "Harry…"

Harry looked up.

"Harry, vampires are not known for letting go of mates, even if they are no longer a couple, they still consider anyone who was once theirs, as always theirs. They can be quite possessive…"

"It's not like I'm looking for- for a quick lay," Harry said softly and with a bit more steel in his voice than there was before. "I love him. I really do…and it just scares me to think I could never…isn't being held by your lover the ultimate way of showing your feelings?"

"Many have said such a thing."

Harry bit his lip. "I know…" he cleared his throat. "I know how a lot see me. Either I'm their last chance of some utopia without the Dark Lord breathing down their necks or I'm a brat with too much cheek. Either way, they tend to miscalculate my age…"

"You are not even an adult yet, Harry," Remus responded smoothly with that same tone he had used when he had taught class. "But you have a maturity that surpasses some twice your age . Most think those who are mature must always be serious but that is not the case. Take Severus and Sirius for example," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Put those two together and they become children all over again."

"Sirius can never really be mature."

"True," Remus said with a small smile that Harry mimicked. "All I am saying, Harry is that you are old enough to make your own decisions. I know we at times tend to baby you but…" he gave a gentle smile. "It cannot always be helped. I simply ask you to be careful...and think thoroughly before you make your decision."

Harry swallowed, his neck seeming to strain in his effort to be rid of the lump that had lodged itself in his throat. "This whole thing is stupid," he finally mumbled.

Remus tried to give a reassuring smile. "You'll pull through," he said. He knew what Harry was referring to: to the war, to his duties and his indecisions, to everything that plagued the youth and all the responsibilities normally placed on the elders but that Harry tended to carry.

Harry smiled suddenly. "Yeah, of course I will. There's no other choice." He sat up on his chair. "Thanks, Remus…I feel…I feel a bit lighter now."

"My pleasure," Remus gave a small smile. "But it is only fair to warn you that if you bring this discussion up with Sirius, I'll adamantly deny ever having such a talk with you."

Harry gave a laugh. "Glad to know I have your support."

Draco walked in a moment later, his hair wet and a shade darker. He looked refreshed and more relaxed than before, his shoulders not as tense nor his eyes as serious.

He seemed almost happy.

"Shouldn't you be going soon, Draco?" Remus said with a curious gaze and a suspicious twitch of his lips.

"What?" Draco asked as he frowned, his confusion evident.

"Wasn't it decided that you would go and find out the pack's answer today around noon?"

Draco blinked in surprise. Truth be told, he had forgotten all about it. Besides, he already knew Jacob's answer.

"Well-"

"He's going soon," Harry interrupted, giving his friend a pointed glance. "He's about ready, right?"

Draco glared. "You've gotten very spiteful, poppet," Draco said with a smirk. "Fine, I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Have fun!" Harry chirped, his amusement clear.

"Not as much fun as you wish you had with your leech."

"That was low," Harry said with doe-eyes and a small pout. Draco didn't seem to be affected as he gave a shrug and walked out.

Harry sighed as he stood and cracked his back. "Ah, so do we know who Snape is going to pick up?"

"As a matter of fact…" Remus gave a nervous smile. "His first stop is Santiago's."

"Oh…" Harry said with wide eyes before he gave a small grin. "Draco's not going to like this."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, Santi is-"

The fireplace roared to life, startling them and they turned their attention to it. "Are we expecting anyone?" Harry asked.

Remus frowned. "No," he said as he took out his wand. Harry felt his whole body stiffen. Yet the figure that appeared was familiar and Remus relaxed instantly.

"Severus, we weren't expecting you," Remus said.

Severus seemed to almost shake with rage. It was at that moment that they noticed the other person next to him.

The Potions Master gave the figure a rough shove out of the fireplace just as he too walked out. "I was not about to stand one more minute with this- this despicable-"

"It was a friendly kiss!" the man said with a leering grin. "Calm down Severus."

"That is Snape to you," the Potions Master nearly roared before he turned towards the fireplace. He threw in a pinch of floo powder and was gone in a burst of flames.

"He doesn't quite like me," Santiago said with an amused smile on his face. He opened his arms. "Do I not get a hug, _corazón mío_?"

Harry gave a small smile before he walked over towards his friend and gave him a hug. Strong arms wrapped around him and he felt lips instantly against his ear. "Have you missed me?"

Harry rolled his eyes as he pulled away and gave Santiago a dry look. "Your charm doesn't work on me, remember?"

Santiago gave a teasing grin. "No," he said huskily and before anyone could truly react, he leaned down and gave Harry's lips a bruising kiss.

Remus seemed to choke on air, his eyes widening in disbelief. Harry sighed into the kiss as he brought his hand up and hit Santiago's head. The man gave a small grunt as he pulled away and Harry finished his attack with a solid kick to the stomach, sending the other man to the floor.

"How many times do I need to-" Harry stopped abruptly, for the first time noticing Sirius and Edward at the doorframe.

"Hi," he said meekly towards Edward whose expression spoke of fury. "I should probably introduce you, huh?"

"Preferably while Santiago is still alive," Sirius said with no small amount of glee. Perhaps the thought of both young men fighting to the death pleased him.

Edward walked slowly towards where his lover stood and Harry instantly wrapped his arms around Edward's own arm, perhaps to prevent him from attacking the man still on the floor.

Santiago gave a small chuckle as he finally stood in one fluid motion, his limbs lithe yet strong. He was taller than Edward and perhaps even taller than Jacob's own towering height yet with less muscle than the shapeshifters or Edward although not by much. He had an alluring face, his dark hair falling past his chin, and light brown eyes that shifted like liquid. He was not beautiful like Edward but there was something appealing to him, almost lustful.

"Santi's too much of a flirt," Harry said with a pointed look. "Santiago, this is Edward, my boyfriend. Edward, this is a friend from Chile."

"From Chile?" Edward said softly, his annoyance still evident. "So he is the one who gifted you Neruda's book?"

"You still have that?" Santiago said with a small, teasing grin. "I can recite your favorite if you…" His hands raised in a peaceful and surrendering manner at Edward's growl.

"_Tranquilo, __tranquilo_," he said his accent seeming to thicken, "I was only teasing. I tend to forget just how possessive vampires are."

Edward simply glared.

"Relax, relax. It's nothing personal, really. Harry's just too cute to resist and my people aren't good at resisting a good-"

"He's an incubus, Edward," Harry interrupted, no doubt knowing that whatever the incubus had intended to say would have only irritated Edward further. "We stayed at his house for a few weeks and he knows that I'll kick his-"

"And where is Draco?" Santiago asked with a smirk. "Now that was a cold gush of wind with a strike of lightning."

"He's not here right now," Harry said. "And perhaps you should go to wherever you are going before he gets here. He's already tried to castrate you four times and succeeded at least twice."

Santiago shrugged. "He's not the first nor will he be the last," he said and then he grinned. "Besides, Severus rushed out of here so fast he didn't even have a chance to tell you. I'll be staying here until the battle's over."

Harry felt Edward stiffen even more and he nearly let out a groan. Oh fuck.

* * *

Draco could still feel the burn of embarrassment as they continued to walk to his house. The fact that every single member of Jacob's pack _knew_ about…oh God.

"If you want, I could tell you some really embarrassing things about them; equal footing, you know?" Jacob said, his voice filled with a hint of amusement and sympathy.

"How about you not think of anything we do in private while you're in that form," Draco said through clenched teeth. Jacob just grinned as he ran a hand through his short hair. He looked truly boyish at that moment. "Don't know if I'll be able to. It was really…nice…and…" he gave another goofy grin. "And absolutely unforgettable."

"_As much fun as it is to tease you –and believe me, this is pure entertainment- there's just some things I don't need to know. Like how flexible you are."_

Draco flinched as Embry's voice cut through to the front of his mind. How humiliating…

"I'm not ashamed," Jacob said softly, his hand grasping Draco's. "And no matter how much hassling I'll be getting, I don't care. I'm happy."

Draco felt some of his embarrassment leave him at Jacob's words. No doubt the shapeshifter would be feeling the sting of embarrassment soon enough once the bliss of having sex for the first time faded and yet Draco couldn't find it within himself to try and bring Jacob down.

He gave a sigh. "You're annoying," he said but gave the hand grasping his own a squeeze. "Just keep your enthusiasm low, I don't necessarily need the whole house knowing. I think my father is still here."

The mention of his father seemed to somber Jacob quickly and only seemed to irritate Draco further. Their walking continued, the fact that they had run more than halfway while in their wolf forms made it so they were nearly to their destination.

Draco took his wand out from where it was hidden and gave his wrist a flick. "_Finite_," he said and the air seemed to shimmer for a second as they passed it.

Only when they reached the porch did he give his wrist another flick and said another spell Jacob could barely make out, much less understand.

"We're here," Draco called out as they walked towards the living room.

Draco instantly stilled, noticing Santiago and nearly saw red. "What is he doing here!" He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Santiago stood from where he sat. "Ah, the little _príncipe_ returns," he said with a small bow before he took a few steps towards Draco.

Draco gave a rough sound that nearly resembled a snarl. "Don't you dare come any closer, you fucking asshole!"

Santiago gave a sharp whistle, his smirk growing large. "Aww, I see you're still a bit miffy with me. How sad."

"I mean it," Draco nearly snarled. "Keep your distance or this time, when I castrate you, there won't be any regeneration."

Santiago gave a dry snort. "You're neither the first nor the last to have tried to do such a thing with me or to my people. I can guarantee everything will grow back no matter if you slice, dice or just completely blow them off."

"Then I'll just keep slicing and dicing," Draco said and nearly every man winced. Santiago just gave another dry laugh. "You're too amusing. How do you expect me to not be a little tempted when you smell as good as Harry…" he stopped abruptly. "Don't tell me you've accumulated a vampire lover also."

"No," Jacob said roughly, his face dark and a hostile scowl in place. "But he has a friend that will beat the shit out of you if you're saying what I think you're saying."

Santiago gave a small sigh. "I find the most appealing individuals in fifty years and they're completely immune, what irony."

Remus cleared his throat. "Santiago," he called out and the incubus instantly turned his attention towards the werewolf. He gave a sultry smile and Remus simply smiled in return, seemingly completely unaffected.

"If you are going to stay here, there are some rules."

"_Sí, sí,_" Santiago said with a small nod. "I know. I'm sure they are the same that Draco and Harry requested while in my house."

"Brothel you mean," Draco muttered darkly.

"You stayed in a brothel?" Edward asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

Harry seemed to blush. "Well, he's an incubus and has five succubus sisters. The first three floors were _technically_ a brothel."

"Quite popular in our town too," Santiago said with a wicked grin. Draco gave a scoff of dark amusement.

Santiago simply shrugged. "What? Picking our victims by going house to house always gets the humans jumpy, God knows why seeing as it's probably the best sex they ever had-"

"You suck out their life force." Draco said with a disbelieving roll of his eyes. "Of course they protest afterwards!"

"They can stop us at any time," Santiago reminded him, "All they have to do is say no and we disappear."

"Unfortunately, there aren't many who can say no," Draco said with a pointed look.

Santiago shrugged. "I'm a sex demon; it's not like I'm going to make a living selling real estate. Besides, this way, I know who my sisters are sleeping with."

"Dirty sluts," Draco said and Santiago instantly gave a frown. "Now, now; no need to call them dirty. Sluts, maybe, but then again, I've seen nuns with more of a sex drive than you. Besides, how else are we supposed to get any energy?"

Draco simply gave a glare. "Just stay away from me."

Santiago gave a small grin. "I'll try."

"I hope you'll do more than just try," Remus said with another simple smile that was a bit sharper than usual. "I would hate to have to throw you out, Santiago."

Santiago gave a small bow. "Dumbledore said my assistance was needed, that my friends needed me. That's what I'm here for…I'll make sure to find my nourishment elsewhere."

"That's good to know," Sirius said as he walked back in, a glass in hand. "Because I know this great chastity-belt charm. Worked like a charm back in school; best prank ever."

"Been done," Santiago said with a small shrug, "And barely lasts."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but was distracted the moment Lucius entered the room. The aristocrat gave one look around the room, a brow raised in silent scorn before he turned towards Harry. "I'm being summoned," he announced and it was then that Harry noticed the blond grasping his arm.

Harry bit his lip. "Don't go if you're worried," he said. "Do you know if he suspects?"

Malfoy senior shrugged. "Severus has yet to mention such a thing and I have heard nothing from my other contacts."

"Then go," Harry said and Lucius gave a tilt of his head that could have been a bow. "As you wish." He turned, his eyes landing on Santiago for a moment. "Ah, the infamous incubus of Chile."

"How formal," Santiago said with a twitch of his lips. "I see where Draco gets it…his prudishness, however…not so much."

Lucius gave a small scoff, cynical and dry. "The ever present humor of a lowly demon." He turned, no longer paying Santiago any mind. "Behave yourself," he said to his son, barely sparing a glance to Jacob, before he walked out of the living room and out of the house.

"I assume you're here to discuss the possibility of your pack aiding us?"

Trust Remus to steer everyone back on track.

"Yes," Jacob said with a simple shrug. "Better if this was said personally."

"And?" Edward asked although he knew the answer already. Jacob's mind was anything but quiet.

"We'll help," Jacob said. "Our land is our top priority and no doubt they'll trespass. From what you've said, they're close enough to vampires now that we'll just instinctively hate them."

"It's almost poetic," Edward said sarcastically. Jacob didn't bother to reply to him. "Just give us a ring when you need us."

"Tomorrow," Harry said just as Jacob seemed to turn to leave.

"What?"

"Tomorrow we're going to do some sparring; flex the muscles and see how rusty we have all become. You and your pack are welcome to come."

"Huh," Jacob said, his lips twitching suspiciously.

"When did we decide to…?" Sirius began to ask but closed his mouth when he noticed the dry stare Harry and Remus sent him.

"We'll see," Jacob said with a small grin before turning and walking out. He brushed past Draco, the only farewell they allowed themselves at the moment.

"Aw, how cute," Santiago said, a grin threatening to split his face.

Draco gave him a withering glare before turning and also leaving the room. "Stay out of my room!" he said just as the door closed behind him.

Santiago gave a chuckle as he turned towards the two adult wizards. "So, where is my room?"

* * *

Harry gave a small annoyed sigh. "Santiago, I swear I'll light your ass on fire-"

"It's me," Edward said and Harry turned in his bed towards the door. "Oh…hi," Harry said with a grin. "I'm not used to you coming through the door."

Edward was frowning. "This incubus…should I be worried?"

"Nah," Harry mumbled as he scooted a bit to make room for Edward. "Like he said, all anyone has to do is refuse them and they're bound to disappear from within their target's sight."

"He seems to have a particular fondness for you," Edward said. Harry gave a simple shrug. "Maybe but like I said, it doesn't matter. His allure doesn't really work on me and either way I'm not attracted to him sexually, emotionally or any other way. He's a friend…a touchy-feely friend but a friend nonetheless."

Edward sighed. "I was very…angry when I saw him kiss you."

"I gave him a good kick," Harry said as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Edward's neck. He gave him a kiss.

"I noticed," Edward said, his voice soft.

"I don't want to talk about Santi," Harry said after a moment of silence. "I just want to be with you, alright, Edward?"

Edward sighed. "Alright," he whispered before he kissed Harry's neck. Edward did not know in what way Harry had meant by "I want you". Perhaps he was reassuring the vampire that he chose him over Santiago, perhaps he meant it literally and physically or perhaps it was something that had simply felt right to say.

It did not matter to Edward as he finally let himself have this- this creature he had decided long ago he wanted. It had been very easy to convince himself that he could just look and never touch but that had not lasted long. Then he had tried to convince himself that he would touch but not too much…he would look and love but never succumb to his most basic instinct. Now he simply told himself he would not hurt Harry.

The room was dim, light barely visible yet neither truly cared as Harry felt himself being lowered, a heaviness upon his chest as Edward hovered over him. He felt kisses against his neck and shoulder. Hands that seemed to materialize on his arms tightened their grip and made him shiver.

The hands, cold and smooth, grabbed his neck in a loving hold, the kisses still landing on his lips and jaw. Finally, those hands moved towards his shoulders, passing the bit of material before sliding towards his elbows. They left a cool impression on Harry's skin as they caressed his forearms and then rested on his hips.

Edward played with the hem of Harry's shirt, his finger just barely brushing against his belly and Harry gave an impatient noise into the kiss that had Edward chuckling. He inched the fabric up, slowly past his stomach and brushing against Harry's nipples. Harry pulled away from the kiss abruptly and grasping the shirt, pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor. He grabbed Edward's face and smashed their lips together with impatience, his hands shaking with emotion.

Edward eased his tongue in, took his time mapping out Harry's mouth before pulling away, his mouth trailed to the side of Harry's jaw before landing at the jugular. He felt the pulse underneath his tongue, could practically taste the sweet-copper of the blood pumping underneath the skin and with a small moan, he kissed the spot that pulsated fast and wild before closing his lips over it and sucking.

Harry felt the presence of Edward's teeth, could feel just how little it would take for him to start bleeding and yet it did nothing but arouse him, a small airy moan leaving him. He felt Edward's fingers on his chest, the cold fingertips ghosting teasingly across his skin before they brushed against a nub, the cold digits tweaking and squeezing his nipple in an idle manner.

He pulled away from Harry's throat, intoxicated and to the point where he saw hazy and moved to Harry's chest, taking in how his torso expanded like a bird's. He pressed his forehead against that small, tantalizing chest, his fingers caressing the rest of his torso, leaving fluttering touches on Harry's side and made Harry's breathing deeper and rapid.

"Edward," Harry sighed, his hands going into Edward's hair and fluttering to his neck. That seemed to snap the vampire out of his daze. He kissed Harry's belly, his tongue taking the tangy-sweet flavor of Harry's skin as he descended.

His fingers grasped the edge of Harry's pajamas and with a lazy care, slowly pushed them down. It exposed everything to him and as the soft skin of Harry's thighs was visible, he kissed it, his position on the bed changing as he loomed over the wizard. The pants were off leaving all of Harry op display. He kissed a knee, the thighs and seemed to hover over Harry's shaft before abruptly passing it and kissed Harry's lips.

"Asshole," Harry mumbled as he pushed forward until his chest rested against Edward's covered one and with a flip that would have made his Muay Thai instructor proud, he pushed Edward into the mattress. Edward gave a small chuckle as he leaned his head against the headboard, Harry sitting nearly on his lap. "In a rush, Harry?"

Harry gave an impish grin as he leaned down, his lips brushing against Edward's in a light kiss before it became deeper, his tongue sweeping in and taking control. He was careful with Edward's teeth, his tongue coaxing Edward's into his mouth while his hands brushed against Edward's clothed shoulders before they trailed to his chest where his fingers made quick work of the buttons.

He brushed the shirt off Edward's strong shoulders, his hands quickly returning to Edward's neck as the vampire nearly ripped the shirt off, his arms immediately snaking around Harry's naked hip and slamming the wizard against him.

Harry moaned into the kiss, no longer gentle but almost violent in its urgency and passion. Edward gave a small groan as he pulled away, his lips landing on Harry's neck where he sucked and licked, trying to get at the liquid gold underneath Harry's skin without breaking the flesh. Harry moaned, his grip around Edward's head pressing the vampire deeper into his flesh, his hands shaking as Edward continued his torture. The space between them disappeared as he pressed even closer, his dick between them nearly aching, pre-cum slicking the friction between them as Harry shifted, trying to quench that ache and thirst in his belly. He could feel the swelling of Edward's cock, feel the heat (the only heat that ever came from Edward) underneath him and so very close to his entrance, and he moaned again as he pushed down, earning a hiss from Edward.

Harry's fingers did not stay clutching Edward's skull. They traveled, skimmed over cold flesh and towards Edward's jeans.

He ignored Edward's growl of disapproval as he moved, pulling his neck out of Edward's reach and smashed their lips together. His fingers trailed across Edward's abdomen before he toyed with the button and zipper until they were open and gaping. His hands fluttered through the gap, brushing against the aching bulge. He caressed it with the tip of his fingers coyly despite the lust that twisted in his belly, Edward giving a moan into the kiss and earning a grin from Harry. He became more adventurous, his hands slipping further down and grasping the stiffened member. Edward gave a grunt, his hold around Harry's neck tightening until it was almost painful, yet Harry barely registered it as he moved his hand to the base where he gave a squeeze, caressing towards the head, his cool, smooth nail stroking the tip.

"Fuck," Edward grumbled, a mere breath away from Harry who grinned, mischievous eyes dancing.

He took in Edward's labored breathing, his half-closed eyes and stiff shoulders; he gave the dick in his hand another twist and jerk, earning a small groan from his lover.

He disappeared lower to Edward's abdomen where he gave a it kiss, the vampire seeming to shift away yet still keeping Harry close by the hold around his neck.

Harry pulled the penis from its loose confinement, his breath ghosting over the head and sending a shiver down Edward's spine. "Ha-" Edward choked on the word as Harry's mouth engulfed him, taking his throbbing member into wet warmth.

He was large- almost too large for Harry's mouth but Harry moved his tongue, brushed it against the member and suddenly, he had enough room to take in Edward's bittersweet taste. His head bobbed, sliding the shaft in and nearly all out, grasping the base and giving it a gentle squeeze. He licked the head, blew and engulfed it before giving it a quick, harsh suck.

Edward let out a hiss. His grip jerked Harry forward, nearly choking him on his dick. Harry stilled, his green eyes flickering up and giving Edward a glare.

"Harry," Edward hissed, exasperated. How could Harry blame him? With such a wicked-

Harry wrapped his tongue around the head, slurped at the pre-cum that was freely dripping out and then hovered over the member, a glint of impatience in his eyes. "Off," he said with a sharp tug to Edward's pants.

"Demanding," Edward mumbled, his shoulders still stiff and his face tight as he tried to control himself. He had been so close to coming-

"It'll be uncomfortable," Harry said as he brushed his hand over where Edward grasped his neck. "Edward."

The vampire seemed to battle with himself before reluctantly letting the boy go. He swung his legs over the edge where he pulled off his pants. Harry shifted next to him, his thin arms reaching out towards the nightstand where he searched through it until he found whatever he was looking for.

Edward raised an eyebrow. Harry shrugged, noticing the look. "What? I knew sooner or later we would-"

His head landed on the fluffy pillow and he blinked, surprised. His mouth opened to comment but Edward covered it with his own, his tongue plundering in and stealing Harry's breath away.

He poured lube into his palms, rubbed it evenly and made his hands slick and slippery as he nudged Harry's legs apart with his knees, his cold, silky fingers trailing over his thighs and ghosting over his shaft before they traveled to Harry's entrance.

"Cold," Harry mumbled, a shiver running through him as Edward managed to slick one finger in without much difficulty. Edward's chuckle vibrated in his chest as he leaned and kissed Harry's shoulder. He twisted his finger, curled it just slightly, trying to spread the lube as the warm muscles clamped down around him. Harry's short moan, breathless and wanton, went straight to Edward's cock which jolted in anticipation. He closed his eyes, tried to breathe normally, tried to get his control back. Yet the moment he opened his eyes to Harry's sprawled body, his legs apart, left knee slightly bent, chest rising and falling with his ragged breathing –Edward felt nearly all sanity leave him.

He inserted another finger roughly, a gasp his reward and he scissored them, stretching the walls. The third digit hurt and Harry seemed to shrink away yet pull forward at the same time. Edward kissed him, a slow, distracting kiss as he continued to move his fingers inside. Harry hissed, moaned, and cried into the kiss, shivers running through him and his whole body quivered in delight and slight pain. Edward caressed Harry's side with his unoccupied hand as he pulled the digits out, a sound of disappointment leaving Harry.

"Harry," he whispered, trying to gain Harry's attention. Harry's eyes opened, two slits of liquid emerald.

"I- I'm ok," he said, his voice a notch higher.

Edward gave his forehead a kiss. "I love you," he said and he received a small, shaky laugh in response. "M'too," Harry whispered.

Edward coated his dick with a handful of lube, barely spending a moment on it, before positioning himself at Harry's entrance. His entrance quivered at the intrusion but relented at Edward's insistence, Harry's hands clutching the fabric. Edward didn't still as he continued slowly in, taking in Harry's face that seemed pinched with concentration and pain. He let out a shaky breath and Edward was fully in, his fingers digging into Harry's hips.

"Fuck," Harry choked out, "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Why do you have to be so-" Edward moved his hips, his cock moving even deeper and hitting a sweet spot. "No-nah! Fuck!" Harry gasped, his eyes wide and glazed with startled pleasure, "Oh fuck!"

Edward smirked as he planted an open kiss to Harry's shoulder. "Thank you," he mumbled smugly.

"Ju-just move," Harry ordered and yet it came out like a plea, his voice shaking.

Edward pulled out only to thrust back in, the head hitting his prostrate once more and Harry's back arched off the bed and his chest collided with Edward's. The cry left his throat, his hands gripping Edward's shoulders as his hips rolled forward to meet Edward's thrust. The thrusts were quick, rough and sent Harry jolting in the bed more than once. Yet they weren't fast enough, hard enough.

He wrapped a leg around Edward's hip, didn't bother swallowing his cries and whimpers of pleasure as Edward continued to hit that same sweet spot.

Harry's noises, his near wanton expression, his rushing blood and the tight warmth around his throbbing cock was what was tipping him over the edge but the softness of Harry's skin, the way his emerald eyes fluttered open and closed with pleasure and contentment, the way his chest moved rapidly like a hummingbird's –it all reminded him of the delicacy of Harry and it kept him on that edge, not an inch forward.

Yet it was so good –so warm and tight, soft and jut too nerve-wracking that he wondered why he hadn't cumed yet. Harry clamped down even tighter and Edward stilled, had to, as he closed his eyes and a growl left him as his hands shifted towards Harry's side, his chest, and shoulders, his grip tight as he tried to bring himself back from heaven.

"Edward, Edward, Edward," Harry whispered as his head thrashed from side to side, the name becoming a mantra that spurred Edward forward, had him pushing further in, had Harry take him deeper, closer.

Harry's hands were on him, on his stomach, caressing his face, gripping his shoulders –fluttering around as if they wanted to touch all of him and Edward leaned in, kissed those bruised lips and coaxed out that wicked tongue.

He moved a hand from Harry's chest to his cock, grasped it in his cold hand and that earned him a yelp that turned into a shaky moan. He pumped the cock leisurely, almost torturous in its pace, as his thrusts became shorter and quicker. He pulled away, his mouth on Harry's chest as he kissed the sweaty skin and erect nipples.

He was so close- there, there, and with a burning too good for words, with a tightness that had his body curling, his body thrusting even closer to Harry's, he came hard and with a coldness sweeping through Harry. Harry's climax was not far behind, his arms around Edward's neck tightening, his cry hot and soft yet loud to Edward and made up of a pleasant echo.

For a long while, the only noise in the room was their ragged breathing and the sound of wet and dry kisses, soft moans and gentle laughter.

Life, for that night, for that moment shared between the two, had stilled and had turned heavenly.

* * *

Anyway, so very, very sorry for such a late update. My laptop crashed and then there's the fact that I've been so very busy! Classes has started (I'm a freshman in college –smiles- ) and I'm simply getting use to the whole university life. I'm actually in the middle of midterms.

Just to make sure you all understood, **yes, Jacob and Draco did have sex**. Main reason I didn't go into specifics, well…it would have taken forever to write the sex scene. Then there's the fact that the first sex scene I wanted to write is with Edward and Harry but I've had it planned that Jacob and Draco would wound up having sex before the other two. But relax, I do plan to write them (Jacob and Draco) having sex, -wink-

So yeah, hope you guys liked this chapter and thanks for those who have stuck with this story.

Oh! There's a **poll** on my profile plus **redpen88 has been making some photo-manip for me and some covers**. Links are on my profile under the Twilight's Bloom section.

**Translations:**

_corazón mío _– My heart

_Tranquilo, tranquilo- _Easy, Easy

_Príncipe- _Prince

_Sí, sí- _Yes, yes.

**P.S.**_A Snapshot of Reminiscing_ **was supposed to be up**! I had actually written the first one-shot/chapter for it but that was in my laptop…-sigh- Anyway, **I'm thinking of updating the first chapter** –a different chapter than I originally made- **before the end of October**. **Keep a look out for it**! (btw, this is that story that I mentioned being a side-project for Twilight's Bloom)

P.S.S: For those of you who haven't noticed, I've been changing the summary in the title section of the chapter and sometimes on the actual summary of the story. Usually, that quick summary will tell you what the chapters will be about. This chapter has a different summary and it tells what the next few chapters plus this one will center around. Just a tip for those who like spoilers.

Any questions, comments, etc., please review! I try to always get back to the reviewers that make specific comments or ask questions.

**Next Chapter Summary**: The morning after with some nasty bruises and other…problems. A friendly (or maybe not) sparring. Bella and H make an appearance. Santi's sisters show up and cause a bit of a stir. What did Voldemort promise the vampires in exchange for their help? What is Sirius fate now that The Rat is in Order 'custody'? Also, the Weasley family. (not necessarily in that order)


	20. Tuberose

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer Meyer and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Warning(s):Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Now **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]; Jacob/Draco; Sirius/Remus; Ron/Hermione

**Summary:** Paradise happens with few people; the moment you start _**adding**_ people, that's when paradise starts to crumble and real life kicks in.

**Note:** Always take the time to read my **Ending Notes**. I usually write little comments of importance! NOT BETAED!

* * *

**Chapter XVII  
Tuberose**  
Dangerous Pleasure

* * *

Harry awoke to a very numb shoulder, a cold side and a pleasant ache in his lower back.

"Sleep well?" Edward whispered in his ear. Harry gave a small grin, but refused to open his eyes. "And had a very pleasant dream."

"Really?" Edward asked, amused. "Care to share?"

"Imagine: you, me and chocolate syrup."

Edward gave a rich laugh and Harry joined in, his eyes opening and shining with mirth.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked, suddenly serious and with his eyes roaming Harry's covered body.

"Hmm…" Harry mumbled as he shifted underneath the covers slightly. "Sore…my joints want to be popped but very satisfied."

Edward eyed him as if he didn't quite believe him. Harry glared. "Don't," he said, his voice a bit sharp. "Trust me when I say I was expecting a limb to be completely missing by the way you've been acting but you see, everything's good. You will not ruin what we just did Edward or so help me, I'll fling you out the window and down on your car."

"Aggressive," Edward commented dryly.

"Well, you're acting like an idiot," Harry said with a sigh. "I liked it and you were great," he gave a quick grin. "Just don't let your ego get too big…"

"Hmm," Edward said with a smug look that made him look boyish. "If anyone should be congratulated, it is you. You have a wicked tongue."

Harry laughed, the pitch of it expressing his sudden embarrassment and he hid his face into his pillow. "I can't believe we're having this conversation. Let's stop stroking our male egos, yeah?"

Edward leaned and gave Harry's exposed shoulder –coincidently, the numb one- a kiss. "I cannot help it…you were very…"

Harry gave another quick laugh and Edward didn't have to see his face to know he was blushing. "I stayed in a brothel, you expected me to not know anything?"

Edward pulled away, his face slack with surprise. The silence suddenly felt so awkward that it hit Harry how his words sounded. He pulled his face from the pillow. "Wait, wait, that came out so wrong. Really wrong."

Edward instantly relaxed, his features showing his relief. Harry hit his shoulder. "Should I be insulted how easily you jumped to that conclusion?"

Edward gave a small smile, perhaps apologetic and Harry sighed. "Well, I did make it sound like I was…" he shook his head. "What I meant was that there was a lot of sex around. We were staying on the top floor while the 'business' was done downstairs on the first three floors. You wouldn't believe how many times I walked in on a blowjob."

"Huh," Edward said and Harry nodded, agreeing with whatever he had heard in Edward's tone. "It was like a…like a train wreck really…and it was usually just out of no where so I would stand there for half of it, completely stunned."

"Hm."

"Yeah…Santi, of course, always thought it was funny and he managed to always find me there, staring and it was just embarrassing. I mean, he didn't care, and you'd think he would seeing as it was his sisters, but I couldn't look the girls in the eyes for days after it. Learned a few tricks though."

"I noticed."

Harry laughed, suddenly coy. "I'm glad my moments of embarrassment and voyeurism came in handy." His eyes landed on the headboard. "Why is that cracked?"

"Better it than you," Edward said with a frown. "Probably when I smashed my head against it."

"Huh," Harry said. "And they say I have a thick one." His arm shifted underneath the cover, his numb shoulder suddenly throbbing. He ignored it as he tapped Edward's forehead. "You'll get wrinkles," he said with a small sigh before letting his arm drop. The pain wasn't going away. He closed his eyes, a shuddering breath leaving him. Edward suddenly started moving.

"You're leaving?" he asked as he opened his eyes.

"Hm…" Edward mumbled. "We're having guest today. An old…friend of the family."

"That doesn't sound pleasant."

"Yves gets very…nervous when said individual visits. I'm not going to school, none of us are," Edward commented as he continued to change. "I'll come back tonight."

Harry hummed, the pain on his shoulder suddenly becoming very distracting. He opened his mouth to tell Edward but the vampire leaned and gave his slightly opened lips a kiss. "Love you," he whispered and Harry sighed, for a second forgetting about the pain.

Edward pulled away, a small smile gracing his features before he disappeared.

Harry suddenly remembered the pain. He sat up, his hand clutching his shoulder as he let out a hiss. "Fuck," he said, his eyes starting to shin with tears.

This, this was what he sort of- kind of- didn't like about his magic. Pain and his magic did not go well together. At times, his magic would numb the pain but it didn't always do it and just as quickly as it had started to ease the pain, it would stop. No doubt falling asleep in an after-sex daze had numbed the pain but waking up and then using the abused shoulder had reawakened it.

"Damn," he said once more, his whole body suddenly hurting like hell. He hadn't been lying when he said he had felt sore and his joints protesting but now…damn, now it was just horrible.

He moved towards the edge of the bed, his legs untangling themselves from the sheets and protesting every movement. He stood on shaky legs, his back complaining the sudden stance and he let out another small gasp of pain as his joints popped and nearly creaked. "Good grief, I'm not old enough to be having creaking joints," he whispered to himself as he walked towards the door. He made a quick stop, grabbing a towel and a bathrobe that he slowly put on.

He arrived in the bathroom what felt like hours later. He leaned against the door, taking in gulps of air as his whole body protested the small journey. "Fuck," he said as he slowly took off the robe, using only his uninjured arm. He let the towel and robe hang on the rack before turning towards the mirror.

"Well damn," he said, surprised.

His torso was covered in bruises with his hips having dark imprints of Edward's hands. His shoulders and neck were a mess, the bruises and hickeys a large contrast between his skin. He looked down, noticing the lighter marks on his legs and the hickeys that seemed almost painted on his belly. He shifted and winced. He could feel the damage on his lower back and turning slightly so he could see the area, gave a small whistle in surprise.

"Hmm…" he mumbled, as he slowly flexed his arms –those weren't nearly as covered in bruises- stretched his legs and popped his joints into what seemed like more comfortable positions.

His whole body ached with the movements but at least some of the tension was gone, and the pain had lessened significantly.

And his shoulder was definitely dislocated. He traced the injured shoulder with his fingers, knowing he would need help popping it back into place. "Shit," he said.

He couldn't call Draco, the blond would freak. He let out a small sigh, knowing who he would need to call. He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his hips. "Santi," he called out. "I know you can hear me."

He heard the chuckle first before he saw Santiago slide through the wall as if he were a ghost. "You rang my…oh…wow," he said, as he blinked. "Now those are some possession marks."

"Shut up," he grumbled. "Just- just help me put this shoulder back into place. It's been long enough."

Santiago gave a small, almost apologetic grin. "This is going to hurt, _mi vida_," he warned as his hands landed in the right position. "On three…_uno, dos_," he popped it into place before he reached three and released Harry nearly as quickly as the act was done.

Harry bit his lip as he chocked back the scream that threatened to leave him. He sat down on the covered toilet, his hand grasping at the aching shoulder. "I-I really hate that part," he said as he opened his eyes and tried to smile. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Santi tilted his head. "Did your lover not notice your predicament?"

"No," Harry said.

"How odd, vampires are very sharp creatures."

"I wasn't out of bed yet," Harry said.

"Hmm…" Santi said, a thoughtful look present. "And you did not tell him?"

"Santi," Harry said with an annoyed look. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop analyzing my relationship," Harry grounded out as he stood up and walked towards the sink.

"Is that what I was doing?"

"Yep," Harry said, starting to brush his teeth.

"Huh," Santi said. "I was merely curious, Harry," he said, the name sounding almost unused on his tongue. "This relationship you have with the vampire…very, very dangerous."

Harry grumbled, continuing his brushing.

"Vampires are very possessive," he said, "Deathly so…and aggressive."

"Edward does have a temper," Harry said dryly once he spat the paste and foam out. He rinsed his mouth with the tap water.

Santi smiled thinly. "You think you can handle a vampire once he has claimed you as his mate?"

"Not sure. I'll find out though."

"They live very long lives," Santi continued. "And once they claim a mate, even if they leave said mate, that claim is always there. Very territorial creatures. And your Edward…he seems very possessive indeed."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Santi…"

"Sorry, sorry; just giving my opinion." He was suddenly very close to Harry, locking Harry between his chest and the sink, his breath on the back of Harry's neck. Harry locked eyes with him through the mirror. "It's safer to have sex with me than with a vampire, Harry," he mumbled, his eyes serious and his lips tugged into something that could have been considered a frown if it had been on any other face. "-and that's not safe at all. This was him controlling himself…what will happen when he loses that control…and he will, Harry…he will lose that control. His instincts tell him he has a right to you, a right to your body," he kissed a shoulder and Harry leaned away, a glare suddenly in place. "And unlike me, saying no will not make him stop."

"You're saying he'll rape me."

"Not if you're willing," Santi said with a small shrug. "He will not mean to, he will feel most guilty afterwards, but he is what is he, just as I am what I am. He cannot keep his most natural instinct at bay for long."

"Thanks Santi but-" Harry started as he shifted away from the sink and Santi. "-I need to take a shower so-"

Santi was suddenly an inch away, that same expression as before there. "You think I am…lying? Exaggerating, _amor mio_?" His eyes were truly like liquid. "Vampires are not good at holding back. They are sensual creatures, their want and need builds up. Holding back is not something they were meant to do but this Edward must so as not to hurt you…and then there will come a time where he will not be able to, where he will take you and hurt you or turn you if you're lucky. What then, Harry?"

Harry stared at him, suddenly serious and stubborn. "You always analysis everything, Santi. Always looking for the bad in everything…always looking for an _excuse_. According to you, it's already too late. I'm Edward's and saying no will just bring me trouble…good thing I love him and still want to be with him, huh?"

He crossed his arms in front of him loosely, his hands holding onto his elbows. "Please go, Santi. I want to take a shower."

Santi tilted his head, suddenly smiling. "If that is what you wish, my friend."

He walked towards the door but did not bother to open it as he phased through the door. Harry suddenly let out the breath of air he was holding.

* * *

Draco was downstairs with his father when Harry entered the kitchen. They were sipping tea and Harry was stilled for a moment. It was not the first time that Harry noted how much Draco resembled his father only slightly. The first time he had met Lucius Malfoy, he had thought Draco an exact copy of his father, but it was only recently that he began to notice the differences and those differences seemed to overshadow most of the similarities.

Draco had his father's hair and his eyes but even those two characteristics seemed slightly different. Draco didn't like his hair too long; it didn't even reach the side of his chin, the back cut slightly shorter than the front. Lucius wore his hair long, falling past his shoulders and neatly tied back with a simple black ribbon. Yet it was the same shade of light blonde and their eyes were the same shade of grey with the rare flicks of blue and green. Harry had never seen eyes quite like those. Grey eyes were already uncommon and even Sirius's grey eyes weren't quite like the two Malfoys. Yet the difference in eyes between father and son was perhaps the shade. Draco's eyes were lighter than Lucius's. Perhaps it spoke more about their character but all Harry knew was that Draco's grey eyes were nearly silver in their lightness while Lucius's eyes were truly grey.

"Mr. Potter, are you planning on standing there the whole morning?"

"That wasn't the plan," Harry said as he snapped out of his musing. "Morning."

"Good morning," Draco replied, quickly followed by his father.

"Have you been staying the night, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Why ever do you ask?" Lucius said with a raised brow. "Have I become a nuisance?"

"You would know if you had," Harry retorted with a quick smile. "No, I am simply curious. You have been here every morning since…"

"Ah…" Lucius mumbled. "Well, danger is upon us and one cannot be too careful. Besides, I thought you would like to know how my meeting with the Dark Lord went."

"You're alive and kicking, so I assume he doesn't suspect anything."

"A sharp one, you are, Mr. Potter," Lucius said with a small smile as he sipped his tea. Harry could see the mockery in the smile however but it didn't bother him. Lucius Malfoy would not be Lucius Malfoy if his words weren't nearly always covered with mockery or some form of condescension. "He was rather upset with my lack of appearances lately and did…punish me accordingly," he waved his arm and Harry noticed how it seemed to shake.

He felt that same tug at his heart that he always felt whenever Voldemort hurt someone; perhaps that was one of his roles. He was the human side of Voldemort, the side that felt remorse for the Dark Lord's action while the Dark Lord went about, not feeling an ounce of regret.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, "Have you talked to Snape? Maybe-"

"It's nothing prominent, Mr. Potter, I assure you, nor is it anything that needs to be looked at," Lucius interrupted. "I only wished to visit my son and see how you were doing."

"Fantastic," Harry said with a small nod and a quick grin. "The two of you hungry?"

"Not particularly," Lucius said as he stood. "I think I should be heading out; no doubt I have overstayed my welcome."

"No," Harry said with a reassuring grin. "You would know if you had. There'd be yelling and curses and…well…you'd just know, Mr. Malfoy."

"Be that as it may," Malfoy said with a glint in his eyes that showed a dark humor. "I have business to attend to…people to see…finances to attend to. I have been neglecting my duties far too much."

"Then I wish you a good day," Harry mumbled before turning. He heard Lucius's returning gesture but it was only when he was sure the man had left did Harry turn from the refrigerator and to Draco.

"What happened?" he asked, knowing Draco was upset about something.

"He asked questions," Draco replied casually as he traced the rim of the cup with his finger.

"Questions?"

"About Jacob…how long have I known him, is he just a shapeshifter, how old is he? What about the tribe? He just asked questions, some of them as inane as 'is he left-handed'."

"Why would-" yet the words died on his lips. Harry gave a sigh. "He wants to see how much you know about Jacob…how much you care."

Draco gave a small shrug, his face the perfect mask of indifference yet Harry noticed the flicker in his eyes that showed his worry. "What did you say?"

"I answered his questions," Draco replied, "And then reminded him that knowing Jacob was part of the plan."

"Plan?"

"I left that obscured for a reason," Draco said. "He's fishing and he'll continue to until he's completely satisfied that nothing's going on between Jacob and me…and seeing as that's not true, he'll continue to dig. My father's no idiot and he knows me."

"I could-"

"No," Draco interrupted, "I'll think of something…something."

"Does that mean that you plan to…fight for this Draco?" Harry asked tentatively as he sat next to his friend. Draco frowned, his expression showing his displeasure in Harry's question. "Why do you ask me such…" He gave a small jerk of his head before bringing the tea to his lips.

"Draco," Harry said with a sigh. "What are you going to do when-"

"What you would do," Draco cut off curtly. "Follow my instinct and pray it turns out right. If I have one-third of your luck, I'll get the cake and be able to eat it too."

Harry didn't answer, his gaze drilling a hole into Draco's skull but the blond ignored it, his hands tightening their grip on the small cup.

He loved Jacob, there was no doubt about that, but what was at stake…his family, his father…his heritage. Draco's lips curled into a small frown. If only he truly could have his cake and be able to eat it too.

"Ah, awake and about I see!" the voice was like drills in Draco's skull and his small frown turned into a dark scowl.

"How long are you staying here, again?" Draco asked with a glare at Santi's direction.

"Not nearly as long as you stayed with me," Santi answered with a simple smile. "I am only here to help."

Draco grumbled, his words spiteful and Santi heard them but he simply laughed. "Oh little dragon, if I were anyone else, I would be insulted. I don't think I've ever met a person to hold such a grudge over something so…small."

"I don't appreciate being molested!" Draco snapped. "You and your sisters nearly-"

"We stopped," Santi said with a patient yet incredulous smile. "And how were we to know? It was all in good fun, yes?"

"Santi, how about you stop digging?" Harry said idly. "You're up to your eyes at the moment."

"Hmm…" Santi mumbled. "Well, he says he does not like being molested and yet…"

Draco's shoulders stiffened, his glare back in place and Santi laughed, perhaps finding something amusing in Draco's reaction. "I can smell it, _chiquito_," he nearly cooed. "The wolf left quite the mark on you."

Draco stood. "You can't just-"

"Relax, relax," Santi said with a small sigh. "I don't have nearly as big of a mouth as my sisters…and the last thing I want is to see Lucius Malfoy angry…" there was something in his grin that showed he didn't quite care about Lucius Malfoy, that the man presented no threat to him but still, Draco relaxed, his slightly worried expression melting.

"Thank you," he grumbled, his reluctance evident.

"_Por nada, por nada_," Santi said softly before turning. "I'm going out. I'm hungry."

"See, he's not so bad," Harry said with a knowing grin.

"Whatever," Draco grumbled. "He's still an-" yet something stopped him. He turned. "Today is that stupid sparring, isn't it?"

"Hmm…"

"Do you think he will participate?"

"He'll beat you."

Draco scowled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Harry shrugged. "He'd beat me too," Harry admitted. "He's a sly old fox."

"I only asked because if I have to go and fetch-"

"Love how you refer to him as a dog," Harry interrupted with a wry grin.

Darco glared. "If I have to fetch Jacob, I'd rather do it now while it's still clear."

"You think he'll be awake?"

"How should I know?"

"I just assumed you two have some sort of telepathic link now that the two of you went at it like rabbits." Draco couldn't tell if Harry was being serious or not.

"You're a child."

"Ha, and you're an old man pushing his seventies. At least I'm able to move without dislocating my hip."

"Wizards live longer than muggles so by age seventy I would still be able to-"

"It was a joke, Draco," Harry said with a sign. "And besides, wizards don't age that slowly. We get a decade, maybe if really lucky, two, more than a muggle."

"Still enough that at seventy I can move without dislocating my hip."

"Look, whatever," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "You sucked the fun out of this discussion a while ago." He suddenly smiled. "So…can I come?"

"To where?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"With you," Harry said before adding, "to Jacob's house."

"Why?"

"Well, I never have gone," Harry said with a grin. "I mean, I've barely been on their property and I thinks that's a bit odd and all. Besides, they're technically supposed to be my allies…at least that's what we told the Order…and your dad." He gave a small shrug at Draco's startled expression. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I doubt Dumbledore actually believed they were my allies and not necessarily just yours but…well, the rest of the Order and your dad. It'd be better if they think the pack is here because they like me."

"They do like you."

"One of them called me vampire-boy," Harry said with a small snort of laughter. "It's no real insult; I've heard worse but still. I want to get to know them; I think they have a bad impression of me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm dating their worst enemy, I've defended the Cullens and I've threatened them more than once I think."

"When?" Draco asked in surprise.

Harry tallied the times with his fingers. "There was that time we had that big meeting between the pack and the Cullens…separate accounts with Jacob- nothing big really, just me telling him I didn't like him insulting Edward all that much. Oh and then there's that time I followed them after the Order meeting."

"You what!"

"Well yeah," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "I told Jacob to get his priorities straight and come talk to you because you sure as hell weren't going to open that connection first."

Draco seemed completely stumped.

"You're welcome," Harry said with a small grin. Draco suddenly glared. "I never said I needed your help."

"Must be physic then because I knew you did."

"You're just nosey."

"Like you aren't," Harry grumbled. "I'm surprised you-" Harry bit his tongue. "Never mind."

"No, no; what? What were going to say?"

"Nothing."

"Harry!"

"What? Nothing, geez," Harry said with a small shrug. "You don't tell me everything. I mean, if you hadn't needed my Cloak, I probably wouldn't have _known _that you and Jacob-"

"Oh my god," Draco cut through, his face twisted into a grimace. Harry winced; him and his big mouth. Now Draco knew. "Oh Merlin," Draco continued to moan, "I-I can't believe you!"

Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest, suddenly feeling defensive and self-conscious.

"How could you!"

Harry glared. "About the same way you could!"

"That's completely different!"

"It's the same act!" Harry snapped. "What, what, you can have sex but I can't!"

"This has nothing to-" Draco gave a rough growl before closing his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry. I was being...it was a shock." He took a deep breath, his hands running through his hair.

Harry shifted away and hid the wince that the action caused yet it was like Draco read his mind. "Are you hurt?" he asked, his hand twitching as if he just stopped himself from touching Harry.

"I'm fine," Harry said softly.

"That's not what I asked you," Draco said with annoyance and though clenched teeth. "I asked if you were hurt. I've seen you climb up a bloody mountain with a broken leg all the while saying 'I'm fine', so forgive me if I don't quite believe that line!"

"I have a few bruises," Harry said with a defiant look in place. "And I'm slightly sore but the way _you _were limping at times yesterday, you have no right to say anything about it!"

"No right! He could have killed you!"

"Jacob isn't a little puppy!" Harry snapped. "He had the same possibility of loosing control!" Harry's magic was on the surface of his skin and Draco was reminded of a cat whose tail had been stepped on. He instantly calmed his own anger.

He knew Harry was right and perhaps that was the hardest thing to admit. Jacob had a temper to him, had a creature in him that could have come out during their intimate encounter. _'We can't always control ourselves…anger is the usual trigger…but not the only one.' _

He was reminded of Emily and her scars and Draco sighed as he found himself sitting down, his posture unusually slouched.

Harry looked mad yet hurt and his words reflected his emotions. "I get it; I do. I know about his strength and I know just how…_risky_ it is but damn it, Draco. I can't go on in this relationship not being able to trust Edward, not being able to trust that he can control himself."

"I know."

"He's a vampire," Harry said softly, a bit of his anger leaving. "And it's unbelievable that he can control his bloodlust…the fact that he hasn't taken a bite…" Harry shook his head. "I'm going to trust him…just like you trust Jacob."

"I know."

Harry rubbed his eyes. "How about we just…can we just go and get Jacob?"

Draco glanced at the clock as if he wasn't sure of his answer. Harry wasn't entirely fooled. "Fine, he should be awake by now."

* * *

Harry didn't comment on how well Draco knew the way or on how relaxed Draco seemed to become the deeper into the area they entered. Harry truly did like Forks, mostly because of the forests and also because of the Cullens.

They arrived to a large piece of land and a humble home. Harry could see the large boys scattered on the front porch and as they made their way towards them, one of them shouted Draco's name and the rest, in union, turned towards the two wizards.

'_Creepy,_' Harry thought with a small grin. Draco frowned beside him. "I hate it when they do that."

"And the vampire-boy!" Embry said the moment they reached the porch.

"I love how that nickname stuck," Harry said dryly and roll of his green eyes. "Well, at least you're not telling me I stink."

"You don't," one blurted out. The other boys turned towards him, a look of surprise evident. Harry grinned. "Well, thanks…uh?"

"Paul," the shapeshifter grumbled, a look of discomfort in place.

"Well Paul, I think I'm gonna like you," Harry said, still grinning.

The man-child blushed and he seemed to fidget all of a sudden. "All I said was that you didn't smell, that's all."

"Well, after being told I stink and called 'vampire-boy', you just complimented me," Harry said with a small scoff.

"Of course you bond with the brute," Draco grumbled, a quick glare in Paul's direction.

"Be nice, Draco," Harry said absently as if he was use to saying such things. He gave Paul a pat on his arm. "Ignore him. He sometimes doesn't even know he does it."

Paul's glare didn't waver. "So long as he keeps away from me."

"Well why would I want to be anywhere near you," Draco spat.

A growl, animalistic and rough, rumbled in Paul's chest. Harry gave a sigh as he gave the boy's cheek a small pat. "Oh relax, there's not enough room for two temperamental beings here and sadly, I've called dibs."

Embry and Quil gave a roaring laugh and the other boy Harry didn't know, snickered behind his hand. Paul's surprise seemed to have made his anger disappear. Harry grinned. "That's better."

Paul cleared his throat, his face showing his discomfort and yet he seemed almost amused at Harry's antics.

"Where's Jacob?" Draco asked impatiently. Quil gave a chuckle. "Ah, you miss your lover-boy?"

"How about you not talk anymore and I'll let you keep your tongue?" Draco snapped.

"That's a yes," said the unnamed boy. He turned towards Harry as if sensing the younger wizard's curiosity. "I'm Jared by the way."

"Nice ta' meet'cha," Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair. "So, you blokes up for it?"

"Up for what?"

"A nice old sparring lesson," Harry did a punching motion with his fist. "It's fun and we could go over the spells you should avoid like you life depended on it…which it probably would."

"We would tell them to avoid all of the spells, poppet," Draco said with a small scoff, "All of them will probably get them killed one way or another."

"You're underestimating us again, Draco," Quil said with a quick grin.

Draco shrugged. He glanced around. "Where did you say Jacob was?"

"I didn't."

"Well say it then."

"He's with Sam and the others," Embry said with a shrug. "They'll be back in a bit." He turned towards Harry. "Sparring?"

"Yeah; we pretty much fight and beat the shit out of the other and then grumble when the other person plays dirty," he said with a quick pointed look towards Draco.

Draco scoffed in disbelief. "Oh don't you even dare, spitefire. You're the one who doesn't follow the rules of an official duel."

"I don't know the official rules of an official duel," Harry with a cheeky grin. "But that doesn't matter. You should come; Jacob said you would."

"The moron forgets he has duties here," Jared grumbled.

Harry blinked. "Well, the pack did agree to help, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And trading secrets, our side doing the secret-telling, isn't that part of the helping out?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok then," Harry said with a firm nod. "Besides, Edward won't be there."

"Your bloodsucker?" Paul asked with a curl of his lips that showed his distaste.

"Yeah, my own little mosquito," Harry said sarcastically. "Are you coming or not?"

"And you sure the Cullens won't be there?"

"At night most likely," Harry said, "But Edward has a family thing to attend to; family friend or something like that," he waved his hand as if dismissing his words. "So yeah, you up for it…?"

"We should wait for Sam," Jared mumbled towards the four of the pack as if the two wizards couldn't hear him. "Just in case."

"He's probably going to say yes."

"But we don't know that," Paul grumbled.

"It's like we're not even here," Harry said with fake wonder. Draco sighed. "Look, why don't we just wait until the rest of the pack returns, yes?" He rubbed his eyes. "Honestly."

"He has no patience for these types of things," Harry said as he walked towards one of the rails and hopped on top of it, his legs swinging outward. "Neither do I really but my type of impatience is the adorable and childish kind; he's the spoiled prince type."

"You could leave and then come back," Paul suggested with a small frown towards Draco's direction.

"I'm not walking back home in this bloody humidity just so I have to come back in a little while." Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I'll wait, thank you."

"We'll go and meet up with you if we decide to participate," Paul insisted.

"But then we'll end up waiting for you to show up; what if you decide not to?"

"We'll call!" Paul said with a rough sigh. Harry gave a small snicker. "Don't tell me we make you uncomfortable, Mr. Paul."

"No," Paul said with a glare that didn't seem to have as much heat as they usually did. "Why would you? Because of your-"

"How about we make a rule that unless I mention him, you can't insult him, yeah?" Harry interrupted with a sigh and a scowl. "Badmouthing Edward gets me upset and I'm not fun to be around with when I'm upset, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Paul grumbled, a look of slight disbelief still lingering. Harry gave a grin, his legs no longer swinging yet his arms seemed even tenser and his hold on the railing tightened for a moment.

"Easy Harry," Draco said softly, his eyes not on the wizard but on the trees at a distance.

"I'm perfectly calm," Harry responded. "Where are they, it's been at least…what, ten, twenty, thirty minutes?"

"Less than ten minutes," Embry replied dryly.

Harry shrugged. "Close enough."

"There they are," Draco said with a small amount of perhaps relief and yet annoyance. Typical of Draco to feel annoyance yet relief at seeing his lover.

"Draco! And little midget," Jacob said with that wide grin that seemed to be his signature. Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm average height, you dim-wit."

"With a few more inches maybe," Jacob said and then patted Harry's head. Harry jerked away, a glare forming yet Jacob barely paid him any mind.

"So Draco-"

"What are you two doing here?" Sam asked, interrupting and going straight to the point.

"I didn't know I had to get your permission to visit, Sam," Draco said coldly and with a scowl.

Sam sighed. "That's not what I said."

"Looked like it," Draco grumbled as he crossed his arms in front of him. Harry jumped off the railing, a sigh leaving him. "Introductions please," he said. "I doubt even Draco knows everyone and…is this pack growing?" he asked incredulously.

"No," Sam said, "It's the same size since the last time we met."

"Huh…well, alright, introductions if you please."

"Seth!" The boy, and that was truly the only way Harry could describe him, was large yet not nearly as large as the others, his muscles more lean than rigid and his height closer to Draco's than the other shapeshifters.

"Oh I'm going to like you!" Harry nearly cooed. "No offenses but you're _adorable_."

Draco rolled his eyes while the most of the shapeshifters snickered. Seth, on the other hand, did not seem the least bit offended. He seemed almost pleased, his smile showing his teeth and his cheeks taking on color. "Can you do a magic trick?"

"Like pull a rabbit out of a hat or turn you into a canary?" Harry asked. "Because I can do both."

"Turn me into a canary!"

"How about he doesn't," someone spat out. Harry turned, for the first time noticing the only female of the group. "Oh shit, you're a girl!"

"What was your first guess," the girl said with a good amount of venom and distaste. "The breast or the hips?"

Harry blinked, his face showing his surprise before he turned towards Draco. "How'd you throw your voice like that, Draco?"

"Excuse me?"

Harry grinned. "She opened her mouth but it was definitely your tone that came out." He turned towards Seth and leaned closer. "Don't worry, I'll turn you into a canary later."

Leah released a sound similar to a growl but Harry ignored it, a grin stretching his face.

"You can ignore my sister, Harry. She's always like that," Seth said easily. "Jared and Paul probably introduced themselves by now and you already know everyone else besides Collin and Brady. They're rather new."

"Can we go?" Draco asked with a sigh. "I mean, as nice as it is to meet everyone," he rolled his eyes. "We haven't told anyone where we were going."

"You didn't!" Harry asked with a surprised expression. "Sirius is probably calling the whole Order and-"

"Lupin will keep him calm."

Harry gave a small snort. "How about we don't chance it. Are any of you coming or not?"

"Where?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sparring," Harry said with a sigh. "I thought Jacob had already told you?"

"He mentioned it."

"Well, are any of you coming or not? The Cullens won't be there, before you even ask."

Sam seemed to think about it. "Whoever wishes to go, can go. Collin, Brady and me will be staying however."

The two named shapeshifters let out a small moan of disappointment. Sam ignored them as with a quick nod, turned and started heading to where they came, Collin and Brady not far behind.

"Alrighty then," Harry said, "Who's coming?"

"You'll be cooking later, right? I'm in," Quil said with an easy grin.

"Can I come?" Seth asked, ignoring his sister who immediately objected.

"Like I said, anyone can come," Harry said, "So…let's go. My godfather is a bit manic and he's probably turned the house upside down looking for us."

Jacob wasn't paying attention to the retreating figures, his attention already on Draco. Draco seemed almost annoyed with his lover yet Harry knew better. The blond simply wanted to be alone with him. Harry gave a sigh and with motion of his hand that showed he wanted everyone to hurry up, he began walking, wincing when he stretched out his legs a little too much.

Harry took a deep breath and with a slight hesitation, continued forward. Draco and Jacob were walking closely together with Quil and Embry slightly in front of them and just a step behind Harry. Seth didn't even hesitate to walk up to Harry and strike up a conversation. His sister seemed quite hesitant to go as where Paul and Jared but they quickly followed, Paul standing further away from Draco and closer to Seth and Harry.

Harry was paying attention more to Seth's questions than to Draco's conversation with Jacob as they walked back home at a quicker pace than they used to arrive. But then again, they had apparated more than half way to Jacob's house; there had been no need to walk any faster than a normal pace. Yet their trip home was made shorter with the fact that the boys knew their land and thus, knew the shortcuts. Jacob, who had made it quite the hobby to map out the easiest and quickest way to Draco's house, mostly directed them in which way to go, all the while receiving mocking snickers from most of the pack.

Draco's displeasure and embarrassment could be seen in how he pursed his lips but perhaps it was Jacob's warm hand on his arm or his voice that kept him from responding to the taunts of the pack.

"So…Draco…" Quil began, more than halfway to their destination. "Your dad…he really took that guy's property?"

Harry gave a small scoff, his attention still ahead. Conversation seemed to have become silent as they waited for Draco's answer. Jacob had sent Quil a glare but he was already glancing at Draco from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm quite sure he did," Draco replied indifferently yet his shoulders were tense.

"And that…doesn't bother you…the guy being on the streets and whatnot?"

"I don't make it a habit of sympathizing with those who insult my mother," Draco bit out, a frown in place. "Oakley should have kept his mouth shut."

"Besides," Harry added, if only to lighten the suddenly tense mood. "Mr. Malfoy wouldn't just take Oakley's land. That's too…simple."

Draco gave a noise that seemed to agree with Harry.

"Simple?" Embry asked. "How is taking a guy's house simple?"

"Well, it's like a bandaid, hurts at first but it's over with quickly enough. No, Lucius Malfoy will make Oakley regret whatever transgression he did against him for a long time."

"My father will give Oakley his land back," Draco said with a small sigh. "He'll just…rent it to him. With interest of course."

"Of course," Embry said dryly. "Smart…although so completely twisted; rob the man of his land, give it back but make him pay for it with interest."

"Like I said, Oakley shouldn't have insulted my mother," Draco spat out. "One time is perhaps forgivable but he has done so on countless of occasions and to my mother's face. My father may be many things but he will not allow such a thing…especially when she is _dead_." It was said coldly and with more than enough fury that Harry quickly knew it would be best to change the subject.

He didn't have to.

"So you have a villa in Spain?"

"Technically-"

"Your father, yeah, we heard," Embry grinned. "What the hell does that mean anyway?"

"Just that," Draco said with a shrug. "I'm the heir of the Malfoy name so technically everything that is under the Malfoy name, is already mine but my father's the Head, so in truth, he's the real owner of everything under the Malfoy name."

"Well…how is that possible? Don't you have other relatives? Wouldn't they need-"

"No," Draco interrupted curtly. "Anything under the Malfoy name belongs to my father and thus, in the end, to me. My relatives are part of the Malfoy family but they don't own anything that is a Malfoy's."

"Then how the hell do they live?" Quil asked, "I mean if they receive an income but it all belongs to your dad-"

"No," Draco sighed in annoyance. "My father establishes a financial vault for each branch of the family. He regulates the amount given and how it's distributed. There's a reason why my great-uncle, despite his horrible temper and contempt for others, is always careful what he says to my father. My father could cut him off completely."

"Then why don't they just get jobs?" Paul asked with enough scorn to be detected. "Or are they allergic to real work?"

Draco gave a small scoff. "They would be idiots if they didn't have other means of income beside what my father provides them. They all have separate accounts not under the Malfoy name, but it's rather…limited."

"Yeah, how so?" Seth asked, turning around so he could face Draco.

Harry blinked, also looking over his shoulder to see that the rest of the pack seemed almost fascinated with what Draco was saying. Harry blinked again. How…surprising.

"My family is…old. One of the oldest and thus we have certain…privileges. The interest collected in a financial vault under a Malfoy name is nearly fifty-six percent more annually than what one would receive under a normal vault. My family always has more money in their Malfoy vault than in their offshore one, simply because the interest is better."

"So your fortune is pretty much just accumulated interest?"

"Somewhat," Draco said with a small shrug. "Like I said, my family is old. Also, we own several properties and ranches…we rent those out or use the land to create a specific income."

"So your father doesn't have a job?"

"Actually, you know that's a good question, Draco," Harry said with a small, thoughtful frown. "Does he? I mean, I know he's a school governor…"

"What, what, you don't think maintaining the whole Malfoy estate isn't difficult and time-consuming?" Draco asked with a snobbish roll of his eyes that had Harry chuckling.

"Oh I'm always surprised your dad hasn't gone bald with all the stress, it's just, he's always at the Ministry, coercing and shifting things about…just curious, is all."

"Connections need to be kept and as for coercing others…well, no comment."

Harry gave a simple smile that perhaps spoke of understanding or simple acceptance. Draco didn't bother to decipher. It became suddenly quiet, the only noise their steps and breathing. Jacob's hold on Draco had tightened at some point to where it was almost painful, Draco's bones nearly creaking but the blond did not say anything. Jacob was pensive, a state Draco didn't like Jacob entering too often if only because he started to think odd ideas that weren't so odd at all.

He would start to question and wonder and simply start to feel insecure. Draco didn't want Jacob having any insecurities but he had a feeling that Jacob would have those thoughts whenever the subject of Draco's inheritance and background came up.

Draco resisted the sigh that wanted to crawl out of his throat.

"So what about you, Harry," Seth asked, effectively breaking the silence.

"What about me?"

"Well, Draco said a little about himself," the younger boy said. "What about you?"

Harry shrugged, an easy-going smile in place. "I'm nothin' special. Have the oddest luck really; bad shit happens but I always manage to survive it so I don't know at the moment if it's bad luck or good luck."

Seth gave a small laugh. "Oh yeah? Well, that's just life kicking you in the gut and then offering you a lollipop."

Harry gave a laugh. "Oh that's good although it's more like being offered a carrot, not even a sweet."

"What about your parents?"

"Six feet under," Harry replied with a small 'tut' sound. He titled his head. "Or are they cremated? Huh…"

"You don't know?" Seth asked with surprise. Harry shrugged, his discomfort evident. "I've never visited their graves…and asking how they were put to rest never seemed like an important question. I already know the answers to the important one."

"You should visit them," Paul grumbled, his gaze forward. "And learn if they were cremated or not."

Harry gave a small smile. "I'd rather like not knowing…it doesn't destroy the illusion of them somewhere else. Kind of hard when you know they're mere ashes or are decaying corpses."

"You're odd."

"You know, people like telling me that," Harry said. "Maybe there's something to it."

"Yeah, definitely is," Jared whispered under his breath. It was the first time he spoke since they left Jacob's house and Harry's gaze landed on him. "Well, you speak! You and…Leah have been as silent as a mute."

"How witty."

"Aren't I?" he retorted.

Jared rolled his eyes. "Didn't see what I needed to add."

"Yeah…I guess you're right. I think Leah doesn't like me though."

Seth smiled. "Ah, don't worry. She's just upset that I'm coming."

"I can hear you," Leah snapped. "Don't talk about me like I can't."

Harry stared at her with something close to curiosity. "Must be odd being the only girl," he said bluntly. "It's like living in a boy's dormitory."

Leah stared at him deadpan. "Yeah just a little worse. No privacy and no secrets."

"I could never do that," Harry said with a simple smile as he raised his hands to the back of his head. "I was always reluctant to shower with the boys after Quidditch practice. I was usually the last one in."

"Worried about your anatomy?" Jared asked with a leered grin and Harry gave a small, snort of laughter. "No; I'm quite content with my…anatomy, thank you. I suppose that as an eleven year old, I didn't particularly care for being surrounded with boys who were at most six years older than me…it was…uncomfortable and quite unsettling."

"You were a shrimp," Draco grumbled. "Looked like a seven year old more than anything."

"Well, malnourishment will do that to you," Harry said. "And living in a cupboard for ten years," he said factually and the pack wasn't sure if he was lying.

"Are you serious?" Seth asked. "A cupboard is like a small closest right?"

Harry gave a cryptic smile. "Don't worry about it, I'm exaggerating."

Harry could feel Draco's stare on his back and he ignored it for the most part. The Dursleys were a subject in which Harry didn't bother shying away from anymore. It happened and he could not say it did not affect him but he liked to think he could at least dismiss it at some points. Draco didn't always like him dismissing the subject however, the heat of Draco's stare stating as much.

It's not healthy, is what the blond says most often. Harry mentally rolled his eyes.

Because avoiding and not fully accepting the death of your mother was healthy.

"So how does magic work," Seth asked after another moment of still silence.

"That's really complicated and it depends on what region or 'world'. The type of magic that is mostly seen in Japan is different than what is seen in Europe or in Africa. South America tends to be a blend between African and European though."

"Then what about yours?"

"Most wizards channel their magic through their wand," he gave a small shrug. "There are moments of extreme stress or emotion when magic is done without a ward. At a young age, wandless magic is much more common and if a person is powerful enough, small bouts of magic can be done without a wand in their adult life."

"So you must be pretty powerful, huh?" Seth said with a grin. "I mean that time after our little meeting, well I could _feel_ it."

"Oh that. Well, someone made me…very angry," he said softly. "And I have a terrible, terrible temper."

They had reached the property, the house some meters away. "Is anyone in the mood for some spaghetti later today? I think we have some…and I can make meatballs…or maybe I should make steak?" His eyes landed on all the members of the pack. "Well, maybe not steak. I don't have enough."

"I don't eat as much as them," Seth said, receiving a small snort of disbelief from Quil. "Don't listen to him; he eats more than anyone here."

Harry reached the steps first but before stepping on the porch, he pulled out his wand and gave it a flick. The wards shimmered into place and then disappeared once more.

"There you are!"

Sirius slammed the door behind him and came rushing towards Harry side. He enveloped the younger wizard into a tight hug.

"Not being able to breathe," Harry mumbled. Sirius pulled slightly away. Harry instantly felt guilty. There was a look in his godfather's eyes that reminded Harry of the first time he had met the man. "Sorry," he mumbled and Sirius gave a small sigh as he ruffled Harry's hair.

"Just- just say something next time, alright?" Sirius mumbled, "My imagination shouldn't be allowed to run free like that."

"Yeah, I will," Harry said before turning towards the others. "Hey Sirius, this is the pack; they're here for a bit of sparring."

"Use the back, there's room there," Sirius said gruffly. "Have you seen Santi by any chance?"

"He said he was going to go get something to eat," Harry replied with a pointed look. Sirius's nose wrinkled in distaste. Ew," he said before turning and walking into the house.

"Santi's the guy that was here yesterday?" Jacob asked. Harry turned, noticing the small distance between him and Draco.

"Hm," Harry hummed with a simple nod. Jacob frowned, his distaste evident. Harry gave a small laugh. "Don't worry, he's not interested in Draco or anyone for that matter. He just likes to…stir the pot."

"Still don't like him."

"Well, don't pick a fight with him," Harry said, suddenly with serious eyes. "Santi's not one to fight but when he does, he's not good at…showing mercy. So please…no provocation."

Jacob grinned. "Cross my heart."

"And let's hope you don't die."

Draco sighed. "Enough banter. Let's go."

They walked into the house and through it, reaching the backdoor in quick strides. Draco had already rolled up his sleeves and by the time they reached outside, Harry was popping his shoulders and joints into better positions. He winced and ignored Draco's knowing look.

"I'm too young to be having bones protesting like this," Harry mumbled. He clapped once as if trying to gain their attention.

"So…we're going to fake fight?"

"How about we talk about the spells you should avoid..." Harry suggested with a simple smile as he twirled his wand. "Like for example; there's a curse that's light is green. Avoid that one as if your life depended on it, because it does."

"What does it do?"

"It kills you," Draco said bluntly. "One hit and you're dead, I guarantee it. Only one person has survived it and none of you are going to be the second. So please, use your ever quick reflexes and dodge it."

"You already said to dodge them all," Leah pointed out with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah," Harry said, "But some we would like it if you dodged a bit faster. Vampires aren't killed by the Killing Curse but werewolves or shapeshifters as the case may be, are."

"Plus there's another spell that is basically mind control," Harry explained. "It hits you and you can say good-bye to any control you had on your body."

"Although," Draco interrupted, "I'm not sure how that would work with the dynamics of the pack seeing as Sam has a sort of…authority over the whole group."

"Yeah, so couldn't he just cancel it?" Embry asked with a small shrug. "Personally, I don't like the thought of someone controlling my body."

"Again, just don't get hit with any flying spells."

"Most wizards have good aim so there won't be too many stray spells," Draco mumbled. He rolled his eyes. "Although there is always that blundering idiot…"

"Oh, enough now," Harry said with another clap of his hands. "Anyone want to spar with me? Draco cheats."

"I do not," Draco grumbled but he was already making his way towards the group. Quil cracked his knuckles. "Oh I will definitely."

Harry gave a small giggle. "You're going to so get your butt kicked."

"Confident."

Harry didn't respond, his grin his only answer. Quil was at Harry's side a moment later, his fist aiming at Harry's head. The slighter boy dodged, mostly standing at the tip of his feet as he shifted towards the right and then to the left as Quil aimed a jab. He grabbed the arm by the forearm and with a jerk, brought Quil closer before aiming at his side.

It shouldn't have hurt nearly as much as it did and the pain stunned Quil long enough for Harry to shift and slam his elbow into Quil's neck. There was a sound, rather sickly to be heard as Quil stumbled a few steps back. Harry smiled. "Didn't hurt you too bad, right Quil?"

There was roaring laughter from the others and Quil almost seemed surprised, his eyes wide and on Harry's smaller figure.

"You really shouldn't hold back," Harry said simply. "Makes me want to mess with you even more."

Quil suddenly smirked. "So I shouldn't go easy on you."

"Not unless you want your bones broken quicker than they heal."

Quil shrugged. "Alright."

* * *

He tried sleeping or perhaps napping was the better term but it did not come easy. It hadn't ever since he consumed the potion and perhaps it was a side-effect of all the ingredients.

Yet he truly did miss sleeping, perhaps because he never had to worry about nightmares. It probably spoke of his conscience or lack of, that nothing truly bothered him enough that his mind twisted it and expressed it in a nightmare. Death, blood and gore did nothing to him and even dreams of his demise were never unsettling to him.

But he truly did miss sleeping and the times he could fall asleep were always short sessions. It was for this reason that he was slightly annoyed he was wakened.

He had fallen asleep on the chair in his library and had woken up to James hovering over him, his arms outstretched to each arm of the chair. He stared at the rogue vampire whose red eyes were bright and alluring, the proof that he had been keeping his guests well fed. James leaned closer, so very close that their nose nearly touched.

"Yes, James, is there something you need?" Voldemort asked softly and with a hint of annoyance and amusement. Annoyance, because he had been woken up and amused because James always seemed to amuse him. The vampire leaned further, his nose digging into Voldemort's neck. "Does it speak to your character that you do not fear me?"

"More that it speaks of how little fear you provoke," the Dark Lord said with a small sigh as he tilted his head and allowed the vampire access. "There is a lingering smell to you, very faint but very…mouth-watering," James muttered, his tongue scraping over the vein that seemed to almost call out to him.

"Should I be taking this as a compliment?" he mumbled with a small twist of his lips that showed his distaste. "Have you just come here to taste me, James?"

"No," the vampire whispered in that sultry manner his kind used on their prey. "Victoria is very…anxious. She wishes to know when you will deliver your promise."

The Dark Lord pushed the vampire away, his strength more than a human's and just enough to actually budge the willing vampire. He stood, his glare in place as he walked towards the other side of the room. "Your mate is starting to vex me," he said with a certain hysterical edge. "Did I not say I would give it too you soon enough? That I needed your assistance first?"

"We gave you our venom for your little warriors, our blood and yet we have not even seen evidence that you can give us what we want."

Voldemort stiffened. "Are you doubting me?" he asked as he turned to face the vampire just in time for James to grab him by his chin and slam him against the bookcase. The Dark Lord let out a snarl, his fingers curling around James' neck. The vampire was smirking, a taunt somewhere in his eyes and his lips. "Are you going to destroy me?" he asked the Dark Lord. "Or slam me into the walls like you did with your rat of a servant?"

The anger seemed to be sucked out of the Dark Lord, his lips tugging into a small, thin smile as his eyes shined coldly. "You are just slightly more valuable than that rat; just slightly so please do not push your luck."

"I would advise you the same thing," James mumbled. "I do not like being restrained…by no one. If you didn't want me sinking my teeth into your servant, don't shed his blood."

"Release me," Voldemort said slowly, "I truly don't have any more patience."

James did and appeared near the window. He pulled the curtain away slightly, staring out at the gardens that seemed dead yet beautiful. "So when can we have our-"

"After," Voldemort snapped. "After this battle is over and not a moment more, do you understand!"

"No," James said with a small shrug. "Laurent is willing to wait but I do not understand why we should. Wouldn't it be better if you gave us our invulnerability now that we are going to face wizards rather than later…or do you want us to die during the battle?"

"If I wanted you dead," he spat out, "You would be. You put too much confidence in your ability and the ability of your coven."

James was silent for a moment before he turned. His steps towards the Dark Lord were soft and slow, as if cautious of going towards the wizard but Voldemort knew better. The vampire wasn't afraid of him, even though he should be. It was a trait that the Dark Lord found both amusing and annoying.

"You promised us permanent safety from the wizards who hunt us…and a countermeasure to their spells. When exactly are you going to show us that you even have these things, _Tom_?"

Glass shattered, the windows cracked and the floor almost felt as if it was trembling. "DON'T- DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BY THAT—THAT _DESPICABLE-_" he bit his lip so rashly, blood dripped out, his hands twitching in a manner unsettling.

James watched the blood flow down that perfect chin and watched as the Dark Lord's fingers wiped at the blood, mesmerized by the liquid.

"It's still there," James mumbled softly as he stood not even an inch away. "And it's already healing," he mumbled softly as he grabbed Voldemort's hand and licked the blood of slowly and with experience from the digits. "I didn't mean to offend you," he whispered, a dark humor in his voice and the Dark Lord jerked his hand away.

Yet James seemed not to care as his thumb wiped at the few smears of blood still on Voldemort's chin. "But my question still stands," James mumbled, "How do we reach a state in which no wizard magic can affect us?" he asked softly.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, his hand now grasping the hand that gripped his chin. "You want to know? Fine…" he mumbled. "You can be the first…"

James grinned, his teeth showing. "I knew I liked you for a reason," he leaned forward, his breath against Voldemort's ear. "It's that faint smell in your blood…you stole it and it taints you so deliciously."

* * *

There was giggling, soft and like bells ringing around the area. It distracted Harry and the spell hit, his body going stiff. He felt himself fall over and hit the ground and he mentally cursed Draco.

It didn't last long and when the spell was lifted, he stood up, a scowl in place. "That's not fair! I was distracted."

"I have a ringing in my ear," Draco retorted, "Didn't seem like we were playing fair."

Harry almost pouted but he heard it again.

"Who the hell is giggling?" he asked.

"What?"

Harry sighed, wondering if he had just imagined everything when they appeared. Three women seemed to almost glide towards them, their presence almost glowing.

"Wow…" Quil mumbled, his mouth slightly open and Draco rolled his eyes. "Close your mouth. You couldn't afford any of them."

"What?" Quil asked, surprised and pulled out of the trance he and most of the other men seemed to have fallen into.

"You couldn't afford them," Draco said a bit slower and with a pointed look.

"Oh…" Quil said. Draco gave a small scoff. He turned back towards the women. "Where is your brother?"

"Draco," they cooed in union, their eyes landing on the blond. "He- he is here yet not," one mumbled, her accent thick and distinct.

Harry sighed. "I wasn't expecting the three of you today."

"Brother does not trust us to be by ourselves."

"With good reason," Santi said as he appeared. "They would destroy my home if they did."

"We live there too," one said whose voice was sultry and with a distinct purr-like sound to it.

Santi shot her a look that could have been a glare. He turned towards Harry and gave the wizard a smile. "I am sorry to intrude like this."

"It's fine," Harry said with a small sigh. "I'll go see if Remus can make some more rooms-"

"No," Santi said. "That won't be necessary. I'm sure they can find some patrons who are willing to share a house with them."

The women looked smug, one of them giving a small laugh. "If not, we can always do what you do, brother."

"Oh be quiet," Santi said with a small sigh. "Just…go feed and while you are at it, go find where you will be staying. Make it within this state, please."

They gave a union sigh, their shoulders slumping at the same time. They turned although one seemed to linger, her gaze falling onto Quil. She gave an impish smile. "Oh…I would do you for free, _chiquito_."

"You don't want that offer either," Draco said, his glare on the sister offering. She gave a small giggle before following her sisters back into the woods.

Santi gave a sigh. "Please don't take her serious although she was quite serious. I would hate for my sisters to sink their claws into any of you young boys."

"You have no problem letting your sisters sink their-"

"Those are patrons who are not only wealthy but are at the age where they should be with their wives and if they are not, then I feel no pity if they leave with empty pockets and drained." Santi said. "The child however is so very innocent. I don't want my sister to be the cause of such tainting."

"A child?" Quil mouthed out, his face twisting in slight displeasure. "I'm not a _child_."

Santi gave a small smile, his hands digging into the pocket of his jeans. "To me, nearly everyone is a child; I'm not nearly as young as I look. Oh how I wish though."

"Then how old are you?" Seth asked, his head tilted in a manner that showed his curiosity.

"That's not something you should ask, little wolf," Santiago said with a small laugh. "It makes me so very sad."

Draco grumbled. "Did you have your full?"

"Hmm…enough," Santi said. His eyes swept the group. "Did we interrupt anything?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Draco and me were just showing them some basic spells," replied. He gave a grin. "After I beat three of their asses."

"He cheats!" Jared proclaimed with something close to a pout. "And we don't even transform."

Santi gave a small smile. "Well, Harry's real weakness is his knees. He's a bit like a fawn. A little…uh what is the name…Bambi, I think."

They chuckled, ignoring Harry's small cry of outrage.

"Well, I think I will go sleep," Santi said. "Take care now," he said as he walked pass the group and into the house.

"He's odd," Leah said the moment the door closed behind Santi.

Harry gave a small laugh. "He can still hear you," he said and when he noticed her blank look, he shook his head. "Doubt you care much though."

"I don't. He's still odd."

"Santi's quite the character," Draco grumbled. "He's better than his sisters I suppose."

"They didn't seem so bad," Embry mumbled, a bit of color entering his cheek.

"Just don't fall asleep around them," Draco said with a scowl. "They'll take that as invitation."

"What are they?" Jacob asked abruptly, a frown in place. "They're not human, that's for sure."

"Demons," Draco replied simply with a small shrug. "An incubus to be precise."

"We read about them," Embry said with an interested look. "Well, at least I did. School reading and whatnot. An incubus sleeps with women during the night and steals their energy or something like that."

"What kind of reading are you doing?" Jared asked and Embry shot him an irritated look. "Didn't I just say it was for school?"

"I don't remember reading about no demon that has sex to suck out energy."

"They mention it briefly and I was curious so I looked it up. Besides, when was the last time you picked up a book, Jared?"

"He's got you there," Quil mumbled as he leaned against one of the patio railings.

"So…he sucks out energy."

"It's complicated," Harry said. "A bit more complicated than vampires and their need to drink blood."

"I'm hungry," Seth said suddenly. "Can we have something to eat?"

Harry looked at his watch. "We've been here for a while haven't we? Alright, let's go inside. I'll make some sandwiches."

* * *

"I don't want to go," Sirius mumbled, his gaze on the glass of water than on the man sitting next to him. "Sirius-"

"I shouldn't need to explain myself," he barked out, "They were the ones who fucked up. Who caged me for twelve years and all of a sudden, they want to hear my side of the story? They can go to hell."

"Sirius, they have Peter's confession and the fact that he is alive and has the Dark Mark. They're not going to throw you back into Azkaban."

"Well no shit," he snapped, his eyes having a glint of something dark in them. "I just don't see why they have to hear it from me. What, they think that's going to make everything all right?"

"No…I suppose they just want to start the road to recovery by showing their remorse. It's not good to have the Head of the Black family innocent and thus mad at the Ministry. With your influence, you can cause a great deal of damage if you want to."

"Oh I want to," Sirius said as he crossed his arms. Remus eyed him with that same scolding look he had developed while they were still in Hogwarts.

"You know…" Sirius said softly. "Once I get my inheritance…I'm planning on throwing some lawyers into the Ministry, see what they can do about those fucked-up laws."

Remus' eyes widened in surprise and they softened, his lips tugging into a shadow of a smile. "Sirius, you don't have-"

"I promised I would," Sirius nearly snapped, his irritation evident although he avoided Remus' gaze. "Remember…told you I would break down all those fucked-up laws once I got my dad's position. I'm kinda late but better than never."

Remus was silent for a moment. He eyed his old friend with affection, and with slight hesitation, he grasped the brunette's hand. "Thank you," he said softly, his amber eyes shining.

Sirius dark mood seemed to lift as he grasped Remus' hand and gave it a squeeze. "Anything for you," he whispered, his thumb caressing the werewolf's hand. "Anything."

It was quiet for the longest time and perhaps it was the sincerity of the moment that seemed to inch the two closer until they breathed in each other's breath, their lips nearly touching. Yet steps startled them and Remus seemed to jerk away, his eyes landing on anywhere but Sirius as he stood up slowly and made his way towards the kitchen sink.

"-take too long," Harry voice drifted in a moment before he entered along with the rest of the people who had been outside with him. "Don't worry, I'll make big sandwiches, alright?"

Remus turned. "Hungry?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, I promised to feed them before so here I am, making that promise become a reality," Harry said with a touch of sarcasm.

"I want a sandwich," Sirius said as he leaned, his voice almost childish. "I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"You've got a rotten eating schedule, Sirius," Harry said. "Can you make chairs for everyone?" he asked.

"My wand is right next to Remus," Sirius said. The werewolf grabbed it and with a flick and a muttered incantation, chairs appeared scattered around the kitchen. "Catch," he said as he threw Sirius his wand.

"So anyone can use another person's wand?" Seth asked as he stared at Sirius' wand.

"No," Remus replied. "It's quite awkward and many times, the spell come out weakened or simply wrong."

"But you-"

"We're compatible," Sirius replied with a shrug. "Our magic is anyway." There was bitterness in Sirius's words and it seemed to affect Remus whose hold on the edge of the kitchen counter tightened to the point where it creaked. He released it, the surface already damaged.

Remus gave a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry. I've forgotten my own strength," he mumbled. "I will…I have gifts for you," he said, his eyes falling onto the pack members. "Charms," he elaborated. "Give me one moment to find them."

"That's nice of him," Seth commented.

"That's Remus," Sirius and Harry said at the same time. Sirius gave a grin. "Do I get my sandwich first?"

"Why should you?"

"Well, I'm your godfather!" Sirius cried out, "And I haven't eaten since yesterday and it's nearly four. They probably ate breakfast."

"I didn't," Seth said. Sirius glanced at him, a sigh leaving him. "You can be second then."

"Draco, come help me make sandwiches."

"Why should I?"

"It's a bloody sandwich, Draco," Harry said with a sigh. "Even you know how to make it. It doesn't require any heat or active work. Just stacking food on top of each other."

Draco sighed but removed himself from where he was sitting.

"A very inappropriate joke comes to mind at the thought of you making a sandwich," Paul said dryly, his gaze shifting to Jacob for a second.

Draco ignored him. Paul frowned, his lips shaping and a quick whistle left his lips. Draco tensed. "Don't you dare whistle at me," he nearly snarled as he turned and gave the large werewolf a heated glare. "I'm neither a dog nor a horse!"

He turned back, his hold on the bread tightening for a moment.

Paul seemed surprised at Draco's reaction as did everyone, even Jacob.

Sirius gave a small chuckle. "Ah, it's a pureblood thing," he said as he leaned against the back of his chair. "I mean, it's rude even to muggles, whistling at someone I mean, but nothing gets under a pureblood's skin like someone whistling at them."

"Yeah?" Leah asked, a twisting smirk tugging her lips.

"Oh yeah," Sirius said with a nod. "Most purebloods don't even allow their children to learn how to whistle," he informed. He gave a small, dark chuckle. "An old friend of mine showed me how to whistle when I was around thirteen. I came home and my mother heard me. She slapped me so hard," he gave another bark of a laughter. "Even magic couldn't stop the scaring…" he whispered as he caressed his cheek and they noticed the faint, thin scar there.

"So you don't know how to whistle, Draco?" Jacob asked.

Draco didn't comment for a moment. "I do," he said. "But it's a training type of whistling. I can't whistle a song or anything the like."

"Do it," Jacob said.

"I'm not going to whistle just so you can hear me whistle," Draco said roughly. "Unless you decide to change into a dog in need of training."

The pack snickered.

Sirius gave a small whistling tone that was familiar to Harry for some a reason. It was soft and perhaps a lullaby. The brunette grinned once he was finished. "Hah, still got it."

"Don't be so cocky," Remus said as he entered the kitchen with a small box in his hand. "It took you months to learn how to do so."

"While you on the other hand already knew how."

"Remus was the one to teach you?" Harry asked as he turned, two plates with a sandwich each in hand, one of which went to Sirius and the other to Seth.

"Nah, your dad did," Sirius said with a wistful expression. Remus cleared his throat as he put down the small box on the kitchen table. He opened the small chest and pulled out a round pendant that's middle was carved out, leaving a simple 'O' shaped design.

"This is a protection amulet," he said. "I had a few wizards put a little magic in it. It will block out many dangerous spells…but please, do try to dodge them all. There are some which this little amulet will give no protection against." His fingers caressed the warm stone. "It's charmed not to break easily but once it does, even if it's a small crack, it becomes useless so please be careful with it. Please have it with you during the battle."

He handed the first one to Jacob and the small chest to Seth. "I made enough for the number of individuals I counted on the last meeting. I hope that is enough. You may wear it as a pendant with the string going through the hole."

"Uh…thanks," Jacob said, a grin breaking through his surprise.

Remus nodded, a smile in place. "My pleasure." He turned to Harry. "Do you need any help?"

Harry and Draco had turned to face them while Remus had explained the charms. Draco had instantly felt a liking to the werewolf and he wondered what it was about this man that had annoyed him in his Third Year.

Harry on the other hand, just smiled. Witnessing Remus's good deeds always made him feel warm. Perhaps because it showed that some people truly did care for others without having ulterior motives.

* * *

They left soon after they finished their sandwiches, Leah practically dragging an unwilling Seth to their home. Jared and Paul left after that, the usually temperamental shapeshifter stalling enough to give Harry a soft and slightly awkward goodbye. Draco had rolled his eyes, muttering something about brutes and how Harry seemed to attract them.

Quil and Embry hesitated in leaving as if they had wanted to wait for Jacob but the shapeshifter had told his friends they could leaving. Quil left as soon as the words left Jacob's mouth, taking only a moment to say goodbye to the wizards before he was running into the woods. Embry seemed to almost hesitate before he too followed.

Draco's eyes narrowed, a thought striking him and it pulled at his stomach.

"Draco," Jacob called out, snapping the blond out of his musing.

"Hm?"

"You alright?"

"Pensive," Draco remarked. "Let's go," he said as he grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him towards the stairs, not caring that Sirius and Remus could see them.

Jacob didn't protest as he was pulled towards Draco's room, a grin pulling his lips into a cheeky expression. "No," Draco said as soon as he closed the door behind them.

"What?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You think I do not know what that stupid look means?" he asked. "No, we are not going to have sex," Draco said without hesitation.

Jacob shrugged although a flicker of disappointment was there. "Whatever. What did you want to talk about?"

"Embry."

"What about him?"

"He seems to care about you," Draco said.

"Yeah…" Jacob said slowly. "Most friends do…"

Draco rolled his eyes before giving Jacob a bland look that seemed to speak volumes.

"Oh, oh, OH," Jacob said as realization came to him. Jacob sighed. "It's- it's not like that."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm serious."

Draco crossed his arms in front of him. "I just want to know what is going on, alright? I sometimes feel like there's something between the two of you." He sat down on the bed, his arms falling to rest on his thighs.

Jacob walked over to him before sitting beside him but on the floor. "It's just that…" Jacob cleared his throat. "Embry is supposed to…he's not supposed to be able to- he shouldn't be part of the pack."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked. Jacob's gaze shifted and he looked up at the blond.

"The whole shapeshifting trait, its inherited only within the tribe and Embry…his mother came from another tribe," Jacob explained.

"So?"

Jacob sighed. "So his father had to have had the trait and the only ones who did during the time that he would have been conceived was either Quil's father, Sam's father…or my father."

And realization dawn on him. "Were they all-"

"They were all married at that time," Jacob said roughly, his jaw tightening for a brief moment after his words left him. "We all…" he gave a rough sigh. "We're all sort of praying that he's Sam's half-brother. Sam's dad already has a bit of a bad record and it would cause less…disputes between everyone at La Push. But then there's Embry…"

"He doesn't want to be Sam's half-brother," Draco guessed.

"He wants to be mine," Jacob whispered. "And I would like that too, I really would. But then, that would mean my dad…" Jacob closed his eyes. "We try not to think about it, especially when we're phased but it sometimes pops up…and it's just so awkward."

"I understand," Draco mumbled softly. Jacob looked up. Draco gave a small, barely noticeable sigh. "My father has had so many affairs…I wouldn't be surprised if I did have a half-sibling somewhere. My father would never be so reckless but it only takes one mistake." He shook his head as if trying to clear away such thoughts. "So Embry wishes you were his brother? Do you know why?"

Jacob seemed almost hesitant to say anything.

"If it's something personal to Embry, then you don't have to tell me," Draco said. He tried to give Jacob a smile. "I am…I get jealous easily."

He left it at that and perhaps Jacob heard something in Draco's voice that had him moving to sit next to Draco on the bed. "I love you," he whispered. "So very much."

Draco response was a kiss.

* * *

"Did something happen?" Harry asked Remus as the werewolf helped him clean up the kitchen.

"What do you mean?"

"When we walked in here, I thought I had to cut the tension with a knife before I could go any further."

"Nothing happened," Remus said. "We were talking about certain…unpleasant things."

"Unpleasant?"

"There are laws at the moment concerning werewolves. Restricting ones," Remus said leaving it ambiguous. "The Black family has influence in the Ministry and now that Sirius will be receiving the title as Head of House…"

"Wait, wait, wait," Harry said in a hurry. "What's this about Sirius and Head of House? He's in the run, he can't-"

"Harry," Remus interrupted, a look of caution in place. "Peter Pettigrew was in the head…in the mouth. Remember?"

Harry stared at him with shock, his eyes wide. "I- yes, yes of course. I just…" he closed his eyes. "I've been trying very hard not to think about it."

"I understand. You loved her."

"Why did he do it?" Harry whispered, his hold on the plate tightening. "As sick as this may sound, I know why he did that to her...but why did he give us Pettigrew? I mean, is he just trying to mess with me? Try- trying to through me off?"

Remus was silent for a moment. "Remember you once told me you felt that you were his conscience just separated from him?"

"Yeah," Harry mumbled. "I was rather upset. He had ordered the burning of one of the villages we had stayed in."

"I think the Dark Lord has not been able to feel real human emotions for a long time, Harry. That night when he came after you, he transferred a piece of himself to you…and I think he feels that. He feels like you are part of him, the better kind and he is torn between killing you because you are better or keeping you because you remind him of himself."

"Well, I'm not his and I'd rather he hate me-"

"He does," Remus said with a thin smile. "He hates you very much, Harry, so much I think you consume nearly all of his thoughts. But it's such a thin line Harry…you cannot think about someone so much, so twistingly and not start to become attach."

"I'm not attached to Voldemort," Harry spat out.

"Because you neither think about him excessively, nearly every moment of every hour but also, you know he is a monster that must be stopped and you may hate him, but you also pity him so much. You are nothing like Voldemort when it concerns this…_nothing_."

Harry nodded his head and quickly changed the subject. "So, was that all that happened between you and Sirius?"

Remus turned his head slightly away so as to hide his blush.

"Oh!" Harry grinned, noticing the color on the werewolf's cheeks. "Something did happen!"

"Harry, please," Remus mumbled, a look of embarrassment evident. "It was nothing. We talked, that's it."

"Uh-huh," Harry said with a small grin. "Well, you know, even without a silencing charm, the walls are pretty patted. You won't hear anything really unless you're really going at-"

"Harry!"

Harry burst out laughing, his shoulders releasing all the tension it had seemed to have accumulated. He shook his head. "I'm glad I don't have to worry about anything like that."

Remus was suddenly tense, his gaze knowing and serious. "I know you are injured," he said.

"What?"

Remus sighed. "I can smell the bruises Harry. Believe it or not, bruises have their own distinct smell, especially when you have as many as you do. Plus, a turtleneck, Harry?"

Harry grumbled. "Edward and I-"

"I know," Remus said, interrupting Harry before he could finish. "Be thankful that Sirius has not found out. Did you put anything on them?"

"No," Harry mumbled. "Ironically, I'm not really good with healing spells and we were out of potions to get rid of them. So they're going to have to heal the old fashion way I suppose."

"Anything else?" Remus asked, his face giving nothing away.

Harry hesitated for a second. "Dislocated shoulder."

Remus sighed. "I assumed Santi helped you with it."

"Draco doesn't know about the shoulder and Santi is good at keeping secrets, usually anyway."

"Well, it could have been worse," Remus said with a shake of his head.

"Santi says Edward will eventually lose control and kill me…or rape me. He didn't bother specifying."

"Santi has a bleak outlook on love and its power," Remus reminded him. "He cannot help but see his moment of weakness in everyone."

"I can understand," Harry mumbled, thinking of Santiago's past and he felt a spark of sympathy. "Also…if you ever feel like you are in danger, I would suspect you would do something about it. You're not defenseless," Remus said with a small frown.

Harry gave a small scoff. "I don't have to be in danger to send Edward flying through the window. I think sending him flying against a hard surface is about the same as a mild slap."

Remus gave a small smile. "I think you will keep him in line."

"Yeah, let's hope so," Harry said with an odd look. "I'm more worried about him than me, he's quite sensitive."

* * *

Edward didn't bother driving to the house and when he arrived, Santi was in the front yard, his gaze upward. He stood slouched, his hands dug into the pockets of his jeans and he looked suddenly unthreatening.

"Here to see Harry?" Santi asked, his voice indifferent as he continued his observation of the stars.

"Yes," Edward said. "Is there a problem?"

"No," Santi said. His gaze shifted, landing on Edward. His stare gave nothing away and his thoughts were wild and loud but for some reason, Edward had the feeling that he was being tricked.

He took something out of his pocket and Edward blinked, for some reason surprised. Santi gave a small chuckle as he caught Edward's expression. He tapped the box and pulled out one of the sticks.

"You wouldn't happen to have a light, would you?" he asked as he held the cigarette with his teeth.

"No," Edward said, his nose wrinkling in distaste.

Santi shook his head. "Good thing I do then," he said as he pulled out a small lighter. He lit the cigarette and leaned against a railing as he crossed the unoccupied arm over his chest, the other holding loosely the cigarette. "A very nasty habit this is," he said softly.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "And yet you continue to smoke?"

"Well, it isn't going to kill me," Santi said with a small smirk, "And really, that's about the only reason why people don't smoke. The smell, the loss of taste, the coloring of teeth…many wouldn't care…but it's the fear of death, it's the fear that keeps people away."

"And you do not care?"

"No," Santi said. "Like I said, it isn't going to kill me."

A thought flashed in Santi's mind that surprised Edward. "But you want to die, don't you?"

Santi almost seemed shocked at Edward's comment before he let out a laugh. "A mind reader?"

Edward didn't respond but Santi didn't need him to. "Suicide is a sin," he said. "And I'm a faithful catholic."

"You must be joking," Edward said with a blank look.

Santi laughed. "Why is that so unbelievable?"

"A demon, a catholic?"

Santi grinned. "Don't you think that a demon has more reason to be devout? More sins to dissolve and whatnot."

"But your nature dictates to live against what the Church teaches."

"Child," Santi said with a small grin, "Those who live against the Church are the ones who should allow it the most, besides, human nature also goes against the teachings of the Church as well; that's why you _struggle _to achieve your reward in the end."

Edward raised an eyebrow. Santi sighed. "I've lived a long time; saw how much the Church has changed. All the bullshit people believe but shouldn't. They could take the time to crack a history book, I would think. But like I said, I've lived a long time, got to have something to believe in, yeah? And a little self-sacrifice is always good for the soul." Santi gave a twisted smile.

"You don't believe that," Edward realized as he tilted his head.

Santi smiled through the cigarette, his teeth showing. "Suicide is a sin," he said again.

"But you do not wish to live?"

"No," Santi said with a frankness that Edward could relate to. Santi's smile died and it turned into a frown that showed his sadness. "I killed the woman I loved," he admitted with such misery that Edward couldn't help but wonder if Santi always felt like that but simply hid it. "She was beautiful with dark curls and blue eyes…" he whispered with a wistful look to him. "She knew immediately what I was, she said no to me and I disappeared…but I came back and she continued to say no until I only came only to see her, to talk to her."

He shook his head. "The foolishness of youth, she fell in love with me, and because of the arrogance of the aged, I fell in love with her, thinking I could have her."

"But you killed her," Edward stated although there was a question in there, somewhere.

"Yes," Santi admitted. "Quite tragically," he gave a small sigh. "Life goes on, even without the person who kept you living." He gave Edward a pointed stare. "So if you do hurt Harry more than you already have…please don't kill yourself out of guilt. Let yourself linger in this world, it's the least you can do. Who knows, we could be buddies in woes."

He gave a small chuckle as he let the cigarette butt fall to the ground before stepping on it. "Well, I think a walk around the town will help my lungs."

Edward called out to him, a question on his lips but Santi was gone before he could truly stop the incubus. Edward's lips pursed in anger. Harry was hurt and it was his fault. He turned, trying to suppress that dark emotion that curled in his belly. But the images that were in Santiago's head…

He shook his head; he would wait until he talked to Harry to jump to conclusions.

He knocked on the door, knowing that Harry was not in his room. Harry opened the door a moment later. "You don't have to knock," Harry said with a grin. "The wards that are up are mostly there to tell us when someone is on the property, plus a bit of defense but they've gotten use to you so...."

Edward said nothing, his face like stone and it was that expression that made Harry halt in his explanation. "What? Did something happen?" Harry asked.

"I was talking to Santi for a little bit." He admitted.

"He was out there?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I thought he was in his room."

"Apparently not."

Harry frowned. "Well, did he say something rude or-"

"Did I hurt you?" Edward asked, not wasting any time. Harry stilled. "W-what?"

"_Did I hurt you_?" Edward asked once more, emphasizing each word. Harry didn't respond and perhaps that answered Edward's question. Edward released a rough exhale, his shoulders tense and his body rigid. "I asked you!" he hissed, "and you lied to me."

"No," Harry said quickly, softly. He looked over his shoulder. "I-I didn't realize how…I was a bit more hurt than I thought, alright?"

"You had a dislocated shoulder!" Edward snapped. "Are you telling me you did not realize, Harry?"

"Did Santi tell you that?"

"He didn't have to!" Edward said roughly.

Harry let out a sigh as he closed his eyes, mentally cursing Edward's ability to read minds and Santi's inability to stop himself from interfering. Harry knew Santi had done it on purpose.

"I'm use to getting hurt," Harry said.

"That doesn't make it right for me to hurt you," Edward said, his anger evident as he gripped the doorframe, the wood already chipping.

"That's not wait I meant, Edward," Harry mumbled. "I simply meant that sometimes it takes me a bit to…_realize _that I'm hurt. It was when I started moving around that I realized I was sore."

"You're covered in bruises," Edward whispered. "And don't tell me you don't feel them."

"I'm not going to lie to you, Edward," Harry whispered. "I'm about as sore as the second day of martial arts training with the bruises to prove it…but I knew what I was getting myself into."

"Obviously you put too much faith in my abilities," Edward spat.

"And obviously you think me too inept to make my own decisions!" Harry snapped, his temper flaring. "Santi meddles, thinking everyone is going to make his mistake. Draco is in the same situation but doesn't understand sometimes and it seems like the only person who is willing to have a little faith in our relationship is me and Remus!"

"I have plenty of faith in our relationship," Edward hissed, "I just don't see how you can allow me to hurt you!"

"Allow?" Harry nearly screamed. "I don't fucking _allow_ anyone to hurt me!"

"Harry?" Remus called from within the house, his voice covered with concern.

"It's fine," Harry called over his shoulder. "Edward and I are going outside for a bit. To talk." He didn't wait for a response as he pushed at Edward's chest. The vampire removed himself from the doorframe and allowed Harry to close the door behind them.

"I don't allow you to hurt me," Harry said, "But for god's sake, you're a vampire, Edward. There's going to be times where you are going to hold on a little too strongly or pull a little too roughly. Just like one day, I'm going to be so angry at you that my magic will create a hole through your chest. Just be lucky that you can survive it!"

Edward gave a bark of laughter. "So what, we should just accept our inevitable roles in an abusing relationship."

"Well, when you put it that way," Harry said sarcastically. "I know you will never hit me, Edward," Harry said, his voice taking on a softer tone. "Is it so wrong of me to trust you with that? What kind of relationship are we going to have if I think you'll end up hitting me if I say something disagreeable?"

"I would never hit you," Edward said, his voice low and his expression pained. He brought a cold hand and caressed Harry's cheek. "Never."

"I know," Harry said. "I have faith in that you won't. And I have faith in the fact that just as your control is slipping, you'll tighten your grip even more, alright? Despite what Santi believes, there are some things that can be controlled."

Edward leaned in further, his hand cupping Harry's cheek and the wizard leaned into the touch, his anger from before all but evaporated. "The dislocated shoulder was nothing too surprising seeing as that joint has already been dislocated at least three times already. As for the bruises, they'll fade as will the soreness…" he gave Edward a small smile. "I don't want you to worry so much about me, ok, Edward?"

"How can you ask such a request?" Edward asked softly. "I worry and I will always worry about you. How can I not?"

Harry didn't respond to his question, instead he gave a simple smile. "Next time, I'll stretch in front of you, just to make sure you are made aware of each sore and bruise."

"Without clothes?" Edward asked, his lips twitching.

"If you're a good boy."

* * *

That morning, Draco woke up to a warm, solid object against his naked back. It took him a moment to realize it was Jacob.

'_What do you know…we did have sex,' _he thought dryly as he pulled himself from Jacob embrace and shifted towards the edge of the bed. His whole body was sore, especially at his hips where Jacob had held him down during their lovemaking.

He gave a small sigh, his back sloughing and when he straightened his posture, he let out a small hiss, his back and shoulders protesting the movement.

The first time they had coupled, perhaps it was the novelty of the activity or perhaps the mood, but it had been slow and almost _tender_. Jacob grip had still been rough, his thrust jolting and rather forceful but still tender.

He had been too preoccupied in smuggling Jacob out of the house to worry about the soreness in his body or the bruises. It was only when he had taken his shower and had been able to look at himself in the mirror that he noticed the damage. Well, it was nothing a potion couldn't fix. Lucky enough, it had been the last vial. A few charms later and the bruises had gone away.

He gave a small sigh. Jacob had been much more eager the second time and Draco decided the overgrown puppy could wait a while. As good as the action was, he needed a break. He grabbed his towel and the clothing he was going to wear before tentatively making his way into the bathroom. Thank god his father was away.

* * *

The sisters, the three from the yesterday, were in the living room when Draco went downstairs. His whole body stiffened, his first impulse was to run back upstairs where Jacob was currently taking a shower.

"Draco!" one of the called, and suddenly, they were staring at him, their eye large and their lips tugged into smiles that spoke of sultry deeds.

"Where are the other two?"

"The most responsible," another spoke. "They stayed. Brother trusts them…a pity."

"And why are you here?"

"Brother does not trust us."

"Then go find somewhere else to stay."

"But we have also come to help!" the last one added, a shin in her eyes. "You only have a week to…" she turned to her sisters. "_Dile, por favor_."

Draco sighed. Sometimes he wished they knew less English. They would talk to him less. In all honesty, he should dislike them more than Santi, and truthfully, he did. He just didn't show it as passionately as he did when it concerned Santiago.

"She wants to say you only have a week to prepare," one sister said. "And we can help. Vessels are no match for us."

"They are not normal vessels."

"And we are not normal," said one, a giggle in her voice.

Draco rubbed his temples. "Well, the battle isn't for more than a week. Come back then."

They pouted. "You are so mean. Does not even sex relax you, Draco?"

"Keep it down!" he hissed. "I don't want everyone knowing my concerns."

"Oh, everyone knows you have eyes for your little wolf," one said with a grin. "Tell me, Draco, are you willing to share?"

"Santi!" Draco called out. There was no response but Jacob entered at that moment, his eyes landing on Draco first before he noticed the three sisters.

"I thought they weren't staying here?" he mumbled towards Draco.

"They aren't. Santi!" he called again and suddenly, the incubus was there, his feet bare and his hair slightly tousled. "I was sleeping," he said, his eyes half-closed.

"Get rid of them," Draco ordered as he pointed towards the sisters.

Santi glanced over them, his expression becoming bare of any emotion. "Be gone you evil harpies," he said dryly. He stared back at Draco. "Well, that didn't work. May I go back to sleep?"

"Don't you think you've slept enough?"

"No," he said. "It's still morning. I'm going back to sleep." He turned back towards his sisters. "If I'm woken up because of you three, I'll hang each one of you by you feet for the next five days."

They let out protests but Santi's unwavering stare seemed to have its affect. Their bodies become transparent and suddenly, their bodies were like shadows as they thinned and fell against the walls and floor before quickly disappearing.

"There," Santi said. "I'm going back to sleep." He walked towards the closest wall and walked through it. Draco could see the shift in the wall when he moved upstairs.

"Would he really hang them?" Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's done it before," Draco said. "Long story."

Draco eyed the shapeshifter thoughtfully. "You can stay…if you want."

"I can?" Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't sound so surprised," Draco grumbled. "And only for breakfast."

Jacob smiled. "I must be rather good-"

"Shut up," Draco interrupted, a scowl in place. "Just shut up before you completely ruin my good mood with your idiocy."

"Ouch," Jacob said with a teasing grin as he wrapped his arms around Draco. "Sometimes you-" There was a slam, a hard surface hitting something else and a sharp roar of rage that had the two sprinting towards the kitchen.

The table had been tipped over and one of the chairs had been slammed against the refrigerator, it now lying with a broken leg on the floor. Sirius was hunched over the sink, a newspaper in his tight fist while Remus was on the other side of the kitchen, his face the picture of calm despite the tension in the room.

Harry pushed his way into the kitchen, his vampire lover a step behind him. "What the hell happened?" Harry asked before Draco could.

"Nothing," Remus said, "Sirius is a bit upset."

"Yeah, we can see that, what with the table overturned and the dent in the refrigerator," Draco said.

"Sirius?"

"Bastards! The whole fucking lot!" Sirius said as he turned, shredding the newpaper. He looked crazed, his grey eyes narrowed and his lips tugged into a sneer as he left the kitchen, his fist hitting the doorframe a second before he was out of the room.

"What the hell," Harry mumbled, a look of surprise as his gaze shifted from the door his godfather had just walked out of, to Remus.

"Sirius didn't appreciate what was being written," Remus said as he flicked his wand in the direction of the shredded newspaper.

"Well obviously," Harry said. "What was being written?"

"Certain individuals were quoted in saying they knew about Sirius's innocence all along and that they have been trying to get others to see as well," Remus said as he floated the newly reconstructed newspaper towards him before he placed it on the counter.

"Oh…" Harry said, a look of understanding crossing his features. "Is there a possibility that they are-"

"No," Remus cut in curtly, a look of distaste evident for a moment. "No one thought such a thing in the twelve years he was in Azkaban, no one," Remus stressed, a look of guilt in his eyes for a second. He gave a sigh. "I best go and talk to him. Knowing him and his brash personality, he's currently thinking of ways to kill those people, not necessarily the most merciful way either." He gave another sigh, his expression not giving away if he had been serious or not.

They watched him go.

"Ok, back up," Jacob said. "Your godfather was a wanted criminal?"

"Well, not by this government," Harry said with a shrug.

"But he was still wanted."

"Yep."

"But no longer."

"Nope."

"Oh this is just so weird," Jacob said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "This whole group is weird."

"Says the bloke who turns into a giant wolf."

"That's genetic," Jacob said. "What's your excuse?"

"I don't need an excuse," Harry said with a glare. "You're staying for breakfast I assume and seeing as I'm the one who is cooking…shut it."

Edward gave a chuckle, his lips tugged into a smug smirk that had Jacob bristling. "What are you smiling at, you-"

"Jacob," Draco interrupted, rubbing his temples. "Please don't pick a fight while I'm between you and the leech."

"A wizard out for my heart," Edward said sarcastically.

Draco eyed the vampire with sudden hostility. "You just reminded me; you and I have to _talk_."

"I already know what you are going to say," Edward said. "And therefore, I don't want to listen to you say it." He turned promptly towards Harry, ignoring Draco's noise of outrage.

He leaned, giving Harry a quick kiss. "I should go; you may not have school, but I do."

"Have fun," Harry said with a grin.

Edward didn't bother to respond. He left, giving neither Jacob nor Draco another glance.

"The nerve!" Draco nearly shrilled. "He's lucky I don't have my wand with me or I would have-"

"Done nothing," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "Threatened him a bit more no doubt."

Harry looked around the kitchen. "It's still a mess," he mumbled looking reluctant to do anything about it.

"Perhaps I should go," Jacob said as he ran a hand through his hair. "You smell and you're probably mad at me."

"Good bet," Harry said with a thin smile and a small nod of his head. Jacob sighed but nodded. "I have to go to school anyway seeing as I didn't go yesterday. Bye."

Jacob gave Draco a quick, cheeky grin before leaving. They heard the front door opening and closing and it was a few moments after that they finally spoke.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Good, because I don't want to clean this place up," Harry said and walked out of the kitchen, Draco following him to the living room.

"So he slept over?" Draco asked, a little too casual for Harry to be convinced. Harry sighed.

"We slept on the same bed, _slept_."

"Hmm," Draco grunted.

"I see that Jacob slept over too," Harry said casually. "Did you two have fun?"

"He seemed to have enjoyed himself."

"You too no doubt."

Draco almost blushed. "Perhaps I did."

Harry shook his head. "You're so awkward," Harry said. "Like I told you again, sex is supposed to relax you."

"I am relaxed."

"Yeah, right."

There was a knock at the front door and Draco glanced towards the hallway. "I'll get it," Draco said. Harry shrugged as he sat down in the living room and did something he hadn't done for while; he turned on the television.

He heard Draco talking to someone and then a voice responding. He raised the volume on the movie currently showing. Harry didn't really bother wondering who paid for the electricity or water nor the cable. Just like he didn't bother asking who use to leave fresh bills in the kitchen table.

"I said you _can't_ come in!" Draco snapped but it was too late. The figure had already dashed past him and entered the living room.

Harry turned, surprised to see Bella standing in his living room. She looked slightly flushed, her lips pursed into a determined line.

"Bella? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked as he stood and walked towards her as Draco entered the room, a scowl in place and a glare at the girl.

"I-" she shook her head, her determined look crumbling and leaving a nervous girl behind. "I'm not-" But she stopped herself, Harry not even a feet away distracting her.

"Bella?" he said again and as he reached out to touch her shoulder, he felt it. He knew what it meant and as he tried to grip at his control, it slipped away and he was pushed towards the back of his mind.

His hand encircled her neck suddenly and he tightened his grip as he brought the other hand to join the one around her neck. She was gasping, her eyes wide in panic and confusion as he continued to choke her, and she started struggling, her hands gripping his own and hitting his face. They fell to the ground but he was unfazed as he straddled her hip.

He heard Draco's yelling of surprise and felt Draco's hands on his shoulders, trying to pull him away but suddenly, it was not just Draco, it was two other hands.

He was pulled away from her and made to stand, those same hands still holding onto him. "Harry! Control yourself!"

"That bitch!" he hissed. "The traitor!"

Bella was coughing, her hands messaging her neck as she tried pushing herself towards the wall and away from the struggling wizard.

"Harry-"

"I'm not Harry, god damn it!" He snapped as he finally managed to get their hands off of him. "And that girl is a bloody traitor! She let him know about Harry!"

"She is the vessel?" Dumbledore asked and H was surprised for a moment, just realizing it had been him who had spoken. "H, is she the vessel?"

"Yes," he spat. "And she doesn't even know it."

"Then why did you attack her?"

H smiled, his emerald eyes twinkling darkly. "I knew she had a part of him in her, she was kin…but she betrayed me and that, I cannot forgive. It doesn't matter if she did it intentionally or not."

Dumbledore opened his mouth but he noticed the changes in the younger wizard's expression and suddenly, he knew he was speaking to Harry. "The son of a bitch," he cursed. "He took over my body, didn't he?" he asked although his expression showed he did not need it to be confirmed.

Someone cleared their throat and Harry, surprised, looked towards the fireplace.

"Wow," Ron Weasley said with a familiar smile. "Looks like weird crap still happens to you, mate," he turned towards his friend. "What do you think Hermione?"

"I think Harry has a lot of explaining to do."

The floo exploded with green flames and suddenly, a figure walked out. He straightened his clothes, his features the mask of pure indifference and wealth. His eyes took in the room, the girl in the floor still coughing, the Boy-Who-Lived and the Headmaster, barely landing on the two Gryffindors near him before they fell on Draco.

"Did I miss something?" he asked and his lips tugged into a sultry smile.

* * *

Well, there you have it!

Oh god, it's been over two months! I know many of you were wondering, 'has she given up?' well, here it is, I haven't and I doubt I ever will. So sorry for such a long wait; first it took me exactly two months to get this done, and my beta is sick so I finally just decided to post this without getting the betaed version. I'll edit it later once my beta sends me the finished copy.

-groan- Hope no one has given up on the story!

I'll probably manage to update another chapter before returning to my next semester, so keep an eye out.

Anyway, just for those who want to ask: _**Draco and Jacob will have their own sex scene**_; I just don't know in which chapter I'll post it, who knows, it could be towards the end of this story!

Any questions, please review! I try to answer any questions and reviews I receive!

**Please stop at my profile and vote at my **_**Poll**_**! It involves the future of Twilight Bloom!** Also, **Snapshot of Reminiscing is up**!

**Next Chapter**: Draco's friend has come over; a jealous Jacob; A Golden Trio reunion; some secrets are let out; some smexy time; a mischievous jinx; and Voldemort learning some interesting things...please, the battle finally starts!

**SPOILERS**** for upcoming chapters (not necessarily in this order)**: skip it if you don't want to see any spoilers.

"_And who is this, Draco? The person who makes your heart stutter?" he asked with a sly smirk as he glanced towards Jacob. "My, my, what would your father say, your fiancée?"_

_"__I know what I want," he said with a smirk. "In exchange for more of my help, I mean." He leaned closer towards the Dark Lord. "I want the boy."_

"_I think…I think I've let something very foolish happen," he whispered, his eyes shifting from the view outside to the other wizard. His arms wrapped around his middle. "I think…I'm pregnant."_

_The vampire walked towards him, slowly and with measured steps, the steps of a predator cornering his prey. Harry repressed the first spark of fear as he raised his hand once more but it was too late, the vampire was already there, next to him, grabbing his raised wrist. "Now what is a treasure like you doing in the middle of all this," he whispered as he leaned further, his breath ghosting over Harry's ear. Harry could hear him take a deep breath. "Oh…you are __**it**__…you are the one he stole from." He leaned back so as to face Harry and Harry could find nothing truly appealing about the vampire. _

"_I must say, the original is much better." _

"_Edward!" _

_He turned, surprised to see Santi there, looking pristine and without a scratch on his person. He pointed to Edward's right and it was then that Edward saw the vampire holding Harry. _

_He was there a second later._

_"__I just saved you!" Harry snapped towards the growling shapeshifter. "What, do you think Draco would want your father to kill you! Let- it-go."_

"_How can I," Jacob said. "It's Draco."_

**Please stop at my profile and vote at my **_**Poll**_**! It involves the future of Twilight Bloom!** Also, **Snapshot of Reminiscing is up**!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAY!  
**


	21. Hazel

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. Don't own anything you recognize!

**Warning(s):Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Now **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]; Jacob/Draco; Sirius/Remus; Ron/Hermione

**Summary:** Paradise happens with few people; the moment you start adding people, that's when paradise starts to crumble and real life kicks in.

**Note:** Lemon scene in this chapter! **PLUS NOT BETAED!**! Oh, god the mistakes, you'll see! Embarrassing!

* * *

**Chapter XVIII  
Hazel  
**Reconciliation; Heart is Agitated; Reunion

* * *

Ron stared at him with a dull look. "Joy, you made it," he said, not bothering to hide his displeasure. Hermione gave a small, barely noticeable sigh, either because of Ron's comment or the Slytherin's appearance, it wasn't quite clear.

The Slytherin grunted, not the least bit disturbed by Ron's comment. He moved away from the two Gryffindors and made his way towards his friend. "Draco, not even a hello?"

"Blaise," Draco whispered, his surprise halting his thoughts. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is this the thanks I get?" Blaise asked.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, a frown tugging his lips.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, everyone's attention suddenly on the aged wizard. "Mr. Zabini has volunteered his expertise," Dumbledore informed. "And no doubt the two of you have much to discuss." It was the only real form of dismissal they would receive and Draco accepted it with only a quick look towards Harry and Bella.

He grabbed Blaise by his elbow and gave him a tug. "Let's go," he said, his voice even despite his raging emotions and thoughts.

They watched the two leave, Harry with evident surprise. _'What the hell is he-'_

Harry's thoughts were cut off as he noticed Bella shifting from the corner of his eyes. A wave of guilt washed through him as he noticed the marks already forming around her neck, her wide eyes staring at him with confusion and fear.

"Bella…" he whispered as he took a tentative step towards her. She gave a small whimper as she attempted to scoot further against the wall. Harry continued towards her frightened form and he knew the only reason she had not bolted out of the room was her fear and shock.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he said as he finally reached her, his hands at his sides. He didn't want to frighten her anymore than he had already. "Bella?"

"You tried to kill me!" she finally said, her lips quivering.

Harry reached out for her and she shifted towards the side, trying to get away but Harry managed to grab her by the arm. "Bella!"

"Let go!" she said, her voice hitting a certain pitch that betrayed her hysteria.

Harry gave a sigh, realizing it was useless to try to calm her down, much less explain anything to her. He reached towards her neck and pinched at the flesh, a jolt of his magic entering her. "Sorry," he said just as she passed out. He caught her and he was slightly surprised at how heavy she was.

She was skinny enough that he had expected her to be weighed less.

"Sorry," he said again. "But I couldn't very well have you running off to your father and telling him I tried to kill you."

"Harry," Dumbledore called out, gaining the boy's attention. "Who is that girl?"

"Bella Swan," Harry said. "She's a girl from school…transferred not too long ago."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Alright…do you think perhaps you could rest her here on the couch while I try and find Severus?"

"Uh…alright," Harry said as he half-carried, half-dragged the girl towards the couch before placing her down. Dumbledore walked towards her, his wrinkled hand hovering over her face for a moment.

"There…" he mumbled. "That will keep her asleep until I return. Please make sure, however, that no one tries to awake her."

"Sure," Harry said. "We'll stay here. Sirius and Remus are probably still asleep…in separate beds, I mean, so I doubt they'll be down for a while."

Dumbledore stared at him with a raised eyebrow before giving a small chuckle. "I will return as soon as I can." He walked through the fireplace and was gone in flames of green, leaving the three friends alone.

Harry glanced down at the young girl and then towards his friends. "You wouldn't happen to know the spell to get rid of bruises would you?"

"Nah," Ron said with a simple shrug. "Never needed to. I think a nice bruise makes you look rouged, rough, ya know?"

Harry gave a chuckle. "Sure, Ron."

"Hey, it's true!" Ron insisted. "All the girls know it. You're a bloke, the only reason you don't think so."

"I don't particularly think a bruise makes a person seem more attractive," Hermione said with a huff as she sat down on one of the sofas.

"Well Hermione, no offense or anything but…" Ron saw Hermione's glare and wisely didn't finish his comment. "Uhh…you know the spell, right, Hermione?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes," he said. "And honestly Harry, you'd think after all the trouble you get into, you'd know it too."

"You'd think," Harry said with a simple grin. He glanced towards Bella. "But I don't. So, you think you can…?"

"Yes, but perhaps it would be better if a salve was used," Hermione said. "It works better. The spell mostly hurries the healing ability of the body but doesn't always necessarily remove-"

"Ok," Harry said with a simple grin. "Never mind; Draco used the last vial."

Ron grumbled. "So how's the ferret been treating you, Harry? Good I hope."

"He's been fine," Harry said a small snicker.

Ron still seemed disgruntled as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, all the while leaning against the sofa Hermione sat in. "You know Harry, Hermione and me were beginning to think you had forgotten about us and whatnot."

Something jolted in his chest, perhaps guilt or remorse and he was almost hesitant to look away from them. "Sorry," he finally said and Hermione gave a very unlady-like snort of laughter. "You do know he's joking right, Harry?"

"Maybe," Harry responded.

Ron shook his head. "Nah, I am. We understood why you weren't writing as much…but damn it Harry, those were some rather long delays in communications and if it wasn't for the Order telling us you were ok, well, we'd think You-Know-Who found you and took you as a prisoner."

Harry didn't respond and his friends didn't need him to.

"Just don't do that again or else we'll be more than just worried!"

"Yeah, I promise," Harry said, with a certain regretful smile.

"You know, we came mainly for one thing," Hermione said with a certain look. "We want to meet this Edward fellow."

Harry blushed. "Uh…"

"What, what, what," Ron interrupted. "You think we're leaving without meeting him, huh? Well, Hermione has become annoying and I'm just curious. He must be some bloke, huh?"

"Annoying," Hermione scoffed. "A story of a black kettle comes to mind."

Harry laughed. "I'm glad you two haven't changed."

"Oh no you don't," Hermione said. "Where is he? Supposedly he practically lives here."

"He doesn't live here; he has a family and a house of his own."

"That's not what Tonks said."

"She hasn't been here since-"

"Yeah but supposedly Mr. Edward Cullen was real reluctant to leave your side."

"Edward's a drama-freak," Harry grumbled. "He'll be here after school's out no doubt. We still have a while; it's not even noon yet."

"So is it true that he's not human?"

"Yeah…about that-"

"And that he's a vampire?"

"Well he's-"

"And that he supposedly doesn't hunt humans?"

"Not supposedly," Harry grumbled. "He _doesn't_ hunt humans. He and his whole family feed off animals."

Ron's nose wrinkled in distaste. "Uh, that's gotta be messy, what with the fur and everything. At least with humans it's just skin."

Hermione and Harry eyed him blankly, and he shrugged, his cheeks gaining a reddish hue. "Just saying is all…"

Harry shook his head. "Well, how are you two doing?" he asked, his eyes lingering on Ron for a second. Hermione shot Ron a quick glance also as she worried her bottom lip. She waited for him to answer first.

"Doing as best as I can, I suppose," Ron mumbled softly as he tried and failed to school his features into neutrality. He shifted yet still leaned against the sofa Hermione sat in, his arms crossed in front of him seeming to tighten and squeeze his chest. "The whole family- uh, they wanted me to tell you thank you."

"What? What for?" Harry asked, eyes wide. "I- I-"

"Well," Ron interrupted, his gaze no longer on his friend. "We all know if you could have done something, you would have," he cleared his throat, "-and we were told how you reacted and the family is grateful…that you cared about her so much."

"Of course I did," Harry said softly, his eyes starting to sting and he didn't want to cry. Not in front of Ron. Not in front of the person who had actually just lost his mother. "She was brilliant and warm and…she just made me part of the family."

"Yeah, well," Ron cleared his throat. "Dad's on leave right now but Dumbledore's helping in covering for him at the Ministry and about all the Order members have volunteered to help us in whatever way they can. We'll make it."

Harry could see the cracks starting to show and he fidgeted with his shirt. "So uh…"

"But this Edward-vampire boy, he treats you alright?" Ron asked, cutting off Harry's fidgeting. Harry could see his friend wanted to change the subject desperately and for a moment, he nearly didn't but he knew he couldn't push his friend at the moment. Not now…and perhaps not ever. Only when he wanted to talk could Harry truly offer him an ear and a shoulder to cry on.

"Yeah, yes, of course," Harry said, schooling his worry. "He treats me almost too gently really. I mean, the other night, we were getting intimate-"

"Whoa!" Ron interrupted, his face growing hot. "Harry, no offense, but I want to keep thinking you're a virgin, alright?"

Harry gave a small scoff of laughter while Hermione rolled her eyes. "Prude," she mumbled.

"Got nothing to do with that," Ron said testily. "I just don't want to know about anyone else's sex life. Don't care about anyone else's sex life but my own really," he crossed his arms. "As far as I'm concerned, everyone is a virgin except parents and Seamus; can't really be any other in-your-face evidence of a person's sex life than a tyke running around. And then there's Seamus, and well…he's just a whore."

"How is Seamus by the way?"

"Alright I suppose. He gets more-" Hermione cleared her throat, a pointed looking halting whatever Ron was about to say for a moment. "He has more 'fun' than should be legal. Dean found out Seamus was sleeping around with this Ravenclaw girl while still dating him so Dean-" Ron gave a gleeful snicker, "lit his arse on fire! Absolutely priceless, mate."

"How's Dean doing since then?" Harry asked with a small laugh.

"He's doing fine now. Dating Ginny as the case is," Ron grumbled. "The little traitor. I know there's a rule about dating your friend's sister somewhere…I just don't see what the attraction is!"

Harry shrugged. "Dean is a great-"

"Nah, nah," Ron interrupted. "I meant the other way around, Harry. Dean's an alright bloke: handsome, funny and charming. Hey, if I swung that way maybe I would give him a shot-"

"Like he would give _you_ one," Hermione mumbled under her breath, a comment Ron easily spoke over, only bothering to shoot her a mild glare. "I can see what Ginny sees in him, just not what Dean sees in Ginny."

"She's your sister!" Hermione said with a frustrated sigh.

"Exactly," Ron said with a smug glance. "I'm not checking out my own sister. As far as I know, she's the same snot-nose little annoyance she's always been. She can't just- just-"

"Grow up?" Hermione said sarcastically. "Heaven forbid."

"You don't understand because you're a girl."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it's true," Ron insisted. "Harry, help me out here."

"I'm sorry mate," Harry said with a grin. "You dug yourself a little too deep and I don't have any rope."

"Thanks," Ron grumbled with a roll of his blue eyes. "Well, whatever. Change of subject. Been keeping up with all that training, Harry?"

Harry gave a small snort. "Forks was suppose to be my vacation. That quickly flew out the window."

"I wish we had a vacation," Ron said with a sigh. "Sixth Year is a pain in the butt and Snape, I don't even have his class and he's still making life horrible!"

"Huh," Harry said almost absently. "I thought he was getting nicer."

"No, no," Ron said incredulously. "He's gotten worse. Don't know what rod was shoved up his arse but I wish someone would pull it out."

"Dean says the frustration he use to take out on you, he's now taking it out on us," Hermione mused with a small sigh. "Not even the Slytherins are enjoying that class. The other day he completely overreacted. It was a very simple mistake and I think Pansy actually started crying."

"So what?" Ron said, "She's an annoying little snot. Let her have a taste of her own medicine."

Hermione titled her head. "But anyway, nothing in Hogwarts has changed, except the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but I told you that already in our last letter."

"Yeah,' Harry said. "What about Professor McGonagall?"

"She's doing fine," Hermione said. "Did I tell you she's the overseer of the club?"

"Club? What club?"

"Oh honestly," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "The Defense Club, Harry. How could you forget, you created it."

"Uh-uh," Harry said with a shake of his head. "I gave you two the idea and then it grew from there."

"Do you honestly think people come to learn from us," Ron said with a roll of eyes. "I may not be as smart as Hermione here, but even I know that more than half of them are members because they know we get the info from you."

Harry gave a grunt, whether in agreement or not, they were not necessarily sure.

"Have you gone over pressure points?"

"I tired that crap and I suck at it," Ron said. "Hermione tried it too, besides giving me an awful bruise, didn't work really."

"I'm decent although I still don't know how to knock a person out."

"Wasn't that what you did to the girl?" Hermione asked as he nodded towards Bella's still form.

"Nah," Harry said with a shake of her head. "I found out a while ago that if I shoot a bit of my magic through their skin and into a major artery, I can stop their heart temporarily."

"That sounds a bit dangerous, mate."

"It's more of a jolt than anything," Harry said with a simple grin. "Doesn't do any permanent damage to their system; just knocks them out for a bit."

"Huh…" Ron said. "Well, just in case, hit me over the head with a rock or something before you go doing that to me, alright?"

Harry giggled. "I'll remember that. Or maybe I could get Draco to do it; he's better at finding the points and can even knock a person unconscious."

"He can?"

"Yep," Harry said. "He went through a phase where he did that whenever someone annoyed him."

"That must have been a sight."

"Hm," Harry said with a small twitch of his lips.

"How…what's going to happen once this whole battle thing is over with," Ron asked casually although there was a certain look in his eyes that showed the importance of his question.

"I guess we pack up and return to England."

"But you don't want to," Hermione concluded.

"It's not that," Harry said with a small sigh. "I like Forks and I suppose I wouldn't mind settling down here…but…" he gave a shrug. "The main reason I love it here is because of Edward. England has about the same weather and no doubt I could find some remote place with trees and nature…make it my home. But Edward…" he gave a bitter smile. "Not like I'll find another of him back in England."

Hermione and Ron shared a look.

"You really like this bloodsucker, don't you?" Ron asked with a small sigh and a sympathetic twist of his lips.

"Don't call him that," Harry said absently. "They get enough of that from the Quileute pack."

"The who?"

"The Quileute pack is a group of shapeshifters who don't have the best relationship with vampires. About the only thing that is keeping them from attacking the Cullens is a very old treaty."

Harry looked almost upset, distracted, and Hermione sighed, guessing at what was bothering her friend.

"Just because you'll be returning to England doesn't mean you have to end your relationship."

"Well no kidding," Harry said. "I'm not ending this relationship so about the only reason it would end would be because Edward ended it or I died. And I don't want to die. And Edward's too…"

"Clingy?" Ron said with a roll of his eyes.

Harry gave a small snort. "You haven't even met him, Ron. And no, not clingy. He's passionate."

"That's clingy but through romanticized viewing."

Harry gave a sigh. "You'll see what I mean when you meet him."

"You described him in your letters," Hermione pointed out. "But I don't think you two were together during that time. You described him as being 'charming and polite with enough determination and stubbornness to give me a run for my money and is such a classic Byronic hero that it's almost surreal that such a thing exists but it's not nearly as annoying as I thought it would be'."

Harry gave a laugh. "I remember that…and I can't believe you actually have it memorized verbatim."

Hermione gave a grin. "What can I say; your love of literature came out in that description. A Bryonic hero indeed."

"Oh stop it with all this rubbish talk," Ron said with a small sigh. "You use to have real interests, Harry but now…I just don't know, mate."

"I still like Quidditch, Ron," Harry said with a grin.

"Well, I would have thought you mental if you didn't," Ron said with a shake of his head. "I would have been heartbroken."

"You would have lived, I think."

"Not through that type of pain," Ron said with a mocking sniffle.

Hermione gave a frustrated groan. "Can we get back on topic? There are more important things than Quidditch!" She ignored Ron's horrified look as she turned towards Harry.

"If you know your relationship is not going to end, why are you so…"

"Upset? Moody? Sad? Feeling like the world is ending?" Harry grumbled childishly.

"Sure, why not?" Hermione mumbled with a twitch of her lips.

"Because I don't know what's going to happen!" Harry said as he stomped his foot.

"Did you just stomp your foot?" Ron said incredulously.

"I mean, I don't know how long the war is going to end." He said, ignoring Ron's question. "And it's not like he's going to age."

"Well, you are going to age, Harry," Hermione pointed out with a frown. "You are aware of that, right?"

"Yes, thank you," Harry grumbled. "Why does everyone insist on pointing that out? It's not as if I'm going to bloody forget."

"Well-"

"And I look good for my age!" Harry insisted. "And I still have a few years until I start looking older than Edward so I'm not too worried."

"But are you…uh…planning on changing?" Ron asked with a certain, uncomfortable look.

Harry bit his lip as he fidgeted and Hermione gave a sigh. "It's ok if you still don't know, Harry. It's quite a decision to make."

"You're telling me," He said.

She gave a small nod. "I would be very worried if you suddenly just decided to be turned without truly thinking about it. It's a life-changing decision and you have to make sure Edward is worth it."

"He is…" Harry grumbled.

Hermione nodded. "It's still a tough decision though."

Harry gave a sigh. "And anyway, there's always the idea of where we would live. True, his family moves around a lot but…they've stayed in America for _years_ and in some cases, their whole lives which is saying something. I don't want to split the family up but at the same time, Sirius, Remus, you two…everyone else I care about lives on the other side of the pond."

"Well, you're a wizard, Harry," Hermione said. "Visiting isn't as restricting as it is with muggles. Everyone could be a floo call away!"

Harry sighed. "I'm also worried about the Ministry."

"Yeah, there's that," Ron said without an ounce of tact. "People are going to hit the fucking roof when they find out you're with a vampire, Harry. I mean, the Order is taking this in stride but then again…" he gave a small sigh. "Most aren't bigoted cowards who will try to use you for political gain."

"I've missed your tact, Ron," Harry said dryly.

Ron shrugged. "I'm just saying; wouldn't be surprised if the Minister forbids you from dating the blo- Edward."

"Forbid me?" Harry grumbled, peeved. "That fat oaf can't forbid me from dating whoever I want!"

"Yeah…" Ron said slowly. "Harry, you're the public's Golden Boy sure, but Fudge can make your life hell. Don't go and actually make it something he _wants_ to do because you pissed him off."

"He's an idiot."

"Well of course he's an idiot," Ron said. "I'm not disputing that. Just saying we have to be smart about this."

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to our Ron?" Hermione asked dryly.

"I'm trying to be serious here!" Ron said, a look that could have been a glare towards his female friend.

"But you're not good at it," Hermione said and a small, beautiful smile curled her lips. "You have your moments though."

Harry gave a small laughter that was more of a happy sigh than anything else as he watched his two friends bicker, all the while realizing just how much he missed them. Much more than any words could say, he silently mused.

* * *

The Slytherin looked around the room, his gaze taking in the bed, the shelves filled with books, scrolls, jars and small vials, the desk across the room and the small table near the door and he gave a small sigh.

"Not nearly as lavish as your old room, Draco," Blaise said with a small 'tsk'.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, not wasting any time.

"But you're as blunt as ever," he said with a small sigh as he dug his hands into the pocket of his pants, his posture still as straight and perfect as ever. He gave another sigh. "I came to help, Draco."

Draco crossed his arms in front of him, a scowl in place. "Yes, like I believe that rotten lie."

Blaise chuckled, the sound dark and dry. "I would have thought some time off would have made you less of a prat, but I see it hasn't," he said. "For your information, I did come to help."

"Why?"

Blaise stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean, why? Because you are my friend, Draco, and Dumbledore says you've gotten yourself into a mess of things."

"The Dark Lord will be here in a week."

"See, trouble."

Draco glared and Blaise, noticing the look, rolled his eyes. "What, what, what, you think I'm here on some orders of another?" he gave a scoff. "I don't follow orders, Draco."

"Arrogant prick."

"But with more charm than you," Blaise said smoothly. Draco didn't seem to budge and Blaise just shook his head as he sat on Draco's bed. "Honestly Draco, did you think I didn't know you weren't just traveling around the world for leisure? I know when people lie to me, even through letters. Besides, it's too much of a coincidence that you disappear at the same time as Mr. Harry Potter does."

Draco pursed his lips. "Who else knows?"

Blaise gave a small shrug. "If you're asking if I have gone blabbing, no, I haven't. I have some restraint, although I know for certain Theo knows."

"Theo knows?" Draco asked, his voice colored with surprise and disbelief.

"Yes, of course."

"What the blood hell! NO! What- did you tell him?"

"I didn't have to, this is Theo we're talking about! He's bloody brilliant; smarter than the Granger girl, or you or me. If I realized it, of course he did too. Besides, what does it matter if he knows?"

"His father is part of the Inner Circle; the Dark Lord isn't supposed to know about me and my…involvements!"

"Well, what does that have to do with anything? It's not like he's going to go and tell his dad," Blaise said with a small shake of his head. "It hasn't been that many years Draco; you know Theo, a mamma's boy. When dealing with delicate situations, he'll talk only to his bearer."

Draco gave a small grumble, perhaps agreeing with what Blaise was saying.

"And even if he did tell his father, he would just pretend he hadn't heard anything; the last thing Mr. Nott needs is the Dark Lord investigating him and his home," Blaise shook his head. "You know Celino Nott isn't all that fond of the Dark Lord and sure, he keeps his mouth shut about Mr. Nott's dealings but that's just spouse loyalty but if he so much as hints he doesn't want Mr. Nott dealing with them anymore…well, Mr. Nott won't be dealing with them anymore." He gave a small chuckle. "I'm quite surprised; I would think you would suspect me before quiet Theo…"

"It's not that I don't trust him…"

"What is it then?"

"Family comes first; I know you don't necessarily believe it, you coming from such a dysfunctional family, but some of us do accept and embrace this concept, Theo's family for example."

"Oh please," Blaise said with a small scoff. "That family has one foot in and one foot out. I don't think even the Dark Lord realizes just how much…_potential_ Mr. Nott has in becoming a traitor. The moment everything tips against that family's favor, they're going to be on the other side of the world and on the other side of the war."

"Perhaps," Draco said through pursed lips.

"Look, you know how smart Mr. Nott is and he's not about to do anything he thinks will endanger his family. There's a reason why no one even thought of trialing him for being a Death Eater during the first round. Then there's Celino; he'll protect his son with everything he has, and spouse loyalty will only drive him so far before he's hiding out in Spain somewhere…and Mr. Nott will not be far behind."

Draco gave a small nod, silently agreeing.

Families in general were complicated, purebloods family tending to be even more so. Family functioned as the primary source and the primary concern. It was tightly wound with secrets, traditions and loyalties that were hard to break…in general.

The Nott family was a good example. Celino, Mr. Nott's spouse was a pureblood in blood and perhaps only that. He was not what one would call a traditional fiancée from a respectful family. He was wild, from a very superstitious and exotic culture. Mr. Nott had used his guile when he attempted to gain Celino's hand and perhaps the only reason Celino's cunning had not worked as a defense against the older pureblood was because Celino had fallen in love with him.

Despite Mr. Nott's Slytherin tendencies and his infamous possessiveness, he cared deeply for his spouse and was known to cave easily to anything Celino desired, reason why when Celino had said Theodore Nott would have nothing to do with the Dark Lord, Mr. Nott had simply shrugged and agreed.

Mr. Nott would not risk his precious consort for the Dark Lord, that much Draco and Blaise knew.

"What help can you give? And why would you want to help," Draco asked as he rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling the strong urge to push Blaise off his bed and crawl underneath the sheets.

"Didn't I already tell you?" Blaise said with that impatient sigh that spoke of condescension. Draco, not for the first time, asked himself why he considered Blaise a dear friend.

"Because you're in a shit of trouble, moron, and as conceited as I am, you and Theo are about the only people who make this world interesting…Theo is doing fine but you are not. Need I another reason, friend?"

And perhaps that was why he was considered a friend, Draco mused, his lips giving a small twitch. No one could say Blaise was a typically good person. He was a little too selfish and self-indulging, more arrogant and conceited than should be allowed and was picky of the people he socialized with. He had no problem with letting a person die as he calmly walked by, not bothering to think if his help would save the dying stranger. He took after his mother in most regards but then he was so willing to sacrifice when it concerned things he cared about, people he loved…and Blaise did not love many people.

"How do you plan to help?"

Blaise gave a small sigh. "Dumbledore was worried about the dusty old town getting in the middle of the crossfire and thus he wants me to make a beaconing area."

"Why the hell did he ask you to do it?"

"Because I'm my mother's son," Blaise said simply. "She's good at the whole attracting attention and good at attracting magic. I'd like to think she's passed down more than just good looks to me."

"Your arrogance as well."

"Oh, you're just jealous," Blaise said as he waved his hand around, not bothering to specify what Draco would be jealous about. "Anyway, I've gotten even better since the last time you witnessed and it'll take me no more than two days to finish…quicker than most and seeing as the Order is quite busy making…preparations, I volunteered."

"You just…volunteered?"

"Well, Dumbledore called me into his office, asked me what I knew about your situation, I told him you were off doing good deeds no doubt and then he asked if I wanted to help."

"And you said you did?"

"Uh...sure," Blaise said with a simple smirk.

Draco sighed. "You're annoying."

Blaise gave a small grumble before saying, "Andre raised a hand to Celino the other day."

Draco's eyes widen slightly and he walked towards his friend before promptly sitting down next to him. "What the hell? I thought Andre liked Celino?"

"Yeah and then he found out what was written in Mr. Nott's will…" Blaise gave a wicked smirk. "Wasn't too happy about that, I can assure you."

"He's no longer the heir?"

"Oh, he is," Blaise assured, "Just that in the untimely death of Mr. Nott, Celino will be in charge of the Nott financials until he decides to pass it down to Andre."

"Damn," Draco said. "Talk about being cheated."

"Well, you know how Celino is," Blaise said, disgruntled and with a roll of his eyes. "Honorable and decent; as if he's truly going to cheat Andre out of his inheritance."

Draco gave a shrug. "Andre seems to think so."

"Andre is a spoiled idiot," Blaise said.

Draco gave a rough smirk. "I'd thought you would have gotten over that crush you had on Celino by now."

"I know it's a hard concept for you," Blaise said roughly. "But I do not have a silly little crush on Theo's bearer. I just…like him. He's rather likable," Blaise said with a small flinch as if the thought of someone being likable hurt him. "It's not my fault that everyone I've come across is annoying by comparison."

"Uh-huh," Draco said dryly.

Blaise gave a small sigh. "Women are my thing. Men are too…something, just not for me."

"Remember Theo's third birthday party when you-"

"Will you let that go!" Blaise hissed as he stood, his posture stiff. "I was young! Merlin's sake, even Theo has let it go!"

Draco snickered. "No, that incident will forever stay with me and give me joy at your expense," he said.

Blaise gave a grunt, a glare forming yet his lips twitched in perhaps amusement.

Draco felt that familiar warmth in his belly. When growing up, his number of true friends had been limited to just Blaise and Theo and even during his time in Hogwarts, that had not changed.

He was glad it hadn't changed even yet.

* * *

"Yes Yves," Edward mumbled, rolling his eyes all the while.

School had let out not five minutes ago and Edward's plan to drop off his siblings before heading towards Harry's house was quickly changed by Yves's call.

"Yves, we just entered the car," Edward said patiently, "So it will be a few more minutes before-" Edward was silent, his eyes giving a small twitch before he sighed. "Yves-"

Alice gave a small giggle, ignoring Edward's glare through the rearview mirror. Edward nodded his head, despite the fact that Yves couldn't see it. "I will," he said as he accelerated out of the parking lot and into the main street. "Hmm…"

Jasper crossed his arms in front of him, feeling Edward's slight annoyance and ironically finding the situation amusing.

"Alright, bye…yes Yves, ok, bye…bye…_bye, _Yves." Edward gave a sigh, retracting the phone from his ear and handing it to Jasper.

"How does he always know?" he grumbled, referring to the fact that he had turned off his own cellphone. He sent his brother a small glare. "You could have said I was unavailable."

"That would be lying," Jasper said with a small smile, "And then I would have to do damage control. Something I do not wish to do."

Emmett and Rosalie had their own opinions towards the subject and Edward sighed, not bothering to ask them to voice it.

Perhaps it was because within their family, he knew Yves the longest (not counting Carlisle) and thus, the rest of the family always pushed for either him or Carlisle to 'deal' with Yves. Especially when Esme was in town.

It wasn't that Yves disliked Esme but more that the female vampire often put Yves in a state of unease. She was looked as a distant family member whose visits were always welcomed.

"Are you sure Harry will want to come over?" Emmett asked. "I mean, isn't he busy or something?"

Edward shrugged. "If he's busy, he's busy and Yves will just have to deal with it. I'll call him in an hour or so."

"You won't be going over?" Alice asked, her lips tugged into a thoughtful line and Edward saw the vision, saw the new faces in Harry's house and saw Bella, pale and with bruises on her neck.

"I think I'll call," Edward said reluctantly for his curiosity had been riled up.

They arrived minutes later, Edward parking in his usual spot.

He almost always took his siblings to school for no other reason than that he liked driving and they didn't mind giving him the opportunity.

Only when he drove Harry to school did his siblings take an alternate ride. Even the times when he stayed over Harry's house, he usually just returned home for a quick shower and a few minutes to spare before heading to school with the rest of his brothers and sisters.

They walked into their homes and the smell of food instantly pulled them towards their usually unused kitchen. Yves and Esme were there, small chit-chat bouncing off the walls and counters and they seemed happy enough.

The stove was in use as was the chopping board and only when Emmett cheekily commented on the scene did Yves turn, a carrot in hand which he promptly threw at the vampire he saw as a son. "You're not here for one minute and you're already annoying me?"

"People annoy you by breathing, Yves," Emmett commented dryly. "I don't see myself as a great achiever."

"I have sensitive hearing," Yves said with a frown, "and it's not my fault some people breathe too deeply."

"You didn't say you were already cooking," Edward pointed out. "I don't even know if Harry will be able to make it."

Yves frowned. "But he needs to meet Esme and she leaves tomorrow."

Rosalie gave a small sigh. "Well then, he can meet her tomorrow before she leaves…or the next time she visits. What's the rush?"

Yves gave a small huff. "Well!"

"Good afternoon, Esme," Jasper said, the first one to directly acknowledge Esme.

Esme gave a gentle smile. "Hello, Jasper. Still such a gentlemen; I always marvel at it, there are so very few left."

Alice gave a small grin as she wrapped her thin arms around Jasper's arm and hugged it against her chest. "He's my prince charming."

Edward sighed. "I apologize, Esme. Sometimes we develop tunnel vision."

Esme gave a small wave of her hand. "No worries," she said with a grin. "I received a rather heartwarming greeting yesterday and I suppose that makes up for the not so welcoming stunt today."

Emmett grinned. "You're a doll Esme," he said as he leaned against one of the counters in the kitchen. "Can't say the same thing about Yves. He abuses us- well, me. Good little Edward isn't punished for anything."

"Because he's not obnoxious," Yves said curtly yet his lips twitched in mirth. "Unlike some brutes I am forced to live with."

"You see! You see the verbal abuse?" Emmett asked with a mocking sigh.

Yves rolled his eyes but he shifted towards Emmett's side and wrapped his arms around the large vampire's shoulders in a small hug before delivering a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now shut up," he said as he pulled away and walked back to what he was doing.

Emmett looked over to his wife. "Can I get a hug and a kiss from you too?" he asked. Rosalie gave a small scoff but nonetheless opened her arms out slightly and Emmett gave a large grin, his dimples showing and making him look so innocent and childlike. He wrapped his arms around Rosalie and pulled her against his chest as she kissed him.

Edward watched them, his lips twitching in amusement and yet his mind wondering back towards his own lover. Perhaps he should make that call sooner than he had planned.

* * *

By the time Dumbledore arrived with Severus following behind, Harry noted that Edward should have just been getting out of school.

He wondered what it said about him that he associated the time cycle with Edward. Now that he thought about it, he connected a lot of things to Edward.

"Here she is," Dumbledore said, pointing towards the muggle girl without any need.

"Yes I can see that," Severus grumbled, looking disgruntled. "Well, move," he nearly barked at the three Gyffindors that were close enough to Bella that it seemed to annoy the Professor.

They did as asked, shifting to the opposite side of the room, their curiosity keeping their protest at the rough treatment down.

Snape pulled out his wand and tapped the girl's temple, a spell unknown to the three friends leaving his lips. His eyes closed automatically and a look of extreme concentration was in place. It took him several minutes to complete whatever he had sought out to do and when he finished, he opened his eyes and retracted his wand from the girl's temple.

"She's a vessel alright," he said with pursed lips. "She doesn't know it. It seems she met the Dark Lord by chance and she was…enthralled by him enough that he was given a chance to place the needed…seed inside of her."

"She's pregnant?" Ron blurted out, a look of disgust and disbelief present.

"Not that type of seed you daft boy," Snape snapped.

Ron grumbled. "Just asking."

"Is there any way to sever the connection?" he asked just as Draco and Blaise walked into the room.

"Perhaps," Severus said. "I would have to see how strong and deep this connection runs but from what I have seen, the link has allowed the Dark Lord access to her sight."

"In other words," Harry began, a look of dread and exhaustion evident. "Anything she has witnessed-"

"The Dark Lord could have also," Snape finished with a firm nod. "You must tell us everything she could have seen from you, Mr. Potter. Everything."

Dumbledore turned slightly to the silent Draco and Blaise. "While Snape is dealing with this situation, perhaps it would be best if you got to your task, Mr. Zabini. Mr. Malfoy, I am sure, will tag along to help."

"I don't know the area as well as you seem to think I do, Dumbledore," Draco pointed out with a small frown.

"Well then, perhaps one of the Cullens do? Or even one of the Quileute boys," Dumbledore said with a simple smile.

Draco frowned but gave a small nod. "Alright," he said. "I'll make a call." He left, walking into the kitchen with Blaise not far behind.

"So, this is a telephone," Blaise said with a small hum as he took in the machine in the kitchen.

"Yeah," Draco grumbled. There was a small book near the phone and he flipped through it and only when he found what he was looking for did he grab the phone and start to dial.

It rang three times before someone answered.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Is that how you greet people?"

'_Draco?'_

"Last time I checked, yes."

"_You know my number?"_

"You gave it to me, you dimwit."

"_Huh…I did, didn't I? I forgot. What do you need? I just got back from school and Sam wants me-"_

"I need someone who knows the land around here real well and I thought of your pack."

Draco could practically hear the grin on Jacob's voice._ "That was nice of you. For what?"_

"A spell," Draco said. "It's complicated so I won't bother wasting time explaining it to you. I just need a…guide for about two hours today and a few more hours tomorrow."

"_Hmm…I got to talk to Sam about it,"_ Jacob said. _"Come on over; I should have an answer in perhaps twenty minutes."_

"No," Draco said, his response quick and perhaps a little too curt. "No…" he said more calmly. "We should meet somewhere else."

Jacob was silent for several moments. _"Alright…how about the beach where I took you on our first date?"_

"That sounds fine," Draco mumbled, all the while glancing towards Blaise. "I'll head over there. I'll be bringing a friend."

"_Harry?"_

"No," Draco said. "You don't know him." He hung up before Jacob could say anything else.

Blaise stared at him with an odd expression. Draco stared back. "What?"

"Nothing," Blaise said. "Nothing at all."

Draco didn't quite believe him but he nodded his head anyway, not giving his friend another glance as he walked out of the kitchen and outside.

"I'm driving," he said as he grabbed the keys to the cars.

"Ah, the automobile," Blaise said with a smirk. "Perhaps the only muggle invention I willing acknowledge as having some value."

Draco clicked his tongue against the top of his mouth. "Whatever. Put your seatbelt on," he said. "I'm not exactly the best driver."

"Then perhaps I should drive."

"You don't know how to drive."

"Last year while in Italy I experimented."

"What does that have to do with cars?" Draco said with a small scoff. "Or are you saying you did your experiments in a car?"

Blaise grinned. "My interests aren't solely in sex, despite what you may think. Sex is fun, it's distracting and…well, sex. But there is more to life."

"How deep," Draco said dryly, stopping at a stop sign. He continued on, giving a second to glance towards Blaise. He took a slightly deeper breath. "I know this will be hard for you…but I-" He cleared his throat. "This pack, they are Harry's ally…_our_ ally; they specialize in vampire killing,"

"Impressive," Blaise commented casually.

Draco nodded. "Seeing as the Dark Lord has gained vampire-like minions, this pack is valuable. We can't have them displeased at us right now. So don't insult them," Draco said with a certain twitch of his lips that showed how serious he was on the matter. "If you think you can't control yourself, don't speak at all…I'll just say you're shy but do not-"

"I get it," Blaise said, his voice stressing his words and Draco heard another meaning in his words, another meaning he could not quite place. "I'll be on by best behavior." Draco glanced towards his friend, taking his expression and searching for any indication that Blaise was lying.

A loud honk and Blaise cursing pulled Draco back into reality, his attention turning towards the road where he slammed on the breaks, barely missing the passing car. Draco glared. "If he saw I wasn't stopping he should have given me the right of way," he grumbled as he continued on, not the least bit bothered by Blaise glare.

"Fuck Draco, even I know you were in the wrong!" he hissed. "And kindly keep your eyes forward; I will not die in this ridiculous contraption, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah," Draco grumbled.

They arrived near the beach without further accident, Blaise looking almost happy to be there as he walked towards the shore, taking off his shoes and socks without barely any pause.

"Very nice," he said as the water hit his feet, a small smile in place.

Draco never really understood Blaise's affiliation with water, never truly tried to for Blaise had never answered any questions pertaining to it. Perhaps it had something to do with his father, another subject Blaise always shied away from.

Draco watched his friend continue forward into the water, seemingly not bothered with how his slacks were getting wet. He stopped before the water could even reach his knees but he seemed almost in a trance as crossed his arms in front of him and looked ahead to some distant location.

Draco sighed as he bent down slightly and grabbed Blaise's shoes. He wasn't sure how long he was there for when he noticed a familiar figure walking towards them with Jacob a few steps behind.

"Seth," Draco said in slight surprise.

"Hey Draco," Seth said with a grin. "Sam said Jacob could use some help."

"The more the better I suppose," Draco said with a simple shrug before turning his attention towards Blaise just as Jacob reached him. "Zabini, let's go!"

Blaise turned to face them. "No need to yell," he grumbled as he made his way towards them gracefully, the water seemingly not affecting his movements.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to introduce us, Draco?"

"Jacob, Seth," Draco said with a quick motion of his hand, "Blaise. There, your introductions."

Blaise sighed. "You're annoying," he said as he grabbed his shoes from Draco's hold. "Well, lead the way."

"What exactly do you need?" Jacob asked with a small frown.

"Oh right, he didn't tell you, did he?" Blaise asked as he kneeled slightly and placed his socks and shoes on, his pants and feet miraculously already dried. "The last thing we need is the battle getting to the town. For one thing, wizards are quite serious about keeping our secret society just that, a secret. So an arena must be a made- a beaconing ward in other words."

Seth's face shifted slightly in confusion. "How does that work exactly?"

Blaise eyed him with a strange expression, perhaps dry amusement. "It's a type of spell that is cast on an area so as to attract foreign magic…or a specific type of magic, usually magic involving transportation. Usually when a certain assembly is to take place and wizards from different location will be present, an area is set aside where they can…appear. The spell placed on that area…attracts the magic used for the most common transportation and sort of…pulls the person to the area."

"Huh," Seth said. "Nifty."

"Indeed," Blaise said with a thin smile. "I am not nearly as eloquent in explaining magic as Draco here. Now…lead away."

"Where do you want the area to be?"

Blaise shrugged. "I don't care. It's not like I'm going to fight. I'm too self-absorb to be fighting for anything else but my own self-preservation."

"Then why are you helping?" Jacob asked with a strange look.

"Because Draco is one of the few friends I have," Blaise said. "And I'm awful at making new ones."

"You were much more charming while young," Draco said dryly and with a roll of his eyes. "We need a significant amount of land and a bit away from the town, yes?"

Jacob and Seth shared a look. "There's a space that's technically Forks but it crosses our lands and that of the Cullens."

"How far is it?"

"It'll take a bit to reach there."

"How long?"

"More than an hour."

"That's good enough," Draco said. "Blaise will need to stabilize the spell at the area's East, West, and either South or North perimeter. He'll do one station today and the last two plus a tomorrow."

"Why doesn't he do them all today?"

"Because I'd like to be able to continue to do magic for the rest of my life," Blaise said dryly. "We're talking about a lot of magic here. Usually three people take on this taste and it's not like Draco here is going to help me."

"You offered so stop complaining!" Draco snapped.

"I'm not," Blaise said. "I'm just answering his question. My God, you'd think that temper of yours would have lessened by now."

Blaise turned away from Draco before the blond could answer. He gave Seth a simple smirk. "The hardest part is the setting up, once the first station is up, the second and third aren't hard to do."

Seth tilted his head. "That makes sense."

"Most things do," Blaise commented amusingly. "So, care to lead the way?"

Seth gave Blaise a half-smile. "Sure."

Jacob was silent for the most part as Seth and him led the way, Blaise looking around the scenery with a curious expression that often wasn't present in his usually arrogant and cold countenance.

Suddenly, Blaise sighed. "How much longer?"

"We've been walking for twenty minutes," Jacob said, not bothering to answer Blaise's question.

"There must be a faster way," Blaise said.

"There is, for us anyway," Jacob said with a shrug, not bothering to turn his head and face him.

Blaise raised an eyebrow towards Draco in question.

"They can shapeshift."

"Hm; that would have been nice to know," Blaise grumbled. "Well, why can't we just do that?"

Draco stared at him in surprise.

"What? Are you telling me you haven't become an Animagus, Draco?" Blaise asked with a small scoff. "What sort of teaching have you been through?"

"I have," Draco said. "I remember saying so in my letters." He glared. "And if you had bothered to read-"

"Theo reads them and then he tells me," Blaise said with a roll of his eyes. "So I forget certain things. Excuse me for having a finite memory."

"Whatever," Draco grumbled, seemingly still annoyed with his friend. "What can you turn into?"

"A mockingbird."

"Figures," Draco grumbled with narrowed eyes.

Blaise grinned as he turned his attention towards the two shifters. "Well, there you have it. He's a…whatever he turns into, you're whatever you shift into and I'm a mockingbird. So can we hurry this along? I am missing classes and I'd like to get back before dinner."

"You're not staying?"

"God no," Blaise said, his nose wrinkling in distaste. "From what I've heard, you have quite the few guests, and no doubt the missing pieces of the Golden Trio will be staying for the night at the very least. No thank you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He didn't give it much thought as he shifted, deciding to forsake his wolf form if only because it took less effort for him when it came to speed when he was in the shape of an osprey. Blaise, or who he assumed was Blaise, twirled around him, his voice a bark of a chirp.

Jacob and Seth were already in their wolf forms and Draco was a bit surprised for he could not remember them turning or even taking off the pants that were now wrapped around their ankles.

Jacob and Seth were brisk in their departure. Draco and Blaise were stunned with surprise and perhaps that was what gave the two wolves the advantage. The two Slytherins roared through the skies, slightly behind the two wolves but kept them within their sight.

The journey took twenty minutes at their current pace. They arrived at a small clearing, the ground green with grass, weeds and small shrubs.

Seth and Jacob were already sliding into their pants when the two wizards landed and changed, Blaise with a certain amused look in place. "You're a bigger little boy than I thought," Blaise said, his smirk directed towards Seth.

"I'm bigger than you," Seth said, his shoulders squaring back and a small frown tugging his lips. There was something about him, despite his impressive physique and a face that spoke of more years than he truly had, Seth seemed to have a warmth to him, an innocence that wasn't really naivety but more like wisdom and compassion.

So of course Blaise finds it amusing. "Oh, I know you are," he said with a laugh that uncovered the innuendo. Seth just stared at him, his face blank and without an ounce of shame while Jacob stood next to the younger wolf, his shoulders tense and a growl leaving his throat.

Draco shot Blaise a dark look, perhaps feeling disgruntled at his action. "Just hurry up."

"Alright, alright," Blaise said. "What is this going to be, the North point or the South point?"

"If you make it North, you'll get more area but it's mostly forest. You make it South, it's more open space but you'll get a bit closer towards town."

"North it is then," Blaise said. "Which way is north from here?"

"That way," Jacob said, jabbing a thumb towards his left.

"Alright, at least three feet away from me at all times," Blaise said, as he gave a small wave of his hand.

"Sure, sure," Jacob said nearly as condescending as he had the first time Draco and he had met.

"Haven't heard that reply in a while," Draco said lowly and Jacob glanced towards him with perhaps a thoughtful expression.

"Huh, you're right."

He didn't say anything beside that and Draco eyed him with an odd expression, musing all the while if something had happened. Seth was watching Blaise with that same, curious expression he seemed to wear whenever it concerned magic.

Blaise was merely mumbling underneath his breath, the words Latin and that was all that Draco could figure out. Blaise's wand was out in his right hand, the tip glowing slightly blue.

There was nothing quite remarkable about what he was doing; there was no blinking or overpowering light, no ominous noise or the mysterious darkening of their surroundings. It was calm and nearly silent, the only change being the slight feeling around Blaise. It was easily ignored, however, barely felt and thus, Draco turned his attention towards the shifters.

"How was school?" he asked, mentally cringing. He was never one for small talk and yet, he didn't quite like the tense, silent air that had fallen upon them.

Seth shrugged. "It's alright," he said, "I always have to go, yesterday being the exception and that was mostly because Sam needed-" he cut himself off, his expression turning slightly strained. He gave a weak smile a second later. "Well, anyway…Jacob here gets to miss a lot of days, although his dad rings him for it."

Jacob gave a small grumble. "I don't fall too much behind," he said, a rather disgruntled expression in place.

"You're not stupid," Draco said plainly, and he wondered for a second why he had said it but Jacob seemed to find something in such a comment, his lips tugging into a grin.

Seth rolled his eyes. "He didn't promise you the kingdom," he said with enough sarcasm that Draco was wildly surprised. He wondered if he missed something.

"So, you know…Blaise a long time?" Jacob asked.

Draco gave a small grunt. "Since we were toddlers. He hasn't changed much, the egotistical prick."

"You insult all your friends?" Seth asked with a small grin.

"I insult nearly everyone," Draco said with a simple shrug. "Besides, I'd like to think I'm contributing to society by keeping his ego in check."

They glanced back at the still busy wizard.

"Can he hear you?"

"Of course he can," Draco said with a small huff. "He just can't respond, not until he's finished, anyway. If he's interrupted now, he has to start all over again." His lips twitched slightly. "But knowing him, he'll have something to say to me as soon as he is able."

It quickly became apparent that Blaise would not be finished any time soon and it was because of this that the three quickly found other ways of entertaining one another. Draco conjured up a small Snitch.

Snitches, the ones used in actual games, were specially made. Those that were simply transfigured or conjured up weren't truly the classic type and rarely stayed in its shape for more than twenty minutes reason why Draco had to continuously transfigure the rock back into a Snitch.

He had placed a slight restricting spell on the flying ball, if only so that Seth could actually have a chance at catching it. It hovered mostly near the grown, sometimes going a little higher but Seth simply jumped up the surrounding trees like a monkey, his movements agile and without effort.

Jacob would join him whenever the Snitch was near to the ground but he would give in quickly and return to Draco's side. Draco didn't really mind.

And then, it was like the wind picked up. It was not enough to affect the trees but it drew their attention towards Blaise, an invisible force very similar to wind playing with his hair and clothes. He seemed exhausted; a thin layer of sweat had formed around his neck and forehead, his breathing labored between mumbled chanting.

It was over before anything else truly marvelous happened. Blaise turned towards them, his legs seemingly heavier than normal as he shifted towards them with a slowness that wasn't quite normal.

"If I'm an egotistical prick," Blaise said slowly and with a glare, "Then you are a spoiled little brat that should have been slapped around a little more."

"I'm sorry my parents didn't particularly believe a slap was the best way to discipline me."

"Spare the rod, spoil the child," Blaise said smoothly and a cold grin. Draco stiffened for a moment. "Your mothers demented," he said simply and Blaise shrugged, not disagreeing.

Blaise turned towards Jacob, his eyes lingering more on the little distance between his friend and the shifter. "You're awfully cozy with Mr. Ice Prince here," Blaise said with a thoughtful look that clashed with the smirk that curled his lips.

He glanced towards Draco and the blond knew, just like he knew that he was a Malfoy, that Blaise was about to say something damaging.

"And what is this, Draco?" Blaise said with a small hum. "This relationship? Or do you think I haven't noticed?"

Draco's lips pursed. "Blaise-"

"Is he the person who makes your heart stutter?" He asked with a sly smirk as he glanced towards Jacob. "My, my, what would your father say…your fiancée?"

"_Fiancée?_" Jacob cried out with a look of pure disbelief. Seth let out a small, chocked gasp of surprise and Draco nearly cringed. "You proposed to someone?"

"No," Draco said, his brows furrowed in annoyance. "Of course not."

A myriad of emotions crossed Jacob's face and just as he was opening his mouth to no doubt voice them, a roaring howl was heard, Seth and Jacob instantly turning towards where it seemed the sound was coming from.

"That's Sam," Seth said softly, a small frown tugging his lips. "We should go."

Jacob nodded, "Yeah…we should," he said. He spared Draco a glance before he was running behind Seth towards where the howl had originated.

Draco opened his mouth to perhaps stop him but Jacob was already gone out of sight and he knew they would no doubt change very soon, and thus their distance would grow much wider.

He felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"So, ready to go?" Blaise asked nonchalantly.

"You're despicable!" Draco hissed, his shoulders tense and his nails digging into the palms of his hands. "Absolutely- you're just the worst- a pathetic excuse-"

"I'm not the one stringing the poor little puppy along," Blaise said as he crossed his arms in front of him. "I've never been pathetic, Draco. You, on the other hand, are slipping quite low."

Draco didn't know how to respond to that, didn't know how to respond to Blaise's cold gaze and small frown. After a moment, he didn't bother. "Let's go," he said softly and with a firm nod, Blaise apparated after him and appeared some meters away from the house.

* * *

Severus didn't want Bella to be awakened. Not until he could finish his tests and not when anyone else but Dumbledore was around. Not even Severus could be there when she awakened for if the Dark Lord saw him, and learned of his true allegiance…

Needless to say, they were going to approach the subject very delicately.

"Perhaps it would be good if the three of you left the living room?" Dumbledore asked.

"But-" Harry began to interrupt but the Headmaster quieted him down with a hand.

"You have answered all our questions but at the moment, I think it would be best if you were not present, Harry. H has a grudge against Bella and-"

"He took me by surprise!" Harry insisted. "It won't happen again and besides, I was here the whole time and H didn't come out again."

"Yes," Dumbledore said with a small nod. "But I do not want him knowing anything that is decided and seeing as H needs to be present to a memory to know it…"

Harry gave a grumble. "Fine," he said just as the phone rang.

"What the hell is that?" Ron asked with a frown.

"Phone," Harry said. "Muggle thing," he explained as he walked briskly towards the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"_Harry?" _

"Edward!" Harry cried out, a grin forming. "I didn't expect a call."

"_Yes, well, there has been a change of plans,"_ Edward said with a small sigh. _"Yves wishes for me to invite you to dinner."_

"Am I the main meal?" Harry asked teasingly.

"_That's not funny,"_ Edward said, his voice tight.

"Oh come on, admit it. It's a little funny," Harry said with a small pout.

"_Don't pout,"_ Edward said, his amusement in his words. Harry giggled. "You know me well, my vampire-lover."

"_That's an odd petname,"_ Edward said dryly. He gave a sigh. _"So will you be accepting our invitation? Yves is currently breathing down my neck-"_

"_Am not!"_ Harry heard and he gave a small chuckle. "He must have yelled that."

"_Yes, directly into my ear," _Edward nearly growled. _"So will you?"_

"I have guests," Harry said. "Ron and Hermione are here!"

"_Bring them along!"_ Yves said and Harry blinked, wondering what had happened to Edward. _"I didn't know how much you would eat and so Esme and I…well, I think we went a bit overboard."_

Before Harry could even respond, he heard a small struggle and Edward's quick curse as he pulled the phone from Yves's grasp. _"Sorry about that,"_ Edward said_. "Yves doesn't know how to control his excitement."_

"It's alright," Harry said. "I can't really speak for them but if they agree, I don't see why we can't. Can I ask you a question though?"

"_Of course,"_ Edward said.

"How the hell did he learn to cook when he doesn't even have taste buds?" Harry asked.

"_Mystery of life,"_ Edward said. _"Call once you know your answer…and no pressure."_

"No pressure at all," Harry said with a small laugh. "Ciao."

When he turned, it was to Hermione and Ron standing a few feet away, startling him enough that he nearly jumped. "Damn it," he hissed. "Don't do that!"

"We're sorry you were too busy turning into a puddle of goo while talking to Edward to notice us," Ron said with a straight face.

"I was not turning into puddle of goo," Harry said with a mulish glare.

"Uh-huh," Ron said.

"So, we're invited to…dinner, I am guessing."

"Yes," Harry said.

"We're not it, right?" Ron said.

"I asked the same thing, Edward didn't find it quite so funny," Harry said with a small roll of his eyes. "He has no humor, I tell you."

Hermione and Ron shared a look. "And they'll be fine…with us there I mean?"

"They go to school with a lot of people," Harry reminded. "And unless one of us decides to bleed on their floor, I doubt they'll be any trouble. And even if we did start bleeding randomly…well, I'm not too worried."

Ron gave a small snort. "I'm going to be upset if some vampire is chewing at my neck, Harry."

"And I'll probably be a little more than just upset…panicking is more like it," Hermione added.

Harry nodded. "I'll call them and tell them we can't make it, then," Harry said.

"No, wait," Hermione said. "We'll go. Right, Ron?"

"Whatever," he said with a shrug.

"You sure?" Harry asked as he reached for the phone.

"Yes," Hermione said. She looked down at her shirt. "Would we have to change?"

"I'm not," Harry said simply.

He dialed the Cullen's residence.

"_Alice tells me you have accepted,"_ Edward said.

"Yeah," Harry said with a grin.

"_Do you want me to pick you up?"_

"That'd be good," Harry said as he glanced towards the kitchen door. "Draco took the car I think; give me ten minutes to get everything settled."

"_Alright,"_ Edward said. They said their quick goodbyes.

"And now to ask Dumbledore if it's ok!" Harry said with a simple grin.

"Shouldn't you have done that before you said yes to Edward?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "He wanted us out of the living room, right? Well, the Cullen's is out of the living room."

"You're being supercilious," Hermione said.

Harry shrugged, a mischievous grin tugging his lips as he walked back into the living room.

"Edward has invited us to his house for dinner- us not being the main meal, just in case you were wondering," Harry said towards Dumbledore.

The older wizard tilted his head. "Be careful," he said and that was that. Severus wasn't paying attention to them- his focus on the still unconscious girl.

Harry gave a small grin as he nodded towards the stairs, his two friends following quickly behind him.

When Sirius and Remus had decided they were going to stay at the house, Remus had enlarged a hallway closet into a room, transfigured a bit of furniture and it had become their room.

Harry glanced towards it, wondering why the hell the two still hadn't come out yet. A rather perverted thought entered his mind but he dismissed it. He knew Sirius tended to sometimes sleep in late, if only because his godfather suffered insomnia and he would at times go days without getting more than a few hours sleep.

Remus sometimes kept him company through the long hours of the night as Sirius stayed awake and Harry wouldn't be surprised if the two hadn't fallen asleep until the early hours of the morning, reason why they weren't awake now.

He mentally shrugged. It wasn't his business and he shouldn't be digging his nose in it. Didn't mean he wouldn't ask Remus about it later. He was just to curious for his own good.

"Won't he be here in a little bit? Why are we going back into your room?"

"Want to get a jacket," Harry said. "I'm cold."

"Hey Harry?" Ron said as he watched his friend look through his closet. "Who the hell is H?"

Harry blinked. "You've been here since early morning and you just started wondering about it?"

"Well, I was wondering about why you were choking that girl when we came in…" Ron shrugged. "I just sort of assumed she was a royal bitch."

Harry sighed. "It seems like the night Voldemort tried to kill me-"

"Which one?" Hermione asked dryly.

Harry gave a quick laugh. "True; the first time. Well, you know how Dumbledore suspected that he left a bit of his powers in me?"

"Yep."

"Well, he left a chunk of himself in me also," Harry grumbled. "And that chunk decided it wanted to become a fucking identity, so know I have a neighbor outside of my mind; nice huh?"

"You know, if it was anyone else…" Ron shook his head. "You have shit for luck, Harry."

"Don't I?" Harry said with a sigh.

"It seems he has a crush on Edward, doesn't really know if he's on my side or Voldemort's…and hates Bella. When we learned about him…her…it-" Harry blinked. "Actually, for all I know, H could be a she…ugh, that's so weird."

"Harry…you're blabbering," Hermione pointed out.

"I've been doing that a lot," Harry said with a sigh. "I think I'm getting old; my bones creak too."

"That's sad," Ron said idly.

"Harry, you were saying?" Hermione reminded with a small sigh. Were all boys this unfocused or was it just the ones she socialized with?

"Oh…yeah. When we learned about H, I decided I didn't like the thought of some piece of Voldemort taking over me so I've been cautious to not let myself slip. I guess today I just…slipped."

"And you don't know if he's…good?"

Harry shrugged. "I just want him out of my head," he said. "There's not enough room for the both of us and I was here first."

Harry heard the roar of a car and without even looking out the window, he knew it was Edward. "He's early," Harry mumbled as he walked downstairs with his friends and towards the front door.

He opened the door, surprised Edward wasn't already at the door. He was leaning against the car, his stance casual as he ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. It was then that Harry noticed the phone.

"He just came out," Edward said. "Ok- I-" his lips pursed together. "Yes, Yves. I'll tell him." He rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not a _little_ annoyed."

Harry grinned.

"Alright, see you in a bit," Edward said before ending the conversation and slipping the phone into his pocket.

He was fluid in his movements towards them, his steps unrushed and when he reached them he leaned and captured Harry's lips in a chaste kiss. "Sorry; Yves can be very…stubborn," he mumbled as he straightened, his gaze not shifting from Harry's face.

"It's alright," Harry said with a grin. He turned slightly towards his two friends. "Edward, meet Ron and Hermione."

Edward extended his hand towards Ron first. "Pleasure," he said with a small, charming smile. Ron glanced at the hand before shaking it awkwardly. Edward's lips twitched and Harry knew he had heard something in Ron's mind that was amusing.

He vaguely wondered if he had ever mentioned Edward's ability to his friends…

Edward grasped Hermione's hand and gave it a quick and gentle kiss. Hermione blushed, her hand slipping from Edward's hold and she cleared her throat, suddenly a normal teenage girl.

"Shall we be going?" he asked mildly, his arm encircling Harry's waist. "Yves is already impatient."

"Sounds like it," Harry commented as they all walked towards Edward's silver Volvo. He opened the back door for the two friends and Hermione and Ron slipped in without further invitation. He wasted no time opening Harry's door and Harry felt his lips twitch in amusement.

Edward was already on his side a moment longer and Harry felt that quick skip of his heart whenever Edward's movements surprised him.

Edward didn't curve his driving. Harry was use to how the vampire drove and perhaps it was because of this that he was not the least bit troubled. Hermione, who was a muggleborn and thus use to being in cars, knew that Edward was breaking several laws, however and didn't seem quite so relaxed. Ron just knew there was a strong possibility that he was going to die.

"How are you enjoying your stay in Forks?" Edward asked as he turned his head slightly.

"Watch the road!" Hermione nearly shrieked.

"I am," Edward said, his gaze more on Harry than directly in front. "I know this road like the back of my hand, I assure you."

"Sure, sure," Ron said in a rush as he gripped at the seat tightly. "But just in case!"

"Edward, you're scaring them," Harry said. "My heart no longer jumps out of my mouth with your driving but others are fortunate enough not to have experienced-"

Edward was already slowing down, his gaze back in front. "You worry too much," he said simply.

"Hah, that's rich from the crowned prince of worry," Harry grumbled. He turned so he could see his friends. "He's the hugest worrywart on the planet; I'm surprised he lets me use knives and scissors."

"You'd think I would be a little more worried of you and sharp objects, what with your astonishing ability to attract all sorts of trouble."

Ron gave a small snicker of agreement and Harry pouted, his glare shifting from Edward to Ron. "Thanks for the support, Ron."

Their chatter was kept casual and perhaps a little teasing as they continued their way to Edward's house. They arrived in a short amount of time and Edward parked near the front. He gave a small sigh. "I shall apologize for my family now; they are rather…"

"Eccentric?"

"Good word," Edward hummed towards his boyfriend. As they made their way towards the front door, the faint sound of arguing was heard followed by a small thump that had Edward sighing.

"I don't see why they try and annoy one another," Edward grumbled, opening the door and ushering the tree friends inside.

"Don't mind the ruckus," he said just as they entered the living room to a wrestling Yves and Emmett.

"OW!" Yves hissed. "You little-" He slammed his bare feet into Emmett's jaw. "That hurt!"

"No shit!" Emmett growled out as managed to contain the struggling vampire in his arms and slam him towards the ground. "The kick to the jaw was no walk in the park for me!"

Rosalie, Alice and Jasper seemed preoccupied with a game of cards, their attention only shifting away from the game when Edward and the Golden Trio had entered the room.

"Enough!" Edward snapped. "We have guest!"

Both Yves and Emmett stilled their movements; their gaze shifting towards Edward and the three humans as the two vampires lay in a heap, their bodies twisted around one another as they tried to squeeze the other furiously.

Yves quickly disentangled himself and he was a blur before he appeared before them. "Harry!" he greeted with a grin. "Oh, I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Thanks for the invite," Harry said. "These are my two friends: Hermione and Ron."

Yves stuck out both his hands. "Pleasure," he said.

The two hesitated, that ever present spark of caution entering their gaze as they eyed Yves. Yet after a moment, they grasped one of Yves's hands. "The same," Hermione said while Ron simply gave a small nod.

"Well, we're just waiting for my mate to arrive," Yves said. "He said he would be here soon."

"I thought Carlisle took an extra shift today," Edward said.

"He did," Jasper said dryly. "But Yves called and told him 'get your ass back here. Let the other doctors do their fucking job'."

Yves shrugged. "Just because Carlisle is not limited like all those other physicians doesn't mean they aren't capable of doing what they're paid to do. Besides, I told him to tell his superiors that I was dying of the flu."

"He's not about to tell the Chief of Medicine that his sick mate is dying of the flu and he hasn't been brought into the hospital," Rosalie said as she rubbed her temples. "Idiot." Ron's attention seemed almost captivated by the beautiful blonde, his mouth slightly open and it was only when Hermione jabbed him in the ribs did he seem to snap out of his daze. He sent the witch a sheepish grin and earned a glare for his efforts.

Yves glared. "Look Blondie-"

"Where's Esme?" Edward cut in.

Yves frowned slightly. "She went for a walk," he answered smoothly.

Edward eyed him with a dry look. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Yves said, his lips tugging into an irritated scowl. "Is it that odd that she went for a damn walk?"

Edward stared at him, his gaze unblinkingly before he sighed. He nodded. "Sorry," he said.

It was true that everyone always seemed to blame Yves for any discomfort Esme might feel despite the fact that Yves tended to be the most welcoming to her and Edward was no different.

Yves cleared his throat, his gaze shifting from his son to the two friends. "Well, perhaps introductions are in order?" he said, a smile back in place. "As it's been mentioned, I am Yves. The idiot still on the floor is Emmett, his mate Rosalie is the sourly blond and then you have Alice and Jasper."

"Hello," Hermione said and Ron nodded once more. Jasper kept as far from them as he could without being rude and perhaps the fact that they didn't smell nearly as appealing as Harry helped. Alice's presence didn't hurt either.

He could feel their caution and curiosity but they were nervous and Jasper could almost taste it. He poured a bit of calm into them, slowly and little by little. Their tense shoulders seemed to relax and although they had an expression of suspicion, it seemed they decided to accept their change of emotions.

It was at that moment that Esme walked in. "My, it just started to pour without the least little notice!" she said with a small laugh. Almost as one they turned to face the window and sure enough, it had started to rain.

"It tends to happen here a lot," Emmett said as he scratched his belly. He was still lying on his side leisurely. "How long until Carlisle gets here?"

"He just arrived," Alice said and sure enough, they could hear the soft purring of the engine. Yves gave a small squeal as he left the house in a blink of an eye.

"I'm assuming that's his mate?" Hermione said, her eyes sweeping the room, perhaps looking for the door Yves had left through.

"Yes," Edward said with a small nod. "And this is Esme," he introduced.

"Hello," Esme said with a wave. "It's so good to meet you."

"The same," Harry said with a pleasant grin.

Carlisle entered a moment later, Yves a few steps behind. He gave a charming smile. "Sorry for the late entry," he said. "You must be Hermione and Ron?"

"Yes," Hermione said, a small blush forming. Ron grumbled. "Look at that, Hermione, we're famous."

Carlisle grinned. "I have excellent memory," he said, his arm wrapping around his mate. "And if I had known my mate was planning on throwing a small party, I wouldn't have signed up for a second shift today."

Yves grinned, perhaps proud of his accomplishment. "So, shall we?" he asked. "You must tell us if we have done the food correctly."

Harry had a flash of them eating the food and dropping dead. He didn't bother to worry his two friends with such pessimism.

* * *

He could feel the coldness seep into his very bones and yet it did nothing for the heat that seemed to have started to accumulate in his belly.

He gave a small shuddering breath into the kiss and it seemed to chase Edward's lips away as kisses fell to his jaw and shoulder. He felt the prickling sensation of Edward's teeth, his breath catching in his throat at the almost danger but then a cold hand traveled from his side to his belly. The fingers drew circles on the soft skin before they worked Harry' pants open, enveloping his member in a delicious grip. Harry let out a small moan and Edward chuckled, the noise vibrating against Harry's neck. They were slow strokes that were soft and like torture, his shaft already hard, aching, and wet in Edward's hand. He gave Edward's shoulders a pat, his fingers already shaking in anticipation.

Harry barely noticed Edward ridding him of his trousers and underwear but he felt them fall to his feet. Edward was almost careless as he gripped Harry's hip and shoved him against the wall. He could feel the presence of Harry's legs around his waist and he took that as encouragement as he continued his casual strokes, all the while kissing that beautiful skin.

"Edward," Harry moaned. "You fucking tease!"

"Am I?" Edward asked softly as he licked a trail from Harry's jaw to his neck, his cool thumb brushing against the head. Harry gasped, moaned and nearly came in Edward's hand but the vampire stalled and Harry nearly sobbed. "No-no!" he hissed. "Did you-" but Edward was kissing him, almost devouring his mouth and his mind went to mush.

"You have to prepare yourself," Edward mumbled against his lips.

Harry moaned, "Pervert."

But Edward was still pressing him against the wall, his hand griping Harry's cock and hip. Harry knew he wasn't going to move and with a shuddering breath, Harry nudged Edward away. He stuck his fingers into his mouth and coated it, his green eyes narrowed into a glare.

Edward chuckled. "You'll enjoy it," he mumbled as he returned to Harry's jugular. He inhaled his scent and the sound of the rushing blood nearly tipped him over the edge. He felt his mouth water; felt the venom tingle in his mouth as he opened his lips and let his tongue lick at the heated flesh.

He felt Harry shivering, felt his odd spasm and heard the sucking noise. His erection was hurting against the restraint of his pants and he nearly gave a small growl but he contained it, letting Harry decide the pace.

"You should hurry," he said, despite his musings and Harry gave a sultry sigh.

"Don't rush me!" he hissed yet he pressed his fingers inside his entrance, a moan leaving his parted lips as the first digit retreated before sliding back in again. A few quick strokes before a second finger joined. He tried to reach that sweet spot as he plunged them deeper inside but he couldn't and he nearly let out a small sob. He felt Edward's hand leave his dick and wrap around his waist.

"Allow me," he purred, licking Harry's ear. He easily pulled Harry's fingers out of his quivering hole and quickly replaced them with his own, long, cold digits. They hit the sweet spot Harry was looking for in the first firm thrust. Harry gave a small whimper as the jolt of pleasure shot through his spine.

Edward's moving digits were slow and seemed only attempting to torture him. "Edward, Edward, ah…please, Edward!" he moaned as he let his head fall back against the wall, exposing his neck to the vampire.

Edward stared at it with fascination, his fingers stilling for a moment.

"Edward!" Harry cried out, "St-stop teasing me…ah!"

Edward took him all in, took the way his chest rose, how his neck and face was a pinkish hue and how his skin shinned with pleasure and sweat.

Edward licked his lips. "You have to release me," he said and Harry, his mind hazed, didn't quite understand what he meant.

"Wha-"

Edward chuckled, jolting his hips sharply against Harry and letting his budge hit at Harry's thigh.

"_Ah_!" Harry sighed; his lips quivering as he suddenly seemed to gain control of his limbs. He unbuttoned the jeans and released Edward's cock into the open and instantly his warm fingers curled around the middle. He traced the heavy organ with the tip of his nail and Edward shuddered.

"In, IN!" Harry hissed with impatience as he squeezed the shaft in his hand, all the while trying to guide it to his entrance. "Please…" he nearly begged and that was all it took for Edward to take control.

His cold hand knocked away Harry's smaller ones and with one thrust aimed at Harry's sweet spot, Edward was in. "Ah!" Harry cried, his eyes closing tightly as the force of Edward's movement sent him even harder against the wall.

A grunt was Edward's response as he pulled out of that tight heat, earning a near desperate shudder from his lover. He gripped the cold, marble-hard shoulders, his nails not making a dent despite his grip.

Harry wasn't aware of anything besides the constant jolt of pleasure and pinching pain, the warmth of his own skin and the cooling of Edward's. Edward was brisk in his thrusts, angling his hits to Harry's prostrate, and earning breathy 'ah...' and moans from the withering human. Soon, they became harder, faster and Harry's sighs become soft screams. "More, ah, more!" Harry begged, his voice hoarse yet his pleading was answered and it was with inhuman speed that Edward dived into the willing body.

The explosion of pure bliss grabbed him suddenly and pulled him under a haze of overwhelming sensation, his body tightening around the shaft and tensing as he came with a silent cry. Edward's lips were on his neck, kissing at the salty skin as he came seconds later, filling Harry to satisfaction.

Harry's breathing was labored. "Fu- fuck," he said. "That- that was really good. Really good!" He said, his voice still showing the high he was in.

Edward chuckled but said nothing, perhaps exhausted himself as he leaned further against Harry's body, all the while keeping Harry unmoving against the wall.

"I can't believe we just did this…" Harry said softly, his cheeks blushing. Edward nearly groaned as Harry's blood quickened its rushing, the sound of his heart rapidly beating delicious to Edward. He closed his eyes, deciding to hold his breath…just for a moment.

Harry himself seemed to almost fall into a small daze as he tightened his hold around Edward's neck and rested his head against his broad shoulders.

They were still connected and Harry's legs had become numb, he quickly realized. He wasn't aware of Edward's pulling him away from the wall, nor was he aware of Edward carrying him across the room. He only realized he had been moved when Edward shifted him onto the sofa in the room.

He quickly snapped out of his haze and it was then that he realized just how sore and…dirty, he was. Harry grimaced. "Ugh, I need a shower," he said softly.

Edward's lips twitched. "Do you not think that would raise a few questions?" he asked cheekily.

"Well, I'm not going downstairs with your com-" Edward kissed him, not letting him finish his sentence. Harry laughed. "You just had your dick up my arse, Edward," he said, his accent thicker than usual. "And now you're acting all prudish?"

"You're pretty when your accent becomes thicker," Edward commented idly. "Exotic perhaps."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to sweet talk me, Mr. Edward…" Harry blinked. "Holy fuck, I don't know your real full name."

"Edward Anthony Masen," Edward answered. "Junior, if you wish to be specific."

Harry caressed a cheek. "It suits you," he mumbled softly.

"Really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "What an odd thing to say.

Harry laughed as he tried to pull himself into a sitting position. He winced and Edward's expression instantly turned into one of concern. "Are you alright?"

"Again; you just had your dick in me and pressed against a wall," Harry said. "A little soreness is common." He looked down at his legs that were nearly under him. "Sorry about your sofa," he said and Edward barely gave it a second thought.

"I'll clean it later," he said. "And if I cannot, it is easily replaced."

Harry sighed. "Alright." He tapped his thigh with his index finger. "_Tergeo_," he said and shuddered a second later.

Edward blinked. "What did you…" he tilted his head. "Have you just…washed yourself?"

"Somewhat," he said. "But god, I'll take a shower over that any day. It feels so _weird_, you have no idea."

"You're still sweaty," Edward commented.

"It'll dry," Harry said. "Can you get my clothes?" he asked. Edward did.

"You're a horrible influence," Harry grumbled as he slid into his underwear. "My friends are downstairs and yet I let you persuade me into doing- well doing it."

Edward stared at him with a blank stare.

Harry grinned as he pulled on his jeans. "Alright, so I did the persuasion but you weren't all that unwilling…it wasn't even persuasion really, more like I slightly commented on our sex life and you…you just jumped from there."

Edward's hands dropped to the front of Harry's jean where he promptly zipped and buttoned the pants. He gave Harry a knowing smirk. "I did not hear you complaining."

Harry blushed. "I don't know why I ever thought you were a prude, you old pervert." Edward gave him a gentle kiss.

"How are they doing?" Harry asked and Edward didn't need his ability to read minds to know what Harry was asking.

"Emmett is introducing Ron to the world of video games while Hermione is having an engaging conversation with a few of the others concerning late sixteen to nineteen century art and literature. They haven't even realized you've been missing for half an hour."

"But your family has…" Harry said, his face turning red. "Oh god…"

Edward grinned. "Yes, they no doubt heard every detail and smelled-"

"Shush!" Harry hissed. "How am I suppose to look them in the eyes!"

"Easy. My family does not know the meaning of being discreet when it comes to their own sex life." He grasped Harry's hand. "Shall we join them? Perhaps you wish to add your own opinion on your favorite literatures?"

Harry shrugged. "I like reading them, not discussing them. It takes a chunk off the experience." Harry eyed him critically. "And it's not fair that we just did the dirty and you look completely nice and pristine."

"We don't sweat," Edward said simply. They walked downstairs towards the living room and to the sight of the two humans being entertained.

Ron sat in the sofa with Emmett's imposing figure next to him and Jasper at a chair, controllers in their hands and the large screen television playing a bright videogame with its volume lowered. Hermione seemed quite into her conversation with the rest of the Cullen family, all the while a card of decks in their hands.

"Fuck!" Ron hissed followed by Emmett's roaring laughter which was quickly cut short and turned into a curse when Jasper won the game.

"Cheater!" Emmett accused, "Right Ron?"

"The whole lot of you are rotten cheaters," Ron grumbled. "I thought you said I had to press this button to deflect? Huh?"

Emmett grinned sheepishly. "Well, I might have gotten that wrong. But hey, Jasper corrected me; not my fault you didn't listen to him; the fucking cheater."

"Another round, boys?" Jasper asked idly, his fingers already making the necessary movements to start the next round. "Care to join us, Harry?"

"Harry?" Ron and Hermione seemed to say at the same time as they turned so as to look at the boy who still stood near the door.

"Hey, welcome back," Hermione said. "It took," she glanced at the grandfather clock, "more than half an hour to find the bathroom?"

"Let's go with that," Harry said with a nod.

Ron looked almost sick. "Ugh, mate, seriously; be a little more convincing-" he was promptly distracted by the game and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Nice," Hermione said dryly. "Now he has another inane obsession beside Quidditch."

"Don't go insulting the game, Hermione," Ron said, his attention seemingly on the television.

"A game for barbarians."

"Just because you're afraid of fly-"

"I'm sorry I don't see the point in being hundreds of feet in the air just so I can chase a bloody ball!" Hermione snapped.

"Well, I don't bother you about you reading constantly like a manic on-"

"Yes you do!" Hermione said with an incredulous look. "You always do!"

"Ah, geez!" Ron groaned. "See what you just did? I lost!"

"Ah, young love," Yves mumbled with a mocking grin. "It's assuming to witness."

Hermione turned to him with a look of pure shock while Ron seemed to have gotten something caught in his throat.

Yves laughed. "Or maybe I'm just imagining things?"

"Yves is a romantic at heart," Esme said with a simple smile. "Alright, let's continue this game before we embarrass the girl any more than we have already."

"Yves was the one who opened his mouth," Alice said with a giggle. Yves pouted. "Do you see how they treat me, Carlisle?"

"Horrible people," Carlisle said with a serious nod but he leaned and gave Yves's neck a kiss. Yves jabbed him in the ribs. "Stop being such a cheater," he grumbled with a glare as he brought his cards closer to his chest.

Carlisle gave a grin. "Guilty."

Harry joined them as did Edward. "What game are you planning?"

"Poker," Rosalie said, for the first time taking. "I'm winning."

"Not for long," Edward said as he pulled out a chair for Harry and then sat down himself.

Rosalie glared. "You're not allowed to play."

"I don't see how that is fair."

"Playing a game that deals with cards usually isn't fair with you," she said with a glare. "And I have a good hand. I'm not about to-"

"She has four of a kind," Edward said with a straight face.

"Fold."

"Fold."

"Fold."

"Fold."

Rosalie gave a small growl. "Jackass."

Edward shrugged, his lips tugged into a smug grin. "How about I deal and watch while the rest of you play? Harry?"

"Never played before," Harry admitted. "Although I wouldn't mind learning."

"YES!" Ron cried out in the background followed by Emmett's groan of annoyance.

"I'll teach you," Edward said simply as he gathered the cards tossed his way. "Everyone alright with Texas hold 'em?"

"Deal for me as well," Jasper said as he placed down the controller. Emmett gave a small pout. "Yeah, me too. This game is no fun."

Ron grumbled. "Might as well," he said as he too stood up. "How do you turn this thing off?"

"I've got it," Emmett said.

"It's eleven people…you can play it with that many?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Edward said. "Although usually it goes to only ten but it doesn't matter."

"Will we have enough room? We're already a squeezed in as it is. " Yves asked. "Let's move it to the dining table," Carlisle said with a smile. "Yes?"

Edward shrugged, his fingers busy shuffling the cards. "Fine by me."

"So you know how to play this game, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"My dad taught me," Hermione said. "Although I'm better at straight poker than Texas hold 'em."

"There's a difference?"

"Slight enough for me to like one over the other," Hermione said with a simple shrug.

They all sat around the larger table, Edward dealing. Ron and Harry were quickly taught how to play by Edward and despite their initial fumbling, they quickly picked up the game.

Jasper along with Rosalie and Carlisle seemed the best at it with Esme taking a few surprising wins. Yet they all seemed to play decently and Harry wondered if they weren't all just going easy on him and Ron.

"So the two of you just came to visit wizkid over here?" Rosalie asked after her second win.

"We haven't seen him in a while," Hermione said. "And we'll be staying for a few days. Gone before the fight though; those were the terms."

"Huh," Rosalie said with a curious curl of her lips.

"There were conditions?" Harry asked with a tilt of his head. He looked down at his hands before throwing a few chips into the growing pile.

"Well it wasn't like we barged into Dumbledore's office and demanded we see you," Hermione said. "Close, but not quite." She glanced at Edward before, a look of uncertainty evident. "The Order thought it was a good idea that we…evaluate your…mentality."

"What, this again?" Harry asked with an annoyed glare. "Fucks's sake, some of them need to get a life and leave mine alone."

"They think you are unstable?" Yves asked. "I got the impression that many…liked you."

"Meh," Harry said with a half shrug. "Depends. Most just like to think I'm their solution to the Voldemort problem so…" he gave another shrug. "No real loving relationship; most of them anyway."

He glanced towards Alice as she folded. "You haven't had any…"

"I've been keeping my eyes on the matter," she said smoothly. "Wizards are…fuzzy to me, somewhat like humans are but I can see enough to know that he has not changed his mind much." She tilted her head. "He doesn't seem like such a psychopath."

"The really good ones never do," Harry said with solemn nod. "That's how they get you."

Emmett couldn't help but chuckle. "Good one."

"I'm thinking of making it into a logo for a shirt."

"I'd hold out on that idea," Edward said dryly. Harry pouted. "You never let me have any fun."

"Heaven forbid."

* * *

Ron was the first to speak as they entered the house. "They're alright, I suppose," Ron grumbled. "Could have done much worse."

"Thank you, Ron," Harry said. "Your blessing means a lot to me." If it had been said in any other tone, it could have been taken as a joke but Harry's eyes shined with his pleasure.

"Yeah, just don't go around having sex with him while I'm around, alright?" Ron grimaced. "I just don't see the appeal."

"Of sex? Are you kidding, it's the best-"

"No, not sex," Ron interrupted with a scowl. "I meant Edward. He's cold and hard as marble; again, just don't see the appeal. I mean, yeah, he's a beautiful bloke but hell…"

"Would you sleep with Rosalie if you had the chance?"

Ron nearly looked like he was contemplating it before shaking his head. "Nah; like I said, beautiful and all but just too damn cold and hard. I like soft bodies…warm body. I'm not into necrophilia…no offense to you, mate."

"None taken," Harry said sarcastically. He noticed Hermione's curious expression and the hint of smile on her face.

He threw her a matching smile.

"You think Snape is still here?" he asked after a moment.

"Let's go see."

It was nearly nine and yet it was like the two wizards and muggle girl hadn't moved since the three friends had left.

"Any luck?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore looked at their direction. "Depends on what you mean by luck," he said with a sigh. "We were just about to retire for the night as the case is. Perhaps tomorrow we will have better luck with this girl."

"That hard to crack?"

"No," Snape said as he stood from the chair that had been moved towards the sofa that the girl rested upon. "I could go in with absolutely no regard for her mental health and it would not take me ten minutes to find everything I need…but then she would most likely end up brain dead."

"Don't want that," Harry said. "She's the daughter of the chief of police and I don't want any trouble."

"Something we all know and agree with you on," Dumbledore said with a firm nod.

"I think it would be best if she was placed upstairs, away from the eyes of any guest who happen to walk in."

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked with a sudden realization that he hadn't seen or heard from any of the people staying at the house. "Sirius and Remus? Draco? Santi?"

"Sirius and Remus just recently retired to bed. When Draco returned from his errand, he locked himself in his room and has stayed there ever since. As for Santi, he has not eaten nearly enough to keep him at one hundred percent and so he has decided to sleep away the hours."

Harry blinked. "Why doesn't he go feed then?"

"He came down for a moment about three hours ago and when I asked him that same question he did not answer me. I believe he found it quite a personal decision."

Harry frowned. "Well, let's not hope he's not deciding to go on a hunger strike."

"I think I will go and create a room for Mrs. Swan here while you, Harry, bring her up the stairs, yes?"

Harry nodded.

Dumbledore turned to Severus. "You must be tired, Severus. We have been at this for more than five hours. How about you go home and sleep?"

"With pleasure," he grumbled.

Hands were shaking him, a voice calling out into the darkness. He sprang from the dream with a jolt, his whole body covered in sweat and shivers racking his body.

He was too warm to be comfortable and he was instantly thankful for those strong, cold arms that wrapped around him. "You were having a nightmare," Edward whispered into his ear. "I had to wake you."

"Oh," Harry said softly as he ran a hand through his damp hair. "I'm soaked."

"I didn't want to wake you at first so I tried to calm you. It worked for a moment before your nightmare returned."

Harry shifted slightly, letting his body fall back onto the mattress and against Edward's chest. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"What for?" Edward asked, his confusion evident in his tone.

"For worrying you," Harry said. "My dream…I think I died in it," he said, his voice slurring with sleep.

"Oh?" Edward said softly, his voice tight. Harry was too close to sleep to notice.

"Yeah…and you…you were really upset."

"I would be."

"Promise me," he nearly fell asleep, "…something."

"Anything."

"You'll be the last thing I see…if I do die," Harry said.

"You are not-"

"Edward," Harry whined. "Just promise me."

"I promise."

"Good," Harry mumbled with a small yawn. "I love you."

He was a sleep before he heard Edward's response.

His hold on Harry tightened as he pulled the wizard closer towards his chest, knowing deep down that dwelling on what Harry had said was not good for his health.

It was ironic how vampires strived to survive when they were already dead. That piece of him, that animalistic and vampiric side saw Harry as his and vital towards his own survival and because of this, that side strived and pushed to keep Harry safe and out of harm's way, no matter what Harry wanted to do.

And perhaps Edward was more vampire than human (he wasn't human at all but he liked to think his mind kept a little resemble of what it had once been like to be one) but he didn't want Harry to fight, he didn't want Harry to leave to England and he didn't want to be away from the boy's side.

And the thought of Harry dying- dying without Edward being there, preventing the disaster, it tore at his heart and at his sanity. He couldn't have Harry die- he couldn't. He wouldn't survive it.

"_Let yourself linger in this world, it's the least you can do." _

For some reason, Santi's words rang in his head and he wondered, would he let himself linger in his world without Harry? Could he?

Yes…yes he could. But would he be anything else but a soulless (literally and metaphorically) corpse that was not motivated by anything and cared about nothing? Yes, he'd be just like Marcus, not truly living but simply…lingering.

He breathed in Harry's wonderful scent, and he could feel the temptation and hear that sultry voice in the back of his mind that asked what the harm could possibly be in taking Harry in another way than he already had? His _blood_ could be his as well…

But no, Edward wanted Harry just like this: warm, breathing, with a heartbeat and a humming Core that reminded Edward of a hummingbird.

He didn't want to let Harry go…and it hit him then, more than ever before. The wizard would no doubt have to leave soon after the battle…could Edward let him go? Did he have enough will to do so?

No, he didn't.

* * *

Seth arrived a few minutes after Blaise came through the floo connection.

"I thought it would be best if we did this as early as possible," he said at Draco's questioning look. "Is your friend here?"

"In the living room," Draco said and ushered the younger boy in.

"I'll wait here," Seth said with a simple smile. Draco shrugged. He left the door slightly open as he walked back into the room, coming back a minute later with Blaise.

"Where's lover-boy?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you mean Jacob, he's at school."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me I've scared him away. How sensitive he is!"

"Shut up," Draco said as he closed the door. "Let's get this over with."

Blaise sighed. "Well, I just don't see what I did wrong. All I said was that you had a fiancée."

"And you don't see that as a big deal?" Seth asked with an incredulous look.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You don't understand; neither does Jacob," he said, his voice taking on a snobbish tone. He glanced towards Blaise. "You have a fiancée, right, Blaise?"

"Well of course," Blaise said with a small snort. "What kind of heir doesn't have a fiancée?" He eyed Seth strangely. "I could understand why you wouldn't know; after all you are simply a shifter."

"And he means that inoffensively," Draco said dryly.

Seth shrugged. "Either way, I'm not insulted," he said simply. He was eyeing them with a curious look in his eyes. "So having a fiancée it's not a big…deal?"

"Why would it be?" Blaise asked. "Look, until that girl has the bloody engagement ring on her finger, she's a _potential_. For the most part, an heir has to be married by a specific age and so parents usually have a fiancée for them by the time they reach three years old."

"How long have you had this fiancée Draco?"

"It's been arranged since I have been three although it has not been made official."

"Official?"

"I can have a fiancée by name only meaning my family and her family made an agreement that if nothing else came up, we would get married. There are times when the agreement is broken and the children end up marrying different people. It's just a safety measure really. She's my fiancée but we're not officially engaged yet. Not many even know about our…arrangement, really."

"Huh," Seth said. "Sounds complicated."

"No," Blaise said. "Perhaps your life is just simple."

Seth gave a small chuckle. "Perhaps; but I rather love my life and the people in it. What about you?"

Draco was surprised Blaise didn't answer.

* * *

When Harry woke up, Edward was not with him.

It was a surprise, if only because Edward had taken to being there whenever Harry awoke, if only for a few minutes.

He shifted underneath the sheets, noticing how his body ached and he knew it was mostly because of his activities with Edward yesterday. Perhaps it spoke of Edward's growing restraint or of Harry's ability to adapt, that Harry felt…well, not as bruised as their first time.

Someone was knocking on his door and he gave a small sigh as he turned in his bed so as to face the door. "Come in," he said and they were opening the door before he even finished.

"I saw Malfoy leave a few minutes ago," Ron said as he sat down on the bed with Hermione doing the same.

"He's probably gone to get the barrier finished."

"No doubt," Hermione said. She looked at the open window. "He was here wasn't he?"

"Edward?"

"Hm."

"He left before I woke up," Harry said as he sat up and leaned against the headboard. He gave a sigh, suddenly remembering what he had said to Edward after his nightmare.

"What's wrong?"

"I made Edward promise something I probably shouldn't have…"

"What?"

"I made him promise to be the last thing I saw before dying."

"Harry…" Hermione said softly. "You're not going to die- well at least not now or anytime soon."

"Yeah mate, you've got years to go! And if you get turned, well centuries and whatnot!"

Harry shook his head, a small chuckle leaving him. "Knock on wood."

"Can I ask you a question, Harry?"

"Sure."

"Edward sees you as his mate, right?"

Harry gave a half-shrug that Hermione took as a yes. "Then do you think when it comes down to it, he will let you go to England by yourself? Vampires do not like to be separate from their mates, especially during the early years."

Harry gave a bitter smile. "I don't think we have a choice…"

* * *

By the time Blaise and Draco arrived back home, it was well passed noon. Sirius and Remus were downstairs having a heated, although soft discussion that quickly came to an end when the two purebloods entered the living room.

Remus gave a small smile. "Mr. Zabini, it has been a while."

"Professor Lupin," Blaise said simply with a small nod. "It has; despite your…condition, you were a rather competent teacher. I wouldn't have minded having you as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I thought the situation had a nice taste of irony."

Remus gave a thin smile. "It did," he admitted with a small nod.

"Well, I must be off," Blaise said. "I've missed lunch and I do not wish to miss the opportunity to visit the kitchens."

He turned towards Draco. "Remember what I said, Draco and…good luck," he said before he walked towards the fireplace.

Only when he was gone did Draco turn back towards the two older wizards. He raised an eyebrow. "Might I suggest having your discussion somewhere less public? Your room for example?"

Remus eyed him strangely and Draco instantly felt uncomfortable, almost as if the werewolf knew something that he found ironic. Yet he didn't comment on it and Draco gave a small sigh. "Is Santi here?"

"He's sleeping," Sirius said, for the first time speaking since Draco walked in.

"Oh? And no one had bothered to wake him, cousin?"

"You could if you want, cousin," Sirius drawled, his grey eyes glittering in a way that showed today was not the day to mess with him.

There were times that Draco forgot Sirius was a Black…and then there were times he would doubt his aunt Bellatrix before doubting Sirius. Those grey eyes sometimes shinned in a rather insane way.

"It was just a question," Draco grumbled.

"And I just answered," Sirius replied curtly. He stood up, his body slouching slightly and Draco could tell the man was exhausted. Did the man ever sleep, he wondered silently. It didn't look so. "I'm going to bed," he said simply.

Neither Draco nor Remus bothered to stop him.

"You should just let him do whatever the hell he wants to do," Draco said simply. Remus seemed startled at his comment.

"The man looks like he just went dancing with a couple of Dementors; lay off," Draco said simply before walking passed the man and outside.

He was going to meditate underneath the three he often used as a kicking and punching bag. He just wanted to clear his mind; think things over and…or perhaps simply not think at all.

There were too many people in the house, he decided. Harry's two Gryffindor friends (Draco could stand them much more when Harry was simply talking about them and not so much when they were in the same room as him) plus Sirius and the werewolf and now that idiot girl who just happened to be a vessel. Severus and Dumbledore were working on her upstairs and even though he hadn't seen Santi since yearly yesterday, Draco still knew he was upstairs in one of the many rooms created.

It all felt suddenly like there was not enough air. They were taking up his air!

Yet he hadn't been under the tree for five minutes before there was rustling and felt his face twist into a scowl. Oh it better be a squirrel was all that he could think as he took a deep breath. There was another small disturbance but it was gone quickly and silence fell so he decided to try harder in his meditation because obvious the squirrel knew the danger it would be in if it make another sound.

He wasn't quite sure how long he was meditating but only that at some point he became aware of a presence, a large presence too close to his person for comfort.

His eyes snapped open, his heart ending up in his throat and he nearly choked on it as he stared into familiar eyes.

"Jacob," he hissed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he hissed. The shifter was not even a foot away, his nose nearly brushing against Draco's. Draco pushed against his chest. "Personal space!"

"You didn't seem to mind the night before," Jacob said calmly as he stood up and crossed his arms in front of him. Draco didn't like how tall Jacob was when they were both on even footing. Sitting down while Jacob towered over him was out of the question and so he stood, brushing off dust from his pants.

"Well, I don't bloody well care," Draco hissed as he sidestepped Jacob but did not reach far as Jacob grabbed him by the arm.

He did not try to pull the blond closer to him, only kept him from widening the gap between them. "So it's an arranged marriage?" he asked slowly.

"Seth told you?" Draco asked as he scowled, not bothering to turn to face Jacob.

"He didn't have to."

"You should still be in school."

"We get out at a different time than your school," Jacob said. "And I left a little early."

"Can I have my arm back?"

Jacob released him after a slight hesitation. "So she's just…insurance basically."

Draco turned towards him. "Please don't talk about things you don't understand."

"Well, how do you expect me to understand!" Jacob snapped. "Either you're engaged or you're not! Fuck, why do you and your family have to make this so complicated?"

"My family and I aren't the ones making the situation complicated," Draco shot back. "Just like your family and tribe have traditions, my family and society has as well."

Jacob gave a rough sigh. "Do you even know her?"

"Depends on what you mean by _know_."

"Draco!"

"What? It's true!" he said with a roll of his eyes. "She's a sister of a classmate. If she walks into a room and I'm in there, I can confidently say 'that's her' but I don't know what her favorite color is or what her hobby is, if that's what you're asking."

"Ok."

"Ok?" Draco said sarcastically. "I'm glad you approve."

"That's not what I meant," Jacob said with a sigh as he rubbed his eyes.

The words were at the tip of his mouth but something stopped him. Perhaps it was Jacob's exhausted look or the small piece of himself that kept some of his most acidic comments down. "How was your day?" he asked instead and Jacob stared at him in surprise.

"It was…alright," he said. "Yours?"

"Tiring," Draco simply said. "I'm ready for it to be over."

"You still have some hours before nightfall."

Draco sighed, "I can still dream."

Jacob was already close to him, his warm hands grasping Draco's face. "You do look tired."

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror?"

Jacob smiled and he leaned and gave Draco a gentle kiss. Draco didn't protest or pull away. Jacob withdrew. "As much as I wanted to see you and talk about your…potential, that's not why I'm here completely." Jacob caressed a cheek, his gaze serious. "Sam wants answers…now."

* * *

Lucius knew he was a good father. Perhaps not necessarily the _best_ father but he was a good one nonetheless. He did what mattered, he took care of his son and anyone who caused trouble for his son was usually seen as a nuisance to Lucius personally.

So that was why he was going to _kill_ that bloody vessel girl.

"So do you see why I am confused, Lucius?" Voldemort said softly with a cold smile and glittering blue eyes.

"Of course…I am sorry for any trouble this has caused. I-"

"I learned of Draco's involvement a while back, Lucius, and I gave you that time between then and now to confront me. Do you know how much it hurts that I had to do the confronting?"

Lucius nearly rolled his eyes but instead he bowed his head in submission. "I had only found out about Draco's involvement with Harry Potter a week ago, my Lord."

"Oh," Voldemort said, "and how is it that I learned of it before you did?"

There was movement around the room and Lucius was distracted for a moment.

"James! Stop pacing around; you're annoying me and distracting Lucius," Voldemort bristled and the vampire appeared before him, suddenly sitting on the steps that would lead to his throne. "I apologize," James said with a grin, his eyes staring at Lucius unblinkingly.

Lucius nearly shifted away. That vampire…something was different. Deathly different about him.

"Lucius!" Voldemort snapped. And Lucius could hear the anger in his voice. The man would not last long with his patience.

"For a while now…Draco has been harboring odd thoughts," he gave a sneer. "No doubt thanks to that bloody school and Dumbledore's influence. I thought it best to take him out of Hogwarts, remove him from the old man's influence. I took him to a property in South America but then I was told that he left. I was keeping tabs on him but I only learned of his involvement with the Order last week."

"You should have killed him when you thought he was swaying then," Voldemort said softly and with narrowed eyes.

"My wife would have never permitted it," Lucius said with a cool grin.

"You let your wife tell you what to do," James asked with a mocking grin.

"You've never met my wife. She could give your red-haired harpy a good run for her money," Lucius said simply. "I know better than to have truly angered my wife who could have easily poisoned me or killed me while I slept. No, I'd rather live in harmony with the woman who lived with me."

"Oh?" James said. "She's dead now, huh?"

"None of your concern," Lucius said curtly before turning back towards the Dark Lord. "Forgive me, milord."

"I do not forgive, Lucius," Voldemort said simply. "You know this…but you will make up for it once you bring me your son's head. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course," Lucius said. "If you wish it-"

"But also because you wish it also, right, Lucius?"

"I am sorry, milord but what-"

"He betrayed you when he allied himself with Harry, he betrayed you when he went against your wishes…he betrayed you the moment he started to doubt you and your family. So shouldn't you want him dead…not only for me…right, Lucius?"

The man was a genius in manipulation and interrogation, Lucius mused.

"As much as Draco has done wrong, until I have another heir, I cannot and will not kill him," Lucius said and hoped that the Dark Lord would take the bait.

"Oh?" Voldemort said as he stood. "You would defy me, Lucius?"

"Draco is my only heir, my Lord…if I were to lose him, the rest of my family would petition against me for hold of my title. I would rather not risk it; I serve you as efficiently as I do because of my title."

Voldemort was quiet for a moment but then he sat down, a look of perhaps consideration in place. "And when do you plan to obtain another heir to substitute Draco?"

"I would have to remarry," Lucius said. Voldemort frowned. "So what do you want, for Draco to live until you marry, sire a child and that child is born?" he gave a small snort. "If the boy chooses to fight, he has chosen to die. Only if he stays hidden can I say he will live until you have another heir, Lucius."

"Thank you," Lucius said as he bowed.

"Do you know why I am giving you this opportunity, Lucius?" Voldemort said. He didn't give Lucius time to answer. "_Because of_ _Narcissa_."

Lucius nearly staggered. He couldn't stand the man saying her name. He could feel his shoulders going stiff and he bit his tongue, not knowing if he could hold his thoughts to himself.

"She was a very beautiful and lovely woman," Voldemort said, his eyes narrowed in malicious pleasure as his lips twisted into a sultry and vicious smile. "It was so unfortunate that she died," Voldemort said. "Out of respect for her, I will give her son an opportunity to live for a bit longer."

Lucius gave a stiff bow of his head.

"You're dismissed, Lucius," Voldemort said. "But before you go, have you seen Severus lately?"

"Dumbledore has restricted his movements. It seems he has him making potions for the infirmary."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "I do not trust Severus nearly as much as I once did…" he mumbled and Lucius, for some reason, felt that he was not supposed to hear that.

"My Lord?"

"Did I not dismiss you?" he retorted and that was that all Lucius needed. He was gone as quickly as he was able and he made his way to his home.

He was going to _kill_ that vessel girl.

Yet he arrived to only the werewolf in the living room, reading a book.

"Is this place vacant? Where is Dumbledore? " he nearly snarled all the while knowing that there had to be more than one person here.

Remus raised an eyebrow, not the least bit bothered by Lucius's tone or manner. Lucius was almost calmed by Remus's composure.

"Nearly everyone is upstairs in their own respective rooms, with Dumbledore being in the room Ron and Hermione have been using; Severus is with him. I know Draco is outside though," Remus said before promptly going back to his reading.

Something compelled Lucius to find his son first. He had thought Remus had meant at the front of the house but when he walked out and saw no one, he realized the wolf probably meant outside in the back. He meant to go inside and just cut through the house but decided against it.

He walked around the house and just as he came towards the edge of the other side, he stopped. Draco was talking to someone and once again, he decided against just going but simply stood and listened. A habit from spying, he supposed.

And as he heard his son, it was not the words per se that convinced him of what he had already strongly suspected, but more the way he said them, how he seemed to act with the boy despite the fact that Lucius couldn't see them.

This day just officially hit rock bottom.

Something made him turn around and head the way he came. He didn't want to confront his son at that moment and certainly didn't want to see the mongrel that tainted his son and so he walked up the stairs, allowing his anger to stay focus on the vessel girl.

She was supposed to be here, or so said Severus last night when they had briefly talked. Lucius had not initially thought she would cause as much trouble…but then the Dark Lord had summoned him and him alone.

He tried the first door he came to, the one he knew had not been there last time he had come upstairs and sure enough, it was the right one.

Severus was sitting near one of the three beds in the room all the while leaning over the girl, his wand at her temple.

"Is this the girl?" he asked and Dumbledore, who had been sitting next to Snape, turned to face the pureblood.

"I assume Severus informed you of her?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes," Lucius said roughly. "Kill her."

Dumbledore looked surprise. "Excuse me?"

"_Kill her_!" Lucius nearly roared, his voice echoing into the hallway for he had not bothered to close the door. His anger had been getting the best of him lately; perhaps because he was slowly losing control of his own emotions…perhaps he was simply losing control in himself. "Strangle her, cut her veins and make it look like suicide, I don't bloody well care, but kill her!"

Snape was no longer paying attention to the girl, his obsidian black eyes on his friend, his surprise evident. "Lucius…are you alright?"

"Alright?" Lucius mumbled. "No, I am not alright, Severus," Lucius snapped. "The Dark Lord knows about Draco, and whose fault is it?"

"Lucius-"

"That girl!" Lucius said with a glare towards the unconscious girl. "I want her dead!"

"Father?" Draco's voice entered the room and Lucius turned. Draco was at the door along wth Harry, his two Gryffindor friends, and the werewolf.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked. "We heard yelling."

Lucius ignored the Boy-Who-Lived, a thing he didn't do and turned towards Dumbledore. "I spent a small fortune on keeping him out of the Dark Lord's attention, countless maneuvers, countless people I had to work with, had to manipulate, bribe and threaten! And for what? For that little _bitch_ to ruin everything?" Lucius snapped. "I want her head on a plate Dumbledore and I'll get it!"

"Malfoy!" Harry snapped. "You need to calm down."

"Do I?" Lucius said coldly. "Is that an order?"

"Don't force me to make it one," Harry said softly, swallowing perhaps the bitter taste the thought of truly forcing the man brought to his mouth. "I understand- but I promised Draco would be kept safe…and he will be. The fact that the Dark Lord knows he's on our side…unfortunate…but it's not going to change anything."

Lucius gave a shake of his head, his lips curling in distaste. "I have no doubt you will try very hard to protect him, Mr. Potter. But you do not know the hand that I have just been dealt. Do you expect me to raise my wand to my own son?"

"What?" Draco asked in shock. "Wh- what does that mean, father?"

"I am to remarry, have an heir and kill you, Draco," Lucius said and he could already feel the disbelief in the air.

"I didn't want the Dark Lord to know of your involvement…at least not yet," Lucius said. "Too late I suppose. You won't be fighting, I hope you realize this?"

"What!" Draco. "But- that's not fair! I have just as much right-"

"I'm at my limits, Draco," Lucius said curtly, his glare on his son. "Do not test me."

"I did not train just to be left out!"

"Do not make me repeat myself," Lucius said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's willing to leave you be so long as he doesn't see you at the day of the battle. Don't make me drug you and then lock you up in the basement."

"We don't have a basement," Draco mumbled, peeved but at Lucius's dark look, his lips pursed in anger and he was quiet.

"We cannot kill her, Lucius," Dumbledore said. "But we are doing what we can to sever the connection between Tom and her. Perhaps she will be valuable to us later on."

Lucius gave a small snort. "Please," he said. "That pathetic girl will bring nothing but trouble. Kill her and be done with it." He was out of the room, not bothering to listen to anything else.

Dumbledore gave a sigh. "Everything seems to just become even more complicated…"

"We can't keep her here forever," Harry said. "She had a dad…who's probably doing a search right now…and well…huh, yeah."

Dumbledore sighed. "I know."

"The pack knows she's here," Draco said, his gaze on the opposite wall. "And they've agreed to keep quiet…for now. They're giving us until the day after the battle to sort everything out."

"And when did you learn of this?"

"Jacob was here briefly," Draco said towards the Headmaster. "The father asked the Quileute for help and the pack was pulled into the whole search party. Sam's skeptical but he's willing to give us the benefit of the doubt. Like I said, they're giving us a bit to figure things out…with the warning that if something was to happen to her…well," Draco shrugged. "He left that a bit ambiguous."

"Uh shit," Harry said. "This is just…everything is just fucked up." He turned, not bothering to say anything else.

"Harry!" Hermione called out. Harry's response was the slamming of his door.

* * *

The sky was dark, the clouds letting only a shimmer of light pass them and it was this small light that distinguished the day from night. For some reason, Harry had expected to see more irony in the weather that day and yet, Harry had such an odd feeling twisting his stomach. He could feel it, somewhere in the back of his mind. It was a cold sensation that reminded Harry of what he felt the night at the Graveyard with Cedric…and the Dark Lord…

Hands came from behind and covered his eyes, and he let out a small gasp at the abruptness. "No more worries," Edward whispered. Harry couldn't quite breathe for some reason, and Edward's hands traveled to Harry's neck. "Harry…"

There was something dangerously possessive about how Edward was holding him, his cold fingers numbing Harry's neck as they caressed him. He shivered and although his magic lightly contrasted against the cold, he could still feel it.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Edward promised as he gave Harry a kiss.

Harry laughed. "You can't stay at my side for the whole thing."

"You don't know that."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know," Edward replied. "However, my help should not be denied simply because of that fact."

"You need to help your family."

"I will."

Harry managed to turn around so as to face the vampire. Edward's eyes were darker than they usually were and Harry gave a small smile. "When was the last time you fed?"

"A little hunger is good for a fight," he said. "Usually I feed more frequently seeing as I…" he gave a small, crooked smile. "Well, you know."

Harry gave a grin. "You haven't hurt me," he said. "And I think it's more to do with your will than your frequent feeds."

"They're connected, I assure you," Edward said as he leaned closer towards the wizard, his hands cupping Harry's cheek. He kissed him, kissed his cheeks, his forehead before kissing each eye and earning a small, giggling laugh from the smaller young man. He kissed his nose, bit slightly at it before he placed a lingering, caste kiss on those beautiful lips.

"We'll be fine," Harry said with a small nod as they parted slightly, his green eyes glittering with something close to worry but not quite. Edward brought Harry's hands towards his face, kissed the knuckles, the palms.

"I love your hands," Edward said as he started kissing each finger, taking his time as he moved onto the next digit. "They're warm…small but not like a woman's…smooth but still rough enough that shows you work…"

He shivered when Edward's lips landed on his wrist. "And I love how the blood reaches each digit, kisses the top and then rushes back to your heart."

"Ov- over romantic!" Harry said softly, his cheeks colored. Edward's hold on Harry's hands tightened slightly. "I love you," Edward said. "I love you so much that sometimes I can't tell the difference between it and pain. It's so intense…I suppose despite my years, I'm quite young at this."

"You're acting like we're never going to see each other again," Harry said. "Do you know something I don't, Edward?"

"No," Edward said. "I wouldn't let you fight if I did," he said. "You do not seem to realize, I am so terribly selfish; I would condemn many if only to save you. To keep you."

"I'm not all that good myself then," Harry admitted. "Because I would do the same for you."

* * *

Sirius had slept that night without disturbance. He woke up refreshed although for some reason, in a rotten mood.

Well, he mused darkly, at least I'll be able to give them hell.

There was a knock on his door as he finished tying his boots. "What?" he barked out as he dug a knife into side of his boot.

"Are you ready?" Remus asked as he walked in, dressed so casually that Sirius almost wondered if he had gotten the date wrong and today wasn't the battle but the day everyone went out for dinner.

The werewolf looked tired, bags under his eyes and his hair disheveled. Yet he looked so beautiful and Sirius felt like something had just grabbed his heart.

"Yeah," he grumbled as he stood up, grabbing his wand that rested on his bed. He glanced towards where Remus's bed rested and felt something dark and ironic twist his insides. A battle so close to the present and yet Remus still had a presence of mind to make his bed.

"We'll be apparating out of the property and towards the area designated. If the ward was placed properly, we should feel a tug in the right direction."

Sirius gave a stiff nod as he placed his wand at its holster and then proceeded to pull his long hair back.

"Well, let's go," he said, a scowl in place. Remus had walked into the room at some point and as Sirius brushed past him, the werewolf spoke. "Yes," he said simply.

"What?" Sirius asked, his annoyance evident. He wasn't mad at his friend; he was rarely ever mad at Remus. He was just annoyed, plain and simple.

Remus seemed to swallow. "I'm saying yes to your proposal…or have you taken it back?" Remus said softly, a small smile playing with his lips but Sirius say the worry that shined in his eyes and he knew the werewolf was truly worried about it.

"The proposal didn't have an expiration date," Sirius stated simply as he stood in front of the werewolf, his gaze unwavering. Remus seemed to shift in place as he worried his bottom lip with his teeth.

Sirius didn't waste another moment as he made his way towards the werewolf and wrapped his arms around him. "But I'm glad you didn't wait," Sirius said, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Remus returned the embrace and since he woke up, Sirius felt something more than annoyance and resignation.

* * *

Santi looked at the skies, not bothering to acknowledge the couple on the porch or the rest of the people gathering there.

He wanted a cigarette and he would have checked his pocket if he didn't already know he smoked his last stick yesterday night.

Instead, his hand searched underneath his shirt and pulled out the small pendant. It was a cross, nothing overtly ostentatious nor ghastly simplistic. It was made of silver (a metal most incubi tended to avoid if only because it became toxic if it interacted with their blood) with a white gold chain.

"Am I worthy of seeing you again yet, Alessandra?" He whispered as he clutched the smooth pendant in hand. He gave a small, bitter smile. "Hopefully all goes well," he said loud enough for everyone to hear him and then as one, they left towards the specific area.

They felt pulled and tugged into the center of the ward and were not surprise to notice that many of the Order was there. The Headmaster gave them a small nod.

The pack was there at a small distance from nearly everyone else and almost huddled together like the unity that they were. The Cullens were remarkably the closest to them, standing still and with such perfection that one would think they were not about to fight.

Harry took a deep breath as he continued to look around, noticing people not of the Order, noticing people he met during his journey, some teachers during his travels and even all five of Santi's sisters. He took another breath and when he released it, it was like all hell broke loose.

* * *

Well, there you have it! I know, what a cliffhanger but that's how it is. **PLEASE READ NOTES BELOW! Won't take too long! PLUS SPOILERS ARE DOWN THERE! **

**PLUS NOT BETAED! **Will do the changes once I receive the betaed version.

I've been thinking about updates: I've realized that the reason why it takes me so long to update is that I make my chapters long. I mean I always sort of knew that was why but it just suddenly truly hit me. When I used to write 11-15pages per chapter, I could update every week or so. Now I write chapters 30-50 pages long and it takes me a long while because one: that's A LOT of writing and I have college to think about, plus other responsibilities and then there's the fact that I don't use all my free time to write fanfiction. I'm not that focused.

So yeah, I'm going to start dwindling down the length of my chapters back to around 15-pages worth. Let's see if I succeed and hopefully that will help with my upating.

Other notes:

**1)** There will be TWO mpregs: first either Draco or Harry and then second either Harry or Draco (depending on who was pregnant first). Yes? So in the end, Draco and Harry will both have a little tyke(s)? running around.

**2)** Although Jacob/Draco will be pushed into the back burner for a while, **that doesn't mean I'm completely getting rid of the pairing**. The plot involves them being separated for a while, that's all. -sigh- honestly....

For the last couple of chapters, they've been getting the spotlight; that's just part of the PLOT, people. The relationship between Edward and Harry is DIFFERENT from the relationship between Jacob and Draco, meaning that there's bound to be emphasis at different parts of both these relationships. Good grief.

**3)** Remember how I said Twilight's Bloom is going to be LONG? And that it's sort of 'divided' into different 'arcs'? Well, very soon we'll be reaching the **third arc** which will be about as long as the first and second arch, not necessarily as short as the second arch but not as long as the first arch. But who knows.

4) Their accents; I have family in England and so I'm rather use to the difference in American English and British English. For the most part, I use 'American English' but I thought that if characters that are staying in England come over to visit Harry, they should have a thicker accent and thus some words like 'ass' I'll just change to 'arse'. Won't do this with all the words; in other words I'm not going to go changing 'realize' to 'realise' but for words that are changed because of the accent itself, I just might…but this is mostly me experimenting and I just might switch back and forth. Just warning you guys.

There's a poll at my profile and although the question talks about there being a sequel, that doesn't necessarily mean that there will be one, ok? So please don't get your hopes up too high.

**Spoilers**:

"_The first person who lands a curse on him," Harry said calmly, his green eyes ablaze with fury and intent. "Will have the Boy-Who-Lived as their executioner." _

"_I don't fucking care!" Harry shouted as he rounded onto the Minister, his grip on Edward's arm tightening. "If I want to, as you said, spread my legs for a vampire, I fucking will! You hear me, Fudge? And if you have something against it, take it up with my godfather who will kindly remind you that he's my guardian, not you."_

"_Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts," Peeves said with glee, as he floated upside down. _

"_I miss him," Harry said softly as he grasped the key hanging from his neck. "I suppose you miss Jacob."_

"_You get to talk to Cullen," Draco said softly as he rested on the bed, barely moving, barely looking alive. "It seems like I even think about him and well…you know my father."_


	22. Yallow, Achillea: I

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. Don't own anything you recognize!

**Warning(s):Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Now **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]; Jacob/Draco; Sirius/Remus; Ron/Hermione

**Summary:** Paradise happens with few people; the moment you start adding people, that's when paradise starts to crumble and real life kicks in.

* * *

**Chapter XIX****  
Yallow/Achillea  
**Cure for Heartache; Strife; War

* * *

**Part I**

The vessels looked rather human. Their skin had a rather ashy tone, almost a light grey, and their eyes were a rather haunting red with no whites and large pupils. They looked nothing like Inferi, looking alive yet there was something in their movements that took away their humanity and left them puppets.

The first person to charge at Harry was a muscular Death Eater whose first curse was one Harry didn't recognize and didn't stand still to find out. It flashed passed his right ear and Harry wasted no time, his feet connecting with the Death Eater's stomach. He could feel his magic on his skin and for once, he let it free, let it rush through him and towards the charging enemy.

The Death Eater let out a howl of pain and Harry grinned, knowing he had at least cracked a rib and knowing his magic had done a bit more damage. "Come on, you oaf, that all you got?" he asked, making sure his voice traveled to the slouching wizard. It seemed he had a temper for he started shouting spells and curses and Harry let out a small laugh before flicking his wand towards him, not even bothering with the verbal part. The man stiffened and suddenly, he hit the ground.

"Moron," Harry grumbled before turning just in time to come face to face with one of the vessels.

Harry tilted his head. "You remind me of my uncle…" Harry said. The vessel stared at him without a hint of emotion and Harry took a step back, his skin feeling like small insects were dancing on them. He wasn't sure if it was his magic or a reaction to the vessel.

It was fast, almost so fast that Harry nearly lost his head to its moving arm and only experience gained from fighting with Santi (who never held back when it concerned fighting) kept him from its reach as it continued to charge and aim for his vitals.

It snarled, his mouth opening and showing rows after rows of what looked like shark teeth and Harry, on impulse, brought his hands forward and let his magic leave his Core, enter his hands and rush towards the vessel.

Because his magic wasn't structured into a spell, it was simply energy and it had no real purpose but to reach its target. Perhaps it would have done more damage as a spell. At least then it had a specific function but the burst of magic seemed to at least startle the vessel. Its mouth became normally human for a moment, no rows of teeth as it grunted and its body twitched.

Harry ignored the fact that his wand no longer in his hand, trying not to think about when he had dropped it or how he was going to get it. He was not stupid enough to actually go looking for it at that moment. No, his eyes were on the vessel that seemed to snap out of the first attack, its enraged expression enhanced by its monstrous teeth.

"Ok, die, please just die," Harry gave a small growl. "Drop dead!" he nearly snapped, his magic crackling in his ears as it flew from him and attacked the vessel.

It seemed it was enough, more than half of the vessel's face seemingly destroyed and yet, its one eye moved and Harry, taking that moment, hissed out "Accio wand" and when the wood was within his grasp, he shouted out the first spell that came to him. Lucky enough, the spell engulfed the vessel in flames and with that, Harry turned, deciding that he'd be using that spell against the vessels because obviously explosions of magic did nothing to them. Well, no, that wasn't correct- after all his magic did take a big chunk of his head off…it just seemed like the bastards didn't know when to die.

The chaos around him hadn't truly settled down. He could see flashes of curses and spell, the Cullens nearly ripping apart those who challenged them and the wolves, they seemed to follow the Cullens' example although they were not nearly as clean in their attacks, and while a few stray spells at times seemed to hit them, it was like a shield protected them.

There were others that charged at him, and he either side-stepped them, allowing a fellow ally to take care of them or he would deal with them, trying his best to finish off the fight as quickly as possible because quite frankly, not many of their enemies seemed to be willing to wait in line for Harry to finish them off one by one.

He suddenly realized he had lost sight of Edward and with an annoyed sigh, he started to truly look around, trying to pick out faces within the mass of noise and disarray.

A curse zipped passed his ear and he twisted around, not hesitating in exchanging curses with what looked like another Death Eater. A growl roared to his left and he turned just in time to see who he assumed was Paul getting thrown against a tree. He wasted no time, rushing towards the vessel and he shouted the first spell he thought of. It hit the vessel on its chest, cuts and slashes suddenly covering its body and it gave a small howl in pain. Paul shook off the shock of the attack and before Harry could do anything else, Paul had the vessel in his teeth, tearing it apart as if it was a piece of meat.

Harry gave a small laugh, perhaps finding the sight morbidly amusing, especially as Paul licked the blood from his muzzle. "Good boy," Harry mumbled with a friendly pat to Paul's forehead. "How about you watch my back and I watch yours, hon?" Harry asked, raising his wand and giving it a casual flick, allowing his magic to zip through and hit a vessel running towards them. It gave a loud shriek as flames wrapped around him and seemed to strangle its whole body.

Paul eyed the creature for a second before he gave a small nod, a look in place that Harry just knew translated into a grin. "Yes, I'm not all that bad," Harry said. "Even if I have a kink for vampires."

* * *

He knew the moment they had left for the battle, his whole body protesting the fact that he wasn't leaving with them.

He had thought about disobeying and just going to fight and he was still considering it. Yet he knew his father would be beyond furious if he learned Draco had gone against his wishes.

Draco had been going against his wishes a lot lately, at least, it seemed like it. Draco assumed it was simply because he rarely ever did disobey an order from his parents, not a direct one anyway and so more than one disobedience at a time _would _seem large in comparison.

He understood why his father wanted him to stay here. He was an only child after all, and Lucius's only heir. His father both loved him dearly and selfishly desired him alive. He also liked to think he was the last connection to his mother. Despite everything, Draco knew his father loved his mother. He simply had the frame of mind like most pureblood Lords that sex and love were not necessarily always connected. Perhaps Draco took after his mother a bit more than his father in more ways than most thought.

He looked out the window, contemplating once again going after everyone. He could apparate to the destination and perhaps with all the chaos, his father would not even know he was there. Who was to say his father would even be there? Yes, Draco realized, his father could have managed to worm his way out of showing up. He couldn't very well fight _against _the Dark Lord and he wasn't going to risk fighting _alongside_ the Dark Lord. He didn't quite trust the Order members enough to think they wouldn't attack him if he managed to attack first.

He made up his mind and as he made to turn around, he noticed the figure outside.

"She should be…not there," he said to himself, more than a little amazed that the girl was awake, much less walking around. The spell Dumbledore had placed on her was nearly as powerful as the _Draught of Living Death_. He knew no one had broken the spell and with a grumbled 'fuck', he ran downstairs. He reached the porch just in time to catch a glance of her ridiculous hoody before she disappeared through the trees.

It suddenly hit him how ridiculous it was. The whole house was surrounded by trees and forest, excluding the front porch if only because a road was there to take space. Their closest neighbor was more in town than they were. Why was this town so fucking secluded and surrounded by forest that it made tracking a person down so damn difficult?

Now this girl was making trouble. More trouble than she was worth really. He ran after her, trying not to lose her but it was almost as if she was gliding through the forest, not bothering to go around trees or shrubs. As he ran through the forest, trying to catch up to the girl, he realized how…illogical she was acting. Why didn't she run to the road and try finding someone? Didn't she realize she had been in a strange room, with the last thoughts being Harry choking her?

Obviously she thought a stroll through the forest was more important than informing her father that she was alive. The search for her had just started to dwindle down. People had more than once called or knocked on their own door, asking if they had caught sight of Bella. Of course, lying was the only option and they had done so with a straight face. Harry had been slightly guilty when he lied to the father but it wasn't something that truly tormented him for long.

He stopped, realizing that at this rate, he'd lose sight of her before he managed to get a hold of her and so he took flight, not for the first time grateful for his osprey form. He caught sight of her after a few minutes, and he was glad he had decided to look from the sky, realizing that if he had kept following her on foot, he would have truly never found her.

She was going unnaturally fast, and it truly was like she was a blur, gliding through the woods without any hesitation. He dove in front of her and the moment he landed, he changed.

She stopped, her eyes locked on him and he felt a shiver run through his spine. Her gaze didn't shift away but there was just something unnatural about her at that moment. She didn't seem quite aware of where she was or where she was headed. She just kept staring at him.

"Swan," he called out followed by two snaps of his fingers. "Swan, do you know how creepy you are being?"

His words seemed to snap her out of a sort of daze for she started to walk forward, seemingly ignoring Draco's presence despite the fact that she was walking towards him. Draco silently thanked his instincts, thanked the fact that he had grabbed his wand as he raised it and pointed towards the girl. "Stop," he said but she didn't.

He grinned. "I warned you. _Stupefy_." The spell hit her square in the chest and yet, it didn't faze her. She kept walking and at one point, she passed him despite the other spells he threw at her. He followed her, wanting to know what was so important, wanting to know why none of the spells were affecting her.

"Stupid little chit," he grumbled. It was when he started to realize that the distance between them was growing, her walking turning into gliding, that he changed once more into an osprey. It didn't take him long to realize where she was heading and it took him a second afterwards to realize why. The Dark Lord was calling to her and was giving her bits of his power.

Muggles couldn't handle magic; they had neither a Core nor the channels to accommodate for the magic and zero ability to harness said magic. The fact that the girl was actually managing to use the Dark Lord's magic…it was beyond bizarre.

Perhaps the Dark Lord had sensed this. Was this why he chose her as a vessel? Because he realized there was something odd about the girl? Draco would have sighed if he was human at the moment.

Absolutely troublesome.

She arrived towards the edge of the fighting, her steps stopping and her gaze wondering around as if searching for something. Draco landed beside her, hiding a small grin. Well, he was here; it would be impractical to return to the house now. He reached out to her, pinched the specific nerve hard and watched her fall a moment later.

So physical attacks fazed her. Perhaps magic could as well, if the spell was strong enough. He should have used something else besides _Stupefy_, he mused but then gave a mental shrug.

He was noticed a second later what he assumed to be a vessel. It stared at him with the same blank expression that Swan had but not for nearly as long before it charged. His wand was pointed towards it, his reflex still thankfully sharp and he gave a quick "_Dixia Corpus_."

It was a direct hit and with a shriek, the curse cut through the vessel; arms, legs and head severed from the body and the chest slashed in half.

Draco smirked. "Glad to know it works," he mumbled. He hadn't practiced it on anything 'living' and the book had mentioned it could cut through vampire skin so it was a natural assumption it would cut through a vessel's.

"Oh Cullen, do I have a present for you," Draco said, not fully joking. The bloodsucker could pull himself back together again, anyways.

Draco didn't have any more time for idle musing, what he knew to be a werewolf already charging at him. His attention shifted away from Bella and as he entered deeper into the battle, she was forgotten.

She felt that same tugging, that same push towards something and it was because of this that she managed to fight through the darkness and out of the haze that had descended upon her. Everything was still blurry and she was so confused but that tugging wasn't letting her rest.

She just needed to get to him…to who? She wondered somewhere deep within her mind. But it didn't matter, she realized, all she knew was that the tugging wouldn't let go unless she saw him…saw…oh, him.

And as she stood there, her eyes taking him all in, she realized she had _missed _him. But he was gone a second later, swallowed up by the chaos and people. The tugging developed and without any hesitation, she followed it, knowing she would reach him eventually.

* * *

At some point, Paul and Harry had separated. Harry tried not to think about it, realizing that the pack was a unit and if one was in trouble, others would go to them. He had to go and find Edward, just to make sure he was alright.

He had already seen Sirius and Remus at some point, the duo fighting together. Harry was more sensitive to magic than most and there was something almost awe-inspiring when concerning how the two managed to work together, their magic nearly co-existing beside one another. There were times when Harry couldn't quite tell where one's magic ended and the other began, at least when it came to magical auras. Harry didn't like looking at people so closely as to be able to see their magic practically pulsating, especially when they were powerful. It was annoying and made his eyes hurt if he concentrated for too long.

Harry tried once to see just how Dumbledore's magic would look like and he had a headache for two days because of it. It wasn't often he tried to actually _see_ a person's magic and the few times he had were usually because of curiosity.

"Mr. Potter!" someone roared and he felt himself being tackled. His instincts came to the surface and he fought back, his arms wrapping around a foreign neck as he twisted on the floor, his next jab aimed at the face. "Mr. Potter! Stop! It's me!"

The words for some reason stopped him despite the fact that he didn't know the individual. "Who the hell-" but the words died on his lips. He narrowed his eyes, concentrating on trying to see the energy that always surrounded those with magic. It was there magic in a sense, more like a glow from their Core and he instantly knew who this person was. After all, there weren't many who had a hue of his own magic twisted within theirs.

"Malfoy?" he said, surprised. The man gave a sharp nod and Harry released his grip, allowing the pureblood to stand.

"I hardly trust anyone here enough to guarantee your safety," he replied smoothly. "If you want something done right, you do it yourself. My father's wise saying," he said, a bit of a sardonic bite in his words.

Harry pointed his wand towards the Death Eater who had turned to them and blasted him across the field. "You didn't need to tackle me. I know I'm just so huggable but-"

"A spell was aimed for your head," Lucius said curtly. "That was all."

"I'm sure," Harry said with a small snort. "I'll have you know I have a very jealous lover, sir." Harry gave a small laugh at Malfoy's scandalized expression. "Oh relax, I know your intentions with me are noble."

"Hm," Lucius said, his cold mask in place as he shifted slightly, exchanging spells with another Death Eater. Harry turned his back towards the Lucius, having his own opponent. "You look like a darker, bulkier version of you, less handsome."

Lucius risked a glance towards the younger wizard before his focus shifted towards the closest vessel to him. "I couldn't very well show up here as my real self, could I?" he grumbled roughly. Harry finished off his own Death Eater with a quick kick to his lower half and a simple S_tupefy_.

He turned just in time to help Lucius finish off the vessel. "Very smart of you," Harry commented as he brushed his hair from his sweaty forehead. He gave Malfoy a grin. "Just don't stick to this face for long; I've gotten use to your old one."

"Flirting with me, Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked with sardonic mocking. "Careful, some would think you are trying to weasel yourself into the position of Draco's stepparent."

"Ew," Harry said simply and Lucius's lips twitched. "Do be careful, Mr. Potter, yes?"

Harry gave a small salute with his fingers. "Yes, sir."

The man gave a stiff nod and it wasn't long before Harry and he separated. At some point, Harry was so deep inside the chaos, he could barely tell who was who. He simply attacked whoever attacked him first. Less likely to attack someone he knew, at least he thought so. He thought he caught sight of Santi and two of his sisters but they were nearly blurs and Harry wasn't completely sure one way or the other. He almost had half a mind to call out to Santi and see if the incubus would hear him through the noise; he wouldn't be surprised if he did.

The thought left him not long after, his attention now suddenly on the stranger whose gaze was on him. His eyes were red but otherwise normal with pupils and milky whites but he seemed almost mesmerized, his mouth slightly open and Harry frowned, something close to a shiver running through him.

The vampire, for he realized that was what the stranger was, took a step forward and then another, his destination evident. Harry glared, pointed his wand and chanted one of the cutting curses he knew, adding a bit more of his magic than he usually would have.

It hit the vampire and it seemed to push the vampire back but it did nothing else and Harry let out a small growl of annoyance as he pushed his wand back towards its holster.

He raised his hand, pulling more magic than he usually did out of his Core and with a flick of his wrist, he let the wave of magic hit the vampire.

It seemed to have more effect on him than the cutting curse, yet it left no visible damage and the attack seemed to only intrigue him more. The vampire continued to walk towards him, slowly and with measured steps, the steps of a predator cornering his prey.

Harry repressed the first spark of fear as he raised his hand once more, this time deciding he was going to give the vampire such a hit that there would be nothing left of him, but it was too late, the vampire was already there, next to him, grabbing his raised wrist.

"Now what is a treasure like you doing in the middle of all this," he whispered as he leaned further, his breath ghosting over Harry's ear. Harry could hear him take a deep inhale. "Oh…you are **_it_**…you are the one he stole from."

He leaned back so as to face Harry and Harry could not find anything truly appealing about the vampire. "I must say, the original is much better."

"Let go," Harry whispered. "Before I turn you to ash."

He grinned. "May I have your name, sweetheart?" he asked. "Mine's James."

"You have until the count of three to release me," Harry said, hopping the vampire would take the hint. He didn't like the thought of having a stranger who could rip his arm off with a flick of his fingers holding him. James had his grip around his forearm that held his holster and he mentally cursed, not liking the feeling of being so…restricted.

"I can see a little of him in you," James continued.

"One."

"Personally, I don't swing that way," James said, his grin growing until it was showing his teeth. "But you two are awfully tempting."

"Three," Harry snarled, a burst of his magic leaving him without much effort on his part. His magic didn't seem to like James either.

* * *

Edward knew exactly were Harry was. He had focused his hearing on Harry's heartbeat and had not allowed himself to be truly distracted from it. At some points, it had sped up with adrenaline but nothing too dangerous and Edward cut through his enemies with swift accuracy. The vessels were rather impressive creatures and were almost like fighting newborns without the boosted speed and perhaps half their strength.

Emmett and Jasper were not too fair away, their shouts of their scores to each other slightly amusing if only because it reminded Edward of _Lord of the Rings_. He idly wondered who would have been considered the elf and which one the dwarf.

Yves, at times, flittered towards him, his gaze moving over his body so as to see if there was any damage before he did the same to the rest of his family and then he would be next to Carlisle once more, helping his mate.

Alice and Rosalie stayed somewhat close to their own respective mates and perhaps it had to do with instinct, another show of just how animalistic they truly were. In all honestly, if he had been a normal human, he probably wouldn't have been able to keep such tabs on his family and Harry, for his lover wasn't so close and it was times like this he was thankful for what he was.

Edward shifted his gaze towards the right, knowing Harry was there and when he noticed a figure next to Harry, seemingly helping him, Edward shifted his attention once more.

Santi was slightly to the left of him, not truly bothering to attack. He let the enemies reach him and then it was like he would suck their very soul when they were close enough, his grip on their chin, holding them steady. His sisters seemed to like more contact with their victims. They gripped and embraced their victims before kissing them and it would have been rather romantic if the effect of the kisses weren't so noticeable. It was like their victims were sucked dry, left mute and lifeless.

Edward felt a spike of his own curiosity, wondering what their powers were exactly.

Santi gave a small sigh, a frown curling his lips. "Distasteful," he said as he released the figure, letting it fall to the ground and as it did, it crumbled as if it was made of sand.

Edward moved his attention back towards his own next victim, wondering if Santi could do that to vampires as well. He had just finished decapitating the vessel and tossing the head towards a vessel that seemed about ready to pounce on Yves, effectively ripping an arm off, when he heard Santi's voice.

"Edward!"

He turned, surprised to see Santi so close, looking pristine and without a scratch on his person. He pointed to Edward's right and it was then that Edward saw the vampire holding Harry.

He was there a second later, just in time to see the vampire jump back in surprise and pain. Harry's wand was out a second later and a spell out of his lips but the vampire dodged it easily and before he could move towards Harry, Edward tackled him to the ground, a snarl in place.

The vampire seemed surprised at Edward's sudden appearance but then he managed to push Edward off of him, and suddenly he was standing, a glower in place.

Edward stood between him and Harry, his focus on the vampire. James eyes flickered towards Harry before they landed once more on Edward. He patted his chest. "Your attack _hurt_, kid."

"Oh trust me, my next one is going to do much more than hurt!" Harry grumbled, for some reason the vampire getting under his skin.

James chuckled, his eyes flickering back and forth between Harry and Edward. "Well, seems your protector won't allow that."

Edward gave another growl, taking a step forward towards the vampire. James narrowed his eyes, his annoyance evident but he saw something in the way Edward stared back that seemed to shake his resolve. He gave a small grumble before turning and running.

"Don't bother," Harry said, knowing his vampire rather well. "He's going back to Voldemort no doubt, and I don't want you anywhere near that psycho," Harry said. He tried smiling. "So, are you enjoying the battle?"

Edward gave a small scoff. "Yes, we should definitely do this for our next date," he said, his tone mocking.

Harry gave a small grin as he checked his wand, making sure James's grip had not done any damage. He gave a sigh. "And damn it, he had my dad's name," Harry grumbled. "That's just a kick in the ass by fate."

"What?"

"Just me thinking stupid things," Harry dismissed. Despite it being stupid, he realized, it seemed more important than any of his other recent musings.

* * *

Someone had started a bonfire early into the fighting and despite what it meant, he found it rather amusing. They were being more cautious than they truly needed to be.

He was rather certain that once the vessels were torn to pieces, those pieces would not come back together. True, until the head was removed from their shoulders, they would continue on, their only intent their master's will, but once decapitation was done, they were truly…dead.

He had simply told them to kill their enemies, how they knew the distinction, he wasn't quite certain nor did he truly care. This, above all else, was a test. He wanted to see just how useful they would be to him.

James had been at his side for the most part and then had disappeared without a word to him. He wondered what had caught his attention. Victoria seemed to be having fun, or at least it seemed like it from the glimpses of her and her opponent he managed to catch. She was a rather vicious bitch.

He gave a small sigh, suddenly bored and wondering if Potter would come to him or if he should go to the boy.

"Your numbers are dying," a voice said and he turned, Victoria there with a small frown. "And a wizard caught my left arm with a spell." He glanced at said arm, seeing nothing wrong except for a shredded sleeve. "And it's still there," he said dryly. "What, no longer having fun?"

She glared. "I'm not about to risk myself any more…especially when I haven't even received the profits you promised."

"James has," Voldemort replied calmly. "Is that not enough for you, as his mate?"

Victoria's lips curled in distaste and he didn't need to read her mind to know what she was thinking. She hated him and at times she even resented James. She was not always the first of James's priority or interest and that, beyond anything else, angered her. "Shut up," she ordered and Voldemort would have taken her more seriously if she hadn't spoken. "I will no longer fight and your vessels are being taken over. You've underestimated your enemy."

Voldemort gave a small chuckle. "I came here to main, to attract attention and to put pressure on the boy, not necessarily to win. If I lose some allies, well, they are easily replaceable. Let them feel as if they are obtaining a victory. They do not realize what today is truly about."

"And what is it truly about?"

"Well, I do not wish to ruin the surprise," Voldemort said with another chuckle. "But perhaps we should start packing up?"

"You're nuts, you know that?"

"Victoria," he mumbled as he turned to fully face her. "The great ones in life are truly insane in their own ways, no?"

She gave a very unlady-like snort. "Whatever."

Voldemort had a retort ready but movement close to him caught his attention and he turned, his face showing his surprise.

He had not wanted to fight, at least, not with anyone who wouldn't pose a challenge and so he had moved towards the very edges of the battle, letting the trees at times obscure his presence. Only a few had seen him and had tried to challenge him and he was quick to rid them of their pathetic life.

So he was surprised to see her there, and yet he was pleased, glad to know his influence over her was still so great that she had been summoned without any effort on his part.

She was not like his other vessels. No, she was special. They had a different connection and he wondered if she even had a clue about it. Probably not.

"Bella," he said as if it were a caress. "My dear, sweet girl. How are you?"

She didn't respond, her eyes wide and staring at him as if she was searching for something specific. He gave a small chuckle, taking a few steps towards her and patting her on her head. "Oh, it's so nice to see you, my child. Have you been well?"

She nodded.

"That's good. I was right, wasn't I? You have enjoyed your stay here in Forks."

She nodded once more.

He gave a small hum, staring into her brown eyes and trying to find that link within her mind. He found it quickly enough and when he looked through it, he could see glimpses of his own mind and magic and his surprise grew.

"How interesting," he whispered. "I think I have new plans for you, Isabella," he whispered. "Indeed, indeed."

He had only planned to toy with her for a little while, perhaps allowing her to live if only because she proved useful but now…

He turned towards Victoria, just then noticing James. "And if one of you could find Laurent, thank you."

"We're giving up?"

"Hm, if you wish to see it like that," Voldemort said, a finger caressing Bella's cool cheek. "I have done what I came here to do."

"And you're abandoning your allies."

"My Death Eaters will know to leave once they feel me leave through the Mark," Voldemort said. "If they stay, well, it is no problem of mine. As for the vessels, have I not told you already, they are samples…the first of their kind." He gave another shrug. "They have no other use to me; their death simply gives me information and power."

Victoria left to find Laurent, perhaps no longer wishing to be near the Dark Lord.

"Your little enemy is quite the human," James commented the moment Victoria was gone.

"Isn't he?" Voldemort said, not bothering to ask if James had tried to kill Harry. "Did your…gift work?"

"Oh yes," James said. "I'm quite certain that without it, I'd be ashes in the wind right now."

"Harry does have a temper to him," Voldemort commented and then focused the rest of his attention on Bella. He didn't have time to waste; he needed to do this before leaving.

* * *

He wasn't quite sure when he noticed the dwindling of the numbers, but he simply assumed they were winning. He noticed Dumbledore at some point and after that, he was searching for Voldemort, not quite sure if the Dark Lord was there except for that feeling he always got whenever the dark wizard was nearby.

His scar had been hurting for a while now but not nearly as much as the time in the Cemetery and Harry liked to think it was all that crap the Dark Lord had taken. Perhaps it was messing with their connection.

He gave a mental scoff. If only he were so lucky.

He wasn't too keen on meeting up with James and he was hoping someone had managed to kill him off but he knew the possibility was slim. Perhaps if Dumbledore had taken him as an opponent…

And then he saw her.

At first, he wasn't quite sure if he was hallucinating or if perhaps it was simply someone who looked like her but that hoody was not a common attire and he felt his jaw slack, wondering why she was here and better yet, how she even managed to get here.

"Bella!" he called, worried and annoyed at the same time. Did the girl not have an ounce of self-preservation in her? If she did, she would have turned the other way, not go towards the bloody battle!

It was only when he called out to her that he realized who was standing next to her and he was surprised, for some reason not expecting to see him quite so suddenly.

His heart clenched as those dark blue eyes landed on him and he had his wand pointed towards the figure a moment later. Voledmort had his out not a second after, and they stayed so still, barely even blinking.

"My, Mr. Potter, how you've grown," Voldemort said.

"That tends to happen," Harry said softly. "Let her go."

"Who?" Voldemort asked. "Oh, Bella? Well, she came to me," he said, his grip on her arm tightening for a moment. "It is not my fault she likes me so."

"What have you done to her?"

"Nothing," Voldemort said smoothly and Harry didn't need to know Voldemort's character to know he was lying. "She is such a special girl and well," he gave a dark grin. "I think she has feelings for me."

Harry cringed. "Ew," he said simply.

"Tsk, tsk," Voldemort said softly, feigning disappointment but then he pulled Bella closer to him, her shoulder against his chest. Harry gave a small hiss, knowing he was not about to curse Volemort to oblivion with Bella in front.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her," he said before leaning towards Bella and whispering something in her ear. Harry saw an opening at that moment and before he could think it over, he shouted the first spell that came to him.

Voldemort dodged, pulling Bella with him before he pushed her forward towards Harry. She fell to the ground, not letting out a sound and stayed there as if she had fallen asleep.

"I think we'll be seeing each other again very soon, Mr. Potter," Voldemort said. "And I promise you, that day we will exchange more than just witty banter."

Harry had a spell out towards him but it hit nothing, the Dark Lord already gone, and Harry let out a string of curses, wanting more than anything to rip something up.

His magic crackled near his skin and he took a deep breath before rushing towards where Bella had fallen, noticing that she wasn't moved yet. He felt for her pulse, wanting to make sure that she was alive at least and when he found it, he let out a small sigh, deciding he was at least glad that Bella wasn't leaving her father.

He looked around him, realizing that the numbers seemed to have dwindled even more, miraculously to the point where he wondered how so many had been defeated in such a short time. It took him a second later to realize that the Death Eaters were gone, at least those who were still standing. He noticed two werewolves (and he only knew they were werewolves because he actually _knew_ them) and they seemed to be deciding on whether or not they should still be there.

The battle seemed to have shrunk, and Harry suddenly wished it was all over. It annoyed him, the struggle, these vessels that continued to fight despite the inevitability. They were outnumbered and yet it was like they didn't realize it, didn't care.

Harry levitated Bella further from the concentration of the battle, making his way towards the denser woods that were not even a meter away. Perhaps this was where Voldemort had been hiding, he mused to himself as he placed the girl down. "For fuck's sake," he grumbled. "Stay here before a stray spell hits you, you dolt."

* * *

Draco wasn't sure what happened. He was fighting, trying to get the vessel's grip off his shoulder when he heard a shout and then something grabbed him away from the vessel, tugging him to the ground where he hit his head against something sharp and hard. He cursed, opening his eyes in time to see the vessel swinging his leg towards him and it landed against his chest, shattering no doubt a few ribs. He let out a short scream but something pushed at him, told him not to pass out despite the fact that the corner of his vision was turning dark. He raised his wand quickly, just as the vessel raised his leg to kick him in the stomach and he hissed out, "_Dixia Corpus_."

His vision darkened and he was out without even knowing if his curse landed.

* * *

Ok, sorry for the late post. As you may have noticed, this chapter is being split into parts. I'm planning on updating the next chapter next weekend. Hopefully, everything goes as planned. It'll probably be about this same length and there will probably be a Part III.

Anyway, this chapter was a pain in the ass and it still came out rather…blah. Anyway, hopefully the next part will come out better.

**Next Part(s):** The aftermath of the battle: casualties, injuries and frustration. Lucius learns something startling as does many others and there's talk of leaving and maybe…more than just talk and more action…

NOT BETAED, just edited by me.


	23. Yallow, Achillea: II

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. Don't own anything you recognize!

**Warning(s):Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Now **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]; Jacob/Draco; Sirius/Remus; Ron/Hermione

**Summary:** Paradise happens with few people; the moment you start adding people, that's when paradise starts to crumble and real life kicks in.

* * *

**Chapter XIX****  
Yallow/Achillea  
**Cure for Heartache; Strife; War

* * *

**Part II **

He woke up abruptly, springing up from the bed as if he had remembered he left a fire burning and he instantly regretted it. His head felt like someone had smashed a rock against it.

"Close," Harry said beside the bed and Draco turned, for some reason surprised to see him there.

"Huh?"

"You probably thought something like 'my head feels like someone smashed it in," Harry said, "And I'm telling you, close enough. You hit your head pretty hard, plus had a couple ribs broken. You were lucky your dad was right there to help you out."

"My father…"

"Hm," Harry said, a look crossed his face. "I would suggest staying here for a while."

"Why?" Draco asked, a frown tugging his lips. "I'm assuming someone checked me out. So what happened? Did we-"

"We won," Harry said. "Killed all vessels, I think a few werewolves managed to get away plus the Death Eaters that bailed once Voldy did."

"And with us?"

Harry was silent for a moment. "The pack's alright- Jacob broke a bone but Carlisle set it and he's fine now. Hurray to fast healing, huh?"

Draco gave an absent nod, wondering what it was that Harry seemed unwilling to say. "Of course the Cullens are alright as are Santi and his sisters although Marisol has a hole through her chest." His nose wrinkled in perhaps distaste. "I don't even know if she's noticed, she's so high right now on all that life force she's absorbed."

"What aren't you telling me, Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

Draco stared at him pointedly and Harry sighed. "Lucius…he was hurt."

"What?!" Draco shouted as he turned to fully face Harry. "How!?"

"Uh…"

"Harry!"

"He pulled you out of a spell but the spell grazed his arm and well…" Harry flinched. "It's not a pretty sight."

Draco was still for a moment, his shock in the tension of his shoulders and the way his mouth was slightly opened. And then, a second later, he sprung from the bed, the headache more pronounced but he ignored it as he dashed downstairs, Harry following quickly behind.

The living room seemed to have been made into a mediocre infirmary. Yet Draco barely paid it any mind, his focus on his father. The usual composed figure was almost slumped against a chair, his face glistering with sweat and his fair hair flowing over his shoulders and sticking to his face.

He let out a small hiss. "Yes, thank you, Severus!" He snarled. "The nerve is damaged! Can you move on before the whole bloody arm is eaten away?"

"Might be a little too late," Severus commented dryly. "Perhaps the loss of your arm will make you reconsider putting yourself between such a curse and the intended."

"Yes, let the curse hit Draco-" Harry cleared his throat, announcing their presence and all eyes shifted towards them.

Harry gave a brittle smile. "I hope you are trying everything to save the arm. Lucius will still be charming, but no doubt just a little of his ideal charisma will disappear without the arm."

"And Merlin knows a Malfoy cannot live without that," Moody grumbled, his lips curling into a mocking smile. "That and their silver tongue."

"I'm in no mood to pretend I tolerate you, Alastor," Lucius said softly as he closed his eyes. "I'm in pain and I doubt even an order from Mr. Potter will stop me from removing your head."

"I'd like to see you try," Moody grumbled. Harry noticed Lucius's grip on the chair tightened as his eyes snapped open. They were clear and sharp, and Harry knew the man wouldn't hesitate to grab his wand with his injured hand and curse the Auror to oblivion.

"How about he doesn't?" Harry said curtly. "Stop poking the angry snake, Moody," Harry said before adding an absentminded, "Please."

Moody gave a small grumble. "Perhaps I should volunteer my help outside."

"Perhaps," Harry agreed and watched the Auror leave. Harry turned his attention back to the two Slytherins. "How's it going?"

"The spell is corrosive. It eats at the skin and doesn't stop until it reaches the bone," Severus said softly. "Luckily enough, it seems Lucius still has the ability to move his fingers meaning there is no permanent damage to his ligaments or nerves…yet." The Potions Master grabbed a vial, opened it and then promptly poured its contents onto Lucius's arm.

A strangled noise left the proud man before he closed his eyes, his body tensing. Severus let out an amused snort. "You can scream if you want, Lucius. No one will think any less of you; the Cruciatus would hurt less at this point."

"Shut up, you damned half-breed!" Lucius through gritted teeth. Severus gave another snort. "I'd be annoyed if I didn't know you'll be apologizing to me before the day is out," he mumbled, the tip of his wand releasing what seemed like strips of white gauze that wrapped around Lucius's injured arm. He gave the arm a firm tap. "Now try not to use the arm much. The counter-spell and potion will prevent the curse from spreading and continuing to eat at your flesh and bones but if you persist, it will never heal and we'll have to amputate." He gave a smug smirk. "We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"My arm for your legs," Lucius grumbled and the Potions Master laughed. "The old Malfoy motto; how fitting."

"One of many," Lucius retorted, his eyes sweeping around the room before they landed on Draco. "Draco," he said softly, his countenance showing none of his anger. "We will be talking about this disobedience later," he said. Draco nearly winced, his mind already making its own scenarios and he hated it. "Yes, father," Draco said curtly.

"Santiago," Severus called, his voice smooth and revealing no emotion. The figure appeared from the corner, his steps showing no hurry. "Someone called?"

"Lucius could use a bit of your help."

"No, I do not," Lucius said through clenched teeth. "I'll be fine."

"You'll need all your strength, all your magic, to help combat this curse, Lucius," Severus said, his voice still soft and yet showing perhaps a hint of amusement. "Allow the incubus to help you."

Santi gave a small snort. "I do so love how prideful you Malfoys are," he said smoothly as he walked closer towards the Malfoy. He leaned closer. "Hubris…" he whispered. "It is a sin, _sabes_?"

"Just get it over with," he grumbled.

Seth looked confused towards Jacob. "What are they talking about-"

Yet his question was answered when Santi leaned forward, his lips connecting with Lucius's. It was a firm kiss and Santi grasped the Malfoy's chin stiffly. It lasted for a bit longer than a moment and then Santi pulled away, his tongue making a show of retreating back into his own mouth.

Lucius's lips curled in distaste. "Hopefully the taste can be washed off."

Santi laughed as he gave Lucius's chin a small jerk before he gently slapped at the Malfoy's cheek. "As if that was not the best kiss you have ever had, _little one_," Santi said before pulling away and straightening. "I gave you a good boost; be grateful I didn't just steal the little energy you still had."

All eyes seemed to be on him and Santi gave a deep chuckle, for a moment looking older than usual but the glamour settled and once more, he was the same.

"Do you have anything for the pain?" Lucius asked Severus, effectively ignoring the incubus. Severus turned towards the small chest and pulled out a bottle of what looked like liquor. "Here, it's brandy."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Thank you," he mumbled but he grabbed the bottle.

Harry snapped his fingers and a glass appeared next to Lucius. He gave a impish grin. "Wouldn't want a Malfoy to drink from the bottle, now would we?"

Lucius stood up and raised the still empty glass towards the young wizard. Harry's gaze lingered on the blond as he made his way from where he once sat before it moved towards the shifters. "You're up, Seth," he said.

"Is he gonna kiss me?" Seth asked, his eyes wide as he glanced towards Santi.

"No," Santi answered not a second later, a look of perhaps caution in place. "You do not need it nor do you want it, trust me. Innocents such as yourself never benefit from it."

"I'll take your word on it," Seth said easily.

Harry nodded towards Severus. "He'll look over you."

"Wait," Leah said, her muscles suddenly tensed. "What is he gonna do to my brother?"

"Eat his brains," Severus said bitingly with a roll of his eyes. "Honestly; just a quick checkup. His amulet is cracked, meaning a curse penetrated. You wouldn't want to wake up to him having no skin would you?"

Seth titled his head. "I don't feel any different," he said as he patted his chest.

"I do so love how others think they know more than I do," the Potions Master said. "And amusingly enough, many of them are in this very room. Sit." He pointed towards the unoccupied chair and after a moment of hesitation, Seth did.

"I'm no longer needed, correct?" Santi said. Harry gave a grateful smile. "Thanks Santiago."

"_Adios_, little ones," he said and he seemed to disappear, shimmering out of focus until he was no longer there.

"He's an odd one," Yves commented, receiving an unlady-like snort from Rosalie.

"How many has Severus checked?" Harry softly asked Edward as he reached his side.

"A few wizards who were a bit more seriously injured," Edward replied, his voice a mere whisper. "The worst off were sent…somewhere by your Headmaster."

"Ah," Harry said. "Hopefully, they'll be alright."

Edward glanced in his direction. "When you disappeared near the end, I had begun to worry but Alice assured me that you were simply bringing the Malfoys back here."

"It's the Oath," Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair. "It's a bit like a tugging. When Draco's in danger I'm sorta…pushed into helping and getting him out of danger if I can. It's not like an Unbreakable Vow…not as strong but it's still rather compelling."

"Is that what Malfoy Senior feels?" Edward asked, his eyes shifting to Lucius's figure.

"Maybe," Harry said. "It's something a bit more powerful for him; more compelling with less room to move in. I think if he truly wanted to, he could fight it but then…" Harry gave a small smile. "I doubt he'd want to, the consequences no doubt outweigh the reasons to do so. It's different for him. He made the Oath to me…not the other way around. That makes all the difference."

"Huh," they heard Severus say followed by Lucius's quick "You did it wrong."

"I know how to perform a simple revealing charm, Lucius."

"Obviously you've forgotten," Lucius replied stiffly. "If the diagnosis was correct, the boy would be coughing up blood."

Leah frowned. "Why would he be coughing up blood?"

Severus spared her a glance. "There are certain spells done that can diagnosis what spells have been cast upon a person. Usually to gain the knowledge of the specific spell, it takes several diagnostic spells all which simply narrow the list down until you reach the correct one."

"Yeah, yeah," Leah snapped. "I just want to-"

"If you didn't interrupt me, I'd be telling you at the moment and not wasting my time scolding you as if you were one of my impudent students," Severus replied with enough venom to even disarm Leah. "As I was saying, the charms I've used over your brother show that the curse which landed on him was a type that affects the inner organs. There are two common ones and fortunately enough, the counter-spell for both are the same. One of the first signs is the coughing up of blood, which your brother is currently…not doing."

"Could you be wrong?" Leah asked, crossing her arms in front of her as she shot her brother a worried glance.

Severus glared. "No," he said, insulted. "No doubt his genetic difference to a normal human has kept the curse at bay."

"Then get on with it," Sam said with a stern frown. "Fix him."

Severus gave a small shrug. "It would be best if Lucius were to do it."

Lucius gave a small scoff. "I'm injured, you little snot. I'm not about to risk my arm for the little runt."

"Use your other arm then," Severus replied. "You are excellent at undoing these types of injuries."

"So what?" Lucius said.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry said. "Please? I know you will do it but if we could just skip the moment in which you act as if you truly are an uptight bastard…"

"Harry," Draco hissed.

Lucius gave another scoff. "Fine," he said, his lips tugged into a frown as he put down the glass of brandy and made his way towards the sitting shifter. He pulled out his wand. "This may sting a bit; _Sangreia Curaini_."

Seth let out a small gasp, his face twisting into a grimace of pain as he grasped the edge of the seat hard enough that it cracked and chipped. It didn't seem to last long and Seth looked up, a frown still tugging his lips as he patted his chest. "That hurt."

Lucius gave a vicious smirk. "It means it worked," he simply said before returning to his previous seat.

"Anyone else think their wounds cannot be healed by the Cullen in the corner?" Severus asked. He barely gave it a second. "No? Good. I'll pack my things," he said, giving his wand a wave and letting the vials, potions and other solvents to be packed back into the dark-wooded chest.

He looked around the room once more. "Lucius, I assume I will be seeing you tomorrow so as to reapply the ointment and give you a new set of bandages."

The Malfoy merely tilted his head, a look crossing his features that Harry couldn't quite place. Severus smirked. "It's alright; you may apologize to me while we are alone if it would make you more comfortable."

Lucius glared. "The fumes from your precious little potions have obviously affected your mind, friend."

Severus gave a small grunt, his smirk not quite leaving his lips. He turned and walked towards where the majority of the pack stood. "If you could move from in front of the fire place…" he said with a certain dry look.

"Seth will be alright?"

"Well, if he hasn't dropped dead yet, I doubt he'll be doing so any time soon," Severus said as he took a pinch of the floo powder from the mantel and threw it into dull fire. It seemed to roar to life, its green flames licking the mantel for a second before it settled back in its pace. Severus walked into it, ignoring the looks of surprise on the wolves' and Cullens' faces. "Unless someone is dying, I don't want to hear from the whole lot of you," he narrowed his eyes. "Good day; Hogwart's- Dumbledore's Office!"

He was gone a moment later. "Well!" Harry said, his voice unusually chirpy for the occasion. "Are you staying any longer, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I'd rather not travel at the moment," Malfoy said with a simple tilt of his head. "Besides, there's still the matter of my talk with Draco."

Harry gave a twisting smile. "Go easy on him, yeah?"

"What makes you think I'm going to scold him?" Lucius said simply as he rose from the chair, the glass of brandy almost gone and with one gulp, he rid it of its contents. He placed the glass down gently on the table besides the bottle. "How about we take this to your room, Draco?"

"Yes," Draco said simply, his hand running through his hair and wincing when he came across a sore spot.

"Yeah, I'll just deal with everything down here," Harry grumbled to himself as he watched the two Malfoys leave the room.

He looked around. "Seth, you alright?"

"Peachy," the boy said. "Chest still feels a bit tight."

"That's because Mr. Malfoy just closed the holes that were no doubt popping all over your organs."

"Are you serious!?"

Harry shrugged. "I sorta recognized the counter-spell he used…" he gave another shrug with a sheepish smile. "I could be wrong."

"Am I…am I going to be alright?"

"Sure," Harry said and at their disbelieving look, he gave a small laugh. "No really, you'll be fine. I wouldn't let you out of here if you were in any danger. Neither would Severus, despite how he acts."

"So what now?" Emmett asked.

Harry shrugged. "Well, some of the Orders are still patrolling the area, making sure we got everyone, all you Quileute boys plus girl are here, the Cullens are fine…yep, we're done."

"And Bella?" Jacob asked, his gaze shifting from the spot Draco had been standing a few minutes ago.

"What about her?" Harry asked.

"We had a deal," Sam said. "She comes back with us…today."

"The girl is _mental_!" Harry said with disbelief. "She walked _into _the bloody battle and you just want us to hand her over to her dad?"

"It's none of your concern."

"The fuck it isn't!" Harry said, "She seemed mighty cozy with the enemy. We're not about to just let her walk away without at least finding what's going on upstairs!" he proclaimed as he tapped his own head.

"Seeing as you and your kind are leaving," Sam insisted. "There would be no reason for Bella-"

"The girl is not well," Harry interrupted. "I can assure you. It's best if she stayed here, with us. At least that way, we can find out what's wrong with her."

"What about her father?" Jacob asked. "He's thinking the worst right now. We're just going to let him think she's dead somewhere?"

"Besides, like Sam said. Your lot is packing to go back home, right?" Jared pointed out as he crossed his arms in front of him. "I don't see how it's any of your concern anymore."

Harry seemed to bristle. "So what if we're leaving? I don't want anything to happen once I leave and letting that girl go back home without at least examining her…"

"Fine," Sam said. "Exam her, but we want her back…_soon_."

"Fine," Harry mimicked. "Anything else, Sam?"

"Not at the moment," Sam said. "If Seth can leave-"

"He's fine," Harry said. "Let him rest for the next couple of hours. He'll be one hundred percent by tomorrow."

"Then we don't have anything else to discuss."

"Guess not," Harry said before sighing. He stuck out his hand. "At least it was fun, yeah?"

"Fun…sure," Sam grunted as he grasped Harry's hand. "Take care of yourself."

Harry grinned. "Oh, I will."

Paul gave a toothy grin. "See you around, little wizard. It was fun."

"You're just saying that 'cus you have a crush on me." Paul chuckled, sending Edward a gleeful look as he said, "Maybe."

Harry grabbed Edward's arm, hearing the vampire's growl. His grin didn't quite leave his face however and he gave Paul a small wave. If anything else, Paul seemed to know how to make things interesting. Harry watched them leave and only when they were gone did he turn towards the Cullens. "Everyone's alright, right?"

"We're fine," Yves said. "We hadn't had such exercise in a long while."

Harry gave a chuckle. "Glad to know Voldy's plan had some positive outcomes," He shook his head.

"So what now?" Alice asked, her gaze shifting from her hands to Harry. "I don't know why but I…the future for you is changing…constantly. It was already fuzzy to begin with, I guess because you are a wizard but…" Alice sighed. "Do you know something we don't?"

Harry shrugged. "Dumbledore wants us back…but not immediately," he shared a glance with Edward. "And everything is still up in the air."

"So you will be staying for a little while?"

Harry seemed almost uncomfortable. "I think so. Honestly, it's not like I've sat down with…" he gave a sigh. "Ok, honestly, about the only person who could legally make me do anything is Sirius seeing as he's my guardian but I'm not about to go against Dumbledore and then there's the whole Order, plus the Ministry might get involved once they find out about the battle…" Harry scratched his head. "I fucking hate politics but that's what my life is maneuvered by, really."

"Will you be selling the house?" Jasper asked, perhaps trying to find a positive point in the whole deal. The depressing atmosphere was truly distracting him.

"Nah," Harry said. "I'll have a house-elf stop by every now and then to keep it tidy."

"A house-elf?" Emmett asked.

"A magical creature," Harry said. "Just think of them as the un-hired help for wizarding families."

"Ah."

"I'll be keeping the floo network open here," Harry said. "So it won't be too bad. I'll be able to stop by and you lot will be able to contact us. Plus, I'll see if Dumbledore will allow a portkey to be made without the Ministry's knowledge; they get too curious for their own good."

"You're acting as if this is the last time we will speak before you depart," Carlisle said, his eyes asking the question he would not say out loud.

"Oh no," Harry said, trying to smile and no doubt failing. "I'll get the chance to say goodbye. I guess…it's just best to get this all out of the way now."

Yves gave a sigh. "Alright, Harry," he said, "How about we leave you and Edward to speak? No doubt the two of you have many other things to discuss."

"What's the rush?" Rosalie said, her eyes narrowed. "The wizkid just said he isn't leaving without a proper goodbye."

"Rosalie…" Yves growled, his face twisting into a snarl before it quickly morphed into a beautiful smile. "Stop poking holes into the situation."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Yves seemed to disappear in front of him, quickly followed by Carlisle and then the rest of the family, leaving only Edward behind.

"Am I missing something?" Harry asked Edward.

"They do not quite believe you when you say you'll be allowed a formal farewell."

"Why not?"

"We have been given the impression that the Order is…anxious to have you removed from here."

"Really?"

"Yes," Edward said. "It is in their movements, in their words, in their thoughts," Edward admitted. "Even Dumbledore seems…impatient. When he arrived here, you taking Draco upstairs, he was quick to have arrangements made for everyone, even those who did not fight. Santi and his sisters seem to be packing to return home as we speak and Draco's father is quite ready to pull Draco back home by the hairs."

"Oh…" Harry said. "Well, just because everyone is putting things in order doesn't mean I'm leaving right away," he informed. "And Draco isn't leaving until I leave…so," he gave a shrug. "We still have a little time."

"And then?"

"And then what?"

Edward gave a small sigh. "I must admit that I do not know if I will allow you to leave my side when the moment comes. I might just kidnap you and lock you away."

Harry gave a small smile, his arms wrapping around Edward's waist. "If that was said to me by anyone else, I'd find it creepy."

"I am serious."

"I know you are," Harry said with a firm nod, the evidence of his teasing gone from his countenance. "I will have to leave…eventually. But like I said, I'll see if I can leave the floo connection open in this house and if not, I'll find another way for us to keep in contact."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Well, I'm a wizard," Harry said. "Long-distance relationship is made easier with magic."

"You have responsibilities," Edward said. "To your country, to your Ministry, despite your dislike for them, and also to the Order. You will not have time to come visit me. You will also be attending school, all the while attempting to save the world."

"Not necessarily the world," Harry mumbled. "Just a big part of it."

"Harry…"

Harry sighed. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want to know if I am truly just exaggerating the elements that will be keeping us apart…if they are truly as large as I fear."

Harry was quiet for the longest time, his eyes taking in Edward's dark eyes and the way his mouth seemed pursed and thin. He looked older and in pain. Harry felt his heartstrings being pulled. "I love you," he said softly as he caressed Edward's cheek.

"As do I," Edward whispered. "But I cannot help but notice how you have conveniently avoided answering my question."

"I'm not going to lie," Harry whispered. "It's gonna be hard. Real hard. Those that matter know about us…but once the Ministry finds out," Harry sighed. "I know they won't take it well. Like you said, I have a responsibility to them…plus, I'm going back to Hogwarts and there will be some things that I'll have to learn from scratch. The Order is going to want to chat me up constantly, Sirius wants to talk about my estate-" Harry sighed. "I didn't even know I had a fucking estate but it looks like the Potter family is sorta old. Well, not as old as the Malfoys or the Blacks or-"

"You're rambling," Edward said softly, his voice showing his fond amusement.

"Yeah…sorry. But anyway, Sirius wants to reorganize that. It seems it was under his guidance once my parents died and until I reach legal age but seeing as he was in prison for twelve years, the estate has been mostly left alone. He wants to straighten that out and he also wants to make sure I get a chunk of inheritance from him. Then there's the fact that it seems other magical nations have been growing concerned about Voldemort and they want me to reassure them…" Harry gave a snort. "How the bloody hell am I suppose to _reassure_ them? Then I have to visit the Weasleys and pay them my respects; something I still have no idea _how _I'm even going to do it. And then there's Voldemort who will no doubt be making my return a horrible experience…."

Edward tried giving a reassuring smile and knew he failed. How could he reassure when he himself needed the reassuring? "I am afraid that I will lose you to your world of magic and wonder, Harry."

"You won't," Harry said softly, his voice perhaps heartbroken. "I-" he cleared his throat. "You…you'll come see me in all my wonders…right?"

"How could I not?" Edward asked softly, his lips tugging into that half-smile Harry loved. In truth, there were very few expressions Harry didn't love when it concerned Edward but that was semantics and he pushed the probing thought to the furthest end of his mind. "But I cannot help but feel like we're ill-fated."

"Thanks," Harry said. "Now we're jinxed." Harry meant it as a simple teasing and yet the words felt true and it brought a sudden heaviness that neither of them could quite shake. Harry let out a shuddering breath as he dug his face into Edward's chest, wanting more than anything to stay right there.

* * *

Draco couldn't help but stare at the injured arm. The gauzes was tainted red in some places while in other places, it seemed to be a dull yellow, no doubt the potion that Severus had callously poured upon the arm.

The wrappings started at just above the wrist and ended well past the elbow and almost reaching towards his father's shoulder. They seemed tight and restrictive, and Draco wondered how his father could stand it. It must be hurting like crazy.

"I told you to stay here," Lucius began. He stood in the middle of the room, his back towards his son and his gaze at something outside the window. Draco doubted the man was truly interested in whatever was outside. His father simply didn't want to look at him. "I know."

"And yet you decided you wouldn't bother listening to me?"

"That's not…I didn't mean to go against-"

"Oh?" Lucius interrupted, looking over his shoulder and towards his only son. "So then what happened? You accidentally left the house and accidentally stumbled upon the battle?"

"No," Draco said, hiding a cringe. "I saw the Swan girl walking out of the house and I thought it was better to bring her back than to have her saying Harry and I kidnapped her."

"Ah," Lucius said. "And so why then, did you appear at the battle? Was it so hard to follow a muggle girl? Did you somehow get lost?"

"No," Draco said, his arms crossing before him. "I followed her towards the battle. She wouldn't stop and I only learned when we were at the outskirts of the area that a physical blow would disable her."

"Hm," Lucius said, his lips twitching in a way that would have indicated a smile if the way he was looking at Draco didn't contradict the thought. "You know, you have the same tell that your mother used to have."

Draco felt his shoulders tense.

"She was a rather good liar, do not get me wrong. There were times I couldn't be sure if she was saying the truth…but she had a tell that she couldn't always control. You're quite like that; I sometimes don't know when you are lying or telling the truth either, but then there are moments…"

"I think you're mistaken father," Draco said softly. "There is no such tell within me."

Lucius gave a deep chuckle. "You try so hard to be unlike her," Lucius said. "And yet, you become her even more as the days go on."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Draco said. "Mother was a wonderful and beautiful woman."

"That she was," Lucius said softly, almost a wistful look crossing his features. "I knew the moment I saw her that I would marry her. Our parents approved of the union and…" Lucius shrugged. "She was close to perfection."

"Despite the imperfections that surrounded her," Draco said, and he couldn't help the bitterness that swept him. Lucius heard the condemnation in his son's voice but he could not quite scold the boy for it. How could he, when the boy knew of his affairs and knew of his mother's heartbreak?

Lucius sighed. "You were nearly killed," he said, deciding that he would not let the subject be changed quite so easily. "Luckily I was there and Mr. Potter came to help."

"He's noble," Draco said, "I disagree with much of what he does, if only because of how I was raised but he keeps his promises, father."

"Yes," Lucius said. "If I believed otherwise, I wouldn't have pledged to him. There is a reason I did not go to Dumbledore."

"You do not trust him to keep one promise?" Draco said with a bit of mocking, his lips tugging into a small smirk.

Lucius glared. "The Headmaster tries to do his best and many times, he succeeds. Harry Potter will do more than just try. That is what I need. I will not risk my family; we have already lost much."

"Yes, we have."

Lucius eyed him strangely. "The mutt still seems quite attached to you. He tore into a vessel that was going to attack your unconscious form while I was busy with another vessel. They were swarming around you and the mutt…Jacob is it?"

"Yes," Draco said, trying to keep his voice even and not give away anything.

"Yes well, the boy has a bone of brutality in him," Lucius said with a mocking scoff. "As a pet, I can see the advantages of having him around but truly, Draco…at least get a dog with breeding."

"A large wolf that can go against a vampire, I think that makes up for his disappointing blood," Draco said.

"Truly being around these sympathetic fools has softened you. Next you will be telling me you feel mudbloods deserve as much as a pureblood," Lucius said coolly as he tilted his head slightly in perhaps morbid curiosity.

Draco shrugged. "I care very little, it seems, about politics and semantics, father. I will leave that to you."

"Do not forget who you are, Draco," Lucius warned. "Do not forget your heritage. I will admit that there are some exceptions to the inferiority of all half-bloods and mudbloods, like Mr. Potter, but in general, they are all just the same."

"I know," Draco said with a simple nod of his head.

Lucius nodded. "Good," he whispered and for a moment, his eyes seemed to soften. "I care for you, Draco and that is why I wish to protect you. All I have done, it is for you, remember that."

"I know," Draco said, a small, grim smile lighting his features and making him look every bit the royalty he was. "I know you do much for me, I know how you think, father."

"And I know how you are, Draco," Lucius admitted and there was perhaps a resigned note in his words. He looked nearly defeated in that moment by a thought and Draco would have worried but the expression left his father's face soon enough.

"All will be better soon, son," Lucius said, his eyes once more serious.

Draco couldn't help but disagree inside.

* * *

Part II is done! Part III will be up soon enough.

**Part III will deal with final goodbyes, shocking revelations and inevitable confrontations and declarations. It will be the LAST part of this chapter Yallow/Achillea. **

**Not BETAED!!! **


	24. Yallow, Achillea: III

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. Don't own anything you recognize!

**Warning(s):Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Now **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]; Jacob/Draco; Sirius/Remus; Ron/Hermione

**Summary:** Paradise happens with few people; the moment you start adding people, that's when paradise starts to crumble and real life kicks in.

* * *

**Chapter XIX****  
Yallow/Achillea  
**Cure for Heartache; Strife; War

* * *

**Part III **

A week after the battle, Severus told Harry and Draco to release the girl.

"I've done all I can," the Potions Master said. "Either I've managed to subdue the connection between them enough that if she is willing, she will be able to resist or I have not and will not be able to. In both cases, there is not much else that can be done. Release her."

Harry grumbled. "Good grief."

Yet they did. Jacob and Seth came around to pick up the girl and told them to simply lie and say they found her somewhere in the woods far enough from the town that people wouldn't be surprised they didn't find her sooner.

"Her dad's gonna ask why she's so healthy," Seth pointed out. "You can't be out in the woods for weeks and came back out the same as you did going in."

Draco gave an annoyed wave of his hand. "That's not my concern," he said. "Just get the chit off our property."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ignore him, he's been nearly intolerable this past week," Harry said.

"Look, we've erased her memories involving us. She'll go home, her dad will ask her what she remembers and she will say something inconsequential. They will check her out, realize she doesn't have any signs of abuse and she will insist that she does remember roaming around a bit. There, alright?"

Jacob frowned. "How stupid do you think Chief Swan is?"

"I think he's a worried father who will take any explanation and his _alive_ daughter with much gratitude and not press the fucking issue," Harry said with an exasperated sigh. "Are you going to take her or not."

In the end, they did.

Draco barely gave both shifters a glance before he was walking upstairs to his room. They watched him go, Jacob with a heartbroken expression.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Like I said, he's been prissy. Let him cool off for a bit, yeah?"

The moment Jacob and Seth left, Harry was running back upstairs and into Draco's room, his eyes narrowed. "Ok, what the hell is your damn problem?"

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, a glower in place as he turned from the window to Harry.

"You heard me," Harry snapped. "You've been biting everyone's head off, including me, for the past week without any reason whatsoever. I didn't think much of it at first, hell who am I to say anything against horrible moods, but yours has lasted long enough!"

"I didn't ask you!"

"Doesn't matter!" Harry insisted. "You've got everyone annoyed and worried about you. Jacob looked like a kicked puppy and seriously, this whole back and forth with you two, I'm getting sick of it!"

Draco suddenly looked tired. "You make it sound so easy," Draco said. "You're lucky, he may be a bloodsucker, but everyone seems to support it."

Harry bristled. "I'm sorry that my relationship isn't in the shitter at the moment," Harry snapped. "And it bloody isn't my fault that you aren't standing up to your father! You think I got it so easy, yeah, remind me of that when we return home!"

Draco grimaced, knowing that saying Harry had it easier was a stretch and a rather stupid idea. It seems his emotions were getting the better of him. "I'm sorry," Draco said. "I'm just stressed."

"We all are," Harry said, a bit of his annoyance still evident in his voice but he seemed to understand, his shoulders no longer quite as tense.

"Have you been sleeping well?"

Draco gave a feeble shrug.

"I'll take that as a no," Harry said with a sigh. "Draco…are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Draco insisted. "I'm just…distracted."

"Why?"

"Nothing…I thought…" he cleared his throat. "It's nothing."

"Draco…" Harry whispered. "You know you can tell me anything…right?"

"I…" Draco shook his head, a look of deep trouble crossing his features before he turned towards the window. Harry could see his shoulders tensing and his body shaking in a manner that spoke of fear.

"Draco?" Harry whispered. "What is it?" Worry coated his words and his expression, and he couldn't help but take a step towards the blond.

"I think…I think I've let something very foolish happen," he whispered, his eyes shifting from the view outside to the other wizard. His arms wrapped around his middle. "I think…I'm pregnant."

Harry blinked before giving a sigh. "Draco, don't joke," he said. "Really, what's wrong?"

Draco was silent, his face pale and Harry let his mouth fall open. "Oh my god! You're serious!" Harry asked, his arms moving around him.

"I said I think! _I think_! I think I may be…" Draco protested but the words seemed soft and brittle.

Harry eyed him with disbelief. "Draco…how could you be so…_stupid_…" Harry whispered, in a tone that reminded Draco of how he often spoke to Harry when it concerned Edward. Wow…was he truly that condescending and negative?

"Excuse me!" Draco snapped.

Harry sighed. "Ok, that came out so wrong," he admitted. "But still, Draco! Didn't you use any form of protection? At all?"

"Yes," Draco grumbled, "Of course. I know the bloody spell."

"Then?"

Draco seemed to pause. "There might have been one…time where I didn't though…"

"How many times have you done it?"

Draco glared. "None of your business!" he snapped, running a hand through blond hair.

Harry sighed. "It's just…I-" he seemed almost unable to form the words. "This is something that you'd expect from _me_…god knows I don't…" he cleared his throat, perhaps seeing the way Draco's eyes narrowed and knowing he would have been just digging his own grave if he kept at it. "But you, you know the spells and you know about the possibility! The Malfoys carry that trait and the Blacks –they make bunny's seem infertile by comparison!"

"Thank you, Harry," Draco said. "If I wasn't in hysterics already, I sure as bloody hell am now!"

"Well, have you tested it?" Harry asked.

"Tested?" Draco mimicked. "What the bloody hell-"

"Well, how else do you know if you're pregnant or not?" Harry asked with curiosity.

"You feel it," Draco said with a sigh. "I mean there are potions but they're hard to make and usually by the time you start thinking about needing the proof, you already _know_."

"Know?"

Draco sighed. "Look, you're more sensitive to magic than I am. Trust me, if _you_ were pregnant, _you'd_ know within the week," Draco said with a roll of his eyes. "Can we go back to me, now?"

Harry gave a snort of dry humor. "That's not why I was asking, but thank you for putting my worries of being a teenage parent to rest," he said dryly. "That's not why I asked. Do you simply _think_ or do you already know and are in denial?"

Draco stayed silent and that was all Harry needed. He gave a small groan. "Oh, your father is going to kill Jacob! And then…then…well, I don't know what he's going to do but…but he's going to kill the poor boy!"

"Shut up," Draco whispered. "Don't you think I know that?"

Harry sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Harry looked almost sad. "There's no going around it. Your father is going to find out. Maybe if we were still traveling, you could had hidden it, made up some story about the kid being adopted or perhaps you were drunk and it just happened. Your father would be furious, sure, but at least you could lie about the paternity. You can't now. He's gonna know it's Jacob and well…" Harry sighed. "Then there's also the fact that Jacob is no doubt completely clueless about blokes being able to have kids the not so regular way."

"Harry…" Draco whispered and Harry knew what the blond was going to admit before he even continued the sentence. "I'm scared."

Harry reached him, his hands rising and cupping Draco's cheek. "Oh hon," he whispered. "I know you are," he whispered and Draco looked two seconds away from bursting into tears. "But don't you worry, nothing bad is going to happen if I can help it."

"You'll help me?" Draco asked, a whisper. "Even if it puts a strain between my father and you?"

"Even if," Harry said, looking sad but determined. "You know you're my friend, Draco. Never doubt that…I just…"

"Just what?" Draco asked, looking troubled yet hopeful. If there was anyone who could save him, it was Harry.

"Your heart just might be broken in the process," Harry said. "I'll keep you safe and I'll keep Jacob safe but…" Harry sighed. "My agreement with your father doesn't really extend to his roles as Head of family."

Draco heard the unspoken words and they nearly tore at him. Harry tried to give a reassuring smile. "But I can guarantee that won't stop me from trying."

* * *

Edward knew something was going to happen that day. He could feel it.

Sirius Black was in the front porch when Edward arrived and stepped out of his car with the grace of his kind. Edward had yet to be alone in a room with the man for longer than a few minutes, usually in awkward silence.

There was something quite wild about the man, not in the manner that the werewolf Remus Lupin was wild. No, Sirius Black was wild in a chaotic form, his mind almost like tornadoes and dark holes. There was just simple randomness and jagged blackness in there and Edward would have found it uncomfortable if he hadn't had come across even more disturbing minds in his years.

Besides, despite the fragmented mind, Sirius had a strong will and a strong heart that seemed to at least smooth out his mind somewhat.

It didn't lessen Edward's discomfort while around the man, however.

"Harry's inside," Sirius said as Edward came towards the steps of the porch.

"I know," Edward said.

"Yeah," Sirius mumbled, looking ahead as his forearms rested against the railing of the porch. His hair was pulled back and Edward took him in, noticing the hardly noticeable scar on the man's chin. If he remembered correctly, the man had said it was from his mother.

A thought flickered through Sirius's mind and Edward grimaced, knowing the man would not let him go without saying his peace.

"For some odd reason," Sirius began. "Harry likes you –loves you and all that rot. Be rather hypocritical of me if I told him he couldn't be with a person 'cus they weren't human," he glanced towards Edward, a look of humorous disdain present. "Although Remus does have a fully functioning heart."

Sirius gave a small shrug, barely disturbing his stance against the railing. "I don't want to know what you've done with my godson, I'm going to think very hard of him as a pure virgin until the day he dies," Sirius said, his nose wrinkling in great distaste. "But if you harm him, if you knock him up before he has a wedding ring on his hand, I swear you-"

"Harry carries the trait," Edward interrupted, surprised.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Ah, so he's told you about that, did he?"

"He said it runs in certain families," Edward recalled. "I did not know it ran in his."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "It's not like the trait is a genetic certainty," Sirius explained. "It just so happens that there are some families that are…more likely than others. The Potter family has skipped quite a few generations but that doesn't mean Harry _couldn't_ have the trait…"

"And is there a way of finding out?"

"Why bother?" Sirius asked, his lips tugged into a scowl. "Didn't I already tell you? Virgin until the day he dies?"

"Ah," Edward said, the smirk curling his lips. "Does he know of this plan?"

"About the only reason he's not being shipped to a monastery," Sirius said with a glare. "-is because he seems to like you. Well, all right then. Kissing, holding hands but anything else and I'll-"

"Don't listen to him," Remus said as he walked out of the house, shaking his head. "He's being ridiculous," His firm gaze moved towards Sirius. "Don't you know that teenagers just about do the opposite of what you tell them? When was the last time _you_ listened to anyone else?"

"But I'm different!" Sirius nearly whined. "I'm a perverted old dog –Harry's still young and naïve and innocent!"

Remus gave a small snort. "Rarely are those adjectives used to describe a teenage boy."

Sirius seemed to pout. "Remy…" he whispered, shooting Edward a glance. "Harry-"

"Is downstairs, Edward," Remus said, "Why don't you go and speak with him? Don't mind this blundering idiot."

"Moony, you can't undermine my authority in front of him!" Sirius hissed. Remus rolled his eyes. "I doubt Edward even takes you seriously."

"But I am Sir-"

"Don't," Remus said with an exasperated groan. "Just don't. That was never funny!"

"What! Of course it was!"

Remus just rolled his eyes. "No, no it wasn't."

Edward eyed them as they bickered for a moment before deciding that perhaps the scene was quickly turning into a private meeting and with silent steps, he walked towards the door.

"-And I don't remember you –wait!" Sirius called out as Edward nearly closed the door behind him. He stilled, waiting for Sirius to say what he needed although he already knew. The man's thoughts were chaotic, yes, but still very loud.

"Just remember what I told you!" Sirius voice said, the words nearly barks. Edward closed the door a few seconds later and made his way towards the living room. Harry was there, pacing. He looked worried.

"Oh dear, oh dear," Harry kept mumbling, tugging at his hair. "I could…no, that wouldn't do…maybe…" and he stopped, noticing Edward there. He gave him a half-smile. "Hey, mister."

"Hello, yourself," Edward said. He looked around the room. "The house seems…different…empty."

"Well, Santi and his sisters are gone," Harry said. "And only Remus and Sirius remain. Plus Draco and me."

"Ah," Edward said. "Perhaps I have gotten use to the incubus."

"Yes, he does have that affect on others, doesn't he?"

"What troubles you, Harry?" Edward asked, reaching towards Harry and when Harry wrapped his arms around the vampire, his head falling on the chest, Edward could feel the tension and worry.

"Trouble, trouble," Harry said. "It's going to get…really bad. Really…really…really _bad_."

"Oh?"

Harry looked up towards the vampire, his mouth opening to say something but the sudden noise of the fireplace startled him and he nearly jumped within Edward's embrace.

The figure that moved out of the green burst of flames shook with rage, his eyes narrowed into crazed disbelief and his mouth twisted into a fierce scowl. He dressed casually, as casually as Harry had ever seen the man, with black slacks and a formfitting black doublet.

Harry assumed he had rushed from his own home without even bothering to put any official robes and there, in the grip of his hand, was what looked like a ripped piece of a tapestry. "Where is he?" Lucius nearly hissed.

Harry felt the man's magic, an oddity for sure, if only because most wizards and witches couldn't extend their magic outside their bodies to such a degree and the fact that the Malfoy senior was, spoke of his anger.

Harry felt a shiver run down his spine. Edward stiffened next to Harry, his eyes narrowed and a frown tugging his lips. Harry knew that look, and he knew whatever Edward had just read from Lucius's mind, it was not good.

"I'm…sorry…?" Harry mumbled, letting his slight confusion color his words.

"WHERE IS DRACO!" The voice was loud and harsh and it seemed to echo throughout the room. Harry jumped, beyond surprise. He had never seen Lucius Malfoy this livid, not even the time he had tricked the man into freeing his own house-elf.

"He's…upstairs," Harry said. "Please calm down, Mr. Malfoy," Harry said. "You're giving me a headache," Harry whispered, wincing as he practically saw the crackling of the man's magic. "Calm down before you lose your much respected self-control."

"How can I control myself," Lucius snarled. "When I have-"

"Father?" Draco called out, entering the room through the stairs. He looked confused and almost shaken. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes!" Lucius snapped. "Something is very wrong!" He threw the tapestry on the floor and it landed nearly on Draco's feet. "What is this, Draco! What is this!"

"Our family tapestry," Draco said, his brows knitted in confusion and slight cautious. "It's ripped." It was as if the truth hit him suddenly, his shoulders going stiff as he looked at his father in perhaps fear. He looked away, his gaze once more on the tapestry as he bent and grabbed it, his hands shaking.

There was a tense silence as Draco's eyes fixated upon one spot and then he slowly looked up towards his furious father. "I-" yet the words did not leave. He took a step back and Lucius took action, his steps quick as he made his way towards Draco and grabbed his son by the forearm.

"How could you," Lucius asked, a sneer twisting his features. "How could you let this happen? How could you be so irresponsible and so foolish!"

"Father-"

The slap startled Harry, not so much Edward (the man's thoughts had been circling the idea since he had arrived) but it seemed more surprising than painful for Draco.

Harry was between them a second later, his hands outstretched and pushing Lucius away. "You need to calm down, this instant!"

Lucius's glare was still fixated on his son. "He-"

"I don't bloody well care," Harry hissed. "But you need to calm down and think very carefully, Lucius. I know you well enough, you don't go around slapping Draco, no matter how angered."

"He's never had to deal with something like this," Draco said softly, his words filled with self-loathing and anguish. "He's beyond mad, Harry. He's _livid_…and he's disappointed." Lucius didn't seem in any hurry to dispute Draco's words. The tension was thick, and Lucius appeared not the least bit ready to let the issue go.

Edward would have left if it wasn't for the fact that he had a feeling he would be needed soon enough. It was like fate heard him.

Sirius and Remus entered the living room just in time to hear the end of Draco's comment, their eyes sweeping the room and their surprise showing on their faces. "Uh…everything alright?" Remus asked, and received no response.

"You have a guest," Sirius said after a moment of silence, his thumb indicating someone over his shoulder.

Draco let out a startling, soft whimper before he mumbled a "No!"

Lucius's wand was out before anyone else could react and a curse ran through the room. Sirius and Remus barely managed to dodge it, but the curse hit its intended mark, a sharp scream running through the room.

"No!" Draco cried out, taking the first steps towards the fallen figure but Lucius grabbed him roughly by his arms. "I should have known better than to trust you concerning this matter!"

A growl left the now transformed wolf, his mouth pulled back into a nasty snarl. His belly and two legs were colored in blood but there seemed to be no open wound, and that seemed to cause a small amount of relief for Draco.

Lucius sneered, his wand already pointing at the wolf. "I should have killed you the moment I first saw you, you mongrel!"

"No, please, father-"

"Quiet!" Lucius ordered him and Draco flinched away, but the hold on his arm prevented him from going far.

The growl that left Jacob was positively murderous. He took a few steps forward and as Lucius opened his mouth to no doubt say another word, Harry intervened. "Enough," Harry snapped. "Fuck's sakes! You nearly hit Sirius and Remus with that cutting curse!"

"Apologizes," Lucius mumbled. "However, I did not hit them and thus, I do not-"

"Lower your wand, Lucius Malfoy," Harry growled. "I do not like it being pointed at me."

"Then move," Lucius whispered, his wand still pointing at Jacob if it wasn't for the fact that Harry stood between them.

"_Lower your wand_," Harry said, his voice deep and his eyes narrowed into dark green splits. "I won't ask again."

Lucius reluctantly did, but he still grasped the wand tightly, his arm shaking in a manner that spoke of his eagerness to fight.

Harry turned towards Jacob, slightly surprised to see Edward standing next to the giant wolf, a hand pressing against Jacob's muzzle. Edward shrugged at Harry's look. "He was thinking some rather troubling thoughts. I imagine you do not wish Jacob to attack either."

Jacob gave a snarl, Edward removing his hand quickly before it was caught in Jacob's teeth. "He's still thinking them."

"Don't make me throw you out of my house, Jacob," Harry said. "Because I will, and none to gently, I might add."

He didn't give Jacob time to respond, his attention already on Lucius. "Are you calm now?"

"Not even remotely," Lucius whispered, his eyes narrowed. "This is a family matter, Mr. Potter. That mongrel dared to violate my son, I will not tolerate it!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "That's a bit harsh, no?"

"He's carrying this mutt's seed inside him!" Lucius said, his grip on Draco tightening. "I am not exaggerating in the _least_."

"Wait –wait!" Sirius said, already standing and looking between the two Malfoys and Jacob in realization. "Seriously?" He asked, his disbelief and amusement evident. "Holy f-"

"We need to go," Remus said, grabbing Sirius and giving him a quick yank. "This does not concern us."

"We, us?" Sirius said with a small snort. "You got a mouse in your pocket? I know you're not including me! I'm not missing this!"

"It doesn't concern you," Remus growled, still pulling the man out of the room. Harry distantly heard Sirius's, "But I'm family! Of course it concerns me!" before they reached the porch.

"Damn," Harry said as he turned towards Lucius. "I think we can find some sort of-"

"The only thing that will calm me is that mongrel's head detached from his shoulders!" Lucius interrupted. "And seeing as this is a Malfoy matter, you have no real reason to interfere."

Harry glanced towards Draco, noticing the pleading in those grey eyes. Harry gave a sigh, knowing the words he was about to say could jeopardize his bond with the older Malfoy. "It may be a Malfoy matter, but it is also a concern of mine. Jacob and his pack are allies, _my _allies. It concerns me."

Lucius's lips pursed in anger. "The battle is over!"

"Regardless," Harry said softly. "Edward is my lover and his family also has a treaty with Jacob's pack. You murdering one of them will no doubt cause tension between everyone, including the Cullens and me."

Lucius's eyes narrowed in displeasure. "You are abusing the Oath."

"No," Harry said. "I have a legit reason for interfering. I am very close to that line, Lucius Malfoy. Please see that I have yet to cross it."

"You are risking my fidelity for that dog?"

"No," Harry said. "I'm doing it for a friend."

Lucius's eyes landed on Draco and he could see the relief in his son's face. Draco glanced towards his father before promptly looking away. He was too tired to pretend he was not invested in this.

"Father…" Draco whispered. "Please…just leave it as is. I- I do care for him; it will hurt much more than I can say if you were to kill him."

Lucius let out a sound similar to a soft groan, his anger cracking and leaving behind such disappointment and sadness that the moment Draco caught sight of it, he closed his eyes, the tears he was holding back starting to fall. "Please don't kill him, daddy," Draco whispered his hand falling on the hand that still gripped his arm. "Please don't."

It was silent, even Jacob's low rumbling had disappeared, leaving behind just them breathing. Lucius's features changed, his countenance turning cold. "Pack anything essential and leave the rest for a house-elf to pick up," Lucius whispered.

Draco's eyes opened and landed on Lucius's face. "Fath-"

"Now, Draco," Lucius whispered, releasing Draco's arm. Draco seemed to hesitate for a second before he was making his way upstairs and towards his room.

Luicus watched him leave and only after several moments did he glance back towards Jacob. "You are so very lucky Mr. potter and my son have decided to protect you," Lucius said, his old anger coiling in his stomach and making his eyes seemed deadly. "You will stay away from my son," Lucius ordered. "And the bastard you helped create, for if I see you ever again…"

He let the threat hang as Draco entered, holding a small knapsack. Lucius grabbed Draco. "Let's go," he whispered and they made their way towards the fireplace.

Jacob let out a small growl, making his way towards them. Harry saw Draco tense and saw Lucius's hold tighten around his wand.

He pulled out his own wand and pointed towards Jacob. "Goodbye, Draco," Harry whispered, glancing over his shoulder for a second so as to see his friend. "I'll miss you."

"And I you, Harry," Draco whispered before he entered the green flames that his father had just conjured up. His eyes shifted towards Jacob for a moment and he could see the desperation in the wolf's eyes, the silent plea, and Draco shook his head, giving the man he loved a weak smile. "Goodbye," he whispered, followed by a rough declaration to his destination.

Jacob let out a small howl and Harry saw him make a move towards the fireplace. Edward stopped him, however, his arms encircling around the wolf's neck long enough for Lucius to also leave, the blond not bothering to spare any of them a glance.

Edward released Jacob the moment Lucius was gone and he stepped a few paces away, not wanting the wolf to get too antsy with his teeth and claws.

Harry continued to train his wand on the wolf. "Enough Jacob, or I really will throw you out of this house without any sort of explanation."

The wolf growled, his eyes narrowed in something close to hate. Harry just continued to look at him calmly, waiting for the shifter to transform. Jacob did a second later, standing in front of Harry, naked and shaking in anger.

"How could you just let him leave like that?" Jacob asked. "How could you just let his dad-"

"I just saved you!" Harry snapped towards the growling shapeshifter. "What, do you think Draco would want your father to kill you! Let- it – _go_!"

"How can I?" Jacob asked, "It's Draco."

Harry's expression seemed to morph from anger to sadness, his wand lowering to his side. "Look, Jacob, you don't understand just how angry you managed to make Lucius. He was pissed…beyond anything I've ever seen. He truly was going to _kill_ you."

Jacob growled. "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, go put yourself in the position of where you either kill Draco's father or be killed by him," Harry snapped. "Stop growling and start thinking! He knows you slept with Draco and what's more, he knows you knocked Draco up! In the Wizarding World, things like that are family matters. Do you even realize what I was risking getting into that fucking conversation and protecting you? I'm not about to have you throw that away because you won't think!"

"I never asked for your help!" Jacob yelled and then it was like he realized what Harry had said. "Wait, what? Knocked up? How the fuck, Draco's a _guy_; I would know!"

"He's a fucking wizard," Harry growled, all his patience gone. "And stop yelling at me!"

"So what, you're telling me that every wizard can get pregnant?" Jacob asked, looking incredulously towards the smaller young man. "Do you know how insane that sounds?"

"I didn't say all wizards could," Harry said with a sigh. "But Draco's family is known to have the trait and he messed up one time and didn't use a protection spell and now…" Harry sighed. "You have no idea just how much trouble he and you are in."

Jacob's mouth was open in disbelief and surprise but there was something in his eyes that made Harry's heart twist into knots. "I got a…child?"

"Not yet," Harry whispered. "And perhaps…not at all."

"What?" Jacob asked, a bark of a sound.

Harry sighed, his hand running through his hair. "Lucius is Head of the Malfoy name. Despite Draco being of adult age, Lucius is still in charge. He may not want some bastard child in his family…and he might get his wish."

"He's going to kill it?" Jacob asked, his shock and revulsion evident. "Then get me to Draco! I'm not going to-"

"You don't get it," Harry stressed. "There is nothing you can do aside from kidnapping the bloke and hiding him somewhere his dad won't find him."

"Fine! I'll do just that!"

"And how the hell are you going to provide for him? And for the kid?" Harry asked. "How the hell are you going to help Draco through the pregnancy? It's not some walk in the fucking park, that's for sure!"

Jacob seemed almost stunned by Harry's words and Harry let out groan as he tugged at his hair. "You don't know how much I want you and Draco to be together. I've been rooting for you two from the beginning but having Draco expecting your baby –not the best way to introduce yourself to the Malfoy family."

"I…"

Harry sighed. "Look, Lucius won't terminate the child if Draco is truly against it and perhaps once the child is born, Lucius will soften up. In the mean time, please…_please_ do not do something rash and reckless. I know I've just become the biggest hypocrite by telling you that, but I really want you alive by the time your kid is born. Going to the Wizarding World, marching up to Lucius and demanding something from him…that's not how you do things. Lucius has every law and wizarding tradition on his side."

"Than what would you have me do?" Jacob asked. "Give up on Draco? On this kid that's mine? Pretend nothing ever happened?"

"No," Harry said. "I don't expect that. I expect you to prove your worth," Harry said. He gave Jacob a small, brittle smile. "And I suppose I will be helping you."

"You…" Jacob seemed almost confused.

"Gotta warn you," Harry said. "Not going to be easy and it's not going to happen overnight. You're not going to see Draco any time soon, that's for sure."

* * *

Edward entered theroom through the door, perhaps one of the few times he did so. He stood at the doorframe, watching Harry organizing his school trunk.

"Packing?" He asked, his question not startling Harry in the least. The wizard knew Edward had been there and he had simply waited for the vampire to speak first.

"Organizing the trunk and mostly packing away some books," Harry said. "And maybe a few clothes."

"When do you plan on leaving?" Edward asked, trying to say the words casually and no doubt failing miserably. "Dumbledore was here when you left after the whole Jacob fiasco. He wants me back by the middle of next week."

"Ah," Edward said.

"Yeah," Harry grumbled, not looking towards his lover as he pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. "I was rather surprised Jacob returned it to me so quickly. I had thought I would have to barge into his house and look for it myself."

"He was responsible," Edward said. "How surprising."

Harry turned around, facing the vampire. "Alright. What's on your mind, Mr. Edward Anthony Masen."

"Few, if any, still call me that," Edward commented idly.

"What can I say, I'm special."

"That you are."

Edward was near the bookshelf, his hand pulling out a thin book. "Can I keep this?" he asked Harry.

Harry scoffed. "Absolutely not," Harry said, rolling his eyes. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave Edward a mulish look. "You may, however, borrow it again. I expect it back, Edward. Alright?"

"Yes," Edward said. "I understand."

"Good," Harry whispered, his arm falling to his side. They eyed each other with too many emotions to decipher and suddenly, they were wrapped around each other, clinging and kissing and caressing in a way that spoke of desperation and want.

The book was forgotten on the floor, as was the Invisibility Cloak.

* * *

It was when they were both satisfied, Harry against Edward's naked chest and his arms clinging desperately that Harry spoke once more.

"Would you ever want a kid?" Harry asked, his finger tracing swirling designs on Edward's skin. Edward seemed to stiffen. "Why do you ask?"

Harry let out a small sigh. "Relax, I'm not asking because I want to judge what your reaction will be to me saying something like 'I'm pregnant'. I'm not, alright?"

Edward shook his head, his hair already disheveled. "My question still stands. Why do you ask?"

Harry shrugged, his demeanor almost coy as stopped his tracing and simply rested his hand against the cool chest. "I always wanted a family," Harry admitted. "So cliché, I know, but I can't really help it. Want a big family; want to make it hard to be by myself even if it was for one day."

"You would want your private time eventually."

"Probably," Harry mumbled. "The reason why I ask- I ask…"

"I am incapable of giving you a child, Harry."

Harry looked up towards Edward, a look of confusion in place. "Why would you-"

"I'm dead, Harry," Edward said. "Do not let the fact that I speak and move fool you."

"You weren't dead some moments ago," Harry grumbled, letting an impish smile touch his lips. Edward left his own lips twitch in amusement. He stretched and gave Harry's forehead a tender kiss.

"There are such things as dhampires, Edward, you know that right?" Harry asked.

"Carlisle has heard stories," Edward whispered. "We are…unaware if the cases were true, however." He looked into Harry's eyes. "So it is…true?"

"Hm," Harry mumbled, looking pensive. "There's…there are these things called halflings. They were people who were bitten but the venom never truly took hold and didn't transform them completely. They have all of a vampire's power but none of the…intellect. They're mindless corpses really."

"Hmm…" Edward mumbled, his lips brushing against Harry's temple. Harry gave a small chuckle as they seemed to shift to their sides, still facing each other. Edward's skin had stopped feeling cold a while ago, mostly due to Harry's magic, and as Edward leaned towards Harry, he kissed behind Harry's ear.

"Then there's a dhampire," Harry whispered, his eyes closing as Edward continued to kiss his heated skin. "They- uh, they have one vampire parent and one human parent. I've never met one, and I have my doubts and questions, but Draco has mentioned them."

"Ah," Edward whispered, his hand caressing Harry's hip. "And yet you are sure it is…possible."

"Pretty sure," Harry whispered, a shudder leaving him. "I-I think Santi's family shelters some dhampire sisters and a brother down in South America."

Edward stilled, a sudden thought hitting him. "Why do I not know of them?" Edward asked, pulling slightly away so as to look upon Harry. "If such a thing is possible, if it is possible for vampires to reproduce, why is it not common knowledge to most vampires?"

Harry looked almost nervous. "Well…ok, you don't seem to get it, Edward. Dhampires are rare…_very rare_. I mean, this family in South America? From what I've heard, that's just not _normal_. Usually, you have perhaps two dhampires every century, if even. The fact that there's more right now, that's just beyond odd."

"Why is it so odd?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How often do you see a vampire having a relationship with a human besides that of a predator and prey?"

"Good point," Edward whispered, kissing Harry's lips. "Any other good points, Harry?"

Harry was silent for a moment, and Edward noticed the sudden tension. "Harry?"

"I…it's not something I know for certain, Edward," Harry said with a sigh. "Like I said, I've never met one, nor have I really researched them. Most of my information, I know through passing and some of my own guesses."

"What is it that you are hesitant to tell me, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "It's just…I truly don't know everything, Edward…but you know, I have yet to hear about a dhampire whose human parent was a witch. They're always muggles so that could be why wizards don't care all that much." Harry shrugged. "Dhampires aren't topics of much conversation."

Edward eyed him strangely, "And yet you wish to speak to me about children?"

"It was a simple question, Edward," Harry said with a sigh. "It wasn't an introduction to my declarations or my demands for you."

"Would…would the Wizarding World react similarly to your pregnancy as you seem to think they will to Draco's?"

"No," Harry said slowly. "It's quite different really."

"How so?"

"He's a Malfoy, a pureblood. Having a bastard child, bit more offensive to them, especially seeing as the sire isn't a wizard. With me…" Harry shrugged. "How about we not talk about children and stuff anymore? I'm not pregnant and thinking of Draco's predicament just makes me sad."

"You're going to help though."

"Yes," Harry said before sighing. "Just not sure how at the moment." Edward hummed, his kiss falling onto Harry's shoulder. "You'll think of something."

"Yeah," Harry mumbled. "Just got to make sure not to strain the Oath."

"This Oath you have with Lucius seems to gain new depth whenever mentioned," Edward commented dryly. "How can it be strained?"

"Lucius Malfoy made the Oath to me by free will. By accepting the Oath, there were certain agreements made between the two of us. He must do everything in his power to help me with the War, with defeating Voldemort, protecting me and my allies and showing me _loyalty_. I, on the other hand, protect Draco and his family while never forcing his hand against something he expresses ill-wish."

"Expresses ill-wish?" Edward echoed.

"Eh, that's how it was stated," Harry said. "Basically, if there's something he doesn't agree with that doesn't involve any of the things he agreed to do for me, then I can still make him do it…but it puts a strain on the Oath."

"So basically, forcing him to spare Jacob?"

"Well, Jacob's an ally," Harry said. "So I do have a right in demanding him spared."

Edward gave Harry a drolly look.

Harry shrugged. "But if I _didn't_ have that reasoning and I still forced my commands where they don't belong, namely the politics of their family, well then…let's just say Lucius Malfoy gets more wiggle room when it concerns the Oath."

"I thought you trusted him? Him having more 'wiggle room', is that truly so bad?"

"Yes," Harry said. "So very bad. When you enter an Oath, it's binding…restricting. There's a reason for that, and when you start loosening the bind, the soul starts to rebel. The only reason the Oath loosens is because there was a sort of "betrayal". The soul bound by the Oath doesn't take kindly to such a fact…and the rebellion grows and grows and…" Harry sighed. "It's not necessarily that I don't trust Lucius Malfoy…it's just, I do not trust people while they feel scorned."

Edward frowned. "Well, why-"

Harry shifted, his legs wrapping around Edward's hips as he sat on top of his lover. "I'm naked," Harry said bluntly. "Do you really want to talk about Lucius Malfoy?"

Edward stared at him for a long moment, his eyes searching for something that Harry seemed hesitant to speak about. He gave a sigh, a small smile tugging his lips soon after. "My curiosity seems to have been trumped by my lust."

Harry grinned, leaned and kissed him. "Attaboy," he whispered.

* * *

Well, there's what many of you have been waiting for_**. If you care to now the future of this story along with update schedules and etc., read on**_. Note: first topic is more of a rant but there are some rather important points made.

**1)** Jacob and Draco won't be seeing each other for a bit. Edward and Harry are going to be separated for a little bit as well, but they will be reuniting soon enough, sooner than Draco and Jacob, that's for sure. Now, here's the thing, I'm so damned _tired_ of reviewers _threatening_ to not continuing reading this story if it's not to their liking or if a specific pairing is being seen too much or too little. I've been getting so frustrated with this story and the anonymous reviews being left behind.

I'm continuing this story because I promised I would, but the fun that I use to have, it's disappearing. I'm going to finish _Twilight Bloom_ but truly, people, if your review is mostly just "I don't care about Draco/Jacob, bring out the Edward/Harry or else" or if its "If Draco/Jacob are going to disappear, then there's no point in reading this" well, please, just don't _read it_ anymore. You don't have to tell me that you will no longer be reading my story. It's doubtful that I will change all my plans concerning this story simply because a person decides to leave an anonymous review or leaving me with an _ultimatum_ of all things.

**2)** I know my updates are infrequent and sometimes annoying, but fanfiction is a _hobby_ and something I do in _my spare time_ or when _I'm stressed out beyond belief_ and need some type of distraction. I will not jeopardize my school work, my friends and family, and my life just so as to update more frequently.

Trust me, I know how it feels when you read a fanfic that truly grabs your attention and then have it that the author doesn't update quite as often as you'd like, but please, just understand that I have other things on my plate. I will try in the future to update as frequently as possible and seeing as my other two stories are nearly done, that will soon become a possibility, but please try to understand.

**3)** Harry will be pregnant at some time in the future. That is where the true problems will start. The Wizarding World _**do**_ _**not**_ like vampires and there are LAWS put in place concerning them. Let's just say that once the Ministry and the rest of their population learn just who Harry is dating and then, who is the father of his child, A LOT of shit is going to happen. Plus, the Volturi will be putting their fingers into the mix.

**4)** I already know the gender of both Harry and Draco's children. Not going to change my mind about it although if they have future children besides their first pregnancy, we'll see.

**5) **I updated _Snapshots of Reminiscing_ for those who are interested.

**6) I do so love when you guys review and I do not mean to frighten anyone from leaving their opinion, just be ****courteous**** and remember that this is my fic and my creative outlet. **

**So NOT BETAED!  
**


	25. Wormwood

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer Meyer and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Warning(s):Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Now **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]; Jacob/Draco; Sirius/Remus; Ron/Hermione

**Summary:** Paradise happens with few people; the moment you start _**adding**_ people, that's when paradise starts to crumble and real life kicks in.

**Note:** Always take the time to read my **Ending Notes**. I usually write little comments of importance!

* * *

**Chapter XX  
Wormwood**  
Separation and Torment of Love

* * *

He woke up because of the sun hitting him.

It seemed to have no sympathy for him and he turned away from it, trying to hide in the dark for a little longer. Yet the warmth on his face wouldn't let him fall back asleep and eventually, he started opening his eyes, blinking away the fog of sleep.

A yawn broke from him as he stretched, his hands curling as did his toes and with a sigh, he opened his eyes once more. His eyes landed on the music box and as he sat up on the bed, he grabbed it from its resting place near his pillow. He grabbed the key that hanged around his neck and with practice ease, he gave the gift eight turns.

The melody filled the quiet of the room as he stood from the bed and started his day. He did his one hundred pushups before stretching his limbs, the melody coming to a stop right as he stretched his arm behind his head.

"Gonna eat breakfast," he said softly to himself. "Then take a shower. No, take shower and then eat breakfast. Does it matter? Not really…maybe…" Harry tilted his head and there was a moment of silence. "Ok, shower first."

He started humming, his mind oddly quiet as he made his way towards the shower, his towel over his shoulder.

Kreacher was in the hallway, mumbling under his breath. Harry stopped a few feet from him. "Kreacher," he called out and the house-elf looked up, his sneer seeming to lessen.

"Yes, sir?"

Harry didn't like the title but the house-elf didn't seem to care for Harry's comfort. He rather hated Sirius but called him Master, he tolerated Harry, however.

"Who's here, today?"

Kreacher grumbled. "The redheaded brats and sire, the Master and the Master's wolf, and the mudblood."

"Kreacher," Harry said slowly, his eyes narrowed. "Please do not call her that, yes?"

"Yes," Kreacher said, his face seeming to twist in pain. "No- no, Kreacher will…Kreacher will treat the mud- the muggleborn right. Will treat her right."

"Thank you," Harry said simply before continuing his way towards the bathroom.

In truth, the house-elf had at first rubbed Harry the wrong way, a rather common occurrence seeing as not even Hermione, with her patience and sympathy for house-elves was willing to feel anything more than strained tolerance for the house-elf. That had changed on a night in which Harry had caught Kreacher with a Black heirloom, specifically one that belonged to Sirius's younger brother.

Kreacher had seemed so frightened, looking as if he expected Harry to punish him.

"What do you have there, Kreacher?"

"NO! NO, no!" Kreacher started to sob as Harry pried the trinket from the house-elf. It was a silver bracelet with one simple charm that looked like a small, silver feather. "Oh…" Harry said, for he had not quite expected such a dainty thing. "Who does this belong to, Kreacher?"

"Oh, no! Kreacher did not steal it, No!" Kreacher continued to sob. "It was given! It was given!"

"Alright, alright," Harry said, trying to calm the near hysterical house-elf. "I believe you," Harry said. He grabbed the house-elf's hand and placed the bracelet in his palm. "Here, you go. You can have it back, alright? It's yours, after all. Who gave it to you, out of curiosity?"

Kreacher stared at him, his eyes impossibly large and his mouth opened slightly, gapping. There were tear stains on the wrinkled face and Harry felt a pang of sympathy for the creature for the first time.

"It was Master Regulus's," Kreacher said. "Master Regulus gave it to Kreacher. It was a gift!"

"Ok," Harry said. He stared at the creature for a moment before he stood straight. "I'm going to get that glass of milk now."

Kreacher had watched him do so.

Harry didn't like to dwell much on Kreacher's sudden change in behavior. All he knew was that the house-elf seemed to truly…well…tolerate, if not like, him now.

Everyone else seemed beyond surprise but no one asked Harry about Kreacher's sudden change in demeanor. Harry supposed they just took it as another mystery that seemed to make up Harry Potter's life.

"Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, go away and let me play," Harry mumbled as he tilted his head and allowed the spray of the shower to hit his face directly. He kept repeating his own mantra as he scrubbed at his skin, not quite stopping until his skin turned slightly pink.

Hermione and Ron were in his room when he arrived.

"Uhh…" he said, wanting more than anything for there to be clothes covering his form rather than just a towel. He caught sight of what was in Hermione's hand and something curled in his stomach, hot and painful.

"Don't touch that!" he snapped, stalking towards her and grabbing the music box from her. "I don't go into your room and start picking things up and touching and-"

"Whao!" Ron said, "Easy mate! We just came to see if you were awake. Sorry we didn't wait at the door."

Harry stared at a point on the music box before he glanced up towards his friends. They had that same expression everyone seemed to be wearing around him nowadays when they thought he wasn't paying attention.

He didn't like it. He didn't want anyone worrying about him, there was no need.

"Sorry," he said, meaning it because he had just snapped at his friend and yet still partially annoyed because the music box shouldn't be touched by others. "Guess I'm a little more tired than I thought. Didn't sleep well last night."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Can this wait until I have some pants on?" Harry asked.

"Why don't you ever take your change of clothes to the bathroom with you?" Hermione asked with that exasperated look she often wore when dealing with her male friends. "Instead of walking down the hallway half naked?"

Harry's nose wrinkled in distaste. "It's hard getting into the clothes with all the steam from the shower in the room."

"How hot is the water when you shower?" Hermione asked, her voice filled with slight disbelief.

"I barely use the cold faucet," Harry admitted, gripping his towel as he shifted slightly. "Can I change now?"

"I'll turn around," Hermione said as she sat down on the bed and turned away from where Harry stood and the closet.

"You too Ron," Harry said dryly as he turned towards his friend. "Don't think I'll be giving you a free show either."

"Ew, mate," Ron said as he snapped out of whatever daze he had fallen into. "You're not that tempting."

He joined Hermione on the bed, his attention away from Harry.

"Good grief," Harry grumbled as he changed into his clothes as quickly as he could, not wanting to stay naked longer than necessary.

"What time did you guys get here, anyway?" Harry asked as he walked towards where they were facing once his pants were fastened and already getting into his shirt.

"Eleven," Hermione said, her gaze on Harry. "It's nearly two."

"Damn," Harry mumbled. "I slept in. Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Sirius said to let you sleep." Ron gave a small pause. "Rough day yesterday?"

"Snape and Moody beat the shit out of me," Harry said. "But other than that, it wasn't so bad."

"Was he there during you last call?" Hermione asked abruptly, and Harry didn't need her to clarify what or who she meant.

"No," Harry said simply before giving a shrug. "It's alright."

Hermione didn't seem to believe him.

"So, what do we have planned for today?" Harry asked, running a hand through his still wet hair.

"Fudge is downstairs," Ron said. "Sirius seems about ready to blow his top. Remus is trying to keep him calm but…" he rolled his eyes. "Even he's starting to get a bit annoyed with the dolt."

Harry frowned. "Why is the Minister here?"

"Fred and George said something about getting a conference set up for Sirius's," Ron exclaimed. "Formal apology and all that rot. He's just trying to save face- as if Sirius is going to support him in the next election either way."

"I hate politics," Harry mumbled. He gave a sudden grin. "Ready to scare him off the property?"

"You know it!" Ron said with a smirk and although Hermione shook her head in exasperation, Harry saw her small smile, and knew she wasn't quite as put-off as she pretended to be.

* * *

_It was raining. _

_The heavens had opened up and decided to flood the area._

_Yves tried to rush him inside but Harry stayed firm as he stood on the porch, protected from the majority of the rain but not from the chill or the occasional sprinkles of moisture._

_He couldn't go inside that house. He knew the moment he walked in, he would not be able to leave, and that was not an option. _

_Dumbledore expected him back in twenty minutes. _

_How could they think twenty minutes was enough to say goodbye? Goodbye to this family that had opened their home and hearts to him, to a lover that his heart beat for? How could they expect him to say goodbye in twenty minutes?_

"_I- is the rest of the family here?" Harry asked, cutting through Yves's insistence that he come in and dry himself off. _

_He had apparated on their front yard and had stood in the rain for a few minutes, trying to organize his thoughts. By the time he had approached the front door, Yves was already there._

"_I- yes, yes they are," Yves said. "Why don't you come in and-"_

"_I can- can't," Harry said, shivering. He crossed his arms in front of him tightly, trying to keep his insides from spewing out, because that's what it felt like at that moment. Like there was a gaping hole in his chest and his organs were at the verge of spilling out and marking the floor. "Where's Edward?"_

_Yves frowned. "He's inside, playing video games with Emmett and Jasper. He-"_

_Edward was already there, standing besides Yves and Harry could see the others just behind them through the door, still inside the warm home._

_Harry swallowed. "Hey," he said, ignoring the fact that his voice cracked slightly. _

_Edward frowned, worry entering his expression. "Harry?" he asked. "Are you-"_

"_I came to say goodbye," Harry blurted out, the words stinging on their way out. "There's a change in plans and it-" he cleared his throat. "The press found out the day of my arrival- it's been deemed a safety hazard, so moving day has been moved to today."_

_No one spoke for the longest time, the only sound the gush of wind and the clicking of the raindrops. Harry shivered as a bit of rain hit his face. _

"_Oh," Yves said, interrupting the silence._

_Harry tried to smile but he knew he didn't quite manage it. "Yeah…I- uh…I came to say goodbye and to-"_

_Edward was barely an inch in front of him, his grip around Harry's wrist tight and Harry could practically feel his bone creak. "Ow," he whispered, wincing slightly but more at the tightening of his chest than Edward's grip._

"_Edward!" someone snapped behind them but neither Harry nor Edward truly noticed who._

"_You can't," Edward said softly, his eyes a dark gold and his face stony and cold. "I will not allow it."_

"_Edward…" Harry whispered, his green eyes impossibly large as he stared up towards the vampire. "Please don't-"_

_A force knocked into Harry and he let out a small grunt, his back hitting the ground and it took him a second to realize he was no longer on the porch but on the soft, wet grass. _

_Edward was on top of him, his lips moving but no words seemed to escape him and Harry let out a small sob. "Don't do this, please, please, please," he whispered, pleading and yet his resolve was crumbling. _

_Edward tug his face into Harry's neck, his grip on Harry's arms tightening and he was nearly smothering the young wizard. "You are mine," Edward whispered. "I cannot simply allow them to take-"_

_Arms grabbed at him, pulling him away from Harry's form. Harry rose, his legs shaking and he nearly fell to his knees at the sight of Edward being restrained by his family._

"_I- I __**have**__ to go," Harry said softly. "Edward I-" _

_A soft growl left Edward as he attempting to fight Emmett and Jasper off of him. He managed it, barely escaping out of their grasp before he was rushing towards Harry once more._

_Harry let out a soft gasp, not moving out of the way or even trying to defend himself. Defend himself against what, he vaguely pondered in that split second of Edward rushing towards him. Even in his wildest moment, Edward would always stop short of truly hurting him._

_Yet it didn't seem to matter either way. _

_Yves appeared in front of Harry, his hold suddenly around Edward's neck. "Stop," he whispered and Edward froze, going rigid in his stance. "You will not move an inch." _

_Edward let out a pained whimper, his body seeming to quiver. He stared at Yves with such pleading and misery that Yves almost relented and lifted his command, but he heard Harry's jagged breathing and his resolve quickly cemented._

"_Yves?" Harry's voice reached him. _

_Yves turned towards Harry. "It's very hard for us to simply give up our mates," Yves informed. "Edward no doubt wishes he could let you go but he…"_

_Harry shook his head. "I- I'm not abandoning him," Harry protested. "I'll be back. I promise."_

"_Hmm," Yves simply hummed, a look of sympathy in place. "I'm afraid such promises do little to sooth our instincts." _

_Harry pushed his wet hair back from his forehead, the rain hitting his face feeling warm like small grains of ice. He bit his lip as he suddenly dug into his pocket and pulled out a round object._

_It was a golden coin._

"_What-"_

"_To contact me," Harry said. "For whatever reason, place the coin in cold water and say my name three times, alright? Full name: Harry James Potter. I'll try to reach you as soon as I can afterwards."_

_Harry's eyes flickered towards the whole family who now stood nearly around him, Edward directly in his line of vision, still quivering in his attempts to move. _

_Carlisle took the coin from him and immediately, Harry was pulling another object from his pocket. "These are the keys to the house; I doubt you need it but…" he gave a weak shrug. _

_He tried to ignore the prickling in his eyes as he took in the Cullens, and he tried to keep his composure but he doubted he was fooling anyone. _

_He took a shuddering breath, his left hand rubbing at his right forearm furiously. "The- the coin," he cleared his throat. "will help keep us in touch. We kept the floo network on, at least through our way. I charmed the coin to make noise every time I send a message through," he walked closer towards Carlisle and traced the surface of the coin. "The message will appear on one of the sides, mostly a date and time of when I'll be through the floo, yeah?"_

_Carlisle gave an understanding smile. "Thank you," he said simply._

_Harry nodded his head, giving another tentative smile before he wrapped his arms around Carlisle, giving the aged vampire a firm hug. He didn't give the blond time to return it before he was turning towards Yves and hugging him as well. _

_All his hugs towards the members of the family were short but firm and full of meaning. By the time he reached Jasper, the vampire had already prepared, his breath firmly held in his chest._

_Harry pulled away, giving him a small, secret smile. Jasper tentatively returned it._

_It took him a moment longer than it should have to finally turn towards where Edward was still rooted to the floor. "Edward," Harry said softly, his eyes searching Edward's face for something…anything that wasn't that desperate, pleading, angry look. _

"_Stay," Edward grounded out, his lips barely moving. _

_Harry bit his lips, the temptation once again there. He shook his head, as an answer to Edward's plea or so as to dispel the temptation, he wasn't quite sure._

_His arms snaked around Edward's form, feeling the stiffening of the vampire's body and he simply hugged tighter, digging his face into the chest, feeling the cold despite his magic._

"_I left the book," Harry whispered, knowing the vampire could hear him despite the rain. "Not going to tell you where- think of it as a scavenger hunt."_

"_Harry…"_

"_Promise you won't do anything stupid," Harry continued. "Promise me."_

_His answer was a gruff growl that had Harry pulling away enough to glare towards Edward, even if it was merely halfheartedly. "Edward, you promise me or or- or…" _

_Nothing came to him, nothing strong enough or even amusing. The misery was still sharp in his chest, the hole growing bigger and his blood turning to mush. He wondered if there was a word for this. _

_Edward seemed to regain his calculating mind for a moment, his gaze softening, but it was gone a second later, leaving behind such cold determination. He was quivering, looking as if he was attempting to reach out towards Harry despite his inability to move. _

_Harry bit his lip, a comment, a plea- a something on the tip of his tongue, but then Yves's hand was on his shoulder. "My command does not last long on Edward –it does not last long on anyone who knows how to fight it."_

_Harry heard the words but for some reason, he couldn't quite manage to respond, or to even care. Deep down, he wished Edward would snap out of it, tighten his arms around Harry and refuse to let him go._

_Harry hugged Edward once more, taking in the vampire's crisp scent and familiar cold. _

_He felt Edward's arm start to twitch and he realized his time was up. He pulled away but it was too late, Edward's grip was on him once more._

"_Edward," Harry whispered, but the grip tightened and he heard a snap and he let out a chocked sob. His magic reacted and Edward was no longer gripping him but a distance away, Yves and Carlisle holding him back._

_Harry's hand landed on his injured shoulder, a small whimper trying to leave him. He didn't let it. He gave the family one soft smile and a simple goodbye before he was gone, the crack of apparition joining in with the other claps of thunder._

_

* * *

_

Sirius looked ready to burst a blood vessel. He was standing, his arms outstretched and against the table while his gaze was on the Minister, unwavering and filled with loathing. Remus sat near him, his eyes mostly on the table as he drank his tea, his face showing not a hint of his growing irritation or worry.

The moment Harry walked into the kitchen with Hermione and Ron a few steps behind him, the attention was shifted towards him. Fudge's face lit up, his lips curling in something close to gratitude.

"Harry, my boy!" he called out, walking towards Harry and practically yanking his hand from his side so as to shake. "Wherever have you been?"

"Sleeping," Harry said dryly. "It became a bit popular a few years ago, and I must say, it's quite the marvelous way to spend the day."

Fudge seemed to falter, not quite sure if he should be taking the young wizard seriously but then he seemed to snap out of it, his grin back in place. "Well, that is good to hear. Good to hear!"

"Is there something you needed, Minister?" Harry asked, getting to the point.

"Ah, I was just here to ask your godfather to attend-"

"And I bloody well said no!" Sirius shouted, his voice echoing through the room. "Now get out of my house, you insufferable twit!"

"I was invited!" Fudge protested, his face growing red with anger.

"To speak about a topic unrelated to your question," Sirius asked. "But seeing as you care little to indulge me in the matter, I see no reason to act as if I can tolerate you," he spat. "Now. Get. Out."

Fudge huffed, his gaze shifting towards Remus for a moment, a look of disdain present, before he was turning towards Harry. "It was nice seeing you once more, Mr. Potter," Fudge said. "Perhaps you can visit the Ministry so we can speak…?"

"Sure," Harry said. "I'll call your office to make an appointment."

Fudge beamed, his smile growing larger as he shook Harry's hand once more with great enthusiasm. "Yes, yes, of course. Well, I think I've overstayed my welcome," Fudge glanced back towards Sirius. "I'll show myself out."

"My house-elf will help you nonetheless," Sirius said through clenched teeth before calling for Kretcher. The moment Fudge was out of the room, he turned towards Remus. "Remind me to seal the floo back up, later."

Remus gave a small hum, his gaze on Harry. "I'm surprised you agreed to see him."

Harry gave a snort. "I didn't say _when_ I'd see him. I'm bound to need to speak to him at some point in the future –hopefully no time soon."

Ron gave a small snicker. "Think he'll wait until you show up or will he start pestering you again in a few days?"

"That moron isn't stepping one foot in this house," Sirius said. "Thank Merlin he used the floo connection and doesn't know the location of this place. We would have to move otherwise."

"Speaking of moving," Harry said. "The closet near my room, I opened it and nearly had my face torn off."

Sirius blinked. "Come again?"

"That skinning curse?" Harry said. "One that was triggered? Well, it's still active in that room."

"Huh," Sirius said, tilting his head. "How odd. Snape said he got all the rooms covered."

"Well, the closest isn't technically a room –it's a closet."

"Aren't you a smart-ass," Sirius mumbled, sitting back down. He gave a shrug. "Well, this house still needs some cleaning. You busy today?"

"Moody's coming over again," Harry said, grabbing the pot of tea and serving himself along with Hermione and Ron a cup. "He was, 'severely disappointed in my lack of talents and refuses to allow such a thing get me killed…'"

"His words exactly?"

"Hmm."

"You'd think all that damn training you did would amount to something," Hermione said, looking peeved.

"He says all that did was give me the tools, now I just gotta learn to use it," Harry said, a frown tugging his lips. "Words more condescending haven't been spoken to me in a long while. Of course, Snape agrees with him. He agrees to anything that's a put-down to me."

"They're not giving you any trouble, are they?" Sirius asked, looking seconds away from declaring war. "Because if they are-"

"Nah," Harry said, waving his hand for a second in a dismissive manner. "I just have to get use to it," he frowned. "I'm rusty as hell…and sore. So very sore."

"We have healing salve," Remus reminded.

"I don't like using them," Harry said, "I don't like taking potions for them either if I can help it. They don't always agree with me."

"Then you're out of luck," Ron said. "I'm glad the world doesn't expect anything of me."

"Lucky you," Hermione said dryly. "You get to be a lazy bum for the rest of your life, you're doing a good job so far."

Ron just grinned. "Thanks Hermione."

There was something about how Ron smiled that reminded Harry of Jacob. Perhaps it was their personality shining through or the way their lips quirked ever so. Harry suddenly wanted to go running.

* * *

"_Fuck you," Harry mumbled, his small smile disputing the curse towards Jared. He leaned against his car. "Jacob's dad said he was here…and let me tell you, I'm going to be pissed if he's not. I got so lost on the way here."_

_Jared jerked his thumb over his shoulders towards the house. "He's slumped on the couch." He gave a small frown, his expression changing from mocking to worried. "Is something wrong? He hasn't phased in days and the only reason he's here is because Sam made him. Is-"_

"_He hasn't told you?" Harry asked, surprised. He gave a small sigh a moment later. "Can you just take me to him?" _

_Jared gave a simple nod before he turned and lead the way into the house, his swagger almost as if he lived there, which was odd seeing as Harry distinctly remembered Billy mentioning it was Emily's house. When they entered the living room, Jared made a motion with his hand towards Jacob.  
_

_Jared was right, Jacob __**was**__ simply slumping on the couch, looking miserable and pathetic yet somehow endearing. _

"_Good grief," Harry said. "You big lug, you know what Draco would do to you if he saw you right now?" Harry cuffed him at the back of his head. "That's what."_

"_You hit like a girl," Jacob mumbled, not looking away from the TV._

_Harry felt his cheek twitch in annoyance. "I can put more force into my next hit if you want."_

"_Whatever."_

_Harry growled. "You don't even want to know why I'm here?"_

_Jacob gave a shrug. "Unless it's to tell me that Draco's back at your house…no, no I don't."_

_The members of the pack Harry knew were there, curious to Harry's sudden presence. Sam, who had been in the kitchen, walked in a second or two after Harry entered the living room with Emily not far behind her __fiancée __._

"_You know," Harry said, his voice showing his dwindling patience. "You're making it real hard to sympathize, Jacob. Maybe I'll keep this to myself and let you sit in your own misery."_

_Jacob glanced towards him and when he noticed Harry's expression, he seemed to deflate. "Ok, what is it?"_

_Harry rolled his eyes to the ceiling before he was digging through the backpack he carried. He pulled out two small, square mirrors._

"_Here," Harry said, reluctance in his demeanor as he held out one of them. "It's a two-way mirror," he explained. _

"_Ok…" Jacob mumbled, his confusion evident as he grabbed it._

"_When I see Draco," Harry explained. "I'll give him this side. To communicate, you'll say Draco's name and you'll appear on this mirror."_

"_Cool! Like walkie-talkies!" Seth said, a grin in place._

_Harry nodded, a smile of his own evident. "Yeah, kinda." He turned back towards Jacob. "Here, let me show you." _

_He tapped the mirror in his hand. "Jacob Black."_

_It was almost immediately their reaction. Growls of annoyance and perhaps pain filled the room as the shifters clamped their hands over their ears, their faces twisted into grimaces. _

"_What the fuck is that!" Paul growled._

"_Shit, Harry, what the hell?" Jacob asked._

"_What?" Harry asked, blinking. _

"_Don't you hear that?" Jacob asked._

_Emily frowned as Harry shared a look. She shrugged, looking not the least bit putout by whatever everyone else seemed to be hearing. _

"_Oh," Harry said, "It's probably the mirror. Wow, you guys sure do have good hearing."_

"_Yeah, sure! Just turn it off!" Jacob barked, looking ready to phase._

_Harry shrugged. "This hasn't been used in a while, it probably needs to standardize a connection. Tap the mirror."_

_Jacob grabbed the mirror that had fallen on the coach, wincing at the fact that he could no longer block some of the noise and without hesitation, he did as Harry instructed.  
_

_Almost immediately, the noise stopped and Jacob blinked in surprise as he realized the face in the mirror was not his own but Harry's. "Hi," the Harry in the mirror said and there was an echo in the room._

_He looked up, his eyes landing on Harry just in time to see Harry looking up from the mirror. "The noise shouldn't happen again," Harry said. "Just keep this somewhere you'll be able to notice. And **don't break it**."_

"_So I'll be able to talk to him?" Jacob asked, looking like a puppy who was just promised a treat._

_Harry gave a small frown. "You should probably wait until he contacts you. I don't know when I'll be able to see him but I'll try my best."_

_Jacob glared. "Well, try harder!"_

"_Excuse you?" Harry barked, "You have the fucking **nerve **to order me around?" _

"_Uh…Harry maybe-" _

"_No!" Harry snapped towards whoever had tried to calm him down, his glare still focused on Jacob. "These damn mirrors were supposed to be how Edward and I were going to stay in contact. Instead, I decide to fucking give them to you, you bloody damn jerk and you have the freaking nerve to tell me to try __**harder**__? I'm not your bloody maid and I don't have to be helping you, Jacob Black so watch your attitude before I make you!"_

_Harry could feel his magic at the surface, could feel it crackling and hissing. He turned abruptly from Jacob, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. They could hear him mumbling under his breath for several seconds, his shoulders releasing their tension after a while. __He opened his eyes, "Alright, how about you stop being an idiot and I'll try not to blow this house up? 'K?"_

_Jacob stared at him in surprise. Harry rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Draco would hit you right now…" _

"_Wait, Draco's gone?" Quil asked, and by most of everyone's expression, they were just as surprised. Harry sighed. "So what, you were planning on keeping it a secret or something?"_

"_It's none of their business!" Jacob snapped, standing up and practically towering over him._

_Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'm vertically challenged, you think I'm not use to tall brutes hovering over me?" _

_Paul, at least Harry thought it was Paul, gave a rough snort of laughter. Jacob's whole body was shaking, his face contorted in anger and something close to disdain._

"_Jacob…" Sam's voice filtered through, rough and commanding. Jacob almost seemed to battle against whatever hold Sam had on him and Harry took a step back, deciding he did not want to be anywhere near the boy when his controlled snapped and he changed._

_Jacob closed his eyes, his lips pursed tightly as he tried to gain some control over himself. He managed it sooner than he would have expected, his shoulders relaxing and the shaking of his body lessening. _

_He opened his eyes, his expression crestfallen and resigned. "Draco's pregnant."_

_The silence was stiffening and as Harry glanced around, the pack's expression would have been amusing if the atmosphere wasn't so depressing._

_Jared let out a quick laugh, a grin splitting his face. "Oh, God! That was funny. Damn, Jacob, you should try acting as a career."_

"_I'm not kidding," Jacob bit out. "Draco's fucking knocked up and I'm the dad."_

"_Draco's a girl?" Embry blurted out, his mouth agape._

_Harry let out a snort of laughter. "Oh, that's funny. I'm so telling that one to him when I see him."_

_Sam let out a breath, looking as confused as the rest of them. "You two are aware of the fact that men cannot don't __pregnant, yes?" he said slowly as if explaining it to children. "That is what women are for."_

"_Excuse you!" Leah and Emily said in union, giving the leader rather heated glares. Sam gave a sheepish smile, his hand lifting up to rub at the back of his neck. That was the first time Harry saw the usually composed leader look so young. _

"_I meant that pregnancy is…a female thing," he said, glancing towards his imprint before he glanced towards Leah. "No insult, of course."_

_Leah didn't seem too convince, her glare still heated and directed towards Sam. _

"_Sam's right," Embry said, "About the men not being able to get knocked up part, not the whole woman only have one role and that's pregnant and bare-footed."_

"_I did not say that!" Sam protested, sending Embry a half-hearted glare._

_Embry shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Ok, back to main topic. Draco –unless he really is a girl, which I doubt-" he glanced towards Jacob. "-cannot be pregnant. We've all seen him naked and I distinctly remember male parts…or did I miss something?" he looked around, looking for affirmation before he shifted his gaze back towards Jacob. "You've seen him naked first-hand…anything odd about him down there?"_

"_Shut up!" Jacob snapped. "Freaking asshole."_

_Harry sighed, looking two steps away from just leaving them to argue it out. "It's possible for Draco to be pregnant."_

"_Look, in the real world," Leah started, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Men do not-"_

"_I can turn you into a toad," Harry interrupted. "But a man getting knocked up is a little too out of reach?" _

_He was met with silence. "Look, there are certain traits within the Wizarding World that tend to be passed down through families –there's the trait of metamorphism, the trait of enhanced senses…" he gave a shrug. "One of the traits just so happens to be male pregnancy and it just so happens that Draco's family –from both parents, are known to sometimes carry the trait."_

"_Holy shit," Quil mumbled, breaking the silence that had fallen with Harry's explanation. "Holy freaking shit! He's seriously pregnant?"_

"_Yes," Harry said. "He really is. And his dad sure as hell isn't too happy about that."_

_Paul gave a small scoff. "The uptight asshole."_

"_Lucius Malfoy is very traditional," Harry admitted, his eyes shifting towards Jacob. "In any other circumstance, he'd be hunting you down, Jacob."_

"_Do we have to watch our backs now?" Sam asked, frowning. "Why didn't you mention anything, Jacob?"_

"_Because it was my business!" Jacob snapped. "Mine, not yours or the pack's!"_

_Harry sighed. "Look, so long as Jacob stays away from Draco for the time being, I'll be able to keep Lucius at bay."_

"_How did he find out?" Jacob asked suddenly, looking uncertain and almost afraid of the answer. "I- I mean, he…" he cleared his throat. "Did Draco…tell him? Was Draco looking to…" Jacob seemed unable to form the words._

_Harry looked at him in realization. "Draco didn't contact him –not to tell or to ask for any help or for a solution," he said softly. Jacob seemed to relax. _

"_Then how'd he find out?" Leah asked, suddenly curious. "Someone rated him out?"_

"_No," Harry said. "Only Draco and I knew…and I had only known for a few hours before Lucius arrived. It was probably the Family Tapestry."_

"_A tapestry?" Emily echoed. "As in what you hang on walls?"_

"_Yeah," Harry said. "Except magical. It's a bit of a pureblood tradition. The tapestry shows all those who are part of the family, those who are married in, their children..." Harry shrugged. "It's supposed to amend itself with each situation."_

"_Situation?"_

"_Death, disinheritance…conception," Harry said. He gave a half shrug. "I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure that's how it works. Once something is admitted that involves the tapestry, it corrects itself. At one point, you had that Draco was heir to the Malfoy name, childless…and now, no doubt, there's a line coming from his name that indicates he's with child. With death, the time of death usually appears near the name…" Harry gave them a droll look. "It's a nice little way of making sure the whole family is not getting into too trouble or too much fun."_

_Jacob pulled at his short hair. "So Draco…"_

"_Stop analyzing," Harry cut off. "Draco was freaking out. Trust me, his thoughts were not revolving around the damned tapestry but on how he was going to handle the situation and keep you alive."_

"_I can handle myself."_

_Harry eyed him shrewdly. "Not saying you can't, but Lucius's is a sneaky little devil. He would have found a way, even if he had to wait years to do so."_

"_How…how is it born?" Seth asked, looking innocently confused. Jared let out a barking laughter as he wrapped his arms around his sides. "Oh god!" he said, glee and amusement evident._

_Harry rolled his eyes. "No," he said dryly. "Whatever you're imagining, no."_

"_It's a good question," Jacob said. "How…does it happen exactly?"_

"_God," Harry said. "Are you seriously asking me this?" he shifted most of his weight on his left leg, looking uncomfortable and unwilling to talk. His comment was meant with silence and Harry nearly groaned, his face twisting into a mulish expression.  
_

"_Male pregnancies are…it involves a lot of magic," Harry explained. "The body detects the life and the male's magic envelops the embryo, creating a sort of…"_

"_Placenta?" Emily helped out._

"_Yeah, sure, let's go with that," Harry said. "It protects the baby, so yeah…plus it's how it get's nutrition. The downside is that it's through this…layer that the baby develops its own magic and then starts to reject the magic of the carrier."_

"_That's bad…why?"_

"_The pregnancy is never stable," Harry explained. "It's risky from the very beginning but not significantly until later on. As the fetus grows, so does its own magic which starts to conflict with the magic of the carrier. Two types of magic aren't meant to exist within the same body. At some point, the magic of the baby becomes too large for the layer of magic surrounding it. Once that happens, it needs to be born immediately or…"_

"_I don't get it. If the baby's magic is the problem, wouldn't it be a problem with a woman pregnant?" Emily asked._

"_No, the placenta protects the baby and contains the baby's magic," Harry explained. "With a male, the only protection the carrier and the baby have from each other is the layer of the carrier's magic…which, in the end, is the problem." Harry gave a shrug. "I'm not a medwizard; I can't really explain it any better. Once the layer starts to disintegrate, the carrier is taken to a midwife or to the hospital where the baby is removed. There."_

_Jacob looked sick, his complexion pale and Harry gave a small wince. "I- I make it sound worse than it is-" not necessarily, but Jacob looked ready to have a heart attack, "His dad is not going to let anything happen to him, alright? They'll have the best help available and the best specialist. Nothing's gonna happen. Draco is just going to be uncomfortable and cursing your name for the next seven to eight months."_

"_That's- not nine months?"_

"_Fuck no," Harry said. "Men don't have nearly as much **room **as women. But it's fine, really," Harry said, "It's not nearly as big a deal as it would be for a muggle— uhh, a normal baby." _

_Jacob rubbed his eyes. "You're putting a lot of faith on a guy who fucking hates my guts and is pissed off with Draco. What makes you think he won't…"_

"_One, Draco is Lucius's heir," Harry said slowly with a sigh. How many times will he have to say this? "It may not seem like such a big thing to you, but to a pureblood, that is quite a thing, especially when Lucius only has one child. Two, there's a reason why Draco is so spoiled. His parents freaking love him to death, spoil him, give him anything he want. You think Draco, that sly little devil, won't find a way to get Lucius to let him birth the kid if that's what he wants?"_

_Jacob rubbed his eyes. "I just…I don't trust that man. He hates me –maybe he hates me and my kid more than he likes Draco. Ever think of that?"_

_Harry didn't reply, not quite sure what else to say and not wanting to just make things worse. Jacob didn't seem able to be assured and Harry was tired of reassuring everyone. Why was that suddenly his task, his responsibility? How could he reassure everyone around him when he was full of countless doubts, insecurities and misery? _

_He gave a small sigh but said nothing, looking at the mirror in his hand and feeling something stir in his chest. He had been rather surprised when Sirius had given him the gift, mumbling all the while his reasons and what sounded like half-threats towards Edward. _

_The thought of giving one to Jacob and the other to Draco had crossed his mind and had not left since. Harry wished he could have just ignored the thought and gone with the plan to give it to Edward._

_Sam cleared his throat, gaining Harry's distracted attention. "Besides to deliver the mirrors, do you have another reason for being here?"_

_Harry eyed him with a strange look before giving an amused snicker. "Have I made you uncomfortable with my talk of male pregnancies?"_

_Sam glared. "No, I'm just-"_

_Harry waved his insistence aside. "Whatever. I'm leaving Forks soon, real soon. Thought I would drop by and do it now before anything."_

"_Cullen knows about you leaving?" Jacob asked._

"_No, Jacob, I was thinking of leaving him a message on his cell the day of," Harry said, dryly._

_Jacob shrugged. "Probably best. Bloodsuckers aren't so good at letting go."_

_Harry licked his lips. "You're getting rather vicious, Jacob. Have I done something to deserve it?"_

_Jacob didn't speak at first, his face smooth and almost without emotion. "You really gonna help me?" he asked after a while. "Or were you just saying that to get me out of your house?"_

"_Jacob, if all I wanted was to get you out of my house, I wouldn't have bothered to lie to you. I would have done it with a flick of my wand." Harry shrugged. "Or told Edward to give you a nudge towards the door at the very least."_

_Paul gave a small chortle and Harry realized that out of all of them, perhaps Paul was his favorite. Harry shared a glance with him before shifting his attention back towards Jacob. "How long has your family had the Black surname?"_

"_What?" _

_Harry gave him an innocent smile. "Just curious; how long has your family been known as the Blacks?"_

_Jacob gave him an odd look. "I don't know. Some generations."_

"_Oh, that's helpful," Harry snipped. "How many generations?"_

"_Since my great, great grandfather at least," Jacob said, a frown tugging his lips. "What does it matter?"_

"_Curiosity," Harry reminded, looking pensive. "Alright, well, I think I'll be off. I have a date with Edward." _

_Jacob's nose wrinkled in distaste. "Where?"_

"_Not that it's any of your business," Harry said. "But we're going swimming." He glanced around the room. "Now how do I get back home? I swear, this Reservation is more confusing than Hogwarts."

* * *

_

"It's fine Kispy," Draco said, sighing, more annoyed at the babbling house-elf because of the babbling rather than the broken cup. "Kispy, it's fine! Just- just go and get another cup, alright?"

"Oh yes- yes! I is so sorry, so sorry, young Master. I go get tea now, I go get-"

Draco's glare seemed to frighten the small creature into action as it quickly disappeared, leaving the blond alone in the large room that had become his prison.

Odd how he had never before thought of the place as such.

His bedchamber was located in the west wing of the manor. It consisted of the main room and two adjacent rooms plus his personal bathroom and his veranda. The walls were mostly of grey stone, covered with tapestries and paintings, giving the walls the only bit of color they had.

His bed, significantly larger than truly necessary, rested on a slight pedestal towards the far wall. White rugs made of warm fur rested at the sides of the bed. Draco rather liked them, if only because the floors were always so cold and the rugs helped him get up in the mornings without the chilling cold to great him when he placed his feet on the floor.

He gave a small sigh as he leaned further into the chair, allowing his eyes to close as he waited for the house-elf to return.

His father had not come to see him since last week. A rather odd thing, if only because he had came around to check up on Draco nearly every day, sometimes for a few moments, except of course, the week of when Lucius had locked Draco inside these chambers.

Immediately after their arrival to the manor, Draco had expected yelling, scolding, perhaps even words of termination, but his father had simply ushered him towards his old room, asked if he needed anything and when Draco declined, Lucius had left.

It was only when Draco heard the door's lock click into place that he realized something was off. He had walked –or more like ran- towards the door, pulling and tugging at the door frantically and when it would not open, he turned towards his duffel bag, intent on finding his wand.

He was rather surprised to find it missing. He had walked back towards the main door out of the bedchamber, intent on knocking and yelling until someone opened the door or he was hoarse, but the second he touched the door, an electric shock ran through his arm, and with a jolt, he pulled away.

The second and third attempt had earned him the same painful jolt. He didn't try for a fourth.

He had yet to speak to his father about his…lockdown, if only because he preferred this alternative to anything else Lucius would perhaps think of.

He touched his stomach, not for the first time feeling something that could have possibly just been all in his head. It was a rather odd sensation that reminded Draco of what Harry's magic often felt like when it hummed in the air, tranquil-like. Yet it also reminded Draco of Jacob's intense warmth and that always jerked at his heart too much for him to continue along that track.

His father and he did not speak of the child growing inside of him, nor did they speak of Draco's future. Only the house-elves knew he was residing here and they were ordered into secrecy.

"Kispy is back!" the house-elf said, with Draco's tea. He nodded his head as his gesture of gratitude before grabbing the teapot and pouring his own tea. "You may go," he said softly and the small creature wasted no time doing so.

He leaned back towards the small table near him, placing the teapot down and adding his sugar and milk. It was still warm and as he glanced down to the table, he realized Kispy had brought a second cup. He realized it was probably meant for his father.

Draco knew his father still had guest come over, knew even some Death Eaters had come since Draco's return, and he knew it was partially Voldemort's order to kill Draco on sight that had Lucius lock Draco away.

It was also shame.

He was roughly six weeks pregnant and his father truly didn't know how to handle it. The rest of the Malfoy family was still ignorant of such a thing. Thankfully, the Family Tapestry was in the Malfoy Manor and there was only one copy of the magical artifact.

Draco wondered if his father was still considering termination. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about it.

He was not meant to be with child and yet unmarried. He was not meant to carry a shapeshifter's child, a shapeshifter that had nothing to offer him and was of lower status. A shapeshifter whom…Draco loved.

A side of him realized that terminating the life that was growing inside of him was perhaps the best option, most logical and smart. Yet such thoughts always brought such an overwhelming feeling of guilt and remorse, of anger, that he sometimes couldn't help but crawl back into his bed and just waste the day away sleeping.

He couldn't bring himself to kill something that was part of him, part of Jacob. Something that constantly reminded him of Jacob's warmth and of his time in Forks.

How could he just disregard their child, his future heir simply because of blood and what was considered proper by his family? Yet family tradition and pride, family status, were important to a Malfoy, were the most important thing in many occasions. How could he decide between what he was taught and believed to be true over his feelings and heart?

He heard a gentle knock on the door, the only sign he often received before his father would enter the room.

"Draco," his father greeted as he entered the room and walked towards the veranda. He sat down next to his son, taking in Draco's seemingly relaxed posture and calm expression. "I have not come to visit you in such a while, I must apologize."

"No need," Draco replied. "I thought little of it." He waved towards the tea. "Tea?"

"Yes, thank you," Lucius said, as he did the motion to grab the teapot. "We have much to discuss."

Draco eyed him with cool indifference but his heart skipped a beat, a feeling of dread washing over him. "But first, what do you think of seeing Mr. Potter again?"

"I would like that very much," Draco replied quickly, showing his enthusiasm and willingness. Lucius gave a rare smile before it was covered by the china. "Yes, well, he has been asking about you, of your health and wellbeing for a while now. Next meeting, I shall arrange for a meeting for you two here."

"Thank you," Draco said softly, letting his cold façade slip for just a moment.

"Hmm," Lucius hummed, his countenance back to its usual impassive expression. "Now for our discussion. It is late overdue, yes?"

Draco gave a small nod, not letting the fact that his heart was in a vice grip affect him. "Yes, it is."

* * *

"…and the wedding!"

Harry pulled out of his daze, the duster still in his hand. He sneezed.

"Bless you," Hermione said, looking from Ron towards Harry. "You alright over there?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "Just dusting."

"That corner must be awfully dusty," Ron said. "You've been at it for the past five minutes."

"Yeah, I'm practically chocking on these dust bunnies," Harry replied idly before turning and giving Ron a small grin. "I think I may need rescuing."

"Sorry," Ron said, turning back towards the book in his hand before he put it on the pile to his left. "Busy here."

Harry gave a small sigh, glancing at the duster for a second before he put it down and walked towards where his two friends sat, organizing the boxes of old trinkets and books.

"Didn't you say Moody was coming over?" Ron asked as he grabbed what looked like a blue dildo from one of the boxes. The three friends stared at the trinket for a moment before Ron threw it back into the bag.

Harry watched Ron rub his hand against his jeans in attempt to clean it, his face bright red. "Yeah," Harry said as he pulled one of the boxes closer to himself. It was labeled but the words were scrawled so messily, he wasn't quite sure what it said. "Wonder why he's not here yet."

"It's nearly four," Hermione observed, glancing from the book she had been skimming through. "The Black actually have a book on who is considered ill-material to wed."

"Most purebloods do," Ron pointed out, giving a shrug at Hermione's surprised look. "Not everyone follows it, mind you, but most _do_ have one, even the 'liberal' ones. I know my family has one…somewhere."

"What does it say?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked almost thoughtful. "Not sure. I've never read it. Like I said, not everyone really follows it. It's more a guideline than anything."

Hermione let out a small grumble as she closed the book and placed it near the pile next to Ron. "This house has too much junk."

"We should be getting paid," Ron agreed. "We're working here."

"You're staying here for the whole summer," Harry pointed out with a grin. "I think this is us working for room and food."

"Well, you live here," Ron pointed out. "We're merely visiting a friend."

"A friend that is also being made to work," Harry reminded. "I'm not doing this to keep you company. I would totally leave you two here to do all this work alone in a heartbeat."

"You use to be so nice," Ron mused softly, looking almost wistfully. "And then…oh, where has my good friend Harry gone?"

"Honestly, you should really think about a career in theater, Ron," Hermione said, her lips tugged into a disappointing frown.

Harry tried not to laugh at Hermione's stern look and Ron's nonchalant shrug, her comment seemingly not affecting him. He wondered if they would hurt him if he told them how much of an old married couple they acted like.

"Potter!" a voice called. Harry turned, not bothering to reply or shout back as he realized the man was already at the open door.

The wizard glared towards Harry with enough reproach that Harry almost felt like a little child who had just stolen a cookie. He glanced down towards his hands.

No, no cookie.

"This is where you've been?" Moody asked, his voice gruff as he walked in, looking around the room with a disdainful curl of his mouth.

"Yeah."

"I've been calling you for the last fifteen minutes."

"Oh."

"That's all you got to say?" Moody barked, both his eyes zeroing in on Harry. Harry's blank expression didn't seem to amuse the ex-Auror, in fact, it seemed to simply annoy him. "Get off your ass, Potter!" he ordered, pointing towards the door behind him. "Let's see if you've learned anything from your last beating."

"Child abuse," Harry whispered under his breath as he made his way towards the older wizard, and judging by the smirk that curled Moody's lips, he had heard.

Harry gave his friends a simple wave of his hand and an apologetic sort of half-shrug before making his way out the room, Moody a few steps behind.

* * *

He should have known better than to give Moody cheek.

He blamed his time with Draco, and his own inability to let things go. It was the Gryffindor in him, or the stupidity.

That last part was definitely Draco talking.

He let of a small groan of pain as he closed his eyes for a moment. He missed Draco. It wasn't the first time he thought such a thing, and doubtfully, it would be the last.

Hermione and Ron were great, they were his best friends and damn, had he missed them. They knew how to make him feel like a normal teenager, they knew when to push and when to let things drop. They knew when he needed a slap to the head or when he needed an ear to talk his worries to.

Draco had always tried to be supportive and in many cases, he succeeded, but Draco was also very stubborn and firm in his beliefs. He wasn't one to view things from anyone else's point of view unless it was absolutely necessary.

He was raised a certain way that Harry knew conflicted with how he was starting to view the world. There had been times Harry wondered what had made them friends, if it had been the fact that they were practically forced onto one another or if it was one of those things that was inevitable.

Harry was not like Draco's other friends who were calculating and composed; friends who were brought up in leisure and wealth and thus knew how to act when in a situation where they came across something they wanted.

Draco and Harry held very little in common and Harry didn't doubt that Draco saw certain things in him flawed, but at times, Harry could say the same thing about how he viewed Draco. Perhaps not necessarily flawed…but-

The grandfather clock gave a strong dong and it was followed by eleven more. Harry gave a small sigh as he caressed the coin in his hand before he stood up from the grand chair and made his way towards the fireplace.

He went through the ritual needed and when it was ready, he let out a shaking breath, allowing himself to gain his confidence once more. As he stuck his head into the fireplace, his vision seemed to blur and swirl, tugging him to another destination. He blinked and then suddenly, he saw the familiar setting and he let out a small breath, the very same one he had been holding since he kneeled in front of the fireplace.

"Hello?" he said, his voice echoing in the nearly empty room.

"Hi, Harry." Harry glanced towards the right, more out of habit than usefulness. His vision was restricted while through the floo network and luckily, the other person had realized this sessions ago.

"How have you been?" Yves asked as he walked until he was in front of the fireplace. He took a seat on the chair positioned purposely facing the flames.

"Sore," Harry responded truthfully. "Moody is cruel."

"Hmm…" Yves said, amusement evident. "You have told me this once before."

"It can't hurt to emphasize," Harry said with a small laugh. A soft silence fell upon them and Harry nearly didn't mind it except Yves's appearance, although welcomed, also left Harry feeling resigned. "So what's the excuse this time?" Harry asked. "No, wait, sorry. What's the _reason_ this time?"

"He and Carlisle are out of town," Yves said softly, looking almost apologetic. "He wasn't here when the coin informed us of your next…visit."

"Oh," Harry said softly. He bit his lip. "It wouldn't have mattered, would it?" he whispered. "He would have still ignored it."

"You do not know that," Yves said. "Harry…Edward is just…this is very hard on him."

"And it's not hard on me?" Harry snapped. "What, does he think-"

"He does not assume this is harder for him than for you," Yves said. "He simply feels you are stronger than him when it concerns this."

"He's a jerk," Harry said, looking ready to pout but unwilling to do something so childish, not if Edward wasn't there to tease him about it. A silence started to fall between them, the only sound the crackling of the fireplace but Harry wouldn't let the quiet sit for too long.

"How is everyone?"

"Fine…except Jasper nearly had a slip the other day," Yves said softly. "That Bella girl…" Yves shook his head. "Oh, she is a troublesome little human."

The way Yves eyes narrowed spoke of his displeasure with the human girl and how strained his patience was. Yves had a protective streak that had him attacking first and asking questions never. Harry knew the urge to protect those he loved but Yves had neither qualms nor restraint. Harry suddenly felt sorry for Bella.

"How's Jasper doing?"

"He feels guilty," Yves said. "Not that he should. The girl was bleeding all over the place. I swear, that girl is a safety hazard. How does one get cut while walking down a smooth school hallway? It's not as if she was walking through glass shards."

Harry let out a small laugh, agreeing that there was something ridiculously disbelieving about Bella's lack of grace and self-preservation. "Tell Jasper I'll send him some blood pops so long as he gets out of this funk."

Yves raised an eyebrow. "Blood pops? And who, in God's name, says 'funk' anymore?"

"They're literally blood-flavored lollipops, made for vampires…or for those who like the taste of blood." Harry shrugged, only realizing afterward that Yves could not see the movement. "And Sirius somehow has a working TV here…" Harry said. "With shows decades old and I've become an insomniac, so I've wasted quite a few hours watching them."

"You haven't been sleeping?"

"I'll get over it," Harry said. "It's probably the time difference."

"Speaking of which, isn't it midnight over there?"

"Hmm," Harry said, "Everyone's asleep. I snuck down here for our chat."

"You are aware that we do not sleep," Yves asked. "Why do you not organize it so it is early for us?"

Harry shrugged. "It's no bother, but we'll see."

Yves simply shook his head. "Alright, deprive yourself of sleep," he looked almost thoughtful. "Next visit, it will probably be one of the children. Just warning you."

"I've missed them," Harry said. "Even if it has been only a week since their last 'visit'."

Yves gave a small smile. "They miss you to; we all do."

Harry heard the underline meaning behind Yves's words. He wanted to shake it and act as if it didn't affect him, as if those simple words didn't burn his chest and give him hope at the same time.

He hated how Edward affected him, especially when he wasn't even present.

He wasn't even sure such a thing should be allowed. He wished he could ask for his heart back from Edward, at least until the vampire decided to face him again but Harry had the suspicious feeling that love didn't work that way.

It was too bad things had gotten so complicated, but then again, he mused silently as he glanced away from Yves form, when had they been simple?

* * *

**Next chapter:** Flashback of Harry's training with Moody, Draco and Harry talk, Lucius's decision concerning his son and grandchild; and a surprise appearance!

1) I talked a bit about Harry and Draco's relationship in here and I suppose I may seem like a broken record, but their relationship is a bit complex. They have very few similarities. It's almost a wonder how they've become such good friends. **But they care about each other and so they try to...understand one another and try to give one another the benefit of the doubt**, even if they don't necessarily agree with the other. Harry finds this easier to do than Draco does, who is very fix in his belief and finds it hard to change anything about himself, whether it be personality or appearance.

2) The **FLASHBACKS ARE NOT IN ORDER! **ok? The one with the pack is earlier in time while the one with the Cullens took place the day of Harry leaving.

3) Why is Edward avoiding Harry? Well, you should really drop in for the next chapter for that but it's not a simple, "I don't want to see him/I'm mad at him" kind of thing." Edward is handling things how he tends to, by alienating himself and figuring things out on his own.

4) Guys, I would **suggest not skipping any scenes**, if only because you truly do miss information that way. Rarely do I put in a scene that doesn't contribute to the story. I don't mind explaining anything you don't understand but if you could have figured it out just by reading the scenes...  
I do understand that sometimes, even when we read something, we completely miss it, however. **That's why I don't mind going over it with anyone who asks**!

Like ALWAYS! Please Review! your reviews are what keep me going!

**A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND GAVE THEIR SUPPORT LAST CHAPTER! A HUG AND COOKIES FOR ALL! YOU GUYS MADE ME FEEL ENCOURAGED TO GO ON AND TO SHRUG OFF THOSE COMMENTS THAT HAVE BEEN ANNOYING ME SO MUCH! THANK YOU, AND THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU...even if it a bit late. **-sheepish-

**THIS CHAPTER NOT BETAED!**


	26. Gillyflower

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer Meyer and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Warning(s):Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Now **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]; Jacob/Draco; Sirius/Remus; Ron/Hermione

**Summary:** Paradise happens with few people; the moment you start **_adding_** people, that's when paradise starts to crumble and real life kicks in.

**Note:** Always take the time to read my **Ending Notes**. I usually write little comments of importance!

* * *

**Chapter XXI  
Gillyflower**  
Bonds of Affection

* * *

The hands on him were burning, their grip tight and nearly suffocating but Draco wanted more, wanted the prints burned into his flesh and marking him.

Draco's eyes closed as Jacob kissed him, tenderly at first and lacking the heat of Jacob's hands before it turned passionate, devouring.

Jacob's hands never quite stood still, flickering under Draco's shirt and brushing at the cool skin, gripping his bare thighs and making room for himself between them. Draco vaguely wondered when Jacob had removed his pants and he nearly asked but Jacob's mouth left his and traveled to his neck and the words died.

"I want you…" Jacob said.

"Get on with it then," Draco said, his attempt at sounding indifferent no doubt lost. Jacob chuckled as he pulled away from Draco's neck so as to gaze into Draco's eyes. "You don't need to tell me twice," he assured just as he gripped Draco's cock from underneath his underwear and squeezed.

It was startling, his name being called out from Jacob's mouth but sounding so much like his father and he jerked away, his surrounding bleeding away until he awoke on his side under the covers and his cheek pressed against his pillows.

"Draco," his father said again, looking perhaps amused. "Don't you think you have slept enough?" he asked and Draco nearly gave into the temptation to throw his pillow at his father. He let out a small moan, the evidence of his dream pressed against his thigh and he shifted, suddenly cautious of his father's eyes on him.

"Was the dream a good one?"

Draco dug himself further into bed, unwilling to look at his father. "More a memory than anything."

"Ah," Lucius said, his eyes glittering in perhaps suspicion.

Draco let out a sigh, thankful for his disappearing arousal as he pushed himself from the bed. "Is there something you need, father?"

"I worked a schedule with Mr. Potter; he will be visiting you today at two," Lucius informed. "I have an engagement at four so you will be in charge of sending him on his way before the Order starts barging into our home, yes?"

Draco nodded, his excitement curling his stomach. He watched his father leave and only when the man had left did Draco fall back onto his bed and tried to dig himself deeper into the mattress. "Damn it," he said, his hand patting his stomach. "You're starting to affect me."

* * *

_Yves was at the limits of his patience, mostly due to the troubles concerning the wolves and the confusion involving Bella, but also because of Edward. Carlisle had been basically ordered to, "straighten him out, whether through yelling or a hard slap against the head." _

_Edward fought the urge to climb out through the window when he heard Yves's thoughts the moment Carlisle walked into the house but he knew it would just make Yves annoyed enough to chase him. Better to speak with Carlisle, he mused as he leaned against his bedroom couch, trying to let the music push everything out of his head._

_"May I come in?" Carlisle asked after his knock and Edward gave a soft 'yes', half hoping the other vampire couldn't hear him over the music._

_Stupid idea, of course, he thought as Carlisle entered. His tie was still on, as were his slacks and dress shirt. Yves had gotten to him the moment Carlisle had walked out of his car. _

_"You know why I'm here," Carlisle concluded, lowering the volume of the stereo before grabbing the seat tucked away by the table and rolling it towards where Edward lay. Edward gave a small nod. "Yves is upset with me and has asked for you to talk to me. Does he realize how similar the situation is to any other parenting move? The overused threat of 'wait until your father comes home' rings familiar in this case."_

_"Yves does have a love for the dramatic," Carlisle mused softly, looking relaxed and not the least bit put out by Edward's sarcastic tone.  
_

_"Hm."_

_"The day I left Volturi, I had...**vaguely **asked Yves to come with me," Carlisle said. "He declined of course, despite the fact that he wanted to go and I was…slightly relieved."_

_Edward looked surprised, his attention suddenly on Carlisle who gave a small laugh. "I know, hard to believe. I did love him but he frightened me so terribly that I…" Carlisle shook his head. "I nearly didn't want to be with him. He was like fire and I loved the warmth he provided but I was afraid I would one day be consumed and turned into ash…"_

_Carlisle gave a small sigh. "If it wasn't for Yves strength and courage, we would probably not have seen each other as quickly as we had…perhaps we never would have again."_

_"Your separations were decades," Edward said. "Yet you make it seem like nothing."_

_"Do I?" Carlisle said. "Well, for a long time I lived in a sort of haze, not quite living. I met Esme and…she was like breathing again. I didn't think of Yves every hour…I could go a day with perhaps one or even two hours of peace and then he appears in the middle of the clinic, drenched like a rat and eyes black as coal. I thought him a vengeful spirit come to destroy me."_

_Edward looked almost curious as he pushed himself upright, his eyes not leaving Carlisle's form as the older vampire leaned back against the chair. "But he was there for me…I still thought him a vengeful spirit, come to taunt me with I couldn't have." Carlisle sighed. "Listen to me, reminiscing like an old fool," he stood up. "In the end, Edward, I realized two things. I cannot change how Yves feels and the worst pain I could ever inflict upon him is ones to his heart."_

_Carlisle gave Edward's shoulder a small pat before he walked towards the door. Edward stopped him before his hand reached the knob. "So I should what? Go to Harry and act as if I hadn't attacked him? That the next time he has to leave me, it will most likely be the same?"_

_"I cannot tell you what you need to do," Carlisle said as he turned around. "Yes, you hurt him that day, but what you seem to overlook is that you are hurting him every time you refuse to see him. In the end, his physical wounds are healed while his heart is still bleeding into his chest."_

_Carlisle gave a small smile at Edward's surprised expression. "When you see him, perhaps you should break the ice with a discussion on what is happening here?" Carlisle was out the door and down the hall before Edward found the words to respond._

* * *

Harry woke up with a horrible ache in his bones, a hard-on and with Edward's name on his lips. "Oh, Edward, if you were here," he grumbled to himself. "I'd make you take responsibility."

He tried staying in bed, perhaps hoping he could fall back to sleep but twenty minutes later, the sun's light and the noises from downstairs dissolved any chances.

No one was in the hallway as Harry made his way to the bathroom and for once, Harry brought a change of clothes, knowing that his shower was going to be cold if anything else.

"I hate cold showers," he said to himself as he stood under the water, his skin tight and his body quivering from the drops of ice water. "And it doesn't _even_ _work_!" He said through gritted teeth, glancing down at his problem before he leaned and rearranged the faucet until the water turned nearly scolding hot.

It was rather amusing how after that initial hesitation, Edward had seemed just as eager and willing for sex as Harry was. Which was good because quite frankly, Harry was a normal boy with normal desires. He wasn't raised like Draco with lessons on how to rein in his urges and even if he had been…Edward was good enough to persuade Harry against such lessons.

"Damn it," Harry grumbled, his palm pressed against the tile wall as the other wrapped around his arousal. He wasn't one pleasure himself often, even before Edward, though his sex drive was nothing if not active and as he stroked the head with his thumb, he wanted nothing more than to have Edward there.

The warmth curled in his stomach and a shiver ran down his spine despite the burning of the water. The almost pain from the drops of water on his back didn't lessen his arousal but seemed to almost heightened it, his hand moving quicker and tightening.

It spoke of his lack of resistance that morning when he came not long after, his hand coated with cum and he let out a small sigh, not bothering to glance at the hand as he washed away the evidence of his activity.

He finished his shower a bit quicker than he usually did, washed his hair with someone else's shampoo (he assumed Hermione's simply because it smelled like lavender and she loved lavender) before turning off the water and drying himself with his large towel.

Putting on his clothes was annoying and a bit exhausting. The shirt stuck to his skin but it wasn't quite as bad as when he pulled on his underwear and jeans. He opened the door with great relief, the dense and hot air leaving the room as did Harry.

By the time he arrived downstairs, his shirt no longer stuck to him as if a second skin. No one was there, a surprise in itself, but Harry didn't give it much thought, deciding he would make himself breakfast and forgo tea all together.

He cracked two eggs into a bowel and the texture of the yolk brought up his dream to the surface.

He had been in lake, polluted and almost gooey yet he knew it was meant to be the lake at Hogwarts despite the fact he could not see the castle. He had been struggling to swim out of the lake but the texture of the water was hard to swim through. Water entered his mouth and nose, forcing him to stop his journey every so often as he coughed and gagged.

At some point he had realized he wasn't alone in the lake. They were mostly shadow, the figures, but they felt familiar, as if Harry knew them almost intimately. They were struggling just as furiously as he had been, yet their movements were even more sluggish than his own.

The one to his right wore shadows as if it was clothing and a mask but Harry could feel the evil in him, the malice that surrounded him. The one to his left was somewhat like the right figure although more chaotic than truly malicious and although nowhere near as tranquil as he could have been, he had a sort of stillness to him despite his spastic movements. The shadows and darkness did not obscure him from view quite as much as with the other figure. Harry could make out dark hair and flashes of a youthful face but whenever he concentrated too long on him, Harry would start to sink.

Harry had continued towards the edge, for some reason knowing he needed to get there before the other two, that his existence depended on it. Perhaps if the figure on the left arrived first, perhaps he would still have a chance…a very small chance, a minuscule chance but not with the right figure. He would not live…

He had woken up before he arrived to the edge, drenched in sweat and with the sour realization that it was only three in the morning. It had taken him nearly an hour to fall back asleep.

"Am I imposing?"

Harry jumped into the air, his grip on the pan tightening and he swirled around, taking the pan with him.

Malfoy gave an amused smirk. "I apologize if I startled you," he said.

"Yeah," Harry said, "You don't seem to be."

"You were having a conversation with yourself; I thought it wise to interrupt before you disclosed information perhaps not meant for my ears."

"How kind of you," Harry said, his face showing just a hint of emotion before he turned back towards the stove. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, thank you," Lucius said, earning a surprised glance from Harry. "What, did you expect me to say no?"

"Actually, yeah," Harry mumbled. He gave a shrug. "You never accepted my offers before; it's surprising that you do now."

Lucius gave no response and Harry tried not to think too much into the man's behavior. There was a relative silence as Harry continued to make breakfast and it was only when he sat down, a plate in front of both him and Lucius, that they start talking.

"Draco has been eager to speak with you."

"Me too," Harry said. "I've missed him."

"Even surrounded by friends and the Order?" Lucius asked before taking a bit of his food. He seemed almost taken aback, perhaps having prepared himself for the worst and being pleasantly surprised.

Harry eyed him with an almost calculating expression. "That's actually a very Slytherin-like trait."

"What is?" Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The ability to qualify everyone into similar categories," Harry said with a simple smile. "You simplify things, put people in neat boxes and think those within those boxes are all the same…" Harry shrugged.

"That is a human quality, not just a Slytherin."

"Perhaps," Harry said. "But Slytherins do is so…clinically while most humans tend to drag their passions into their argument. Take what you just said as example; you think that just because Hermione and Ron are my best friends, that they could replace Draco, who I also see as a best friend. You see their position in my life as very…transparent, and fickle at best, even when it is your son you are talking about. Many would be offended at the thought of their son ever being replaceable."

Lucius let out a small chuckle. "When did you become so shrewd, Mr. Potter?"

"Who said I wasn't always?" Harry asked. "I've tricked quite a few cunning foes; does that speak in my favor?"

Lucius remembered the moment Harry tricked him out of a house-elf. It had been a humiliating experience and yet, as he thought back on it now, he realized that even after the occurrence, he still underestimated the boy, saw him simply as someone with a little bit more luck than the average person.

Perhaps that was everyone's mistake when concerning Harry Potter.

Harry returned to his breakfast, his concentration on something far away if his glazed expression was any indication. Lucius tried nothing to pull him away from his thoughts, deciding he much rather liked being able to observe the young wizard without any worry of being discouraged.

"How's your arm?" Harry asked as he stood up with his empty plate, that distant look gone and replaced by a blank façade.

"Healing painfully slow but healing nonetheless."

"There's nothing anyone can do?"

"The gauzes are soaked with a salve to help my muscles and skin regrow. I have not lost the ability to move the arm…although most movement is done with pain," he gave a small shrug. "There is nothing to be done but wait."

Harry stood next to the table for a moment longer, his gaze on the blonde before he gave a solemn nod and grabbed Lucius's plate. "Let me clean these plates and then we can leave."

"Alright."

Lucius watched him, his head titled slightly to the side.

He was never one to truly admire a male figure. He could admit when a male was handsome just as easily as he could admire a beautiful woman, but the difference, he always realized, was that while a female form aroused his interest, a male one did not.

Harry Potter was perhaps one of those exceptions in life. Lucius found the boy beautiful, although he was not quite sure if it had more to do with the young wizard's character or his physical appeal. He did have his appeal physically but Lucius had met many other men more appealing and had never once felt attraction to them. Perhaps Harry's character simply put the cherry on top of the whole dessert.

Lucius gave a small sigh, an image of Narcissa flickering through his mind and he wondered what she would think of him.

She never confronted him on any of his affairs although she knew of every single one. She was a brilliant witch, too smart to be oblivious and every time he would come home after one of his affairs, she would stare at him with such nonchalance that he would almost wonder if she no longer cared. Those thoughts always left him quickly.

She would be distant for days, saying very little and sleeping in her own personal chambers until he himself came to her and requested her back into his- their chambers. She never denied him and as weeks separated his affair and the present, she would change back to the woman he knew, would be the beautiful and witty witch he married.

He didn't have affairs too often, perhaps one or two a year, but it was enough. How terrible to know his habits had yet to truly disappear, even with Narcissa dead and decaying.

He closed his eyes, his head falling against the back of the chair and he felt his body loosening and slumping against the chair._ Narcissa, what am I to do? With Draco, with the Dark Lord, with Mr. Potter and everyone else? What am I to do? _

"Ready to do?" Harry asked. Lucius's eyes opened and his gaze fell upon Harry. He gave a small nod, schooling his features and pushing himself from the chair.

Pain shot through his arm and his he nearly stumbled but Potter was there, his grip around Lucius's waist and around his uninjured arm. "You alright?"

Lucius was dazed for a second, the pain almost overwhelming, but his face showed little of his hurt except for his paling and the tightening of his lips. He gave it a moment and it was only when the arm simply throbbed slightly that he realize just how close they were.

He felt his mind come to a shrieking halt as he took in Harry's green eyes and soft skin. His eyes almost flickered on their own to Harry's lips before they gazed back into deep green eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"I must admit," Lucius said slowly and with a tilt of his head. "That I just thought something very inappropriate about you, Mr. Potter."

Harry blinked, looking perhaps surprised. He retracted his arms, still looking surprised but also almost thoughtful. "You know what Santi once told me?"

Luicus frowned, disliking this conversation instantly if only because of the incubus being brought up. "He said that humans are the only creatures that feel guilt when they do what is natural to do; admire."

"Ah, so you mean you are one who-"

"Don't get me wrong," Harry said. "I don't care for infidelity nor will I ever excuse it. I'll get bloody jealous and pissed as all fuck if Edward 'admired' someone else but…" Harry shrugged. "But…well, we all have our faults, Mr. Malfoy and we all have our moment of relapse and weakness."

"Yes," Lucius said softly. "We do, don't we?" the man gave a small sigh. "I know for one that I can never quite forget a disgrace to my family name."

The look Lucius gave Harry was pointed and perhaps even accusing. Harry instantly knew the man was talking about Jacob.

"Just be careful," Harry said. "Some disgraces have their own merits."

* * *

Harry wanted nothing better than to squeeze Draco until his arms became sore.

He opted for a grin and a wave, until Lucius left the room, that is. He let out a small squeal, his arms wrapping around Draco and squeezing, not giving any mind to Draco's grunt of surprise and perhaps even discomfort.

"Ok, anaconda, mind letting me breathe?" Draco said after a moment, accompanied by an awkward pat on Harry's shoulder.

"Is that all I get?" Harry asked, looking disgruntled. "A freaking pat on the back? What am I, your butler?"

Draco gave a small laugh and it quickly grew until he was pulling back and falling on his bed, holding his sides.

Harry eyed him strangely, perhaps a comment on his lips but then Draco shook his head and gave a small grin. "I've missed you too, Harry."

Harry sat down next to Draco, looking at Draco up and down, taking in every change and everything that had stayed the same. He grasped Draco's hand, allowing his thumb to caress the knuckles. "You look awful, love. How is it even possible that you're actually paler?"

"Thanks, poppet," Draco mumbled, rolling his eyes. "I haven't gone out all that much," he nodded towards his balcony. "That's about as much sunlight as I get."

Harry gave a small sigh, perhaps about to say something but Draco interrupted. "How have you been?"

"Fine."

Draco gave a small snort. "Well, when you say it like that," he said sarcastically. "Of course I believe you. What's wrong?"

Harry shrugged. "Edward's being…reclusive."

Draco raised an eyebrow in slight disbelief and Harry gave a small giggle. "Alright, he's being an emotional, uptight little bastard...but I…I miss him," Harry said softly, grasping the key hanging from his neck. "I suppose you miss Jacob."

"You get to talk to Cullen," Draco said softly as he leaned back against the bed, barely moving, barely looking alive in that instant. "If it seems like I'm even thinking about him…well…you know my father."

Harry gave a small nod. "I haven't spoken to Edward since I left Forks," Harry admitted. "Like I said, he's being a bastard…but I do know what you mean." Harry suddenly gave a small grin. "If there was a way to see him…would you take it?"

Draco seemed to perk up but eyed Harry with open suspicion. "What are you-"

He took out the mirror from his pocket, small and with a wave of his hand, it grew until it was its normal size.

"Is that…"

"Yep," Harry said. "Sirius gave it to me. I was going to give it to Edward but…" he gave a shrug. "Thought you might need it…"

"Harry…I…" Draco was speechless, his face showing his emotions clearly despite his usual reserve. Harry seemed to shift in place, looking suddenly uncomfortable. "Jacob's a jerk though, I gotta tell you and he's got a mouth to him. I wanted to smack him against a solid wall more than once during my last visit."

"He is rather annoying," Draco said, frowning but his voice sounding wistful.

Harry cringed. "Oh God, you sound so…ugh, I hope I don't sound like that when I talk about Edward."

Draco snapped out of his slight haze, a glare forming. "Watch it, spitefire."

Harry didn't look all that worried. "Why don't you try it out? I have to ask him something anyway so…"

Draco hesitated for a second before he grabbed the mirror from Harry's hand. "Just say his name."

Draco traced the rim of the mirror with a finger, looking lost and confused. He didn't say anything for a long time and Harry didn't see a reason to break the silence. Draco snapped out of his daze, his lips pursing together in self-anger. Harry took the mirror back. "How about I do it, then?"

Draco gave a nod despite the fact that Harry's attention was on the mirror and couldn't see the movement. "Jacob Black."

The mirror fogged and seemed to swirl for a moment before it cleared and there, staring right back at Harry, was Jacob Black.

His large grin and bright eyes disappeared and dimmed almost immediately. "Oh, it's just you."

"Nice to see you too, Jacob," Harry said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked, pulling the mirror a bit further from his face as he leaned against the sofa he rested on, a glare in place.

"Don't tell me you haven't moved from Sam's sofa since I saw you last," Harry said.

"What do you want, shortstuff?"

Harry frowned. "Moron," he said, lightly, "Are you sure your great great grandfather was the first one with the surname Black?"

Jacob gave him an incredulous. "Are you serious?"

"Just answer the question, Jake."

"Well, I know my great grandfather definitely had that surname…I don't know, maybe he was the first. Why?"

"No reason you gotta worry about," Harry said simply before he turned towards Draco. "Ready?"

"Someone's there with you?" Jacob asked through the mirror but Harry paid him no mind, his focus on Draco and his reaction. Draco hesitated for a moment before he nodded. Harry gave an encouraging grin before he handed over the mirror.

He knew the moment Jacob caught sight of Draco for there was a halt in Jacob's questioning. Harry wished it could be so simple to shut him up the rest of the time.

"Draco…?"

"Hm," was Draco's reply, barely parting his lips to let the answer out.

"I- you…" Jacob cleared his throat. "I've missed you," he whispered, taking Draco all in.

"Of course you do," Draco replied with a solemn nod, frowning. "Good to see you're still kicking."

Jacob didn't get a chance to reply, his attention pulled away by someone else on his side. He turned slightly, answering with curt words before he turned back towards the mirror.

A moment later, half the pack was trying to make room so as to see through the mirror. "Holy cow! It really is Draco!" Seth said, his eyes wide as he took in the face in the mirror. "How awesome!"

"Stop pushing Jared!" Jacob snapped, his palm resting against Jared's face as he gave a shove.

Draco gave a small sigh. "Well, I see your pack's horrible manners have not changed with my absence."

"We've got great manners!" Quil said, pulling Seth out of the way so he could be in sight of the mirror. "So how you doin' all knocked up and stuff?"

Draco stiffened, looking ready to yell but he thought better of it, his lips pursing together. He sent Harry a quick glare, receiving an innocent smile and shrug in return, before returning to the mirror. "You look awful," he said towards Jacob. "Are you taking care of yourself?"

"Nope, he's been letting himself go," Quil answered, receiving a shove for his efforts from Jacob. "I'm doing fine."

"You better be," Draco said curtly. "Last thing I need is a useless father for…" Draco cleared his throat suddenly. Jacob seemed to understand, a smile slowly tugging his lips. He looked almost shy as he tugged at his hair, "Ya showing yet?"

Draco frowned. "Of course not, I'm barely nine weeks along."

"Oh," Jacob whispered, "But you're doing alright…right?"

"Father wouldn't let anything happen to me."

Jacob gave a scowl. "Sure, sure."

Draco glared. "What is that suppose to mean?" he snapped. Harry took the mirror from Draco's hand, ignoring the blond's protest. "That reminds me," Harry said to Jacob and surprisingly, Embry. "Mr. Malfoy may pay you a visit."

"What!" Draco exclaimed besides Harry, aiming to grab the mirror.

"Sorry, I forgot…" he gave a weak shrug. He moved the mirror between the two and leaned towards it. "Anyhow, Lucius might stop by and listen to me very carefully, Black, don't you dare lay a hand- a _finger _on the man, alright? Don't even pat him on the back as a show of good faith."

Jacob sneered. "Didn't know you were so chummy with the ass-"

"_One_, he's an ally and he's done a lot for me and the Order," Harry interrupted, looking stern and perhaps even intimidating, "Two…I'm saying this mostly for your benefit, you bloody moron."

"My benefit?" Jacob echoed followed by a snort. "Sure."

"Lucius hasn't killed you yet," Harry said slowly and with a glance towards Draco as if asking for patience, "Because I did some bullshit maneuver and made you an ally at risk of losing _him_ as an ally. Now, he's not going to hurt you but if you go do something _stupid_ –and I have a feeling it would be very easy for you- such as attacking him, he'll claim self-defense and kill you!"

Jacob and the rest of the pack were silent for a moment, perhaps processing Harry's words. Draco gave a small sigh, pulling the mirror closer towards him. "He is right, Jacob," he said softly. "My father will not let this go. He'll poke and probe at it until something gives and he no doubt thinks that it will be you. Don't give him a reason or an excuse, Jacob."

"He can't take all of us down," Jacob said gruffly, looking slightly annoyed with Draco's lack of faith.

"He won't need to," Draco said. "He'll kill you, and I should remind you it's as simple as one curse, and then he'll disappear before any of your pack can sink their teeth into him. And even if he didn't kill you _then_, he'd have the excuse to do so at any time! My father won't let this go, do you understand me, Jacob?" Draco barked. Jacob looked almost chastened, his eyes dropping to the ground for a moment.

"Last thing I need is to tell…our tyke that the reason why he only has one parent is because the other didn't listen."

Jacob's eyes lit up and a smug smile tugged at his lips. "It's a he?"

Draco gave a small hum. "I don't know for certain but…" he gave a small shrug. "I think so."

There was jeering and laughter from the rest of the pack mates but Jacob paid them no mind, his attention on Draco's happy yet brittle smile and how his eyes were shining, although not quite as much as they once did.

"I…I…fuck! This is so stupid, why…"

Draco eyed him strangely. "I was going to leave eventually," he reminded softly. "Don't whine about it."

"But you're really ok?" Jacob asked.

"Hm."

"And your dad…he's what, accepting it?"

"He doesn't have much choice on the matter," Draco said. "I don't think you realize how spoiled I am. I told him I didn't want to terminate my pregnancy."

"And he's just…accepting that?"

"You could say that."

Jacob frowned. "What the fuck does that-"

"I'm saying this is a difficult situation and I'm handling it!" Draco snapped, fighting the urge to throw the mirror across the room. "It doesn't concern you!"

"Like hell it doesn't! That's my kid!" Jacob snapped back, looking hurt yet mostly angry.

Harry saw the moment Draco's viciousness came to the surface and before the blond could say something he would regret, Harry pulled the mirror out of his hands. "Alright, I think you guys have talked enough for today, yeah?" Harry said. "Let's stop while we're ahead."

Jacob sneered. "This doesn't concern you! Let me talk to him, leech-love." It was said with a new level of viciousness that caught Harry off guard. Jacob had never been this mean-spirited and Harry vaguely wondered what might have happened to set him off.

"No," Harry said after regaining his bearings a second later. "I think you and him have yelled enough for today, uh?" Harry didn't give Jacob time to reply before he tapped on the mirror. "Goodbye."

It was as if Jacob and his surroundings were sucked out of the mirror, leaving behind only Harry's reflection.

"You alright?" Harry asked, turning towards Draco.

Draco gave a solemn nod. "Perhaps I was not ready to speak to him, after all." He ran a hand through his hair. "I want to blame him for this," Draco said. "But I can't…and that just pisses me off."

"I get it."

"No," Draco snapped. "No you don't! My father can barely stand to look at me, Jacob's on the other side of the country and I don't even know what I feel for this- this baby growing inside of me!"

"I thought you told your dad you didn't want to terminate."

"Usually...I don't," admitted. "But sometimes I just want it to all go away." His lips pursed in self-disgust and anger. "And then two seconds later, I feel horrible. I feel horrible that I don't want this kid whole-heartedly and without hesitation. And just seeing Jacob…just having him think it's so easy…I…" Draco shook his head, almost curling into himself as his arms wrapped around his middle.

Harry was silent for a minute, his gaze blasé and perhaps calculating.

"Say something," Draco mumbled after a moment, looking peeved.

"In all honesty or should I just agree with you?"

"When have you ever sugarcoated anything for my sake?"

"A few times," Harry admitted, giving a small grin before it was replaced by a serious countenance. "You need to snap out of it. Yeah, you're in a rotten situation but there's nothing you can do. Your choices are to terminate, keep the kid or give it up for adoption when it's born. No matter what you choose, you're going to have to fight with someone because of it. Either way, you need to stop thinking about what your father and Jacob want or think. In the end, this is going to be your responsibility, your child…_your life_. You have a lot of reasons to be resentful; you don't do well with change and this…" he gave a grim smile, "This is a **huge** change. But you're gonna have to accept it, Draco; things aren't going back to how they once were."

Draco looked almost taken aback, perhaps the words not making any sense to his mind. He looked away from Harry, his gaze on the balcony that was still open. "So basically, I should stop being a spoiled brat and just accept that I'm going to be a parent?"

"Well, if you want to be crude about it, yeah."

"You make everything seem so simple."

"Hm."

"It's going against my family belief."

"So is thinking of me as your equal," Harry pointed out and when Draco's eyes landed on him, Harry gave a small shrug. "I'm a half-blood and Malfoys aren't exactly liberal in their beliefs of my kind."

"My father…"

"Loves you," Harry said. "He loves you enough that he's practically bowing down to a sixteen year-old and going around spying on a very dangerous man. You think he won't eventually love his grandchild just as much?"

"He…" Draco looked almost lost for words.

"Let me ask you something," Harry said. "Did he actually, at any point, say he wants you to terminate the child?"

"Well…no," Draco admitted. "He told me my options. Said I could terminate, give him up, or raise him. I could tell he wasn't too happy about the raising option."

"Not now perhaps," Harry said slowly, his hand falling on top of Draco's. "But he will. I guarantee it."

* * *

The moment Harry returned to his godfather's house, he was surrounded.

"Where have you been!" Sirius asked, his foot tapping in a mocking parental manner and his arms crossed. Harry chortled. "You look ridiculous, Sirius."

Sirius gave a small grumble. "Where have you been?" he asked again, but the tapping stopped.

"I told you I was going to see Draco today," Harry pointed out as he squeezed between his godfather and Remus.

"Yes, but you didn't tell us you were going to be gone for the whole day!" Sirius protested. "And you didn't say anything when you left!"

"I left I note!" Harry said, "On the table; didn't you see it?"

"Well…yes…it's just…we thought you would be there for an hour, two at most," Hermione said. "We began to worry once the second hour rolled by and we hadn't heard from you. Plus…you have a visitor."

"A visitor?" Harry asked, looking curious. "Who?"

"He was starting to worry," Hermione continued. "I suppose we didn't really help the situation."

"_Who_ are you talking about?"

"And you were right," Ron through in. "He is a worrywart. My god, does he always think the worst?"

"Edward's here?" Harry asked after a moment of thought. They seemed almost slightly surprised he guessed correctly without further help and at their nod, Harry asked where.

Needless to say, they followed him on his way towards the library.

Edward had his back towards the door, his gaze on the rows of books and shelves but Harry knew the moment the vampire sensed him. His shoulders tensed for a moment before they relaxed, and then he turned.

"Harry."

"Jerk," Harry mumbled, glaring at Edward's nose. He couldn't quite look him in the eye yet, not if he wanted to keep his anger boiling in his veins.

Edward gave a grim smile, perhaps finding Harry's statement very much like Harry but still rather truthful. "I deserved that."

"No kidding," Harry snapped. "What are you doing here?"

Edward blinked. "You wish for me to leave?"

"Did I say that?" Harry said with a roll of his eyes. He glanced towards the people behind him. "Did I say that?"

"Nope," Ron said and received a jab in the ribs from Hermione. "Keep out of it!" she hissed softly but Harry still heard her.

Harry gave a small sigh. "I asked why you were here. So…why?"

"I wanted to see you."

"You didn't want to see me all the other times I contacted you."

Edward winced, looking rather guilty. "Yes, well I-"

"And how the heck did you even get here?" Harry interrupted.

"Oh, that would be me," Remus said, for the first time speaking since Harry arrived. "Seems Mr. Cullen here learned how to use the floo through example and contacted us. I took off the barrier from his side and then told him how to get through…" he trailed off at Harry's blank face.

"Maybe we should go?" Remus said towards the three other figures. Hermione gave a nod in agreement. "Yep, let's go."

Harry waited until they were gone before closing the door, his attention returning to Edward whose attention had been pulled back to the shelves. "There are some rather interesting books here," he commented.

"What do you expect from an old wizarding family like the Blacks?"

"Hm," Edward mumbled. "There is a situation in Seattle."

"Situation?"

"People are disappearing," Edward said. "We are…keeping an eye on it."

"Wait…what?"

"And also, the Quileute pack has been quite irritated with my family lately; it seems a few vampires have been…skipping through their land. Of course, we are blamed for it."

Harry frowned. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You're not interested?" Edward asked, sounding surprised.

"Oh, I am," Harry said. "Just think it's weird you're starting our first real conversation since my departure with this situation in Seattle."

"What should I have started it with then?" Edward asked, his gaze shifting to the ground for a moment.

Harry sighed. "You know what, Edward? Never mind." He turned and walked towards the table in the library and took a seat in the large chair. "So I'm guessing you smell foul play in this…'situation'."

"Hmm…" Edward mumbled, turning fully so as to watch Harry. Nearly a room separated them yet the tension filled it, making it seem as if they were barely a sliver between them. Harry gave nothing away, pushing back his emotions as efficiently as he could, which wasn't much. He was starting to crack but his curiosity over the situation helped calm him.

"The vampires have been visiting Bella Swan during the night."

"Excuse me?"

Edward gave a small shrug. "Their visits are spontaneous at best and thus Alice is having difficulty predicting it. Carlisle is thinking perhaps we should set a perimeter for her but it doesn't seem like she really needs it and…" Edward gave a small shrug.

"You don't know if she's a future victim or an enemy in the making," Harry concluded. He titled his head. "Why do you think she could be an enemy?"

"One, Yves is just looking for an excuse to snap her neck," he told bluntly. "And two, she's been keeping her window and front door open for them; going so far as to sneaking downstairs while the father is asleep, unlocking the entrance and then locking it back up before he walks up."

"Huh," Harry said. "She seemed like a nice girl. Clumsy as all hell and with so little self-preservation she makes _me_ look cautious…but…" Harry stretched his arms behind him, looking pensive for a moment. "What do you guys think she's going?"

"I think this concerns your Dark Lord."

"Voldemort?" Harry said, surprised. "Why?"

"He was interested in Bella, was he not?"

"The creep," Harry said as affirmation.

"I think they are connected."

Harry looked thoughtful. "I could talk to Dumbledore I suppose, see if anything is off."

"Please do," Edward said with a simple nod. "Things between my family and the wolves are tense right now. Every."

"What happened?"

"A misunderstanding," Edward said softly and with a small sigh. "The Elders, especially Jacob's father Billy, have a great dislike for Yves."

"Why?"

"Ephraim tolerated Yves more than the tribe liked," Edward admitted.

Harry looked curious. "Tolerated huh? And who's Ephraim?"

"Ephraim was Jacob's great grandfather," Edward explained. "Our first time settling here, Ephraim was the one who negotiated the treaty with us. He and Yves had a rather complicated relationship. You could almost say they were friends."

"Why do I feel like you're about to shock me?" Harry said.

"Carlisle was jealous of Ephraim," Edward admitted with a shrug. "He always felt that Ephraim's feeling for Yves were deeper than the man would ever admit. Yves didn't agree. Yves and Ephraim would meet every now and then to spar. It was a sort of game between them; see which one was stronger, faster…better."

"What do you think?" Harry asked, his eyes suddenly on the table, "Do you think Ephraim loved him?"

"I don't know," Edward said softly. "His thoughts never dwelled on his feelings for Yves. Jasper was not with us during that time so his feelings were always a mystery. However, Ephraim's tolerance of Yves always worried the tribe and made them hate Yves," he gave a smug grin. "He's quite enchanting when he wants to be and the tribe, especially Ephraim's wife and child weren't too happy about the alone time Ephraim spent with Yves."

Harry gave a small snort. "I doubt Yves-"

"Yves never saw Ephraim that way," Edward interrupted. "And he was always surprised when someone pointed out the oddity of his relationship with Ephraim but…ever since then, the tribe is weary of Yves. They consider him the witch or perhaps more appropriately the Siren that…sway men."

"So basically they're calling him a temptress," Harry said drolly. "Oh how fun."

"In the end, all lies and more anger than anything," Edward said. "But also very damaging and things have just been…very strained."

"You keep saying that."

"Because I don't think you understand," Edward said, looking almost worried. "It has not been this bad in a long while. Even Carlisle is starting to become annoyed."

"Why?" Harry said. "It can't be just because a few vampires have been "skipping" through their territory. You guys can't control every vampire that comes through Forks, and the whole thing with Yves, well, that's been an issue for a long time, it seems. I doubt it has anything to do with…" Harry trailed off, catching Edward's expression.

"Does it have something do to with me?" Harry asked suddenly. "Edward…what other proof do you have that it's Voldemort behind this?"

Edward was quiet for a moment. "The three vampires that accompanied your enemy to Forks…they have been seen by both my family and the pack. They've returned or perhaps they never left." Edward gave a sigh. "It's been chaotic- too much confusion and then there's the Swan girl, the growing number of missing people and…one of the Quileute was bitten, Leah and Seth's father to be exact."

"Oh damn," Harry said softly. "What happened?"

"He was in the woods when it happened with Chief Swan and a few others looking for a missing boy reported being seen near there. He was killed before the transformation could take complete affect," Edward admitted. "Carlisle was brought out there and when he gave the verdict that the venom had already reached his heart…they were not happy."

Harry's grip on the table tightened, his knuckles during white. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" Harry snapped. "I've been conversing with your family since I got back!"

"Because it's only escalated these past few days," Edward said. "Your last conversation with Yves, Harry hadn't been bitten yet, he was bitten the day after, actually. Carlisle and I had gone to Seattle to investigate the disappearances. by the time we got back, Harry was already bitten and it was too late."

"His name was Harry too?" Harry asked, looking somewhat disgruntled. "How foreboding."

Edward gave a nod. "Everything until then was manageable between the two of us…but now," Edward gave a sigh, pulling at his hair. "There might be a war between our two sides."

"That's ridiculous! You guys were allies a few weeks ago!"

"There's a lot of anger and resentment in the air," Edward said. "I cannot blame them for being fed up with all these vampires running around so close to their people, messing with their lives."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose before his fingers traveled to his closed eyes and tried to remove the sudden tension behind them. He suddenly wished he hadn't gotten up in the morning. "I'll see what we can do…maybe there's a spell or a ward to keep the vampires off…" Harry's voice trailed, suddenly aware of how close Edward was. He had not sensed or heard the vampire move and his surprise was stuck in his throat for a second.

Edward's eyes weren't quite as light as they tended to be yet they were not coal black yet. Harry let out the breath that had lodged itself in his throat before giving Edward a glare. "Must you do that?"

"I'm sorry," Edward said softly, his finger tracing Harry's face.

"Whatever for?" Harry asked coolly but didn't pull away from Edward's caress. The vampire gave a small sigh and Harry was almost afraid he would pull away, but he didn't. He twirled the chair slightly until Harry was fully facing him and exposed, the table no longer acting as a shield between them. He half-kneeled, no longer towering over Harry's seated form but now on the same eye level. "I have the selfish habit of pulling away whenever I need time to think."

Harry stayed silent, perhaps realizing Edward had more to say and simply needed to gather his thoughts. Edward gave a small sigh. "I hurt you…again. I couldn't control myself that day and I hurt you in the end. By the time I came to my senses, I was ashamed."

Harry gave a small noise from the back of his throat, perhaps of disbelief or agreement. "Is this the part where I tell you I forgive you?"

"No," Edward said smoothly. "This is the one in which you continue to listen."

Harry gave a mulish shrug, looking like a temperamental child waiting for a scolding.

"Carlisle came to speak to me," Edward said. "He basically told me I needed to stop being afraid of you. And I agree with him."

"You're afraid of me?" Harry asked with a childish grin. "Granted, I could probably kick your ass but you're faster and who knows…"

"I don't think he meant it in that way, Harry," Edward said, his hands cupping Harry's cheeks. "I'm a coward, you and I both know this. And I'm sorry you have to be the courageous one, the patient one."

Harry swallowed. "Is this the part where I say I forgive you?"

"Hopefully."

Harry gave as small nod, his lips quivering for a second before he bit them. His fingers traced Edward's chiseled cheek and jaw, traveled to his forehead and down his nose before they rested on his lips. "If you ever…" he started, "If you ever stomp on my heart like that again, Edward, I will hit you. I will hit you with a car so it'll hurt. And then I'm going to ignore you for two weeks and only then will I forgive you again."

Harry gave a small smile, a bit sharp but still rather playful and Edward laughed, leaning in and giving Harry a kiss. "I do not deserve you."

"You just gotta make it up to me," Harry said.

"First thing first," Edward said, "I'm sorry I hurt you that day. Sorry I couldn't let you go, I'm sorry I ignored you. I'm sorry it took me so long to come back to you. But I love you, you have bewitched me but I still love you, body, mind and soul, my little wizard."

Harry's smile lost that certain edge, turning all tender and almost lovesick. He leaned towards the vampire, his lips pressing against his cold ones and for a second, he wondered what it said about him, how easily he forgave. Edward had too much control of him, he realized as he opened his mouth for Edward's tongue and Edward pulled him from the chair, smashing him closely to his own chest.

Yet why did surrendering seem so liberating?

And God, he was as pathetic as Draco. It nearly made him cringe but then Edward did something with his tongue and all that Harry could think about was Edward's body against him.

* * *

He had not gone directly towards the village-like town but instead, wanting to make it difficult for anyone who might be trailing him, had stopped in a handful of locations first. He had a feeling someone had been trailing him for weeks, if the feeling of particular eyes on him was any indication.

The place hadn't changed since the last time he had been there and as he walked around the house, looking for what he wasn't quite sure, he had doubts. Those doubts left him soon, anger and that burning sensation that the desire for vengeance often brings into the body, coursing through his veins.

He didn't know where they lived but he knew where their territory began. He would go there and once he found the mongrel, he'd simply force his hand.

* * *

Well, that's it!

**Next Chapter**: James and Voldemort have an interesting conversation; the Wizarding World learns of Edward and his relationship to Harry; Draco and Jacob give talking another go; Lucius faces Jacob; and a revealing moment with Bella.

1) Yeah, I realize I didn't add Harry's training with Moody flashback in here. Sorry about that. I'll try to add it next chapter.

2) The reason for Edward's almost...professional manner of acting in the beginning when he and Harry started talking is simply Edward trying to get his bearings. He felt that perhaps by talking about something "neutral", he could get use to being next to Harry and ease into the real reason he was there. He was taking Carlisle's advice on the whole "start the conversation with something...simple", only Edward came off almost distant to Harry. Harry quickly realized what Edward was doing, though. He was calling him an idiot in his head but he knew what Edward was doing.

3) Lucius's arm. Nope, it still hasn't healed. The reason, the damage was done by a spell that pretty much eats away at the tissue. Severus sort of cut the curse on its track but the damage the curse already did, can't be healed by spell or potion. It has to heal naturally...with some help from a few special salves of course. The damage is pretty bad. It's mostly his arm and in some places, the curse nearly reached the bone. It's gonna take a while before he can use that arm without any pain or limitation.  
The reason why I haven't mentioned it until now, it's just to sorta "show" just how collected Lucius tries to be. He doesn't want to show this weakness and so he's been covering it up with long sleeves, etc. but Harry isn't really afraid to ask him point blank about it and Lucius just doesn't see a point in lying to Harry or shying away form it.

4) NO, Lucius will NOT BE GOING AFTER HARRY! Just because you find someone attractive, doesn't mean you suddenly want to be in a relationship with them.

Anyway, like always, I love when you guys review and I always try to answer any questions you may have!

**NOT BETAED **


	27. Artemesia

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Warning(s):Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Now **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]; Jacob/Draco; Sirius/Remus; Ron/Hermione

**Summary:** Paradise happens with few people; the moment you start _**adding**_ people, that's when paradise starts to crumble and real life kicks in.

**Note:** Always take the time to read my **Ending Notes**. I usually write little comments of importance!

* * *

**Chapter XXII  
****Artemesia**  
Dignity

* * *

He stood at the edge of the river, his gaze on a crooked tree that started on the other side but sloped down until it was hitting the river and reaching the side he was on. He had been there for ten minutes and not for the first time, he was glad he was generally a patient man.

Impatience was never an attribute that helped a Slytherin reach their goals. No doubt Harry Potter would have something to say to that. His train of thought, however, came to a sudden halt the moment he heard the collective growls, the rustling of leaves and snapping of twigs.

He turned his gaze forward just in time to see a large black wolf appear, a growl vibrating through its body and leaving its mouth. Lucius's gaze flittered to the rest of them, all large and imposing and if Lucius was anyone else, he probably would have been intimidated.

He gave a blasé smile, the type of smile he gave to most of the officials at the Ministry to appease any worry. It was a politician smile. It didn't falter, not even when his gaze fell on Jacob's form.

It was when their gaze met that Jacob seemed to truly show off his fury, his body tense as he crouched low, looking seconds away from pouncing. A snarl left him the moment Lucius started to chuckle.

"Really, Jacob," he said softly. "Do you think I am the type to be afraid of an animal growling?" he asked.

That seemed to do nothing else but anger Jacob further. Lucius felt his lips twitch, a feeling of smug satisfaction entering him as he realized that baiting Jacob would probably be even easier than he expected.

A few of the other wolves gave small grumbles, glancing towards Jacob and it was almost immediate the change. Jacob's growling stilled and his body seemed to lose some of the tension.

Lucius repressed the frown that wanted to tug his lips but he did sigh. "Oh Jacob," he said. "Will you make me speak to you in that form? Truly?"

Jacob didn't hesitate; he shifted in front of him until he was standing in front of Lucius naked and looking not the least bit embarrassed by the fact.

"Your level of modesty, although appalling…" Lucius sighed. "Never mind. I'm not here to scold you as if you were my child."

"What the fuck are you here for then?"

"You make it very hard though," Lucius said, frowning. "Such language for one so young…"

"I ain't your kid, so you can cut the bullshit!" Jacob snapped. "What do you want?"

Lucius schooled his features, his gaze holding Jacob's for a minute. He almost forgot about the rest of the pack and if it wasn't for one of them letting out a small grumble, he would have continued staring.

The boy did have a powerful gaze, Lucius would give him that. "How much will it take to make you disappear forever from my sight and my son's presence?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jacob snapped. "Are you seriously trying to pay me off?"

"I'd pay you to never even _think_ about Draco if I could," Lucius admitted with a shrug. "But I know how little control you have over yourself, so I doubt you can control your mind any better."

Jacob visibly bristled, but something was holding his full anger back. "Yeah? Well, what does it say about your opinion of Draco when you think he can be cheaply bought, huh?"

"Oh, I can guarantee my offer says nothing about my opinion of my son but my opinion of you," Lucius said smoothly. "You're classless, without proper education, rearing or pedigree. You do not deserve a glance from my son, much less his thoughts."

"He seems to disagree," Jacob spat, but Lucius could tell he had planted the seed of doubt and uncertainty in him. He hid a smirk.

"Draco has always been seeking approval," Lucius said. "Mostly from me. He needn't have. I've loved him without any hesitation since he was conceived…but perhaps I have not been the best at showing it. I am partly to blame for this whole mess. I should never have allowed him to wonder around as if a commoner and associate with such…" Lucius's nose wrinkled in distaste. "Well, I will bite my tongue this one time."

"You can insult me all you like," Jacob said. "But what I feel for Draco-"

"Is of no importance to me," Lucius interrupted, glaring. "What? Do you think you are the only one who could possibly _love_ my son? My son is intelligent, beautiful, witty and even humorous when the time calls for it. Many would give much for him, would love and adore him."

Jacob was silent and Lucius didn't know why the boy's sudden silence angered him. "And unlike them, you have nothing- _**nothing**_ to offer him. Instead you have ruined him! Ruined him the moment you thought you could touch him so freely, the moment you thought you two were equals. And you have the nerve to say you love him? All you had with him was some sordid affair, do not fool yourself into thinking it was an ordained love story." Lucius spat, his body shaking in anger.

It seemed his cool thinking had melted away in the rising of his fury. Here was the boy who had ruined Lucius's son. Had forever chained them together with a child that even if abandoned or terminated, would forever be something that had existed.

Lucius came out of his inner thoughts to the growls and grumbles of the rest of the pack, their glares trained on him. They seemed about ready to tear him apart. Lucius couldn't really blame him. He could be a rather harsh bastard when he wished it. And he wished it. He wished to be even crueler actually.

"So what," Jacob began. "You're going to separate us, make all traces of our '_sordid affair_' just disappear?"

Lucius gave a small snort, looking almost disgruntled. "I care very little what you think of me, Black," he said. "But family is rather important, especially my immediate members. What Draco does with the child, it is up to him and him alone. I do not necessarily wish to be responsible for the death of my first grandchild even if-" his lips curled in distaste. "The likes of you is the other parent."

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?"

"Because you see me as cold, cruel man," Lucius said simply. "Do not get me wrong. I am such a man, but I am also a family man. I have done horrible things for myself but I will do much worse for my family. The only thing saving you from dinning with your ancestors today is Harry Potter's very strained alliance with you." Lucius smirked. "I do hope you are not planning on angering him any time soon. A woman's fury is nothing compared to Mr. Potter's."

"Are we done?" Jacob asked, glaring.

Lucius looked almost thoughtful. "I do not know. Are we? Will you accept my offer? Money is of no consequence, I assure you."

"No thanks."

"You sure? This is a onetime offer."

"I'm sure," Jacob said, sneering. "You can go now."

Lucius sighed, looking disappointed but Jacob knew better. The man had expected him to refuse. He probably _wanted_ Jacob to refuse.

"Too bad," Lucius said. His injured arm twitched, a sudden spasm running through it and he gripped it by the elbow before it became too noticeable. "You will stay away from him either way of course," he continued. "Or else I might just have to do something more…permanent than simply asking."

"Are you threatening me?" Jacob asked, giving a rough smirk. "I thought Harry had tugged at your leash."

"Aren't you witty," Lucius said dryly. "But not so smart. You have stained my son, an offense I'm not about to let slide, but one I cannot hurt you for. After all, it was consensual," he looked almost disgusted by that truth and Jacob couldn't help but allow his face to show how smug he suddenly felt. "But I can hurt you if you contact my son again. And Mr. Potter won't be able to help you after a second offense. I have the right to protect my son from an ill-influence such as you if you contact him again."

Jacob frowned, looking ready to comment. Lucius interrupted before he could. "So please…do keep that in mind. But by all means, give me the excuse to skin you alive, you offensive mongrel," Lucius said, giving a thin smile before he turned and then was gone with a large crack.

* * *

"You're afraid of him."

Voldemort opened his eyes abruptly at the words, his gaze falling on James who was leaning against the door, looking as if he had been there for a while.

"Do you have something against me sleeping?" Voldemort asked as he pushed himself from the mattress. "Are you jealous that I can get a few hours every so often while you are unable to even get a minute?"

"Maybe," James said, shrugging. "But back to what I said."

Voldemort grumbled, his countenance showing his annoyance but his movements mostly lethargic as he attempted to dig deeper into the mattress. "Leave me alone."

He closed his eyes and so he missed the moment James disappeared from the doorway but he noticed the moment the vampire was above him. He opened his eyes, a glare already forming but James didn't seem bothered by it, an insolent smirk in place, one that Voldemort nearly slapped off his face. "That's why you didn't dare kill him."

"Oh?" Voldemort said. "If I was afraid of him, don't you think I would want him dead even more?"

"You don't know what will happen to you if he dies," James answered. He leaned down until his face was pressed against Voldemort's collar. "You said you did a ritual to gain this body, a ritual that needed the boy's help. You took something from him-"

"I took his blood."

"Hmm…" James said, breathing in Voldemort's scent. "I realized it when I met him; that the ingredient in your scent that attracts me…it's mainly his scent."

"Hm."

"Do you realize it is- well, _was_, on your vessels as well? Faint traces, very, very faint, but still there?"

"Yes," Voldemort snapped. He tried pushing James away. "Is that all?"

"No," James said. "What are you planning?"

"I'm planning on throwing you into a bonfire if you don't get off me."

"Besides that," James said. "Am I not your partner in this? I've helped you-"

"Hah!" Voldemort said. "You have done nothing I could not have gotten from any other vampire."

"So you say."

"So I know."

James chuckled, looking amused. "It's not your trust I am asking for…" James said. "You would never give it, but a bit of information, I think you can spare that, right?"

"And why are you so curious to know?"

"Because of the boy."

"Eh!" Voldemort said, looking a bit cruel with his smiling mouth and narrowed eyes. "Attracted to him, are you?"

"Like a wolf to a lamb," James admitted. "There's something about his blood…it sings…it-"

"A Singer?"

"No," James said. "I've come across Singers before…I devour them and that is that. No, your boy…his blood calls to me but in a different way…almost like he's a…" James shook his head, looking as if he was trying to pull himself from a faraway place. "Anyway…I just thought you could use a friendly ear."

"No thank you."

"Fine," James said, pulling away and rolling onto his back on the mattress. "You think Victoria is mad at me?"

"No," Voldemort said. "She's livid. She's contemplating murder."

"Oh," James said, softly. He seemed almost annoyed. "She thinks I'm her mate."

"And you don't think so?" Voldemort asked, amused but slightly curious. When he had first contracted them, he had gotten the impression that Victoria and James were mates, mainly by how Victoria acted. He knew they were lovers at least.

"I know she ain't," James said. "Mine died when I was still a young vampire."

The Dark Lord was silent, not quite sure what to say and his surprise preventing his mind from thinking of anything else but the fact that James had once been different. James closed his eyes. "My mate was beautiful, green eyes and a wicked temper that had me scared sometimes…" James chuckled. "A hellcat…"

"The lose explains your level of insanity."

"Pot, kettle and all that," James said as he turned to his side. "Anyway, I think I've handled it well."

"You're insane," Voldemort pointed out. "And you have an unhealthy obsession with hunting. You are not _alright_, but at least you have a reason. I thought it was just your quirks."

"As murdering and torturing are yours, huh?"

Voldemort opened his mouth to protest but a laugh left his mouth from seemingly nowhere. He couldn't understand what he found so amusing, for James wasn't funny, no matter what the vampire thought.

Voldemort couldn't remember the last time he had viewed someone as a friend and the thought of James being such a thing…it was disturbing but…not quite comforting but…

James clicked his tongue against his teeth. "So when are we going to make your next move?"

"Bella isn't ready yet," he said. "We have to wait for her."

"Hmm…"

Voldemort stared into James eyes. They were a dark red but still managed to look like deep puddles of drying blood. "I am afraid of him," Voldemort admitted and nearly bit his tongue off.

James gave a small scoff. "Already knew that."

Voldemort sighed, his gaze shifting from James before he closed his eyes and tried to force himself to relax. "I'm constantly changing my mind about Harry. One day I want to kill him, get it over with. Other days I want to prolong our fight, drag him into the mud with me. Make him dirty…rotten and foul like me. I want to hurt him."

James looked thoughtful. "You could always do both."

"I thought you wanted him?"

"Oh, right," James said.

Voldemort gave a small shake of his head. "I cannot kill him yet…not until I know the extent of our bond. I worry."

"You came out fine when the vessels died."

"The bonds were nowhere near as strong as the one I have with the boy and they were mostly one-sided. I can't judge how deeply our bond has become, how inseparable…that blasted barrier!"

James looked thoughtful for a second. "Maybe it doesn't matter," he said. "Either way, it's an inconvenience. Why bother stalling to know for certain. Just…fix it."

"You're so stupid," Voldemort said before pushing himself off the bed. "If it were so easy…"

"I'll help you," James interrupted. "I'll give you anything you want and in return, I want the boy."

Voldemort glanced down at his hands. "I am rather found of this body…"

"It's a nice one," James said.

The Dark Lord's gaze lingered on his hands for a moment. "I want the bound between us and Harry to become inconsequential…whether with the help of Bella, yours or divine intervention." He looked up. "That's how you can help me. Help me break free."

* * *

"Sirius!" Harry screamed, his eyes not leaving the letter. "_SIRIUS_!"

"What? Merlin, Harry, you're going to bring the whole house down if you-" Sirius didn't get to finish, Harry's letter suddenly an inch from his face.

He blinked, his surprise leaving him silent for a moment before he sighed and grabbed at the letter and pulled it at a more readable distance.

Harry watched as he read the letter, taking in the way his brows furrowed, his mouth opened as he reached the middle and then suddenly let out a small chocked sound as he came to the end.

"I know!" Harry said the moment Sirius lowered the letter and gave Harry a look of pure disbelief.

"When- how did this get here?" Sirius asked. "The Ministry does not have entry here."

"Mr. Weasley stopped by," Harry said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "He needed to talk to Dumbledore and he thought maybe he would be here seeing as he wasn't at school."

"Dumbledore's not at Hogwarts?"

"No- yes- I don't know!" Harry said. "Look, what are we going to do about this?"

Sirius shrugged. "Nothing."

"What do you mean _nothing_? They're talking about pressing charges! Vampires never win against Ministry charges!"

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, shifting his gaze slightly, but then gave a jump of surprise. "When the bloody hell did you get here?" he barked, his glare directed towards Edward.

"This morning," he said, his lips twitching, as he stood leaning against the far wall.

Sirius looked more annoyed with his presence then with what he had read. "Harry, why didn't you tell me he was here?"

"You were asleep," Harry muttered, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "What are we going to do about this, Sirius?"

"Nothing," Sirius said, shrugging. "It was only a matter of time before they sent-"

"What do you mean _only a matter of time_?"

"Oh, you haven't read the paper, have you?" Sirius said, scratching his nose.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said, exasperated.

Sirius gave a small sigh. "Well, it just so happens that you and Mr. Fangs over there are on the front page locking lips." Sirius's lips curled in distaste. "Have I shown you the pamphlets for these nifty monasteries?"

"Sirius!"

"What?" he said, looking about ready to sulk. "Chastity can sometimes be…uh…fun."

Harry's glare turned almost lethal.

"Alright, alright," Sirius said, sighing. "Harry, come on. The Ministry gets into your business whenever you sneeze. You're underage and you're dating an undead. They're going to mettle."

"Well, they can just mind their own damn business because I'm not going!"

"Uh, you gotta," Sirius said, scratching the back of his head. "A Summons is pretty serious, Harry. You can't dismiss that; even I wouldn't. Just go, rant a little and tell them where to shove it and then come back."

"Sirius…" Harry grumbled, still looking rather peeved. "They have no right-"

"You're a minor, Harry," Sirius said. "While Edward is…well, not. Even if he was a newborn, which he isn't, he still looks older than you. He _is_ legally older than you. Just tell the Ministry you're waiting until you're thirty to have sex in respect for your godfather's wishes."

"Ok, Sirius," Harry said, his lips twitching in perhaps amusement. "So there's no way they can…uh…do anything?"

Sirius shrugged. "Eh, I'm your guardian so I have the last say so. I think." He gave Harry an encouraging smile. "Ah, don't worry so much, Harry. If it was something too horrible, I would have told you the moment I read the article."

"And when was that?"

"Yesterday. Had a similar article this morning too."

Harry stared. "You could have told me!"

"I forgot," Sirius said, looking a bit sheepish. "Remus and I…uh…hm. So yeah, I was distracted and then Hermione and Ron came over and then there was that Order meeting and…you know how I am with remembering stuff, Harry."

"Obviously it is nothing to concern ourselves with, Harry," Edward said softly, moving for the first time to place a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I doubt anything will happen."

Harry's answering smile was not nearly as encouraging as it should have been.

* * *

Draco skimmed through the article, a sigh rattling his chest as he reached the part about the Summons. "Good luck with that, Harry."

He didn't bother with the rest of the newspaper, deciding that the article on Harry and Edward's relationship was no doubt the highlight of the whole thing.

He grabbed his tea, took a sip and then promptly placed it back down when he realized he had let the drink cool. He walked out of the balcony a few seconds later, leaving the tea set and newspaper on the table. The bed was soft and cool to the touch as he dropped on top of it but then his hand fell upon cold metal underneath his pillow and he couldn't help but pull the mirror out of its hiding place.

He stared down at it, his reflection staring right back. He didn't look nearly as awful as he had thought. The thought of contacting Jacob entered his mind then and wouldn't leave, nagging and clawing at his resistance until he was saying the shapeshifter's name.

It was perhaps ten seconds later when Jacob was staring right back. "Draco?" Jacob said, looking surprised.

Draco could only nod, the words suddenly stuck in his throat.

"Uh…I- I thought it'd be a while before I would see you again," Jacob said. He gave a weak smile. "I thought maybe I wouldn't see you again period."

"Why is that?" Draco said. "Don't tell me I hurt your feelings?"

"No," Jacob said. He looked young in that moment, Draco noted, looking as if his favorite toy had been taken away. "Your dad paid that visit you and Harry warned me about."

Draco tensed, his grip on the mirror tightening for a moment. "When?" he asked, not letting his worry leak into his words.

"A week ago," Jacob said. "Same day we talked actually. He just appeared near the edge of our territory."

"Oh."

Jacob gave a small smile. "I see where you get that tongue of yours from."

"I'm sorry," Draco said, glancing down at the edge of the mirror. Jacob's mirthless laugh forced him to look back. "Nah, don't worry. But man, he's a brutal guy, huh?"

"You have no idea," Draco whispered.

"He seems to really love you," Jacob said. "But hates me like nothing else."

"My father is…" Draco looked lost for words.

Jacob gave a small shrug. "I should probably apologize to Harry…and thank him," Jacob said, affectively changing the subject. Draco let out a small sigh of relief.

"He's done a lot and I- uh…I've been a bit of a jerk to him," Jacob said. "Been taking my anger out on him."

"I agree. He's done a lot for you…for me…for us," Draco said. "He risked losing a valuable ally in this war simply because he knew I didn't want anything to happen to you," Draco looked suddenly stern. "You _should_ thank him."

"I will," Jacob said. "I- "

"Hold on," Draco interrupted, hiding the mirror underneath his covers just as the doors to his rooms opened.

"Draco, are you still in bed?"

"I woke up early today," Draco said, as he rearranged himself on his bed so he could face his father fully. "Thought I would try and take a nap."

"I see…" Lucius said. He looked unconvinced but nodded anyways. "I apologize for my absence as of late."

"I understand," Draco said.

"I have been busy with the Ministry and Dumbledore."

"It's fine, father," Draco said. "I know you won't be able to come and eat with me every day. I understand."

Lucius sighed. "I just…I worry," he admitted. "You are all alone here. You would tell me if you felt ill, yes?"

"Of course," Draco said. "But I know it is for the best. It would cause only more harm if I left now in my present condition. Especially with the Dark Lord after me."

Lucius glanced towards the balcony and catching sight of the newspaper he said, "Seems Mr. Potter is in a dilemma."

"How did the Ministry find out?" Draco asked. "Better yet, how did they get their hands on such a picture?"

"The Cullen boy has been visiting Harry as of late," Lucius said with a shrug. "It seems there is a weasel within the Order who thought to profit from such valuable pictures. The Ministry only found out about such a relationship after it was published."

Draco gave a small scoff. "Of course, the useless dolts."

"Agreed," Lucius said. "They're making such a fuss mainly because they do not appreciate being filled in _after_ the media informs the whole community."

"Well they can't do anything about it," Draco said, "Black gave Harry permission to-"

"He's still underage," Lucius said. "Yes, Black gave him permission, but Cullen is restricted under law. He can still be charged with molestation, tainting of a minor, and Unfit Conduct."

Unfit Conduct, although a term that would describe any unlawful act besides murder, was used by the Ministry more often than not when concerning creatures seen unfavorably. It was a way to raise the sentencing of the convicted without further investigation on the Ministry's part. Nowadays, any good representative could have such a charge dropped, but not many wizards were willing to represent a dark creature and not many said creatures had the money to hire an unbiased representative.

Unfair, unjust and undermining the thought of equality- exactly the reason why it was perhaps one of Lucius's favorite loopholes.

"It can be dismissed," Draco argued. "The Unfit Conduct especially. I mean, most don't even bother with that anymore."

"You'd be surprise," Lucius replied. He gave a small sigh. "Enough of this. I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me?"

"Now?" Draco asked.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Is there something more pressing you have to attend to?"

"No," Draco said. "I- I'm tired. I was going to take a nap."

"Oh," Lucius said. "Well then, perhaps an early dinner?"

Draco gave a nod, his lips tugging into a small smile. "That sounds fine."

Draco didn't wait for his father to leave before he was crawling under the covers and rearranging himself as if he was going to catch up on his sleep. He could feel the cool metal of the mirror against his thigh but he ignored it, praying that Jacob would continue to be quiet.

He glanced up, surprised to see his father at the edge of his bed. "Father…?"

"I love you, my little dragon," Lucius whispered, as he crouched down until they were almost at eyelevel. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before his fingers traced Draco's face. "And much that I do, is for you…"

"I know," Draco whispered, looking confused yet coy. "I'm sorry daddy."

"Yes well…" Lucius cleared his throat. "No one is perfect." He stood up, the warmth that seemed to have been sketched into his countenance gone and replaced by a cool detachment. "I'll have a house-elf wake you near supper."

Draco nodded before turning on his side and digging his face into the pillow. His eyes stayed closed even when he heard his father leave the room and close the door behind him.

He stayed in that position for what felt like an eternity but was no doubt a minute or two. He let out a small breath before pushing himself upright and grasping the mirror.

"Sorry about that…" he mumbled, startling Jacob out of his small daze.

"Uh, no problem," Jacob said. He scratched his head. "I miss you."

"I know," Draco replied. It was silent between them and Draco could see the worry on his expression. "I've missed you to, believe it or not. Seems you have grown on me, you dolt."

"Yeah?" Jacob asked, grinning suddenly as if a weight had been lifted.

"Yeah," Draco said. "Despite…many things, seeing you makes me…happy."

* * *

"No, no!" Moody growled, looking ready to curse Harry into oblivion…and then rip Edward's head from his shoulders.

"He isn't going to break! If you're going to be such a sissy about it, I'll fight him."

Harry threw Edward an amused look. "I told you."

Edward sighed. "I do not see how hurting Harry-"

"Training!" Moody spat. "He's gotten too cocky! He's relying on his raw magic. Magical creatures- you gotta hit them fast and with _specific_ and _organized_ spells. If he can't hit you while you're just strolling around-"

"Alright Moody, alright," Harry said with a sigh. "How many times are you going to repeat that rant? I'm too cocky, I'm relying too much on this and that, I get it."

Moody pulled out his wand. "Alright you smartass," he growled. "In position! Let's see if you've learned anything from last time, eh?"

Edward frowned, suddenly looking rather threatening and Harry realized whatever Moody was thinking, Edward didn't like. He didn't let Edward brood over it for long. He gave Edward a small shove, one that didn't move Edward physically but that conveyed Harry's acceptance to Moody's challenge.

Edward hesitated for a moment before he took a step back and then suddenly, he was against the wall of the large, ballroom-like space.

"Remember not to leave your sides exposed," Moody grumbled. "And feet not so far apart!"

Harry barely paid the man's ranting any mind, waiting for Moody to start attacking. The man rarely gave any previous notice, usually firing a curse in the middle of his sentences.

The curse came flying to him without any warning but he dodged it easily enough. For a man who was missing a leg, Moody moved quickly, almost nimbly. His curses nearly always seemed to head towards Harry's head or upper chest, rarely bothering with limbs.

Harry blocked most of them and dodged the rest, but he kept mostly in the same place, Moody closing in and whenever Harry tried to widen the space between them, Moody would do something to distract him.

"_Serpensortia_," Harry yelled, attempting to startle Moody long enough to widen the gap between them, but the snake was disorientated, snapping its mouth towards Moody but barely moving or attempting to strike. Moody didn't seem the least bit distracted by it.

But he slipped at one point when he got too close to the snake, and he let out a curse as he jerked back, nearly losing his footing.

Harry took the chance, yelling a disarming spell that hit Moody squarely in the chest and sent his wand flying towards Harry. Harry didn't grab for it.

"There, see? I _have_ been paying attention."

"Obviously not," Moody said. "_Accio _wand!"

Harry was slightly surprised, having thought they would finish the dual after disarming and that slight surprise was enough of an opening for Moody.

Harry shouted a curse and was about to start with a spell when Moody's own curse hit him and slammed him against the wall. "If you disarm your opponent, you make sure they can't get it back, Potter! You gotta finish them off, or at least knock them out!"

Harry fell from the wall and onto the floor. He groaned, lying on his stomach for a moment longer before he rolled over only to have Moody's foot slam into his stomach hard enough that Harry nearly threw up.

He coughed and gasped, his arms circling around his middle as he turned onto his side and curled into himself.

He could hear Edward's growl and he pulled his face away from his chest with more effort than he should have needed. "Stop growling before Moody thinks you're a threat."

Moody gave a small scoff. "He's not the first vampire I would be putting in his place and he certainly won't be the last." He sneered. "If you're gonna get queasy every time I give your _mate_ a little lesson, don't bloody volunteer to participate, got it?"

Edward glared, his shoulders tense and he looked ready to rip Moody's heart from his chest. Harry stood up on shaky legs and only biting his lower lip prevented the scream that had started to crawl up his throat from leaving.

"We done?"

Moody huffed. "Fine; get out of here, Potter!"

Edward was besides him a second later, his arm against his shoulders while the other bumped Harry's knees and without any real effort, Edward lifted him up and held him against his chest.

"Edward!" Harry scoffed. "Put me down! I can walk."

"Perhaps, but I wish to carry you," Edward replied, leaving the room that Moody and everyone else used to exercise or dual. "Let me pamper you."

"You're going to spoil me," Harry said, glaring but he seemed more amused than angered.

"You'll still be sweet."

"You're so lame," Harry commented. "And cheesy…"

"Not enough to deter you from loving me, I hope?"

"Not even close," Harry replied matter-of-factly. When they reached Harry's room, Harry added, "Moody's only so rough with me because that's the only way he knows how to help."

"I know," Edward replied, placing Harry down on the bed. "But I cannot help but want to skin those who hurt you. Even those with good intentions." The vampire frowned, looking for a moment like he was still tempted to go downstairs and do just that. "Perhaps if he didn't enjoy beating you, I wouldn't mind as much."

Harry shrugged. "Moody likes to win. He thinks I'm too nice in battle and says that's why he usually wins with me. I supposedly unconsciously pull back my punches and all that…"

"Maybe you shouldn't."

"I can't see him as anything but an ally," Harry admitted but then grinned, looking rather mischievous. "Now if I had Snape as my instructor…"

"I thought you liked him?" Edward said. "Or at least tolerated him."

"I do," Harry said. "Doesn't mean I haven't had the urge to hex him into next week." Edward gave a small hum as his response and Harry shifted towards him, resting his face against his chest.

"You're worried," Harry said, nearly rolling his eyes a second later. "No surprise there; you're lucky you're a vampire or you'd be bald by age twenty-five."

"Lucky me."

Harry sighed. "Don't worry," he said.

"But you are."

"My worry is at a healthy level," Harry said. "I can worry and fret, you are not allowed to, however."

"Oh?"

"You heard me," Harry said. "You'll have a psychotic break."

Edward chuckled. "Alright."

"And maybe get ulcers and headaches and…whatever else stress can cause."

"I swear not to worry."

"Good," Harry said. He knew Edward was simply humoring him, but it didn't matter. Not when there truly was something to worry about. "I'll protect you," Harry whispered.

"You're protecting a lot of people already," Edward said. "Are you sure you want to add one more person to your burden?"

"I'll be fine," he whispered. "I'll make it."

* * *

"I just don't understand what's going on with you!" he said, his brows furrowed as he stared down at his sitting daughter. "You're not yourself anymore!"

"How would you know?" Bella asked, her voice soft. Her gaze didn't leave the table. "You don't know me as well as you'd like to think-"

"Bella!" Charlie snapped, distress evident. "I know you! I know my daughter! And ever since you disappeared you've been…" he shook his head. "What happened to you?"

"I told you," Bella said, her voice hollow. "I got lost in the moods. I fell and kept mostly to one place, hoping someone would find me. From what you told me, Jacob's friend did. That's it."

She stood up. "I'm going to my room."

"Bella, we are not done!"

But she didn't listen. She walked passed him and when he grabbed her, she let out a sharp cry. He released her, scared that he had grabbed her too roughly but then he heard it.

Her laughter was mirthless and seemed deeper than it used to be. It turned quickly into distorted giggles. "Just kidding." She gave him a small smile before sprinting out of the kitchen and towards her room.

Charlie felt all of his energy leave him in that instant. He gripped the counter for balance, steadying himself as he leaned heavily against it and bowed his head.

"You are not my daughter…" he whispered to himself. He knew it sounded odd, crazy in fact, but that girl that looked exactly like Bella, couldn't possibly be her.

Bella was kind but shy. She was responsible, mature…

This Bella was cold and hollow, looking at her own father in something close to detachment and maybe even disdain. She wasn't paying attention in school, wasn't sleeping. She didn't even call her mother anymore.

"You aren't my little girl," he continued, his eyes stinging. He bit his lip until he tasted the blood on his tongue.

It was like he had no control over his body as his arms swept at the dish rack, the plates and other utensils falling to the floor and crashing. His leg slammed against the closest chair, made it tumble onto the floor with a harsh slap and then he was grabbing the other one and hitting it against the refrigerator.

His crazed momentum left him then. He was drained of energy as he slid to the floor, his back against the side of the refrigerator. He cradled his head with his hands, closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing.

He hadn't been sleeping well. Perhaps it was starting to affect him.

He had caught Bella unlocking the doors more than once but even now, he didn't know why she did it. He had stayed up all night one time in front of her door, waiting for something that never occurred. He would hear her talking to someone, whispers and sometimes sounds of movement. She was always asleep in her bed when he checked, however.

He didn't know if he was losing his mind, but he knew, he just _knew_ that Bella and him were not the only ones in the house during the night.

After the first week, he didn't bother getting out of bed to check.

"Dad."

He looked up, startled and almost frightened –Frightened! Frightened of his little girl!- as he took in Bella's appearance at the doorframe of the kitchen.

She stared down at him as if he was an insect that was located underneath her foot and she was debating whether to add the extra pressure needed to crush him. "I'm going to meet some friends." She said.

Her face was the same but her hair was pulled back into a bun, making her seem older than she was. "I don't think I'll be coming back until tomorrow night."

He opened his mouth to say something, to protest but her gaze was aloof, her brown eyes lighter than usual- hazel instead of their usual doe-like brown. He could see the flicks of blue that had never been there before, could see the way her face seemed sharper and the way her lips were tugged into a small smile so empty that Charlie wondered if Bella had lost her soul in the forest. "Is that alright?"

He turned his head from her, his gaze shifting towards the opposite of the kitchen. "Do what you want," he said.

Bella nodded and then she left.

Charlie, for the first time in many years, grabbed all the liquor he had and forgot himself with its help.

* * *

Yeah, I know, almost three months since my last post. What are you gonna do? I've been terribly busy. –sigh-

Anyhow, what do you guys think? Any questions and the likes, please leave a review and I will gladly clear up any misgivings.

**Next Chapter**: Harry's relationship with Edward is put under the magnifying glass; Lucius has certain doubts; Harry's birthday turns out to be a mixture of great and horrible events; Voldemort starts his planning; Draco continues his chats with Jacob.

NOT BETAED! Sorry for any mistakes you guys saw! Let me know if there's a really bad one somewhere.


	28. Wallflower

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Warning(s):Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Now **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]; Jacob/Draco; Sirius/Remus; Ron/Hermione

**Summary:** Paradise happens with few people; the moment you start _**adding**_ people, that's when paradise starts to crumble and real life kicks in.

**Note:** Always take the time to read my **Ending Notes**. I usually write little comments of importance!

* * *

**Chapter XXIII  
Wallflower**  
Friendship and Adversity

* * *

The moment they entered the Ministry, Harry had wanted to run right back towards the exits, but Sirius's hand was on his shoulder and Edward was at his side, trying to be reassuring and failing miserably.

To anyone else, it would seem like Edward Cullen was in complete control of his emotions, his expression giving nothing away but Harry knew him. He noticed the twitching of his jaw every so often and how tight he held his shoulders back.

Harry didn't want to go to the Summons. He wanted Edward going even less. Sirius had of course agreed to come along as Harry's legal guardian. He had come in his most formal outfit, his usually wild hair pulled back. Dumbledore had at first also agreed to come but then just before going to bed last night, Dumbledore had contacted them saying he would not be able to make it.

Edward had nearly been unable to make it as well, a rather troubled Yves and Carlisle being the main obstacle. They did not like the idea of their son being interrogated by wizards. They had only let Edward go with the promise that Harry would not allow anything to happen to him.

"I hate courtrooms," Sirius said, removing the reassuring hand off Harry's shoulder and tugging his sleeves up. Harry noticed the tattoos from his stay in Azkaban, symbols marking him, showing his suppose crime and sentence. He also saw the small scars that looked like teeth and nail marks. Harry had never asked the story behind them.

"Think of it as your moment to push Fudge around some more," Harry said softly. "The man hates you but he fears you a whole lot more."

"Fear is good," Sirius said with a small smirk. "Fear and respect will get you far but if you had to choose between the two, always choose fear; my dad use to say that."

"Your dad was a fan of muggle mobsters?" Edward asked dryly.

Sirius gave a small snort. "He didn't like anything muggle."

Edward and Harry shared a quick glance, words not really necessary. Sirius's mood seemed to darken the closer they got to the ordained courtroom.

A wizard was in front of the door of the courtroom, standing straight and proper. "Mr. Potter," he said the moment they reached him. "Your Summons is not scheduled until two."

"Yeah, I know when it is, thanks," Harry grumbled, not bothering to hide his displeasure in the whole thing. "We'll wait here until then, yeah?"

"No need," the man said. "You may come in. A few minutes early won't hurt."

"Then why did you bother to tell me my appointment time like I had to wait until then?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes. The man didn't answer but simply moved towards the side.

"Moron," Sirius mumbled under his breath as they passed. Harry didn't try to excuse his godfather's behavior.

The courtroom was large and circular, with looming seats and high ceilings. They walked towards the center of the small arena, all the while looking at the two people sitting, one of them being Fudge.

"Mr. Potter, I'm glad you could join us," Fudge said.

"I didn't really have a choice," Harry mumbled. "You are aware there are better ways of talking to me than forcing me into a courtroom, yeah?"

"As you can see, this is rather unofficial," Fudge said, making a motion with hands to the empty chairs around him. "I am simply…worried."

"Ah," Harry said. "Aren't we all? These are dangerous times, Fudge. If you weren't worried, there's something wrong with your level of self-preservation."

"_Hem-hem_."

Harry's attention shifted towards the woman besides Fudge. "Now, now, Mr. Potter. You must show respect; it is Minister Fudge or Minister if you would like to keep it short." She was smiling as she said this, but it looked rather troubling on her. She was a quite unattractive woman and her attire, although pink, did anything to make her seem any more delicate or appealing.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

"Oh no, dear," she said. "We have not had the pleasure, but I think good little boys are always in need of guidance and-"

"Anyway," Harry interrupted, his gaze back on Fudge. He got the feeling that this lady, he would never like. "Why don't we get this over with?"

"Yes, excellent idea!" Fudge said. His gaze shifted towards the silent Edward. "This must be your…" he didn't finish, looking almost uncomfortable with Edward's presence.

"Lover, boyfriend, take your pick," Harry said.

"Ah," he said. "Well, you must realize why we are worried, Harry."

"Not really."

"He's a vampire, child," the woman interrupted. "His kind are…dangerous."

Harry had the impression that she had changed her mind on what she was going to say at the last minute and judging by how Edward stiffened slightly, it was no doubt more insulting.

"I can handle myself," Harry said. "And Edward is…he's one of a kind, really. His whole coven is."

"A whole coven," Fudge echoed. "Just how many members are there?"

"Excuse me," Edward said softly, a polite smile in place. "But I do not see how that is necessarily any of your business."

"See here, boy-"

"I'm not a boy," Edward interrupted curtly. "I have not been for many decades. Neither I nor my family live in your world. We are not truly in your jurisdiction."

"But you are in a relationship with a wizard," the lady interrupted. Fudge looked vaguely annoyed with her, his mouth closing into a firm frown. "And thus, under the Vampire Restriction Act, clause thirty-two-"

"Oh, so you're the woman I'm going to crush with every ounce of influence the Black family has," Sirius said, for the first time speaking. "Dolores Umbridge, the witch who has been making more laws against werewolves and every other _half-breeds,_ as you call them, than anyone else in the past fifteen years."

"How dare-"

"I haven't even gotten started lady," Sirius said. "But don't worry, we're going to be seeing a lot of each other as I break down all your so-called progress."

"Just because you have a werewolf whor-"

"I would be very careful," Sirius snapped, cutting her off. "With what you say to me. I already hate the Ministry; give me a reason to add _another_ lawsuit to this foundation."

"We are getting off topic," Fudge said, looking vaguely troubled at Sirius's words. "Harry…all we want to do is make certain that you are alright. That this…relationship is healthy."

"It is, it's fine, I'm happy. Can we go now?"

"I don't think you are taking this serious enough, Harry," Fudge said, his patience dimming.

"You have nothing to fear, Minister," Harry said. "I can handle myself and I know what I want and I want Edward. Simple as that. You have absolutely no right to tell me who I can and cannot date."

"You are still underage, Harry," he insisted. "And if your godfather is unwilling to do his job as a proper guardian-"

"Harry is responsible and old enough to make his own decisions," Sirius cut in, looking rather annoyed. "I'm not about to be a hypocrite and tell him he can't love who he wishes."

"He's the Boy-Who-Lived!" Fudge shouted. "You cannot just allow him to muddle around with this- this creature!"

"His name is Edward," Harry said slowly, "Use it or else don't speak about him." He glanced towards the vampire who simply shrugged nonchalantly. Harry almost didn't care if it didn't bother Edward; it bothered him plenty enough for the two of them.

"Has he kissed you, Harry?"

"Seeing as the Daily Prophet has posted that blasted picture of us kissing every day since the original article, I'm pretty sure you already know the answer to that."

"Has he coerced you into that kiss?"

"What? No!"

"Has he coerced you into this relationship?"

"No!"

"Have you had sexual intercourse?"

"I- that is none of your business!" Harry screamed, his magic rising to the surface so quickly that Sirius and Edward were slightly surprised by the slight shock it sent through them. "My relationship is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! That is the only reason I came here; not to be interrogated by you who obviously doesn't seem to realize we have more pressing issues than who the fuck I'm necking!"

"Mr. Potter-" Fudge began, standing up.

"No!" Harry said. "This is my business, my _personal_ business! You have no right to stick your nose in it!" he grabbed Edward's hand. "I'm with him, whether you like it or not, whether the Wizarding World likes it or not. End of discussion."

He was already tugging Edward towards the door by the time he finished speaking, Sirius a step behind him.

"You have a duty, Mr. Potter!" Fudge shouted, face red. "And that duty is to the Wizarding World! Are you telling me you are willing to allow that thing such influence on you? You will allow that creature to spread your legs and use you? Well, Mr. Potter? Have you no pride as a wizard?"

"You're right, I do have a duty," Harry said, gazing over his shoulder at the Minister. "And I will do my duty. I will. But my personal life is that, personal. It has nothing to do with my duty. So keep out of it, Minister. If I want to, as you say, spread my legs for him, I bloody will!"

* * *

Lucius stared down at the woman coldly. Now, in the morning light as he gazed down at her, he could not see what he had found so appealing about her. True, she was rather beautiful, her hair an auburn shade while her lips full and red, and her eyes a pale green, framed with dark, long eyelashes that gave her a rather nice, mysterious quality. But she was still rather unappealing now as he dazed upon her.

He started buttoning his shirt, his sneer starting to deepen. "Get up," he said, not bothering to shake her. "_Now_."

She stirred, her eyes blinking away her sleep. The sheets slipped further down her body, exposing her back even more to him, her breast just as ample as he remembered.

She turned slightly to him, giving a small smile. "Hello there, handsome."

"Get up and get dressed," he said, fixing his cufflinks. "I have business to attend to."

"Aw, Lucius, really-"

"I won't tell you again," he cut off, nearly glaring. "Get dressed and leave."

"Just like that?" she asked, looking almost hurt with his sudden cold attitude. She sat up, bringing the sheets to cover her chest.

"What?" he said, being crueler than he needed to be. "You thought that because I picked you for a night of pleasure that you were the future Mrs. Malfoy? Do not falter yourself. You were nothing but a convenient hole to pour my frustrations and lust in, that is all. So once again, leave."

The anger was evident on her face and for a second, he wondered if he was just a bit too cruel, but he squashed that idea. Better to nib all her delusional fantasies in the bud than to let there be a shred of doubt in her mind.

He turned his back on her. "Call a house-elf when you are ready to be shown out."

"You despicable, arrogant-" he closed the door on the beginning of her insults, already dismissing her from his mind. He made his way towards Draco's room, deciding breakfast with his son would help with his sudden regret of the morning.

He raised his hand to knock on the door but he heard Draco speaking softly before giving a rather short, joyous laugh. He frowned and simply because it was beyond rude to simply barge in, he knocked.

Draco became silent and Lucius's frown deepened. "Draco, are you in there?"

"Yes," he heard through the door. "Come in."

The moment his hand fell on the doorknob, the locking charm dissolved. Draco was at his desk, dressed in pants and a loose shirt that seemed more fit to be worn for sleeping than anything else.

"Father," he said. "I didn't expect you so early."

"Hm," Lucius said, looking around suspiciously. "Were you speaking to someone?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me," he said. "Draco, are you keeping something from me?"

"No," he said. "I-I was just speaking to myself."

"Laughing also?"

"Also."

Draco stood up from his chair, his hand going to his stomach for a moment. "Are we going to have breakfast together?"

"That is what I intended," Lucius said. "We could have it at the veranda."

"That sounds good," Draco said, smiling softly.

They did not speak until after the food had arrived on the small table and they were seated. Draco looked absolutely exhausted and that was what Lucius told him.

"I haven't been sleeping that well," he explained. "And mornings are rough in general."

"Sickness?"

"Just starting," Draco said softly, looking at his drink for a moment. He took a bit of his eggs.

"I'll be bringing the Healer in a few days."

"I'm fine, father. Kispy is taking very good care of me. She was there when mother was carrying me."

"Yes, but your mother also had a Healer. It's nearly August. You need a Healer."

"Yes, father," Draco said softly, looking almost resigned.

"Why are you so against this?"

"I'm not," he said. "I just…perhaps I worry what he or she will say. Perhaps I have not been taking care of myself well enough."

"You have been doing everything you can," he said. "You love your child, it is noticeable."

Draco looked happy at Lucius's comment but it shrank away as if not allowed to show happiness in front of his father. "You are allowed to be happy, Draco."

"What?" he said, looking up. "Oh- I- I did not think otherwise."

"Do you think I wish for you to be unhappy while in my presence?"

"No, no, of course not."

"Then why do you hide your smiles from me?"

"I…" Draco shook his head. "You hate him."

"You need to be more specific, Draco. I have hated many in my life."

"You hate Jacob," Draco said. Lucius could feel his face tighten just at the mention of that despicable beast. "And because of him, I'm in this situation. You hate that- you hate the position I'm in. You-"

"I will not lie to you, Draco. That boy, I do not care for at all. When I found out about your…situation, I was disappointed, angry. I was angry both at your choice in partner and your irresponsibility but that does not mean I wish for you to be miserable." He glanced down to Draco's stomach. "And no matter what you seem to think, I have no ill wish towards your child…towards my grandchild."

"Thank you," Draco whispered, his grip on his chair tightening for a moment before he released the arm and grabbed his eating utensils once more.

Lucius nodded. "This talk of ours was long overdue, I suppose."

"Yes," Draco whispered. He looked almost hesitant but it seemed his stay with Harry Potter had given him more courage than caution. "I realize you will never accept him," he whispered. "But I…I don't regret it. I sometimes want to; I sometimes wish I could cut all ties with him, forget him, but I can't."

"Draco-"

"You do not see what I see," Draco continued. "And that is alright. I saw him as an irritating puppy who was too zealous and cheeky for his own good in the beginning. Not a hint of- of manners, but…" Draco gave a small laugh, "He has his moments of greatness. It's hard not to like him once given the chance."

Lucius's silence seemed to dim Draco's sudden good mood. Draco glanced down at his table. "I just…thought I should be honest."

"With me, always," Lucius said. "Even when I do not like or understand it."

They stared at one another for what seemed like hours, taking in any subtly in expression or thoughts left unsaid. Draco broke his gaze first, turning his attention towards the fruit he had yet to eat.

"Today is Harry's birthday," he said after chewing on a couple of grapes.

"Yes, it is, isn't? Time flies."

"I had Kispy buy something for him."

Lucius frowned. "Draco, you cannot leave-"

"I know," Draco said. "I had thought perhaps if you had a break sometime today, that you could stop by."

"What did you have Kispy buy?"

"A journal," Draco said.

"He had bad memories with journals," Lucius reminded vaguely. They didn't speak about his transgression against Harry Potter during their second year often. When they did, it was usually in a vague sense.

"I know," Draco said. "But Harry needs a place to gather his thoughts. Besides," Draco gave a small grin. "Maybe he'll finally start that story he's wanted to do."

"He wants to be a writer?" Lucius said, looking a bit surprised.

"Surprising, huh?" Draco said. "He didn't do it often, usually sticking to reading, but when he did write, he would do it on napkins and loose paper. He has a small chest full of these little snips of writing. He's pretty good at it too."

"I would have never guessed," Lucius said. "I have to stop by at the Ministry to keep an eye on Yaxley and some other officials. I should have enough time to stop by Black's before my meeting with Dumbledore at night, however."

Draco gave a small nod. "Things are bad at the Ministry, aren't they?"

"Yes," Lucius said, not bothering to deny or sugarcoat it. "The Ministry seems more focused on Mr. Potter's love life than the Dark Lord at the moment, and each day the Dark Lord has another official under his thumb." Lucius shook his head. "Something is going to happen soon…I can feel it."

Draco didn't say anything. But he knew what his father was talking about. He had the same feeling deep in his gut.

* * *

When Harry woke up, it was to silence and to an empty bed.

He wasn't surprised. Edward had not visited him since the Summons, although they did still communicate through the floo and sometimes through letters. Dumbledore thought it best if they allowed the media and the Ministry to cool down and get use to their relationship. It didn't seem like that would happen any time soon.

Harry had wanted to protest, had wanted to say how unfair it was that his relationship was being scrutinized and scorned by a group of pompous morons whom suddenly thought they ruled Harry's life.

They didn't, and Harry didn't quite appreciate them patronizing him, talking about how they knew best and all that other rubbish.

He gave a small sigh, his gaze lingering on the ceiling for a moment longer before he pushed himself out of bed.

It was his birthday, he mused softly, his gaze shifting towards where Hedwig was resting. Since his arrival to his godfather's home, Hedwig had taken to staying at the owlery with the other birds, but she had arrived last night with a letter from Edward, wishing him a Happy Birthday, and Harry could tell she was tired so he had simply placed her on top of his wardrobe. She had fallen asleep almost immediately.

Edward's note had been simple and short. Harry had wanted more; had wanted pages upon pages of Edward's handwriting, even if it was just the vampire rambling about some nonsense. At least it would have been _something_.

He gave another sigh, wishing he wasn't quite so pathetic but also rather glad that he wasn't like some people who seemed unable to truly function without their loved one. He'd like to think although their relationship was engulfing, it wasn't one of codependency. He would have hated himself a whole lot more if that had been their case.

When he arrived back from his shower, Kreacher was in his room, nervously twisting and pulling at his thin fingers.

"Kreacher, what is it?"

"Orders to take you to kitchen," the house-elf croaked, still looking nervous. "Master of house- he ordered Kreacher to fetch young Master. Order meeting; very important, very important."

"Oh," Harry said.

He wasn't really disappointed that no one had bothered to wake him up to wish him a Happy Birthday, even if it was almost one in the afternoon. Time seemed to just fly within the ancestral house of the Blacks. He assumed they were all busy. It looks like he was right.

He expected a flock of wizards and witches arguing but instead the moment he stepped into the kitchen, something exploded near his face, raining confetti and glitter onto the floor in front of him. He blinked in surprise, taking in the way balloons suddenly seemed to be filled with air, rising to the ceiling just as strips of festival paper fell to the ground.

"Surprise!"

Harry just stared.

"I think we scared him into stroking," Ron said, turning towards Hermione. "Is that possible?"

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione said softly before walking towards Harry and hugging him. "Happy Birthday, Harry!"

"Uh…yeah, thanks." He said, breaking out of his slight shock, and hugging her back. He hadn't expected this. It was his birthday and he knew he should have expected some sort of small gathering courtesy of Sirius but it still managed to surprise him when he came face to face with it.

He pulled away from Hermione's hug, taking in the people gathered there. The whole Weasley family was there, even Percy who Harry felt he was the least closest to even though he hadn't hung out with Bill and Charlie all that much. They were all there, smiling…except for Mrs. Weasley.

She wasn't near the cake that was on the table like his heart expected despite the fact that his mind knew it wasn't so. His heart gave a small tug at that.

Mr. Weasley looked as if he had lost weight but he wore a small smile on his face and Harry was glad he was around his children. They were probably the reason he wasn't wallowing in despair. Ginny stood beside her father, and when Harry met her gaze, he gave a grin that she quickly returned.

Dumbledore was also there, along with Snape, a few Order members, and of course both Sirius and Remus but it was the figure at the corner of the room that truly surprised Harry.

"Edward!" he said in surprise. He had not expected him at all.

"Dumbledore thought that perhaps your birthday was a special enough occasion for me to visit," Edward said, shrugging. "Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Thank you," he said. His chest felt rather warm and it wasn't simply because Edward was there. It was because he was surrounded by the people who he cared about.

Even a person like Lucius Malfoy, who at one point Harry couldn't stand, then simply tolerated, Harry could almost say they were…friends, comrades. And even if the man wasn't there now, he knew he felt the same about everyone who was.

The Order had done things he did not want, had murdered for him and although he didn't agree with what they sometimes did, he knew they did it for the right reasons. He just wished they didn't do it for him, because of him.

But they were the closest thing to a family that he had. It was an old saying Santi had told him, _God gives you friends to apologize for family_. He sometimes- _always_- wished he still had his parents. That they had survived that night. But they hadn't, and wishing never got anything done.

He gave a small laugh the moment his arms encircled Edward's chest. "Thanks for coming," he mumbled. He pulled away, a small skip to his movements. He looked at them all. "So…who wants cake?"

Harry didn't really understand why that was so funny but he still grinned as the majority of the guests laughed.

The table had been expanded to fit everyone but not everyone sat, the majority standing in small groups, talking and enjoying themselves.

It had been a long while, Harry suspected, that any of these people had a time of festivity. It wasn't really a time for festivity but maybe for one day, they could ignore the happenings of the Wizarding World and simply enjoy the time with friends.

He could see Dumbledore speaking to Arthur and Snape about one thing or another while somehow, Edward had been dragged by the twins to view one of their newest invitations. Judging by Edward's expression, he was stuck between finding them amusing and puzzling. Sirius and Remus were sharing a laugh with most of the Aurors while the rest of the group was divided, some shoving food and cake into their mouth with no real manners or restraint.

"Sorry I haven't come around lately," Ron mumbled into his drink. "Dad's been a bit overprotective, ya know? And he's been wanting us to keep close."

"I understand," Harry said, nodding. Ron, along with the twins, had originally been allowed to stay for the summer. But Mr. Weasley had changed his mind the moment Charlie and Bill had come back home. He had wanted all his children under one roof. Even Percy had not argued with him and just like that Ron had gone back to the Burrow. Hermione had planned to stay and then had been called back to her own home when her father had an accident involving a ladder and their roof.

"Truth is I haven't been doing much since you guys left. Went to the Ministry for the whole Summons thing…" he gave a small shrug. "Snape's been coming over daily for a week now, checking to see if there's a way to get H out of my head. I haven't been doing much else."

"But you're coming to Hogwarts this year, right?"

"Of course," Harry said, grinning. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, mate."

"Well, I hope you are not too far behind on your studies. This is a very important year, Harry and-"

"Oh, leave him alone, Hermione!" Ron groaned. "It's his birthday!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hermione snapped back. "He needs to think about his educational future and honestly, you should be too, Ronald."

Ron stared at her for a moment longer before turning towards Harry. "Aren't you glad she still hasn't changed?"

Harry laughed, watching as Hermione bristled and hit Ron over the head.

The moment ended abruptly just as Harry managed to control his laughter. He could hear the front door of the Grimmuald Place being opened and closed with great force and heavy steps walking the halls.

Silence fell upon the kitchen as everyone turned their attention towards the door. It was a rather odd surprise to see it was Lucius Malfoy, his expression dark and his lips tugged into a firm frown.

"I apologize for the inconvenience," he said.

"Lucius," Dumbledore said. "Not at all, not at all. What can we help you with?"

"The Minister is dead," Lucius said bluntly. "He was killed this morning."

Silence reigned and perhaps it was more on the delivery of the message than the actual message in itself. The silence ended in a burst of noise as everyone exclaimed and started shouting out questions and statements.

"Please!" Dumbledore said, quieting everyone down before he turned towards Lucius once more. "How- why was I not informed of this?" Dumbledore asked.

"At the moment the only people who know of this are those who found his body," Lucius said. "He was found hanged in his office just over an hour ago; I just happened to be one of them."

"They're thinking murder instead of suicide?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Lucius said. "I'm thinking murder. The investigators will no doubt rule it a suicide. Yaxley is very good at what he does, you see."

"You are positive it was Yaxley?" Snape asked, but looked like he knew the answer.

"He was ordered to follow the Minister and strike when he could," Lucius reminded with a sigh, looking slightly frustrated. "I had thought he would wait a bit longer. This was…surprising. Yaxley is not the most bold of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters and the thought of him killing the Minister in his own office where he could have called for help…" Lucius shook his head, looking almost troubled.

The joyous air had died, replaced by a tension so thick Harry wasn't quite sure how anyone was suppose to cut it. "There's more isn't there?"

Lucius nodded. "A new Minister will need to be picked," Lucius said. "Pius Thicknesse is one of the candidates."

"He is a decent candidate," Kingsley said. "He-"

"Is under the Imperious Curse as of last week," Lucius interrupted. "He was in yesterday's meeting. I had simply thought he was another Ministry official under the Dark Lord's thumb." He turned towards Dumbledore. "I was planning to mention this in our scheduled meeting tonight…"

"But with this sudden change in events, you thought it wise to tell me as soon as possible," Dumbledore concluded. The aged wizard gave a small sigh.

"You had no other warning about this?" Moody asked to both Snape and Lucius.

"The Dark Lord is giving separate assignments to one or small groups of Death Eaters," Lucius said. "He is telling us less and less as a whole. The only reason I knew about Yaxley's assignment was because that moron seems incapable of keeping quiet."

"I knew Yaxley had someone under his control but…perhaps it is Thicknesse?" Severus mused softly.

"Most likely," Lucius said. He glanced towards Harry. "I have some more…disheartening news as well."

"More than possibly having Voldemort's puppet as Minister?" Harry asked.

"Dolores Umbridge was made Senior Undersecretary to the Minister by Fudge right before he died," Lucius said. "I read the transcript for your Summons. At the moment, she is the most troubling."

"Yeah, I get that she's a bitch but-"

"Even if Thicknesse wins the position as Minister, The Dark Lord won't strike yet with Thicknesse," Lucius said. "If the Ministry became a tyranny the moment a new Minister came into office, it would spark a resistance, greater than just the Order. There is a reason why the Dark Lord is sticking to simply Europe. He wants his enemies to be kept as small as possible."

"So what, you're saying we should just…let him be Minister?" Harry asked, incredulously. "That's too much power!"

"I'm not saying that," Lucius said, "We must get to Thicknesse as quickly as possible. But we must also deal with Umbridge. Unlike Thicknesse, she is already _in_ power. She may not follow the Dark Lord but she believes in everything he preaches. She will start to change the Ministry, and if she succeeds in her reformation, there will not be much resistance against the Dark Lord by the Ministry itself."

"Right," Sirius said. "So we kill her."

"Sirius!" Remus snapped. "Despite her beliefs-"

"No, I volunteer," Sirius interrupted, giving an almost careless shrug. "I wholeheartedly volunteer. She's everything I despise wrapped in an ugly pink package. And as second in command of Ministry? She'll ruin _everything_."

"The boy has a point," Moody grumbled, his gaze on the floor for a moment before his magic eye landed on Remus. "If she puts any more pressure on the dark creatures, we'll have even less allies than we do now!"

"How do you expect to get to her, then?" Kingsley said. "And remember, she's going to be protected just as heavily as the Minister!"

"And if we get caught, that's a one-way ticket to Azkaban!" Remus reminded. "A pesky little charge _treason_ tends to be, I'd like to remind you, gentlemen."

"Anyone in political office knows the risks," Snape said smoothly. "And are usually the easiest to get to. If a person is caught, it is because they were incompetent."

"Enough!" Dumbledore said, quieting them down. He messaged his temples. "Who else is a candidate for the position?"

"Madam Bones I believe, along with the Head of the Aurors," he gave a small sneer. "Rufus Scrimgeour."

Dumbledore looked around, perhaps just then realizing Harry, Ron, and Hermione, along with the silent Edward were still in the room. "I think it's best if we move the Order meeting to tonight," he said. "Spread the word; I must go to the Ministry."

And suddenly, the kitchen was a whole lot less occupied.

"The Dark Lord sure knows how to spoil you, Harry," one of the twins said dryly. "Watch out, for Christmas he might just send you a dead puppy with the owner's hand and all!"

"Glad to know you still have your morbid humor, Fred," Harry said right back. The two wizards looked almost surprised that Harry knew which one spoke. Harry turned towards Hermione and Ron before the twins could comment. Edward was next to them.

"I'm sorry," Edward said.

"What for?" Harry said, trying to smile. "Not your fault. Unless you're actually Voldemort in disguise."

"No," Edward said. "But I'm still sorry."

Harry didn't respond. He glanced around the room, taking in how Sirius and Remus seemed to be arguing under their breath while Snape and Malfoy also seemed to be in the middle of a soft, albeit more calm, conversation. Everyone else was still in the process of leaving.

Bill and Charlie gave heartfelt hugs and pats to Harry's back and shoulder before leaving. The twins shook Harry's hand while mockingly bowing to him. Harry was worried for a second that they were actually angry at him but then they ruffled his hair, their grins light.

"Take care of yourself, Harry," they said in union. It should freak Harry out how they did that but Harry was use to it by now.

Ginny was last, her arms wrapping around his neck and tightening. "Take care, Harry."

"You too, Ginny," Harry said, hugging her back. He didn't realize until he saw her that day how much he had missed her. When she let go, her pretty face was marked with a frown. She glanced towards Edward for a moment, gazing at him with a certain look that Harry couldn't place but Edward seemed to know for he nodded his head.

She was gone quickly after that.

"Ron, you coming?" Mr. Weasley asked. "You can stay if you wish. We'll probably be returning soon for the rest of your summer, anyway."

"Uh, yeah, thanks dad."

Mr. Weasley nodded. He turned towards Harry, giving the younger wizard a small, albeit warm smile. "I'll see you later, Harry. Be good and chin up, yeah?"

"I will," Harry said. He didn't know if he could do as Mr. Weasley asked. But for Mr. Weasley, who had lost his wife of many years and who was still grieving but still marching on, Harry would certainly try.

* * *

"Oh, thank you," Harry said as Lucius handed him the wrapped package.

"From Draco," the older man said. "I did not think to buy anything myself. My apologizes."

"Come up with a joke that makes me laugh and I'll take that as my present, yeah?" Harry said, jokingly but Lucius nodded, looking for all purposes as if he was accepting Harry's challenge.

Harry turned towards Snape. "You going to give me a present too?"

"Don't be absurd," he said, sneering. "I hope you are following my instructions prior to going to bed."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry grumbled as he picked at the wrapping of Draco's gift. Snape seemed to bristle at Harry's tone but said nothing, his glare shifting towards the opposite wall.

"Aren't you two leaving?" Sirius asked from where he sat, his hands around a cup of tea and looking rather annoyed. Harry assumed it was because Remus had gone upstairs annoyed himself.

"Dumbledore will return shortly," Snape said. "Why leave only to be made to return?"

"Because I don't want you in my house," Sirius snapped.

"Oh, just go and make up with your lover," Severus said, smirking. "No need to stay downstairs to entertain us."

Harry shared at glance with Ron and Hermione. Edward was already upstairs doing…something. Harry was suddenly very curious as to what. It was better than staying downstairs and seeing grown men reduced to teenaged grudges.

"Uh, we're going upstairs," Harry said. "Sirius, maybe you should go and talk to Remus. He's probably not even mad anymore."

Sirius pouted, looking as if he was ready to sulk for eternity but then he stood up and left the kitchen with an exaggerated sigh.

"Tell Draco thanks," Harry said. "And that I miss him!"

Lucius nodded. "I will pass along the message."

Harry entered his room a few minutes later with Hermione and Ron besides him. "So what did the little ferret get you?" Ron asked, looking curious yet distasteful at the same time.

"A…journal," Harry whispered. He flipped through the blank pages, taking in the way they felt against his fingers.

"Anything special about it?" Edward asked, making Ron and Hermione jump. Harry glanced up from the pages. "It's sad how use to it I am."

"Use to what?" Edward asked, glancing towards Ron and Hermione with an amused smile.

"The thrill you get in frightening people," Harry replied dryly. "You think I'm joking, but I will put a bell on you if only to reduce the risk of fatal heart attacks."

"Do what you must," Edward said, nodding and looking so solemn that Harry couldn't help but laugh. Hermione gave a small chuckle herself while Ron looked as if he didn't quite get it.

"Oh!" Hermione said. "You have to open my present as well. We were planning on having you open everything after cake but…"

"Yeah, the mood did go south," Harry admitted.

"My family has bought gifts as well," Edward said. "But it was thought that we could send one per visit. Mine first."

"You didn't get me a car did you?" Harry asked, mostly joking.

"Yves wanted to," Edward said. "And I personally was all for it but then Carlisle said perhaps you would feel uncomfortable and…" he gave a shrug. "We picked something else."

Ron and Hermione simply stared at him while Harry had gone back to slipping through the pages of the journal. It was then that he noticed the note in Draco's handwriting.

_For that story you've been promising –D _

"Well," Hermione said, snapping Harry out of his moment of glee and memories. "I think I'll just go and get my present."

"Me too," Ron said. He looked almost sheepish. "I think it's somewhere downstairs…"

"If it's the one in orange wrapping," Edward said. "It is near the fireplace."

"Huh, thanks," Ron said, grinning slightly before he was following after Hermione, almost pressed against her side.

"You are aware that they are together," Edward said once they closed the door behind them.

"No shit," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Noticed it the moment they started talking to me. Just wonder when exactly they got together but…" he shrugged. "They're bound to tell me sooner or later and I'll ask them then."

"Clever little wizard," Edward mumbled, leaning forward and kissing Harry gently. "I should give you my present now, hm?"

"Preferably," Harry said, smirking. "But if you wish to give me a few more kisses instead, I might just accept the exchange."

Edward stared at him for a long time, his gaze searching. "You are not nearly as perky as you are pretending to be."

"I'm not _perky_," Harry said, looking rather mulish before he gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "You know me, if I don't beat the bad thoughts with a stick…"

"You'll get depressed," Edward mused. "But denying your emotions is not healthy. Especially for you; if I were human, I would have the scars to prove what your pent-up emotions do."

"Oh so now I abuse you?" Harry asked drolly. "Call the authorities; lil' Harry Potter is hurting big, scary Ed-"

"Stop," Edward said softly, the small distance between them gone as he held Harry's hand in his owns. "You needn't act in any way but how you truly feel. At least for my sake."

"You think you know me so well," Harry said softly. "I could be perfectly fine; maybe you're simply projecting your emotions onto me."

"Alright, Harry," Edward said, knowing Harry was not going to open but, no matter how much prodding he did.

"Here is my gift," Edward said, pulling out a box from the pocket of his jacket. "I hope you enjoy it."

Harry grasped it, stripped the wrapping off it with less care than with Draco's present and when he reached the casing and opened it, he blinked in surprise.

"An mp3 player?"

"An iPod actually," Edward said softly.

"Which is an mp3 player," Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Alright," Edward said. Harry's eyes narrowed, perhaps thinking Edward was being patronizing and not liking it. Edward grasped the present from Harry's hand and turned it on. "You seem to enjoy when I would read to you," Edwrad said. "And so I added a few book-readings in here; plus a few recordings of your favorite fairytales."

"How the heck did you find those?" Harry asked, looking surprised.

"I didn't; I made my own recordings."

"So basically you got me copies of my own books plus you reciting my favorite tales in one simple little box?"

"Sure."

Harry grinned. "I rather like that," he said. He wanted to say something like, _how did you know I missed your voice at night_ or _how did you know I've been having trouble concentrating on what I'm reading? _He wanted to say _I love you, you know me best…I hate this separation between us…why does it feel like it's getting bigger?_

But he didn't. He wrapped his arms around the vampire's waist, hugging him as tightly as his arms could. He could feel Edward's coldness even through the layers of his clothes and as Edward leaned down, kissing him, Harry tried to memorize the way his skin felt so cool at the moment, how his own tightened at the unexpected cold. He memorized how tall Edward was, how he leaned just so and titled his head just enough to deepen their kiss.

He memorized the kiss and made sure it was engraved very deeply into his head but didn't bother to do anything else but enjoy it, savoring Edward's taste, his scent and the way he moved his tongue against the top of his mouth.

"_EW_!"

Harry pulled slightly away, turning his attention towards Ron and Hermione and a bit surprised he hadn't heard them come in. Ron looked ready to throw up. "So…find my present?"

* * *

"You are not going to an assassination mission," Remus said the moment Sirius had one foot in the room. Sirius blinked in surprise, his mind taking a moment to process what his fiance had just said. He frowned, closing the door behind him a bit more forceful than needed.

"I don't really see it as assassination; more like…pest control…an extermination if you will."

"Oh, nice," Remus said softly but his eyes were narrowed in annoyance. "She's not a cockroach that you can step on, Sirius!"

"Well, you got that right!" Sirius said. "She's worse! You should have heard her, Remus! And I mean, come on! She's the reason you can't find a job despite the fact that you were one of Hogwarts best students!"

"Sirius-"

"And fuck's sake, let's be realistic about this!" Sirius continued. "She's going to do worse, much worse! And guess what, I'm not about to let that bitch get the chance to run you out of England!"

"She's not!"

"But she'll try to!" Sirius insisted.

"Sirius!"

"No! No! No! No!" Sirius screamed and Remus was struck silent. Sirius looked ready to stomp his foot and kick the wall. "If Dumbledore doesn't do something about her, I will! You hear me?"

"Yeah," Remus said, "I hear that you're willing to risk ending right back in Azkaban over that so called bitch."

Sirius just glared, not willing to change his mind. "I guess we've reached an impasse," he said.

"I guess so," Remus said.

* * *

Draco sighed. "I said I was fine, Quil," he said. "Now give the mirror back to Jacob before I make him hit you with a bat."

"He wouldn't do that!" Quil said, grinning.

"Wanna bet?" Jacob said from somewhere Draco couldn't see. But he noticed the moment Jacob reached Quil and after a short game of tugging, Jacob came into view.

"Sorry about that," Jacob said. "I was in the garage."

"It's fine," Draco said, not sure what else to say. "Embry there also?"

"Yeah," Jacob said. "Quil was just about to go keep him company."

"Aw, dude!" Draco heard Quil say but he heard a few seconds later the sound of a door opening and then closing.

"You needn't drop everything just to speak to me," Draco said.

"Are you kidding me?" Jacob said. "I haven't spoken to you in ages."

"I spoke to you this morning, moron," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes but then it got cut short," Jacob said. "And that was our first talk in days!"

"I haven't been feeling well," Draco admitted.

Jacob looked instantly concerned. "The baby?"

"Yes," Draco said, not bothering to lie or hesitate. "Father will be bringing a Healer to check on me. We both think, however, that it is simply a morning response to my state."

"Are you sure?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm bound to feel like crap, Jacob."

The younger boy was silent for a long while before he responded. "I should be there with you."

"Yes," Draco said. "Because your constant worrying would do me a world of good. I would have been cured of my sickness and my lack of energy."

Jacob opened his mouth, looking rather guilty but then he closed his mouth with a small click of his teeth. Draco sighed. "Are you feeling guilty for knocking me up?"

"Yes."

"Well, you should," Draco said. "But I'm part to blame as well. At least you can say you were ignorant to the chance. I have no such excuse."

"It happens," Jacob said. He looked as if something was troubling him and Draco wanted to ask. So he did.

"What's bothering you?"

"Huh?"

Draco glared. "Should I say it another way?" Draco said dryly. "What's causing that stupid expression on your face?"

"I-" Jacob looked hesitant to say anything but Draco simply glared, knowing his expression was turning darker the longer the shapeshifter didn't speak.

Eventually, Jacob seemed more frightened by Draco's growing annoyance than what he was going to say. "I…I keep thinking what your father told me. And he's right- you could do better than me."

"Jacob-"

"I'm not being self-hating when I say this," Jacob continued. "I know my worth; I know I'm worth more than what your dad thinks I am. I know I love you and that I would always, _always_ treat you right. But there are just some things that I don't know about you or your world and I don't really have anything to offer you besides what I got which ain't much and-"

"First off," Draco said. "_Ain't_ is not a word and you sound uneducated when you use it."

Jacob frowned but Draco continued, his expression cool. "And second, the same thing can be said about me."

"You're perfect."

"Ha!" Draco said, smirking. "Don't be so spineless. I'm an uptight, spoiled little brat who insults you in nearly every other one of my sentences. I would sooner hit you over the head for being sentimental than I would hug you and despite everything, I'm just as judgmental as my father. I am nowhere near perfect…for anyone."

His jaw was slack as he simply stared at Draco who looked vaguely uncomfortable. "So listen up. I will only say this once. I love you with all your bravado, stupidity and pride. I love the fact that despite what little you have, you would give me it all and more if I asked. But it _annoys_ me when you doubt your self-worth when it comes to me. I will never settle for anything else than what I deserve, got it?"

It took Jacob a moment to lose the dumb expression and then it transformed into something close to pure bliss. Draco nearly groaned, knowing Jacob would be nearly impossible to deal with after this but he suppose it was worth it if it stopped Jacob from being so bloody _annoying_.

The shapeshifter opened his mouth to say something and judging by that grin, something infuriating, when a knock sounded on his door.

"Bye," Draco said, tapping the mirror before pushing the mirror into one of his drawers just as he told whoever was on the other side to enter.

"Father," Draco said. He glanced at his clock. "It's passed one in the morning. Is something wrong?"

"I could ask you the same thing," his father said smoothly. "When I came to your door, I had not expected to see light shining through. Whatever are you doing up? No wonder you have been so tired lately."

"I couldn't sleep," Draco said. "I thought I would read a bit."

"And what book did you intent to pick?" Lucius asked. It was a simple question that sounded almost innocent. Draco wasn't fooled.

"I had thought of glancing through my shelf until I found something that caught my eye for the night."

Lucius stared at him for a long time, searching for something in Draco's gaze and expression. After a moment, Draco glanced away and it seemed that was all his father needed.

"You are still in contact with that boy?"

"I'm sorry?" Draco said, a bemused twang to his voice as he tilted his head. "I don't think I quite understand-"

"Oh stop it, Draco," Lucius said, sighing. "You think me a fool? I've been sneaking behind my parent's back since I was twelve. I had wanted to bring it up during breakfast but I…second guessed myself."

"I really do not know what you are talking about," Draco said. "I have not spoken with Jacob since…" Draco didn't finish. He simply stared, hoping his father would believe him or at the very least, drop the issue.

"Ah," Lucius said. "So if I searched your room, I would not find a letter addressed to him?"

"No," Draco said.

"I wouldn't find a magical artifact for communication?" Lucius pressed.

"No," Draco said, hesitating for only a second.

Lucius looked around the room, his expression slowly darkening. "I came here not to speak about the mongrel," he said, effectively changing the subject and the tension that Draco held in his shoulders started to lessen.

"What did you wish to speak to me about?"

"I had expected to see you asleep; had expected to have to wake you," Lucius explained. "I think it is best if we moved you to another location."

* * *

Yeah, I know. One month late. Good news is that I have Winter break coming soon and so that means free time! YEY

**Next Chapter**: Harry and H talk; Harry returns to Hogwarts; Harry talks with some known Slytherins; A Minister is chosen; Draco pregnancy has hit hard moments and Voldemort furthers his plans with Bella as a tool.

**P.S.**** I have some nice plot bunnies in need of loving homes on my profile near the end! Go check it out, guys! **

**I actually had this done Friday morning but then it took me until now to finish editing it. I've had some school work to do. Anyhow, this isn't really BETAED.  
**


	29. White Heather

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Warning(s):Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Now **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]; Jacob/Draco; Sirius/Remus; Ron/Hermione

**Summary:** Paradise happens with few people; the moment you start _**adding**_ people, that's when paradise starts to crumble and real life kicks in.

**Note:** Always take the time to read my **Ending Notes**. I usually write little comments of importance!

* * *

**Chapter XXIV  
White Heather**  
Protection from Danger

* * *

Harry didn't know his surroundings. He felt that he should, as if he had once occupied the very space. Perhaps it was too dark or perhaps his pounding headache simply made it hard to truly concentrate.

"Hello Harry," the voice sounded what he knew his own voice sounded like when he was annoyed, the accent becoming thicker and the pitch just slightly lower. It was sort of like looking into a dusty mirror, the reflection beneath obscured enough that minute details were lost but enough of the image was present that Harry knew he was staring at his own reflection.

"H," Harry guessed. H nodded, his gaze shifting slightly towards the side before they landed on Harry. "I thought we should talk."

"Where are we?"

"You should know it," he said smoothly, looking slightly uncomfortable. "It's yours."

"We're in my head?"

"Technically," he gave a small shrug. "I thought we should talk."

"About what?" Harry said, warily. H moved slightly, a frown marring his features. Harry had never actually _seen_ H before but for some reason, as he watched other fidget slightly, he couldn't help but feel that H use to be more confident, more assured.

"You're afraid of me," Harry said, the words coming out before he could truly think them over but as they filled the air, he realized just how true they were.

"Don't be absurd!" H snapped. "Why would I be afraid of you?"

"You tell me."

H opened his mouth, looking ready to spit fire but such a fierce expression died down almost immediately.

"I want to exist," H said. "I have a _right_ to exist."

"I do too," Harry said, crossing his arms in front of him. "And at the moment, I think existing is more in my favor than yours. I was here first, this body, this mind rightfully belongs to me."

"It's not as if I wish anything against you," H said roughly. "I just- I just think that your friends are being too rash!"

"In what?"

"You're having that- that man enter your mind all the time now!" H snapped. "He's chasing me away! I do not deserve-"

"Shut up," Harry said, promptly. "He just wants to figure out our connection. Relax."

"You think me stupid?" H asked, his fingers twitching although his voice showed none of his nervousness. "I just think that finding a way to destroy me is…"

"What? Ill-advised?" Harry said, sounding almost mocking.

H looked slightly hurt. "You- you should know what I am feeling," H whispered. "That knowledge of how limited, how frail…how disgustingly finite our existence is. Except yours does not hang in another's hands quite as much as mine!"

Harry said nothing for a long while, his gaze drilling into H without any real hesitation or apology. "I'd like to remind you that I have a maniac and his little followers after me."

H gave a dry laugh. "I shouldn't have even bothered," he whispered, seemingly more to himself than to Harry.

"You're so dramatic," Harry said softly, sighing. "I have yet to hear you tell me anything else besides the fact that you want to exist. I already knew that which is why I'm not being overly compassionate right now, boredom tends to make me cranky."

"You're just so funny," H said. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"Something useful," Harry said, "Something new, something important…anything that I haven't heard already. "

H's lips pursed, his eyes shifting towards the ground as his hands fisted, fingers digging into his palms and leaving nail marks. "There is a way, a way to kill Voldemort and help me in the process."

"Oh yeah?" Harry said, a sardonic smile twisting his lips. "And this miraculous method just fell onto your lap, huh?"

"You could say that," H said. He looked even more uncomfortable. "I…was not as honest as I could have been. Not as straightforward."

"And why not?"

He glared. "Because I'm not stupid enough to show my hand to a bunch of blokes who want to off me!"

"Good point," Harry said softly, looking almost amused but such an expression quickly left him. "Well, what is it? And why do you think it's a better option than just…you know…fighting him?"

"Your level of magic is…astounding," H said, looking almost awe-stricken. "I know that for a fact. I doubt even your Headmaster realizes just how _much_ you have. You have more than Voldemort, that's a certainty…"

Harry couldn't quite help the spark of hope that entered his heart at the thought of surpassing Voldemort, of having an advantage. H seemed unwilling to have him happy for long, however.

"However, you are not nearly as powerful as he is."

"You just said-"

"That you have more magic," he interrupted. "And you do. Just like the Headmaster, I doubt Voldemort realizes just how much your magic dwarfs his. But power is not just concerning, in the case of wizards, magic. It has to do with experience, with ambition, guile and above all…ruthlessness, and you, Harry, you are not ruthless."

"You act like I haven't killed before."

"I know you have," H said. "But only when it's either you or that other person, only when their death will save a friend of you. Only when there is no other choice."

"I killed many people that one day," Harry said almost idly. "Just because some tyke threw a rock at me. I couldn't control my magic and I just…"

"It was mostly my fault," H said and that seemed to snap Harry out of the gloom he had begun to enter. "I was in your mind at that time, pulling and tinkering with my control on your magic. Those blackouts you've had? Those moments where it seems like a sudden burden is being draped over you? All of that…that was me. My fault. So stop blaming yourself for the death of people you barely glanced at, for people who-"

"-Mattered!" Harry yelled. "They fucking _mattered_! That's why I blame myself. It was my magic, my control that-"

"But because of _me_," H said. "What? Did you honestly think that a simple rock triggered it? Yeah, you were upset and it hurt, but that level of discomfort and annoyance would not have triggered such an explosion. Never, alright?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, looking ready to yell but H didn't give him the opening.

"That's not important right now!" H stressed. "What is important is that Voldemort still has many advantages over you. You've been training for two years; he's been doing it for decades. I'm not saying that you beating him is impossible but it would not be smart to put all of your bets into somehow hitting him the Killing Curse before he manages to hit you with it."

"I'm alive so far."

"Because of luck, because he's underestimated you. Because you were panicky and even then, your magic reacted, trying to protect you. Truthfully, you have a much bigger shot than anyone to succeed and it's true, you are the one destined to defeat him, but don't you think it would be wise to have more than one plan ready?

Harry crossed his arms in front of him. "Well, talk."

H looked almost surprised, but then he gave a small smile that Harry found disturbing for it was a smile Harry had seen himself wear sometimes when he would look away from the source of his amusement and catch a glimpse of his own reflection.

"It would give me my own body," H said softly. "And it would rid you of Voldemort- permanently."

"Get on with it!"

"You have to trick him into giving up his body," H said. "And when it is vacant, I will take it."

Harry blinked. "Wow, is that all," Harry grumbled, tilting his head. Yet he looked pensive for a moment before it turned into a look of suspicion. "How do you propose I trick him out of his own body? Is that even possible?"

"Possible…just bloody difficult," H said. "At least, I assume. But I know Voldemort's mind…it is not nearly as attached to his body as it once was when he was human."

"How would you know that?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. "You only started to really gain your own mind not too long ago. You were separated from Voldemort long before he came back less-than-human."

Harry watched H shift, his almost bright attitude gone and replaced by such reluctance that Harry knew whatever the other figure was about to say would be more than a little…annoying.

"I…have not been fully forthcoming when it concerns my connection with Voldemort. It is true that we are no longer connected, not like how you and he are, but I have been…hijacking your connection for some time now. He no doubt knows there is something amiss but it's doubtful he knows of my existence."

"Let me get this straight, you've been using my connection with Voldemort to what, _spy on him_?"

"You could say that," H said slowly. "The wall protecting your mind acts as a shield; it blocks the connection from fully…well…_connecting_ with your mind. I simply go to where it's basically leeching at the wall and force myself into his mind…"

"Huh."

"He fears this bond," H said. "Truly fears it. He believes it will be his downfall and because of his bond, he won't kill you. Not yet."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "I doubt he'll hesitate-"

"He fears that killing you would hurt him through the bond. That is why during the battle at Forks, he did not contribute, did not fight you. He can bullshit it all he likes, you can analyze until you're dizzy, but the bottom line is…he's afraid."

"So you want me to essentially scare him into giving up his body so that you can then grab a hold of it."

"There must be a way," H stressed. "For over a decade he was simply mind and shadow. He transferred himself into a new body then had one created for himself. It must be possible! I-"

"Enough," Harry said, rubbing his temples. "God, I'm getting a headache. No, that's not right. I already have a headache. My headache is just worsening."

"Will you at least think about what I have told you?" H said, looking almost panicked before it turned into anger. "At least look into another way of fighting him?"

Harry was silent for a long time. "Why the sudden change of heart? I thought you tolerated Voldemort."

"Out of everyone," H said softly, turning his gaze to somewhere over Harry's shoulder. "You are the only one who would allow me to live. Voldemort will never allow that. _Never_."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, to ask and interrogate but then the world around him seemed to be fading away and even H seemed surprised.

* * *

When Harry woke up, it was to grey eyes gazing down at him. He noticed blonde hair the moment he noticed the color of the eyes and so it took him a moment to realize it was not Draco waking him up but in fact Lucius Malfoy.

Harry jerked slightly away, for some reason grabbing the covers and pulling them up further, covering his clothed form as he sat up in his bed. "Mr. Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I must speak to you," Lucius said softly.

"And so you decided to just enter my room at-" Harry glanced at the clock near his bed, "Six in the morning to have a little chat with me?"

"Not a chat," Lucius said. "And I thought it best if I spoke to you before the others woke. It deals not with them ."

Harry sighed. "I've had enough riddled conversations for one day, Mr. Malfoy," Harry said. "Get on with it, yes?"

"It concerns your side of the Oath."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Are you seriously stalling? _What is it, Mr. Malfoy_."

"I want Draco to stay here," Lucius said bluntly. "While you attend Hogwarts he shall be under the care of whoever stays here and a house-elf of the Malfoy's."

"I…what?" Harry said, looking up at the Malfoy Senior tiredly. "I thought you wanted him to stay at the Malfoy Manor? Away from, well, everyone?"

"I did…I do," Malfoy said. "But being a good father is knowing what is best for one's child. The Dark Lord has been doing inspections in other Death Eater houses. He does not call them that and all he does is have a cup of tea with his host but that basted vampire pet of his goes with him, sniffing around. He will eventually reach me. I cannot possibly risk him finding Draco, especially in his condition."

"Ok," Harry said. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"You…that's it?" Lucius said, sounding almost suspicious.

"What, you expected an Inquisition?" Harry asked. "You thought I would decline having Draco here?"

"Not many…enjoy my son's company. I simply thought…" Lucius shrugged.

"There you go again, thinking Draco's a replaceable pawn," Harry dryly. "Like I said, he's welcome any time."

Lucius was still staring at him and Harry, his patience gone, said, "Mr. Malfoy, I'm faltered and everything but…" he did an exaggerated motion with his hand and Harry's expression must have shown his annoyance for the wizard gave a solemn nod.

"I apologize. It is rather early," he mused. "Have a good day, Mr. Potter."

"You too," Harry grumbled. He watched the blonde leave and only when the door closed behind him did Harry fall back against the mattress. He closed his eyes before digging his palms into his eyes and rubbing in an attempt to settle his racing thoughts.

He wasn't sure what to do about H. He didn't know what to do about Umbridge, the election for new Minister, Voldemort becoming bolder…and now Lucius and Draco.

"Fuck, fuck, fucking all fucks of the fuckable and just plain fucks!" he grumbled before taking a deep breath. "Find my center…my center…bad thoughts are not allowed in my center…and…bad leaving…calm thoughts, calm…calm…" Harry grabbed one of the pillows, pulled it over his head and screamed until his throat hurt, until his lungs burned from the lack of air and even then he held it tightly against his face, taking it away only when he was too close to passing out.

He took a deep breath, relished how it felt in his lungs and for some reason, his thoughts went to Edward. Did it feel like this for him at any point? Maybe when he finally sunk his teeth into his prey after a long wait?

He wasn't quite sure when he fell back asleep, only that one minute he was dazedly listening to a person breathing –he assumed it was himself- and then suddenly, he was facing H once more.

H seemed almost annoyed, his arms crossed in front of him while his feet tapped at the floor. "As if that couldn't have waited until you were awake!" he sneered. "You better watch out, Mr. Malfoy might make it a habit of visiting you at inappropriate hours."

"I thought we were done talking," Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"No," H said. "We are not."

* * *

When Draco woke up that morning, late and feeling like his body weighed at least a hundred pounds heavier, the last thing he cared to do was leave the warm nest of this comforter. But then he felt his stomach tighten until it became painful and for a long moment, he couldn't move, his legs and arms feeling suddenly strained and stretched.

He let out a whimper, his hand pressing against his stomach the moment he was able to control his limbs once more.

It had never hurt this bad before, he realized as the pain slowly dissolved. He waited until it was truly gone before he pushed himself towards the edge of his bed and sat, his feet touching the rug near the edge of his bed.

His stomach gave a powerful lurch and then he was sprinting towards the bathroom, barely making it before he deposited his last meal into the toilet.

He hated the sound of vomiting, he doubted there was anyone that particularly liked such a sound, but now, just the sound of food being forced up his esophagus and passed his tongue made him want to vomit even more. Worse yet, it all made him feel so utterly helpless.

It was times like this that Draco wished he had castrated Jacob like he had threatened to do so more times than he cared to count. Just thinking about the overzealous pup made Draco want to hit something.

When he was finished, his stomach just barely settled, he stood up and walked towards his sink once he flushed away the evidence of his morning sickness. He splashed his face with lukewarm water, sipped a bit and gargled some of the taste from his tongue.

He had just started to brush his teeth when his stomach tightened once more, his knees nearly buckling underneath him. He hissed, his hold on his toothbrush tightening for a second. "How the fuck do women deal with this," he growled, pressing down at his stomach in an attempt to ease the spasms of pain. "I mean every month, are you kidding me? No wonder they're so freakin' temperamental." he looked himself in the mirror as he continued to pat his stomach. "Kid, you're starting to annoy the heck out of me."

It was obviously Jacob's child. Too troublesome…too active and…

He spat out the rest of the paste with a little more passion than was strictly necessary, trying to stop his thoughts from landing on Jacob.

They hadn't spoken in nearly four days. Not since that night his father had said he needed to leave. He wasn't give any more information except it wasn't safe. Safe from what? From who? Or was his father just lying? Draco wasn't naïve enough to think his father wouldn't lie to him. The man would, had lied to him.

There was a sudden knock on his bathroom door, almost tentative in its noise. "Draco, are you in there?"

"Just a moment," he said as he finished up, taking a moment to gather his bearings before he opened the door and walked out. "Good morning father," he said.

"Draco," he said with a simple nod. "Are you feeling alright?"

"My throat feels like I've been drinking gravel for the past two weeks," he started, "My back is killing me, my stomach is set between cramping and lurching my past meals and I seriously believe the kid thinks my organs are his toys."

His father seemed rather surprised by his words or perhaps more by his tone. "So no, father, I'm not feeling alright."

Lucius was quiet for a bit, his gaze unwavering. Draco would have felt slightly unease if he didn't feel so horrible. He took a deep breath, his gaze falling towards the bed for a moment before it returned to his father once more.

"I'm sorry to hear that, son," Lucius said softly. "The Healer is here to see you. Do you think you are up to it?"

"Whatever," he said, knowing he was being insolent and not quite caring. His father didn't even blink at his comment, already walking to the door while Draco walked back towards bed.

The Healer looked nothing like Draco expected. He had pale green eyes and black, short hair. He stood at medium height but he was nearly as thin as a rail with his clothes stressing his lack of overall mass.

He took in all of Draco, his gaze mostly impassionate, only a flicker present when his eyes landed on Draco's stomach. "How far along are you?" he asked, his voice soft.

Draco pretended to think. "Well, we're nearly in September, correct? I placed conception around the first week of May…" he glanced at his father. "Perhaps even the second."

"Hm," the Healer mumbled. "So about four months? You are a bit small." He sat near the edge of Draco's bed, close enough to where Draco was leaning against the headboard to touch him if he needed to. His hand reached out towards Draco, stopping a few inches from Draco's stomach. "May I?"

"Knock yourself out," Draco grumbled.

He expected the touch but it still startled him, the Healer's hand warm even through Draco's shirt. It instantly reminded him of Jacob.

"I apologize," The Healer said. "My father's species is known for their high temperature."

"It's fine," Draco said. "I'm use to it."

"Oh?" the man said, his hand shifting slightly and adding more pressure in a manner that seemed almost random to Draco.

"…The father…he has an unnatural high temperature."

"Is he human?" he asked.

"Yes," Draco grumbled, feeling slightly offended. "Of course. He's a shifter, however-" The healer's hand was just underneath his ribs on his right side, his fingers pressing down slightly and Draco let out a small hiss of pain.

"Does that hurt?"

"No, I'm making this face because I'm contemplating my existence," Draco said, letting his usual bit color his words.

"Draco," Lucius said softly from where he sat near the bed. "Do not be rude."

"It is alright," the healer said, retracting his hand away. "I was simply making sure there was no problem with the boundary containing the child."

"Is there any problem?"

"Not so much a problem as a…dilemma," he whispered. Lucius leaned towards them, his expression not showing his sudden worry.

"When I first saw you, I had thought you too small for a four month pregnancy. Male ones tend to show sooner than with woman. The child is not growing as he should."

"I'm eating right!" Draco snapped. "And doing all I was instruct-"

"I'm not saying this is your fault," the healer interrupted. "I think it is the child's magic. It is growing faster than it should and it is affecting his growth."

"Magic grows alongside the physical," Lucius grumbled. "How can you say the baby is undernourished but not magically-"

"Apologizes," the healer interrupted, gently and with a simple tilt of his head. Not many made it a habit of interrupting Lucius Malfoy but this Healer did not seem too concerned about it, giving a half-believable apology. "I do not mean to alarm you. I believe it might have to do with the father."

"Jacob?"

"If that is his name," the healer said smoothly. "You said he was a shapeshifter? Is that all? And what type? From where?"

Draco knew why he asked such questions. Describing someone as a shapeshifter was truly a rather generic term, nearly as generic as calling a person human. There were various types of shapeshifters, even werewolves were ones technically. Depending on the shapeshifters' heritage and homeland, they differed quite a bit.

"From America, Native American to be exact."

"Ah," he said softly, looking almost amused. "Let me guess, the Quileute tribe."

"Nice guess."

"They are the few shapeshifters who are native to America. I came across some a few decades ago."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You barely look over thirty, Healer…"

"Gray," he answered smoothly. "Dorian Gray, and I'm reaching my sixtieth year this December."

"You look good for your age then."

"My people tend to," he answered with a sly smile. "In any case, with the Quileute tribe, at least with those who carry the trait of shifting, have concentrated amounts of magic in their blood. The boundary containing the child is of your magic. Your magic is trying to contain the child's magic which although weaker, is also foreign."

"What should we do?"

"Is the father available?"

"Depends," Lucius said before Draco could speak.

"On what, if I may ask?"

"Whether Draco's life is at stake or not," Lucius said, his lips curling slightly in distaste. "I will swallow my…feelings for the boy if there is no other choice."

"It would be easier, perhaps," Gray said. "for Draco's magic to accept the child's foreign magic if the father is with him during the pregnancy, but if not, I am available for alternative therapies that will allow Draco's magic to at the very least tolerate the differences."

"We'll go with the alternative choice then," Lucius said, ignoring Draco's look of disappointment. It only flashed in his son's eyes for a moment but it was enough time for Lucius to catch it.

Gray gave a simple nod. "Alright," he said. He turned towards Draco. "My specialty lies with these alternative therapies. Pregnancies of magical creatures are always trickier than with muggles, I believe, especially with males. There are many things that could go wrong and I am proud to say that my…ability deals with these instances."

Draco looked down at his hands for a moment. "Is he…healthy?"

"I need to do a more thorough diagnosis," Dorian said. "What I had just done was simply feel your magic."

"Nifty," Draco said softly.

Gray gave a small hum. "It is all I can do really. Feel magic…_manipulate_ it within others. I do not have my own resource." He turned towards Lucius. "I apologize for my boldness, sir, but perhaps it would be best if you stepped out for a moment? Give young Mr. Malfoy here a bit of privacy?"

Lucius looked as if he wanted to protest but then he glanced towards Draco, saw how his son looked at him with an almost pleading expression, and he nodded. "I will be outside if you need me."

The two waited until the older Malfoy left before they turned their gaze to one another.

"Now then," Dorian began. "I have always believed in having a close relationship with my patients. If they do not trust me, then they do not confide in me and as the Healer, I need my patients to confide in me. So…" he titled his head slightly. "I need you to understand something. I take my work very seriously; I take the oath I pledge very seriously. You are not the first and you will certainly not be the last heir I am charged to discreetly take care of. I already made an oath of privacy with your father and I will do one with you. Afterward, you will tell me everything you know of this Jacob boy, for I have a feeling you see him in a better light than your father."

Draco stared at the Healer for a long time, his gaze searching. He couldn't quite put his finger on why the Healer seemed like someone he could trust, at least with his condition, but he assumed it was because Dorian Gray was experienced.

Draco took a small breath before he extended his hand into the air, his palm facing Dorian. Dorian touched his own palm against Draco, giving a small smirk. "I do vow on my skill, blood and character. Our time spent is forever between us, between us until the given consent."

* * *

Harry had never felt this happy on his way to Hogwarts. Perhaps his first year could rival it but perhaps not, perhaps falling just a little short. He had missed Hogwarts, had missed the train ride, the robes and the sound of King's Cross right before boarding. He had missed it all.

He was just in the middle of reading _The Tales of Snake_, a journal many experts suspected was one of Salazar Slytherin's, although some thought it too…mild to be the property of the rather controversial wizard. Harry personally thought it was Slytherin's but for the life of him, couldn't explain why.

It had been a present from Lucius Malfoy, he still grinned whenever he thought of the man's proper manner when he handed out the journal to Harry. To think, the man would rather give him a gift than bother finding one measly joke to tell him.

He had just reread the same paragraph for the fourth time (he was pretty good at reading books from different eras but this journal seemed more like stream of consciousness than anything else) when he heard the yelling outside the compartment.

It was mostly Ron followed by a familiar voice –cold and rigid- and then Hermione trying to stop the fighting and just like that, Harry knew his peace was over.

He closed the book, deciding he would give it another shot some other time and then opened the door to the sight of Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott with Ron and Hermione standing as if to prevent their entrance.

"Uh…yes?" he said, not sure what else he should be saying.

"Call your dogs off, Potter," Zabini said. "We need to talk to you."

"What do you gotta say, huh, Zabini?" Ron asked.

"Is your name Potter?" the Slytherin snapped, his hands curling into fist. "I didn't think so."

"Ron, honestly-"

"Look," Nott interrupted. "We're not here to fight, at least I am not. Blaise and I simply wish to talk to Potter about Draco. That is all."

Ron opened his mouth to say something, no doubt cutting, but Harry interrupted. "Fine."

Ron looked at him with such betrayal that Harry felt a pang of guilt, but he pushed it aside. He had gotten use to defending Draco against others who would in turn look at him as if he was betraying them by siding with the blonde. It didn't feel good, but it was usually the right thing to do.

He gave his two friends a small smile. "Don't worry about me. You two are probably still not finished with your prefect duties."

"No, we're not," Hermione said, her hand grasping Ron's. "Let's go, Ron. Harry's a big boy."

"But-"

Her glare silenced him immediately and Harry watched them go, wondering if they realized how much they resembled an old married couple.

"Did they get married and the news not reach the press?" Blaise said dryly, his gaze shifting from the two retreating Gyffindors to Harry.

Harry didn't answer, instead stepping aside to make room for the two Slytherins to enter the compartment. They did, Zabini with a sarcastic comment that had Harry barely holding back an eye roll.

"What can I help you with gentlemen?"

"How is Draco?"

"I have not seen him in weeks," Harry said smoothly, not bothering to deny or reflect. He knew Zabini and Theodore Nott could be trusted…when it concerned Draco. But there were still things that were solely Draco's business.

"Why is he no longer with you? He sent us each two letters throughout the summer, asking for us not to contact him, saying he was in hiding and not with you. Why wasn't he with you?"

"If he didn't say, then I don't really think it's my place to tell you," Harry replied with a small shrug.

"We're worried about him," Theo said. "We just want to make sure he is alright."

"Draco was supposed to arrive at…well…" Harry gave a cheeky grin. "-my home sometime today. I left before he arrived, so I'll have to wait until I get in contact with…someone to see if he's there."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Nice censoring."

"Draco trusts you, so that gives you some trust from me, but not enough that I'm going to develop loose lips."

Zabini looked as if he wanted to say something but Nott spoke before the other Slytherin could. "I feel as if I should warn you, Potter," Theodore said softly. "Hogwarts is not quite as you left it. Politics has reached its grates. Dumbledore does not have nearly as much sway within those doors as he once did, so I would advise you to…behave, or at least not get caught."

"Sure," Harry said, trying to give a cheeky grin.

"I am serious," Nott said, looking somewhat confused at Harry's almost blasé behavior. "Especially with the new Minister."

"Scrimgeour seems like a nice fellow," Harry said nonchalantly. If there was one thing he learned from the Malfoys and Snape, it was that oversharing usually came back to bite you in painful places.

"A self-righteous asshole actually," Blaise said, sneering. "He doesn't trust anyone, not Dumbledore, not the officials in the Ministry…not even the Boy-Who-Lived. He's going to want to fight the Dark Lord his way…not your way. Trust me…he's a hard man to work for."

"I think I can handle him."

"Perhaps," Theodore whispered. "But I think just a bit naïve of you…"

"Gee, thanks-"

"But you will not be able to sway Umbridge. She will be a problem."

"Even I think she's a bit…unstable," Zabini admitted, "And that's comparing her to my mother."

"We'll deal with her."

"She just finished passing a rather harsh anti-werewolf act just this morning; poor Mr. Lupin," Zabini mused coolly and Harry was having a hard time figuring out if the boy was being mean or if he truly did feel bad for their old professor.

He didn't ask.

"Sirius will deal with that," Harry said softly. "He's not going to let anything bad happen to Remus."

Zabini's smirk was rather jagged and it reminded Harry of Draco's expression whenever he was about to say something particularly nasty, something he knew would hurt Harry or destroy a delusion and was just too tired or too angry to care. "I hope you realize by this point, it's all going to get a lot worse before it gets any better."

* * *

Harry didn't waste much time replying the conversation he had with the two Slytherins to his two best friends once they came back from their prefect duties. However, he had yet to tell them about Draco Malfoy's condition, feeling it wasn't quite his place and so he grossed over Draco's..."absence", their expressions saying they knew he was leaving something out but were willing to let it slide.

"They have a point," Ron said grudgingly, crossing his arm. He looked almost thoughtful for a moment. "Everything's hitting the shitter at the moment, mate. The Ministry is still a bit scrambled even with a new Minister, or maybe because of it. Dumbledore's always busy and well…"

Harry nodded, knowing Ron enough to know what he wasn't saying. Harry pursed his lips for a moment, his fingers flexing. "H contacted me," Harry admitted. He hadn't told them that day he woke up, even though they had been at the house, asking if he was alright. He had just said he hadn't slept right. Technically...not a lie.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yep," Harry said and then proceeded to inform them of what H said.

"You trust him?" Ron asked, sounding slightly incredulous once Harry finished.

"About as far as I could throw him," he said with a small snort. "And seeing as he's not corporeal, it's a hard task."

"But…?" Hermione prompted.

"I think he sorta…wants to help. No doubt for completely selfish reasons but…"

"You think there's merit to his plan?"

"He doesn't really even have a plan," Harry said with a grumble. "Basically, his plan consists of telling me to use Voldemort's fear of our bond against him. Somehow get him to vacate his body so that H can then pluck himself in there. I don't even see how any of that is possible."

"Have you talked to Dumbledore about H? To Professor Snape? _Anyone_?"

"This last month has been hectic. Sirius is barely around anymore, always at the Ministry working against Umbridge. I think I only saw Snape once in all of August and that was before H talked to me. Dumbledore pops in and out just enough to see if I'm still kicking. They have enough to worry about."

Hermione looked almost thoughtful. "You know, I don't think what H wants is technically possible…but I think he's on the right track."

"Meaning…?"

Hermione glanced between Ron and Harry. "There are moments when our souls- our very being leaves our bodies. In death for example, but that's only one form of an out-of-body experience. Even if we somehow manage to trick Voldemort to leave his body, what would stop him from entering once more and just…kicking H out?"

"Not sure."

"Well, if you want to go ahead with this plan-"

"I never said I did!"

"-I think you should have another chat with H. We need more information," Hermione continued over Harry's comment. "I have the feeling that we're going to end up fighting him but maybe…maybe we can end it differently…?"

Harry knew Hermione hadn't meant for her sentence to end like a question. But it did. He didn't try to answer or even comment on Hermione's words however because Hermione was right. They needed more information; they needed to know what Voldemort was planning, what H was planning.

They needed a freakin' mind reader.

* * *

"If only you were a boy," Voldemort mused sadly, his grip on her chin. "I wouldn't be nearly as hesitant."

"What's the matter," James chortled from where he leaned against a far wall, "You never felt just a bit curious?"

"No," the Dark Lord said softly, "Have you James?"

The vampire didn't reply but the smirk didn't fall from his lips, even as he turned towards Victoria and allowed the kiss she planted on his lips.

They were all in the library, the two vampires having interrupted the Dark Lord's reading with the escorting of a very dirty and very tired Bella Swan.

"Did you go through dig yourself here, my dear?" the Dark Lord had asked, not the least bit surprised she had arrived. He had been leaving hints in her mind how to reach him. He was curious how she arrived however.

"Something like that," she had said.

His curiosity had not died then but he had let the subject drop, his attention on her mind and how the seed he had planted inside her was growing, how the connection just seemed to grow and morph into something so beautiful…so like his own bond with Potter, it nearly made him gleeful. It was when he realized just how…lovely the development was going that he had felt a spark of disappointment at her gender.

"I like being a girl," Bella said softly, her doe-like eyes looking up at him with a certain nervousness that Voldemort found twistingly amusing.

"I'm sure you do," Voldemort said, tapping her cheek with his palm. "Don't worry, you're just going to help me work out some…kinks."

"How?"

"Simple," Voldemort said, grinning. "You're going to let me in."

She stared at him with confusion but then it was as if something shot into her through her eyes. It drove deep into her mind, slicing away at her without any real hesitation until it reached deep inside her. She couldn't scream, couldn't even move a single muscle or inch of her body.

But even this, she could deal if this is what he wanted. He needed her and above all else, she wanted to be useful.

* * *

**Please take a moment to read the following notes****! They're pretty important, especially if anyone's confused with Voldemort's plans. **

**Next Chapter**: Harry manages to have Edward arrive at Hogwarts but the visit ends horribly when Umbridge makes a special appearance and not alone. Plus, Draco isn't feeling any better, although truly not much worse, and Voldemort has decided the Malfoy heir could very well be an important tool to his plans…if only he could find him.

**Note**: I made a mistake last chapter; I had titled the last chapter as "Chapter XVIII". That was incorrect and I have fixed it. It was suppose to be "Chapter XXIII". I must have accidently looked at 's chapter numbering and not my own.

**Some clarification with Voldemort's plan**: Basically, Voldemort wants to understand how the bond between him and Harry work. He, at first, wondered if he could "transform" it into something close to what he had with the Vessels, but then decided against it. With Bella, he initially wanted to toy with her, but then he realized how "special" her mind was and how the manipulation he did on her mind had morphed and created a self-growing bond between the two similar to that of a Vessel and master but also a lot like the one he has with Harry. He wants to experiment with his bond with Bella to see if he can find a solution for the bond with Harry. He's even willing to obtain another body (through ritual, potion, whatever it takes really) which isn't ever really good because the more he changes himself, he looser the "glue" between his mind/soul and his body becomes.

Make any sense whatsoever? He does plan on taking over the Wizarding World and his plans do not diverge much form the canon except at the moment, he's obsessed with the bond so that's what he's focusing on right now but soon you'll be seeing the changes in the Ministry and you'll see an attack on…well…blank.

**The future of this story**: I've been thinking this through, doing a bit of an edited outline, and I've come to realize that this story is not too far from being finished. Some major things are gonna happen soon, quickly and unlike in the canon, not at the end of the school year. Anyhow, **I promise I'm not trying to rush/compact events in** but there is also no real need to drag things along; Voldemort is almost ready to start his attack after all. He's been gathering his army although his main concern has shifted to the bond between him and Harry. Do not worry, Harry will be preggies before the end of this story! Once Voldemort attacks and Harry defeats him (sorry to spoil it but was there really any doubt that Harry would?) the gang will have other troubles (like the Volturi) but that will not be featured here in Twilight Bloom but in Snapshots of Reminiscing as (long) one-shots.

**UNBETAED**


	30. Zephyrflower

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Warning(s):Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Now **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]; Jacob/Draco; Sirius/Remus; Ron/Hermione

**Summary:** Paradise happens with few people; the moment you start _**adding**_ people, that's when paradise starts to crumble and real life kicks in. Harry and Draco will have to face the Dark Lord in their own way, in similar…conditions.

**Note:** Always take the time to read my **Ending Notes**. I usually write little comments of importance!

* * *

**Chapter XXV  
Zephyr-flower**  
Expectation

* * *

"And so you thought to inform me of this…two weeks into the term," Dumbledore concluded with an almost passive expression. "Not immediately after the incident but after many weeks have passed?"

"When you put it that way…" Harry said, his gaze on Dumbledore's table. "I…I was planning on telling you…just…"

"Just what, Harry?"

"Everyone's had other things to deal with!" Harry said, sighing. "Sirius, Remus…the whole Order, especially you! I just didn't want to add any more to the load."

"I know you had good intentions, Harry," Dumbledore said. "But this was something we should have been made aware of. H contacting you and proposing new information, a new strategy; it is something of great importance!"

"I know!" Harry said, "I'm sorry."

Dumbledore looked as if he wasn't quite sure what to say. He gave a nod a moment later. "I am assuming you have…an idea to add to this?"

"I think Edward could help."

Dumbledore blinked. "Harry-"

"H always answers when Edward calls," Harry said quickly, "And he'll know what H is thinking. That's what we need. I don't trust him on his word."

"Harry…" Dumbledore started, "You realize what you ask of me? To allow a vampire into Hogwarts?"

"He's my boyfriend!" Harry said. "He won't do anything!"

"I am sure Mr. Cullen would behave with upmost reservation and class," the Headmaster said. "But at the moment, the Ministry is zeroing in on dark creatures. If Edward was to be seen without any proper notification to them…"

"Then I can meet him in Hogsmeade," Harry said. He was frowning, his confusion and displeasure of Dumbledore's words evident.

"Most unwise," Dumbledore pointed out. "At the moment, there are very few we can trust. I had been planning on speaking to you about leaving the castle. I- the Order and I think it is best if you do not, at least not right now."

"But-"

"Harry, please do not argue with us on this," Dumbledore said, looking older than he usually did. "The Ministry has started…patrolling Hogsmeade frequently and the number of Tom's spies continue to grow."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, anything but then it closed with a small click of his teeth. Dumbledore had a point. "I still think Edward speaking to H would be a good idea, Headmaster."

"And this would have nothing to do with the fact that you miss him?"

"Well, I do miss him," Harry said. "But that doesn't take away from the fact that he can help. H is afraid of Snape. He'll hide if he tries anything and no offense, sir, but I'd rather have him in my head than you."

"My subtlety is somewhat lacking…" Dumbledore mused, tugging at his beard in thought.

"It's not that per se," Harry said slowly. "It's just…well, it's sort of like when I focus and try to see magic. I catch of glimpse of you and I get a headache. You enter my mind and I feel like someone is trying to push a wand through my ears."

"I'm sorry, my boy," Dumbledore said, looking rather surprised at the news. "Why did you never say anything?"

"Well, you hardly do it," Harry said, grinning, "And you're usually gone quick enough that it doesn't hurt _too_ badly. But how about it, professor? Maybe we could have Edward meet me at the Shrieking Shack?"

Dumbledore looked down at his hands, his look one of deep concentration. "And how do you suppose he get there?"

"Uh…" He knew it would be a bit of trouble having Edward come through Hogsmeade and he certainly couldn't fly on a broom. He had thought of actually, "Floo? I thought maybe he could use yours…?" Harry's voice became very small at the end, his hand scratching the back of his head. "No…?"

"Fine," Dumbledore said, "But let us keep this as quiet as possible. I will contact Mr. Cullen to be prepared to arrive here at four, Saturday."

Harry waited until he was outside Dumbledore's office to give a small jump of joy.

* * *

Edward had not heard from anyone of the Wizarding kind in two weeks and his family was reaching their end of their patience. So of course they were all very happy when they received word from Dumbledore himself through a letter that Edward's assistance was needed.

Edward tried not to dwell on the reason why Harry himself had not simply contacted him. He tried concentrating on schoolwork that he had done so many times he could no doubt teach it better than the teachers themselves. He helped Yves with his latest art project that consisted of a few mural paintings in Forks and even volunteered over at the hospital for most of Friday.

He was ready to depart by seven and already making a dent on the floor by eight-thirty in the morning.

"Do you know how hard it is to get scuff marks off wooden floors?" Yves snapped, his gaze shifting from the charcoal portrait he was doing of Carlisle. "Stop pacing!"

"I'm nervous," Edward admitted.

"I can tell," Yves said with a small huff before he turned towards the wall he was using as his canvas. He frowned suddenly. "Do you think I should make the eyes a bit bigger?"

"And make him look like a bug?" Edward grumbled, not even bothering to glance towards where Yves stood. "It looks fine."

Yves didn't seem to notice Edward's general lack of attention, already humming a tone as he continued with his drawing. "You need to stop worrying so much, Edward," Yves said with a small sigh. "You're going to develop ulcers."

"I can't."

"Can't stop worrying or can't develop ulcers?"

"Both."

"You'll develop ulcer-like symptoms," Yves said with a simple shrug. "And Carlisle won't be able to help. You should have gone hunting with the others."

"I'm fine."

"You're pushing your luck," Yves said. "Especially if you're going to be around these wizards."

"I've gone longer without feeding."

Yves was silent for a moment, his head turning to look at Edward with a pointed look. "We all have good self-control, doesn't mean we should press our luck."

Edward opened his mouth to retort, but he heard the familiar crack of a wizard apparating and he was towards the door before a normal human could blink.

The Headmaster truly looked his age, was the first thing Edward noticed. His face seemed to hold more wrinkles than the last time Edward saw him, his posture a bit more tired and his gaze holding less twinkle.

"My boy," the aged man said with a small smile. "It has been a while since we have had the pleasure in speaking to one another."

Edward nodded. "It has."

Dumbledore simply continued to smile. "Well, if you are ready…? We mustn't keep Harry waiting. He is not known for his patience." The comment was said with plenty of warmth and humor and Edward gave a small laugh, the thought of Harry, impatient and tapping his foot entering his mind.

Edward glanced over his shoulder towards where he knew Yves now stood. "I'll be back soon, alright?"

"Be careful," Yves said, glancing at Dumbledore over Edward's shoulder before he turned and walked back towards where he had his art waiting.

"Shall we?"

Edward nodded, already grabbing hold of Dumbledore's extended arm. He didn't like apparating, he knew that much. But it was a small sacrifice for the profit of seeing Harry once more.

They arrived on a similar doorstep, the usual lack of attention that seemed to surround any form of magic evident as normal people walked passed them, seemingly unaware of the two males that had just appeared out of thin air.

"We will floo to my office where Harry will be waiting. I have asked him to take his Invisibility Cloak as he leaves the school ground."

"For his protection?"

"Amongst other things," Dumbledore said softly as he entered the familiar house, Edward following slightly behind.

"It seems deserted," Edward commented, not quite sure what else to say.

"We have been busy…" Dumbledore said softly, looking almost solemn. "The Ministry has had its problems recently and well…Voldemort is a slippery enemy."

Edward didn't bother to answer, didn't bother to anything else at all as he followed the aged wizard towards the fireplace and through it. They appeared inside a room he had never once been in, their surroundings bizarre.

He noticed Harry almost immediately and his arms were around the wizard before he could truly process Harry's image. He heard Harry's laugh, felt his warmth seep into his skin and barely restrained the small moan that wanted to leave him.

He had missed his mate, had missed the very sight, smell and touch of him. Missed every little detail. Those scarce letters weren't enough. They would never be enough.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and just like that, the moment was gone. They parted with great reluctance, sharing a quick glance of perhaps disappointment before they faced the Headmaster.

"As I told you when I contacted you, Mr. Cullen, we are in need of your help," he said. "I apologize I kept my letter so short."

"No worries," Edward said smoothly. "I am glad to help."

"Good," Harry said. "Because it involves H."

Edward instantly stiffened, his hold on Harry's arm tightening for a moment before it went slack. "I see," he said slowly. "I hope I am not about to be asked to seduce the foreign personality dwelling in my boyfriend's head."

"No," Harry said with a small snort. "But think of it this way, when ever in a normal setting could that be an option?"

"We simply need you to call him forth and read what he is thinking, see if he is telling us he truth. He mentioned once that he would respond if you ever called him."

"I really don't like him," Edward pointed out. "But I will do it. It is of great importance, correct?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said softly, sitting down behind his desk. "I would have liked it if this little…experiment be done here but lately I have had many unexpected guests wishing meetings with me. I cannot risk anyone coming upon you, as it is, I am uneasy with you being here right now."

"So you…wish for me to leave?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "Harry has brought his Invisibility Cloak and he is willing to show you to a location of privacy."

"Alright," Edward said slowly, not quite sure what else to say. He turned towards Harry, surprised to realize he had moved slightly towards one of the chairs in the room. "Here," Harry said, throwing the cloak towards him. Edward easily caught it, his hands disappearing slightly under its wraps.

"What about you?"

"I'm a student," Harry pointed out with a small laugh. "I'm allowed to be here."

He had a point, Edward mused as he draped the cloak over his form, at one point slouching slightly so as to cover the rest of his legs and feet. Harry gave a small wave as goodbye towards the Headmaster before he led Edward out of the room and eventually out of the school.

They walked through the grounds of the school, meeting a few people as they continued, Harry saying only saying hello to a few of them. Edward walked behind him, barely making a sound and grateful for his state as a vampire. They were natural stalkers after all, hardly making a noise even while walking on grass.

Harry walked all the way towards a willow tree that…was moving. Moving not because of the wind but because of…well, it was moving. Edward shouldn't have been nearly as surprised as he was.

Harry looked around them, noticed no one really around and then glanced around the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for a rock," he whispered back. "If I get any closer to this tree, it'll start to whip me. There's a small notch you're suppose to press and it'll calm it down."

Edward shouldn't have asked.

"Got one!" Harry said with a grin as he picked up the rock. He held it in his hand for a moment longer before he threw it down near the trunk of the tree. Edward watched the rock levitate, keeping next to the trunk until it reached what looked like a small hole.

A second later, the tree stopped its swaying. "I'm going to go through that opening right there," he whispered, pointing to the location that Edward had somehow missed. Well, the moving tree was a bit distracting…

"You follow after me once you make sure no one is watching, ok?"

Edward nodded and after a moment, Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm just going to assume you nodded your head."

Edward gave a small hum as his reply. He wondered what it said about his suppose intelligence if he so easily forgot he was invisible. He watched Harry glance around him once more before he slipped into the opening. Edward was quickly behind him, barely giving himself time to pull of the cloak.

"This way," Harry said softly as he grabbed the cloak from Edward and started to fold it over his forearm. Edward was a few steps behind him, the area they were in unnaturally dark considering the time of day. It wasn't long before they where inside what Edward could only assume was a shack or a small house. "Sorry about this," Harry said as they entered a room that had seen better days.

"For what? The lacking in decoration? The smell?" Edward asked dryly.

Harry tried real hard not a smile. "No, for making you go to so much trouble to help me. Everyone is just…jumpy, even the Headmaster."

"It is to be expected," Edward mumbled. "He did not wish me within the school grounds."

"No…he didn't," Harry whispered, looking almost guilty. "The Order is becoming paranoid to say the least. Everyone is constantly looking over their shoulder. Dumbledore seems to think even the portraits aren't to be trusted."

"Are they untrustworthy or is it simply paranoia?"

"A little of both," Harry admitted. "There are portraits here in Hogwarts I'm pretty sure have frames in other places such as the Ministry for example. It's just…I think Dumbledore is almost…lost."

"He seems more weary than lost," Edward said softly. "You must remember he is still human."

"I know," Harry said although for some reason the words didn't sit quite well with him. "It's just hard to see him as such." Harry glanced towards the side before his gaze shifted towards Edward once more. "Is Bella still missing?"

"That was not random in the least," Edward said dryly.

Harry shrugged. "I've been thinking about her, mostly about her connection with Voldemort. Those vampires haven't been around since she disappeared, right?"

"Correct," Edward said. "At least neither we nor the wolves have noticed them since she left. We know for certain they stopped coming around her house two days before she left."

"I haven't asked much about the wolves," Harry said softly, more to himself than to Edward. "They're still keeping civil correct?"

"It seems your kind interference was all that was needed," Edward said with a small, sardonic smile. "They keep to their lands and we keep to ours. Though I think it has more to do with the fact that they have more important, internal affairs to deal with."

"Such as?"

"Jacob," Edward said. "Seems the boy is close to dying of a broken heart." There was a level of irony in Edward's words that would have been mocking if not for his expression that seemed to convey a level of sympathy.

"Please tell me you are joking," Harry said, looking almost as if he was ready to panic. "He can't be that devastated, can he?"

"Oh, he is," Edward said, "It's almost pathetic if it weren't for the fact that I was in about the same state when you left. Actually, it still is pathetic. However, he still seems able to do his patrols and so I think he is not yet at Death's door."

"God," Harry whispered, running his hand through his hair. "Draco is going to go ballistic if something happens to him."

"I'd imagine," Edward said softly, almost looking amused. "Do you think I would be allowed to see it?"

"Oh shush!" Harry snapped. "This is serious."

"So was I."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's get back to why we actually came here for."

"You just ruined the good mood," Edward mumbled but he gave a sigh a second later. "Alright. What do you want me to do exactly?"

"H mentioned how there might be an easier way to defeat Voldemort, use the connection I have against him. I want you to call him and see what he is up to. I know you're good at probing the conversation into the direction needed to read specific information off their heads. Do that."

"Fine," Edward said, crossing his arms in front of him.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"The only way he'd surface is if he's already inside your head listening to your conversation or else my attempt to call him will fall on deaf ears. If he's there, he already knows I want-"

"Just call him!" Harry interrupted, scowling.

"H, I must speak with you," Edward said dryly. He waited a few seconds before saying, "and really, as if he would come after hearing what it is you wanted me to-"

The rush of thoughts hit him with a force that truly still surprised him, even though he had spoken with H once before. It still surprised Edward how fast his thoughts could run, how loud they seemed to shout.

"I will always come if you call me, Edward," H said with a flirtatious smile. "Even if it is an ambush."

"How…kind of you," Edward said, frowning slightly. "Then you realize what I wish from you."

"Yep," H said as he rocked on the back of his feet. "Very sneaky tactic."

"Hm," Edward said, looking for the most part bored. "And yet you are willing?"

"I've thought it over," H said. "I do not like being in Harry's brain, as you know, and I have found myself avoiding entering as much as possible, especially with that wizard giving Harry random mind exams. So imagine my surprise that while I decide to peak into the world of the outside to see if anything interesting has happened, I come across Harry talking to Dumbledore about his little plan."

"Lucky you."

"Sure was," H mused. "I've come to realize I have extraordinary luck. But that's not the point. The point of this is that I started to think after I heard what Harry wanted to do and I realized that Harry is willing to help. He's just…protecting his assets. Very smart, very Slytherin of him, and I can admire that. I admire that very much."

"Is there a point to all of this?"

"Of course!" H said, looking at him amusedly and with a quirk of his lips that spoke of endless patience. Edward felt like he was being patronized. He tried not to let it show how much it bothered him.

"It means he's as honorable as I had thought and that I am willing to share everything I know now."

"Just like that."

"Well, no," H said, frowning suddenly. "I want a kiss from you."

"You're testing me," Edward said, letting something close to a snarl leave him. "And I have had enough of your games."

"Temper temper," H said, wagging his finger in a mocking manner. "It is but a kiss. Once I have that, I'll start talking and all my information will reach the surface of my mind where you'll be able to gobble it all up!"

Edward stood still for nearly a minute, looking as if he had been frozen before he gave a small sigh and the illusion was gone. "Fine," he said. H gave a small squeak of glee as he nearly dashed towards Edward and wrapped his arms around Edward's neck. "Now come on, lover-boy," he whispered, his smirk just as taunting as always.

Edward barely had time to roll his eyes before H leaned forward and crushed their lips together. Edward responded, going through the mechanics of kissing but his usual passion when kissing Harry was not present nor was his usual enthusiasm.

H pulled away with a bit of reluctance but also with a small frown. "Better…" he whispered. "But still not like with Harry."

"Because you aren't him," Edward said slowly, as if he were speaking to one of low intellect. "You never have nor will you ever be Harry. That is why."

H gave a small sigh. "Fine," he said, looking almost solemn as he pulled away from Edward. He took a few steps back, his arms crossing in front of chest.

"When Harry nearly destroyed him, a connection between the two was formed, a mental one you could say. I was transferred to Harry and I was slowly nourished by Harry's mind into a being of intellect," H explained, looking almost lost in thought.

"But for the longest time, Voldemort was just a…ghost of his old self, living off the blood of unicorns and by being a parasite. He finally obtained his own body…with the help of Harry."

Edward remembered Harry speaking about this and he nearly told H this but then a thought flickered to the surface of H's mind and it silenced Edward.

"You know all this, I'm sure," H said. "But what I think no one quite grasps is the fact that Harry's bond with Voldemort is twice-strong. First mentally and then physically. They share not just a mind-link, but in a sense, the same essence. Harry's blood was a key- perhaps _the_ key ingredient in the ritual that gave Voldemort his body back. He realizes this and he knows he is bound to Harry in a way that truly scares him."

"He wants a new body," Edward said, having read the conclusion of H's words.

H nodded. "Yes. He's afraid of the power Harry could wield against his own body, a body Harry helped create and thus has power over. He also worries about this connection. It's truly an odd thing…"

"If he obtains a new body-"

"Theoretically, it would be his to govern. It would not be linked to Harry. However, it's not so easy. The bond with Harry is perhaps the only thing keeping his soul and mind from splitting from his body. His mind and his body have only one thing in common at that moment and that's Harry. If he moves to another body, it's a large possibility that he won't be able to actually stay in there."

"Does he realize this?"

"I'm sure he does," H said with a small shrug. "I think that's why he has Bella."

"He has Bella?" Edward said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's another thing I didn't mention," H said with a small grin. "A while ago it seems he…played around with her mind, altered her thinking… I think he was planning to make her a vessel or perhaps he was just amused and he liked the thought of tinkering with her mind. A bond formed between them, one very similar to the one he has with Harry except…Bella and him aren't really on equal footing like him and Harry are."

"Do you know why?"

"Probably because the bond started off like that of a vessel's except he altered it real soon after it was planted. It wasn't formed in the same way as Harry's, it just simply morphed into something similar. I have a feeling he's going to try and…relocate the bond he has with Harry onto Bella, a girl who is submissive to him. He would have no trouble from her in regards to the bond. He could do whatever he likes and all she would be useful for would be to keep his soul and mind within his new body."

"And how does he expect to obtain a new body?"

"You are aware that there are rituals in which a soul can steal the body of a living, correct?" H asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's very dark, very twisted…very forbidden magic. I don't think it's been done more than three times in the history of magic. He would probably obtain a living person, obliterate their soul and once the body is vacant, enter it."

"You mean he would have to kill the person."

"No," H said. "At least…I'm rather certain. When someone dies, their soul leaves the body, but the body itself is left marked by the soul's departure. The body is branded as the property as the one who has passed. Voldemort won't have that because it could turn into something like his situation with Harry. It is not his own and thus not under his control fully. He would have to obliterate the soul completely, meaning the soul itself wouldn't leave the body…it would just not exist."

"He could do that?"

"The soul is something very precious," H said solemnly. "It's not always clear when you obtain one. For example, I may or may not have one, you perhaps still have yours because although dead, still live. The soul is a very complicated thing, but just like existence, the soul can be obliterated. It can be very easy- through a Dementor's Kiss or very hard, through a ritual. Either way, it's a fate I wouldn't bestow to my worst enemy."

"He'll be looking for a new body," Edward said softly. "And it could be anyone."

"He'll pick someone of great magical strength," H pointed out. "It will not compare to his own, and it doesn't have to. His own magic will be transferred into the new body, after all. But the body must be used to dealing with strong bouts of magic. So, I doubt he'll be picking a female and it'll be someone relatively young, around Harry's age or a bit older. And lastly, it will be someone that is close to Harry."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I know how he thinks," H said softly, looking almost upset over such a fact. "He will take great pleasure in doing such a thing to Harry, into making him fight someone with a familiar face. He's not going to pick someone random off the streets- no. He's going to pick someone who has been a nuisance to him and will be a great lose to Harry."

* * *

"He's being truthful," Edward said the moment he removed the Invisibility Cloak. His gaze shifted from Harry towards Dumbledore. "Although…sly about it. What he said about Voldemort's…predicament and his schemes, those were very true, at least he thinks they are."

"Huh," Harry said. "What do you know…"

"Although," Edward said, his gaze toward a certain trinket behind Dumbledore. "There are some things that are more speculation than truth. Above all else, he wants a body of his own. His knowledge is limited to whatever Harry has learned and he himself has been present to witness…but he also has Voldemort's mind to look through. That's where he learned about the soul ritual…and from there he is making the assumption that it should be possible to somehow give him his own body."

"We're not going to do one of the darkest rituals known to give him a fucking body!" Harry said with a mixture of disbelief and annoyance.

"He doesn't want that," Edward said. "All he is saying is that the technique must exist…that Voldemort has had created himself a body at one point and has even managed to find another ritual that will give him another body."

"So he assumes there must be a ritual that falls somewhere in the middle," Dumbledore concluded, having finished skimming through Edward's mind and the conversation between him and H. "And he hopes that by playing nice with us, we would help him."

"Yes," Edward said. "He's said it before, he doesn't like Harry's head and it seems he likes Voldemort's even less. He's quite a character actually…he withholds and delicately manipulates what he says. But what he said today was the closest to truth he's ever going to get."

"So now I have to worry about a friend of mine being abducted and having their soul destroyed?"

"Well…that was him guessing on his part," Edward said. "He knows Voldemort will be looking for a new body, he saw that within his mind. But he's assuming it'll be someone close to you."

Harry rubbed his temples. "I'm getting a headache."

"Basically," Dumbledore said softly, "There are two key points: Voldemort wants to transfer the bond he has with Harry onto Bella…and he wants a new body that has no connection to Harry. Am I right?"

"In layman's term, yes," Edward said. "It's actually quite a multipart plan he has forming. Does he not realize the more complicated a plan, the more chances there are for failure?"

"You underestimate just how arrogant Voldemort is," Dumbledore said with a small sigh. "Besides, I doubt he realizes the fact that we have a little spy who has access to his mind."

Harry gave a small grin, finding the image that played in his head rather amusing. Dumbledore looked almost amused himself but the moment was suddenly smothered when the fire in the fireplace seemed to burst to life.

Dumbledore gave a small sigh and Edward distinctly heard a curse (too soft for most human hearing) and he knew that there was going to be trouble.

Edward instantly recognized the woman who stepped out of the fireplace, quickly followed by two other men. Her thoughts were the same as they had been during that Summons at the Ministry. She was, without a doubt, a very obsessive, rigid individual who viewed life through black-and-white lenses.

"Harry Potter," she said softly and with a smile that could be described as ugly, "What a pleasure!"

"Sorry I can't say the same," Harry replied curtly.

"Ah," she said and then her gaze fell upon Edward. It was as if she had caught sight of something foul. "What is this creature doing here?" she asked, her glare directed at Dumbledore.

"He was jut leaving," Dumbledore replied smoothly. "He came to lend his expertise about something but-"

"This is a school, Dumbledore!" she snapped. "With children! And yet you allow such a menace to roam free?"

"Does it look like he's roaming free?" Harry asked sarcastically. Edward gave a small sigh, knowing that Harry's comments were only going to anger the woman further. Not that it mattered. She was already psychotic.

"Silence, child!" Umbridge said. "Do you not realize who you are talking to? I am-"

"A fraud," Harry said. "Who's using her unearned position to turn the Ministry into a dictatorship!"

"Harry…" Dumbledore's voice held a warning note to it and Harry nearly bit his tongue off in an attempt to keep quiet.

"Madam," Dumbledore said, turning towards Umbridge. "I was not made aware that you were to visit. What may I help you with? As I said, Mr. Cullen was leaving."

"Oh no!" Umbridge said, her face showing a cruel sort of glee. "He will most certainly not! His kind is not allowed on government and scholarly premises without proper Ministry permission. He will be detained!" She turned towards the two men behind her and gave a sharp nod.

They seemed almost to hesitate before they raised their wand and pointed it towards Edward.

"Now, now, there's no need for that…" Dumbledore said smoothly as he walked towards where Edward was standing. Harry moved so quickly in front of Edward that even Edward was taken aback by his speed.

"You'll lower your wand," he said softly, looking almost dispassionate, "Because I'll guarantee that the first to aim a spell at Edward will have the Boy-Who-Lived as their executioner."

The two men seemed almost to choke on their own spit while Umbridge turned an ugly shade of purple. "HOW DARE YOU!" she shrieked. "You insolent little brat! How dare you!"

"Oh shut up!" Harry snapped, his magic crackling around him. He hated this woman, he truly did. He was tired of her already and he hadn't even known her for that long. "I don't care if I have to go to the Minister himself and beg for you to be pulled out of office. I don't care if I have to go the press, if I have to use my name but I'm going to ruin you! You don't deserve your position and you know what? I'm going to make sure everyone else knows it!"

He was breathing hard and he could just feel his magic starting to slip. Edward's hand fell on his shoulder and it had a calming affect but it wasn't quite enough to quell all of his anger. He wasn't sure why it never occurred to him to use his own power to get rid of Umbridge.

Sirius had told him not to get involved with Umbridge, even Dumbledore had said it would be best if he stayed away from the Ministry at the moment, especially with his love life still being in hot debate. But he couldn't, not when she was still in power.

Why hadn't the Minister gotten rid of her, yet? Dumbledore said he was a good man, although a difficult one. Surely he knew what she was going? The laws she was pushing through?

She looked so shocked, so utterly speechless. Truly, had no one ever spoken to her like this?

"The Minister will hear of this!" she shrieked and it was as if she was too angry to truly remember her previous threats. She was stomping towards the fireplace, the two Aurors following behind her with some reluctance.

Harry got the feeling those two wouldn't do much to save her from a flying curse and he was almost tempted to tested his theories out but she was gone a few seconds later.

"She will be even more unbearable," Dumbledore said with a shake of his head. "She must be dealt with, and soon."

"I want to talk to the Minister."

"No," Dumbledore said. "At least not yet. Let him come to you, Harry, and he will. You mustn't start this…dance with him in the lead."

"But she's becoming a tyrant! She was going to arrest Edward! She's making Remus's life miserable!"

"Yes," Dumbledore said softly, "All that is true. But we cannot rush this, Harry. I know it is hard. Believe me, I wish we could be rid of her this very evening…but we must wait."

"Why?" he asked, confused and upset.

"It won't be long," Dumbledore said and for the first time since Umbridge made her appearance, he gave a small grin. "You underestimate the Order, Harry. Give it a few more days…and you'll see."

Edward gave Harry's shoulder a small squeeze and when Harry glanced up, Edward had a look at him with a serene smile. "It's not just your responsibility to clean up injustices, Harry. Let others have the chance to."

"Listen to Mr. Cullen, Harry," Dumbledore said with a simple smile. "He's a rather wise individual."

* * *

"It was very nice of Dumbledore to allow me to stay for a few more hours," Edward mused as he glanced around the room the house-elf Dobby had seemed to make appear before their own eyes.

"He feels guilty, I think," Harry said softly before he gave a grin. "This is so cool. When I told Dobby I needed a room, I had thought he was going to take us to an abandoned classroom! I didn't even know this place existed!"

"A vanishing room of requirements," Edward mused. "How…magical."

Harry let himself fall on the cushiony bed. "I don't know if I should be embarrassed that he thought to include a bed or be grateful and not look too deep into the implication."

"Dobby simply thought of a bedroom," Edward informed the wizard. "So of course a bed was added."

"That's good," Harry said with a grin. "I would have difficulty looking at him in the eye otherwise."

Harry leaned back against the mattress and closed his eyes, allowing his breath to even out and his muscles to finally relax. He didn't open his eyes when Edward climbed into bed and hovered over him, his legs straddling Harry's hips while his hands cupped Harry's face.

"I've missed you," Edward mumbled once Harry's eyes opened. Harry gave a small smile. "Yeah…me too."

"Missed kissing you," Edward said as he leaned and kissed Harry's jaw. "Missed holding you down…I missed your warmth. Missed being inside you."

"Well…we still have a few hours," Harry whispered. "You think you can fill up your reserves?"

"One way to find out," Edward whispered before he leaned forward and kissed Harry.

It was different this time. Harry couldn't understand why. They've had sex before, in quite a few different positions. They've done quick fucks, slow love making…a mixture of both.

But this coupling, it just felt different, Harry could feel it, even as his stomach tightened right before he reached his peak and even after.

They laid curled up minutes later, Harry having already evened his breathing, his body sore but still humming with pleasure.

Yet even then, he _felt_ different, as if something was about to happen and he knew it, but had simply forgotten about the occasion. It was easy to ignore the odd sensation when Edward pulled him closer to his chest and they went for another round.

* * *

He wasn't eavesdropping…not really. It wasn't his fault they were speaking so loud and he so happened to be by the door that he so happened to open a crack.

There was a small crash, the sound of sobs and comforting words being ushered. Draco knew instantly that Sirius had one the argument. It wasn't even argument really, he mused softly to himself as he made his way back towards the bed.

Sirius did have a point in worrying. The latest law that Umbridge had passed under the Minister's nose was almost downright nasty towards werewolves. It restricted their movements, allowed none to be employed without a brand from the Ministry and all werewolves were to be registered into the "new system" Umbridge had come up with.

Sirius wanted Remus to stay inside the house while Remus seemed almost willing to play passive toward the new Ministry. Draco could see Remus's point of view, as well. The man was no doubt use to the Ministry digging him into the mud, treating him like a plaything to be moved this way and that because of his illness. Plus, he must know that this was all temporary, that Umbridge would be pushed out of power one way or another, even if it was Sirius plunging a knife into her neck. So he knew going out would be uncomfortable but he still craved the freedom.

But Draco still sided with Sirius. The majority of werewolves had already fled the country because of the laws being passed. Lupin leaving the house risked the Ministry capturing him ad basically having Remus tagged for any "future reference". It would mean that Lupin would have to go through a whole legal process just to have a child. He would probably not be allowed to marry…and if the Ministry laws got any worse –which Draco knew they would unless they kicked Umbridge out- his very life would be in danger.

It was better to stay under the radar for now.

He gave a small sigh, the trip towards the door and then back to the bed tiring him out and that alone worried him. He maneuvered himself under the sheets, letting out a small groan when his chest protested his movements.

Dorian Grey had been helping him and in truth, it seemed to be working. But it was still a somewhat miserable experience. He tired easily now though, instead of having the cramps. Eating and taking the few steps needed to reach the bathroom tended to tire him out.

It was normal, Dorian said. It didn't feel normal to Draco however. It felt like his situation was a lot worse than it needed to be. Maybe he was just missing Jacob.

He had yet to contact him through the mirror. Every time he reached out towards the enchanted item, he would imagine explaining to Jacob that he wasn't faring too well. He could imagine his worry, his guilt taking over his expression. He didn't want that.

Dorian wanted to meet Jacob. At least, Draco suspected. He would ask a lot of questions concerning him, asked anything and everything Draco could remember Jacob telling him. It wasn't nearly as much as one would assume and Draco wasn't sure how he felt about that, knowing that he knew so little about the father of his child.

He felt the mirror against his fingertips, and suddenly, he knew it was time to speak with Jacob. He pulled the mirror from underneath his pillow and with a small sigh, he contacted Jacob.

It was a long wait, almost five minutes, and by then he had nearly disconnected the connection but then Jacob was suddenly there, looking as if he hadn't slept in days but looking so overjoyed that Draco felt both great warmth and guilt.

"Draco!" Jacob said, sounding almost unsure of himself. "God, are you ok?"

"I'm…I'm surviving," Draco said. "Tired but it's to be expected."

"It's…it's going ok…?"

"Yeah," Draco whispered softly, trying to give a small smile. "You could say it is. I have a personal Healer at the moment, he's been helping me out quite a bit."

"That's good," Jacob said, giving him a weak smile. A hand ran through his hair nervously and Draco noticed that it was longer than he had ever seen it on Jacob. "Your hairs long."

"So is yours," Jacob noted, giving a more brilliant smile. "It looks nice on you."

"Don't try buttering me up," Draco said roughly. "You look like complete crap. You're not a child, Jacob. Take care of yourself."

"I am."

"Liar," Draco spat, anger suddenly flushing through his system in a way that should be frightening to him. "You're not taking care of yourself and you need to."

"Draco-"

"What, you think it's romantic having you die because you miss me or something else so pathetic?"

Jacob looked almost taken back by Draco's words before his expression turned into one of annoyance. "Hey, it's not like that!"

"It better not be!" Draco snapped. "I need you at your top game, do you hear me, Black? We will meet again but I'll punch you if you look like some helpless puppy."

"Gee, you really do embrace tough love, don't you?" Jacob said with a roll of his eyes.

"You better believe it," Draco said harshly but his gaze was not quite as cold as it could be and Jacob seemed to catch it. He gave a small sigh. "Do you know the sex?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Draco said, not bothering to say anything else even as Jacob stared at him with thin patience.

"Well, what is it?" Jacob asked, realizing Draco was being difficult.

"Guess," Draco said. "You have one chance."

"There are only two choices," Jacob said dryly. "If I get it wrong, I'll know the answer anyway."

"Reason why you're only getting one chance to guess," Draco replied.

"Uh…boy?" Jacob asked.

"How sexist of you," Draco replied with a small huff. "But correct."

"I'm going to have a boy?" Jacob asked, suddenly grinning.

"Well, technically, I'm going to be doing the having," Draco said with enough sarcasm to be almost visible. "But yes, you'll be the father of a bouncing boy in a few months."

Jacob's face was almost too bright for Draco's eyes but Draco couldn't summon up any annoyance. He could feel his own lips twitch into a smile and after a moment, he gave a small laugh. "So congratulation, Jacob Black."

"He's going to be beautiful," Jacob said, still grinning but his cheeks seemed to darken. "He's…he's going to be our kid."

"Yeah," Draco whispered softly before clearing his throat. "I…uh, I have a name picked out for him."

"Yeah?"

"Hm," Draco mumbled. "Castor."

"Ain't that a star?" Jacob asked, grinning.

"Amongst other things," Draco said, giving Jacob a small glare.

"Ah, keeping up with tradition, huh?"

"Oh shut it," Draco grumbled. "I think it's an acceptable name."

"Oh, it is, it is," Jacob said, quick to reassure. "Just…well, a bit serious, no?"

"Then what would you name him, huh?"

"I've always liked Michael."

"A very popular name," Draco said, sneering slightly. "At least pick a form less common. Like…Misha."

"Sounds like a girl's name."

"It's Russian," Draco said, barely stopping himself from gritting his teeth. "It's the petname for the Russian version of Michael."

"Still sounds girly," Jacob said, shrugging.

"Oh fuck off," Draco growled, but there was no real anger in it, only exasperated amusement. "Like you know-"

There was a knock on his door and just like that, the mood was gone. "Bye," Draco whispered towards Jacob and tapped the mirror before Jacob's farewell was completely finished.

"Come in," Draco said. It was Dorian followed by Lucius.

"He's here for a checkup," Lucius sad, unnecessarily. At least Draco didn't think so.

"I'm ready," Draco said, straightening up while discreetly pushing the mirror underneath the covers. "I'm still feeling tired."

"Hmm…so I've been told," Dorian said before he glanced towards Malfoy and gave the man a polite smile. "As always, I require some privacy."

Lucius didn't bother to hide his annoyance. "Fine," he said, "I'll be downstairs with Black."

Draco nearly told his father to avoid Sirius all together. The man was allowing Draco to stay in his home as a favor to his godson, after all. Hopefully his father would be able to tell that Sirius just wasn't in any mood to be mocked.

Dorian watched Lucius leave, his gaze not leaving the door the man exited out of until a few minutes later. "Were you talking to Jacob right before we arrived?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I heard speaking," he replied. "This room is nearly soundproof to any normal hearing but I've been blessed with exceptional senses. It sounded as if you were speaking about the baby and I-"

"Yes, it was Jacob," Draco interrupted, his voice smooth and cold. "My father does not know I am in contact with him."

"You needn't worry about me saying anything," he said, "I believe staying in contact with him helps your condition. At least mentally."

Draco watched the Healer walk towards the edge of his bed and sit down. "Now why don't I see if there's anything I can do about this fatigue?"

* * *

"There's nothing I can really do about the fatigue," Dorian told Lucius once he was downstairs with the man. "His condition is stable although it could be better."

"Should we be worried?" Lucius asked. "He has told me he can barely take ten steps without feeling exhausted!"

Dorian gave a small sigh. "I doubt it's going to get any better," he admitted. "His body is trying to adjust to something foreign; to magic that is unlike Draco's. It's exhausting I would imagine."

"And there is nothing you can do?"

"The baby is healthy," Dorian said, "As is Draco…well, relatively speaking. It's almost a normal male pregnancy but there really isn't anything else I could do to ease the strain on Draco's magic. The only person who could is the father…or someone with similar magic."

"By similar magic you mean-"

"Within the same tribe," he said smoothly, "In the same pack actually. But that would be second best while Jacob would be my first choice."

Lucius looked almost ready to scream and Dorian, for a moment, wondered if he had pressed too much. This was his problem, he mused to himself. He always wanted to fix the problem his clients were in, not just heal the client and be on his merry way.

"Look, I truly do understand your situation," he said softly, "And I also realize you are not only looking out for your son, but your family. But at the moment, I would consider getting in contact with Jacob Black."

"That mongrel-"

"Sired your grandson," Dorian interrupted softly. "You do not see him as worthy of your son and I can sympathize, but honestly, your son does not have enough energy to go down a flight of stairs and that will not change. If anything, it will stay the same or get worse. Please…just think about having a session or two in which Draco is in physical contact with him. Just enough that his own body familiarizes itself to Jacob's magic."

Lucius was silent for a very long time. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask," Dorian said. "I've left a few vitamin potions in his bed, along with a few tablets that should give him a boost in energy if he's truly exhausted. I went over the restrictions concerning them with your son."

"Fine," Lucius said, nodding. "The floo has been unlocked for your departure."

"Thank you," Dorian said, allowing a smile to appear before he was once again composed. "If you need anything, you know how to reach me."

* * *

"So you'll be needing a body, huh?" James said from where he sat on Voldemort's bed, his whole back leaning against the headboard. "Should I or my associates be worried you'll pick one of us?"

"Don't be ridiculous," the Dark Lord said from where he sat, the majority of his attention on the book opened on his desk. "I would be restricted by all your bodily weaknesses. I admit, the body I have now has its perks due to the vampiric ingredients within the potion I took but not enough to get an upgrade if you will."

"Ah…" James said. "But you'll still need one, yeah? Why not just use that girl's? Wouldn't it be easier?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Voldemort said with a small sneer, "But I've grown rather fond of her; she's like a second pet, really. Besides, I like my gender." He looked up from the book and gave James a small glare, "I tire of how casual you seem with me."

"Sorry," James said, not sounding the least bit so. "Just curious is all. You have to admit, I am good company. I give you good suggestions…I'm a friendly ear. A friend if you will."

"I never needed friends nor have I ever felt a desire to have them."

"You're thinking of those romantic notions of relationship, of sacrificing yourself and whatnot. I'm referring to associates who have a relationship based solely on primal need and selfish gain. I do something for you and you do something for me, constantly useful."

"Ah," Voldemort said. "So you are my servant."

"I wouldn't say that," James said with a small chuckle. "Remember now, I know how little you care for them, how quick you would sacrifice them. I'd like to think of myself as someone neither beneath nor above you who has chosen to help you out. After all, you've given me such a beautiful gift! I'm immune to magic! How truly beautiful!"

"I can still kill you," Voldemort reminded with a cold smile as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Oh, I'm sure you could," James said. "But do you truly want to?" he asked. He appeared besides the Dark Lord a moment later, leaning casually against the desk. "You know I'm good for you."

Voldemort gave a small snort of amusement. "Oh, that's rich!"

James just continued to grin, "No, really, I am. We talk…I listen. We understand each other…I'm good for you."

Voldemort opened his mouth to retort but when his gaze met James, he couldn't quite remember what he was going to say. He had never really had anyone like James within his life.

It was not friendship nor was it anything as absurd as like or love. It was primal, a connection perhaps, an understanding. They were similar creatures, after all.

So perhaps James was right, he wouldn't kill him. Not yet and perhaps not ever. Not if their…relations was kept the same. James understood him, in a way that Voldemort didn't think anyone else ever had…or ever could. James was good for him.

He gave a small sigh. "I need a body because I am sick to death of how each beat of my heart is a reminder of Harry Potter. I hate the blood hat runs through these veins. I was _nothing_ when I did the ritual to obtain a new body, I had very few options, only one option truly. But now…now that this opportunity has presented itself, I cannot let it go."

It was something almost sickening, ironic even, the fact that he would still be a half-ghost creature if it weren't for the Potter boy and the blasted Tom Riddle, his muggle father who was not even good enough to lick the dirt off his shoes. How was he to live with the fact that he was alive that his body was a part of them both?

He couldn't anymore. At first it was barely a thought and then it slowly started to consume him. He couldn't have it anyone, couldn't have them have such a power over him.

"Do you have a person in mind?" James asked.

"Someone young, strong. Someone I wouldn't mind erasing their very existence…" Voldemort titled his head. "If only Dumbledore was many decades younger."

"Harry doesn't have a brother?" James asked with an amused smile.

"No," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous." Something occurred to him suddenly. "He does have some close friends, I suppose. The Weasley family for sure, the youngest male especially…except red isn't really my color of choice."

"Hmm…does it really have to be someone Harry knows?" James asked. "I think it'd be easier if-"

"He'll suffer more if he knows the person," Voldemort interrupted absent-mindedly. "Why pass up the opportunity."

"I suppose…" James said, shrugging.

It hit him suddenly and he let out a small laugh, the idea brilliant and fitting. "Draco Malfoy," he said the name softly. "Do I have plans for you."

James looked at him with curiosity but Voldemort said nothing, his attention inward, trying to figure just how he was going to find the Malfoy brat.

* * *

Note: Very soon, it will be the end of Voldemort. That does not mean it will be the end of this fic instantly afterward. I've just wanted to get rid of Voldie for a while now and the opportunity is closely approaching.

Anyway, you guys are really the one that keep me updating. I really want to finish this but then when it seems like no one else is interested, I'm discouraged. I don't want to make you guys feel as if you **have** to drop a review but I'm always glad to see if anyone has any comments.

Also, just know that I've been dealing with some personal problems and that really conflicts with my updating. It's really hard to summon up the energy to write when you feel like crap, and for that I apologize because I make you guys wait, but please understand that making snide remarks to me don't really help. My groove came back and I really don't want it to leave.

**Points to anyone who realizes what the love scene between Edward and Harry meant. –smirk-**

**Next Chapter:** A lot will happen: Harry finds out something startling but great, at least to him. Draco is abducted and many come together to save him. Will Lucius allow his son to be with Jacob? Also, someone will have their own body and no one really seems to mind.

This is so not **betaed**! You guys are going to find a lot of mistakes until I manage to swap this for the betaed version.


	31. Myrtle

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Warning(s):Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Now **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]; Jacob/Draco; Sirius/Remus; Ron/Hermione

**Summary:** Paradise happens with few people; the moment you start _**adding**_ people, that's when paradise starts to crumble and real life kicks in. Harry and Draco will have to face the Dark Lord in their own way, in similar…conditions.

**Note:** Always take the time to read my **Ending Notes**. I usually write little comments of importance!

* * *

**Chapter XXVI  
Myrtle**  
Love, Mirth, Joy

* * *

Harry stared at the paper in slight disdain and extreme hesitation.

Maybe he didn't need to tell him? Maybe he wouldn't notice? Edward could be oblivious sometimes…once or twice…never.

He slammed his head against the table, a small groan leaving him. He didn't even know if it was true. He could be wrong. He slammed his head against the table once more and then again for good measure.

It had been two weeks since Edward's visit and his talk with H. Two weeks in which Harry had felt…this feeling. Two weeks of barely replying to Edward's message, all the while silently panicking.

Panicking because he didn't know if it was true, but deep down, wanting it. What did that make him? Selfishly wanting this- this situation to be true when it had happened to Draco and had turned his whole life upside down.

Was he willing to also change Edward's life? Willing to want to change their life and turn it upside down and just…

He let out a small groan, not sure what he wanted anymore. Well, that wasn't true- he knew what he wanted. He was just afraid of what that meant- that he was selfish, that he didn't care how much it would affect anyone else.

He grabbed the piece of paper and crumbled it up. He shouldn't bother Edward with it- not until he knew it was true. Not until he was one hundred percent sure.

As if a confirmation, he felt something nudge inside him, as if something wanted to stretch out of his skin and he nearly threw up because of the sensation.

_Damn.

* * *

_

Lucius was many things.

He was a murderer, he was an elitist, he was greedy, and he doubted very much that he would change. He didn't really believe in giving to charity, to giving to others outside his family if it wasn't going to give him something in return.

But he was a father and a family man. He liked to believe that despite his many flaws, even Narcissa could not deny he tried his best when it came to his family. She was often disappointed in him for one thing or another and he did not blame her, but she never really looked at him in disappointment because he was an bad father.

Never.

But Lucius knew if she was alive, she would be so angry with him. She probably would have cursed him to oblivion for daring to let his pride get in the way of his son's safety.

Well, no more.

Draco was not getting any better. He wasn't doing much worse, but he was still tired. He slept most of the day away and was barely eating enough for both him and the child.

He couldn't allow it to continue and if he had to swallow his pride…just this once, he would. But Merlin, he was going to hate every minute of it.

He reached the same area they had met those months ago and even dared to cross to the invisible line and enter into their territory. He didn't have the time to wait for them to catch his scent but he wasn't desperate enough to enter any further and get lost.

He didn't have to wait long however, not nearly as much as last time, before a wolf, not Jacob he noticed, appeared.

If he remembered correctly and he knew he did, it was the young one, Seth, he believed.

Lucius' expression didn't change. "Tell Black I must speak to him and if he cares at all for his child and my son, he will be here soon."

The young wolf didn't even blink as he sat on his back legs, intent on waiting patiently it seems. Lucius barely restrained himself from glaring. There was just something about how calm the wolf seemed that annoyed Lucius.

The sound of steps was heard not long afterward, shaking the earth in a way that would have shocked Lucius if he hadn't seen the wolves in action.

Jacob seemed almost bigger than he remembered, which was saying something, but at the same time, thinner or at least more exhausted. He looked like what a proud animal did in the beginning of winter.

Lucius felt something in his stomach at the sight. He couldn't say it was glee, not really, nor was it sympathy, definitely not. It was perhaps an odd sense of satisfaction. He liked the fact that Jacob was still pinning away for his son. He should be, Lucius felt, if he dared to say he was in love with Draco.

"My feelings for you have not really changed," Lucius began, "Perhaps my hatred has dimmed somewhat but I still do not like you and I don't think you are at all worthy of my son. However-" he added, noticing Jacob's annoyance quickly growing, "That doesn't matter. Draco is in need of you and I am not one to put my pride before the safety of my son."

The change was so swift that he was surprised and it seemed like Seth was too.

"What happened?" Jacob asked, looking panicked and very much naked.

"Nothing that can't be fixed," Lucius said smoothly, trying very hard to keep from rolling his eyes. "Your presence is simply needed that's all. At least for the time being."

Jacob tensed at his words and Lucius knew why. Jacob realized what he wasn't saying. Even though Jacob was being allowed to see Draco, it didn't mean that it would always be like this. Lucius had yet to accept him. Perhaps he would never accept him.

Yet Jacob did something that for some reason surprised Lucius. He finished putting on the shorts he had untangled from his ankle, squared his shoulder, his gaze steady and said simply, "Draco's all that matters."

Lucius's sense of thin satisfaction might have thickened just enough to include a mocking sort of respect.

* * *

He was making his way towards Dumbledore's office –not to talk about his possible predicament, mind you…just to talk- when he heard the argument. He sped up, suddenly seeing an opportunity to ignore that nagging voice inside his head.

It was to the sight of Dumbledore and Kingsley arguing, a sight rather startling if only because Harry had never seen Kingsley anywhere near this upset.

"It's been infiltrated! By someone who looks like me!" Kingsley snapped. "I can't _calm down_!"

Dumbledore opened his mouth as if to respond but then caught sight of Harry. "Harry!" he called. "Can I help you with something?"

"What's going on?"

Dumbledore looked hesitant while Kingsley did not. "I was just arriving at the Ministry when I saw Oakley taking someone through the floo network, that person, whoever the hell he was, looked exactly like me. I'm hoping their destination was a local bar and not…" Kingsley gave a rough sigh, his look showing just how little he believed that their destination was a bar somewhere.

"Even if Oakley takes them to the front of Grimmauld Place, the place won't open unless everyone present knows the location. Oakley has no reason to think the Kingsley imposter doesn't know the secret and thus, he won't mention it out-"

"What if Oakley tells him?"

"Why would Oakley do such a thing?" Dumbledore asked. "He would instantly become suspicious if you (or someone who looks like you) start asking how to get into a place you should know already."

Kingsley seemed to almost see the point but Harry's mind was going at the question and settled for a troubling possibility. "Does Oakley know that Draco's there?"

His question was met with silence and he knew the answer by the widening of their eyes.

"Oakley is a loyal man," Dumbledore said, but he seemed almost unsure himself.

"Better safe than sorry," Kingsley nearly growled.

Dumbledore, with a somber frown, said, "Contact the Order, as many members as you can. I'm going over-"

"Not without me!" Harry interrupted.

"Harry-"

"If Draco's in trouble, I'm going- I _have_ to help."

They stared at each other, but Dumbledore saw something that made him give an exasperated sigh. "Alright- just be prepared."

* * *

Lucius released Jacob's arm the moment they appeared in front of where Grimmauld should be, ignoring the urge to rub his hand against the fabric on his hip. That would be rude and unsightly after all.

"You remember what I wrote?" Lucius asked curtly.

"Yes," Jacob said, not bothering to say it out loud. He thought it instead and it was a rather startling and odd thing to witness. It was as if the house had always been there and yet Jacob had the sensation that it had squeezed itself into the space that it now occupied. He blinked in surprise but otherwise had no other reaction.

If it had been Draco by his side, he would have made a cheeky comment that would have earned him an eye roll but a small smile. It wasn't Draco, he mused to himself, but it would be soon.

Lucius didn't say anything as he opened the door and walked in, Jacob following behind, barely keeping himself from shaking with excitement. Lucius changed destination a moment before he reached the stairs, however, a frown tugging his lips as he walked down the hallway and entered what seemed to be the kitchen. "What is going on?" he asked over the bickering voices. "I could hear you from the stairs."

The sight they arrived to was to a room nearly filled with many familiar faces, a disorientated-looking man sitting near the table with Dumbledore and Harry besides him. "Lucius…" Dumbledore said, looking startled, worried and grave all at the same time.

"I repeat, _what is_ _going on_," Lucius asked, looking around. "Is this a secret meeting I was not invited to?"

"Lucius…Lucius, I think you need to sit down," Dumbledore instructed softly. "Something has happened and we…we must figure out what to do from here on."

Lucius frowned. "What are you talking about? Why is Oakley looking as if he was hit over the head with a bat and…" something occurred to him suddenly and it was as if all the blood had been sucked from his veins. "Is it Draco? What's happened?"

"An imposter approached Oakley," Dumbledore said, "And they both arrived here where the imposter knocked Oakley unconscious and then somehow managed to infiltrate the house."

"How is that even possible?" Lucius snapped. "This house is protected by-"

"That's not what matters," Harry said. "What matters is that Draco's not anywhere in this house and he's no doubt with the imposter."

Silence fell so heavily that it could be cut with a knife. It was Jacob who cut through it with a growl that seemed to be absolutely feral. "What?" he barked. "I thought he was supposed to be safe here!"

"That was the intention!" Lucius said, looking as if he was caught between fainting and kicking the nearest wall. "He was supposed to be safe here! How the hell did this happen, Dumbledore! Well!"

"What the fuck does that matter?" Harry snapped. "We have to think of a way to get Draco back before…"

"We don't even know where he is or who's taken him," someone pointed out and Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Of course we do. Voldemort, who else?"

Many flinched at the name.

"That still doesn't help us find him," Sirius pointed out. "And once we know that, we have to think of how exactly we're to rescue him. Any ideas?"

"I know how to find him," Lucius said calmly, almost too calmly. He looked as if everything, his emotions, thoughts, and blood had been taken from him and he was surviving on will alone. "That is simple."

"Let me guess," Harry said with a small amount of dryness, "You have a locating charm on him."

"On the celebration bracelet I gave him two weeks ago," Lucius said with a shrug. "Unconventional so I doubt the Dark Lord will think to check it. Even if he does, I have other ways of finding my son."

"What do you suggest?" asked an Order member with a look of disbelief. "That we just charge into the Dark lord's lair, just like that?"

"The only reason we never did was because we never knew his exact location," Harry said. "Now we do. I think we should take the chance. End this. He won't be expecting it so we'll have the element of surprise."

"With or without your help," Lucius pointed out, "I will be going to bring back my son. I would hope that my services have earned me the help but…" he gave a small shrug.

"You'll have mine," Jacob said with a hard look on his face that seemed to give him many years. "And my pack." He walked out of the room before anyone could say anything about it.

"He probably went to contact them," Harry mused out loud. "Wonder if he can this far away."

"What about Santi and his sisters?" Remus said a second later. "They could be useful. I mean, what will we be up against if he'll be caught off guard? A few Death Eaters? The Dark Lord himself?"

"Plus the three vampires," Harry added.

"Santi and his sisters would be of much help."

There were murmurs of agreements and even more of disbelief but it seemed all realized that time was of the essence and quicker than one would think, a plan was started.

* * *

When he woke up, it was to a cold floor and the sound of shackles. He pushed himself upright, the shackles moving with him and he let out a small groan, his head feeling as if someone had hit him with a brick.

"Oh, my poor boy, did he rough you up?" a voice said and his gaze was immediately on where the voice had come from. His blood ran cold for he knew that figure, knew him instantly and he couldn't help but wrap a hand around his stomach.

The movement seemed to attract the figure's attention to his belly for he gave a rough chuckle. "Ah, yes, your little spawn, hm?"

He didn't say anything towards that, his gaze just taking in the figure all the while trying to figure out how he could possibly get out of there alive. He couldn't really think of anything though and the first thought that came to him was Jacob.

Jacob who would, no doubt, be lost if anything happened to him and their child, and no doubt blame himself for the whole mess.

Voldemort walked towards him so quickly that Draco didn't have time to even try to get away. He knelt beside him, his hand shooting out between them so as to grasp Draco's chin in a tight but almost tender grip.

"Oh, I had such plans for you," Voldemort nearly cooed. "Or at least your body-" he gave a cackle when he noticed Draco's scandalized expression, "No, no, dear boy, nothing like that, I assure you. Although you are a stunning creature, I would have preferred perhaps your mother over you any day."

Draco tensed, his lips pursing together in an attempt to hold back the words that nearly left him. He wouldn't give this monster the satisfaction.

"She was such a beautiful witch," he mused softly, patting Draco's cheek. "You have a lot of her in you, I can tell. I think you would have been a good follower but then you threw away your chances for the Potter boy. What a loss. And now you can't even be used as I planned. What a terrible, terrible loss."

He looked almost pensive, as if he was trying to figure out what else to say but then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Draco's. It didn't hold a trace of anything emotional and resembled a pat on the back more than anything else.

Yet Draco jerked away from the contact in disgust and it seemed to just amuse the older wizard who gave a laugh of per glee. "That was my condolences, Draco Malfoy."

He stood up, grinning like a madman –and wasn't he, really? - and as he made his way to the door, Draco realized there was another figure in the space that resembled a cell.

"He said I could have fun with you," James said simply, tilting his head. "Though I don't know how much fun I could have, you knocked up and all…" he seemed almost disappointed before he gave a small shrug.

"Oh well."

* * *

They found their way in with little trouble.

Fifteen Order members along with Santiago and his sisters, accompanied by Jacob and his pack, and Edward and his family were the small, hurriedly put together group. Lucius had led them into the entrance, mostly following the tracking charm but using his knowledge of the place to his advantage.

It had seemed almost too easy and then the two vampires had attacked and so did a group of vessels that had seemed even more aggressive than the ones the Order had first faced, and just like that, all stealth was abandoned.

Lucius barely gave the people around him a second thought before he was rushing down a corridor, his tracking charm leading him.

He should care a little more for the people who were willing to help him rescue his son, but truthfully, he could barely think of anything else but his son. What the Dark Lord could be doing to him and the baby- and the fact that Draco could barely walk two steps, let alone fend for himself!

He didn't even have his wand, his mind pointed out, and the feeling in his stomach worsened to the point where it felt like he was being punched in the gut.

It took him a second to realize he was being followed.

He glanced to his side, saw that large wolf and couldn't help but give a small bark of laughter. Of course the mutt would know. "Are you going to help me save my son?"

Jacob's response was a small growl that sounded very much like a rough _yes._

Lucius shook his head. "You are…incorrigible, Mr. Black."

He didn't suddenly like the boy but for once, he could see what his son found so appealing and well…that was beyond surprising. It was almost sickening in its sweetness.

* * *

"He just left!" Edward gave a small growl as he practically ripped a vessel in half.

"He's trying to find Draco," Harry said, "Help me follow him; I got a feeling Voldemort won't be too far."

"What about here?" Edward asked, taking a second to watch Harry's curse hit the Death Eater who seemed to freeze in place before he fell.

Harry glanced around, took in the way Santi and his sisters took care of the female vampire and the few vessels, the male vampire having already fled. The Cullens looked almost bored with their opponents while the wizards were holding their own rather well.

"I think they can handle it," Harry said.

Edward seemed almost willing to agree with him. He grabbed Harry's hand and led him towards the same corridor Lucius and Jacob had taken. "It's almost anticlimactic, don't you think?"

"I'd like to think my life isn't all about fighting," Harry grumbled. "So no, it isn't. Besides, I haven't dealt with Voldemort yet."

Edward was eying Harry with something that could be considered suspicion if he had been looking at anyone else. "Harry…everything's going to work out, you'll see."

Harry didn't say anything, just gave a small smile to try and reassure Edward that he believed such a statement. Now was not the time to speak of the situation Edward wasn't even aware of. It most certainly wasn't.

Edward took several turns, each taking them further into the aged house until they arrived to a place that looked like a room filled with dungeon cells. One of them was open, the noises they've been hearing two hallways down coming from there. It was howling, the sound of rocks hitting the floor and a pained scream.

They rushed inside just as Jacob dragged a figure outside of the cell, clawing and biting into him, ripping away as if the vampire was not made of something close to stone. Harry ran in and felt his heart constrict at the sight.

Lucius was holding his son, practically cradling in his arms, the smell of something sweet and blood in the air.

Lucius let out a small sob, looking nearly broken yet crazed and Harry was quick to reach their side. "Draco," he whispered, his hand falling on Draco's pale cheek.

"He was bitten," Lucius whispered. "On his arm…he was bitten. We arrived before the vampire could do more," he whispered, his voice sounding so dull and lifeless. "The baby won't survive the trans-" and then Draco started to scream, scream so loudly that Harry nearly jumped back with a wince.

Edward was there, his grip on Harry's shoulder reassuring. "He can still be saved," he said as he took ahold of Draco's arm right above the bite and squeezed hard enough to slow the circulation, "The venom must be taken out."

"Can you do it?" Harry asked.

"No!" Lucius snapped. "He could do more harm than good with Draco's condition."

Harry tugged at his hair, trying to think of something but Draco's screams were blocking nearly everything out, even the sound of Jacob's teeth biting into stoned flesh. And just like that, Harry snapped his attention towards Jacob who was finishing off the vampire that Harry had fought but hadn't been able to hurt.

"Jacob! Over here!" he snapped.

Jacob seemed to snap out of his frenzy as Harry ran towards him, "You have to suck the venom. Your kind is immune to it; at least I'm pretty sure. Suck it out and you'll save Draco and your child's life."

Jacob didn't need any others words. He was already at Draco's side, human and panting.

Harry turned his attention from the sight of Edward telling Jacob what to do to the dismantled figure that was still twitching. A feeling of revulsion hit him so hard that Harry could do nothing but flick out his wand and burn the pieces.

The smoke that rose from the pieces was thick and with another flick of his wrist, he had the smoke dissipate in a different direction. He gave it no other thought, already sprinting towards them and kneeling in his previous spot.

Draco's screaming had become pained whimpers as Jacob squatted, gripping Draco's forearm, his lips over James' bite. He would spite at the floor every so often, blood and a sheen liquid hitting the floor.

"That's enough," Edward said. "That's good."

"We have to get him out of here," Harry said as Jacob placed Draco's arm on his chest where Lucius was quick to grab and start to bandage with a strip of his own robe.

"This was a surprisingly affective retrieval," Lucius, "Only because we had the element of surprise. Let's go before the Dark Lord appears and destroys our chances." Edward carried Draco while Jacob transformed back. The Dark Lord was surprisingly absent as they made their way back to the large room they had left everyone but then something happened and suddenly, Harry knew what he had to do.

"You guys go," he said softly, already backing away and turning the other way. "I- I have to do something first!" he didn't answer the shout of his name as he ran from them, taking a left into a hallway that seemed more clean than the rest of the mansion they had seen.

"What are you doing!" Edward hissed, appearing before Harry, making the wizard nearly collide with him. "We have to get out of here."

"This is my chance," Harry said. "I- I just know it. H…H knows it!" he said as he sidestepped Edward.

"Harry-"

"No, I have to do this! I can't- I can't have him looming over me now that I'm…"

"You're what?" Edward asked, his brows furrowed in confusion and something close to impatience. "Harry, we have Draco; that's what we came for. We have to leave before reinforcement arrives!"

"Just trust me!" Harry pleaded, for he knew that Edward could stop him if he truly tried and the only way Harry could prevent it was to attack the vampire. It was not something he was looking forward to doing.

But he knew it, knew that if they left, Voldemort would continue to grow more powerful, would continue to obtain allies. It would be more difficult, a longer battle.

It would be a bloody, long-dragging _war. _

No. He couldn't afford to be…to be- to live like that. Not anymore! He just couldn't.

"It's something I have to do, Edward," Harry whispered. "Please understand. Please…it's something that I need to do now. Now is my best chance, I can feel it!"

Edward was silent for almost too long for Harry's liking but then he gave a solemn nod. "Only if I go with you," he whispered. "I- I have to be there to help."

Harry would have smiled if his heart wasn't beating so quickly. God, he loved this man. Loved him so much it sometimes hurt. Once this was done, once Voldemort was gone…they could…they could be a family.

They could be happy. Without Harry worrying about obligations. They wouldn't even have to worry about the Wizarding World. Harry could move to Forks again…maybe…maybe start a small Wizarding community.

Who knows? All he knew was that he was going to have his happy ending. He would.

"Let's go," he said. "H is telling me to go straight."

"He's talking to you?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "And giving me a damn headache."

* * *

"What do you mean he ran of?f!" Sirius screamed.

"What I just said!" Lucius said. "What do you want me to do? The damn vampire practically threw my son in my arms and ran after him."

"Well, let's go after him!" Sirius said. "He's probably lost or-"

"We have to get Draco out of here," Lucius said, looking almost conflicted. "He's injured and in his state-"

"Harry no doubt went to confront Voldemort!" Remus said, "We can't just have him-"

"Enough!" Santi snapped. "_Dios_, let us not bicker like children. We shall divide ourselves. This was a stealth mission and the longer we're here, the quicker our chance of success dwindles. My sisters and I will stay to help as will two wizards and the Cullen clan. We don't want a war, just to get everyone out quickly."

"Agreed," Carlisle said softly, "Let's go with that plan."

"We'll meet up in Forks," Severus said, "We are not sure how compromised Grimmuald is of yet."

Sirius and Dumbledore were the two wizards to stay, one the strongest and the other a family member and unwilling to abandon Harry.

"Good thinking," Dumbledore said towards Santi, "Draco would not have survived much dallying and we cannot afford a large battle in our numbers."

"I've been alive long enough to have gathered a bit of wisdom," Santi said. He turned towards one of his sisters who had not been there a moment ago.

She gave a small nod. "I have found them and we should hurry."

"He is with the Dark Lord?"

"Yes."

They all shared a quick glance before they sprinted out of the room, the majority of them reducing their speed so as not to leave anyone –the two wizards- behind. At some points, it was like a maze, several turns and short and long hallways, many looking quite alike until they reached one that looked as if someone had bothered to clean it recently, or at the very least had dusted it.

They could hear the thumps of things hitting the walls and floor, could hear the taunts of the Dark Lord and even heard Harry's muffled words.

Jasper and Alice didn't bother to wait, speeding up as did Santi's sisters and arriving a second later in front of the room that the noises were coming from.

The scene they came across was something that was startling. Edward had his arms around Voldemort, holding him just as Harry sent a burst of his magic their way, hitting Voldemort in the chest but seemingly not affecting Edward in the slightest besides what a mosquito bite would have to anyone human.

The Dark Lord gave a gasp, looking pained but then he gave a sharp cry that was a curse and Edward lost his grip and was sent flying. Yves was there to brace his fall.

Voldemort let out a sound similar to a snarl. "Oh, the cavalry have arrived! Do you honestly think this will help you in the slightest?"

"No," Harry said. "I'm the one who'll defeat you."

"Hah!" Voldemort said, raising his wand. "Not on a good day."

"Tom, even for you, the numbers aren't good," Dumbledore called out. "You must realize this. Give up, retreat as you often have done in the past."

"NO!" Harry yelled, "He can't!" and before their eyes, he dashed towards the Dark Lord, colliding with him. Voldemort seemed surprised, his eyes round as he fell to the ground with Harry suddenly on him.

He gave a small growl, raising his wand and pointing it to Harry's chest, a curse already leaving his lips.

Harry could hear everyone's cries of alarm, his name being called, but all he could really pay attention to was H's voice.

_You can do this…just let the connection in…give me permission to have his body…_

And he did. He didn't feel the curse hit his chest but he grabbed the Dark Lord's wand and threw it far away, leaning as he did so and pressing their forwards together. He closed his eyes, ignored everything, and for the first time in years, he let the connection between them through the barriers around his mind.

Voldemort went impossibly still, his eyes widening as they gazed into Harry. Harry gripped his shoulders, but Voldemort was stronger. His surprise seemed to leave him quickly and he started to push Harry off him but then hands gripped him. They held him down by his shoulders and wrists, by his legs and even torso.

Harry barely registered the help. He just kept staring into those eyes that were so cold and yet seemed to burn.

He didn't know what he was doing, just knew that this was what H wanted, was looking for. He heard screaming, it took him a moment to realize it was coming from the Dark Lord who had started to thrash and convulse but Harry would not break eye contact.

_Goodbye Harry…_

It was an echo in his head that held a sense of nostalgia but also gratitude. He knew it was H and he knew in that moment that it was all over.

_Not nearly as anticlimactic as it could have been_, he found himself thinking just as everything went black.

* * *

It was rather bright when he woke up, harsh in its intensity but rather warm and welcoming. He stood up upright with a jolt and felt his whole chest burn. He let out a hiss, his eyes closing.

"Easy," a smooth voice said. He looked up and nearly jumped away.

The figure gave a small chuckle. "Relax, it's me. H."

Harry blinked. "You're going to have to do some surgery to redo that face."

H blinked eyes had once been Voldemort's. "You think so? I think I look absolutely fabulous. Even Santi thinks so."

"He's a slut," Harry said with amusement. "He'd bang anything that moves."

"Heh," H said. "I've always thought he was cute. Too bad you never took up his offer. That would have be one memory I'm sure I would have enjoyed."

"Gross," Harry said rather childishly before he sobered up. "So it…worked."

"Seems so," H said softly. "I…I just sensed him, you know, and I just…I just knew what to do. When you lost consciousness, everyone wanted to kill me but Edward-" and here, H beamed, looking like a puppy that had finally been petted by an absent master, "saved me. He told them it was me. He didn't have to do that, you know…I was so weak. I could barely move, barely blink. But he saved me and then had one of brothers carry me here."

"So what…it's…over?"

"With Voldemort…yes," H said. "But his affects are still there. Umbridge is next to go but the Order seems to have a plan forming so…" he gave a shrug.

"I'm surprised they let you in here with me alone."

"We didn't," Edward said from the doorway, looking both annoyed and relieved. "Perhaps I should have let the wizards tie you up."

"Kinky," H said with a smirk, "Though I prefer one partner, thanks you."

Edward gave a frosty glare. "Get lost."

H sighed, his gaze shifting towards Harry for a moment as he stood. "Your boyfriend has been so testy this past week."

"Week!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" H said, blinking innocently. "You've been knocked out cold. Oh…and just so you know…they...well…_know." _He gave a small, impish smile before he was gone.

Harry stilled, wondering if H meant-

"Yeah, that's what he meant," Edward said. "And no, I'm not reading your mind. That wall is still there." Edward sat next to the bed Harry was in, looking almost calm but Harry knew better. Harry looked away from him, took in the room he was in and knew he was in Edward's room that seemed to have acquired a new bed.

He looked back towards Edward. "I- I wanted to tell you…I just-"

"So you knew beforehand," Edward said, sounding as if he had all along known the answer. "And yet you endangered yourself- endangered…" and it was as if he couldn't say it.

"Edward-"

"How could you keep this from me?" Edward asked, sounding almost betrayed. "This is- this is life changing! This is-"

"I know!" Harry snapped. "That's why I didn't say anything. That's why…because it _is_ life-changing. Because…because I didn't know if you wanted this change or not."

Edward was quiet for a long time and Harry could feel the tears starting to collect and he wouldn't allow himself to be taken in by this. He _couldn't_.

"I am happy," Edward said at long last, "That you are expecting but it's not only life-changing…it's _dangerous_. For you. Santi seems to think it's the worst thing that could have happened to you."

"Santi thinks you and I are the second worst thing that could have happened to me," Harry pointed out.

"He seems to think that you'll end up either dead or…the undead."

"I don't think so."

"Oh…?" Edward said with more than a touch of sarcasm. He looked almost hostile and Harry moved towards him, ignoring the pain in his chest as he wrapped his arms around Edward's neck. "I- I got a feeling-"

"Last time you got a feeling, you threw yourself at a madman."

"It worked didn't it?"

"You had a hole in your chest. You're lucky you survived it!"

"That's me, lucky, lucky, lucky," Harry whispered, leaning in and giving Edward a small, lingering kiss. "I just have this feeling that I'll come out of it about the same…so…trust me, yes?"

"You say that as if I have much choice," Edward whispered, looking resigned but a small smile was on his lips. "I know you enough to know that I cannot compete with your stubbornness."

"Oh?"

"Yes. H made it a point to say that I would simply alienate you if I was anything but supportive and loving, and that instead of stressing you out, I should be there and take care of you, not nag as if I was a professional house-wife."

"That's awfully nice of him."

"He then proceeded to mention that such advice does not come cheap and that he requires a kiss as compensation. I told him I'd give him a house in Malibu instead."

"Very generous."

"And not here in Forks."

Harry giggled, wincing slightly at the pain in his chest but not letting it bother him. He grabbed Edward's hand and placed it gently against his own stomach, "You'll see…everything's going to be fine."

"It's not a normal pregnancy, Harry. It's much shorter, especially with you as a wizard and can quickly turn ugly. They're half-vampire as you know."

"But half mine and thus-" Harry shook his head. "I just don't know how to explain it. It just doesn't feel like something dangerous. It feels…it feels like my body can handle it."

Edward gave a small nod but he still looked almost hesitant. "Fine…I trust you."

He didn't tell Harry how he was not going back to Hogwarts. How he was staying in Forks for the remainder of the ultimately short pregnancy. He wasn't sure how Harry would react knowing he would not be there to help the Wizarding World begin into an era without the Dark Lord.

"You have a few visitors," Edward said after a few moments in silence. "Are you up to seeing them?"

"Sure," Harry said. "So long as they're not from the Ministry."

"Friends," Edward promised. He walked towards the door, left only to return with quite a few familiar faces.

"Harry, what were you thinking?" Hermione said, looking stern but so relieved.

"And without us!" Ron added, earning a slap on the arm by Hermione. "You're not helping his tendency to jump first and look last, Ron!"

"Nothing will help that tendency," Draco said dryly, not looking nearly as pale as he had the last time Harry saw him. Jacob was beside him, not quite touching him but within reach to do so if he so wished. Lucius had the majority of his attention on Harry but his eyes would move towards the young couple every so often.

Sirius and Remus were there also, looking both equally relieved and happy. Harry felt a stab of guilt. Knowing their worry had been for him. He gave them what he hoped was a reassuring smile and it must have been for their own smiles seemed to lose a bit of the edge it previously had.

Harry turned his attention back to Draco, trying to see if there was anything wrong.

"I'm fine," Draco said, seemingly noticing the look, "Between the Cullens and the Elders of the Quileute, they had me in tip-top shape before I knew it. Plus, Jacob's presence has given me a real energy boost."

"Is he going to be around much?" Harry asked, more to Lucius than the couple.

The tension rose almost immediately, Lucius looking almost conflicted.

"What would you say if I said Jacob was a descendant of a pureblood family?"

Lucius gave a small snort. "That I would need proof."

"Sure," Harry said, shifting his gaze towards Sirius. "Hey, doesn't the Black family have quite a few people that were not _thoroughly_ disowned?"

"Yep," Sirius said, "Like me. My mother didn't want me to take one step in our house but I was still technically the heir of the family." The older wizard gave a shrug. "Happens all the time."

"And wasn't there a Black that left a few generations ago and supposedly grew a family in the western coast of America?"

"Hm."

"Well, there's your long lost cousin, Sirius," Harry said, waving a hand to where Jacob stood.

Sirius gave another shrug. "Sure, fine. Hi, welcome to the Black family."

"Oh, you can't honestly expect me to believe this farce, do you?" Lucius asked. "What proof do you have?"

"What proof do you need?" Harry asked. "Sirius is willing to say Jacob is part of the family. He's not a muggle, so that's something. I'm giving you an out, here Mr. Malfoy. I'm giving you a way for Draco to be happy and for you to hold onto your pride. Well?"

They stared at one another, almost as if waiting for the other to blink. Finally, Lucius looked towards Jacob with a look that was disapproving but at least not hatred. "I expect a proposal for my son's hand by the end of the week. It better be a good one."

He gave a solemn nod towards Harry and then promptly left with the excuse that the Ministry awaited him. Draco looked too shocked to say anything but at the same time, looked as if he was about ready to cry.

Harry gave a half-smile. "I've been getting information and papers ready, you know. I did say I would help, no?"

"Oh Harry…" Draco whispered, looking as he wanted to run towards him and hug the breath out of him. Yet in the end, he gave Harry a small, but rather beautiful smile, heartfelt and warm.

"Thank you," he said with a small nod. "I think it was because it came from you that he-"

"No," Harry said. "He just needed that opening. He really does want to see you happy."

"That's why you asked about my ancestors?" Jacob asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yeah and see how much trouble you gave me?"

"Alright," Edward said, "I think Harry needs to rest, no?"

"I'm fine," Harry said but as he said it, he felt exhaustion enter him.

They all seemed to notice it however, for they smiled, some chuckled, but all of them left, Edward the only one who stayed behind.

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Surprisingly, no- at least not critically except you and Draco."

Harry let himself fall back onto the comfortable mattress.

"You do realize that this was just- this was the Fates smiling upon us. If we ever tried this again-"

"We don't need to," Harry whispered. "It's…over."

Edward grabbed his hand, still as cold as always but Harry, for some reason, didn't register it as he once did. He wondered if it had to do with his condition. He pulled the hand that Edward grabbed and placed it on his belly that now, only a week later, was significantly less flat.

"Well, at least I won't be fat for too long," he said before he shifted his gaze towards Edward and grinned. Edward gave a small grin in return but he still managed to look worried.

Harry closed his eyes then. Edward would see. It would all turn out all right.

* * *

There you have it.

Some may think this chapter was a bit rushed, but honestly? I couldn't think of any way to truly extend it. There were points needed to be made and I thought I already prolonged everything since like the beginning. Fighting/war was never the focus of this fic, so yeah.

So at this point, nearly everything is looking up for the characters! YEY

I really don't like sad endings, as I've told many in my replies to questioning reviews.

**NOT BETAED**! Sorry guys for any mistakes you no doubt found. It was late and I was tired when I did the editing. I didn't find many mistakes when I went over this meaning I missed quite a few, ne?

Those who read **Love and Forget** know I'm about finished with it. Just gotta finish the epilogue.


	32. Amaranth

**-Twilight's Bloom-  
By: Concubine99**

**Disclaimer: **Own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Warning(s):Slash**; Language; Adult Content; Now **Mpreg**!

**Parings:** Edward/Harry; Jasper/Alice; Emmett/Rosalie; Carlisle/Yves [OC]; Jacob/Draco; Sirius/Remus; Ron/Hermione

**Summary:** Paradise happens with few people; the moment you start _**adding**_ people, that's when paradise starts to crumble and real life kicks in. Harry and Draco will have to face their future in their own way, in similar…conditions.

**Note:** Always take the time to read my **Ending Notes**. I usually write little comments of importance!

* * *

**Chapter XXVII  
Amaranth**  
Fidelity/Loyalty

* * *

"Is that really the best you can do?" Lucius asked as he leaned against the back of his chair. "Really?"

"Father," Draco whispered, giving an imploring look which Lucius promptly ignored, his attention still on Jacob. "Well, Black?"

"What else do you want me to propose besides his happiness and my eternal loyalty?" Jacob said with a forming glare, "What, money?"

"As if you have a coin to your name, child," Lucius said with a short chortle. "My son is worth more than you have seen in your lifetime, more than just silly words from a mutt."

Jacob nearly bared his teeth at the man but refrained, the pressure of Draco's hand against his forearm keeping him grounded. He took a deep breath. "They're not empty words. He'll be happy. I'll make sure of it. I'll do whatever it takes, always. He'll always be protected and surrounded by respect and-"

"Here are my conditions," Lucius interrupted coldly, his face giving nothing away. "He is to visit me every weekend, without exception. How long he stays will be up to him and me. Your first male child will be the future Head of the Malfoy name and thus I will have a role in his upbringing and education. All children with magic will attend a Wizarding school. Draco, though will be marrying you, shall keep his last name, as will my first grandson, and last but not least, no son of mine will live in that shack you call a home, Black."

"Father-"

"Pick a location on your land," Lucius continued, his glare holding, "Large enough to hold a respectable house and I will have the contractors here ready to create a home worthy of the Malfoy name. Are we in agreement?"

Jacob shared a glance with Draco, "Why do I feel like your father is going to be overbearing and constantly around for the rest of our lives?"

"Don't you worry, Black," Lucius nearly hissed, "I'm planning on trying my hardest and keeping a distance from you. It's already hard enough just looking at you without skinning you."

"That's reassuring."

"Jacob," Draco said, giving the shapeshifter a jab in the ribs, "Those terms seem acceptable, father."

"Good," Lucius said, "I'll be bringing the documents sometime next week and the contractor tomorrow."

He stood up and Draco followed. Jacob seemed willing to keep sitting if it wasn't for Draco's glare. "Thank you, father," Draco said as he walked the man towards the fireplace. "We'll be here waiting, yes?"

Lucius gave his son a brief hug before pulling away, "Make sure you rest, Draco."

"I will," the wizard replied, giving a small smile. Jacob gave a halfhearted wave that Lucius ignored as he entered the green flames and then shouted his destination.

"I can't believe he called my house a shack," Jacob said the moment the man was gone.

"Compared to my house, it is," Draco replied matter-of-factly.

"Are we honestly going to agree to everything he's asked?" Jacob asked as he followed the wizard upstairs to the blonde's old room.

Harry had not been able to change Edward's mind about him leaving Forks and truthfully, Draco doubted he tried very much. It was a better idea for the hero to stay away from the Wizarding World in the aftermath of the Dark Lord's defeat and especially in his condition that would not be able to be concealed for long. Even the Order members who knew seemed on board.

So Draco had decided to stay here with Harry. The vampire had not been able to convince Harry to move in with him, instead, Harry had taken up residence in their old home in Forks and Draco easily preferred it that way.

Didn't stop the bloodsucker from practically living in the house with them, which only served to make Jacob antsy and stay over nearly as much as Edward. Which Draco didn't mind really, but sometimes the two creatures could be truly annoying.

"You have two seconds to get out, Edward, before I throw you out!"

Draco turned his attention towards Harry's door, his voice coming out loud and clear a second before the door opened and was promptly closed with Edward's figure standing outside in the hallway.

Jacob snickered. "Isn't he a little early to be so hormonal?"

"He's not hormonal," Edward snapped, shifting his gaze from the door to Jacob, "He just seems to think I'm suffocating him."

"Oh he's right," Draco said as he made his way towards Harry's door, "You're as bad as Jacob. Worse actually." He eyed the vampire dryly, "I understand you're worried, but he's not even showing yet…well, not much. Give him an hour without your gaze drilling a hole into his skull."

Draco was inside the Harry's room before Edward could respond.

"Heh," Jacob said, still grinning.

"I don't see what you find so amusing," Edward said softly, "When you're in the same boat as I am. Draco is very close to banishing you from the house. He's considering placing up a ward to keep you out for a bit."

"You're lying," Jacob growled.

Edward shrugged. "He's so much easier to read now that he's pregnant." He gave Jacob a quick smirk before he walked past the large shapeshifter and down the stairs.

* * *

"He was driving me up the wall," Harry said, "I freakin' sneezed and he was ready to call Carlisle and the Order. I tripped on my shoes and he gave me a thirty-minute lecture on the dangers of misplaced items. I don't know if he's going to survive this pregnancy, Draco. I'm going to end up killing him. I just- I just got this feeling that I'm going to snap and ring his neck!"

Draco couldn't help it. He laughed and he laughed until his side hurt.

Harry looked torn between being amused himself and being annoyed. He sat at the edge of his bed, his hands gripping the edges of the mattress and bunching up the sheets. "I'm glad I amuse you."

"Oh poppet," Draco said, taking a deep breath after his laughter had subsided, "I agree with Edward, you aren't hormonal. You're actually taking this entire thing quite well."

"You called me poppet," Harry said, looking torn between surprised and something else, something nostalgic and wistful. "You haven't called me that in a while."

"Yeah," Draco said softly, "I guess…I guess I've been so busy I forgot to keep up with my endearments."

There was a moment of quiet between them, neither making any effort to break it. Draco pressed down upon his stomach suddenly, a wince managing to twist his features, "Damn tyke. He thinks my organs are his playthings."

"Kicking?"

"Yeah," Draco grumbled, sitting up straighter. "Thank God I'm due soon. I can't take much more of this."

"You have the appointment for the operation already?"

"Yeah, the beginning of December," Draco said softly, "Dorian wants to get it over with before I enter too much into my eighth month."

"Huh," Harry. "Oh…so Snape sent me a letter. Seems the Order is releasing Bella to her father tonight."

Draco's scowl was answer enough to how he felt about that.

"Don't worry; they've finished checking her out physically, emotionally and mentally. She's good and there's no trace of him remaining. We can't just keep her locked away at Grimmuald's."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because she has family! Her dad's worried sick!"

"Meh," Draco grumbled. "Whatever. So long as she's back to her old, boring self I suppose there's no harm." He caught sight of Harry's expression and stiffened, "She is back to her old boring self, right?"

"Not…exactly," Harry said. "She knows…everything."

"Everything?"

"Wizards, magic, vampires…shapeshifters," Harry mumbled, barely opening his mouth to let the last word out.

"she _knows_!" he cried out, "And they're letting her go? Why haven't they erased her memories?"

"They can't," Harry said, "Snape has never met her kind of mind before. It frustrates him."

"So what, she's a marvel now? A fucking wonder of the world?"

"Nah. He says she's just wired differently. His exact words were something along the lines of 'wired as incorrectly but as efficiently as one could imagine and not be a drooling mess'. "

"I still think we should employ a permanent solution-"

"Do you seriously want to kill her?" Harry interrupted, "Despite everything, she's innocent, you know."

"Look, so long as she keeps her mouth shut and out of my way," Draco grumbled, "I suppose I don't care if she lives happily until she hits old age and dies of a heart attack."

"You're real charming, you know that?" Harry said, trying to fit back a grin.

"And you rarely act your age," Draco bit back.

There was a knock on his door and Harry didn't have enough time to permit entrance before Edward swung the door open, a look in place that spoke of trouble.

"I have to go," he said, his lips curling in a way that showed great reluctance. "It seems Yves has received a letter in the mail from Marcus."

"Marcus…as in his sire?" Harry asked, surprised. "As in the _Volturi_?"

"Yes," Edward said. "It seems he- they want to meet with Yves." Edward swallowed. "Alice is worried; she can't seem to gain a grasp of the future at the moment."

"Ok," Harry said softly. "Do they…do they _know_?"

"We're not certain," Edward said softly, "However, they most likely will if they come. If Aro so much as touches one of us, he'll know. And if we flinch away at his touch, he will know we are trying to hide something."

"Why the hell are they even coming here?" Draco asked with a small scowl, "Supposedly the head of the Volturi rarely ever leave their little fortress."

"They don't," Edward said, "It's not their style. They send others to do their dirty work. The good news is that they are not arriving with the whole reinforcement. Yves is waiting for me.."

"Go," Harry said, "And let me know as soon as you can, ok?"

Edward nodded but he hesitated, still standing by the door as if unable to move from there. "Oh just go, won't you?" Draco snapped, "Harry will be fine, better actually, without your overbearing presence, I'm sure."

"Draco!" Harry hissed.

"What? It's the truth!"

"And to think there was a time I missed your sparkling personality, Draco," Edward said dryly.

"I'm not the one that sparkles in the sunlight, leech," Draco said with a dismissive flick of his wrist. "Get out of here, will you?"

Edward gave the smallest of growls before he was gone and Harry blinked in something that could be described as surprise. "Huh, he didn't even give me a kiss goodbye…" he mused only to have Edward appeared barely a second later, close enough that he could touch Harry.

Harry nearly jumped in surprised while Draco gave a small curse. Edward's small smile turned into a smirk. "Sorry," he said, "But I forgot to kiss you goodbye."

"Sap," Draco said just as Harry was about to. Harry gave a small amused snort instead as he leaned forward and shared a kiss with the vampire. "Be off with you now and good luck."

* * *

Edward arrived home to a grumbling Yves and an annoyed Rosalie and Jasper.

"Can you stop him please?" Jasper asked with a frown, "He's giving me a headache."

"He's just annoying me," Rosalie added in.

Yves barely spared them a glare before he went back to pacing in the room, biting at the tip of his finger and still mumbling under his breath.

"What about Alice? Has she seen anything?"

"Them arriving and meeting Harry, but its hazy at best, or so she says. Plus, it seems there might be a chance they won't come. It seems they're still deciding. Alice is worried about Harry's temper and inability to kiss ass," Emmett said as he entered the room. "I know this is bad of me, but I can't help but really want to see Harry glare down Aro and Caius. Can you say EPIC?"

Edward gave a glare, "He's in no condition to confront-"

"He's in perfect condition," Emmett said, "He's probably all hyped up on hormones and-"

"No, he's not," Edward said through clenched teeth. "He's being remarkably calm about this whole situation. Heaven knows how."

Jasper let out a small sigh, "I told you to calm Yves down, not add to the emotional overload in this room."

"Carlisle," Yves whispered as they heard the familiar sound of the soft rumble of Carlisle's car. "God, what took him so long?" Yves whispered but he looked only relieved as he finally took a seat.

"So what did the letter say exactly?"

"That he misses my company," Yves said, frowning yet looking almost pleased, "And that he has been meaning to contact me. Aro is not pleased with us apparently. He's found out about our involvement with the Wizarding World and he does not…appreciate the strain Edward's relationship with Harry has caused now between the Volturi and the Ministry."

"The Ministry?" Edward said incredulously. "They actually contacted the Volturi? Harry said-"

"The Wizarding World stays out of Volturi and vice versa but it seems they really do not appreciate a vampire romancing their hero," Yves said dryly before giving a small sigh. "It seems we've underestimated Harry's popularity."

"What does Aro want then?" Carlisle asked softly, already in the room and walking to where Yves sat.

"Marcus didn't say. He just warned me that Aro, with Caius' baiting, has been considering visiting us."

"Why not summon us to him?"

"It could be interpreted as a hostile action by the Wizarding World," Jasper said with a small shrug, "Harry is their hero. I doubt they would appreciate having him be _summoned _in front of the equivalent of royalty to vampires as if he had done something wrong. The Volturi only summon those they intend to…discipline after all."

"Fuck," Emmett in an airy manner that didn't quite suit him, "So should we contact…the Ministry…?"

"Yeah, let's do that. Let's cause more of a ruckus," Alice grumbled as she entered the room, massaging at her temples. "Have both sides find out about Harry's condition, and give the wizards more of a reason to hate us. Maybe we can talk to the-" she cut herself off, a vacant look taking over her face.

They knew that look and so they waited, although not patiently, for her to snap out of it and tell them. It was a slow change, the empty look leaving slowly and replaced by anger and what looked like fear.

"Aro's not just thinking about it," Alice said, "He is coming. I- I can't really see how it'll end. Harry's future is even more blurry and uncertain than before, and so any vision involving him is at best fuzzy."

"Everything will be fine," Carlisle said softly, soothingly, and with a certain authority not usually in his voice when he spoke to his family. "We'll prepare for the visit- do you know how many are coming?"

"The three of them, a couple of guards…Jane," Alice said, "And I've got this feeling that Harry is not going to like her."

Edward closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "Harry is very honest about when he dislikes people, Alice."

"I know."

"He's very vocal," Edward continued, "And when he's pissed off, he sometimes gets more than just vocal."

"I know," Alice said stressed. "Hopefully Jane will be…quiet throughout the whole thing and Harry won't bristle."

"This is going to be a disaster," Edward whispered, running a hand through his hair. "Do the Volturi know about Harry being pregnant? Do they even know that's _possible_?"

"I've never heard of a half-human, half-vampire actually existing," Yves said, "Carlisle and I have heard stories…"

"I doubt the Volturi know for certain," Carlisle said. "We may not need to tell them."

"They'll know something's off with him," Emmett said, "They're not stupid."

"We need to talk to the Order," Jasper interrupted. "We're stuck in the middle of an argument between two different governments. We're pawns at the moment. We need to be prepared to be stuck in the middle of a pissing contest."

"Harry's going to hate this," Edward sighed.

"Not as much as Draco," Emmett pointed out, looking as if he was holding back a grin. "And just wait until the wolves find out there's gonna be even more vampires around."

It was very quiet after Emmett's comment before, almost in union, they all sighed in something that could only be described as exasperation and gloom.

* * *

Harry let out a small sigh the moment Edward finished speaking.

"Well, you're right, Draco's reaction is worrisome…as is the wolves and the Order. Really, about the only person on my side that you needn't worry about is…well, me."

"You're…fine with this?"

"Of course not," Harry said with a dry look, "Why would I want a bunch of noisy vampire…_lords_ anywhere near me? No, I'm just more understanding is all."

"Thanks," Edward said, his voice holding traces of sarcasm.

"If it makes you feel better, Draco won't blame you," Harry said, "He'll be blaming the Ministry and the bunch of incompetents that place attracts."

"Harsh."

"Eh," Harry said with a simple shrug, looking rather nonchalant. "So how do you want to play this?"

"I wish we could hide you away somewhere or even hide your condition but…" Edward shook his head. "They are not stupid and the moment Aro touches any of us, he'll know."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I should have known better than to think this would all go smoothly." He looked almost thoughtful, "We should contact Santi. I want to know if he truly does know of a dhampire family…"

Edward scowled but agreed nonetheless. Santiago may not be his favorite person but the incubus had his uses and was, if nothing else, a good ally, a good…friend. He shook his head, the thought of Santi as a friend making him want to cringe.

He didn't of course. He wouldn't want Harry to think there was something else wrong at the moment.

* * *

"Why do I get the feeling that your father is going to be involved in our lives a lot?" Jacob asked as he and Draco watched Lucius's form slowly approach Jacob's house, a plump man at his side.

Jacob could feel the heat of Draco's glare on his neck and so he was quick to add, "I'm not saying it would be such a terrible thing, of course. Just…asking, you know?"

Draco's glare didn't soften in the least, "You're asked this already. Just- just be respectable."

"Sure, sure. I always am, aren't I?" he asked, finally glancing towards Draco with a grin. His answer was a rather dry look.

"Son," Lucius said with a firm nod but rather soft eyes- softer, at least, than the eyes he directed towards Jacob.

"Mr. Wicket, my son and future son-in-law," Lucius said, looking pained for a moment.

The plump wizard nearly beamed at them, his rosy cheeks seeming to darken slightly. "Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy, on both your marriage and child," he said, "Now, your father tells me that you wish to build a house on these beautiful grounds."

"Er…" Draco looked uncomfortable for a moment, "Yes. There's good land about a mile off where a chalet would fit perfectly."

"A chalet, really?" the wizard said with a hearty laugh that had Jacob grinning and Draco wincing. "I don't think in all my years as a contractor, I've ever had a Malfoy want a chalet."

"Villa then," Draco said with a roll of his eyes, "I just thought a house of wood would fit better with the scenery."

"Of course, of course," Wicket said, nodding slightly. "Well, how about we take a look at this land?"

Jacob jerked a thumb of his shoulder, "We can take my car or we can walk," he glanced to Draco, a frown quickly tugging his lips, "Though Draco here shouldn't be doing so much-"

"It's a bloody quick hike," he grounded out, "If I get tired, I'm sure you'll be useful and carry me the rest of the way."

"Draco-"

"I'm fine!" he snapped, "Quite frankly, a bit of exercise is what I need."

Jacob still slightly worried but he gave a small nod, "Ok, so yeah, either car or walk, what will it be?"

"As if I'd trust you to drive me anywhere, even if it was a mile away," Lucius said with a small sneer. "Just lead the way."

Wicket didn't seem to feel the tension in the air, his grin still pleasantly plastered on his round face. "Oh, I think this is going to be so much fun!" he said as he followed slightly behind Jacob but by Lucius' side. "I think the last time I had such great land to work on was for that bungalow that I built for Mrs. Malfoy all those years ago…"

"Yes," Lucius said. "I sold it recently."

"What?" Draco asked, looking startled and nearly tripped over his own feet. Jacob's hands were around him before he even managed to find his proper footing. "Be careful," the shapeshifter said, frowning. "Do you want to break your neck?"

"Shut up," Draco grumbled, jerking his arm from Jacob's grip before he turned towards his father. "You sold the Italy bungalow? _Why_?"

"Your mother only visited that house whenever she could not stand the sight of me," Lucius said, his voice low and with a hint of something that could have been vulnerability on anyone else, "I do not care for the memories."

Draco looked as if he wanted to protest, but then there was a flicker of something on his face before he bit his lip and schooled his features. Jacob caught the expression and nearly said something about it but Lucius was already walking, as was Mr. Wicket, and Draco was avoiding his gaze.

It didn't matter, Jacob thought. They would eventually talk. Perhaps once Draco's dad was no longer around. Draco tended to claim down around his father, after all.

They arrived at their destination quicker than Jacob had thought they would have but still after nearly an hour walking. The area was mostly a clearing, the grass and vegetation nearly reaching their calves. There were no other residences nearby though the pack patrolled around the area quite frequently.

"What do you think?" he asked, mostly to Draco.

"Oh, yes, yes," Mr. Wicket answered however, his eyes lit, "This has such great potential. We would have to, of course, remove some of these trees…clean the area up a little…" he glanced towards Jacob, "Is this your land?"

"Yeah," Jacob said, scratching his head, "Been in the family for a while though we haven't done anything to it."

"Is it part of the Reservation?" Draco asked, more out of curiosity than anything else.

"No," Jacob answered curtly, giving a small frown. He looked almost annoyed. "My great-grandfather supposedly made this neutral ground between the tribe and the Cullens."

Draco dimly remembered Harry mentioning an Ephraim in connection to Yves though the other wizard had been very vague in his mentioning. "He was the one that dealt with the Cullens when they first arrived, no?"

"Yeah," Jacob said, "He was…tolerate, I guess. He supposedly used to spar with the doctor's mate." Jacob tried to stay nonchalant but there was a tension in his shoulders, a narrowing in his eyes that betrayed him.

"You don't like Yves, do you?"

"I don't like any of the Cullens," Jacob said smoothly.

Draco opened his mouth to reply, finding it hard to let the subject drop for some reason, but Lucius cleared his throat. "As interesting as this is," he said softly, the words dry and biting, "How about we continue on inspecting the property. I hear waves, is the beach nearby?"

"About half a mile south there's a bit of a cliff that drops onto the beach," Jacob grumbled, "It's not all that steep but during low tide, it's dangerous to cliff dive."

Lucius turned towards Draco, "You'll be doing no such thing no matter the tide."

"Yes, father," Draco said, almost automatically and without any real heat or tone.

"What style have you two love birds considered?" Wicket asked as he finished walking round the small clearing and stopped before them. He was smiling so wide, Jacob wondered if it was painful.

"Uh…" Jacob gave a shrug, "Whatever's fine. I'm not picky."

"Oh, and what, I am?" Draco asked, scowling.

"Draco, I love you, but, yes, you are. You're about the most anal retentive person I've met," Jacob answered with a small smile, "Not that I care, really. Because like I said, I love you."

Draco's glare softened, if only a little but he was quick to shift his gaze towards Mr. Wicket, "I want something relatively small."

"In comparison to what?" Mr. Wicket asked with an amused grin, "Your own ancestral home or to a simple apartment for one?"

Draco looked thoughtful, "Two stories, about the size of that Portuguese villa although perhaps a bit simpler?"

Lucius frowned, "Why so modest? This is where you'll be living for the foreseeable future, Draco. It'll be your…family home."

Jacob nearly rolled his eyes at the contempt in the older man's voice. He had once been rather…afraid of this man but now, perhaps after having leaped through so many hoops or having seen just how much the man cared for his son, he couldn't quite muster up that same caution. In truth, Lucius Malfoy usually just made him want to roll his eyes or clench his teeth so as to hold back from saying something that he'd regret.

"The structure of the Portuguese villa will be a bit difficult on this type of land," Wicket mused, "Though I could do something similar. Two stories you said?"

"Yeah," Draco said, glancing briefly towards Jacob, "With a…garage, I suppose."

Jacob looked as if Draco had punched him. "What?" Draco bristled, "That way you have your space and won't always be hovering over me. I'll have my own room of course, one which you'll rarely step foot into if I have any say in it."

Jacob didn't bother hiding his grin, "You're damn adorable, you know that?" he asked softly, his arms wrapping around Draco, ignoring how the blond stiffened slightly. He rubbed slightly at Draco's belly. "Sure, sure, anything you want."

"Oh, excellent!" Wicket said, as he glanced from the couple towards Lucius. "I can see why you agreed to the marriage. This young man obviously caries for your son."

Jacob snickered but a glare from both Malfoys shut him up before Wicket could truly hear it.

"Yes, well, my son chose him," Lucius said through barely parted lips, "And his happiness is what matters, I suppose."

Wicket nodded rather fiercely, looking up at Lucius with beaming eyes. "Family comes first, as always, Mr. Malfoy. Quite understandable. Right, Mr. Black?"

"Yeah," Jacob said, his features calm and for a split second, Draco could see similarities between Jacob and his father, but it was gone when Jacob leaned forward and pressed a kiss upon his forehead. "Always first."

* * *

When they arrived back to Jacob's home, Lucius did not hide his sneer, but they were gone quickly after and so Jacob didn't bother to say anything.

"That Wicket guy sure seems nice," Jacob mumbled as they reached the small kitchen.

""He's been helping my father well before I was born. I suppose he's one of father's few…friends," Draco said as he sat down at the table.

"He works for him."

Draco shrugs, "Father trusts him a little more than the rest of the people he's forced to interact with."

Jacob didn't say anything, his back towards Draco as he continued to look through the refrigerator. Draco didn't bother to be discreet in his staring. Jacob had worn shorts and a tight black shirt that day, the fabric stretching over his back and shoulders and emphasizing his physique.

Draco was glad to note the shapeshifter was gaining back the muscle he had lost during his absence.

"Hey, you know we have some passion fruit juice, want some?"

"Yes," Draco said, his gaze shifting to his hands that rested upon the table, "You know, that was my mother's favorite fruit."

"Really?" Jacob asked, looking over his shoulder briefly before he returned back towards the refrigerator. "Huh, that's something. Not many actually even know about it, you know."

Draco didn't look away from his hands, even when Jacob placed two cups on the table and slid one towards him. "Here you go."

"Jacob," Draco said, his voice soft. "I've thought a lot about my parents lately."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," he said, nodding slightly. He still didn't look away from his hands. "I've been thinking about how happy and miserable they were. What a cheating bastard my father was, how enabling my mother was. She knew about the affairs because no matter what my father thought, he was not the least bit discrete in her company. He seems to think she just knew, as if she could read his mind. It was no such thing. She knew because she wasn't stupid and he was insensitive."

Draco looked up slightly, seemingly surprised to see the glass of juice near his hand. He wrapped his hands around the glass and brought it closer to himself as he looked up, pinning Jacob to his seat with a steady gaze.

"I prepared myself since I was little. If I married my previous fiancée or not, if I met someone else…I always prepared myself for the notion that they would be just as…lacking as my father. Then it hit me suddenly…that the person I have been preparing myself to accept as lacking, as unfaithful…is you."

"Draco-"

"So here it is, I'm not my mother. I will not keep quiet and simply retreat to a house somewhere across the world for a few days or weeks until you get fid up and ask me to come back home. I will not pretend I do not smell a different perfume or cologne on you…I won't ignore late night entrances or people who give you private, flirtatious smile in front of me."

"Draco-"

"So when you do decide to have an affair," Draco continued coolly, "Don't you dare assume I am stupid. Never mention the slut's name even if it's in passing, never introduce me to that person even if we bump into one another in the middle of some road and never, _never_, bring them to our home or introduce our children to them. Use them all you damn want, but make sure you keep me as oblivious as possible. That's all."

Draco took a shady breath, brought the glass to his lips and sipped at the juice. He was no longer looking at Jacob, all the energy leaving him empty except for soft disdain and resignation.

"What the hell, Draco," Jacob's voice, soft and hurt, reached his ears. He looked up just in time to see Jacob's hurt eyes, shaking shoulders, and scowling lips before he stood up abruptly and left the kitchen. Draco could hear the door opening and slamming shut, the walls shaking with it.

He took another shaky breath, suddenly wishing for something stronger, something that he couldn't have because of his condition.

* * *

Edward just wasn't sure if it was normal, which was weird, because out of everything going on, he couldn't quite understand why he was fixating on Harry's _nonchalance_ as something of an oddity. For God's sake, his mate was carrying their half-vampire child. Harry seemingly indifference to everything shouldn't bother him so much.

It was just that Harry was…passionate. He felt things fully, allowed himself to go through the whole spectrum of emotions and never apologized for it. Even when he was relatively calm, there was always something under the surface, lurking.

The fact that it had taken until yesterday for Harry to finally be fed up with Edward's hovering was just weird. Draco had been right. Before the pregnancy, Harry would have thrown him out after the first few hours. He lasted days. _Days_.

He hadn't been hovering on purpose of course. He just couldn't help it. It was a push- an instinct to protect- to hover and make sure nothing happened. He felt that there was something…wrong. His mate didn't feel the same. He felt…_flat._ Or perhaps, better yet, he felt smothered, as if the connection he had always felt when around Harry was being pushed under, being flattened until it was barely noticeable.

"You know, I have a sudden craving for chocolate frogs," Harry mused out loud, never once looking away from his book. His brow knitted together slightly, "And though I'm enjoying their adventures, I sometimes wonder what the hell Jim is saying. I mean…damn!" Harry shook his head. "Oh well. I'm nearly done anyway…"

"How can you just stay so calm and read?"

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Harry asked as he flipped a page. "Sit and worry and bite my nails alongside you?"

"I don't bite my nails."

"Eh," Harry said with a small shrug.

"Harry."

"Edward."

"_Harry_."

Harry gave a sigh as he looked away from the book, still resting on the bed on his stomach with his elbows propping him up. "Yes, my neurotic little mosquito?"

"You think you're funny, you really do, and you really aren't," Edward said dryly. "You're pregnant with a half-vampire that will no doubt be at least half as strong as a normal vampire, we have the Volturi days away from arriving, we'll soon have the Ministry at our hands and the Order will know by tomorrow that you're pregnant. Not just Sirius and Remus and a selected others, _all of the Order._ That's a lot of people that may potentially have something negative to say-"

"Well, you know what they say about words and not hurting," Harry said rather airy as he gazed back to his book. "I'm telling you, hon, they don't hurt enough to bruise."

Edward was silent for so long that Harry shifted his gaze towards him. "Edward? What's wrong? You're not usually this disturbed with my sarcasm and wit."

"I'm worried, Harry."

Harry chortled slightly, "Honey, you're always worried. It's actually become somewhat endearing."

"I'm worried about you, Harry. Something is not…_right_."

Harry blinked, looking rather surprised. He pushed himself upright, sitting himself at the edge. "What do you mean?"

Edward shook his head slightly, looking almost annoyed. "I- you do not _feel_ right. It's…it's as if you're being smothered in front of me. It's as if you're just…flat. Your emotions…your responses…your actions."

"Edward-"

"You don't feel right!" Edward snapped, standing up so quickly that Harry was a bit startled. "It's been driving me crazy since before you woke up those weeks ago. But it's gotten more and I'm afraid I'm going insane. It's just too much."

The vampire let out a small sigh, sounding similar to a laugh and a choked sob. Harry couldn't distinguish it. Something stirred in his chest, something that could have been pain or guilt or perhaps misery. He couldn't identify and it slowly dissipated until all he had was the memory that quickly left also.

"Edward," Harry said softly, "Come here."

He wasted no time doing so, sitting next to the young wizard but with enough space between them so they weren't touching.

"Honey, you've long been insane, ok?" Harry said softly, smiling slightly in a teasing, reassuring manner as he grasped Edward's hand. "You're completely neurotic. But you're not wrong."

"What?"

"I've felt it too," he said, looking away from Edward and to the opposite wall. Edward's hand was cold, as usual, but he could truly feel it, feel it like he always did before his magic kicked in as a sort of buffer between the two. His magic hadn't been buffering for a week now. He should be wondering why- should be worried…but he wasn't.

"Like you said, it's been a slow progress…but I've noticed it. I'm calm…everything about me is calm but it's sort of how a wall is calm, you know? Unyielding…silent. Things aren't affecting me like they use to and my energy level is static. Not low…but I don't have any of my impatience or my hectic energy. So yeah, it's like there's a buffer that's keeping me back." He hesitated for a moment, "Even my magic's affected."

"What?"

Harry glanced towards him before promptly looking away. "My magic…it's…under control. It's…normal. I haven't been able to do wandless magic for a week now. You know how I told you my magic protects me from the cold of your skin? Well, my hand feels like I'm holding ice cubes right now."

Edward promptly let go, yearning himself a sigh from Harry. "I know I should be worried…but it just doesn't surface. And I think…I think it's because of the kids."

"Kids, what kids?" Edward asked, brows furrowed.

Harry rolled his eyes, "How easily you forget my condition."

Edward was silent for a very long time. So long, that Harry nearly began to worry.

"We…we're having _more than one_…?"

"I think we're having two, same sex," Harry replied with a small shrug. "It's a feeling I'm getting. Anyhow, it think it's them tinkering with me right now."

"Knowing this does not, in fact, reassure me, Harry," Edward said after a pause. "It actually has the reverse affect. What the hell does this mean then?"

"I don't know," Harry said as he cupped Edward's handsome face and looked him directly in the eye. "But I got this feeling that it's all going to be ok, yeah?"

"But-"

Harry leaned forward and kissed him, interrupting him before he could get any further. "No, really," he said as he pulled away, "It's going to be fine, Edward. It is. I just know that these kids...are...protective of me; _loyal_, if that makes any sense. You're just going to have to trust me."

"I do," Edward whispered, looking almost torn. "I really do. I just…it's hard ignoring instinct."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll talk to Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus…hell, to Snape, if you want." He gave Edward a quick kiss, "You'll see. It's going to be fine."

Edward enveloped him in his arms and they fell back on the bed with soft sighs and closed eyes. Edward knew the moment Harry fell asleep but he hesitated to pull away until he felt Harry shiver. Pulling away was one of the hardest things to do.

* * *

It must have been twenty minutes before he finally moved from the table, his spine nearly creaking with the motion.

His head felt rather light, but not truly in a horrible fashion. It stopped him from thinking at least. He debated where he would go before deciding that home would be fine. He wondered if he should leave a note for Jacob, letting him know where he had run off to, but then decided against it. The shapeshifer had been the one to storm out first anyway.

So he was surprised, so surprised that the anger he had pulled and forced to the surface left him, at the sight of Jacob sitting at the edge of his porch, a cigarette nearly finished between his fingers.

"Since when have you taken up such a dirty habit?"

"Two weeks after you left," Jacob responded without turning to face him. He took a quick drag of his cigarette, "Been meaning to stop since you came back but it helps in stressful situations like when my "fiancée" basically calls me a future lying cheater."

Draco was silent, mostly because he couldn't figure what to say in the face of Jacob's anger that had never really been directed at him to this extent before.

"I had thought you left," Draco said instead as he carefully lowered himself next to Jacob.

"Wow," Jacob said, "You really think that little of me, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco grumbled, sending Jacob a quick glare but his gaze was caught by Jacob's. The hurt and anger was still evident on his face and eyes and Draco felt his mouth open in slight surprise. He wasn't sure what he could say now.

"You think I'm going to go around cheating on you and you also think I'm the type of person to leave my pregnant mate alone just because I'm upset."

"I-"

Jacob gave a small sigh and seemed ready to take another inhale of smoke before he made a face and then put it out near his bare foot. "Bad for the baby," he said, as if to himself. "Gotta stop now…definitely."

"Good," Draco said, "Even our healers have trouble healing all the damages muggle cigarettes do to the body."

"I think my genes are a bit immune to anything this damn stick could give me," Jacob grunted. His gaze was still forward, narrowed, as if looking for something specific within the trees at a distance.

The silence lasted for barely a minute before it became rather unbearable.

"I'm not your father, you know," Jacob said, "And I think that's what pissed me off the most. That you think I could be like that."

"Jacob-"

"I get it, you know?" Jacob continued, his fingers twitching as if he longed to do something with his hands, "He's your dad, your role model and stuff. You love him, but he's an asshole."

Draco glared, "He-"

"Is a selfish, condescending asshole who couldn't keep it in his pants and now I'm suffering because of it."

"Jacob!" Draco bristled, looking moments away from digging his fingers into Jacob's eyes. "How dare-"

Jacob grabbed Draco as the blond pulled away as if to stand up and with barely any effort, Jacob pulled the wizard close to him. "I'm not going to let you storm off just 'cus I said something to offend you," Jacob said softly but there was steel behind his words, a certainty that Draco rarely got to see.

Draco didn't pull away but he glared with all his might, his lips twisted into a sneer, "You're over the line, Black."

"As were you when you insinuated it was only a matter of time before I fucked someone else."

Draco winced, looking almost sick. "Let me go."

"No," Jacob said softly, "You know how much that hurts? The thought that you think so little of me? That all the times I've said I love you, all the things I've done, that throughout all that, you still have doubts about me?"

"I…I do not have doubts about you, Jacob."

"That's not what you said inside," Jacob said, "You assumed, without any proof besides what your father has done, to cast judgment upon me. And it fucking hurt, Draco."

Draco opened his mouth, perhaps to say something but then closed it. Jacob's face crumbled, the look of anticipation gone and replaced by a slack form of resignation.

He released Draco's shoulder with a small sigh. "But damn, I guess you can't help it," he grumbled, turning so he was facing forward. He gave a half-smile. "You're just lucky I know you don't mean half the stuff that comes out of your mouth."

Draco could see the warmth returning to Jacob's face, his eyes losing that frost. Draco couldn't say he wasn't relieved. He couldn't really stomach Jacob truly upset with him. It just felt so wrong.

"Do you want to come inside?" he asked, his words disgustingly meek to his own ears.

"In a bit," Jacob said, giving Draco a small grin, "I uh…gotta get a bit more of this fresh air."

"You're gonna smoke again, aren't you?" Draco said, eyes narrowing.

Jacob chuckled, "One for the road, you know. Now that you know, I get the feeling you won't let it go."

"I hate the smell," Draco said, "There were times when Santi would go through ten packs in a day." he shook his head. "Whenever I smell it, I think of guilt and pain and remorse. I don't want that smell on you, Jake."

Jacob looked towards him in shock, perhaps because Draco rarely called him that, usually only after they had been intimate or in a moment of vulnerability. He looked back towards the trees and nodded. "Don't worry, I've got good restraint."

He thought that would be the end of it, that Draco would walk back into the house and leave him to his silence and smoke. Arms slide around him, hugging his shoulders and neck and a face was suddenly pressed against the back of his neck. "Do not let my insecurities be a comment to my feelings for you. You are nothing like my father, I know that. But there are some things that have been engraved in me long ago and you…you are erasing these engravings. But it will take time and sometimes, I will be insecure or mean or simply insensitive. I will call you many things and for many years, will half-expect you to hurt me. But I also know that out of anyone else in the world, you're the least likely to disappoint me."

He didn't have time to say anything before Draco was pulling away and walking back into the room quicker than his condition should have allowed him.

Jacob watched him go, the tightness in his chest loosening. He dug into his pocket for the familiar red and white pack, two cigarettes innocently protected inside.

"One as a farewell to past regrets and one for the future, yeah?" he mumbled before grabbing the box of matches resting beside him.

Like many things, he was more than willing to shed this habit for Draco. It wasn't a habit he liked all that much anyway and it's not like he's had it for that long.

* * *

Yes, I know. Surprised I'm alive. –sigh- I've just been going through a real tough time lately and my writing has suffered a bit because of it.

That was why last chapter I left it at such a good "stop" because I had a feeling I would be having trouble updating and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging too badly.

Not sure when my next update will be but thanks to those who have reviewed and kept up with this story and decide to continue in the future. UNBETAED!


End file.
